Une ténébreuse lueur d'espoir
by mariL
Summary: Harry est maltraité par son oncle pendant les vacances suivant sa première année. est ce que quelqu'un pourra l'aider? Présence d'un viol Non décrit !classé M par sécurité
1. Deux semaines chez les Dursley

Salut tout le monde! J'ai décidé de poster le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic pour voir ce que vous en pensez.

Je reprends le thème classique ou Harry est maltraité par sa famille et où Snape viens le sauver, mais bon je sais que comme moi, beaucoup aiment ce genre de fic alors...

Je vous préviens tout de suite que le début est assez dur donc âmes sensibles passez votre chemin!Dans le premier chapitre, il y a présence d'un viol, je n'ai pas décris la scène en détail, rassurez vous mais:

**"le programme qui va suivre peut heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes!"**

L'ambiance des premiers chapitres sera sombre, montrant la difficile remontée à la surface d'un enfant abusé par sa famille. Si vous trouvez que j'insiste trop sur certains aspects de la "remise en forme" d'Harry, essayez de vous immaginer à la place d'un gamin de cet âge das une telle situation et vous verrez qu'il n'y a rien de trop!

En tout cas, laissez une petite review, merci!

PS: je pense poster environ un chapitre par semaine normalement.

* * *

**PREMIERE PARTIE :**

**Chapitre 1:**

**Deux semaines cher les Dursley**

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Harry était rentré de Poudlard. Dès qu'il avait aperçu le visage de son oncle à la gare, Harry avait su que l'été serait difficile, que son oncle allait lui faire payer d'être parti dans cette école de fou avec cet homme immense, mais à ce point là, il n'aurait jamais deviné.

Dursley l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre dès son arrivée. Certes cette année il ne dormait pas dans un placard mais la pièce ressemblait plus à une cellule de prison qu'à une chambre d'adolescent; des barreaux à la fenêtre, un lit avec un vieux matelas troué et une couverture déchirée, une armoire bancale, un pot de chambre et une trappe en bas de la porte pour laisser passer de la nourriture. Il avait était autorisé à garder sa chouette mais comme il était enfermé, elle ne pouvait pas sortir. Le seul avantage c'est qu'il ne devait plus faire ses corvées.

Les deux premiers jours se passèrent sans incidents. Sa tante étant absente jusque fin juillet (elle était en voyage avec une amie), son oncle lui passait un maigre repas deux fois par jours et le laissait sortir le matin pour aller à la salle de bain et vider son pot de chambre. C'est le troisième soir que tout bascula.

Vernon était rentré ivre d'un rendez-vous d'affaire qui avait mal tourné et c'est sur Harry qu'était tombée toute sa fureur. Il était entré dans la chambre de son neveu vers minuit, le traitant tout d'abord de raté, de bon à rien, puis les coups avaient commencé à pleuvoir: coups de pieds, coups de poings, coups de ceinture…. Puis Vernon avait dit que comme il devait le nourrir et le loger, il allait se rembourser en lui faisant faire la seule chose dont il était capable. Il lui avait alors retiré le pyjama et l'avait bâillonné avec son T-shirt avant de libérer son sexe de ses propres vêtements. Il s'était ensuite assit sur le ventre d'Harry qui se débattait autant que lui permettaient ses blessures et s'était masturbé avant d'écarter les jambes du jeune garçon et de le pénétrer violemment.

Pour Harry, cela sembla durer des heures. Il sentait son oncle bouger en lui et un liquide chaud s'écouler entre ses jambes. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux. La douleur était telle qu'il fini par tomber dans l'inconscience.

Depuis ce fameux soir, le même rituel se répétait, parfois plusieurs fois dans la même journée. De temps en temps, Dudley se joignait à son père qui voulait lui apprendre comment traiter les gens anormaux. Dans ces occasions, il obligeait Harry à le sucer, le tenant par les cheveux pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa bouche, pendant que son père le besognait sauvagement avant de recommencer à le battre.

C'est pourquoi, après deux semaines de ce traitement, le corps d'Harry était méconnaissable. Il était couvert d'ecchymoses et de sang séché et ne pouvait presque plus bouger. Il ne sentait plus son bras gauche et avait sans aucun doute quelques fractures. Malgré cela, il continuait de résister, bien que de plus en plus faiblement à son oncle, refusant de lui servir d'objet sexuel à lui et à son énorme cousin.

Un soir, vers mi-juillet, M Dursley avait emmené son fils au restaurant et ils étaient rentrés quelque peu éméchés. En arrivant, ils s'étaient rendus comme d'habitude dans la chambre d'Harry 's'amuser un peu' avant de dormir. Ils étaient tellement occupés qu'ils ne virent pas Hedwige passer par la porte de la chambre qu'ils avaient oublié de fermer et s'envoler par une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée.

---------------------------------------------------

La chouette arriva à Poudlard le lendemain directement dans la grande salle mais ne trouvant personne, elle commença à voler dans les couloirs à la recherche de quelqu'un pouvant aider son maître. En passant près des appartements du professeur de potion, elle sentit une présence et commença à hululer en donnant des coups de bec au portrait gardant l'entrée, ce qui alerta l'occupant des lieux.

Snape ouvrit la porte pour voir qu'est ce qui pouvait faire un tel boucan et vit une chouette fondre sur lui: une chouette blanche à taches rouges sombres…… taches rouges?

- « Mais qu'est ce que… » Puis il examina plus attentivement le volatile.

_# Mais c'est la chouette de Potter! Qu'a encore fait ce stupide gamin? #_

C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit que le sang qui recouvrait la chouette qui continuait à voler autour de lui en piaillant n'appartenait pas au volatile mais à quelqu'un d'autre.

Snape blêmi légèrement: est ce que le garçon avait était attaqué par des mangemorts voulant venger leur maître? Pourtant les alarmes anti-intrusion posées sur la maison de sa famille et qui étaient reliées directement sur l'école n'avaient pas sonné…. Alors quoi? Il avait bien du se passer quelque chose pour que l'animal revienne vers Poudlard, surtout dans cet état. Étant le seul dans le château à l'heure actuelle les autres professeurs étaient déjà rentrés chez eux, d'ailleurs lui-même était sur le point de partir, et le directeur était en réunion au Ministère il devait aller vérifier comment allait Potter lui-même. Rageant contre cet imbécile incapable de rester loin du danger, il prit ses bagages _#au moins je n'aurais pas à repasser par l'école# _qu'il réduit pour les mettre dans sa poche et partit vers Pré-au-Lard, la chouette sur l'épaule afin de transplaner chez le stupide morveux. (Ayant participé à l'installation des barrières de sécurité, aucune alarme de se déclancherait)

--------------------------------------------------

Le professeur atterrit directement dans un salon d'apparence ordinaire: un canapé, une cheminée et une de ces boîtes où les moldus regardent des images défiler. Il fut soudain alerté par des bruits venant de l'étage. Cela ressemblait à des halètements et des cris étouffés. Saisissant sa baguette, il se dirigea à grands pas vers les escaliers qu'il monta le plus silencieusement possible.

Les bruits venaient de la première porte à sa gauche. Il ouvrit doucement et se figea devant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux: un moldu dont les proportions étaient proches d'un cachalot était en train de pénétrer brutalement le corps ensanglanté d'un enfant aux cheveux en bataille étendu sur le sol tandis qu'un autre garçon, ressemblant fortement à l'homme les observait en sirotant un verre de jus de fruit, une main plongée dans son caleçon, attendant apparemment son tour.

Snape brandit sa baguette et stupéfixa le plus jeune. Le père voyant son fils tomber se releva avant de se tourner vers l'intrus, le visage figé de haine et de colère.

- « Vous êtes un de ces monstres n'est ce pas? Sortez! Sortez immédiatement de chez moi! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici! Je dois déjà supporter cette vermine… » Éructa t'il en désignant sa victime.

En ayant suffisamment entendu et écoeuré par les propos de cet être immonde, Snape lui lança le même sort qu'à son fils avant de s'approcher doucement de l'enfant prostré au sol complètement nu.

- « Potter? » demanda t-il le plus doucement possible

- « Non…. Pitié oncle Vernon…. Arrête…. Non…. » Gémit la frêle silhouette en essayant de s'éloigner le plus possible, en cachant son corps de ses bras frêles.

- « Calmer-vous Potter! Il ne vous touchera plus! »

Le voyant toujours aussi paniqué et réalisant que le garçon ne l'avait pas reconnu, il poursuivit:

- « C'est le professeur Snape, Potter, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Je vais vous emmener à Poud… »

- « Non, je v-vous en prie! »

- « Il faut vous soigner Potter! Je dois vous emmener en sécurité! »

- « pas…pas…là-bas…..s'il v…plait…per-so-nne…voir…ça » expliqua t'il difficilement avant de s'évanouir.

- « Potter? Potter? … Harry? » Demanda Sévérus en le secouant légèrement.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il prit le plus délicatement possible le petit corps meurtri dans ses bras avant de lancer un sortilège d'amnésie aux deux moldus pour qu'ils ne se rappellent pas que quelqu'un était venu et un sortilège d'illusion pour leur faire croire qu'Harry était toujours là, avant de transplaner chez lui.

A suivre...


	2. renaissance

**Merci à tous pour vos review.**

**Gryffondor:** merci d'avoir reposté une review sur ce site. Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Normalement, je devrais continuer à poster simultanement sur les deux sites. pour ce qui est de faire un procès aux Dursley, cela ne sera vraiment pas pour tout de suite mais rassure toi, quelque chose sera fait contre eux! Je ne peux moralement pas les laisser impunis après ça!

**Nanie nouche:** c'est certain qu'écouter Cabrel en même temps n'était pas la meilleur chose à faire mais bon...

**Eliza, SECRET OF HORSE, Petite grenouille, Athalie:** je suis sûre que comme moi, ceux qui aiment ce genre de fic ont un petit côté sadique (un petit Voldy caché dans un coin du cerveau par exemple!)

**Bybytte,****Ewilan Potter, Quierosake:**rassurez-vous, je ne serais pas méchante avec Harry tout au long de l'histoire... enfin, pas trop!

**Lucius Snape... et vous tous:** voilà la suite!

PS: je sais que je n'ai pas indiqué l'âge d'Harry (même s'il y a un gros indice au début du chapitre 1), mais pour ceux qui n'ont pas deviné, tout sera dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

**Renaissance**

La maison de Sévérus n'était pas très grande mais vivant à Poudlard une majeur partie de l'année et n'étant pas marié, cela lui convenait parfaitement. Elle était assez ancienne et composée d'une cuisine donnant sur un petit jardin, un salon, deux chambres dont l'une servait de bureau, d'une salle de bain et d'un sous sol aménagé en laboratoire de potion.

En arrivant, il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre et allongea le garçon toujours sans connaissance sur le lit avant de retirer sa robe à présent maculée de sang. De toute façon cela serait plus pratique d'être en chemise pour soigner le garçon: sa longue robe n'aurait fait que le gêner. Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain, se munit de gants de toilettes, serviettes, bandages, potions et crèmes de soin avant de retourner près de son protégé. La première chose à faire était de retirer le sang qui le recouvrait pratiquement de la tête aux pieds. Après être parti chercher une cuvette d'eau tiède, il se mit au travail, prenant soin de ne pas rouvrir les plaies, pâlissant de plus en plus en découvrant l'état inquiétant de l'enfant devant lui. Il lui fallu plus de 30 minutes pour que toutes les traces de sang soient parties. Heureusement pour lui, il avait pensé à ajouter dans l'eau une potion permettant de stopper les écoulements de sang peu importants.

Il commença à examiner le corps frêle du garçon. Celui-ci était couvert de coupures et de bleus certainement provoqués pour la plupart par des coups de ceinture vue les lignes violacées qu'il voyait un peu partout. Réalisant qu'il devait forcement y avoir des blessures plus graves il lança un sort de diagnostic qu'il avait apprit lors des 4 ans de formation de Médicomage qu'il avait suivi afin d'obtenir le droit de fabriquer des potions de soins. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer: 5 côtes cassées et 2 fêlées, la bras gauche fracturé à plusieurs endroits, des nervures sectionnées et un état nutritionnel désastreux. Le plus alarmant était l'état de son anus. Il était déchiré à plusieurs endroits et fortement endommagé, du sang s'écoulant d'ailleurs toujours de l'orifice. La guérison serait sans aucun doute longue et douloureuse.

Blanc comme un linge, Sévérus stoppa dans un premier temps l'hémorragie et appliqua sa plus forte pommade cicatrisante sur l'anus du jeune homme. Il badigeonna ensuite le bras et la poitrine avec une potion réparatrice pour ressouder les os (il ne peut pas utiliser le poussoss puisqu'Harry est évanoui), puis massa l'ensemble du corps meurtri avec une potion cicatrisante et désinfectante, avant de bander les côtes et le bras cassé.

Une heure plus tard, Harry était installé dans un lit douillet, vêtu d'un caleçon trop grand pour lui. Snape s'était quant à lui assit dans un fauteuil à son chevet après avoir prit une douche rapide et avoir passé des vêtements propres.

Le garçon resta inconscient pendant trois jours, passant par plusieurs épisodes de fièvre et d'agitation. Deux fois par jour, Sévérus réalisait les mêmes gestes, appliquant différentes potions et crèmes afin que les coupures ne s'infectent pas et soignant du mieux possible l'anus abîmé de l'enfant tant que celui-ci ne sentait rien.

Harry se réveilla finalement le quatrième soir. Snape entendant la respiration à ses côtés s'accélérer se pencha sur lui. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul en sentant un poids sur le lit juste près de lui et se recula en boule en pleurant. Ne voulant pas l'effrayer encore plus, le professeur se redressa légèrement et voyant qu'il tremblait de plus en plus, il s'adressa à lui de la voix la plus calme et la plus douce possible:

- « Vous êtes en sécurité ici Potter. Je vous ai retiré de chez votre famille il y a presque 4 jours et comme vous ne vouliez pas aller à Poudlard, je vous ai ramené chez moi pour vous soigner. »

Voyant que le jeune homme commençait à se détendre il poursuivit:

- « Je sais que vous avez encore un peu de fièvre mais elle devrait disparaître dans un jour ou deux. J'ai soigné la majeure partie de vos blessures, vos côtes et votre bras sont presque guéris mais resterons fragiles un mois ou deux et les ecchymoses et les coupures commencent pour certaines à disparaître. Comment vous sentez vous? »

- « J-j'ai mal » bégaya Harry la gorge sèche.

- « Tenez buvez ceci…..doucement…..voilà… C'est un anti-douleur et un léger anesthésiant car je dois à présent m'occuper des blessures restantes et ça risque d'être douloureux. »

Harry acquiesça faiblement et resta immobile tandis que Snape le soignait, mal à l'aise de sentir des mains sur son corps. Sévérus lui demanda ensuite de se tourner doucement afin qu'il puisse s'occuper des blessures de son dos puis une fois que cela fut fait, il s'arrêta, conscient que le plus difficile était à venir.

- « Potter? Je sais que ça risque d'être douloureux et que c'est gênant mais je dois absolument appliquer ceci sur votre anus »

Harry se crispa immédiatement.

- « Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal mais il faut absolument que je vous soigne. Votre oncle à provoquer d'importants dégâts et si on ne les répare pas rapidement, vous risquez non seulement une infection mais aussi de graves problèmes d'élimination. » Expliqua t-il calmement en retirant le caleçon du garçon.

Une fois déshabillé, il lui écarta doucement les jambes et déposa une bonne quantité de pommade sur l'orifice avant commencer à le masser le plus délicatement possible.

- « Je dois en mettre aussi à l'intérieur Potter » prévint-il avant de faire pénétrer un doigt dans l'entre meurtrie.

Dès qu'il fut en lui, Harry commença à pleurer, se rappelant trop bien les atrocités et la douleur que lui avait faites subir son oncle peu de temps avant. Pour le tranquilliser, Snape passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux en bataille et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes:

- « C'est presque terminé….. Ça va aller…Chuttt….. »

Il aida enfin le garçon à se rhabiller, sécha ses larmes du bout des doigts et garda sa main un long moment serrée dans la sienne.

- « Il faut que je sache ce qui s'est passé pendant les deux semaines que vous avez passé chez votre famille Potter. »

- « Non, s'il vous plait… je… je veux pas y repenser encore… »

- « C'est d'accord pour ce soir mais je dois savoir. Pour le moment personne ne sait que vous n'êtes plus là-bas mais je dois prévenir le directeur et lui expliquer pourqu… »

- « Non! » cria Harry paniqué, « Pitié professeur, personne ne doit savoir! Personne! S'il vous plait!»

- « Chut….calmez-vous! On reparlera de tout ceci demain quand vous serez reposé ainsi vous aurez le temps de réfléchir à ce que vous voulez faire. Je ne dirais rien sans votre accord n'ayez crainte. Tenez, je préfère que vous buviez une potion de sommeil sans rêve ce soir. Je tiens à ce que vous passiez une nuit calme. »

- « Merci professeur….pour tout! » marmonna Harry en s'endormant.

_# Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi? Je ne peux pas te garder ici indéfiniment! Ni te renvoyer là-bas!#_

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il trouva Snape profondément endormi dans un fauteuil près de lui.

_° Il est resté là toute la nuit? Personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant…°_

- « Vous êtes déjà réveillé? »

Harry sursauta. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son professeur s'était redressé dans son fauteuil et que celui-ci le regardait à présent avec un air légèrement soucieux.

- « Bonjour professeur, vous….vous êtes resté là toute la nuit? »

- « Et ou aurais-je bien pu dormir Potter? Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vous êtes en ce moment même dans mon lit! » Se rendant compte qu'il avait reprit son habituel ton sarcastique, il continua sur une note légèrement plus douce.

- « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, mon fauteuil est très confortable et je m'endors de toute façon très souvent dedans en lisant. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des invités donc je n'ai pas vraiment de chambre d'ami. »

- « Je suis désolé de vous causer autant d'embêtements professeur… je peux retourner chez les Dursley vous savez, je… »

- « Il est hors de question que vous remettiez les pieds dans cette maison Potter! J'espère que c'est clair! Puisque vous ne voulez pas aller à Poudlard pour les vacances, nous trouverons une autre solution! »

- « Je vous assure que je peux y retourner Monsieur, j'ai… j'ai l'habitude de recevoir des coups de mon oncle »

- « Vous voulez dire qu'il vous a toujours traité ainsi? » demanda Snape incrédule

- « Pas exactement… avant, il se contentait de me donner une correction de temps en temps lorsqu'il avait une crise de colère, mais cet été il… il a fait ça tous les jours. Comme ma tante ne doit rentrer qu'à la fin du mois, personne ne pouvait le voir, alors il frappait, frappait… de plus en plus fort….et il…. Il m'a… »

Harry fondit en larme et se jeta dans les bras de son professer de potion qui, bien que surprit, serra légèrement le garçon contre lui, le laissant se calmer.

Finalement, l'enfant reprit son histoire, d'une toute petite voix tremblotante, entrecoupée de sanglots et à peine audible:

- « Mon…mon oncle ve-nait t-tous les jours. Il…il me frappait et après…il…m'en…m'enlevait mes…mes vêtements et……….ça faisait tellement mal….j'essayait de le repousser…m-mais…je…je pouvais…r-rien faire. Parfois…il pre-prenait mon …d-dans sa main et me caressait en me…trait-t-t-tant de pu…putain. S-souvent mon cou-cousin venait aussi et il mettait sa… d-dans dans ma bouche et m'obligeait à…. Pendant que son père….. . »

Se collant encore plus contre Sévérus en cachant son visage, il continua en criant presque:

- « ….. Oh Professeur, je me sens tellement sale! J'ai tellement honte! J'en ai assez de vivre comme ça, sans personne qui m'aime ou qui me prenne simplement dans ses bras…. J'aimerais tellement avoir une vraie famille! » Termina t'il en s'accrochant désespérément à la chemise de son enseignant, choqué par les propos d'un gamin qui n'avait apparemment jamais été heureux avec ses relatifs, n'ayant personne pour prendre soin de lui.

_# Comment peut-on traiter un enfant de la sorte? Même mon père qui pourtant n'était pas un model de tendresse montrait au moins un peu de considération, me montrait que j'existait, pas par des paroles ou des gestes d'affection mais en m'offrant parfois un cadeaux ou même en posant sa main sur mon épaule…. Même lui semble plus affectueux que ces ignobles modus. Il n'y a qu'à regarder ce qu'il porte habituellement! Je suis persuadé qu'ils ne lui ont jamais rien donné de neuf de sa vie!_

_Qu'est ce que je peux faire? S'il ne veut le dire à personne d'autre, l'année prochaine il pourrait être obligé d'y retourner, et alors, le calvaire recommencerait! Jamais je ne pourrais accepter ça! Qu'un enfant soit négligé par sa famille est déjà inacceptable mais qu'en plus il soit violé et frappé au point d'être presque tué, c'est inhumain! Même aucun ancien mangemort n'a jamais fait autant de mal à un enfant, même ceux qui étaient torturés!_

_La seule solution serait de lui trouver une famille pour prendre soin de lui mais…#_

Tandis que Sévérus était plongé dans ses pensées, Harry s'était calmé et avait légèrement relâché son étreinte, restant cependant blottit dans les bras réconfortants de son professeur.

- « Potter? J'ai peut être une solution à vous proposer mais… ça risque d'être assez difficile pour vous. »

- « Rien ne peut être pire que ça professeur! »

- « Très bien, voilà ce que je vous propose: on doit vous faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Si vous ne voulez pas en parler, c'est la seule solution pour que vous ne soyez pas renvoyé chez votre oncle. »

Harry se détacha de l'adulte et réfléchit quelques instants à cette proposition.

- « Je pourrais devenir totalement une autre personne? Mais comment? »

- « Le seigneur des ténèbres avait demandé à ses serviteurs, peu avant sa chute, de travailler sur divers potions résistant aux différents sortilèges de révélation pour lui permettre de changer l'apparence des mangemorts. J'ai également poursuivi ces recherches et j'ai découvert il y a peu qu'en combinant la potion que j'avais inventé à l'époque et un sort de transformation physique, en quelque sorte pour 'fixer' l'apparence prise, seul celui qui a provoqué les changements peu les défaire. Il n'y aurait donc que moi qui pourrais vous rendre votre apparence normale. Mais vous devez y réfléchir: en changeant d'identité, vous devrez abandonner tout ce qui faisait votre ancienne vie, tous vos amis… Pour la sécurité de ce plan, personne ne doit savoir! Après tout, si vos amis vous apprécient réellement, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problèmes majeurs pour regagner cette amitié. »

- « Et je deviendrais qui? »

- « Le mieux serait de vous faire passer pour quelqu'un de ma famille afin de justifier que ce soit moi qui vous amène à Poudlard: un cousin éloigné ou… »

- « Votre fils? »

- « Pardon? »

- « Non rien… oubliez ça! » répondit précipitamment Harry en baisant la tête, déçu.

- « Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas Potter » expliqua Snape en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, « Mais êtes vous sérieux? J'ai du mal à croire que vous vouliez vraiment devenir le fils de l'homme le plus méprisé de Poudlard après Rusard! »

- « Au contraire, j'en serais heureux! Vous êtes la seule personne à vous être soucié de moi et à avoir prit soin de moi jusqu'à maintenant… la seule personne pour qui mon bien être compte un peu… » Termina t-il dans un murmure.

- « Vous savez, je… j'ai toujours voulu avoir un enfant, … mais je n'ai jamais trouvé la bonne personne pour m'en donner un et peu à peu je me suis isolé, réduisant mes chances à zéro… jusqu'à maintenant! Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, j'accepte que tu deviennes mon fils Harry! » Répondit Sévérus légèrement ému.

A ces mots, Harry lui sauta dans les bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Merci profes…papa! »Dit Harry en posant sa tête dans le cou de son nouveau père qui le serra tendrement contre lui.

Ils se séparèrent après quelques instants d'émotion et Sévérus alla chercher sa potion avant de reprendre:

- « Bien…je … tu dois boire ceci. Maintenant, je vais t'appliquer le sortilège, ne bouges pas! »

Harry obéit et Snape se concentra un instant avant de prononcer la formule. Les cheveux du garçon s'allongèrent pour atteindre le milieu de son dos et devinrent aussi raides que ceux de son père mais prirent quelques nuances de brun; sa peau devint plus pâle, ses traits s'affinèrent légèrement, sa cicatrice devint presque invisible et il perdit quelques centimètres. Sévérus en profita également pour corriger sa vue et lui donna des yeux noirs avec de légers reflets bleus assez semblables aux siens. Pour terminer, il changea sa voix, la rendant légèrement plus aigue.

- « Voilà, qu'en penses-tu? » demanda t'il en faisant apparaître un miroir.

- « Que je ressemble encore une fois à mon père! » répondit Harry en riant.

- « Maintenant il te faut un nouveau nom! »

- « Ça c'est pas mes affaires papa! C'est à toi de choisir! »

- « Et si tu n'aimes pas? »

- « Essaie, on verra bien! »

Après deux ou trois minutes de réflexion, Sévérus proposa:

- « Gabriel…..Gabriel Sébastian Snape? »

- « Gaby? Oui ça me plait bien… c'est même parfait! »

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à inventer une histoire à Gabriel.

Sévérus avait était obligé de se séparer de sa mère. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte.

Un notaire avait prit contact avec lui mi-juillet, l'informant que la femme était morte assassinée et qu'elle laissait derrière elle un fils qui se trouvait être le sien. Celui-ci avait été laissé pour mort aux côtés de sa mère et était très gravement blessé. (Sévérus avait jugé indispensable de révéler aux professeurs que le garçon avait était violenté afin d'expliquer une certaine peur du contact ou des adultes qui pourraient se réveiller.)

Heureux d'avoir un fils, Sévérus l'avait donc reprit avec lui et avait soigné le reste de ses blessures. Il souhaitait à présent le prendre avec lui à Poudlard à la rentrée et le faire entrer en première année.

- « Il faut vraiment que je fasse croire que j'ai onze ans? »

- « Dix en réalité! Sinon je ne pourrais pas expliquer que tu n'ais pas reçu ta lettre d'admission. Tu peux de tout façon facilement passer pour plus jeune que tu ne l'es en réalité. Ton nouvel anniversaire est d'ailleurs le 27 avril. J'ai quitté ta mère fin août … ça correspond avec notre histoire! »

- « Mais… mais si je n'ai que dix ans, je serais alors trop jeune pour suivre les cours! »

- « Eh bien, depuis la création de l'école, certains sorciers on été admis plus tôt, Dumbledore par exemple. De toute façon, même s'il veut te faire passer des tests d'aptitude, tu les réussiras sans problèmes! Il y a encore une chose que je dois te dire… il vaudrait mieux que tu ne sois pas répartit à Gryffondor. Déjà parce que tes amis risqueraient de reconnaître toutes tes petites habitudes, et d'autre part parce que jamais un Snape n'a été admis dans une autre maison que Serpentard ou Serdaigle, ça serait soupçonneux si tu te retrouvais ailleurs… il faudra donc convaincre le choixpeau de te mettre à Serdaigle: dans ma maison il y a beaucoup trop de fils de mangemort pour ta sécurité, et de plus, ton appartenance à Serdaigle pourrait justifier ton avance sur les autres. »

- « Très bien… j'espère que le choixpeau acceptera! »

- « Maintenant que les choses essentielles sont réglées, est-ce que tu as envie de quelque chose? »

- « J'en sais rien, d'habitude les seules choses que j'étais autorisé à faire étaient mes corvées. »

- « Que dirais-tu d'une partie d'échec alors? Je préfère que tu ne quittes pas le lit pour le moment! »

- « C'est d'accord, mais je te préviens tout de suite que je suis nul à ce jeu! »

- « Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu es trop impatient pour mettre en place une stratégie efficace! Mais c'est pas grave je vais t'apprendre! »

Deux heures et cinq parties perdues par Harry plus tard, Sévérus était dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner: du bouillon pour Harry et un sandwich pour lui.

- « Tiens! » dit-il en tendant un gros bol fumant à son fils. « Pour le moment, tu ne devras manger que du liquide pour laisser le temps à ton estomac de se réhabituer à recevoir de la nourriture et pour permettre à ton anus de cicatriser correctement. Je suis désolé que la guérison soit si longue mais je ne suis pas Médicomage (même si j'ai fait la moitié de la formation pour obtenir ma maîtrise de potion) alors je ne connais pas les sortilèges de cicatrisations plus puissants qui auraient pu accélérer les choses. »

- « C'est pas grave je sais que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, et je t'en remercie. Et tu sais, quand je ne bouge pas trop, je ne sens presque rien grâce à ta pommade. » Répondit Harry en prenant la soupe des mains de son père.

Après le dîner, Sévérus emmena son fils dans la salle de bain pour le laver. Comme il ne voulait pas qu'il se fatigue, il le déshabilla et retira les bandages avant de le prendre dans ses bras puis le déposa dans la baignoire qu'il avait auparavant remplie d'eau tiède afin que les blessures qui n'étaient pas complètement guéries ne soient pas trop douloureuses.

- « Ça va? »

- « Ça pique un peu et j'ai mal en étant assis comme ça. » grimaça Harry

Sévérus le lava donc assez rapidement et le sortit de l'eau avant de lui lancer un sortilège de séchage puis le ramena dans la chambre. Il appliqua encore une fois les différents baumes et évalua l'état du garçon. Malgré tous ses efforts, certaines cicatrices, la plupart sur le dos resteraient sans aucun doute visibles, notamment une longue et profonde trace de ceinture qui partait de son épaule gauche et allait jusqu'à son flan droit. Pour le reste, c'était beaucoup mieux: les os étaient ressoudés et les bleus avaient complètement disparus tout comme les coupures superficielles. Il termina par l'anus qui bien qu'encore très sensible était en bonne voie de guérison: l'anneau de muscle était pratiquement reconstitué et l'ampoule rectale se remettait doucement des déchirures occasionnées par la brutalité de son oncle.

- « D'ici deux jours tu pourras essayer de manger quelque chose d'un peu plus consistant comme du jambon ou des yaourts et on augmentera petit à petit jusqu'à ce que tu soit rétabli. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes majeurs mais je devrais continuer à appliquer la crème encore au moins une semaine pour renforcer ton anus. »

Harry acquiesça et Sévérus le rhabilla avant de le réinstaller confortablement.

- « Tu veux bien rester avec moi s'il te plait? » demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

- « Si tu veux! » répondit son père en s'allongeant à ses côté au dessus des couvertures. Il calla l'enfant contre lui et l'aida à s'endormir en lui caressant gentiment les cheveux.

Une fois qu'il fut profondément endormi, Snape se rendit discrètement dans son 'bureau' afin de faire une chambre à son fils. Il posa un sortilège de silence sur la pièce pour ne pas le réveiller et se mit au travail. Il vida complètement la chambre et d'un coup de baguette changea les murs verts en un beau papier peint bleu avec quelques vifs d'or voletant ça et là. Il métamorphosa ensuite différents objets en un fauteuil confortable qu'il plaça devant la cheminée, un lit à baldaquin, une armoire et un bureau. Il termina en plaçant sur le lit des draps bleus nuits et une épaisse couverture blanche. Il paracheva finalement la décoration en installant plusieurs tableaux dont l'un représentant l'océan émettait une douce lumière bleutée afin que la chambre ne soit jamais totalement plongée dans l'obscurité. Il s'arrêta là, préférant laisser le soin à Harry de décorer lui même le reste de sa pièce et se rendit à la salle de bain avant de retourner s'allonger aux côtés du garçon qui n'avait pas bougé.

A suivre...


	3. un fils ?

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review.

Voilà quelques réponses à vos questions:

**-** Non ce n'est pas un UA complet puisque je vais plus ou moins suivre la trame de fond de l'histoire (surtout pour le livre 2), avec des variantes plus ou moins importantes évidemment.

- En ce qui concerne Voldy rappelez-vous: mon histoire se situe entre le livre 1 et le livre 2 donc Voldy est tout simplement encore sous forme de "fantôme". Les mangemorts pourraient simplement vouloir se venger de sa disparition 11 ans plus tôt à Halloween.

- Si Snape s'attache autant à Harry s'est tout simplement parce qu'il est autant en manque d'affection que lui et qu'il a enfin réalisé qu'Harry n'est pas son père. Si ça va très vite, c'est aussi parce que ce n'est pas un détail essentiel à développer dans cette histoire.

- Pour ce qui est du faux Harry qui est toujours à Privet Drive, les réponses à vos interrogations sont dans ce chapitre.

- Si Harry survit aux sévices de son oncle, c'est en particulier grâce à sa magie qui s'est efforcée de le protéger au maximum. C'est surtout en raison de cela qu'il reste inconscient pendant trois jours: sa magie a besoin de se régénérer.

-Comme vous pouvez tous vous en douter, Harry va avoir beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre physiquement mais aussi et surtout psychologiquement alors attendez-vous à quelques rechutes.

Bon je crois que j'ai répondu à la majeure partie de vos questions...place au chapitre 3!

**Chapitre 3:**

**Un fils?**

Trois jours plus tard, Harry avait pu recommencer à manger des éléments un peu plus variés que du bouillon de volaille sans vomir dans les minutes suivantes et était capable de se lever et de marcher seul dans l'appartement mais il se fatiguait encore très vite. Il était pourtant plus que temps pour Sévérus d'annoncer à Dumbledore la venue de son fils puisqu'il était impératif que Gabriel existe avant la découverte de la disparition d'Harry, c'est à dire dans six jours puisque les Weasley devaient venir le chercher pour son anniversaire. Mais la première chose à faire était d'acheter à l'enfant de quoi se vêtir (il n'allait quand même pas se présenter à Dumbledore en caleçon), et il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit pour ça: le chemin de Traverse.

Dans une vieille malle, Sévérus avait retrouvé une des robes qu'il portait lorsqu'il était enfant et même si elle était assez usée et un peu trop courte, il en avait vêtu le garçon pour sortir. Il prit son fils dans ses bras (comme il n'était pas bien lourd il pouvait facilement le porter) et transplana au chaudron baveur.

Quand ils atterrirent il reposa Harry au sol et se dirigea vers la salle principale du pub, le garçon marchant à ses côtés.

Tous les clients se retournèrent et un silence pesant se fit quand ils virent le taciturne professeur accompagné d'un jeune garçon qui lui ressemblait étrangement.

Tous ces regards posés sur lui faisaient se sentir Harry extrêmement mal à l'aise. Chaque son lui semblait amplifié, chaque chuchotement lui semblait être un cri, et il se mit à trembler comme une feuille en se cachant dans les longues robes de son père. Voyant la détresse dans laquelle il se trouvait, Sévérus le prit dans ses bras.

- « Gaby? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? » Demanda t-il inquiet face à la réaction de panique du jeune garçon

- « Ne me laisse pas… s'il te plait papa…. J'ai peur… ne me laisse pas… »Hoqueta Harry en pleurant la tête enfuit dans les cheveux soyeux de son père (NdA: pourquoi il aurait les cheveux gras quand il ne passe pas sa journée au dessus d'un chaudron?)

- « Chut, calme toi … je suis là. Personne ne te fera de mal, c'est promis. IL ne t'approchera plus jamais!» chuchota Sévérus pour le réconforter tout en se dirigeant vers le passage au fond de la cour.

A peine eut-il un pied dehors que la nouvelle que le professeur Sape avait un fils se répandit comme une traînée de poudre parmi les clients.

Sentant que l'enfant se calmait, il voulu le reposer au sol mais celui-ci se cramponna désespérément à lui, recommençant à pleurer

- « Non….pa…pa….ne….laisse…pas…papa… »

Voyant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, il le calla plus confortablement contre lui et se dirigea vers le magasin de vêtement de Mme Guipure. Celui-ci était totalement vide hormis une vieille femme qui réglait ses achats. Snape attendit qu'elle soit sortie pour appeler la vendeuse, son fils toujours dans les bras.

- « Oh, bonjours professeur, je ne vous avais pas reconnu! Et qui est ce charmant jeune homme? » Demanda t-elle intriguée de voir un enfant avec le terrible maître des potions de Poudlard, d'autant plus que celui-ci avait enroulé ses petits bras autour du cou de l'homme et gardait la tête collée à son épaule.

- « C'est mon fils, Gabriel. J'aimerais lui refaire entièrement sa garde robe. »

- « Bien….bien entendu monsieur » balbutia la jeune femme encore sous le choc, « suivez-moi! » ajouta t-elle en se dirigeant vers un petite salle située dans le fond du magasin.

Sévérus déposa enfin l'enfant sur un tabouret pour que la couturière puisse prendre ses mesures. Dès que cela fut fait, Gaby se précipita sur les genoux de son père qui était assit dans un fauteuil près de lui.

- « Alors mon bonhomme, quelles couleurs préfères-tu? »

- « Je peux vraiment choisir? » demanda celui-ci étonné à son père.

- « Bien entendu mon ange, évite juste le rouge et or, ça me donne des boutons!» lui répondit Snape faisant rire la vendeuse et son fils qui avaient parfaitement saisi l'allusion à Gryffondor.

- « Alors…. J'aime le bleu et le rouge très foncé, le vert, le gris et le noir,…comme papa » termina t-il en se blottissant plus étroitement contre son père. (NdA: je sais qu'Harry fait un peu trop bébé pour un gamin de 12 ans mais il a tellement manqué d'amour qu'il se rattrape comme il peut en recherchant un maximum d'attention et d'affection)

- « Très bien, je vais t'apporter tout ce qu'il faut et on commencera les essayages. »

Une heure plus tard, ils sortirent du magasin, Harry cette fois fermement accroché à la main de son père qui portait un sachet contenant 8 pantalons, 5 robes, 1 robe de soirée (bleue nuit avec des runes au niveau du col et des manches), 2 capes, 4 pyjamas, une dizaine de T-shirt de différentes couleurs et autant de chemises, ainsi qu'une certaine quantité de chaussettes et de caleçons, le tout bien heureusement réduit!

Souhaitant offrir des divertissements à son fils, Sévérus se dirigea vers Fleury et Bott, la librairie magique. Ils en ressortirent après 40 min chargés de plusieurs livres sur le quidditch, les légendes sorcières et sur les plantes utilisées dans les potions de niveau de première année (Snape reste tout de même Snape!).

Après qu'il eut longuement insisté, faisant valoir le fait qu'un enfant devait avoir des jouets et que si lui n'en avait pas cela pourrait sembler bizarre à Albus lorsqu'il viendrait les voir, Sévérus réussi à acheter divers jeux à son fils: un jeu de bataille explosive, un jeu de construction magique (genre Mécano), un terrain de simulation de quidditch et quelques peluches pour décorer sa chambre. Il souhaitait faire plus mais Harry avait refusé tout net qu'il dépense son argent pour cela puisque de toute façon cela ne lui manquerait pas car il n'avait jamais eu le droit de s'amuser.

Finalement, après un dernier détour par le magasin de quidditch où il lui acheta non sans difficulté une écharpe et un poster de son club préféré 'les Tornades de Tutshill', ils regagnèrent la maison juste avant le dîner.

Sévérus envoya Harry directement à la salle de bain avec un pyjama neuf et le pot de crème cicatrisante qu'il devait toujours appliquer et lui demanda de prendre sa douche pendant qu'il préparait du riz et du poisson en papillotes pour le dîner. Pendant, ce temps, ayant mit le repas à cuire, Sévérus emmena les divers achats de la journée et rangea tout dans la chambre du garçon. Une fois les vêtements dans l'armoire, les jeux sur le bureau et les livres sur l'étagère, il ouvrit le lit et déposa une peluche près de l'oreiller avant de mettre les autres au pied du lit et sur la table de chevet puis il retourna à la cuisine ou Harry l'attendait. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le jeune garçon avait terminé son bouillon et avait mangé quelques fourchettes de riz et de poisson. Il somnolait à présent sur sa chaise, épuisé par sa longue journée. Sévérus le prit alors dans ses bras, faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller et l'installa dans son lit. Il le borda et l'embrassa sur le front avant de ressortir, laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte puis s'installa dans le salon avec une tasse de thé fumante.

Deux heures plus tard, le silence fut rompu par un hurlement d'effroi provenant de la chambre de son fils.

Il se leva précipitamment et ouvrit la porte pour le trouver prostré au milieu d'un lit complètement défait, tenant fermement contre sa poitrine le lion en peluche qu'il lui avait offert.

Inquiet, il le prit immédiatement dans ses bras mais l'enfant encore en plein cauchemar commença à se débattre en pleurant:

- « Non oncle Vernon, pas encore, s'il te plait….arrête, laisse moi…. »

- « Harry calme toi! » essaya Sévérus en le maintenant fermement contre lui.

- « Non, ne … ne le fait plus… je t'en supplie »

Voyant que le garçon ne revenait pas à la raison, il essaya autre chose:

- « Gabriel? Gaby? C'est papa Gaby tu es en sécurité, tu ne risque rien! Personne ne te fera du mal….. C'est papa…..c'est papa….. »

Il continua à lui parler calmement jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de batailler et attrapant une couverture, il retourna dans le salon, son fils dans les bras. Il s'installa dans le canapé l'enfant bien collé contre sa poitrine puis le recouvrit avec la couverture tout en continuant à le bercer et à lui parler.

Il lui fallu presque une heure avant de réussir à le calmer complètement. Tout en lui caressant tendrement le dos, il lui demanda de lui raconter son rêve:

- « J'étais là-bas! Tu n'étais pas ve… venu me chercher…. On-oncle Ver-Vernon m'avais déshabillé et commençait à me caresser… je…je pouvais pas bou-bouger, et…et après il… » Termina t-il en pleurant.

- « Chut mon ange, ça va aller! Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve! Tu es en sécurité maintenant! »

Il continua à lui parler, lui confirmant qu'il ne laisserait plus personne lui faire du mal, lui répétant qu'il l'aimait et que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le petit corps devenir mou, signe que Harry avait réussi à se rendormir.

Ne souhaitant pas le réveiller, il se laissa simplement glisser dans le fauteuil afin d'être allongé et s'endormi le garçon couché sur son ventre, la tête sous son menton, tous les deux bien au chaud sous la couverture.

Le matin suivant, lorsque Albus Dumbledore transplana chez son maître des potions, il tomba sur un spectacle qu'il ne pensait pas voir un jour: cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu apprécier personne était actuellement assoupi, un enfant étroitement enlacé contre la poitrine. Jamais il ne l'avait vu avec un air aussi détendu sur le visage et encore moins avec un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et les observa un moment, silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'enfant tourne la tête vers lui dans son sommeil. C'était le portrait craché de Sévérus lorsque celui-ci était arrivé à l'école. Voyant cela, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer « alors la rumeur était donc vraie » ce qui eut pour conséquence de réveiller en sursaut son collègue qui pointa immédiatement sa baguette vers lui, un sort au bord des lèvres.

- « Bon sang Albus, un de ces jours vous allez vous faire tuer à apparaître de cette façon devant les gens! » soupira Snape avant de se détendre.

Il se redressa finalement, entraînant avec lui le petit corps toujours endormi sur lui et prit garde à ce qu'il soit toujours bien au chaud sous la couverture (dans les vielles maisons il fait toujours frai le matin même en plein été), avant de s'adresser au directeur:

- « Puis-je connaître la raison de votre visite Albus? »

- « Eh bien, une vieille connaissance qui se trouvait hier au chaudron baveur ma rapporté une nouvelle qui je dois bien l'avouer, m'a beaucoup surprit. Je suis donc venu vérifier si cette rumeur était vraie moi même » Termina t-il en désignant la forme sous la couverture.

La 'rumeur' en question était quant à elle en train de se réveiller et avant que Sévérus ne puisse répondre au vieil homme, une petite voix se fit entendre.

- « Papa? »

- « Bonjour mon ange, ça va mieux ce matin? » lui demanda t-il en le déplaçant légèrement de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir l'homme présent dans la pièce.

Il senti immédiatement Harry se crisper à la vue de Dumbledore mais celui-ci répondit quand même:

- « Oui papa, mais j'ai faim! » Puis s'adressant au visiteur, il ajouta « Bonjour monsieur. »

- « Bonjour mon garçon comment t'appelles-tu? »

- « Gabriel Sébastian Snape… mais on m'appelle Gaby. »

- « Enchanté de te connaître. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard! »

- « Vous travaillez avec mon papa? » demanda Harry pour jouer le jeu.

- « En effet! Mais dis moi, quel âge as-tu? »

- « J'ai dix ans monsieur »

- « Albus, j'aimerais vous parler un instant » interrompit Sévérus. « Gaby tu veux bien commencer ton petit déjeuner sans moi? »

- « D'accord papa! Est ce que je peux manger autre chose que des yaourt aujourd'hui? »

- « Tu n'as pas eu mal au ventre hier? »

- « Non papa, pas une seule fois! »

- « Dans ce cas, je pense que tu peux essayer un grand verre de lait et quelques tranches de pain grillé avec du miel ou de la gelée de framboise mais ne te force pas si tu te sens pas bien d'accord? »

- « Promis papa! Au revoir monsieur » dit Harry en descendant des genoux de son père pour se diriger vers la cuisine, ravi de pouvoir manger enfin quelque chose de solide.

Dès qu'il fut sortit, le directeur commença à questionner Sévérus.

- « J'ignorais que vous aviez un fils Sévérus? »

- « Moi aussi! J'ai appris son existence il y a environ deux semaines. »

- « Comment cela? » Poursuivit Albus curieux.

- « J'ai reçu une lettre m'informant que sa mère était morte et que dans son testament, elle spécifiait que si quelque chose lui arrivait, elle souhaitait que je le prenne avec moi! »

Voyant le regard interrogatif de son supérieur il poursuivit:

- « J'ai connu sa mère avant la chute du seigneur des ténèbres. J'étais amoureux d'elle et on s'entendait vraiment bien. Cependant, le lord a découvert que son arrière grand-père était moldu et comme vous vous en doutez, il m'a demandé de rompre après m'avoir puni pour mon 'manque de discernement' dans le choix de mes compagnes. Environ deux mois plus tard, Potter le faisait disparaître mais je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de retourner vers elle après cela. Mi-juillet, j'ai reçu une lettre m'indiquant qu'elle était morte et qu'elle laissait derrière elle un fils et que cet enfant était le mien. Je me suis rendu à l'adresse indiquée sur la lettre et j'ai alors appris qu'elle avait été assassinée et que l'enfant avait été retrouvé près d'elle à peine vivant mais qu'avec les soins qu'il avait reçu, ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. »

- « Je comprends! Vous avez donc accepté de le prendre avec vous? »

- « C'est bien cela! Si vous l'aviez vu Albus! Il était dans un tel état de détresse! Les hommes qui les ont attaqués l'ont frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque mort. Je l'ai ramené de suite chez moi et j'ai continué à le soigner, ce qui m'a permis de gagner sa confiance et de lui expliquer qui j'étais, hormis le fait que j'ai été mangemort, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le courage de lui dire. Ce n'est que depuis quelques jours qu'il est capable de se déplacer seul dans la maison donc hier je l'ai emmené au chemin de Traverse pour lui acheter quelques affaires. »

- « Comment a-t-il prit la mort de sa mère? »

- « Les premiers jours ont été difficiles mais ça va mieux. Cependant, il fait encore des cauchemars où il revoit ce qui est arrivé lors de l'agression… c'est pour ça que vous nous avez trouvé comme ça ce matin d'ailleurs. »

- « Je peux voir qu'en peu de temps, il s'est beaucoup attaché à vous! »

- « Je suis le seul en qui il ait confiance. Je suis tout ce qui lui reste. C'est pour ça que je veux vous demander une faveur Albus. J'aimerais qu'il vienne avec moi à Poudlard! »

- « Cela n'a rien d'impossible mon ami, mais ne craignez-vous pas qu'il s'ennuie seul toute la journée? »

- « C'est pour cela que j'aimerais le faire entrer en première année! »

- « Avec un an d'avance? Je ne sais pas si… »

- « Il est très éveillé pour son age Albus, et relativement puissant comme vous pouvez sans doute le sentir vous même. De plus, sa mère lui a déjà apprit presque tout le programme de première année et je suis prêt à poursuivre jusqu'à la rentrée… sitôt qu'il sera en état de le faire bien entendu. De toute façon, il est hors de question que je sois séparé de lui!»

- « Je ne pensais pas faire ça, voyons Sévérus! Très bien, j'accepte… si vous pensez qu'il sera capable de suivre les cours… »

- « Ça ne devrait pas lui poser de problèmes. Il y a encore une chose cependant. Je souhaite qu'il vive avec moi, au moins au début. Il a encore peur dès qu'il est seul et je veux être là pour lui, particulièrement s'il fait un cauchemar! Il faut parfois des heures pour qu'il se calme, alors s'il est seul dans un dortoir… »

- « Bien, il pourra rester avec vous, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'en raison de cela il s'isole de ses camarades! »

- « Je ferais ce qu'il faut! Merci Albus! »

- « Mais de rien voyons… Et j'avoue que vous voir aussi attaché à quelqu'un et aussi heureux me fait très plaisir. Je vais vous laisser à présent. Tenez, la liste des fournitures de première année. »

Il fit un mouvement de baguette et un morceau de parchemin apparu sur la table devant lui. Il se leva et après avoir salué son employé il ajouta:

- « Je vous laisse le soin de présenter Gabriel à vos collègues, n'est ce pas Sévérus? On se revoit à la réunion de prérentrée le 20 août. Bonne fin de vacances! »

Sur ce, il transplana, laissant Sévérus seul dans le salon.

Snape ramassa la liste scolaire et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva Harry attablé devant un bol de lait aux trois-quarts vide et une tartine de miel à moitié mangée.

- « Ça va? Tu as assez mangé? » Demanda Sévérus en s'installant en face de son fils.

- « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Alors, qu'a dit Dumbledore? » S'informa Harry curieux en servant un verre de jus d'orange à son père.

- « Il accepte de te laisser entrer en première année si tu continues à prendre un peu d'avance pendant les vacances. Je lui ai expliqué que ta mère avait commencé avec toi le programme de première année.» Termina t-il en lui tendant le parchemin d'Albus avant de se saisir d'une tranche de pain.

Harry parcouru rapidement la liste des yeux tandis que son père commençait son petit déjeuner.

- « C'est la même que l'an dernier! Quand retournerons nous au chemin de Traverse? »

- « Je pensais y aller le week-end suivant notre retour à Poudlard fin août. Je pourrais ainsi faire l'inventaire des ingrédients qui me manquent pour la rentrée et les acheter en même temps. »

- « D'accord! Et… »

- « Oui, tu pourras rester avec moi à Poudlard, au moins les premiers mois, ne te fais pas de soucis! Albus est d'accord sur le fait que ce sera mieux à cause de tes cauchemars mais il est inquiet au sujet de ton intégration aux autres élèves et espère que cela ne va pas t'isoler des autres. »

- « Je pense que ça devrait aller. En plus, j'ai toujours considéré Poudlard comme ma maison, je m'y sens ne sécurité, alors je continuerais à aller à la bibliothèque et à me promener comme avant. »

- « J'ai dis à Dumbledore que je continuerais avec toi le programme de première année alors, si tu es d'accord, on pourra faire quelques révisions, ce qui devrait être assez rapide, et quand on retournera à Poudlard, on commencera le programme de deuxième année. »

- « Je pensais de toute façon à te le demander. Après tout, il faut bien que je puisse justifier le fait d'être admis plus tôt auprès des professeurs. Et puis, je veux apprendre à me défendre le plus vite possible! Je veux être capable de faire quelque chose si jamais… » Termina Harry en réprimant un frisson de peur.

Comprenant ses motivations, Sévérus lui passa la main dans les cheveux en signe d'accord.

Les cours commencèrent le lendemain. Harry et Sévérus avaient établis un emploi de temps pour les jours à venir. Le matin potion de 10h à 12h et l'après-midi, ils alterneraient entre deux programmes: botanique / métamorphose / histoire de la magie et DCFM / astronomie / enchantement à raison d'une heure par matière, ce qui lui faisait cinq heures de travail par jour.

Dans la plupart des matières, Harry ne voyait que la théorie bien sûr mais tout se passait bien et son père était étonné de ses capacités à retenir les sorts et les formules ainsi que des facilités qu'il montrait en potion. Le garçon réussissait absolument tout! Certes, il avait déjà vu le programme mais cela restait impressionnant, surtout en vue de ses précédents résultats dans cette matière.

- « Comment se fait-il qu'en cours tu n'arrivais jamais à me rendre une potion correcte? » demanda Sévérus après qu'Harry eut réalisé sans problème une potion d'Enflure qui était normalement au programme de deuxième année.

- « A cause de Malefoy qui lançait sans arrêt des ingrédients dans mon chaudron et de Ron qui n'arrêtait pas de me parler, et aussi… comme quoi que je fasse tu n'étais jamais content, après quelques semaines, je ne faisais plus aucun effort. Je crois que je ne me suis donné à fond dans aucun cours de toute façon. Avec Ron, on était trop occupé à s'amuser. Si Hermione n'avait pas été là pour nous dire de faire nos devoirs ou nous laisser copier les siens, je ne sais vraiment pas comment on aurait réussi les examens de fin d'année.» termina Harry en rougissant.

- « Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme ça tu sais » dit Snape légèrement honteux. « Je ne voyais en toi qu'une reproduction fidèle de James Potter sans chercher à voir plus loin que ton apparence physique. Je sais maintenant que vous n'avez rien en commun, à part le manque de respect des règles de l'école mais dans ce cas là, je ne suis pas non plus un exemple à suivre. J'ai découvert cet été ta véritable personnalité. Si je m'en étais aperçu plus tôt, j'aurais peut-être compris que tu n'étais pas heureux dans ta famille et … je me demande encore parfois comment tu as pu m'accepter après tout cela. J'ai été plus qu'injuste avec toi l'an dernier. » Termina t-il en baissant la tête.

Harry alla se blottir contre lui et répondit:

- « Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. Même mes meilleurs amis n'ont pas vu que ma famille me maltraitait. En ce qui concerne mon père, je suppose qu'il a du te faire beaucoup souffrir quand vous étiez au collège. D'après ce que je sais, vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien…mais c'est du passé maintenant! Tu m'as montré qui tu es réellement, c'est à dire une personne exceptionnelle et qui m'aime, alors je suis fière de pouvoir t'appeler papa! »

Ému, Sévérus le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille en le serrant contre lui:

- « Je suis fier de t'appeler mon fils! »

-------------------------------------

Le 30 juillet, après avoir embrassé son fils, Sévérus retira l'illusion qu'il avait placé au 4 Privet Drive et alla se coucher. Ce soir, Harry Potter avait officiellement quitté le domicile de son oncle.

-------------------------------------

A suivre...


	4. La disparition d'Harry Potter

RAR:

**Gryffondor:** Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Dumby à l'art et la manière de ne rien faire comme tout le monde. En ce qui concerne la situation de mangemort de Sev, il va lui en parler... ben dans ce chapitre en fait! Par contre, je ne dirais rien sur la relation avec ses anciens amis, pas question de gâcher la surprise!

**Lolo:** C'est dit dans le résumé de ma fic et assez explicite dans le chapitre un, mais bon je le redis rien que pour toi alors ouvre grand tes yeux et tes oreilles (lol!): Harry viens de finir sa première année donc il a 12ans.

**Nanie nouche:** ravie que l'attitude d'Harry te plaise! Et rassure toi, certains passages m'ont aussi fait rire quand je les ai écrits! (Il y a encore certains moments amusants à venir d'ailleurs... et de beaucoup plus tristes aussi! ...Moi? sadique? mais non!)

**Petite grenouille:** tu as raison! Les ennuis arrivent dès ce chapitre!

**Lilou:** la réaction du monde sorcier à la disparition d'Harry se trouve dans quelques lignes. Quant à la tête des prof en voyant Gaby... c'est au chapitre suivant! Et tu verras, Gaby SERA dans les robes de son père! Par rapport à son oncle, non, il ne pourra jamais complètement oublier et je ne te cache pas qu'il va passer par des moments difficiles mais ne t'en fait pas, il va aussi retrouver sa joie de vivre!

**Gryffondor et Farniol**, ne me faites pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit! (l'auteur montre les dents et grogne !)Je n'ai pas dit que **je** trouve Harry trop bébé, je le fais agir comme ça justement parce qu'il est à la recherche de l'amour qu'il n'a jamais eu avant, comme tu le dis toi même. J'ai juste dit que **certaines personnes** pourraient trouver Harry trop bébé.

**Lilou, Quierosake, Farniol: **Moi aussi j'adore quand Sev cajole Harry! Ils sont attendrissant je trouve.

**Lili, mini pouce06, jenni944, Nymphadora Tonks, Zaika: **merci pour vos encouragements.

NdA à l'intention de tous les lecteurs:

Je suis fière de vous dire que j'ai bouclé le chapitre 13! Alors si vous voulez que je continue à publier, n'oubliez pas les reviews! (mais non, c'est pas du chantage!)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**La disparition d'Harry Potter**

Deux jours plus tard, alors que le soleil venait de se lever, c'est un Albus Dumbledore très inquiet qui transplana dans le salon de Sévérus. Il se rendit directement vers la chambre de son employé mais trouva celle-ci vide. Il pensa tout d'abord que celui-ci avait certainement emmené son fils en week-end quelque part et s'apprêtait à repartir quand il se rappela que Sévérus lui avait dit que le garçon faisait beaucoup de cauchemars. Il se dirigea donc vers la seconde chambre. Par la porte entrouverte, il pouvait voir le père et le fils, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, qui dormaient paisiblement. Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas réveiller le jeune garçon et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sévérus. Seuls ses réflexes lui permirent d'éviter l'Expelliarmus que celui-ci lui lança avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux ou regardé à qui il avait à faire.

- « Je vois que vous êtes en pleine forme ce matin Sévérus ! »

- « Par Merlin Albus ! Combien de fois je vais devoir vous dire de ne pas faire ça ? Et si au lieu d'un simple Expelliarmus je vous avais lancé un Avada ? Qu'auriez vous fait ? » Grogna le professeur visiblement énervé.

Ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de ce que son collègue disait, Dumbledore enchaîna sur le but de sa visite :

- « Nous avons un gros problème Sévérus ! Il y a deux nuits… »

- « Attendez Albus ! Allons au salon, je ne veux pas réveiller Gaby; il a passé une très mauvaise nuit. Allez-y, je vous rejoins dans un instant. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sévérus s'installait devant une tasse de thé que le directeur venait de faire apparaître, habillé de sa robe noire habituelle.

- « Je vous écoute Albus, qu'a t-il bien pu se passer pour que j'ai droit à un si charmant réveil ? » demanda t-il sarcastique

- « C'est Harry, il… »

- « Potter? Je me fiche complètement de ce que ce satané gamin à bien pu faire ou… »

- « Il a disparu ! »

- « Comment ça disparu ? »

- « Il est parti de chez son oncle et sa tante la nuit de son anniversaire. »

- « Encore un caprice d'enfant gâté ! Il a certainement trouvé le temps trop long loin de ses amis en est parti les rejoindre ! Avez-vous demandé à son ami rouquin ou à cette insupportable Je-sais-tout ? »

- « C'est bien là qu'est le problème ! Ni Miss Granger ni M. Weasley n'ont eu de ses nouvelles depuis la fin de l'année scolaire. Les Weasley devait le prendre chez eux hier et c'est en se rendant à Privet Drive qu'ils ont appris sa disparition. D'après les Dursley, sa tante l'a vu en rentrant de voyage tard dans la soirée, ce qui veut dire qu'il a disparu entre 23h et 9h, heure à laquelle Arthur et Ronald Weasley son arrivés à son domicile. Selon les dires de sa famille, il a été particulièrement calme toutes les vacances, s'alimentant peu et ne parlant à personne, refusant de sortir hors de la maison. Sur place nous nous sommes aperçu que ses affaires et sa baguettes étaient enfermées dans un placard et que sa chambre était vraiment spartiate avec un verrou à l'extérieur et une petite trappe au bas de la porte, ce qui nous a fortement inquiété! En interrogeant son oncle et à force de 'persuasion' il nous a révélé qu'il n'hésitait pas à frapper le garçon quand l'envie le prenait et qu'en réalité, s'il ne sortait jamais, c'est parce qu'il le gardait enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée de peur qu'il arrive malheur à son fils au contact d'un être anormal ! »

- « Si ce que vous dites est vrai, il est fort probable que le garçon se soit sauvé à la moindre occasion pour échapper à la violence de son oncle. On le retrouvera sûrement dans peu de temps au chemin de Traverse ou au pire, il sera dans le train le premier septembre. »

- « Si j'étais certain qu'il est parti de lui même je n'auras aucun doute là dessus mais les circonstances de son départ son étranges. N'oublions pas qu'il était maintenu enfermé et qu'il n'a emporté aucune de ses affaires hormis sa chouette. »

- « Vous craignez qu'il ait été enlevé, c'est ça ? »

- « En effet ! Ce qui explique ma visite de ce matin. Par contre, ce qui est étrange c'est qu'aucune alarme ne s'est déclanchée. Je souhaite cependant que vous preniez contact avec d'anciens mangemorts pour savoir s'ils ont quelque chose à voir avec tout ceci….au cas où! Ne prenez pas de risque bien sûr et soyez discret ! »

- « Je verrais ce que je peux faire Albus…mais en dehors de Lucius, je ne pourrais pas contacter grand monde sans attirer des soupçons. »

- « Je comprends parfaitement mon ami. Faites ce que vous pourrez pou... »

Dumbledore s'interrompit en entendant un hurlement de terreur rapidement suivi par une porte s'ouvrant à la volée.

-------------------------------------------

Quelques instants plus tôt Harry ouvrait les yeux et s'apercevant que son père était déjà levé, il se rendit à la salle de bain pour aller aux toilettes avant de le rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner (La salle de bain étant située entre les deux chambres, il peut s'y rendre directement depuis la sienne sans passer par le salon). C'était la première fois qu'il allait à la selle depuis qu'il avait reprit une alimentation normale et dès qu'il commença à pousser, il ressenti une vive douleur qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. En s'essuyant les fesses, il se rendit compte que son anus, qui était encore douloureux s'était remit à saigner. En voyant le sang, il se rappela son oncle s'enfonçant en lui, la douleur et le dégoût qu'il avait alors ressenti et remonta rapidement son pantalon avant de sortir en hurlant de la salle de bain, les larmes dévalant sur son visage.

-------------------------------------------

- « PAPAAAA ! » appela t-il en se ruant dans le salon.

Sévérus n'eut pas le temps de se lever qu'une tornade se jeta sur lui. Pleurant et paniqué, le garçon tenta d'expliquer ce qui se passait à son père qui ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état.

- « J-je…sang… ….p-peur…partir….s'il t-te p-plait….pa-paaaaaaaaaa….. » bégaya t-il avant de fondre en larme, enfuissant son visage dans les robes de Sévérus, incapable de se calmer, continuant à marmonner des mots sans queue ni tête entrecoupés de sanglots.

Sévérus le berça doucement, tentant de le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait sous le regard inquiet d'Albus, puis demanda :

- « Où mon cœur? Où as tu mal ? Dis-moi ce qu'il y a Gaby…..explique moi ! »

- « A…a… »

Incapable de parler, il saisit la main de son père et la pausa sur ses fesses.

- « Ça va aller Gaby, je vais regarder….calme toi ce n'est sûrement pas grave. » « Je reviens Albus ! »

Il retourna vers sa chambre, le garçon paniqué accroché au cou. Il le déposa sur le lit, le gardant serré contre lui pour qu'il se calme. Quand les sanglots hystériques furent devenus un simple reniflement, Sévérus l'allongea.

- « Je vais regarder, d'accord mon cœur ? »

- « O-oui. » répondit difficilement Harry en s'accrochant aux draps.

Sévérus lui retira son pyjama et lui écarta doucement les jambes, comme il le faisait quand il devait le soigner, pour l'examiner attentivement.

- « Ça n'a pas l'air grave… une des fissures qui était sans doute mal cicatrisée s'est rouverte » expliqua t-il en allant chercher le baume cicatrisant dans la salle de bain avant de se rasseoir et commencer un doux massage sur l'anus ensanglanté.

Il l'aida finalement à se rhabiller et l'enroula dans une couverture avant de le reprendre sur ses genoux

- « Détends toi maintenant mon ange, ça va aller ! ….. C'est ma faute, on aurait du attendre encore un peu avant de reprendre une alimentation normale, tu étais encore trop fragile. On va revenir à un régime plus léger et d'ici quelques jours on essayera à nouveau. D'ici là, je vais recommencer à t'appliquer la pommade matin et soir et j'y ajouterais une potion pour détendre légèrement les muscles pour aider ton anus à retrouver son élasticité. Tu es d'accord ? »

- « Je… j'ai vraiment eu peur tu sais!….Quand j'ai vu le sang… Un instant j'ai cru que tout allait recommencé….qu'il …qu'il était là… qu'il me faisait à nouveau mal… » Expliqua Harry en entourant ses bras autour des épaules de son père.

- « Chuttt…c'est fini maintenant….tu veux te recoucher un peu? Je dois encore voir quelques détails avec Dumbledore sur… »

- « Non…j-je veux pas être tout seul…. S'il te plait, je préfère rester avec toi ! »

- « Très bien ! » accorda Sévérus en se levant, Harry fermement maintenu contre sa poitrine, « Mais j'aimerais quand même que tu te reposes encore un peu. Tu n'as déjà pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière et les évènements de ce matin t'ont épuisés…. Je vais même te donner un peu de potion de sommeil sans rêve pour être certain que tu arriveras à dormir »

- « Comment va t-il ? »Demanda Albus en voyant son employé revenir dans le salon avec son fils dans les bras.

- « Pas très bien pour le moment!…Vous voulez bien me donner la potion sur le bureau derrière vous ? »

- « Bien entendu….Accio…..voilà ! »

- « Merci » « Gaby? Allez mon cœur prends-en un peu….je te garde avec moi, c'est promis ! » Murmura t-il en lui faisant boire un peu du contenu de la fiole que Dumbledore venait de lui remettre. « Dors maintenant ! »

Dans la minute qui suivit, Sévérus sentit le petit corps se détendre dans ses bras. Une fois sûr qu'il dormait, Snape se releva et étendit le garçon sur le canapé avant de se réinstaller en mettant sa tête sur ses genoux, puis laissa sa main vagabonder dans les longs cheveux détachés de son fils.

- « Il a été violé n'est ce pas ? » demanda doucement Albus, surprenant légèrement Sévérus qui avait presque oublié sa présence.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Les hommes qui ont tué sa mère et l'ont laissé pour mort, ils l'ont violé? C'est pour cette raison qu'il se comporte ainsi avec vous…comme un petit enfant apeuré qui a besoin de la présence réconfortante de son père. ……. Je ne l'avais pas compris la première fois que je vous ai vu ensemble; je pensais simplement qu'il était heureux d'avoir quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui maintenant que sa mère est décédée, mais ce geste qu'il a fait tout à l'heure…. »

- « … C'est exact Albus….ils….ils ont abusé de lui et cela à de nombreuses reprises avant de finalement laisser son corps meurtri sur place. S'il était si paniqué tout à l'heure, c'est parce que son anus s'est remit à saigner. Depuis que je l'ai repris avec moi », expliqua t-il, « je ne lui donnais que de la nourriture facile à digérer afin que tout puisse cicatriser et on a finalement réintroduit des aliments normaux seulement avant-hier, mais il aurait fallu encore attendre si j'en crois ce qui vient d'arriver. »

- « Je suis vraiment désolé Sévérus; ça doit être difficile pour vous deux ? »

- « En effet ! C'est pour cette raison que je ne veux pas l'éloigner de moi. »

- « Je comprends parfaitement …si vous le souhaitez, je peux demander à Pompom de venir l'examiner ? »

- « C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part Albus mais vous oubliez que j'ai fait 4 ans d'études en médicomagie : je me débrouille très bien avec Gabriel et j'ai toutes les potions dont j'ai besoin pour le guérir. »

- « Si vous êtes sûr que tout ira bien… »

- « Ne vous en faites pas Albus, si jamais j'ai besoin d'aide, je vous le ferais savoir immédiatement. Je dois juste vous demander…… je lui avais promis de n'en parler à personne; il ne veux pas que les gens autour de lui soient au courant et le prennent en pitié ou le rejettent…… alors si vous pouviez… »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela restera entre nous, ….à moins que cela devienne indispensable de mettre certaines personnes au courant, je ne révèlerais pas son secret ! »

- « Merci Albus ! Je refuse de perdre la confiance qu'il a mit en moi ! »

- « Vous me contactez dès que vous avez du nouveau n'est ce pas? Bon ou mauvais… »

- « Bien entendu ! … J'essayerais de contacter Lucius par cheminette dans la soirée. De toute façon, si un enlèvement a été commandité par d'anciens mangemorts, il est certainement au courant. »

- « c'est parfait!….A bientôt Sévérus ! » termina Dumbledore avant de transplaner dans un léger pop.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand Harry se réveilla. Il était confortablement installé dans le canapé, un oreiller bien moelleux sous la tête et une épaisse couverture le recouvrant jusqu'au menton.

Cherchant son père des yeux, il le découvrit la tête plongée dans des flammes vertes, parlant apparemment à quelqu'un par le réseau de cheminette. Dix minutes plus tard, Sévérus se releva et épousseta sa robe puis, se rendant compte qu'Harry ne dormait plus et qu'il était à présent assit dans le fauteuil, il se dirigea vers lui et s'installa à ses côtés.

- « Comment te sens tu? Tu as dormi presque toute la journée. »

- « Beaucoup mieux que ce matin ! Par contre, j'ai vraiment très faim ! »

- « Je vais chercher le dîner….reste là ! » dit Sévérus en se levant.

Il ressortit de la cuisine cinq minutes plus tard, un grand plateau dans les mains.

- « Voilà mon ange. J'ai fais du bouillon au poulet et tu pourras aussi manger une assiette de pâtes avec du jambon, ça ne devrais pas poser de problème, et en dessert, j'ai pensé qu'une crème à la vanille pourrait te faire plaisir….et à voir ta tête, je ne me suis pas trompé ! »

- « Merci papa ! » répondit Harry en embrassant Sévérus sur la joue.

Après le repas, celui-ci lui tendit un morceau de parchemin.

- « Comme tu peux manger sans avoir de problème d'estomac à présent et que tu as souvent faim dans la journée, je t'ai fait une liste des aliments que tu as le droit de manger pour t'aider. » expliqua t'il en voyant le regard interrogatif que lui lançait le garçon.

Harry déroula le parchemin et lu :

_Aliments permis _

_Laits et dérivés : lait écrémé et demi écrémé, fromages cuits ou à pâte dure (gruyère, cantal), yaourts, fromage blanc. _

_Viandes maigres : boeuf, cheval, veau, lapin, volaille sans la peau, jambon cuit maigre. _

_Poissons maigres : colin, cabillaud, merlan, sole._

_Les oeufs à la coque, durs, pochés._

_Féculents : riz, pâtes, semoule, pain grillé. _

_Potage : bouillon de légumes passés, bouillon de volaille. _

_Matières grasse : beurre frais _

_Sucre et dérivés : sucre, gelée de fruits, miel. _

_Boissons : thé et café légers, eau _

_Aliments interdits _

_Lait et dérivés : fromages fermentés : camembert, chèvre. _

_Viandes : viandes grasses, fumées, marinées, gibier, charcuterie. _

_Poissons gras : thon, hareng, maquereau, sardine, poisson fumé. _

_Oeufs frits. _

_Féculents : pommes de terre, pain frais et chaud, pain de seigle, céréales complètes, légumes secs. _

_Légumes, fruits, salade, épices. _

_Matières grasses : graisses chaudes, lard. _

_Sucre et dérivés : chocolat et caramel._

Devant l'air dépité de Harry, Sévérus demanda :

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a? C'est plus que tu ne pouvais en manger au début non ? »

- « C'est vrai mais, comme on avait déjà essayé de reprendre une alimentation normale, je pensais que je pourrais peut être manger du chocolat ! »

- « Oh!…je pense qu'un petit morceau ne devrait pas te faire de mal » dit il en faisant apparaître une Chocogrenouille qu'il cassa en deux avant de donner la moitié à Harry.

- « Génial ! » s'exclama Harry en mettant le morceau entier dans la bouche. « Je peux vraiment pas avoir l'autre moitié ? » demanda t-il avec un air de chien battu.

- « Ce n'est pas…..bon très bien mais ne viens pas te plaindre après! » dit Sévérus en lui donnant l'autre morceau, tout en sachant très bien que si Harry ne supportait pas le chocolat, il serait de toute façon là.

- « pourquoi tu avais la tête dans ta cheminée quand je me suis réveillé tout à l'heure ? » demanda Harry en changeant de sujet.

- « Je parlais avec Lucius Malefoy. »

- « Le père de Drago? Pourquoi ? »

- « C'était un fidèle mangemort avant la chute du seigneur des ténèbres. Dumbledore m'a demandé de le contacter au sujet de ta…disparition. Il pense que peut être d'anciens partisans du seigneur sombre auraient pu t'enlever. »

- « Mais….pourquoi toi? Et pourquoi Malefoy te le dirait s'il m'avait enlevé ? »

Snape hésita puis dévoila son bras.

- « A cause de ça ! C'est la marque des ténèbres, la marque de Voldemort. »

Harry déglutit :

- « Tu….tu est un….un mangemorts » demanda t-il, souhaitant de tout son cœur ne pas s'être trompé en faisant confiance à Sévérus.

- « Non ! » Harry eut un soupire de soulagement. « Lucius et d'autres Serpentards qui étaient avec moi au collège m'ont introduit au seigneur des ténèbres durant ma 7ème année, pensant que j'avais les mêmes idéaux qu'eux et que mon don en potion serait utile. Je n'ai pas eu le choix une fois devant lui : soit j'acceptais, sois je mourrais. J'ai donc reçu la marque et grâce à mes capacités d'occlumens (l'art de dissimuler ses pensées et ses émotions), j'ai réussi à tous les tromper, leur faisant croire que je souhaitais me rallier à leur cause. Dès que ce fut possible, je suis allé voir Dumbledore et lui ai expliqué ma condition. Depuis, je suis devenu espion pour le côté lumineux. »

- « Personne ne s'en est jamais douté ? »

- « Pas une seule fois. Avec mon caractère renfermé et méprisant, je passais pour un parfait mangemort… ce qui m'a d'ailleurs permis d'être suffisamment important pour recueillir des informations utiles. De toute façon, si j'avais été découvert, je ne serais pas là pour en parler….les traîtres ne vivais jamais bien longtemps. »

- « Tu as tué des gens ? » demanda Harry d'une voix si basse que Snape l'entendit à peine

- « J'y étais parfois obligé ! » Répondit-il douloureusement en se rappelant la pire période de sa vie « Heureusement, mes compétences étaient trop précieuses pour risquer de me perdre lors d'un assaut alors j'y allais très rarement »

- « Et ….Tu savais pour…pour mes parents ? » Demanda t-il enfin, redoutant la réponse.

- « Je savais qu'il les cherchait. C'est moi qui ai informé Albus de cela afin qu'il les cache, mais je n'ai rien pu faire de plus… je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de les tuer…. Je suis désolé Harry…. » Répondit-il en baissant la tête.

- « C'est pas ta faute ! Tu as fais tout ce que tu pouvais et tu as pris de gros risques… tu aurais pu être tué. Tu sais, je suis content de t'avoir près de moi, je t'aime comme un père, cette marque ne changera pas ça ! »

- « Merci …'mon fils'. Merci de ne pas me rejeter, j'avais peur de te voir t'éloigner de moi à cause de ça !» dit Sévérus en l'embrassant sur la tête avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, la disparition d'Harry faisait les gros titres de la gazette du sorcier :

_**« Harry Potter a disparu ! »**_

_C'est la nuit du 30 au 31 juillet dernier qu'a été signalé la disparition du garçon-qui-a-survécu. _

_D'après une source sûre, le jeune homme aurait quitté le domicile de sa famille moldue en pleine nuit, sans emporter aucun bagage ni sa baguette. Il est actuellement activement recherché par le ministère et Albus Dumbledore en personne._

_Voici un extrait du discours que le ministre a tenu devant la presse ce matin même :_

_« Nous demandons à l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière d'ouvrir l'œil et de prévenir les autorités si une information pouvait aider à retrouver le garçon dans les plus brefs délais. Il semblerait d'ailleurs que d'après Albus Dumbledore, une enquête soit nécessaire pour déterminer si les conditions de vie de M Potter étaient acceptables puisqu'il semblerait que les moldus chez qui il vivait ne l'aient pas traité comme un membre à part entière de leur famille mais plutôt comme une charge qu'ils avaient été forcé d'accepter. Il est donc probable que le garçon soit parti volontairement mais un kidnapping par d'anciens partisans de celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé reste envisageable. »_

_Espérons que l'enfant sera rapidement retrouvé._

_Pour d'autres informations à ce sujet, rendez-vous p3-4_

_Rita Skeeter, journaliste._

- « Je m'en veux de les faire s'inquiéter à mon sujet…mais … je ne regrette pas ! Plus jamais je ne veux avoir à vivre là-bas ! » Déclara Harry après avoir lu l'article du journal.

- « Jamais plus tu n'y retourneras, je te l'ai promis ! » répondit Sévérus en le serrant dans ses bras.

Le début du mois d'août se passa calmement. Harry mangeait à présent presque normalement bien qu'encore en trop petite quantité et avait repris un peu de poids. Il faisait de moins en moins de cauchemars mais allait de temps à autres se glisser dans le lit de son père au milieu de la nuit, uniquement pour sentir sa présence contre lui.

La gazette publiait deux fois par semaine les avancées de l'enquête sur sa disparition et lançait régulièrement des appels à témoins pour aider les autorités dans leurs recherches.

Dès la deuxième semaine, Harry avait terminé les cours de première année et avait souhaité débuter la seconde immédiatement, ce que son père avait bien entendu accepté. En potion, il en était par contre déjà au programme de quatrième année, ce qui faisait la fierté de Sévérus qui se plaisait à lui dire qu'il pourrait devenir un grand maître des potions plus tard s'il le souhaitait.

--------------------------------------------

Le 19 août, tous leurs bagages étaient prêts pour le départ le lendemain matin. Sévérus avait envoyé Harry se coucher très tôt puisqu'ils devaient être à Poudlard avant 8h pour le début de la réunion et qu'ils devaient par conséquent se lever vers 6h30.

Le réveil fut difficile pour Harry qui avait prit l'habitude de se lever aux environ de 9h. Il se rendit à la salle de bain et prit une douche pour se réveiller, ce qui ne fut pas des plus efficace puis passa une robe de sorcier vert avant d'aller voir son père pour qu'il coiffe ses longs cheveux. Bien évidemment, il était tout à fait capable de le faire lui même mais il adorait que son père s'occupe de lui. Celui-ci lui tressa donc les cheveux à la manière elfique comme Harry aimait et les attacha avec un ruban de la même couleur que sa robe avant de lui servir son petit déjeuné.

A 7h30, Sévérus réduisit les bagages et les mit dans sa poche avant de prendre son fils de nouveau somnolent dans ses bras pour transplaner à Pré-au-Lard.

A suivre...


	5. rencontre avec les professeurs

**Neny: **ne t'en fait pas, la découverte de la véritable identité d'Harry n'est pas pour tout de suite, moi aussi je les aime trop tout les deux quand ils sont ensemble pour casser ça. En ce qui concerne les éventuelles bêtises d'Harry à son retour à Poudlard, n'oublie pas qu'il est encore assez perturbé, même beaucoup perturbé, par ce qui lui est arrivé alors… et puis, il sera plutôt occupé… mais je n'en dit pas plus!

**- Orphée Potter:** une symphonie, tant que ça? Tu m'en vois vraiment ravie! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Sev est extra en papa gâteaux tout comme Harry qui joue les ventouses d'ailleurs! (je me suis éclatée à les imaginer comme ça tous les deux) Pour ce qui est de tes questions (non il n'y a pas d'illusion d'optique, tu en as bien posé plusieurs) ma fic se déroule sur plusieurs années (je ne dirais pas combien même sous la torture!) et normalement, aucune romance n'est prévue… mais enfin, tant de choses peuvent arriver …

**- Lyly**: la réaction des professeurs est pour maintenant. Pour les élèves par contre, il va falloir patienter encore un peu!

**- Gryffondor: **Certes Dumby est perspicace, mais avoue que voir un gamin de dix ans en pleurs par ce qu'il a mal quelque part poser la main de son père sur son postérieur pour lui expliquer où, sachant en plus que cet enfant à été agressé il y a peu… les rouages n'ont pas besoin de tourner très longtemps pour faire le lien. C'est vrai qu'Harry prend bien le passé de Sévérus puisque celui-ci lui avoue avoir très rarement tuer, mais il ne faut pas non plus oublier qu'à son âge, la seule chose qu'Harry sache au sujet des mangemorts, c'est qu'ils étaient les partisans de Voldemort, il ne sait pas vraiment tout ce que cela incluait. Pour ce qui est de la disparition d'Harry, j'avoue que l'enquête va assez longtemps suivre son cours sans que l'on apprenne d'avantage de choses sur le contexte de son départ volontaire ou non de chez sa famille. C'est vrai que Sev est plutôt passif et cède facilement à Harry mais il y a plusieurs raisons à cela: il n'a jamais eu à s'occuper d'un enfant donc il a un peu de mal à s'y mettre ( après tout avoir un enfant à soi n'a rien a voir avec éduquer des élèves) et la raison principale est que mise à part son besoin constant d'affection, Harry ne demande rien de particulier puisqu'il n'en a pas l'habitude. Rappelle toi la difficulté qu'a eu Sev pour lui faire accepter d'avoir quelques jouets. Pour ce qui est des couvre-feu, Harry n'aura pas vraiment d'autres choix que de les respecter puis qu'il va vivre avec lui… dans la journée par contre, beaucoup de choses peuvent arriver!

**- Valiane d'Avalon**: Non Harry ne rentrera pas à Serpentard, il en a déjà parlé avec son père et il est prévu qu'il essaie de convaincre le choixpeau de le mettre à Serdaigle. Allez, soyons sympa, je vais révéler un scoop: **OUI** il y aura l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets, cette partie est d'ailleurs presque achevée. Par contre, je ne révèlerais rien en ce qui concerne le déroulement de l'histoire à ce propos: tu te doute bien qu'il va y avoir des différences assez importantes avec le livre. Pour sa baguette, il va simplement en acheter une autre sous le nom de Gabriel Snape! Mais ne t'en fait pas, Dumby a de toute façon récupéré toutes ses affaires chez les Dursley et les garde précieusement.

**- Petite grenouille, Elisabeth91, Nanie nouche, Moira Serpy-Griffy, Jenny944, Tchaye, Zaika, Nymphodora Tonks, Bybytte, Lilix28: **merci pour vos encouragements!

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ( d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres… vous aussi tous ceux qui lisent et ne me laissent pas de petit mot…_snif……_je n'oblige personne à rien bien sûr mais ça fait toujours plaisir!)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Rencontre avec les professeurs**

Snape atterrit dans la ruelle derrière les trois balais et il s'apprêtait à déposer Harry au sol lorsqu'il se rendit compte que celui-ci dormait à poing fermé, la tête paisiblement posée sur son épaule et les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille. Il laissa un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres et se dirigea tranquillement vers Poudlard.

Voyant que le garçon n'avait pas donné le moindre signe de réveil, il soupira, résigné, et franchi le portail. Il traversa le parc, passant devant la cabane de Hagrid et devant le lac pour finalement pénétrer dans le château et se diriger vers la salle des professeurs où se tenaient habituellement les réunions.

Il poussa la porte et remarqua qu'il était le premier arrivé. Il en profita pour choisir le fauteuil le plus confortable et s'installa.

- « Gabriel mon ange, on est arrivé. » lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

- « Mm,….dormir…. » baragouina Harry en se mettant à l'aise, c'est à dire les bras autour de la taille de son père, le nez enfui dans sa robe et les jambes repliées contre l'accoudoir, se rendormant aussitôt. Sévérus le regarda faire amusé et entoura le petit corps de ses bras, le couvrant ainsi de sa cape avant de fermer lui aussi les yeux en attendant ses collègues tout en jouant avec une des longues mèches de cheveux de son fils.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mme Pomfresh. Elle salua distraitement le professeur qui lui rendit son salut avant de se figer en voyant l'enfant endormi.

- « Remettez-vous Pompom ! Vous avez l'air d'un strangulot hors de l'eau ! » Ricana Sévérus.

Avant que celle-ci ne puisse poser une seule question, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer le reste du corps professoral qui comme d'habitude s'était apparemment retrouvés pour une tasse de thé à Pré-au-Lard avant de rejoindre le château. Ils s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui pouvait mettre l'infirmière dans cet état de stupeur et découvrirent Gaby qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. La seule partie visible de l'enfant était ses cheveux puisqu'il avait toujours le visage contre son père et que la cape de celui-ci le recouvrait presque totalement. Devant la tête que faisaient ses collègues Sévérus roula des yeux.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe? Vous n'avez jamais vu un enfant ? Il me semblait pourtant que votre travail consistait à leur enseigner ? » Demanda t-il avec sa pointe de sarcasme habituelle.

Après quelques secondes de silence gêné, Minerva répondit :

- « Ce n'est pas de voir un enfant qui nous a choqué Sévérus ! Par contre en voir un si proche de vous sans vous entendre hurler ou le voir terrorisé, j'avoue que c'est une première ! »

- « Voyons Minerva ! » répondit une voix dans le fond de la pièce, « Vous exagérez ! Sévérus ne passe pas sa journée à crier pour faire peur aux élèves ! »

Sévérus s'apprêtait à le remercier de ne pas le laisser passer pour un tyran quand celui-ci continua :

- « Par contre, c'est vrai que c'est très inhabituel de le voir montrer un sentiment autre que du dédain envers quelqu'un … même si dans le cas présent, c'est tout à fait justifié. »

Se tournant finalement vers l'homme en question il demanda :

- « Gabriel à encore fait un cauchemar ? »

- « Non, il a simplement profité du fait que je le prenne dans mes bras avant transplaner pour terminer sa nuit ! Il n'a pas l'habitude de se lever avant 9h. »

Dumbledore gloussa et passa gentiment une main dans les cheveux d'Harry.

- « Je suppose que comme d'habitude vous vous êtes levé aux aurores et que vous lui a demandé de faire de même pour être certain d'arriver à l'heure? Je me trompe ? »

- « … de toute façon, il faudra bien qu'il prenne l'habitude de se lever tôt cette année. »

- « Va t-on enfin nous dire qui est cet enfant ? » s'impatienta le professeur McGonagall, « Et surtout ce qu'il fait dans les bras de Sévérus ! »

- « Pouvez vous m'expliquer pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de tenir mon fils dans mes bras Minerva ? »

- « Pardon ? »

- « Et bien, … c'est ce que font tous les parents non ? »

- « Je ne parle pas de ça ! » Répliqua celle-ci agacée « Vous avez bien dit que c'est votre fils ? »

- « Effectivement, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit ! Gabriel est mon fils. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il commence à se réveiller, je vais pouvoir vous le présenter. »

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, le petit corps commença à remuer et le garçon se redressa jusqu'à être assit sur les genoux de son père en se frottant les yeux.

- « Bonjour mon cœur ! »

- « B'jour papa ! » Répondit Harry en baillant.

Puis remarquant qu'il était installé dans un fauteuil inconnu avec son père il demanda :

- « On est où ? »

- « Dans la salle des professeurs à Poudlard ! D'ailleurs, il y plusieurs personnes qui se posent beaucoup de questions à ton sujet ! »

Harry se retourna et rougit sous le regard des professeurs qui semblaient passer de lui à son père comme pour s'assurer de ce qu'ils voyaient.

- « J'ai l'impression de vous voir il y a 20 ans Sévérus ! Il vous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Si on lui coupait les chev... »

- « Il n'est pas question que quelqu'un touche à mes cheveux ! » S'indigna Harry

- « Mais non mon garçon, ne t'en fait pas. » Le rassura Flitwick. « Ma collègue voulait simplement faire remarquer que si tu avais les cheveux courts et qu'on te mettait à côté de ton père à ton âge, il serait presque impossible de vous différencier. »

- « Je n'ai quand même pas un aussi gros nez ! » s'exclama Harry.

- « je te remercie ! C'est tellement gentil de ta part de dire à tout le monde à quel point tu trouves ton père séduisant ! » Ironisa Sévérus. « Mais pour ton information, mon nez allait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un cognard d'un peu trop près lors d'un match de quidditch!…. Et puis c'est vrai, les cheveux courts t'iraient très bien ! »

- « Nan ! Pas question de les couper ! Et puis… je sais que tu adores les coiffer alors s'ils étaient courts qu'est ce que tu ferais ? »

- « Je trouverais autre chose pour te dorloter!… Mais tu as entièrement raison, je les aime comme ça moi aussi ! »

Curieuse vis à vis de l'attitude si inhabituelle de son collègue, Sinistra demanda :

- « pourquoi ne pas nous avoir parlé de votre fils avant Sévérus? Pourtant à ce que je vois vous avez l'air de beaucoup l'aimer ! »

- « Je n'ai appris son existence que cet été après le décès de sa mère. » Répondit Sévérus en passant ses bras plus fermement autour de la taille de Gaby, le rapprochant légèrement de lui. « J'ai déjà tout expliqué à Albus alors j'aimerais vraiment ne pas avoir à recommencer…et si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je souhaiterais commencer la réunion à présent; J'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend. »

- « Je m'en doute. » Remarqua Pompom. « Avec la présence de votre fils, vous avez sans doute pris du retard dans les potions que vous deviez préparer, notamment celles pour l'infirmerie. »

- « pas du tout ! Grâce à Gaby vous en aurez même plus que d'habitude ! Par contre, il faut que je fasse un inventaire détaillé de ce qu'il me reste comme ingrédients. Ce garnement a littéralement épuisé les stocks que j'avais achetés avant les vacances et que j'avais emmenés avec moi pour préparer vos remèdes. »

- « Vous n'allez quand même pas me faire croire que c'est lui qui a tout fait ? »

- « Bien sûr que non ! Même s'il est tout à fait capable de réaliser la plupart de ces potions, il s'est contenté de m'assister. »

- « Hum…Hum… » Toussota Harry en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

- « De m'assister et de préparer de la pimentine, de la potion de sommeil et du poussoss. Ça va ? J'ai rien oublié Ô maître du chaudron ? » S'amusa Sévérus et voyant la réaction de son fils.

- « Non, c'est bon cette fois ! »

- « J'étais sûr qu'avec un père comme le siens il serait doué en potion mais de là à faire des potions de niveau cinquième année, je suis stupéfait ! » s'étonna Dumbledore.

- « En réalité, j'ai vu avec lui la totalité du programme de potion jusqu'aux BUSES et on vient de commencer celui de sixième année. C'est pourquoi je souhaite le dispenser de cours de potion. A la place, je prendrais Gabriel avec moi au laboratoire plusieurs fois par semaines et une fois que le programme scolaire sera bouclé, ce qui devrait prendre au plus cinq ou six mois, on travaillera ensemble sur les différentes potions expérimentales sur lesquelles je dois me pencher ainsi que sur la potion tue-loup que j'essaie toujours d'améliorer pour notre 'connaissance'. Qu'en dites vous Albus ? »

- « C'est vous le spécialiste et le père de cet enfant Sévérus. Si vous pensez que c'est mieux pour lui, je ne m'y opposerais pas, bien au contraire. Mais… et toi mon garçon, qu'en penses-tu ? »

- « Ça me plairait beaucoup Monsieur ! De toute façon j'adore faire des potions. A ce propos papa, j'ai potassé tes notes sur la potion tue-loup hier soir comme tu m'avais dit qu'on travaillerait bientôt dessus et je crois qu'on devrait essayer l'écorce de saule. Par contre, je n'ai pas trouver quoi ajouter pour ne pas que ça annule les effets soit de la corne de bicorne, soit des chrysopes. »

- « De….mais dit donc toi… est ce que je n'avais pas spécifié que tu devais te coucher tôt à cause de notre départ ce matin ? »

- « Désolé papa. C'est que…cette potion me perturbait et je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil avant d'avoir trouver quelque chose qui pourrait fonctionner. »

- « Sale gosse ! » bougonna Sévérus, « Si tu continue comme ça, d'ici deux ans tu vas me voler ma place ! »

C'est Mme Chourave qui les interrompit :

- « Je comprends qu'il soit doué Sévérus, mais vous n'allez quand même pas nous faire croire qu'il a un tel niveau ? »

- « Et pourtant c'est la vérité. D'ailleurs, il est aussi plutôt doué en botanique. Il a sans doute des connaissances qui dépassent celle de nos plus anciens élèves sur certains points. Il est capable d'identifier d'un coup d'œil la plupart des variétés de plantes utilisées pour la préparation des potions. »

- « Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'à onze ans il est capable de passer ses BUSES tout de même? » interrogea Minerva septique quant aux capacités du jeune homme, se disant que comme tous les parents, Sévérus voyait sans doute son fils comme parfait.

- « Pas encore non. Dans les autres matières nous terminons seulement le programme de deuxième année. Uniquement la théorie bien sûr puisqu'il n'a pas encore de baguette, mais il devrait bien se débrouiller. Oh, et j'allais oublier; il n'a pas onze ans mais dix. »

- « Il va entrer à Poudlard avec un an d'avance? Il me semble, si mes souvenirs sont bon que la dernière personne à qui c'est arrivé c'est vous Albus ? » Interrogea Flitwick.

- « C'est exact. Mais si j'en crois Sévérus, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème. » Répondit Dumbledore. « Si tout est réglé, je propose que nous commencions enfin la réunion. » termina t-il en invitant son personnel à se concentrer sur le but de leur présence en ces lieux.

-----------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry et Sévérus regagnaient enfin les cachots. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le tableau d'un alchimiste occupé à verser une potion verdâtre dans une éprouvette et Snape donna le mot de passe ESIOMRA avant de pénétrer dans ses appartements.

- «ESIOMRA ?»

- «Armoise à l'envers idiot !»

Harry eut l'impression d'être de retour dans la petite maison qui était la sienne depuis quelques semaines. Le salon était identique : les mêmes fauteuils, une grande bibliothèque (pour le moment quasiment vide), le même tapis et une cheminée. Il continua à visiter l'endroit où il allait vivre cette année : une salle de bain dans les tons verts, une petite cuisine, un laboratoire impeccablement rangé, la chambre de Sévérus… et la sienne. Elle était la même que celle que son père lui avait aménagé excepté le plafond qui, comme dans la grande salle, laissait voir le ciel.

- « Dumbledore l'a certainement faite installée en apprenant ta venue. Je vois qu'il a reprit le même décors que j'avais choisi et qu'il… aucun doute, c'est bien lui ! » Marmonna t-il finalement en désignant une sorte de coupe pleine de bonbons au citron posée dans un coin du bureau.

- « Tiens ! Je te laisse ranger tes affaires pendant que je m'occupe du reste. » Ajouta t-il en agrandissant les malles d'Harry.

- « D'accord papa ! Je te rejoins dès que j'ai terminé. »

Une fois ses vêtements dans l'armoire, ses jeux dans le coffre et ses livres sur l'étagère, il déposa ses peluches sur le lit et se rendit au salon aider son père à ranger les différents ouvrages qu'il avait ramené dans la grande bibliothèque.

Quand ils eurent terminé, l'heure du dîner était proche et ils sortirent donc, discutant de tout et de rien en se dirigeant vers la grande salle.

Harry profita qu'ils étaient seuls dans les couloirs pour poser une question qui l'embêtait depuis le matin.

- « Papa? Et si les professeurs me posent des questions sur mon passé ? Sur ce que j'ai vécu avant la mort de ma mère ? »

Sévérus réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

- « Et bien, je pense que certains faits de ton enfances peuvent s'adapter à notre histoire et il faudra que tu en imagines d'autres…. Sinon, quand tu ne sais pas quoi inventer, dis que c'est trop dur pour toi d'en parler…Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, jusqu'à maintenant tu t'es bien débrouillé avec Dumbledore alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes avec les autres professeurs…. Surtout qu'il a certainement raconté ton histoire aux autres à présent. »

- « Si je me suis si bien débrouillé avec le directeur c'est parce qu'on m'a apprit très jeune à mentir sur moi-même. »

Devant le regard interrogatif de Sévérus, il s'expliqua.

- « Quand j'allais à l'école moldue, je devais toujours faire croire aux professeurs que si je portais des vêtements trop grands, c'est parce que je le voulais ou si j'arrivais avec une trace de coup, je disais que je m'étais battu avec mon cousin…..je suis donc devenu plutôt habile pour dissimuler la vérité aux personnes qui m'entourent. »

- « Je vois… »Grogna Sévérus alors qu'une colère froide parcourait ses veines. « Ils peuvent s'estimer heureux que le ministère ait ouvert une enquête à leur sujet et les garde sous surveillance parce que s'ils tombaient entre mes mains… »

- « Promet-moi que même s'ils ne sont pas poursuivis par la justice tu ne tenteras rien …. S'il te plait…je ne veux pas que tu ailles en prison à cause de moi…. Je ne veux pas qu'on me sépare de toi ! »S'affola Harry

- « C'est promit mon coeur, calme toi » le rassura son père en lui passant une main dans les cheveux. (Il le fait souvent mais c'est la meilleure façon qu'il ait trouvé de calmer Harry dans ses moments d'angoisse)

-------------------------------------

- « Ah, Sévérus, Gabriel, venez, on n'attendait plus que vous ! Vous avez passé un bon après-midi ? » Demanda Albus dès qu'ils furent entrés dans la salle.

- « On a fait du rangement. » répondit Gaby. « Je penses que c'est vous que je dois remercier pour la chambre et les bonbons ? »

- « C'est bien moi. Est ce que ça te plait ? »

- « C'est très bien. La chambre ressemble à celle que j'ai à la maison et le plafond est magnifique. Quant aux bonbons, ils étaient excellents ! »

- « Ne me dit pas que tu as tout mangé ? » maugréa Sévérus, les sourcils froncés en signe de réprimande.

- « Non….juste un ou deux… »

- « Un ou deux?….Gabyyy? »

- « ….euh…. Une dizaine…. » Avoua t-il finalement sous le regard inquisiteur de son père.

Alors que celui-ci allait répliquer, il fut prit de vitesse par le directeur :

- « Allons Sévérus, ne soyez pas trop sévère….quelques bonbons ne lui feront pas de mal ! »

- « Très bien, je laisse tomber pour cette fois ! Mais je ne veux pas que tu manges autant de sucreries avant le repas tu le sais, sinon après tu ne manges rien à table ! » Sermonna Sévérus en servant une assiette de ragoût et de légumes accompagnés d'une grosse cuillerée de purée à son fils.

- « Je dois manger tout ça papa ? »

- « Je te conseille de manger le maximum si tu ne veux pas que je prenne ce qu'il te reste de bonbons ! » Menaça celui-ci.

----------------------------------

Harry avait mangé la moitié de son assiette et après avoir demandé l'autorisation à son père, il commençait à manger une deuxième part de tarte à la mélasse quand le professeur Chourave qui était assise à côté de lui engagea la conversation:

- « Alors Gabriel, comment trouves-tu Poudlard ? »

- « Et bien, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, cela semble vraiment très grand et la grande salle est vraiment très jolie mais je n'ai par contre pas encore eu l'occasion de voir le parc. Quand on est arrivé ce matin, je dormais dans les bras de papa. »

- « Tu verras, il y a des coins fabuleux où tu trouveras divers plantes qui je penses pourront t'être utiles pour fabriquer des potions puisque cela semble être ta passion. Sur les rives du lac tu trouveras même une variété d'algue verte qui ne pousse qu'ici et qui est une variante de la branchiflore du bassin méditerranéen. »

- « C'est vrai? Je pensais qu'il ne faisait pas suffisamment chaud dans cette région pour trouver une telle espèce. »

- « Je vois que ton père n'a pas menti en ce qui concerne tes connaissances en botanique ! »

- « Merci ! Et a t'elle les même propriétés ? »

- « Oui, elle permet également de respirer sous l'eau. Cependant, contrairement à sa cousine, sa durée d'action varie en fonction de sa maturité. Si le plant est très jeune, il peut être efficace jusqu'à 90 minutes; par contre, une plante très âgée agira au plus durant 30 minutes ! »

- « Est ce qu'il y a d'autres espèces aussi intéressantes dans le coin ? » demanda Harry enthousiaste.

- « Voyons voir, … à la lisière de la foret on peut trouver différentes variétés de fougère ainsi que des mousses et des lichens assez spécifiques sur les arbres, et tu trouveras sans doutes différentes plantes utiles en fouillant un peu. Il y a même un saule cogneur un peu à l'écart. »

_° Je n'avais jamais remarqué que le parc était aussi riche ! Il faut absolument que je l'explore de fond en comble cette année ! °_

- « Il faudrait que j'essaie de m'en procurer une branche alors. C'est peut être la solution au problème qui se pose pour la potion tue-loup en utilisant du saule plus traditionnel. A t-on déjà rechercher les interactions que l'utilisation de son écorce peut avoir avec d'autres ingrédients ? »

- « Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Mais je ne suis pas une spécialiste dans ce domaine, il vaudrait mieux que tu demandes à Sévérus, après tout, moi je ne fais que cultiver les plantes. Je connaît leurs principales propriétés mais pour ce qui est de leurs effets dans les potions… »

- « Je verrais donc ça avec lui et s'il ne sais pas, je n'aurais plus qu'à essayer et voir le résultat ! »

- « Fait quand même attention si tu t'approches du saule. Il est plutôt coléreux et ne se laisse pas facilement faire. Il frappe sur tout ce qui bouge si bien qu'aucun animal ne l'approche. Ses branches sont tellement flexibles et fines que cela ressemble à des coups de fouets et je peux te dire que c'est très douloureux si… »

Voyant le jeune garçon devenir pâle comme un mort et frissonner elle s'arrêta.

- « Gabriel ça va ? » demanda t-elle inquiète de la réaction du garçon.

Harry quant à lui ne l'entendait même plus. Il s'était replongé dans son monde de cauchemars en imaginant les branches de l'arbre qui peu à peu avaient pris l'aspect de la ceinture de son oncle dans son esprit. Lorsque le professeur inquiète de son manque de réaction posa sa main sur son bras, il fit un bond sur sa chaise et se colla contre son père qui n'avait encore rien remarqué puisque plongé dans une discussion animée avec Albus concernant les recherches entreprises pour retrouver le survivant.

Sévérus tourna la tête et en voyant l'attitude de son fils, le saisit immédiatement et l'installa sur lui, le collant contre sa poitrine et lui caressa tendrement la tête et le dos pour le calmer.

- « Gaby? Qu'est ce que tu as ? » Demanda t-il anxieux alors que tous s'étaient arrêtés de parler pour voir ce qui se passait.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à sa robe.

- « C'est ma faute je crois Sévérus. On parlait des plantes intéressantes qu'il pourrait trouver dans le parc et je lui ai appris qu'il y avait un saule cogneur. Il m'a alors dit qu'il irait en chercher une branche pour essayer son écorce dans la potion tue-loup et je l'ai prévenu que si l'arbre le frappait, ça serait très douloureux…. Ça lui a sans doute rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Désolée. »

- « Ce n'est pas votre faute. Il est simplement encore très fragile, ce qu'il a vécu est toujours profondément gravé dans son esprit et la moindre allusion à des coups ou une voix menaçante peut le faire craquer. J'attends qu'il se calme un peu et je le ramène à l'appartement. Il est généralement épuisé après une crise comme celle-ci.»

Près de trente minutes furent nécessaires avant qu'Harry commence à se détendre. Sévérus resta encore un moment, jouant avec une mèche de Gaby en parlant avec Chourave des propriétés déjà connues des différentes variétés de saules, tout en gardant quand même une œil préoccupé sur l'enfant à présent simplement assit sur ses genoux.

Après une discussion fort intéressante, à laquelle participa Harry une fois qu'il eut reprit des couleurs, sur une variété de rose que la botaniste espérait pouvoir faire passer, en la combinant à d'autres variétés, du bleu ciel au bleu fluo, il prit congé et le garçon toujours dans les bras, repartit vers les cachots.

A suivre...

* * *

Pour vous faire patienter, voilà le titre du prochain chapitre: _chemin de traverse et Weasley_

A bientôt!


	6. chemin de Traverse et Weasley

**Attention, j'ai fait un petit changement dans le chapitre 3 : l'équipe de quidditch préférée de Harry n'est plus les Canons de Chudley mais les Tornades de Tutshill. En fait, c'est simplement que ça m'arrange mieux pour la suite de la fic. D'ailleurs, je viens d'écrire le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie. Vous voulez un petit extrait?**

_...- «Alors mon cœur, tu es content ?» demanda inutilement Sévérus._

_- «C'est la plus belle surprise qu'on m'ait jamais faite !» s'exclama Harry en se jetant au cou de son père pour l'embrasser sur la joue..._

**le reste dans une douzaine de chapitres! Moi sadique? Pas du tout!**

**D'ailleurs...**

**Comme vous avez été plutôt généreux avec les reviews, je poste ce chapitre un peu en avance pour vous remercier.**

**- Gryffondor: **c'est vrai que les prof se sont montrés plus que surpris devant Gaby. D'autant plus qu'il ressemble à son père comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ne t'en fais pas, Gaby ne s'ennuiera pas pendant les cours : tu connais Dumby, il a forcement un plan en tête! Par contre, non, c'est pas vraiment Sev qui en a fait un petit géni, Harry n'est simplement plus sous la mauvaise influence de ses amis et travail comme il aurait toujours pu le faire, il ne s'en était simplement jamais donné la peine. Pour ce qui est des fils de mangemorts et leur réaction, il ne faut pas oublier que Sev est encore considéré comme l'un d'entre eux… enfin,pour le moment. Comme tu l'as deviné, la potion tue-loup est bien pour Rémus, inutile d'essayer de le cacher plus longtemps! Mais il va falloir attendre encore une bonne quinzaine de chapitre avant de le voir apparaître!

**- Orphée Potter: **normalement non, pas de romance de prévue.. En tout cas, s'il y en a une, elle ne sera pas au premier plan de l'histoire, désolée. Par contre oui, la fic va être très longue! D'après mes calculs, elle devrait faire environ 75 chapitres, alors encore beaucoup d'heures de lecture en perspective!

**Valiane d'Avalon: **Je suis d'accord avec toi, Serdaigle est la maison neutre par excellence car acceptée à la fois par les Gryffondors et par les Serpentards. Pour la différence de caractère avec l'ancien Harry, c'est surtout lié à son besoin d'oublier ce qui s'est passé: en se jetant corps et âme dans les études, il n'a pas le temps de penser à autre chose, comme son oncle par exemple. Il y a aussi le fait, comme je l'ai déjà dis dans une RAR plus haut qu'il n'est plus sous l'influence de ses amis, en particulier Ron qui l'entrai toujours vers un jeu plutôt que vers ses devoirs. Pour la réaction d'Hermione et bien… en fait je dirais rien mais ça va avoir un rôle assez important par la suite.

**- Nanie nouche: **c'est vrai Harry souffre mais il ne pourrait en être autrement vu ce qu'il a vécu… et malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas terminé! Par contre tu as raison, Sev va continuer à veiller sur lui.

**- Neny: **Oui Gaby se sent à l'aise avec les professeurs, simplement parce qu'il leur a toujours fait confiance, mis à part à Sévérus mais il a reconnu depuis longtemps qu'il s'était trompé à son sujet puisqu'il l'aime à présent comme un père. Pour la décoration de la chambre de Gaby, non Dumbledore n'a pas deviné, il l'a simplement vu! Rappelle toi dans le chapitre 4 quand il débarque au petit matin chez Sévérus, il le trouve endormi dans la chambre de son fils et a donc le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à la chambre. Pour la réaction de Ron et de sa famille, comme tu peux t'en douter vu le titre de ce chapitre, c'est ici. Pour les autres, il faut attendre encore un peu.

**- Quierosake:** est ce que Harry va jouer au quidditch? C'est encore un secret alors approche de l'écran que je te le dise à l'oreille: … oui, il va jouer au quidditch!

**- Calynounette: **je suis contente que le comportement d'Harry te semble réaliste, c'est fait pour. Pour la longueur de la fic, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, tu peux espérer encore beaucoup de chapitres!

**- petite grenouille: **c'est vrai que deux épreuves sont déjà passées mais en voilà encore une, et de taille celle-ci, avant la rentrée!

**- jenni944, Nymphodora Tonks, bibitte caromadden, zaika, tchaye, Lyly, Phenix Vela Black, elisabeth91, Lucius Snape: **merci pour les encouragements et les compliments!

**Pour tous, voilà la suite:**

**bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews, elles ont tendance à me faire poster plus vite! la preuve vous n'avez attendu que 4 jours pour avoir ce chapitre!Lol!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Chemin de Traverse et Weasley **

Le samedi suivant, Harry et Sévérus partirent de bonne heure pour le Chemin de Traverse, ayant de nombreux achats à faire. En arrivant au chaudron baveur, Sévérus réserva une table pour le déjeuner puis il entraîna Harry jusqu'à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.

Ils passèrent les portes en argent et s'approchèrent d'un comptoir inoccupé puis attendirent que le gobelin lève les yeux de sa balance où il était occupé à peser des pièces de monnaie étranges.

- « Bonjour messieurs ! Que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda la créature d'une voix criarde.

- « Je souhaiterais retirer un peu d'argent de mon coffre s'il vous plait. » Répondit Snape poliment.

- « Bien sûr monsieur. Vous avez votre clé ? »

Sévérus sortit une petite clé en or de sa poche et la montra au gobelin.

- « Très bien monsieur, je vais vous faire accompagner à la salle des coffres. Gripsec ! »

Un autre gobelin s'approcha et leur demanda de le suivre à travers le hall. Après un court voyage en wagonnet dans un labyrinthe de galeries tortueuses, ils arrivèrent devant le coffre 456. Sévérus donna sa clé au gobelin qui ouvrit la porte. La chambre forte contenait une fortune équivalente à celle se trouvant dans le coffre d'Harry et celui-ci se demanda si tous les sorciers étaient aussi riches avant de se rappeler que son ami Ron lui avait dit que sa famille était relativement pauvre.

Sévérus rempli sa bourse de gallions et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux de retour dans le hall de la banque.

- « Je propose que nous commencions par refaire les stocks d'ingrédients, ça risque de nous prendre un certain temps. Comme ça, on aura tout l'après-midi pour acheter tes affaires, qu'en penses-tu ? »

- « Que c'est effectivement le plus simple. Allons-y ! »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la boutique de l'apothicaire où ils restèrent plus de deux heures durant lesquelles ils achetèrent les plantes et les différents ingrédients qu'il leur fallait dont certains en grande quantité, comme les yeux de salamandre par exemple ou encore des sangsues dont le professeur acheta plusieurs tonneaux. Harry avait même déniché de l'écorce de saule cogneur qu'il demanda à son père d'acheter afin de s'éviter une douloureuse rencontre avec l'arbre dont lui avait parlé son professeur de botanique. Sévérus fit finalement adresser la facture à Poudlard et demanda à ce que tout lui soit livré au plus vite, ne souhaitant pas s'encombrer de tout ceci puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le réduire (ça ne marche pas avec tout ce qui est organique), d'autant plus qu'il leur restaient de nombreux achats à faire, puis ils repartirent à l'auberge pour déjeuner.

Une heure plus tard, Harry se dirigeait vers la boutique de vêtement tout en lisant sa liste scolaire à son père.

_Collège Poudlard – École de Sorcellerie _

_Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés._

_1) Trois robes de travail (noires) modèle normal  
2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)  
3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)  
4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec des attaches d'argent)_

_Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

_Livres et manuels _

_Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

_Le livre des sorts et des enchantements (niveau 1) par Miranda Fauconette.  
Histoire de la magie par Bathilda Tournesac_

_Magie théorique par Adalbert Lasornette  
Manuel de Métamorphose à l'usage des débutants par Emeric G. Changé  
Mille herbes et champignons magiques par Phyllida Augirolle_

_Potions magiques par Arsenius Beaulitron  
Flâneries avec le spectre de la mort par Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Vadrouilles avec les goules par Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Vacances avec les harpies par Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Randonnée avec les trolls par Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Voyages avec les vampires par Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Promenades avec les loups-garous par Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Une année avec le Yéti par Gilderoy Lockhart._

_Fournitures :_

_1 baguette magique_

_1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)  
1 boite de fioles en verre ou en cristal_

_1 télescope  
1 balance en cuivre.  
Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

_IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERES ANNEES NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._

Une fois dans la boutique de Mme Guipure, Gaby prit place, comme la fois précédente sur un tabouret, attendant que la vendeuse ajuste son nouvel uniforme. Elle lui posa ensuite un chapeau sur la tête et lui tendit une paire de gants. Quand tout fut parfait, ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse, réglèrent leurs achats, et sortirent du magasin.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite boutique pour acheter des plumes, de l'encre et des parchemins et passèrent chez M Voipluloin ou Sévérus acheta à Harry un télescope pour ses cours d'astronomie.

- « Pour l'équipement de potion, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, pas la peine de racheter un chaudron, d'autant plus que tu ne suivras pas les cours. Il ne nous manque donc plus que ta baguette et tes livres mais avant, j'aimerais t'offrir un animal. Ta chouette est trop reconnaissable pour qu'on la laisse revenir à Poudlard. Elle devra rester à la maison, c'est plus sûr. »

- « Je sais » soupira tristement Harry en continuant à marcher, guidé par Sévérus.

Peu de temps après, ils entraient à la Ménagerie magique. La boutique n'était pas très grande et les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de cages. Il y régnait un vacarme assourdissant, les animaux qui occupaient les cages passant leur temps à piailler, caqueter ou siffler. On pouvait trouver toute sorte d'animaux bizarres: des tritons à double queue, des crapauds violets, des escargots oranges au dessus desquels un écriteau indiquait 'attention venimeux', ou encore un gros lièvre blanc qui se métamorphosait en chapeau haute forme. Parmi toutes les cages, on trouvait fort heureusement aussi des animaux plus classiques : des chats, des chouettes ou des corbeaux. Sur le comptoir, il y avait même une grande cage en verre ou des rats noirs, des cabotins d'après ce qui était écrit, sautaient à la corde en se servant de leur queue. Assit à côté, un gros chat à la fourrure orangée et au museau étrangement écrasé les guettait avec un air gourmand. Après avoir observé les différentes cages pendant de longues minutes, Harry jeta son dévolu sur un hibou totalement noir, excepté un petit triangle de plumes bleues au dessus du bec, se disant qu'ainsi, Hedwige se sentirait moins seule, du moins pendant les vacances, avec un congénère pour lui tenir compagnie. Le vendeur leur avait expliqué que l'oiseau était d'une espèce peu commune mais très intelligente et qu'il serait donc un très bon animal de compagnie. Harry avait décidé de l'appeler Nox, en référence au sortilège du même nom à cause de son plumage ébène. Il n'avait pas voulu acheter de cage, prétextant que l'oiseau devait avoir le plus de liberté possible, ce qu'avait approuvé Sévérus et avait demandé à l'animal de rejoindre Poudlard avant de pénétrer dans le commerce de M Ollivander, le marchand de baguette.

C'était une boutique étroite et délabrée. Au dessus de la porte, des lettres en or écaillées indiquaient 'Ollivander - fabricants de baguettes depuis 382 avant JC'. Dans la vitrine reposait toujours une baguette exposée sur un coussin de velours rouge un peu râpé. L'intérieur de la boutique ne semblait pas avoir changé depuis l'année précédente quand Harry s'y était rendu avec Hagrid. L'ambiance était toujours aussi austère et poussiéreuse : des milliers de boites s'entassaient jusqu'au plafond derrière le comptoir et la chaise de bois installée à l'entrée semblait toujours aussi peu confortable.

- « Ah, Sévérus Snape. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne vous ai vu. Laissez moi me souvenir… 39 cm, bois d'acacia et ventricule de dragon, c'est bien cela ? » Demanda un vieil homme aux yeux pâles et brillants en sortant de son arrière boutique.

- « Je constate que vous avez toujours aussi bonne mémoire. Je viens acheter une baguette pour mon fils. Il entre à Poudlard cette année. »

- « Bonjour monsieur. »

- « Bonjour jeune homme. Alors, de quelle main tenez vous votre baguette ? »

- « Je suis droitier monsieur. »

Après qu'il ait pris différentes mesures, le vieil homme présenta une première baguette à Harry.

- « 22 cm. Bois de saule et crin de licorne. Très bonne baguette pour les métamorphoses. »

Harry l'agita un peu mais rien ne se passa. Il continu ainsi, essayant baguette après baguette sous le regard légèrement agacé de son père qui n'était pas un homme réputé pour être d'une grande patience. Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, une montagne de baguette s'entassait sur le comptoir.

- « essayons celle-ci ! »

Dès que le garçon posa sa main sur la baguette, une douce chaleur l'envahi et une gerbe d'étincelles dorées jailli du bout de bois.

- « Eh bien, on peut dire que tu as pris ton temps Gaby ! » s'exclama Sévérus, soulagé que cela soit enfin fini.

- « C'est pas ma faute ! » protesta Harry

- « Il a raison. Après tout, c'est la baguette qui choisi son sorcier et non l'inverse ! Par ailleurs je crois me souvenir que la votre a mit pratiquement autant de temps à se révéler ! … En tout cas, voilà un choix intéressant… »

- « Que voulez-vous dire ? » questionna Sévérus surprit.

- « Cette baguette est l'une des plus puissante que je n'ai jamais crée 35 cm en bois de séquoia. Sa particularité réside dans le fait quelle possède non pas un mais deux éléments magiques : une dent de loup-garou, ce qui la rend redoutable pour les sortilèges d'attaque, et une larme de phénix, ce qui la rend particulièrement efficace pour la défense. C'est la baguette d'un grand sorcier que vous avez là mon garçon, j'espère que vous en ferez bon usage et que vous en prendrez soin ! »

- « Comptez sur moi monsieur ! »Promit Harry avant de grommeler entre ses dents « Pourquoi rien n'est jamais normal avec moi ? » ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de son père.

Une fois dehors, Sévérus lui demanda ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

- « C'est simple, depuis que je suis né, il ne m'arrive que des choses bizarres. »

- « Comme quoi par exemple ? »

- « Mon ancienne baguette, entre autre. »

- « Avait-elle de si particulier ? »

- « L'élément qui la composait, une plume de phénix, provenait du même animal de la plume de la baguette de Voldemort ! En plus, c'était apparemment les deux seules plumes qu'avait fournies l'animal en question ! »

- « C'est vrai que c'est étrange mais ça veut certainement dire que tu es très puissant. Après tout, le seigneur des ténèbres, malgré sa noirceur était un grand sorcier. »

- « Mouais…. Mais ça n'arrive quand même qu'à moi ! »

La dernière étape de la journée était Fleury et Bott, la librairie. Dans la boutique s'entassaient des étagères remplies de livres plus ou moins épais, dont certains avec une couverture en cuir ou remplis de symboles incompréhensibles. Certains livres étaient même entassés les uns sur les autres formant d'étranges colonnes qui semblaient ne tenir debout que par magie. Snape se dirigea vers le rayon réservé aux manuels de potions tandis que Gaby allait chercher ses livres scolaires (sauf celui de potion bien sûr). Ce dernier avait déjà plusieurs livres dans les bras et essayait, debout sur la pointe des pieds, d'attraper son livre d'enchantement quand une main passa devant son visage et se saisit du livre en question.

- « Merci ! » dit Harry avant de se retourner pour tomber nez à nez avec Ron Weasley.

Celui-ci avait beaucoup changé pendant les vacances. Malgré les quelques centimètres que Sévérus lui avait fait perdre en le métamorphosant, Harry pouvait voir que lui par contre en avait bien prit 10. Il avait un peu laissé pousser ses cheveux et semblait avoir encore plus de taches de rousseur qu'avant.

- « De rien!… Waouh ! C'est dingue comme tu ressembles au prof de potion ! »

- « Si tu parles du professeur Snape, c'est normal, c'est mon père ! »

- « Quoi? Nan, c'est pas possible ? Comment un tel bâtard a pu trouver une femme assez folle pour lui faire un enfant ? »

- « N'insulte pas mon père ! » grinça Harry en serrant les poings.

- « mais enfin regarde la vérité en face ! Comment une femme a t'elle pu accepter de le toucher lui et ses cheveux gras ! Si ça se trouve il l'a drogué et violé pour qu'elle lui donne un héritier ! Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de l… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Harry lui avait sauté dessus, laissant tomber ses livres par terre.

- « Je t'interdis de dire ça de lui tu m'entends ? » cria Harry en essayant d'étrangler son futur ex-meilleur ami.

Le problème c'est que celui-ci était beaucoup plus fort que lui et il le repoussa donc facilement, l'envoyant percuter une étagère avant de se jeter à son tour sur lui, lui envoyant un coup de poing magistral qui lui coupa le souffle. Alors que le plus petit s'apprêtait à répliquer, Sévérus et le reste de la famille Weasley firent leur apparition aux deux extrémités de l'allée.

- « Gabriel Sébastian Snape, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » lança Sévérus furieux de le voir se donner ainsi en spectacle.

- « Ronald Weasley, lâche le tout de suite ! » tempêta sa mère.

Ron se releva immédiatement, ne voulant pas attiser un peu plus le courroux de sa mère, sachant qu'il valait mieux obéir avant qu'elle n'éclate vraiment, tandis que Fred tendait la main à Harry pour l'aider à se lever.

Sévérus allait demander des explications à son fils quand il remarqua sa respiration difficile et sa légère grimace de douleur.

- « Gaby ça va ? »

- « J'ai mal… quand …je respire. »

Inquiet, l'homme métamorphosa un livre en chaise et l'obligea à s'asseoir avant de lui lancer un sort de diagnostic.

- « Tu as une côte cassée ! Je te fais un bandage et dès qu'on est de retour à l'école, tu vas voir Pompom.»

Il pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine de son fils et prononça distinctement FERULA. De fines bandelettes sortirent de la baguette et s'enroulèrent autour du corps mince du garçon. Certes cette technique était moins efficace pour ce type de blessure qu'un bandage fait main, mais là, il n'avait pas le choix et c'était toujours mieux que rien.

En entendant dans quel état son fils avait mit le jeune garçon, Molly Weasley explosa :

- « MAIS ENFIN RONALD ! QU'EST CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI ? TU TE RENDS COMPTE, UNE CÔTE CASSE MAIS VA TU ENFIN ME DIRE CE QUI T'AS PRIS PAR MERLIN ? »

- « Je…c'est lui qui a commencé, il a essayé de l'étrangler…je me suis juste défendu. » Balbutia le rouquin.

- « JE DOUTE QU'IL T'AI SAUTE DESSUS SANS RAISON ! ALORS ? J'ATTENDS ! »

- « Je …je … quand il m'a dit qui était son…son père… » Commença t-il en baissant les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard de son professeur, « j'ai …j'ai dit que…que son père avait ….avait sans doute….forcé sa mère… sinon elle n'aurait jam… »

CLAC !

Ron, les larmes aux yeux, porta la main à sa joue où l'empreinte des doigts de sa mère était à présent nettement visible.

- « Tu es privé de sortie jusqu'à la fin des vacances et pas d'argent de poche pour le reste de l'année ! Et tu n'auras pas ton nouveau rat aujourd'hui, ça tu peux en être certain!….Et pas la peine de faire cette tête là ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUI T'A PRIS DE LUI DIRE CA ? HEIN ? »

- « …. J'ai pas réfléchi. Ça pas tellement surprit que Snape…le professeur Snape je veux dire… ait un fils, que c'est sorti tout seul…..Je suis désolé. »

- « Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut faire des excuses Ronald Weasley ! »

Ron se tourna vers son professeur qui avait ramassé les livres de son fils et les avait callé sous son bras gauche tandis qu'il maintenait le garçon debout contre lui de l'autre bras.

- « J….j-je m'excuse pro-professeur Snape. J-je n'aurais pas du dire ça ! »

- « je vous conseil de garder la langue dans votre bouche à l'avenir M Weasley ! » rétorqua Sévérus de sa voix la plus froide, « si j'entends ce genre de chose à Poudlard, je vous promet que la maison Gryffondor n'aura plus aucune chance de gagner la coupe et que les cachots seront plus propres que jamais!….Je me suis bien fait comprendre M Weasley ? »

- « O-oui professeur. »

- « Bien ! Tâchez de vous en souvenir ! », « Molly, Arthur. » Salua t-il avec un léger signe de tête.

- « Je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé Sévérus. J'espère que votre fils ira bien… Et si Ron vous pose le moindre problème cette année, écrivez-moi ! J'agirais alors en conséquence ! »

- « C'est entendu Molly, mais ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser ! » termina t-il en se dirigeant vers le comptoir pour régler ses achats avant de prendre un Gaby de plus en plus essoufflé dans ses bras pour transplaner.

----------------------------------------

De retour à Poudlard, Sévérus se dirigea directement vers le domaine de Mme Pomfresh et allongea Harry sur un lit avant d'appeler l'infirmière.

- « Que lui est-il arrivé Sévérus ? » demanda celle-ci tout en s'activant autour de son patient.

- « Une légère divergence d'opinion entre lui et M Weasley au Chemin de Traverse qui s'est terminée en pugilat. Apparemment, ses côtes sont encore un peu fragiles des suites des blessures de cet été. »

Après un examen approfondit qui lui fit froncer les sourcils à plusieurs reprise, s'attirant des regards inquiets du jeune garçon, Pompom lui fit boire une gorgée de poussoss et lui lança un sortilège à l'aide de sa baguette.

- « Bois ça. C'est de la potion de sommeil, ressouder les os est facile mais les côtes, comme elles sont toujours en mouvement à cause de la respiration, c'est généralement douloureux. »

Une fois son fils endormi, Sévérus suivi l'infirmière qui souhaitait lui parler dans son bureau.

- « Que lui avez-vous lancé ? »

- « Un sortilège qui a été découvert récemment. Il permet de fixer plus facilement le calcium sur les os. Il sert à accélérer leur consolidation. »

- « Dommage que je n'ai pas eu connaissance de ce sort avant, j'aurais pu l'utiliser cet été. »

- « Ne vous en faites pas Sévérus, si j'en juge par ce que j'ai observé durant l'examen, vous avez fait un travail excellent. Ce que je souhaite savoir par contre, c'est dans quel état il était réellement quand vous l'avez pris avec vous. »

- « Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Sévérus légèrement crispé.

- « Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote Sévérus Snape ! Pour l'examiner, j'ai lancé un sortilège me permettant de rechercher d'éventuelles lésions résiduelles afin de savoir si je devais prendre en charge autre chose que ses os fragilisés, bien que ceux-ci auraient fini par se consolidés sans mon aide, rassurez-vous, vous aviez fait ce qu'il fallait pour ça. J'ai donc pu constater qu'il avait eu le bras et quelques côtes fracturés, des nervures sectionnées, qui ont d'ailleurs très bien guéri, ainsi que de nombreuses blessures plus ou moins superficielles dont certaines le laisseront marqué à vie. Cela correspond tout à fait à ce que nous a révélé Albus sur ce que Gabriel à subit cet été. Par contre, les différentes déchirures qu'a subit son anus ne mentent pas. Ni son état nutritionnel qui semble avoir été un certain temps plutôt désastreux ! »

Mit au pied du mur, Sévérus raconta :

- « Ils ne se sont en effet pas contenté de le battre et de l'abandonner sur place. Lui et sa mère ont été séquestrés pendant plus d'une semaine, laissés sans nourriture, violenté à longueur de journée. Comme vous l'avez compris, non contents de l'affamer, ils l'ont également violé, et ce de façon très brutale avant de finalement se lasser de lui je suppose et d'abandonner son corps près du cadavre de sa mère dans une ruelle mal famée. »

- « C'est horrible… Mais, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé ? J'aurais pu vous aider à le soigner, je ne dis pas que j'aurais mieux fait parce que physiquement, il va à présent le mieux qu'on puisse espérer après un tel traitement, mais j'aurais au moins pu vous soutenir. »

- « Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance en vous de ma part Pompom, croyez le bien ! J'ai toujours reconnu vos qualités dans le domaine médicale!… Mais j'avais promis à Gaby de n'en parler à personne ! Il ne veut pas que les gens sachent ce qui s'est réellement passé ! »

- « Alors je suis la seule autre personne à savoir ? »

- « Non, Albus est au courant. Il a comprit en voyant un geste de Gaby le jour où il est venu me parler de la disparition de Potter. »

- « Comment cela ? »

- « On venait de reprendre une alimentation normal mais son anus était encore fragile et s'est remit à saigner. Gabriel a panique et à débarqué en hurlant dans le salon. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente, il m'a désigné ses fesses. »

- « Je vois. Et pour s'alimenter, comme ça se passe maintenant ? D'après ce que je vois lors des repas dans la grande salle, il semble toujours incapable de manger la même quantité qu'un enfant de son âge en parfaite santé. »

- « C'est vrai. Au départ, son estomac rejetait tout aliment solide. Je ne l'ai donc alimenté qu'avec du bouillon pendant quelques temps, lui faisant faire jusqu'à huit repas par jours pour réhabituer doucement son corps à être nourrit. J'ai ensuite réintroduit des aliments plus consistants petit à petit, en commençant par des yaourts jusqu'à arriver à lui faire accepter un régime sans résidus standard (nom médical du régime que donné Sévérus à Harry dans le chapitre 4) le temps que son anus termine de cicatriser puis enfin une alimentation normale. Comme il est toujours incapable d'absorber des quantités normales de nourriture, j'ai conservé un rythme de 6 repas par jour, ce qui lui a permit de reprendre du poids. Comme vous l'avez sans doute observé par vous même, ces derniers jours, il termine pratiquement ses assiettes, ou quand ce n'est pas le cas, il compense en reprenant du dessert. D'ici une semaine, il devrait pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal. »

- « Votre approche semble en effet avoir été efficace avec lui. Et en ce qui concerne ses autres problèmes ? »

- « ses autres problèmes ? »

- « Il me semblait qu'Albus avait parlé de cauchemars ? »

- « Ah vous parliez de ça ! En effet, il rêve encore de temps en temps de ce qui lui est arrivé durant sa détention et se réveille en pleurs. Parfois il a aussi des réactions de panique comme c'est arrivé le premier soir si on lui rappelle ce qui s'est passé on s'il entend une voix trop forte… mais ce genre de crises tout comme ses cauchemars sont moins fréquents qu'au début. »

- « C'est compréhensible. Entre le choc de perdre sa mère et ce qu'il a subit, cela prendra certainement de longs mois avant qu'il retrouve un sommeil normal. »

- « J'en suis conscient. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à le garder avec moi. »

- « C'est plus prudent en effet ! » approuva t-elle en le raccompagnant près de son fils. « N'hésitez pas à faire appelle à moi si vous avez un soucis. Et dites lui que je sais et que je suis prête à l'aider s'il a besoin d'une personne à qui parler.»

- « Je n'y manquerais pas. Merci Pompom ! » Répondit Sévérus en prenant Harry dans ses bras avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

-----------------------------------------

Harry se réveilla le lendemain dans son lit, les côtes encore endolories, quand son père entra dans sa chambre, un plateau dans la main.

- « La belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin ? »

- « Mmm, j'ai dormi si longtemps que ça?

- « Vu que Mme Pomfresh t'a donné la potion hier vers 17h et qu'il est actuellement 10h, tu n'as dormi que 17 petites heures »

- « Ça explique pourquoi j'ai envie de me jeter sur le plateau que tu tiens ! »

- « Ça tombe bien, c'est pour toi ! Chocolat chaud, jus d'orange et tartines au miel, comme tu aimes ! »

- « Merci papa ! » dit Harry en se saisissant d'une tranche de pain.

- « Ron ne reviendra jamais vers moi n'est ce pas ? » demanda t-il soudain.

- « Je ne sais pas…. S'il arrive à passer au dessus de ses préjugés comme j'ai réussi à le faire, alors il découvrira que tu n'est pas moi, puisque c'est ce qui semble le déranger. »

- « Il a vraiment dit des choses horribles hier. Il m'a dit que la seule chance qu'une femme te touche soit que tu l'ais droguée puis violée, que tu n'es qu'un sale bâtard graisseux et que la seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est d'avoir un héritier pour que ton nom ne soit pas perdu. »

- « C'est faux, je te promet que si j'ai accepté que tu te fasses passer pour mon fils, ce n'est pas dans l'espoir qu'un jour tu prennes mon nom et perpétue la lignée des Snape. » Pour être certain qu'Harry ne comprenne pas ses propos de travers, il continua : « J'en serais très fier, c'est vrai. Je te l'ai déjà dit je suis heureux de t'appeler fils mais si tu préfère un jour retrouver ta vrai identité, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je t'aime pour toi, pas pour ton nom ! »

- « Moi aussi je t'aime tu sais ! C'est toi ma famille maintenant, et moi aussi je serais fier de garder ton nom, si je le peux. » Répondit Harry en se lovant dans les bras de Sévérus. « Peut importe ce que penses les autres de toi, moi j'ai découvert qui tu es vraiment ! »

**A suivre...**


	7. Fin de vacances et répartition

**J'ai pas beaucoup le temps aujourd'hui mais je tenais à vous mettre ce chapitre alors les RAR seront assez rapide.**

**Bibitte** snif... t'écoute pas quand je parle...je l'ai déja dit Harry n'ira pas à Serpentard même si ça aurait pu être intéressant de le mettre là bas.

**Gryffondor:** et oui, un Sévérus papa, ça choque déjà beaucoup Ron alors l'imaginer au pieu... mais bon, de toute façon, dans cette fic, Ron est et va longtemps être un imbécile! Pour Pompom, vu ce que je vais encore faire subir à Harry, je me suis dit que ça serait utile qu'elle soit au courant pour le viol.

**Calynounette: **il y a beaucoup de choses juste dans ce que tu dis mais je ne vais pas te dire quoi, si ce n'est qu'effectivement, le fait que Snape, la terreur des cachot soi son père va influencer certains comportements. Pour ce qui est de laisser Harry redevenir lui même et reprendre sa véritable apparence, je l'ai fait car je ne voulais pas qu'un choix comme celui-ci, qu'il a quand même fait dans l'urgence ne puisse être changé s'il le souhaite. Mais bon, il est quand même très heureux avec son papounet, alors...

**Mini pouce06 : Pour** une entente avec les jumeaux en vue de faire des blagues, j'y pense mais pour le moment je n'ai encore rien écrit à ce sujet. De toute façon, au début, Harry sera encore trop perturbé pour penser à faire des farces.

**Quierosake et ceux qui se posent la question : **non deux reviews ne me feront pas poster deux fois plus vite. Par contre, me faire avancer mes update de quelques jours ça c'est fort possible (la preuve au lieu de 7 jours d'attente, vous n'en avez eu que 4!)

**Adenoide:** oui Gaby va se faire d'autres amis et de toute façon ses liens avec Ron ne seront pas les mêmes et ne seront jamais aussi fort que dans les livres de J K Rowling.

**Valiane d'Avalon:** et oui l'attente sera longue jusqu'au dénouement mais je promet plein de surprises même si beaucoup d'éléments des livres vont se retrouver dans ma fic. Pour Ron, je l'ai déjà dit dans une autre RAR mais que veux tu, il est pas prêt de s'améliorer!

**Lilou:** cette fois-ci ta review est bien passée alors sèche tes larmes! Comme tu t'en doutes, je n'aime pas beaucoup Ron. Il est beaucoup trop étroit d'esprit et ne mesure que rarement la portée de ses paroles et j'ai voulu faire ressortir ces traits de caractère. Pour Hermione, je ne révèlerais pas grand chose mais en effet, elle aura un comportement différent de celui de Ron envers Gaby : le fils d'un professeur qui entre à Poudlard à seulement dix ans, ça ne peut que l'intriguer ! Pour Pompom, non, elle n'avait aucune chance de découvrir un quelconque sortilège de dissimulation puisque ce qu'a fait Sévérus n'en est pas vraiment un. Par contre, pour le bien d'Harry, je ne sais pas si en apprenant toute la vérité elle l'aurait dit à Dumby puisque pour elle, le bien être de ses patients passe avant tout! Et pour finir: comment oublier Lockhart? Je me suis fait un réel plaisir à me servir de lui et à l'humilier...que du bonheur mais tu verras par toi même après!

**saki:** j'avoue que l'idée de cette fic m'est venue en lisant "ma seconde vie" et que l'idée du viol viens de là. Par contre, je promet que pour le reste, en dehors de ce que j'empreinte à J K Rowling, tout est à moi! Et rassure toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de refaire un trio Ron, Hermione, Gaby! Il va se faire d'autres amis...

**jenni944: **la rentrée se trouve dans ce chapitre et la réaction des élèves commence maintenant!

**nanie nouche:**recule tout de suite de ton ordi! ON NE TOUCHE PAS A RIRI NI A SEV! Par contre je suis ravie que tu aimes ce que j'ai fait de Ron

**Orphée Potter:** je te l'ai dit, si romance il doit y avoir, elle ne sera vraiment pas en premier plan. Et Gaby ne sera pas concerné mais j'ai peut être un couple en perspective pour dans assez longtemps par contre! Harry ami avec Drago là je peux te le dire tout de suite: aucune chance, je suis catégorique. Avec un autre Serpentard? Là je sais pas, peut-être...

**BBHarry, Ariane Malfoy-shinigami, lyly, Lilly Margot, Nymphadora Tonks, tchaye, petite grenouille, la dame bleue:** merci pour les encouragements!

Bonne lecture ! Et continuez à me laisser des petits mots!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Fin de vacances et répartition :**

Harry fut très vite sur pied et pu commencer à s'entraîner aux différents sorts et métamorphoses qu'il avait appris, sous l'œil vigilant de son père et la surveillance discrète du directeur, étonné des performances du jeune homme. En moins d'une semaine, il avait réussi ce qu'il y avait à apprendre les deux premières années, du simple lumos à l'Expelliarmus, en passant par la métamorphose d'un animal en verre à pied, l'immobilus ou encore le sortilège de jambencoton. Dès la rentrée, il pourrait commencer le programme de troisième année avec l'aide de Sévérus. Ce dernier lui avait cependant demandé de ralentir un peu afin de prendre le temps de se détendre et de s'amuser, ce qu'Harry lui promit d'essayer.

Le samedi suivant, soit le jour de la rentrée, Harry devait se rendre chez Mme Pomfresh pour subir une visite de contrôle. Elle souhaitait voir si ses os s'étaient suffisamment consolidés ou si elle devait renouveler le sortilège qu'elle lui avait lancé. Bien qu'elle n'en ai rien dit à Sévérus pour ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement, elle craignait en effet qu'en raison du manque de nourriture dont l'enfant avait souffert il n'y a pas si longtemps, le calcium ait encore du mal à se fixer, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi les côtes étaient restées fragilisées même avec les bons soins de Sévérus. Elle espérait en tout cas que cette difficulté ne venait pas d'un quelconque sortilège de magie noire qu'aurait pu subir l'enfant durant sa captivité car cela compliquerait grandement les choses.

Avant de quitter leur appartement pour le rendez-vous, Snape demanda à Harry de s'asseoir près de lui.

- « Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. »

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry légèrement inquiet.

- « La semaine dernière, quand Pompom t'as examiné, elle a comprit en voyant certains signes, que tu avais été victime d'une agression sexuelle et d'une longue absence de nourriture. »

- « Alors elle sait ? » murmura le garçon en baissant la tête.

- « Oui. Mais elle m'a promit qu'elle n'en parlerait à personne. Elle m'a aussi demandé de t'informer que tu peux compter sur elle si tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, qu'elle est prête à t'aider. »

Harry hocha la tête en une réponse affirmative.

- « Qu'est ce que tu lui a raconté à propos de moi ? »

- « J'ai dis que tes agresseurs t'avaient séquestré pendant une semaine sans te nourrir et en te violentant avant de te laisser pour mort…. Je suis désolé mon cœur, c'est la seule explication plausible que j'ai trouvée. »

- « C'est bon…..Tu lui a finalement raconté ce que j'ai réellement vécu pendant deux semaines avec mon oncle » frissonna Harry « Même si je ne voulais pas que mon histoire se sache, je sais qu'elle est une personne de confiance et qu'elle ne me trahira pas. J'espère juste qu'elle ne découvrira pas qui je suis vraiment. »

- « Je suis désolé… » Chuchota Sévérus en le prenant dans ses bras, « Si je pouvais faire en sorte que rien ne te soit arrivé ou au moins te faire oublier ce que ces immondices t'ont fait, crois moi, je le ferais. »

- « Je sais papa ! » le rassura Harry en se pelotonnant contre son père alors qu'il raffermissait son étreinte.

---------------------------------

Mme Pomfresh constata, à son grand soulagement, que les os s'étaient totalement ressoudés et qu'il n'y avait plus trace d'une quelconque faiblesse. Par contre Gabriel était encore très maigre, bien que depuis la dernière fois il ait encore prit 1kg, et ses muscles étaient trop peu développés pour un enfant de son âge, ayant perdu une grande partie de leur force.

Après que Sévérus lui ait confirmé qu'il avait bien dit au garçon qu'elle était au courant, elle proposa quelque chose pour lui faire retrouver un physique normal.

- « La semaine que tu as passé enfermé et affamé à beaucoup diminué ta force musculaire Gabriel. Je sais que ce que tu as vécu est difficile mais il ne faudrait surtout pas que tu te replies sur toi même ou dans le travail scolaire comme tu l'as apparemment fait cet été. Comprends-moi bien, je ne te dis pas d'arrêter d'apprendre, bien au contraire ! Tu as un grand potentiel et il serait dommage de le laisser de côté. Ce que je te propose, c'est d'ajouter un entraînement physique à ta formation. Non seulement cela permettra que tu retrouves une musculature normale, mais cela te permettra aussi de gagner en résistance, ce qui est très utile, en particulier lors d'un duel et pour lancer des sortilèges plus puissants puisqu'en même temps, tu développeras tes capacités magiques. »

Enthousiaste, Harry accepta tout de suite.

- « Est ce que le vol pourrait faire partie de cet entraînement ? »

- « pourquoi pas…..après tout, maintenir un balais demande un minimum de force….ce serait même un bon début pour ne pas commencer trop brutalement. »

Après quelques instants de réflexion elle proposa le programme suivant :

_Entraînement :_

_- semaine 1 à 4 : 1h de vol, trois fois par semaine en augmentant petit à petit le nombre de changement de direction pour remuscler les abdominaux et les cuisses_

_- Semaines 5 à 8 : travail avec un souaffle passes et tirs au but pour développer les muscles des bras et du dos et continuer les heures de vol_

_- Semaines 9 à 12 : travail avec les cognards pour faire travailler ensemble tous les muscles du tronc._

- « Pour ce qui est des muscles des jambes, le château est assez vaste pour que la marche que tu feras entre les cours suffise dans un premier temps. D'ici quatre à cinq mois, tu devrais avoir retrouvé la musculature que tu avais avant que tu… »

- « Merci Mme Pomfresh. » L'interrompit Harry, ne souhaitant pas qu'on lui rappelle encore son mauvais traitement. « Papa, tu veux bien m'aider pour l'entraînement? Je ne pourrais pas me faire des passes tout seul après tout, et puis, ça ressemble à un entraînement de quidditch non ? Tu dois avoir l'habitude?… Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit à quel poste tu jouais ? Ni comment tu avais 'embrassé' un cognard » enchaîna rapidement Harry, excité à l'idée de voler avec son père.

- « Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que ça va te plaire ! … Oui je veux bien m'entraîner avec toi…..oui c'est proche d'un entraînement de quidditch…..mais j'ai perdu l'habitude de voler depuis déjà pas mal de temps… je jouais au poste de poursuiveur et le cognard qui s'est jeté si 'amoureusement' sur moi venait du batteur Gryffondor lors de la finale lorsque j'étais en 6ème année. Tu avais d'autres questions ou j'ai répondu à tout ? » Demanda t-il légèrement amusé.

- « Ce n'est quand même pas pour ça que tu en veux tellement aux Gryffondors ? » S'amusa Harry

- « ……… »

- « Mais enfin, ce n'étais sûrement pas volontaire ! »

Ce n'est pas Sévérus mais Pompom qui répondit :

- « Malheureusement si ! Ton père et le batteur s'étaient disputés quelques jours plus tôt en celui-ci s'était vengé pendant le match!…La quasi totalité des deux équipes s'est d'ailleurs retrouvée à l'infirmerie ce jour là. Cependant, je sais que sa rancœur envers les rouges et or ne viens pas seulement de là mais… »

- « Je te raconterais cette histoire un autre jour si tu veux. En attendant, que dirais-tu d'aller nous acheter des balais ? Je refuse absolument de voler sur les antiquités de l'école ! »

- « Tu veux m'acheter un balai ? » demanda Harry fou de joie. « Mais je croyais que les premiers années n'avaient pas le droit ! »

Sévérus, qui en bon Serpentard savait manipuler les règles à son avantage répondit :

- « Là ce n'est pas pareil, c'est pour des raisons médicales. Et…disons que ce sera ton cadeau d'anniversaire en retard…. Pour tous ceux que j'ai manqué ! » Répondit Sévérus alors que son fils lui sautait au cou.

Snape était ravie de voir enfin Harry aussi heureux. Certes depuis qu'il était avec lui, il lui arrivait de sourire, mais jamais il n'avait semblé aussi vivant. A voir la mine réjouie de Pompom, celle-ci semblait elle aussi déterminée à ce qu'il aille mieux.

----------------------------------------

En entrant dans la boutique de Quidditch, Harry percuta de plein fouet une petite créature avec de grandes oreilles et des yeux verts globuleux. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser que le petit être se retrouva face contre terre suite à un coup de canne que lui donna l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui. Celui-ci avait un visage fin et pâle, le nez pointu, des yeux gris et froids et de longs cheveux blonds attachés dans le cou avec un ruban noir.

- « Lucius ! » salua Sévérus.

_° Alors c'est lui le père de Drago ? Je sais maintenant de qui il tient son air supérieur et arrogant ! °_

- « Sévérus ! Quelle surprise de te trouver ici ! Tu n'es donc pas encore enfermé dans tes cachots ? »

- « Je viens acheter un balais pour mon fils Lucius. Et je te signale que je ne passe pas ma vie enfermé dans les cachots ! », « Gaby, je te présente Lucius Malefoy, un vieil ami. Lucius, Gabriel Sébastian Snape, mon fils »

- « Ravie de vous rencontrer Monsieur. » répondit poliment Harry bien que l'homme ne lui inspirait aucune sympathie.

- « Jeune homme. » le salua Lucius en retour.

Alors qu'il débutait à voix basse une conversation sur le ministère et les recherches pour retrouver le survivant avec son père, Harry s'intéressa de plus près à la créature se tenant quelques mètres plus loin et qui d'un claquement de doigts, venait de ramasser les longs paquets qu'elle avait laissé tomber lors de sa chute.

- « Ça va? Vous n'avez pas eu trop mal ? »

- « C'est a moi que le jeune monsieur parle ? » demanda la petite créature d'une voix aigue.

- « Je… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous offenser ! »

- « Offenser Dobby? Jamais encore un sorcier ne s'était adressé à Dobby ainsi, comme s'il était son égal ! »

- « Excusez-moi pour mon impolitesse mais… qu'êtes vous ? » demanda Harry curieux.

- « Je suis un elfe de maison monsieur. Je suis au service de la famille Malefoy. »

- « Et…. Vous êtes toujours traité aussi mal ? Et pourquoi êtes vous habillé comme ça ? » Demanda Harry en regardant plus attentivement la taie d'oreiller qui lui servait de vêtement.

- « Ça monsieur, c'est le signe de l'esclavage des elfes de maison. On se doit de servir toute notre vie une famille de sorcier. Celle-ci ne peut nous libérer qu'en nous offrant un vêtement. »

- « Mais c'est injuste de traiter quelqu'un comme ça ! » s'indigna Harry

- « Vous êtes bon et grand Monsieur, aussi Dobby va vous mettre en garde. Il existe un complot. Un complot qui provoquera des évènements terrifiants à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard cette année. » Murmura la créature en tremblant de tous ses membres. « Soyez prudent ! N'y retournez pas ! »

Avant qu'il ait pu poser d'autres questions, Malefoy s'avança vers la sortie. La créature s'empressa donc de le suivre laissant Harry des questions plein la tête.

C'est son père qui le ramena à la réalité.

- « Alors, on les choisi ces balais ? »

- « Oui…oui allons y ! ….Papa? »

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Sévérus pendant qu'il s'intéressait à un nimbus 2001, le dernier balais sortit. « Que penses-tu de celui-là ? »

- « Il est très bien ! …Il faudra que je te parle de quelque chose!… Non, pas maintenant ! Plus tard ! »

- « Entendu ! » répondit Sévérus, intrigué par l'attitude de son fils. « Alors, on prend ceux là ? »

- « Je sais pas… ils sont très chers non ? »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est s'il te plait ! »

- « Eh bien oui mais… »

- « Alors c'est réglé ! »

Il prit deux balais et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il demanda au vendeur de les emballer et de lui fournir deux kits complets d'entretien.

- « Alors, qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire ? » demanda Sévérus, curieux, tandis qu'ils étaient attablés chez Florian Fortarôme pour déguster une glace.

- « C'est l'elfe des Malefoy, Dobby,… il m'a dit que quelque chose d'horrible allait se produire à Poudlard cette année. »

- « Il n'a rien dit de plus ? » demanda Sévérus soudain sérieux.

- « Non, il n'en a pas eu le temps. Que crois tu que ça peut être ? »

- « Je ne sais pas…. Lucius a toujours voulu faire renvoyer Dumbledore. Je suppose que s'il a prévu quelque chose, ce sera dans ce but. J'en parlerais à Albus ! Par contre, je veux absolument que tu sois prudent, on ne sait jamais ! »

- « Promis papa ! »

----------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry était debout dans le hall d'entrée en compagnie du professeur McGonagall, attendant que les premières années arrivent. Les autres étudiants étaient déjà installés dans la grande salle et discutaient en attendant la répartition. Dans beaucoup de conversation revenait le mystérieux garçon que certains avaient aperçu en arrivant. Qui pouvait-il bien être ? A la table des Gryffondor par contre, une rumeur se répandait, lancée par Ron Weasley : le bâtard graisseux avait un fils qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau et celui-ci entrait à Poudlard cette année.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent être pour certains une éternité, le professeur de métamorphose s'avança, suivi par les premières années. Elle déposa le vieux choixpeau sur un tabouret devant la table des professeurs et celui-ci commença sa chanson :

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_

_Et que je sortais à peine de l'œuf_

_Vivaient 4 illustres sorciers_

_Dont les noms nous sont familiers._

_Toujours amis à la vie, à la mort_

_Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_

_Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_

_Telles étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._

_Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait, un rêve,_

_Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves._

_Comment alors imaginer _

_Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?_

_Les fondateurs de notre école _

_De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole._

_Ainsi naquit Poudlard _

_Sous leurs 4 étendards._

_Chacun montra très vite_

_Sa vertu favorite_

_Et en fit le blason_

_De sa propre maison._

_Serpentard disait : « il faut enseigner_

_Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées : _

_Ceux qui sont les plus malins_

_Et arrivent toujours à leurs fins_

_Ou qui assoiffés de pouvoir et d'action,_

_Portent en eux le feu de l'ambition. »_

_Serdaigle disait : « donnons la culture_

_A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sure :_

_J'accueillerais tout être_

_Qui a envie de tout connaître _

_Et ceux en qui l'intelligence_

_Va vers les vertus de la science. » _

_Gryffondor disait : « tout apprentissage_

_Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage :_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Rejoindront mon groupe dans la tour nord,_

_Et il leur faudra montrer à tout âge, _

_Par dessus tout la vertu du courage. »_

_Poufsouffle disait : « je veux l'équité,_

_Tous mes élèves seront à égalité :_

_Ils devront aimer travailler_

_Pour être à ma maison destinés,_

_Envers tous être juste et loyal,_

_Et faire preuve d'une patience proverbiale. »_

_Ainsi de nombreuses années de leur vie,_

_Ils choisirent leurs favoris._

_Mais qui viendrait les remplacer_

_Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

_Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite_

_De me déloger de sa tête._

_Les 4 sorciers me firent alors don d'un cerveau_

_Pour qu'aussitôt_

_Je place sans erreur_

_Les élèves selon ce que me disait leur cœur._

_Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs,_

_Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

_Poudlard vécu en harmonie_

_De longues années, libre de tout souci._

_C'est pourquoi quand apparurent quelques divergences_

_Elles n'eurent d'abord aucune conséquence._

_Mais parmi les fondateurs la discorde grandit_

_Nourrie de leurs peurs et de leurs folies._

_Bientôt ils s'opposèrent avec fracas,_

_Chacun voulant imposer sa loi._

_Si bien qu'un beau matin l'école parut_

_Toute près de sa fin et à jamais perdue._

_C'est à ce moment là que Salazar Serpentard_

_Estima venue l'heure de son départ._

_Mais malgré la fin des conflits,_

_Jamais plus les maisons ne furent unies_

_Comme elles l'étaient au début de leur vie._

_Maintenant il ne reste que moi_

_Et vous connaissez le résultat :_

_Je vous répartie dans 4 maisons_

_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission,_

_Mais cette année_

_Il me faut rajouter_

_Que bien que condamnés à vous séparer_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de douter._

_Je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui_

_N'entraîne la fin qui m'horrifie._

_Au dehors le danger guette,_

_Et même la mort ne l'inquiète,_

_Jusqu'au jour où l'enfant du destin,_

_Aura choisi et accomplit son chemin._

_Nous devons nous unir contre les forces hostiles, _

_Si nous voulons un jour échapper à ce grand péril._

_Mais maintenant que vous avez entendu ma chanson,_

_Voici l'heure de vous donner votre maison._

Le choixpeau se tut, et au lieux des applaudissements habituels, un grand silence se fit, chacun méditant sur l'avertissement du choixpeau. Ce n'est que quand McGonagall prononça le premier nom que les discutions reprirent.

Quand il ne resta devant le choixpeau qu'un étudiant aux long cheveux noirs retenus ensembles par un ruban de soie verte, le directeur se leva et fit signe au garçon d'approcher de lui.

- « J'aimerais vous présenter un étudiant un peu particulier. A la demande de son père, il se joindra à vous cette année malgré son jeune âge. Je l'ai en effet autorisé à être admit dès l'âge de 10 ans et en vue de ses capacités, j'ai décidé, avec l'approbation de mes collègues de le faire entrer directement en deuxième année. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux abasourdis et lança un regard vers son père. Celui-ci semblait aussi surprit que lui, si ce n'est plus : apparemment, Dumbledore ne l'avait pas mis au courant.

- « Je dois également vous informer qu'étant donné son niveau dans ces matières, il ne suivra pas les cours de potions et suivra les cours de botanique avec les cinquièmes années. »

Il se rassit et fit un signe en direction de Minerva, lui demandant de poursuivre.

Celle-ci se racla la gorge et appela :

- « Gabriel Sébastian Snape. »

Harry s'avança et s'assit, tremblant encore sous le choc de ce qu'avait dit le directeur, tandis que de partout, des murmures résonnaient sur ce qui venait d'être révélé : non seulement la vieille chauve-souris avait un fils, mais en plus, celui-ci avait apparemment une intelligence hors du commun et était lui-aussi surdoué en potion.

_§ Mmm… intéressant, Mais dis-moi, Harry Potter, n'est tu pas sensé avoir disparu cet été ? §_

_° S'il te plait, ne dis rien ! Je ne veux pas que tout redevienne comme avant ! °_

_§ Tu as beaucoup souffert en effet… je le vois dans ta tête ! §_

_°………………………°_

_§ Alors Gabriel Snape, ou vais-je te mettre ? §_

_°A Serdaigle ! °_

_§ Tu ne veux donc plus aller à Gryffondor ? §_

_° Non, ce serait trop risqué ! Mets-moi à Serdaigle ! °_

_§ Tu es sûr ? Je maintiens ce que je t'ai déjà dis, tu serais toujours très bien à Serpentard tu sais ! §_

_° Non, envoie moi à Serdaigle, s'il te plait ! °_

_§ Très bien, si tu est sûr de toi…§_

- « ….SERDAIGLE! »

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et rejoignit sa table sous les applaudissements plus ou moins hésitants des élèves étonnés qu'il ne soit pas dans la maison de son père et ne sachant pas comment réagir au fait d'avoir un Snape dans leur maison (même s'il avait le potentiel pour rapporter beaucoup de points pour la coupe des 4 maisons, c'était quand même le fils du pire professeur de Poudlard !).

Ils lui firent cependant un assez bon accueil à leur table personne ne voulant s'attirer le courroux de maître des potions qui si on l'observait attentivement, montrait certains signes de fierté en regardant son fils.

Une fois assit, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui lui fit un léger signe de tête encourageant, avant de se reconcentrer sur le directeur qui présentait à présent le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : Gilderoy Lockhart.

C'était un homme vêtu d'une robe bleu myosotis et d'un chapeau de sorcier assortit qui reposait un peu de travers sur ses cheveux blonds ondulés. Il souriait de toutes ses dents tandis que de nombreuses filles l'applaudissaient, puis se rassit sous le regard franchement dégoûté de Sévérus. Étant arrivé au château l'après-midi même, Harry n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le rencontrer mais s'il en croyait ce que son père lui avait dit à son sujet, c'était un m'as-tu-vu totalement incompétent dont le seul but était de faire la première page des magasines. Pourquoi alors Dumbledore l'avait-il engagé ? Simplement parce que comme tous les ans, il n'avait trouvé personne de qualifier pour le poste de défense !

Une fois le festin achevé, Dumbledore se leva pour faire son habituel discours de recommandations avant de laisser les élèves retrouver leurs dortoirs.

- « Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit, et avant que vous alliez vous coucher, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots concernant le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir, et certains anciens élèves feraient bien de se le rappeler,… » Ajouta t'il en regardant plus particulièrement les jumeaux Weasley qui lui renvoyèrent un regard innocent, « … que le couvre-feu est à 21h pour les plus jeunes et à 22h à partir de la cinquième année, ce qui signifie qu'à cette heure précise, il ne devrait plus y avoir personne dans les couloirs. La foret interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite vous ne devez donc en aucun cas vous y rendre sans être accompagné d'un professeur. Les autorisations de sortie pour le village de Pré-au-Lard seront à remettre à vos directeurs de maison avant la semaine prochaine. M Rusard, le concierge m'a également demandé de vous rappeler que la magie est interdite dans les couloirs entre les cours et que la liste des objets interdits qui comporte cette année, si mes souvenirs sont bons, 369 objets, est disponible sur demande et reste accrochée à la porte de son bureau ainsi que dans chaque salle commune. La sélection des joueurs pour les équipes de quidditch se fera à la fin de la semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison doivent avertir le professeur de vol, Mme Bibine d'ici là… Comme vous le savez tous, Harry Potter à disparu cet été. Pour le moment nous n'avons aucune information sur l'endroit où il peut se trouver mais le ministère et moi même ne désespérons pas et les recherches se poursuivent, tout comme l'interrogatoire des dernières personnes à l'avoir vu. Si vous avez un quelconque indice sur l'endroit où M Potter se trouve actuellement, je vous invite bien sûr à nous le communiquer au plus vite. Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié; bonne nuit à tous ! »

Tous se levèrent et les premières années rejoignirent les préfets de leur maison pour que ceux-ci leur montre le chemin jusqu'à leur salle commune, tandis qu'Harry rejoignait son père près de la table des professeurs pour retourner dans leurs quartiers.

En chemin, ils croisèrent le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard, qui salua Sévérus d'un vague signe de tête avant de poursuivre son chemin à travers un mur.

- « Pourquoi est-il couvert de sang ? » demanda Harry qui était intrigué par ce fait depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu le fantôme l'année précédente.

- « Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis même jamais posé la question. La prochaine fois que tu le croises, demande lui, il te répondra peut-être ! » Lui répondit son père en arrivant devant le portrait de l'alchimiste.

- « C'est ça ! Et il m'invitera pour faire une partie de carte par la même occasion ! » Marmonna Harry sarcastique avant de suivre son père qui venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement, un léger sourire aux lèvres après avoir entendu la réplique du garçon.

_# Je crois que je déteints définitivement sur toi Harry ! #_

A suivre...


	8. premier jour de cours

**RAR:**

**gryffondor:** effectivement, connaissant Dumby, il ne pouvait pas laisser Gaby être en 1ère année ou faire les choses discrètement, même si dans son esprit, c'est sans doute aussi pour pousser les élèves à donner le meilleur d'eux même sans pour autant s'écraser les uns les autres mais c'est rarement comme ça que c'est perçu. La répartition de Gaby à Serdaigle en a effectivement surprit beaucoup mais ce qui les surprendra le plus, surtout certains, c'est le caractère beaucoup moins ténébreux de Gaby. Pour ce qu'a dit Dobby, il n'aura pas vraiment l'occasion ni le temps de l'oublier ne t'en fait pas.

**Valiane d'Avalon: **en effet, Gaby pourra entrer ans l'équipe de quidditch mais les circonstances seront un peu particulières comme tu t'en rendra compte plus tard. pour ce qui est de se remusclre, ne t'en fait pas, il va très bien suivre les consignes de Pompom et ça va beaucoup l'aider. pour ce qui est de notre 'grand ami' Gilderoy, le premier gros coup lui sera porté au chapitre 11 alors encore un peu de patience.

**Syt the Evil Angel:** en effet je connais la fic "ma seconde vie", c'est l'une de mes favorites et c'est vrai qu'elle m'a sans aucun doute influancée au moins pour le début de ma fic. La réaction d'Hermione face à Gaby viendra assez rapidement mais pour Drago, il faudra encore attendre assez longtemps comme pour celle des autres serpentards. Snape étant leur directeur de maison et connu parmis le fils de mangemorts pour être l'un d'entre eux, ils ne peuvent pas faire part de leur sentiments envers son fils trop ouvertement, d'autant plus s'ils sont hostiles... mais ça viendra (je ne dis pas quand, ça dévoilerait une partie de l'histoire). Pour cequi est d'unifier les maison, toutes les maisons, c'est en effet un beau rêve, même si Gaby va permettre certains rapprochements. Pour ce qui est d'une romance dans cette fic, je l'ai déja dit, c'est encore incertain. Par contre, si romance il y a deux choses sont quasiment sûre: cela ne concernera pas Gaby directement et ce sera deux hommes ensembles.

**Lilou: **En effet, Gaby va atiser les curiosités, en particulier chez une personne, et entrant en deuxième année à dix ans mais il aura encore plusieurs occasions pour ammener les gens à se poser des questions sur lui et son père (c'est vrai quoi, faudrait pas oublier son papounnet légèrement très protecteur, ce qui est contraire à son image de marque! lol!). Pour Hermione par contre... non, en fait je dirais rien, t'auras bientôt la réponse (quelques petites choses dans ce chapitre et le reste plus tard et en particulier dans le chapitre 12. Pour Ron, autant la route menant à la connerie est courte, autant celle pour en ressortir sera longue! Pour Mimi, même si ton idée m'a bien fait rire, non, Sev n'essayera pas de la noyer dans les toilettes. Pour pompom par contre, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit: à mon avis, elle ne dirait rien. Que crois tu qu'il se passerait si le monde sorcier apprennait que son héros a été violé par un moldu ? Pour la chanson du choixpeau, la fin est effectivement de moi mais le reste est simplement un gros mélange de toutes les chanson qui apparaissent dans les livres.

**Adenoïde: **ne t'en fait pas, pour le moment, Harry est beaucoup trop heureux d'avoir une famille pour penser à retrouver son ancienne apparence et son ancienne identité et ça va durer encore longtemps et probablement indéfiniement. Je veux dire par là qu'il a de fortes chances de rester Gaby à moins que... ne...et... (non non non, je ne remplirais pas les trous: déja parceque ça reviendrait à donner la fin de la fic, et aussi par ce que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûre de ce que je devrais y mettre). Pourquoi encore faire souffrir Harry et Sev ? Par ce que j'aime ça! Je plaisant rassure toi mais je suis désollée de t'apprendre qu'ils auront encore des moments difficiles à passer. Encore une chose, oui, Gaby va se faire des amis!

**Quierosake: **non, Gaby ne sera pas détesté pour sa supériorité car il va vite prouver qu'il mérite sa place. Par contre, c'est par pour autant que tout le monde va se mettre à l'adorer.

**Orphée Potter: **Non, ce n'est pas une vision, l'arrivée de Gaby est effectivement mitigée mais entre ceux qui ont peur de son père, ceux qui son curieux vis-à-vis de lui et ceux qui conciidèrent snape comme un mangemort, il y a de quoi avoir des réactions différentes: méfiance, dégout, indifférence, peur de la réaction de Sev, peur qu'il soit comme son père, lui lécher les pompes... Pour Ron, il n'a en effet pas encore atteint le sommet. Pour cela, il faut encore pateinter quelques chapitres.

**nanie nouche: **je me suis promis de ne révéler à personne jusqu'ou j'irais dans les années d'études. Par contre, je peux te dire que je vais bientôt commencer à écrire la deuxième année de Gaby à poudlard et qu'on retrouvera des éléments du 3ème livre.

**Jenny944, Lilou, lolodie, Orphée Potter, petite grenouille : **c'est vrai que Sev déteint sur Harry mais on en aura surtout la preuve dans la deuxième partie de la fic

**Zaika, Nymphodora Tonks, Nekoii, severafan, lyly, tchaye ( et tous ceux qui ont laissé une review et que j'ai déja nommé plus haut) : **merci pour vos encouragements

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Premier jour de cours**

Quand Harry et Sévérus entrèrent dans la grande salle le matin suivant, il n'y avait que quelques étudiants déjà présents. Il faut dire que le dimanche matin, comme le petit déjeuné était servi jusqu'à 10h, peu étaient assez courageux pour arriver avant 9h. Ils s'installèrent chacun à leur table et entamèrent leur repas.

Alors qu'il finissait sa troisième tartine, sous l'œil ravi de son père et de Mme Pomfresh qui le surveillaient constamment pour contrôler qu'il se nourrissait suffisamment, il entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir en face de lui. Il leva le nez de son bol de chocolat et observa brièvement le garçon en question, se rappelant vaguement avoir été assit pas très loin de lui en métamorphose l'année précédente, avant de le saluer.

- « Salut ! »

- « … bonjour…..Gabriel Snape c'est ça ? » demanda le nouvel arrivant, hésitant un peu par rapport à l'attitude à adopter avec le fils du directeur des Serpentards.

- « Oui, mais tu peux m'appeler Gaby si tu préfères. Et toi, tu es ? »

- « Terry Boot. Je suis en deuxième année. »

- « Oh !On sera ensemble alors. »

- « C'est vrai que tu as sauté une classe…C'est très rare non d'entrer à Poudlard si jeune ? »

- « D'après ce que je sais, la dernière personne à qui c'est arrivé est le directeur lui même. »

- « Comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas dans le dortoir des deuxième années alors ? »

- « En fait, je ne suis pas dans les dortoirs de Serdaigle. Je vis avec mon père dans ses appartements. »

- « Comment ça se fait ? »

- « C'est une longue histoire mais… disons que mon père préfère que je reste avec lui. »

- « Ah,… d'accord. »

Le professeur Flitwick les interrompit en leur tendant à chacun un morceau de parchemin.

- « Voilà votre emploi du temps jeunes gens. Comme vous pouvez le constater M Snape, le votre est légèrement modifié. »

(NdA : je sais qu'avant les professeurs le tutoyaient mais maintenant que les autres élèves sont là, ils ne peuvent pas faire de favoritisme et le traite comme les autres.)

- « Merci monsieur. » répondit Harry en se saisissant du document que le petit professeur lui tendait.

- « Pour vos cours supplémentaires de potion, vous verrez cela avec votre père. » termina l'enseignant en s'éloignant.

- « Pourquoi tu ne suis pas les cours de potion et de botanique avec nous ? »

- « Par ce que, comme l'a dit le professeur Dumbledore hier, j'ai un niveau plus avancé. En fait, j'ai déjà commencé le programme de sixième année en potion, et en botanique, j'ai disons des facilités à retenir les différentes plantes et leurs propriétés. C'est pour ça que le directeur a jugé préférable que je sois avec les cinquièmes années. » Répondit Harry avant de se plonger dans son emploi du temps.

Terry resta quelques secondes songeur vis à vis du jeune garçon assis en face de lui, remarquant à quel point il était plus chaleureux que son père et intrigué par la puissance qu'il devait avoir pour être à un tel niveau à son âge avant de faire de même.

_**Serdaigle - deuxième année :**_

_Lundi : _

_8h30 - 12h : libre (botanique2ème années - commun avec les Serpentards)_

_13h - 15h : Métamorphose (commun avec les Gryffondors)_

_15h 30- 17h30 : Histoire de la Magie (commun avec les Poufsouffles)_

_Mardi :_

_8h30 - 10h : Histoire de la magie_

_10h30 - 12h : Botanique 5ème année (commun avec les Poufsouffles) _

_(Potions 2ème année commun avec les Poufsouffles)_

_13h - 15h : Sortilèges (commun avec les Serpentards)_

_15h30 - 17h30 : DCFM (commun avec les Gryffondors)_

_Mercredi :_

_8h30 - 12h : Métamorphose_

_13h - 15h : Sortilèges_

_Jeudi :_

_8h30 - 10h : libre_

_10h - 12h : libre (botanique 2ème année)_

_13h - 15h : Botanique 5ème année (potions 2ème année)_

_15h30 - 17h30 : Sortilèges_

_Vendredi :_

_8h30 - 10h30 : Botanique 5ème année (potions 2ème année)_

_11h - 12h : Astronomie théorique_

_13h - 15h : DCFM_

_15h30 - 17h30 : libre (botanique 2ème année)_

_21h - 23h : astronomie pratique_

_Samedi :_

_Libre_

_Dimanche :_

_Libre_

Ils continuèrent finalement à bavarder quelques minutes, discutant des différents cours présents sur leur emploi du temps, puis Harry se leva après l'avoir salué et rejoint son père qui avait prévu une petite sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

----------------------------------------

- « Alors, comment ça se passe avec les Serdaigles? Tu t'entends avec eux ? J'ai remarqué que tu discutais avec Terry Boot au petit déjeuner. »

- « Oui, je n'avais jamais vraiment parlé avec lui l'an passé mais finalement c'est un garçon très gentil. Je pense qu'on pourra devenir ami. Pour ce qui est du reste de ma maison, je n'ai pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion de leur parler, mais… j'ai l'impression qu'il ne savent pas trop comment m'aborder, comme s'ils avaient peur de tes réactions. »

- « Ca va leur passer, ne t'inquiètes pas,…..une fois qu'ils sauront que tu n'as pas mon caractère!… Quoique le tien n'est pas mieux ! » Rigola t'il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- « Eh ! Laisses mes cheveux tranquilles ! Et je te signale que je ne suis pas aussi grognon que toi ! »

- « Alors, que penses-tu de ton emploi du temps ? » demanda Sévérus pour changer de sujet alors qu'il atteignaient la rue principale du village.

- « Il est plutôt bien ! En plus, comme je n'ai pas les cours de botanique en même temps que les 2ème années, j'ai le lundi matin de libre. Il faut par contre qu'on planifie mes entraînements et les cours de potion ! »

- « On verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment, que dirais-tu d'une petite balade dans la campagne environnante ? »

Ils marchèrent pendant près d'une heure, profitant de la nature qui les entourait. Sévérus le guida ensuite jusqu'à une petite clairière dans la forêt interdite. L'endroit était magnifique. Un large ruisseau dans lequel nageaient quelques poissons coupait l'étendue d'herbe en deux en continuait son chemin à travers les arbres. Autour d'eux poussaient de nombreuses espèces végétales aussi bien terrestres qu'aquatiques et ils en profitèrent pour remplir un plein panier de différentes plantes utiles pour la préparation des potions. Leur petite promenade leur ayant ouvert l'appétit, ils firent honneur au pique-nique que Sévérus avait pensé à emporter puis retournèrent vers le village où ils firent quelques magasins, notamment Honeydukes, puisque Harry, ayant épuisé les bonbons au citron que le directeur lui avait offert, souhaitait se racheter quelques sucreries. Ils ressortirent du magasin avec un gros sac de confiseries de toutes sortes attirant les regards étonnés de quelques passants qui n'avaient jamais vu l'austère professeur poser un orteil dans une telle boutique, puis rejoignirent Poudlard. Aux environs de 15h, ils étaient de retour dans les cachots et passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à s'occuper de leur récolte, mettant certaines plantes à sécher (attachées en bouquets et suspendues au fond du laboratoire), d'autres dans des bocaux (une fois réduites en poudre, ou dans un liquide de conservation pour ce qui est des plantes aquatiques), et le reste dans des boites de différentes tailles.

Après le dîner, qu'ils prirent chez eux bien installés devant la cheminée, ils s'intéressèrent finalement à la planification des entraînements de Harry.

Après plus d'une heure de débat, durant laquelle Harry appuyait sur le fait qu'il devait apprendre et s'entraîner le plus possible, à quoi son père répliquait qu'il avait aussi besoin de se reposer, ils se mirent enfin d'accord :

_Lundi :_

_8h30 - 12h : Théorie 3ème année_

_13h - 15h : Métamorphose (commun avec les Gryffondors)_

_15h 30- 17h30 : Histoire de la Magie (commun avec les Poufsouffles)_

_19h - 22h : Potions_

_Mardi :_

_8h30 - 10h : Histoire de la magie_

_10h30 - 12h : Botanique 5ème année (commun avec les Poufsouffles) _

_13h - 15h : Sortilèges (commun avec les Serpentards)_

_15h30 - 17h30 : DCFM (commun avec les Gryffondors)_

_19h30 - 20h30 : Entraînement physique_

_Mercredi :_

_8h30 - 12h : Métamorphose_

_13h - 15h : Sortilèges_

_15h30 - 18h30 : Potions_

_Jeudi :_

_8h30 - 10h : libre - théorie 3ème année_

_10h - 12h : libre - théorie 3ème année_

_13h - 15h : Botanique 5ème année _

_15h30 - 17h30 : Sortilèges_

_19h30 - 20h30 : Entraînement physique_

_Vendredi :_

_8h30 - 10h30 : Botanique 5ème année_

_11h - 12h : Astronomie théorique_

_13h - 15h : DCFM_

_15h30 - 18h : Devoirs_

_21h - 23h : Astronomie pratique_

_Samedi :_

_9h30 - 13h : Pratique 3ème année _

_14h - 15h : Entraînement physique_

_Dimanche :_

_10h - 12h : Potion_

_Temps libre_

Bien entendu, le planning serait modifié en fonction des progrès d'Harry, particulièrement pour ce qui est des entraînements physique, et ils étaient tous deux conscients que les horaires seraient sans aucun doute assouplis, sachant très bien que pour une potion par exemple, ils étaient tout à fait capable de rester enfermés plus de 5h dans le laboratoire sans même s'en rendre compte. L'essentiel de toute façon était de cadrer les choses afin de s'organiser au mieux, en particulier avec les devoirs que les professeurs ne manqueraient pas de donner.

------------------------------------

Comme il l'avait prévu, Harry passa donc le lundi matin à apprendre le programme de 3ème année. Il avait décidé de passer une heure maximum sur chaque matière par cession d'apprentissage et avait choisi d'étudier la métamorphose, la défense, la botanique et les sortilège le lundi et le vendredi et de garder les cours purement théoriques (histoire de la magie et astronomie) pour le temps libre qu'il avait le jeudi matin. Comme il lui restait un peu de temps avant de rejoindre la grande salle pour le repas, il s'était ensuite penché sur la liste des options de troisième année afin de décider lesquelles il allait suivre, souhaitant commencer dès maintenant en se réservant 3h le dimanche pour étudier ces deux nouvelles matières; il faudrait juste qu'il aille acheter ses nouveaux livres dès cette semaine.

Il avait le choix entre 5 domaines :

_-étude des runes anciennes_

_-étude des moldus _

_-soins aux créatures magiques_

_-divination_

_-arithmancie_

Il raya immédiatement l'étude des moldus : il avait vécu suffisamment longtemps à Privet Drive pour connaître tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur leur technologie ou leur mode de vie. L'arithmancie ne l'attirait pas particulièrement car trop proche des mathématiques qu'il avait toujours eu en horreur, mais les soins aux créatures magiques par contre paraissaient très intéressants et ayant toujours adoré les animaux, Harry décida de le sélectionner. Pour l'autre matière, il hésitait entre étude des runes et divination qui semblaient toutes deux être intéressantes puis opta finalement pour les runes décidant que la divination était quelque chose de trop nébuleux pour qu'on s'y fie totalement. Il étudierait donc les runes et les créatures magiques.

Pendant le repas de midi, il demanda aux élèves les plus âgés qui avait choisi ces deux matières quels livres ils avaient acheté et nota les titres sur un bout de parchemin avant de quitter la table en compagnie de Terry pour le cours de Métamorphose.

Terry s'installa à sa place habituelle près de son ami Michael Corner et Harry attendit que tout le monde s'installe avant de prendre place.

Le seul siège qui restait était à côté de Neville Londubat, un garçon assez timide et maladroit de la maison Gryffondor avec lequel Harry s'entendait plutôt bien l'année précédente.

- « Je peux m'asseoir ? »

- « Bien-bien sûr » bégaya Neville.

- « Je m'appelle Gabriel. Tu peux m'appeler Gaby si tu veux. Et toi ? »

- « Ne-neville. »

Connaissant les relations plus que tendues entre son père et l'autre garçon, Harry décida d'orienter la conversation sur le cours.

- « Alors, comment est le professeur McGonagall? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle est assez sévère mais moi, je l'ai trouvé plutôt sympathique pendant les vacances. »

- « Tu-tu as passé tes va-vacances ici ? »

- « Non, juste les deux dernières semaines. Je suis arrivé le 20 août en même temps que mon père. »

Le voyant toujours aussi tendu il poursuivi :

- « C'est à cause de mon père que tu es mal à l'aise? Tu ne devrais pas tu sais, il ne te fera pas de mal parce que tu parles avec moi, au contraire, il espère que je me ferais vite des amis. »

- « C'est que… il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Je suis plutôt maladroit en potion alors… »

- « Je peux t'aider dans cette matière si tu veux, je m'y connais plutôt bien. »

- « Tu… tu ferais ça ? » demanda Neville incrédule.

- « Bien entendu, pourquoi pas? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre en raison de certains cours que je fais en plus avec mon père mais si tu as besoin de moi n'hésites pas! »

- « Merci ! » répondit sincèrement l'autre garçon en se détendant légèrement.

- « Il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il paraît tu sais… il faut juste savoir comment le prendre. Et pour les potions, essaie de te concentrer sur chacun de tes gestes, ça t'aidera ! »

- « J'essayerais ! » promit Neville

Ils stoppèrent là leur conversation le professeur de métamorphose venant d'arriver.

- « Bonjour à tous ! »

- « Bonjour professeur ! »

- « Cette année, nous allons commencer des transformations un peu plus compliquée. J'attends donc de la rigueur et du sérieux de la part de tous. »

- « …… »

- « Bien ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir comment changer un animal en verre à pied. » Expliqua t-elle en passant dans les rangs afin de donner un crapaud à chaque élève.

- « Observez bien » commença t-elle une fois de retour sur l'estrade, « Vous pointez votre baguette et faites trois petits mouvements secs avant de dire PERAVERTO… comme ceci : 1...2...3...PERAVERTO »

Aussitôt l'animal se changea en un superbe verre en cristal décoré de fins filaments dorés.

- « A vous maintenant ! »

Harry qui avait déjà réalisé cette métamorphose observa son voisin dans sa tentative, qui échoua d'ailleurs lamentablement

- « Tu dois visualiser ce que tu veux obtenir avant de prononcer la formule Neville. Regarde, je te montre. »

Il se concentra un instant puis prononça la formule. Aussitôt un verre magnifique apparu devant lui.

- « splendide M Snape, 20 points pour Serdaigle ! » le félicita le professeur avant de montrer son travail au reste de la classe.

- « Je suis ravie de constater que votre place dans cette classe n'est pas volée. Je n'avais jamais vu un verre aussi bien réussi…. Il m'est d'ailleurs vaguement familier… »

- « J'ai reproduit un de ceux de l'argenterie familiale avec le serpent du blason des Snape s'enroulant autour du pied. »

- « C'est donc cela, il me semblait bien l'avoir déjà vu. Vous pouvez le garder, je suis persuadée qu'il fera plaisir à votre père. Encore toutes mes félicitations ! »

A la fin du cours, seuls cinq autres élèves avaient réussi dont Hermione et à la stupéfaction de tous, Neville, grâce aux conseils avisés de Gaby, ce qui lui permit, pour la première fois dans cette matière, de rapporter 10 points à sa maison.

Harry sortit en même temps que Ron qui lui lança discrètement :

- « Alors le petit génie? Papa va être fier, deux heures de cours et tu es déjà le chouchou de la prof ! »

- « Laisse-le tranquille Ron ! » le sermonna Hermione qui se trouvait aux côtés du rouquin, en le tirant par la manche pour qu'il avance.

Le cœur légèrement serré, il partit lui aussi vers son prochain cours, craignant de plus en plus de ne jamais regagner l'amitié de Ron qui avait l'air de le détester au plus haut point.

Après un cours d'histoire de la magie aussi assommant que toujours et un dîner dans la grande salle, Harry rejoignit son père. Il le trouva installé dans le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main.

- « Alors cette première journée ? »

- « Bien ! »Répondit Harry, ne voulant pas repenser à l'attitude de son ex-meilleur-ami.

- « Minerva ma parlé de ton travail au repas, elle semblait très fière de toi et m'a dit que tu avait quelque chose à m'offrir. »

- « En effet…. Ferme les yeux et tends les mains ! »

Sévérus obtempéra et Harry y déposa son œuvre.

- « Voilà ! »

- « Il est vraiment parfait ! Je suis incapable de le différencier des originaux ! Tu as fait un travail excellent bravo ! »

- « Merci papa!…..Qu'est qu'on fait ce soir ? »

- « Je pensais attaquer la potion Felix Felicis, le veritaserum ou le polynectar. »

- « Mmm…. La chance inébranlable, la vérité absolue ou le meilleur des camouflages éphémère…..choix difficile… mais je choisi le veritaserum ! »

------------------------------------

Deux heures plus tard, une légère fumée bleutée s'échappait d'un chaudron au contenu aussi limpide que de l'eau.

- « Parfait, comme toujours ! Tu me ferais presque peur parfois tu sais ! »

- « Mais oui ! Comme si moi, je pouvais te faire peur ! »Rigola Harry avant de demander : « Il n'est pas très tard, on a le temps de commencer le polynectar non? Après tout, la première étape est très courte et comme il faut un mois pour préparer cette potion… »

- « C'est d'accord, vas-y….mais après, à la douche et au lit ! Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui ! »

- « Merci papa ! »

Harry retourna dans le salon prendre le livre _les potions de grands pouvoir_ dans la bibliothèque et lu le début de la recette à voix haute.

- « faire bouillir 1,5 L d'eau de pluie avec une poignée d'yeux de tritons. Laisser réduire de moitié et ajouter 8 touffes de polygonum et tournant 3 fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre puis 200g de sangsues séchées tout en remuant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Laisser ensuite reposer 5 minutes puis saupoudrer de 50g de gentiane séchée. Laisser ensuite reposer au moins deux jours sans remuer et hors du feu. …c'est partit ! »

Sévérus observait Harry se démener derrière son chaudron : il était vraiment incroyable ! Il faisait preuve d'une précision et d'un maîtrise que lui même avait mit des années à obtenir, et pourtant jusqu'à présent, il était le plus jeune maître des potion jamais diplômé…. Titre qu'il ne conserverait apparemment plus très longtemps ! Une demi-heure plus tard, la première étape de la préparation était terminée sans qu'Harry ne se soit penché ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois sur le livre pour vérifier un dosage ou l'ordre dans lequel ajouter les ingrédients. Il retira ensuite son chaudron des flammes et le déposa en sécurité dans un coin de la pièce avant de débarrasser son plan de travail.

Il était près de 23h quand Sévérus l'embrassa sur le front comme il le faisait tous les soirs pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. A peine son père fut-il sorti de sa chambre qu'il s'endormi comme un bébé.

A suivre...

* * *

PS: on fait un marché ? (J'aime pas beaucoup le chantage mais on va voir si c'est efficace! lol!) Si je dépasse les 25 reviews pour ce chapitre, je poste la suite, même si c'est demain. Sinon, ce sera comme d'habitude dans 4 à 6 jours. 


	9. Fin de semaine mouvementée

**Chose promise, chose due : voilà le chapitre 9.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews.**

**Je crois que je rééssayerai le chantage de temps à autre, ça marche plutôt bien !**

**Avant tout, voilà les RAR:**

**Vue le nombre de reviews, je vais mettre les réponses aux questions en vrac, ça sera plus simple. Je penses que vous retrouverez tous seuls les réponses que vous vouliez ! Et pour tous ceux qui m'ont simplement laissé des encouragements, merci aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

- Harry fera en effet un jour face à Voldemort, mais c'est vraiment pas pour tout de suite.

- Ma fic va aller plus loin que l'affrontement final, mais c'est tout ce que je dirais à ce sujet ! (je vais quand même pas vous raconter la fin! lol!)

- Oui le secret de Gaby et Sévérus finira par être découvert mais, là non plus, je ne dirais rien d'autre.

**- **Ron aura effectivement toujours ce caractère jaloux et trop Gryffondor mais il va y avoir encore quelques changements pour lui (en bien comme en mal)

- Gaby a en effet passé toutes ses vacances immergé dans ses bouquins; c'était pour lui le moyen de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il avait subit.

- La rencontre Gaby - Drago se fera mais pour un affrontement direct, il faudra là aussi patienter. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que pour le moment, Sévérus étant concidéré et connu des fils de mangemorts comme étant un fidel du seigneur des ténèbres, personne parmi eux n'aura l'idée de provoquer ou faire du mal à son fils... les consequences seraient trop lourdes.

- Je l'ai déja dit mais je vais le répéter: si romance il y a, ce sera un slash. Par contre, Gaby ne sera probablement pas concerné.

- Pour que Neville voit en son prof de potion autre chose que le sadique des cachots, je craint qu'un peu de temps ne lui soit encore nécéssaire. Enfin, il faut le comprendre, après une année de souffrance! Par contre, oui, Gaby aurait pu comprendre que Neville avait peur de Sévérus même s'il n'avait pas été au courant. Après tout, la réputation de Sévérus le précède!

- Pour les regards des autres envers le comportement de Sévérus face à son fils, c'est pas fini. Certain risque d'en tomber sur le cul ! Par contre, Sev n'est pas pret de retirer ses robes noirs... enfin, pour les cours.

- Gaby-Hermione-Neville comme nouveau trio de Poudlard ? Pourquoi pas mais... qui dit que ce sera un trio ?

- Non Drago ne tentera pas d'enroler Gaby. Sévérus étant concidéré comme un mangemort, il n'en voit pas le besoin; pour lui, Gaby ne peut que suivre son père.

( un petit mot pour lilou: tu dis que je ferais une bonne serpentarde. Tu n'as pas tord. Sur un autre site, j'ai effectivement été répartie à serpentard!)

Bonne lecture!

**PS1:** pour ceux qui aiment papa Sévérus en action, je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire!

**PS2: **je ne refait pas de chantage cette fois mais n'oubliez pas les review pour autant! lol!

**PS3:** A partir de ce chapitre,vous risquez de reconnaitre certaines phrases tirées des livres mais j'avoue que j'ai préféré garder certains passages tels que JK Rowling les a écrit car ils sont déja parfaits!lol!

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Fin de semaine mouvementée :**

Harry attendait depuis quelques minutes devant la serre n°4 en compagnie des 5ème années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle lorsque le professeur Chourave arriva, suivie de près par Gilderoy Lockhart. Elle semblait avoir perdu toute sa gaieté habituelle et paraissait de très mauvaise humeur.

- « Bonjour tout le monde » lança Lockhart, « je viens de montrer à votre professeur comment s'y prendre avec un filet du diable. N'allez pas croire que je suis meilleur qu'elle en botanique mais il se trouve que j'ai souvent eu à faire à ce genre de plante exotique lors ne mes nombreux voyage alors je me suis permis de lui donner quelques conseils et… »

- « Entrez et installez-vous ! » l'interrompit le professeur Chourave excédée.

Harry s'apprêtait à franchir la porte à la suite des autres quand il fut retenu par le bras. Il tressaillit à ce contact mais se rendit compte en se retournant que ce n'était que le professeur de défense. Il refoula rapidement les images de son oncle qui tentaient de faire surface comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un d'autre que son père le touchait sans prévenir et regarda son professeur dans les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il voulait.

- « Gabriel, j'aurais un mot à te dire. Vous êtes d'accord pour qu'il soit un peu en retard à votre cours n'est ce pas ? »

Chourave ne semblait pas d'accord mais il ne lui laissa pas le choix, lui fermant la porte de la serre au nez.

- « Alors Gaby, tu permet que je t'appelle ainsi n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda t-il en lui faisant un grand sourire étincelant, « comme ça tu es entré avec un an d'avance et directement en 2ème année? Il paraît qu'entrer à Poudlard à seulement 10 ans est très rare et que tu es très doué en potion ? D'ailleurs si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, je suis près à t'aider; je suis moi-même un spécialiste des potions… Bien sûr, dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai compris que tu avais un brillant avenir devant toi ! C'était évident ! »

Lockhart recula légèrement et l'observa de haut en bas.

- « Si jeune et déjà si brillant… presque autant que moi à ton âge ! Dommage que tu ais le teint si pâle, ton visage ne doit pas très bien ressortir sur les photos…mais enfin, je suis sûr que tu pourras au moins te faire un nom dans le domaine des potions. Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas tout à fait aussi glorieux que de remporter cinq fois de suite le prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-hebdo, comme c'est mon cas, mais c'est quand même un début. »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil chaleureux avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. Harry resta un instant sur place, stupéfait du discours qu'il venait d'entendre puis secoua la tête amusé avant de rejoindre enfin son cours.

Le professeur Chourave se tenait derrière une table sur laquelle était posé un énorme pot contenant une sorte de plante rampante, d'aspect plutôt repoussant, qui avait d'ailleurs commencé à s'étirer sur le sol en direction des élèves pas vraiment rassurés de la voir approcher de leurs pieds.

Quand Harry fut installé à sa place, entre 2 garçons de Poufsouffle qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être minuscule, le professeur commença son cours.

- « Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la tentacula vénéneuse et en repiquer quelques boutures. Qui peut me dire quelles sont ses caractéristiques ? »

Les seules mains qui se levèrent furent celle d'Harry et d'une fille de Poufsouffle.

- « Oui Miss ? »

- « La tentacula vénéneuse est l'une des plantes rampante les plus dangereuses. »

- « C'est exacte, 5 points pour Poufsouffle. M Snape ? »

- « La tentacula vénéneuse fait partie de la même famille que le filet du diable. Elle possède de longs tentacules hérissés de fines épines rouges très pointues qui lui donnent d'ailleurs sa couleur si particulière. Si on est piqué par une tentacula, on est plongé peu à un dans un état de torpeur et de paralysie temporaire qui permet à la plante de nous attirer dans ses filets afin d'extraire de notre corps toute substance nutritive. Bien entendu, elle n'est dangereuse pour un humain qu'à la taille adulte, avant cela, son venin n'est pas assez puissant. Une plante de la taille de celle qui se trouve ici ne peut qu'attraper des souris ou à la rigueur des lapins, mais rien de plus gros. »

- « Excellent M Snape, 15 points pour Serdaigle. Pouvez-vous nous dire quelque chose en ce qui concerne ses propriétés ou son utilité ? »

- « Et bien, …je sais qu'elle est utilisée broyée pour la fabrication de certaines potions anesthésiantes ou de sommeil et que son venin entre dans la composition de nombreux poisons et contrepoisons. »

- « C'est tout à fait exacte, encore 10 points pour Serdaigle. J'ajouterais simplement que ses fleurs, qui n'apparaissent qu'à la fin de la période de reproduction, sont souvent utilisées en parfumerie pour leur odeur délicate et envoûtante. »

Se saisissant d'un sécateur, elle poursuivi :

- « Pour ce qui est du repiquage c'est assez simple. Il faut déterrer une racine et en couper un morceau d'environ 5 cm…comme ceci… Ensuite, vous le laissez tremper 10 minutes dans une potion fertilisante avant de le mettre dans un mélange de terre noire des bois et de sable. Faites attention à bien mettre la même quantité de terre que de sable. Arrosez ensuite abondamment. Si tout se passe bien, dans deux semaines, on pourra observer un nouveau plant faire surface. Maintenant, c'est à vous ! Vous avez tous vos gants en peau de dragon ? …Très bien ! Allez-y ! »

Le cours se déroula sans incident en Mme Chourave les laissa finalement sortir 20 minutes avant la fin avec un devoir sur la branchiflore à rendre pour le prochain cours pendant lequel ils verraient cette plante en détail.

Harry rejoignit Terry, qui lui demanda si son cours de botanique était intéressant, et le reste de ses camarades pour le cours de sortilège durant lequel il fit gagner 30 points à sa maison après avoir parfaitement réussi un sortilège de jambencoton et un sort de pétrification. Pour terminer la journée, il se rendit finalement au cours de DCFM qu'il avait en commun avec les Gryffondors.

Harry et Terry s'installèrent vers le fond de la salle et sortirent leurs livres en attendant que le reste de la classe arrive. Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, Lockhart s'éclairci la gorge et le silence de fit. Il prit sur la table d'Hermione qui était assise au premier rang son exemplaire de _Vacances avec les harpies _et montra à tout le monde sa propre photo sur la couverture. L'image le représentait assis sur un balai, souriant au photographe tout en se recoiffant d'un geste de la main.

_° Il est pareil au naturel qu'en photo, c'est dingue ! °_

- « Ca c'est moi ! Gilderoy Lockhart ! Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la ligue de défense contre les forces de mal et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par Sorcière-hebdo. Mais ne parlons pas de ça… après tout, je n'ai pas tué le spectre de la mort en lui souriant ! Je vois que vous avez tous acheté mes livres, c'est parfait. On va donc commencer par un petit questionnaire pour vérifier que vous les avez bien lu. »

Il distribua les formulaires et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

- « Vous avez 1h. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la première question et ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en poursuivant sa lecture. Toutes les questions portaient sur le professeur lui-même. Il sourit intérieurement …

_° Comment peut-il être aussi imbu de lui-même ? Il ne s'intéresse véritablement qu'à lui ! Ce type est vraiment pas croyable!…. Quand je vais lire ça à papa…°_

… et commença à répondre aux questions.

_1- Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

_2- Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

_3- A votre avis, quel est le plus grand exploit réalisé par Gilderoy Lockhart à ce jour ?_

………

_54- Quelle est la date de l'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart et quel serait à ses yeux le cadeau idéal ?_

30 minutes avant la fin du cours, le professeur ramassa finalement les questionnaires et y jeta un coup d'œil devant toute la classe.

- « Allons, allons, je vois que personne ne se souviens que ma couleur préférée, c'est le lilas. Je l'ai pourtant indiqué clairement dans _Une année avec le Yéti_. Et certains d'entre-vous feraient bien de relire attentivement _Promenade avec les loups-garous_. J'y explique dans le chapitre douze que mon cadeau d'anniversaire idéal serait l'harmonie entre tous les hommes, qu'ils aient ou non des pouvoirs magiques… Mais Miss Granger sait que mon ambition secrète serait de débarrasser le monde des forces du mal et de lancer ma propre marque de produits pour les cheveux. Bravo ! Excellente élève. En fait,… elle a tout bon ! Qui est Miss Granger ?

Hermione leva une main tremblante, rouge pivoine à cause du compliment qu'elle venait de recevoir.

_° Sacrée Hermione ! Même à ça tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir tout juste ! °_

- « Félicitation Miss ! 10 points pour Gryffondor ! Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous rendrai vos copies au prochain cours ! Vous pouvez y aller ! »

En sortant, Harry alla directement à la bibliothèque faire son devoir de botanique. Même s'il connaissait bien la branchiflore, il espérait trouver quelques nouvelles informations dans un des livres spécialisés dans les plantes aquatiques mais après quelques minutes à potasser un épais volume intitulé _propriétés des plantes aquatiques magiques du bassin méditerranéen par Jay Peurdelot, _et avoir demandé à Mme Pince s'il y avait d'autres ouvrages traitant de ce sujet, il abandonna ses recherches et rempli les deux rouleaux de parchemins demandés avec ses propres connaissances et incluant ce que le professeur lui avait appris concernant la variété vivant dans le lac de Poudlard. N'ayant pas d'autres devoirs, il se décida à aller dîner un peu plus tôt que d'habitude.

Après manger, il attendit que son père le rejoigne près des portes de la grande salle avec leurs balais puis ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le terrain de quidditch. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans les vestiaires à côté du bureau de Mme Bibine qui avait donnée le mot de passe 'l'important c'est de participer' à Sévérus. Ils retirèrent leur robe de sorcier et leur cape afin d'être plus à l'aise et Harry laissa ses affaires sur une chaise. Rendus au milieu du terrain, il enfourchèrent enfin leurs balais et décolèrent. Ils restèrent dans le ciel plus d'une heure. Harry raconta sa journée à son père, notamment le 'cours' de Lockhart ce qui fit ricaner Sévérus, puis sentant qu'il commençait à fatiguer, Snape lui demanda de redescendre.

Ils retournèrent donc au vestiaire récupérer leurs affaires et repartirent chez eux prendre une bonne douche et un repos bien mérité. Sévérus n'étant plus habitué à se tenir sur un balais, il se plaignit tout au long du chemin à son 'fils tyrannique qui ne pense pas à son vieux père' d'avoir mal partout, et en particulier à un endroit qui risquait de l'empêcher de s'asseoir le lendemain. A quoi Gaby répondit en riant que si déjà à 32 ans il ne supportait plus un petit vol de rien du tout, quand il aurait 10 ans de plus, il faudrait le porter pour l'amener à sa salle de cours !

---------------------------------------------

Le cours de métamorphose du mercredi se déroula sans le moindre problème et Harry impressionna de nouveau son professeur en réussissant la transformation d'un scarabée en bouton de chemise du premier coup. Cela lui rapporta 20 points ainsi qu'un sourire admiratif d'Hermione et Neville et un regard jaloux et haineux de Ron, qu'Harry ne vit heureusement pas. Celui-ci n'avait apparemment toujours pas digéré la punition que sa mère lui avait infligé pour s'être battu à la librairie pendant les vacances et lui en voulait pour ça.

- « J'aimerais que vous me rendiez un devoir sur les différents types de métamorphoses humaines que ce soit les métamorphomages, les animagi ou les transformations grâce à un sortilège. Au moins dix parchemins. »

A ses mots un brouhaha de mécontentement se fit entendre.

- « Silence ! Je veux ces parchemins sur mon bureau dans un mois. Vous êtes autorisés à faire ce travail en groupe, quatre personnes maximum par groupe. Ceux qui me rendront le travail le plus complet rapporteront chacun 30 points à leur maison. Vous pouvez partir ! »

Aussitôt tous se remirent à discuter pour savoir avec qui ils allaient travailler. Harry avait demandé à Terry mais celui-ci, désolé, lui avait répondu qu'il était déjà avec Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner et Padma Patil. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander à Neville, celui-ci le devança :

- « Tu… ça te dirait de travailler avec moi ? »

- « Bien entendu ! En fait, j'allais justement te le proposer ! »

- « Excusez-moi… » Les interrompit Hermione, « J'ai entendu votre conversation et je me demandais si je pouvais me joindre à vous? »

- « Si Neville est d'accord, je n'y vois aucun problème ! »

- « Bien bien sûr Hermione ! »

- « Est ce que je peux proposer à Ron de venir ? » demanda t-elle, incertaine de la réaction de Gabriel après ce que le rouquin lui avait fait.

- « C'est OK pour moi ! »

- « Si tu veux. A condition qu'il accepte de travailler avec moi ! » Répondit Harry d'un ton légèrement amer.

- « Merci ! Je reviens… » Fit-elle est s'éloignant pour rejoindre Ron qui discutait avec ses amis un peu plus loin.

Ils eurent apparemment une discussion animée, si on en croyant les gestes agacés d'Hermione et la couleur rouge qui teintait les joues de Ron. Quand elle revint, elle avait retrouvé son calme mais une lueur de regret et d'exaspération brillait au fond de ses yeux.

- « Finalement on ne sera que tous les trois. Ron a décidé de faire équipe avec Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. » Les informa t-elle sans révéler les propos blessants qu'avait tenu le roux à l'encontre du jeune garçon pour la dissuader de rejoindre son groupe.

Elle trouvait en effet le fils de Snape non seulement sympathique, contrairement à son père, mais aussi quelque peu mystérieux et souhaitait vraiment faire sa connaissance. Elle avait donc saisi l'occasion du devoir du professeur de métamorphose pour se rapprocher de lui et apprendre à le connaître mieux, et ce n'est pas en lui disant que son ami refusait catégoriquement de collaborer avec le 'fiston chéri de la vieille chauve-souris des cachots' qu'ils allaient se rapprocher.

Bien qu'Harry avait comprit, tout comme Neville, vu le regard en coin qu'il avait lancé à son condisciple, que Ron avait sans doute refusé de travailler avec 'le fils du bâtard graisseux', il n'en dit rien.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver dès le dimanche suivant à la bibliothèque pour commencer les recherches et se séparèrent finalement à l'entrée de la grande salle, chacun se dirigeant vers sa table.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement et le soir venu, Harry retourna à la préparation du polynectar qu'il avait débuté deux jours plus tôt.

- « Remettre la potion à chauffer. Dès qu'elle atteint la température de 60°c, ajouter 10g de corne de bicorne en poudre et sans remuer déposer délicatement 7cm de peau de serpent d'arbre du cap à la surface de la préparation. Attendre que celle-ci soit dissoute et porter à ébullition tout en remuant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

Quand la potion commence à bouillonner, réduire le feu et ajouter 30g de chrysopes mortes réduites en poudre puis laisser mijoter »

Une fois chaque étape accomplie, Harry se tourna vers son père qui l'observait, une expression satisfaite sur le visage.

- « Dimanche on pourra commencer la Felix Felicis? Les chrysopes doivent cuire 21 jours avant que je puisse continuer.»

- « Bien entendu, si tu en as envie ! Que te reste t-il à faire pour terminer le polynectar ? »

- « Il ne me reste qu'à ajouter de la sisymbre et à laisser reposer une journée hors du feu. Ensuite, il suffira d'ajouter un petit morceau de celui à qui l'on veut ressembler et le tour est joué ! »

- « En effet. Que peux-tu me dire à propos du sisymbre ? »

- « Qu'il faut la cueillir à le pleine lune ! »

- « Vraiment excellent Gaby, je suis fière de toi ! Si tu réussis sans problème la Felix Felicis et l'Amortensia qui est…? »

- « Le plus puissant filtre d'amour au monde ! »

- « C'est bien cela ! Je disais donc si tu réussis ces potions, on s'attaquera au programme de la 7ème année tout de suite après ! »

- « Vrai ? » s'écria Harry fou de joie. « Et après? Tu me laissera essayer le saule cogneur dans la potion tue loup ? »

- « Tout ce que tu veux… mais pas sans moi ! » rigola Sévérus, amusé par l'attitude de Harry qui semblait aussi heureux qu'un gamin de 5 ans à qui on vient offrir ses cadeaux de noël en avance.

------------------------------------

- « …… Il est de mon devoir de vous armer contre les créatures dangereuses et les plus répugnantes qui soient connues dans le monde sorcier. Vous aurez peut-être les plus belles peurs de votre vie dans cette classe. Mais sachez que rien de fâcheux ne vous arrivera tant que vous êtes en ma présence. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est garder votre calme. »

Lockhart découvrit alors la cage posée sur son bureau et tous purent voir ce qu'elle contenait.

- « Des lutins de Cornouaille? … Ils ne sont pas très dangereux ! » Fit remarquer Seamus en se retenant de rire.

- « N'en soyez pas si sûr ! Ils peuvent se révéler de véritables petites pestes. Voyons comment vous allez vous en sortir…. » Termina t'il avant d'ouvrir la cage.

Dès qu'elle fut ouverte, la dizaine de lutin se dispersa dans la salle causant un chaos indescriptible.

Les créatures étaient hautes d'une vingtaine de centimètres et de couleur bleue électrique. Leur tête était pointue et elles possédaient un cri très aigu qui faisait mal aux oreilles.

- « Allons, allons, attrapez-les voyons ! » Hurla Lockhart après avoir lancé un sort qui n'eut aucun effet.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, les élèves se ruèrent en dehors de la salle. Alors qu'il allait lui aussi franchir la porte, Lockhart aperçu Harry.

- « M Snape, je vous demanderai simplement de remettre en cage ceux qui restent ! » s'exclama t-il avant de sortir, refermant la porte derrière lui.

- « Non, ben c'est ça ! Vas-y, sauve toi ! » Éructa Harry « Et ça ose se prétendre professeur ! Papa avait raison, c'est vraiment un bon à rien ! »

Alors qu'il continuait à fulminer et à pester contre 'l'autre imbécile qui ne sait même pas se servir correctement de sa baguette', il entendit une petite voix plaintive.

- « Gaby? C'est toi ? Tu veux bien m'aider ? »

- « Neville? T'es où ? » Demanda Harry en cherchant son camarade des yeux.

- « Au dessus de ta tête ! Les lutins m'ont suspendus au lustre ! »

- « Ne bouges surtout pas ! Je te fais descendre ! WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA »

Tout doucement Harry ramena son camarade apeuré jusque sur la terre ferme.

- « Ca va ? »

- « O-oui…merci de ton aide ! » répondit Neville encore tremblant.

- « Je les immobilise et tu les remets dans la cage d'accord ? » demanda Harry avant de pétrifier le lutin le plus proche d'un simple IMMOBILUS.

- « Ouf ! On a enfin terminé ! » Dit Neville trois-quarts d'heure plus tard.

Les deux étudiants observèrent ce qui restait de la salle de classe : les encriers étaient renversés, la corbeille à papier retournée et les tableaux à l'effigie du professeur avaient été arrachés des murs et reposaient à présent sur le sol en compagnie de plusieurs livres aux pages arrachées, répandus au milieu des tables et des chaises en morceaux.

- « Je crois qu'on en a assez fait ! Laissons-le se débrouiller avec le reste ! » Dit Harry qui suait à grosses gouttes.

- « Entièrement d'accord avec toi ! Sortons ! En plus, il faut que j'aille rejoindre les autres en histoire de la magie ! Heureusement que je n'avait pas cours avec Snape ! Je n'imagine même pas ce que ce… excuse-moi, c'est pas ce que je…» baraguina t-il horrifié d'avoir presque insulté le père de son ami.

- « C'est rien, calme toi ! Et puis, tu t'es arrêté à temps ! »

- « Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'insulter, c'est juste qu'il me fait tellement peur… et je suis persuadé qu'il m'aurait retiré au moins 100 points pour avoir manqué la moitié de son cours ! »

- « Sur ce point, je suis pas d'accord avec toi ! En lui expliquant les raisons de ton retard… »

- « Peut-être… enfin avec Binns, je suis certain de ne pas risquer une retenue ! Il ne me verra même pas rentrer en classe ! » Termina t-il en quittant son ami à un croisement pour prendre la direction de sa salle de cours.

Alors qu'Harry arrivait au niveau du pallier du deuxième étage, il entendit quelque chose. Il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. C'était une voix traînante, glacée comme du venin, une voix à figer le sang :

- _« …Viens… viens à moi… que je te déchire… que je t'écorche… »_

Il scruta la pénombre du couloir avant de s'avancer de quelques pas, apeuré mais néanmoins curieux. La voix semblait s'éloigner, devenant de plus en plus faible.

- _« …Si affamé… depuis si longtemps… »_

Il continua à suivre la voix, intrigué, celle-ci semblant résonner à l'intérieur même des murs de l'école.

- _« …Je sens l'odeur du sang…. » _Termina la voix avant de disparaître.

Harry continua à avancer mais se figea à l'angle suivant.

Sur le mur, en face de lui, une inscription scintillait dans la lueur des torches :

_La chambre des secrets a été ouverte._

_Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde !_

Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il glissa dans une flaque d'eau et se retrouva assit sur les fesses, juste au moment ou la cloche annonçant la fin des cours retenti. Alors qu'il allait se relever en prenant appui sur le mur devant lui, il aperçu la forme noire qui se balançait au mur à moins d'un mettre de sa tête en recula précipitamment en s'aidant de ses mains : Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge était pendue par la queue à un gros anneau de fer incrusté dans le mur.

Figé de terreur, Harry ne pensa même pas à se relever ni n'entendit les élèves arriver à l'extrémité du couloir, sortant certainement d'un cours d'enchantement d'après la direction de laquelle ils venaient.

Les conversations et les bruits de pas s'évanouirent peu à peu lorsque les premiers arrivants aperçurent le message et la chatte. Puis tous se mirent à parler en même temps. Le brouhaha attira peu à peu d'autres élèves qui se regroupèrent pour voir ce qui se passait.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

Rusard, alerté par la cacophonie des étudiants, se fraya un chemin dans la foule. Lorsqu'il arriva au centre du demi-cercle que les adolescents avaient inconsciemment formé, il recula horrifié.

- « Ma chatte ! Qu'est t-il arrivé à ma chatte ? » Hurla t-il, les yeux exorbités.

C'est à ce moment qu'il aperçu Harry, toujours assis dans la flaque d'eau, incapable de bouger.

- « Vous ! C'est vous qui avez tué ma chatte ! » Cria t-il d'une voix stridente avant d'attraper Harry de plus en plus terrifié, tremblant à présent des pieds à la tête, par le col et de le soulever de terre. « Je vais vous tuer, je vais… »

C'est à ce moment que certains professeurs, ayant sans doute été alertés par quelques élèves arrivèrent sur les lieux.

- « Reposez Immédiatement Mon Fils Sur Le Sol ! » Menaça Sévérus en enfonçant sa baguette dans la nuque du concierge, les yeux flamboyant de colère.

Dès que les pieds de Harry touchèrent le sol, Sévérus l'attrapa et le colla dos contre lui avant de passer un bras protecteur autour de sa poitrine.

La baguette toujours levée, il poursuivi :

- « Si jamais vous osez encore porter la main sur mon fils Rusard… si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux… je vous jure que vous… »

- « Sévérus ! Calmez-vous ! » L'interrompit le directeur qui venait d'arriver avec le reste des professeurs.

Un instant plus tard, il avait détaché Miss Teigne et la tenant par la queue, il demanda :

- « Argus, Sévérus, suivez-moi ! Et vous autres, regagnez vos salles communes ! »

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle la plus proche et entra suivi de Minerva, Pompom, Rusard et Lockhart alors que les autres professeurs attendaient que tout le monde se disperse.

Finalement, Sévérus se plaça face à Harry et le prit tendrement dans ses bras avant de commencer à lui frotter le dos en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes pour calmer ses tremblement, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire au cour de l'été, puis rejoignit les autres sous le regard ébahi des élèves restants, atterrés de voir leur professeur d'habitude si froid devenir aussi attentionné.


	10. La chambre des secrets a bien été

28 reviews pour le dernier chapitre... et sans faire de chantage en plus ! Merci beaucoup à tous !... n'hésitez surtout pas à continuer comme ça !

**Lucius Snape, tchaye, adenoïde, Nymphodora Tonks, Valiane d'Avalon, caromadden, lilix28, geminou, Dreydreymeli, jenny944, severafan, nattie, lyly, zaika, Yulu Chan, Calynounette, Sut the evil angel, petite grenouille, Quierosake, bybytte, Lunicorne : **merci de m'avoir laissé un petit mot !

**Flick-Flack:** ce serait avec plaisir que je posterais tous les jours si je pouvais mais bon, j'ai beau avoir une dizaine de chapitres d'avance, ils seraient vite épuisés au rythme là. Alors je préfère poster un peu moins souvent et ne pas vous laisser sans rien à vous mettre sous la dent pendant 2 semaines plutôt que tout mettre rapidement en ne plus rien avoir à poster.

**Gryffondor: **ne t'en fait pas, viendra bientôt le jour où Lockhart s'en prendra plein la tête...au sens propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs... et Gaby ne sera pas seul pour lui faire ravaler sa superbe. Tu ne vois pas quelqu'un qui en meurt d'envie ? comme par exemple...

Ron devrait en effet grandir un peu mais ça va encore être long. Il a toujours agit comme ça Gryffondor gentil - Serpentard (et tout ce qui s'en rapproche) mauvais alors ça va prendre du temps pour qu'il sorte de cette façon de penser.

Certains vont en effet commencer à voir Sévérus comme quelqu'un d'humain mais c'est pareil que dans le cas de Ron, les préjugés ont la vie dure. Pour tout le monde, il est le batard graisseux, le professeur sadique, alors se débarasser de cette image va être difficile. D'autant qu'en cours, il est toujours aussi sévère.

Pour les sentiments de Ron face à la disparition d'Harry, il y aura quelques infos dans certains chapitres mais j'avoue que je ne me suis pas trop attardée dessus.

**Orphée Potter: **qu'est ce que je vais encore faire subir à Gaby ? Malheureusement pour lui beaucoup de choses... mais il vivra aussi de très bons moments, je te rassure.

**nanie nouche: **C'est vrai que Rusard à un peu pété les plombs mais quand on s'en prend à sa précieuse chatte, rien ne va plus !...et puis ça a donné l'occasion à Sévérus de montrer qu'il aime son fils... même s'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour lui prouver.

C'est vrai que je n'ai pas dit jusqu'où j'irais exactement mais normalement, ma fic devrait faire 75 chapitres... encore de longues heures de lectures à venir en somme !

**lilou:** un slash Sirius-Sev ? C'est vrai que ça serait interressant mais je ne crois pas que ce sera ce couple là. PAr contre, Sev pourrait en effet être dans le coup mais je ne suis pas encore sûre. Par contre rassure toi JAMAIS il n'y aura un couple Gaby-Ron. Tu l'as peut être lu dans mon profil : c'est un couple que je déteste !

C'est vrai que Neville est passé très près de la grosse boulette mais Harry connaissant ce que lui a fait subir son père l'année précédente est un peu compréhensif. Bon si Neville avait été jusqu'au bout de sa phrase, il ne serait pas resté sans réagir, mais comme il s'est arrêté à temps, Gaby laisse passer.

C'est vrai que la replique de Lockhart à moins d'impacte que celle du livre mais après tout, à part être en avance sur son age, Gaby n'a rien fait d'extraordinaire mais de toute façon tu as tout à fait raison, j'ai remi ce passage dans le simple but de poser le personnage de Lockhart.

Comme tu peux t'en douter, les élèves vont bien sûr croire que Gaby est l'héritier de Serpentard mais bon, il a plusieurs choses qui jouent contre lui : son père est le sadique directeur de la maison serpentard, il a été retrouvé sur les lieux du 'crime', il est surdoué... de quoi enflammer les esprits et ce n'est pas fini.

Par contre, désolée de te décevoir mais Drago ne deviendra pas un gentil.

**Limanee: **Désolée mais le duel Gaby - Drago ne sera pas pour cette année d'étude et s'il y en a un un jour, ça ne sera certainement pas dans le cadre d'un club de duel... enfin, je crois !

Par contre oui, si je reçois beaucoup de review, je devrais pouvoir maintenir le rythme de deux chapitres par semaine au lieu d'un.

**Nekoii: **C'est vrai que là le polynectar est tout pret mais, en auront-ils besoin ?... et pour l'entrée de Gaby dans l'équipe de quidditch, c'est pour maintenant !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

**La chambre des secrets a bien été ouverte de nouveau !**

- « Comment va Gabriel Sévérus » demanda Albus concerné alors que son employé entrait dans la salle de classe.

- « Comment voulez-vous qu'il aille? Cet imbécile vient de lui rappeler les pires moments de sa vie et le traitant comme il l'a fait ! » Répondit Sévérus en s'asseyant sans lâcher le corps tremblotant blottit contre sa poitrine.

- « Argus n'avait pas l'intention de le blesser Sévérus ! »

- « C'est vous qui le dites Albus ! Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu en voyant mon fils suspendu à 50 cm du sol entre ses griffes ! »

Puis s'adressant à l'infirmière il ajouta :

- « Pompom, vous voulez bien venir s'il vous plait ? »

L'infirmière s'approcha et examina brièvement l'enfant qui était à présent à califourchon sur son père, les jambes étroitement serrées autour de sa taille, les bras enroulés autour de son cou et le visage enfuit dans ses cheveux , tremblant toujours autant et la respiration à présent saccadée. Elle lui lança un sortilège de séchage et de réchauffement puis expliqua l'état du garçon à ses collègues qui attendaient silencieusement les résultats de son examen.

- « Il est en état de choc. Il faut lui donner au plus vite une potion calmante ça devrait l'aider. Je vais en chercher immédiatement. En attendant, gardez-le au chaud contre vous Sévérus. Je lui ai lancé un sortilège pour le réchauffer mais vu les circonstances, je pense que vous sentir près lui sera plus efficace ! »

- « Merci Pompom. » remercia t-il alors que l'infirmière était déjà presque sortie de la classe.

Sévérus écarta légèrement le garçon de lui et passa ses mains entre leurs deux corps pour ouvrir sa robe sous le regard interrogatif des adultes présents dans la pièce, puis réinstalla Harry contre lui en l'entourant de ses bras et des pants de son vêtement.

- « Pourquoi faites-vous cela Sévérus ? » demanda Minerva intriguée par le manège de son collègue.

- « parce que le meilleur moyen de le garder au chaud est de lui apporter un maximum de ma chaleur corporelle ! » répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son fils.

En attendant le retour de Mme Pomfresh, Dumbledore commença à examiner la chatte. Il la déposa sur un bureau et palpa l'animal en lui lançant divers sortilèges sous l'œil de Minerva et Lockhart qui ajoutait de temps en temps quelques commentaires sans remarquer que personne ne s'intéressait à lui.

- « C'est un sortilège qui l'a tuée, aucun doute à cela… J'ai souvent eu l'occasion de voir ce genre de cas……pas de chance que je ne me sois pas trouvé sur place quand c'est arrivé……connaît le contre sort …… »

Enfin, Dumbledore se redressa.

- « Elle n'est pas morte Argus, elle a été pétrifiée. »

- « C'est bien ce que je pensais ! » commenta Lockhart.

- « Mais de quelle manière, voilà ce que j'ignore. »

- « C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander ! » hurla Rusard en se tournant vers Sévérus et Harry qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre.

- « Aucun élève aussi puissant soit-il n'aurait été capable de faire ça ! » assura Dumbledore, « Il faut être un expert en magie noire pour y arriver. »

- « Que faisait-il sur les lieux du crime alors? Et son père a très bien pu lui apprendre à l'utiliser ! Je sais que c'était un… »

- « Vous feriez mieux de ne pas finir votre phrase Rusard ! » cracha Sévérus, « Ou il se pourrait que certains sort que j'ai eu l'occasion d'utiliser ou de voir être employés par mes anciens 'collègues' me reviennent en mémoire ! »

- « ça suffit tous les deux ! » s'énerva le directeur. « Je demanderais à Gabriel ce qu'il faisait au deuxième étage quand il sera en état de répondre. En attendant… »

- « Voilà faites-lui avaler ça Sévérus. » S'exclama l'infirmière en ouvrant la porte. « Et prenez en une gorgée vous aussi!… NON!… Ne pensez même pas à discuter!… Si j'en crois les cris que j'ai entendus depuis l'autre bout du couloir et la lueur de vos yeux, c'est plus qu'indispensable ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que l'école soit obligée de se trouver un nouveau concierge » Claqua t-elle en présentant une petite fiole au contenu violet au maître des potions.

Après que Sévérus, à présent beaucoup plus calme ait réussi à faire boire une petite gorgée de potion à l'enfant toujours accroché fermement à lui, il sentit la respiration de ce dernier devenir plus régulière et le rythme de son cœur ralentir progressivement. Peu à peu, les muscles de Gabriel se décontractèrent jusqu'à ce que les tremblements cessent.

Voyant que le jeune garçon allait apparemment mieux, Albus, après avoir demandé à tout le monde de rester attentif et prudent, proposa à son employé de les raccompagner jusque chez eux.

- « Qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire de chambre des secrets Albus ? » demanda Sévérus après s'être installé confortablement dans son canapé, Harry toujours dans ses bras.

- « C'est une très vieille histoire… « Répondit Albus en soupirant avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de Sévérus. « Comme vous le savez, Poudlard a été fondé voilà plus de 1000 ans par les quatre sorciers qui ont donnés leur nom aux différentes maisons. Peu à peu, un conflit éclata entre les quatre fondateurs, en particulier à cause des idées de Serpentard qui voulait être plus sélectif quant au choix des enfants admis dans l'école. Tout se calma le jour où il décida de quitter l'école, même si rien ne fut plus jamais pareil. D'après une légende, Serpentard aurait aménagé une salle cachée dans le château, une salle dont les autres ne connaissaient pas l'existence. Avant son départ, il aurait scellé l'entrée de cette chambre afin que seul son authentique héritier soit capable de l'ouvrir et d'utiliser la chose qu'elle contient pour chasser de l'école tous ceux qui ne sont pas digne, d'après lui, d'étudier la magie. Bien sûr, on a longtemps pensé que cette histoire n'était qu'un mythe puisque malgré les nombreuses fouilles effectuées dans le château, personne n'avait jamais rien trouvé. Cependant, il y a une cinquantaine d'année, un message semblable à celui qu'on vient de voir est apparu un matin et au cour des mois qui ont suivis, plusieurs élèves ont été pétrifiés…..une jeune fille est même morte. Le directeur de l'époque, M Dippet, avait alors envisagé de fermer l'école pour faire cesser les attaques, quand un coupable fut arrêté. »

- « Et qui était-ce ? »

- « Hagrid ! »

- « Hagrid ? » demanda Sévérus incrédule, « Albus, je sais qu'il a tendance à un peu trop aimer les animaux, en particulier quand ils sont dangereux mais jamais il ne blesserait quelqu'un ! »

- « Je suis d'accord avec vous Sévérus ! Je l'avais d'ailleurs dit au directeur, mais celui-ci avait le témoignage du préfet en chef de l'école qui stipulait avoir vu Hagrid cacher une araignée géante et que celle-ci s'était enfuie quand il les avait découvert. Et comme depuis ce jour là il n'y avait plus d'attaque, Hagrid fut désigné coupable et renvoyé ! »

- « …… »

- « Évidement, mes soupçons se portaient sur une autre personne mais n'ayant aucune preuve, je ne pouvais rien faire. »

- « Et qui selon vous était coupable ? »

- « Eh bien, le garçon qui avait fait accusé Hagrid. J'en ai d'ailleurs eu la preuve plus tard quand il est apparu sous son vrai jour. Mais vous savez de qui il s'agit Sévérus : je pense que je vous ai déjà parlé d'un certain Tom Elvis Jedusor si je n'm'abuse ? »

- « Voldemort? Alors ce qu'il disait était vrai, c'est bien le descendant de Serpentard ? »

- « En effet, par sa mère… mais cela n'a pas d'importance pour le moment. »

- « Mais si c'est lui qui a ouvert la chambre la première fois alors qui est-ce cette fois-ci ? »

- « La question n'est pas de savoir qui », répliqua Dumbledore, les yeux fixés sur Snape, « mais de savoir comment… »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu demander plus d'explications à son supérieur, il sentit Harry remuer contre lui. Le jeune garçon se redressa finalement lentement, le regard hébété, encore sous le coup de la forte dose de potion calmante qu'il avait reçu.

- « Papa ? »

- « Gaby mon cœur, ça va mieux ? »

- « Je crois… »

- « Te sens tu capable de nous raconter ce qui s'est passé Gabriel ? » demanda Albus d'une vois douce.

Harry hocha affirmativement la tête et réfléchi un instant avant de débuter son histoire.

- « Le professeur Lockhart m'avait demandé de rattraper les lutins de Cornouaille qu'il avait lâché dans la classe et de remettre un peu d'ordre. Je suis donc resté après le cours. J'ai fait descendre Neville Londubat qui était accroché au lustre et à nous deux, on a attrapé les lutins et les avons remis dans leur cage. On s'est séparé peu après être sorti de la classe, lui rejoignant son cours d'histoire de la magie, et moi les escaliers pour retourner à la maison. Quand je suis passé sur le palier du 2ème étage, j'ai entendu du bruit et je suis allé voir. C'est là que j'ai trouvé le message et le chat. »

- « D'accord Gabriel. Est ce que tu peux m'en dire plus sur le bruit que tu as entendu ? »

- « Je… c'était une voix, une voix qui m'a fait frissonner. Elle semblait venir de l'intérieur des murs. Elle disait… »

- « Oui ? » l'encouragea le directeur

- « Elle disait qu'elle allait tuer ! »

- « Vous pensez que Lucius peut être derrière tout ça ? » demanda Sévérus, se rappelant soudain l'avertissement de l'elfe à son fils.

- « C'est possible… et tout cas, il va falloir être très prudent ! Si la chambre des secrets est ouverte, alors nous somme tous en danger ! » Termina Albus avant de laisser place à un silence pesant.

La nuit qui suivi fut très éprouvante pour Harry et Sévérus. Le jeune garçon avait refusé que son père le laisse seul et celui-ci l'avait donc prit au lit avec lui. De nombreuses fois, il se réveilla pour trouver Harry en pleurs avant de le blottir contre lui et de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes pour le calmer, l'attitude violente de Rusard l'ayant ramené deux mois plus tôt, dans la maison de son oncle.

Le lendemain, voyant l'état de fatigue de son fils, Sévérus l'obligea à rester allongé toute la journée. Il l'installa confortablement sur le canapé du salon avec une couverture et un oreiller et passa la journée avec lui à jouer aux échec ou à discuter pour lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait vécu, décidant de laisser de côté tous ses entraînements pour ce week-end.

Le dimanche après-midi, Harry, se sentant mieux, rejoignit Neville et Hermione à la bibliothèque pour le devoir de métamorphose et raconta aux deux Gryffondors curieux la légende de la chambre des secrets que le directeur avait expliquée à son père le vendredi précédent, sans bien sûr révéler qu'elle avait déjà été ouverte ni mentionner la voix qu'il avait entendu, ne souhaitant pas les affoler.

----------------------------------------

Jeudi soir, deux semaines plus tard, tribune nord du stade de quidditch :

Roger Davies, le tout nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle se lamentait. L'attrapeur de l'équipe, Cho Chang, avait attrapé une mauvaise grippe et lui avait apprit la veille qu'elle était forfait pour le match qui se jouait dans deux jours. Il venait de faire des essais de dernières minutes parmi les membres de sa maison mais personne n'avait montré un niveau suffisant pour la remplacer durant le match. Il était donc assit là, seul, essayant en vain de trouver une solution, quand il vit deux silhouettes sortir des vestiaires et enfourcher des balais. C'est seulement quand les deux personnes atteignirent le milieu du terrain qu'il reconnu le professeur de potion et son fils. Ils semblaient tous deux maîtriser leur balais à la perfection. Certes il savait que Snape était loin d'être maladroit avec un balai dans les mains puisqu'il l'avait vu arbitrer un match l'année précédente, mais il ne pensait pas que son fils puisse être si doué. Celui-ci ne semblait faire qu'un avec son balai et son père avait parfois du mal à le suivre dans ses acrobaties tant le garçon semblait se fondre dans l'air. On avait presque l'impression qu'il n'avait pas de balai tellement ses mouvements étaient fluides.

Il resta à les observer évoluer plus d'une heure, admirant la complicité que les deux semblaient montrer puis descendit sur le terrain afin de parler à son jeune condisciple au plus vite.

- « Bonsoir professeur Snape. »

- « Monsieur Davies. Que faites vous encore ici à cette heure ? Si je ne m'abuse, votre équipe n'a pas d'entraînement de prévu ? »

- « Non, c'est vrai professeur. En réalité, je souhaitais parler quelques minutes à votre fils. »

- « Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? » demanda Harry intrigué.

- « Eh bien… je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais noter attrapeur est malade et elle ne pourra pas voler samedi contre Poufsouffle. Je viens de faire des sélections mais je n'ai trouvé personne et je m'apprêtais à rentrer quand je t'ai vu voler avec ton père. C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un d'aussi doué que toi, surtout si jeune. Je me demandais donc si tu accepterais de remplacer Cho pour le match de samedi ? »

Harry hésita un instant puis se tourna vers son père et le regarda dans les yeux avec une légère grimasse, comme pour lui demander si cela ne risquait pas de gâcher leur couverture.

- « Tu veux bien papa ? » demanda t-il pour voir ce que celui-ci en pensait.

- « Si ça peut te faire plaisir ! Seulement d'ici là je veux que tu te reposes ! Même si tu vas de mieux en mieux.»

- « C'est d'accord ! … Très bien j'accepte ! »

- « génial ! Tu veux que je demande à Cho de te prêter son balai ou tu pourras encore emprunter celui-là ? »

- « Ça ira je te remercie…et puis, je ne l'ai pas emprunté, c'est le mien ! Mon père me l'a offert en cadeau d'anniversaire.»

- « C'est vrai? Je pensais que ton père les avait emprunté à l'équipe de Serpentard, comme il est leur directeur… Enfin bref, rendez-vous samedi à 10h pour mettre les dernières choses au point avant le match. Je vais aller informer Flitwick que j'ai trouvé un remplaçant. »

Il commençait à s'éloigner quand il ajouta :

- « Oh ! Et n'en parle à personne… tu seras notre botte secrète ! »

- « C'est entendu, à samedi ! » répondit Harry en riant.

-------------------------------------

- « Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenu pour le second match de quidditch de la saison qui va voir s'affronter Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Rappelons que le premier match, qui s'est déroulé la semaine dernière à vu la victoire de Serpentard sur Gryffondor par le score de 360 à 250 grâce à leur nouvel attrapeur Drago Malefoy qui a attrapé le vif après près de deux heures de jeu mais surtout grâce aux nouveaux Nimbus 2001 que son père à offert à l'équipe pour l'y faire entrer ! »

- « JORDAN ! »Hurla le professeur McGonagall qui comme d'habitude surveillait le commentateur, Lee Jordan, un ami des jumeaux Weasley, de près.

- « Excusez moi professeur ! … Et voici à présent Mme Bibine qui entre sur le terrain. Les deux équipes ne devraient plus tarder. Rappelons qu'il y a eu des deux côtés un changement de capitaine cette année. Pour les Poufsouffle, on retrouve à ce poste l'attrapeur Cédric Diggory, et pour Serdaigle, le poursuiveur Roger Davies. Souhaitons leur bonne chance dans leur nouvelle fonction !»

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans le stade provenant surtout des tribunes supportant les deux équipes du jour.

- « Et voici l'équipe de Pouf souffle, suivie juste derrière des Serdaigle. Nous allons enfin savoir qui est le mystérieux joueur que Davies à trouvé pour remplacer la talentueuse Cho Chang durant ce match. Le voilà qui approche… et c'est … ça alors ! Gabriel Snape ? …… Eh bien, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Est ce que quelqu'un l'a déjà vu voler ? …En tout cas, cela fait de lui le plus jeune joueur jamais enregistré à Poudlard. »

Davies et Diggory s'avancèrent au centre du terrain et se serrèrent la main.

- « Je veux que se match soit placé sous le signe du fair-play » prévint Mme Bibine une fois que tous les joueurs furent en place.

Elle ouvrit une grosse malle et libéra les deux cognards et le vif d'or qui resta un instant sur place, narguant les deux attrapeurs, avant de disparaître.

- « En position sur vos balais s'il vous plait… Attention, à mon coup de sifflet… trois…deux…un… »

Accompagnés par les hurlements de la foule, les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent alors dans les airs sous un ciel sans nuages. Harry volait au dessus des autres cherchant le vif d'or, comme il en avait l'habitude l'année précédente.

- « Davies s'approche des buts de Poufsouffle … et il marque ! 10 - 0 pour Serdaigle !»

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'applaudir son capitaine. Au même moment, un cognard fonça sur lui et il l'évita de si peu qu'il sentit le vent décoiffer ses longs cheveux qu'il avait tressé pour l'occasion.

- « C'était tout juste Gaby ! » lui dit un des batteurs en passant devant lui, sa batte à la main, prêt à dévier le cognard vers un joueur de l'équipe adverse. Il donna un puissant coup dans la balle mais celle-ci changea de trajectoire en revint aussitôt vers Harry qui descendit en piqué pour l'éviter. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux batteurs étaient autour d'Harry, ce qui l'empêchait de voir le vif d'or, et s'efforçaient de renvoyer le cognard le plus loin possible mais celui-ci revenait comme un boomerang.

Davies, se rendant compte que quelque chose n'allait pas demanda un temps mort.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

- « C'est ce maudit cognard ! Il s'acharne sur Gabriel ! Quelqu'un l'a trafiqué, c'est sûr ! »

- « Pourtant les balles sont gardées sous clé dans le bureau de Mme Bibine après chaque entraînement et nous sommes les derniers à nous en être servi. Ils étaient parfaitement normaux à ce moment là ! »

- « En tout cas, si vous volez sans arrêt autour de moi, jamais je ne trouverais le vif, sauf s'il viens se perdre dans ma manche. Alors occupez-vous des autres joueurs et laissez-moi m'occupé du cognard fou ! »

- « Très bien, si tu insistes ! »

Ils remontèrent sur leurs balais et le match reprit.

Harry s'éleva dans les airs et entendit immédiatement le sifflement du cognard derrière lui. Il monta de plus en plus et commença une suite de tonneaux et de chandelles sous le regard inquiet de son père qui avait lui aussi remarqué le comportement de la balle mais ne pouvait rien faire sans risquer de toucher son fils.

Harry aperçu enfin le vif d'or. Celui-ci volait au dessus de la tribune des Serpentards, à quelques mètres de son père. Il resta un instant à le fixer des yeux et… BLAM !

Il était resté immobile un instant de trop et le cognard venait de l'atteindre de plein fouet, lui cassant le bras. Étourdi par la douleur fulgurante, il glissa sur le manche de son balai, se rattrapant de justesse. Le vif n'avait pas bougé. Décidé à en finir, Harry plaqua son bras meurtrit contre sa poitrine et fondit vers la tribune des Serpentards. Arrivé à proximité du vif, il lâcha le balai et fit un geste désespéré pour attraper la petite balle. Il sentit le métal sous ses doigts au moment où il basculait dans le vide. Avec un bruit sourd, il tomba dans la tribune à trois mètres sous lui et resta sans bouger, son bras tordu formant un angle inquiétant. Terrassé par la douleur, il aperçu le visage affolé de son père au dessus de lui et l'entendit vaguement l'appeler.

Il tourna les yeux vers le vif d'or qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main et murmura « on a gagné… » Avant de s'évanouir.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il était allongé dans un lit. Il entrouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie et que la nuit commençait à tomber. Se rappelant les évènements qui l'avaient amené là, il essaya de se redresser pour voir les dégâts qu'il avait subit, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

- « Reste tranquille mon cœur, tu as le bras cassé et pas mal de contusions. Je voulais te mettre la crème que j'avais déjà utilisée cet été mais comme c'est déjà ce bras qui avait été endommagé, Pompom a préféré attendre que tu te réveilles afin de te donner du poussoss. Pour le moment, on t'a juste mit une atèle. Comment tu te sens ? »

- « J'ai mal partout ! »

- « Ça va aller ! Tiens, avale ça. Je vais chercher Pompom, elle veut absolument t'examiner une dernière fois avant de guérir ton bras. »

Harry bu la potion que lui avait donné son père et se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

- « Ah tu es réveillé Gabriel ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais devoir passer la nuit ici ! »

- « Vous voulez dire que je peut sortir dès ce soir ? » demanda Harry incrédule.

Alors qu'elle examinait attentivement son bras, Pompom répondit qu'une fois qu'il aurait prit du poussoss son bras aurait seulement besoin d'être gardé en écharpe deux ou trois jours et qu'il serait comme neuf alors qu'elle n'avait pas de raison de le garder plus longtemps.

- « Tiens ! »

Harry prit le gobelet que lui tendait l'infirmière et avala cul sec puis se mit à tousser.

- « Berk, c'est toujours aussi infect ! »

- « Tu pourras sortir d'ici une heure ! » lui indiqua t-elle sans prendre en considération sa remarque, puis s'en alla, pestant contre les sports dangereux.

- « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec ce cognard ? » demanda Sévérus en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- « Je sais pas. C'était comme si j'étais sa seule cible et quand j'ai relâché mon attention pendant quelques secondes… Mais personne n'a réussi à savoir ce qui n'allait pas en l'analysant ? »

- « On ne peut plus ! Dumbledore à demandé à ce que Mme Bibine le récupère et le garde dans une boîte afin de l'examiner mais cet abrutit de Lockhart s'en est mêlé et à réussi à le faire exploser en plein vol ! »

A cet instant précis, Dumbledore entra à reculons dans l'infirmerie. Il portait l'extrémité d'un objet long et étroit qui semblait être une statue. Le professeur McGonagall apparu à son tour, portant l'autre bout de la statue. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'autre côté de la pièce où Harry savait que se trouvait une petite salle avec seulement trois lits réservée aux malades contagieux. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant son lit, Harry reconnu ce qu'ils portaient. Colin Crivey, un Gryffondor de 1ère année. Celui-ci tenait dans la main son appareil photo, qu'il avait l'habitude de traîner partout, et semblait dans le même état que Miss Teignes quelques semaines plus tôt.

- « Allez chercher Mme Pomfresh Sévérus, et rejoignez-nous à côté. » demanda Dumbledore.

Snape se leva et une minute plus tard, traversait la pièce, Pompom sur les talons.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle, Harry se redressa dans son lit et se mit à réfléchir.

_° C'est la deuxième attaque ! Ça signifie que la chambre des secrets à bien était ouverte de nouveau… Mais par qui ? Ça ne peut pas être Voldemort ! Je l'ai vu l'an dernier. Tout ce qu'il reste de lui est une sorte de brume fantomatique…. °_

Il commençait à énumérer dans sa tête toutes les créatures qu'il connaissait pour tenter de déterminer quel monstre pouvait bien mettre les victimes dans cet état quand il se rendit compte que deux yeux aussi gros que des balles de tennis l'observaient.

- « Dobby ? »

- « M Snape est revenu à l'école » murmura la créature consternée. « Dobby avait pourtant mit en garde M Snape la dernière fois ! Ah Monsieur, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas écouté Dobby ! Aujourd'hui Dobby espérait que son cognard suffirait à … »

- « TON COGNARD ! » s'exclama Harry sentant la colère monter, « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? C'est toi qui à envoyé ce cognard me tuer ? »

- « Pas vous tuer Monsieur, surtout pas vous tuer. » dit Dobby l'air choqué. « Dobby veut sauver la vie de M Snape, pas le tuer ! Dobby espérait simplement que M Snape soit suffisamment blessé pour que son père le retire de l'école et le ramène chez lui ! »

- « Ah bon, c'est tout ? » dit Harry avec fureur. « Et j'imagine que tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu tiens tant à me renvoyer chez moi en petits morceaux ? Qu'est ce que ton maître à donc comploté de si terrible ? »

- « Ah, si seulement Monsieur savait ! » Gémit Dobby « M Snape est si bon avec les pauvres créatures comme Dobby ! Dobby ne peut pas laisser le gentil M Snape demeurer ici et risquer sa vie maintenant que l'histoire est sur le point de se répéter, maintenant que la chambre des secrets a été ouverte une nouvelle fois ! »

- « Alors c'est ça ! C'est ça que mijotait Malefoy ! C'est lui qui est derrière tout ça ? Comment Dobby ? Comment à t'il ouvert la chambre ? »

Frappé d'horreur en se rendant compte qu'il avait laissé échappé le secret de son maître, Dobby se figea puis saisit la carafe d'eau qui était posée sur la table de chevet près de lui et l'abattit sur sa propre tête à plusieurs reprises en marmonnant :

- « Méchant Dobby, très méchant Dobby… »

Soudain ses grandes oreilles frémirent. Harry avait également entendu du bruit venant de la salle d'à côté, signifiant que les occupants allaient bientôt sortir.

- « Dobby doit partir ! » Souffla l'elfe terrifié avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore au moment même où la porte commençait à s'ouvrir.

- « Papa, il faut que je te parle ! A vous aussi professeur Dumbledore. » Dit Harry quand les sorcier pénétrèrent dans la salle.

Albus fit signe à Minerva et à Pompom de les laisser puis s'approcha du jeune garçon assit dans le lit et s'installa sur une chaise tandis que Sévérus retrouvait la place qu'il avait quitté un quart d'heure plus tôt, sur le lit de son fils.

- « Alors Gabriel, qu'as-tu de si important à nous dire ? »

- « Pendant que vous étiez dans l'autre pièce, j'ai eu la visite de l'elfe de Lucius Malefoy ! »

Il raconta aux deux adultes tout ce que l'elfe lui avait apprit.

- « Alors c'est bien Lucius qui est derrière tout ça ? » murmura Sévérus, plongé dans une intense réflexion.

- « C'est bien ce qu'il semblerait ! La question est de savoir comment et par quel intermédiaire il agit ! »

- « Drago ? » proposa Sévérus.

- « Non, je ne penses pas. Lucius tiens trop à son nom pour mettre son unique descendant en danger… »

Après quelques moments de silence, Snape demanda :

- « Que pouvons nous faire Albus ? »

- « Peu de choses malheureusement. Abaisser le couvre-feu et renforcer les patrouilles de professeurs dans les couloirs en attendant de trouver de quoi il s'agit ou de neutraliser le monstre à la prochaine attaque !… Il n'y a rien d'autre qu'on puisse faire pour le moment ! »

A suivre...

----------------------------------

PS: une petite info sur le prochain chapitre ?

Un petit extrait qui devrait j'en suis sûr vous donner une idée de son contenu :

- « Approchez, approchez-vous ! Est ce que tout le monde me voit ? Tout le monde m'entend ? Parfait !...»

Alors ? une petite idée ?


	11. Le club de duel

**Coucou tout le monde !Sortez tous les confétis et le champagne : j'ai dépassé les 200 reviews ! MERCI à tous ! **

Juste un petit mot pour Syt the Evil Angel : pardon, pardon... je ne suis une larve, une pauvre larve...lol! comme me faire pardonné d'avoir si lamentablement écorché ton nom ? 3 coups de fouets ? Ca suffira ?

Comme on me l'a plusieurs fois fait remarquer, on n'a plus le droit de faire de RAR. Donc je vais juste dire un énorme merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé et mettre les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez. Dites moi si ça vous conviens.

- Déja, comme tout le monde l'avait deviné, c'est bien le club de duel dans ce chapitre.

- Combien j'ai prévu de chapitre ? Normalement, si mes calculs sont bon, il y en aura 75 !

- Si tout le monde va savoir qui Gaby est fourchelangue ? la réponse est dans ce chapitre, tout comme la réaction de Sev.

- Pourquoi Colin était dans les couloirs ? honètement, j'en ai aucune idée. Mais comme il est attaqué en fin d'après-midi, il peut y avoir beaucoup de raison. Il était peut être parti faire des photos ?

- Qui va découvrir qu'il s'agit d'un basilic, Hermione ou Gaby ? En réalité, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils ne seront pas en état de le faire ! Par contre, ils vont y contribuer d'une certaine façon.

- Gaby va t-il devenir ami avec Hagrid ? oui mais pas autant que peu l'être Harry dans les livres

- Une petite précision : Gaby n'est pas vraiment dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. Il n'est que remplacant durant un match. Cho reprendra sa place pour le reste de la saison.

- Est ce que Gaby pourra un jour être ami avec Drago ? Ca serait vraiment très étonnant vu ce que j'ai prévu pour eux deux.

- Est ce que je vais faire tout ce que fait Harry dans le livre ? Non, pas du tout. Mais il faut bien que je garde des éléments de l'histoire origiale. Par contre, la fin du basilic va beaucoup changer.

- Une démonstration d'autorité de la part de Sev sur Gaby ? Il y en a une petite dans ce chapitre mais il y en aura d'autre plus tard ... et Sev peut se montrer assez sévère.

Enfin, une petite note à l'intension de tous : Papa Sev et Gaby sont à moi alors pas touche, je les garde ! lol !(Bon ils sont aussi un peu beaucoup à JK Rowling mais enfin, je peu dire que leur caractère lui est bien a moi) Je les ai caché dans une boite entourée de lames de rasoir et de couteaux très tranchant gardée par 5 cerbères enragés que j'ai emprunté à Hagrid... ne vous approchez pas d'eux : Sev est le papounet de Gaby et uniquement de Gaby !

Voilà donc un chapitre pour vous occupez durant ce long week-end. (Calynounette, je te signale que pendant que tu te tourne les pouces au lieu de réviser, y'en a qui travail, comme moi par exemple. Mais bon, que veux tu, pour les infirmière, les jours fériés n'existent pas...snif...)

Le duel que vous attendez tous va bientôt commencer alors approchez tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Le club de duel**

Le mois de décembre avait commencé sans qu'aucune nouvelle attaque n'ait eu lieu. Beaucoup pensaient que le renforcement des règles de sécurité avait poussé le responsable à rester dans l'ombre un certain temps et tous les professeurs rappelaient régulièrement aux élèves de rester sur leurs gardes. Lockart quant à lui clamait à qui voulait l'entendre que sa présence dans le château avait suffit à faire fuir le monstre et qu'il ne reviendrait pas de si tôt.

Quelques heures plus tôt, au petit déjeuné, Dumbledore avait fait une annonce qui avait enchanté l'ensemble de l'école. Un club de duel avait été instauré et débutait le soir même dans la grande salle à 20h précises. C'est pourquoi Gaby et Neville, qui était depuis l'incident avec les lutins dans la classe de Lockhart devenu son meilleur ami, se tenaient devant les portes fermées de la salle à cette heure précise en compagnie d'une majeure partie des étudiants du collège. Terry et Michael avec qui ils s'entendaient plutôt bien venaient de les rejoindre quand les portes s'ouvrirent.

Tous entrèrent et s'installèrent le long d'une grande estrade dorée qui avait été construite pour l'occasion. Aucun professeur n'était encore présent et chacun allait de son pronostique sur celui ou ceux qui allaient animer la soirée.

- « Ton père ne t'as vraiment rien dit ? » demanda Terry pour la 3ème fois.

- « Non ! La seule chose qu'il m'a dit c'est que je risquais de bien rire. »

- « J'ai entendu dire que Flitwick était champion de duel dans sa jeunesse, ce sera peut être lui ! » déclara Neville qui se trouvait à leurs côtés.

- « Du moment que ce n'est pas… » Commença Harry « Et si, c'est bien lui ! » Grogna t-il en désignant la personne qui venait de monter sur l'estrade d'un signe de tête.

- « Approchez, approchez-vous ! Est ce que tout le monde me voit ? Tout le monde m'entend ? Parfait ! Le directeur m'a donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ce petit club de duel afin de vous enseigner des méthodes de défense au cas où vous en auriez besoin pour faire face à une agression quelconque, comme cela m'est arrivé d'innombrables fois. Pour plus d'informations, je vous renvoie à la collection complète de mes livres. Mais je vois que mon assistant vient d'arriver. Je vous en pris professeur approchez ! »

Tous les élèves tournèrent la tête dans la direction que regardait à présent Lockhart. Sévérus Snape, vêtu de son habituelle robe noire montait sur l'estrade.

- « Voilà pourquoi il m'a dit que ça serait amusant » ricana Harry pour que seul ses amis l'entendent, « il va le massacrer ! Depuis le temps qu'il espère avoir l'occasion de lui fermer son caquet ! »

- « Le professeur Snape m'a dit qu'il avait lui même quelques notions de duel et à sportivement accepté de me servir de partenaire pour vous faire une petite démonstration ! » expliqua Lockhart avec un sourire éclatant. « Mais rassurez-vous, votre maître des potions sera toujours en état de vous faire cours quand j'en aurai fini avec lui. »

- « Ça j'en doute pas une seconde ! » dit Harry un peu trop fort.

Ce qui fit rire tous les garçons qui l'avaient entendu et qui comme lui espéraient que cet abruti se fasse humilié, même si pour la majorité, qu'il en soit de même pour Snape serait tout aussi plaisant.

Sa réplique arriva même aux oreilles des deux professeurs.

Sévérus eut un rictus des plus sadique qui amusa grandement son fils.

- « Comment Lockhart peut-il continuer à sourire? Si c'est moi que ton père regardait de cette façon, je me serais aussitôt enfui en courant ! » Murmura Neville en observant son professeur.

- « T'inquiètes Neville. Observe bien ses yeux. Tu vois la petite étincelle en haut à gauche?… Il n'a pas l'intention de le tuer, il est simplement mort de rire à l'idée de lui faire ravaler son orgueil ! »

Lockhart qui lui n'avait pas comprit que le garçon s'était moqué de lui et pensant qu'il était d'accord avec lui sur le fait qu'il ferait attention à ne rien faire de trop grave à son collègue s'empressa de le rassurer.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton père Gabriel, je l'ai dit, il ne lui arrivera rien de fâcheux ! J'y veille personnellement. »

- « c'est très gentil à vous professeur ! Je me sens beaucoup plus rassuré maintenant ! » Répliqua Harry ironiquement faisant pouffer l'ensemble des élèves (hormis quelques filles outrées qu'il parle de cette façon à leur idole) qui cette fois avaient tous entendu.

Lockhart et Sévérus se placèrent face à face et se saluèrent. Lockhart s'inclina en faisant de grands mouvements de ses mains tandis que Snape se contenta d'un signe de tête agacé. Ils levèrent ensuite leur baguette comme s'ils tenaient des épées.

- « Comme vous le voyez, nous tenons nos baguettes dans la position de combat règlementaire. » expliqua Lockhart. « Lorsque nous aurons compté 3, nous jetterons le premier sort. Bien entendu, ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchera à tuer l'autre.» termina le professeur.

A cette réplique, Sévérus montra les dents comme un chien enragé prêt à sauter sur sa proie et Harry eut tout le mal du monde de ne pas éclater de rire.

- « 1...2...3... »

- « Expelliarmus ! Ridiculus !» enchaîna directement Sévérus alors que Lockhart n'avait même pas encore ouvert la bouche.

Il y eut un éclat aveuglant de lumière rouge suivi d'une lumière grise et Lockhart fut soulevé du sol et projeté violemment contre le mur du fond avant de glisser par terre.

Quasiment tous les élèves applaudirent bruyamment. Seul un « tu crois qu'il est blessé ? » auquel répondit un « Quelle importance ? » furent prononcés.

Lockhart se releva tant bien que mal et remonta sur l'estrade d'un pas mal assuré après avoir ramassé sa baguette. Son chapeau était à présent vert fluo et sa robe multicolore avec de gros cœurs rouge vif.

- « Je te l'avais dit ! »Murmura Harry à Neville qui se tenait les côtes à force de rire, « Il est pas aussi méchant qu'il en a l'air ! »

- « C'est vrai que vu comme ça….Mais bon, il reste quand même… » Répondit Neville en reprenant son souffle, se rendant compte qu'il venait de rire grâce à l'homme qui l'effrayait le plus au monde.

- « C'était une excellente idée de leur montrer cette combinaison professeur, mais sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais tout de suite deviné ce que vous aviez en tête, c'était évident. Et si j'avais voulu vous en empêcher, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à le faire ! Mais j'ai pensé que cette petite démonstration serait instructive. Je dois d'ailleurs aussi vous remercier pour cette magnifique robe ! Je suis sûr qu'en la voyant Albus pâlira de jalousie ! »

- « C'est certain que le directeur apprécierait ! Elle ferait très bien dans sa garde-robe à côté de celle avec les chauves-souris et les citrouilles qu'il portait à Halloween ! » Marmonna Terry entre ses dents. « Mais s'il la garde, c'est surtout qu'il est incapable de lui rendre son aspect d'origine ! »

- « A vous de jouer maintenant. Vous allez être répartis deux à deux par le choixpeau. Il vous connaît tous et peut donc ainsi vous mettre face à un adversaire d'une force équivalente à la votre. Oui, oui, même vous les 7ème années, même si vous avez été répartis il y a longtemps ! N'oubliez pas qu'il sonde vos esprits pour vous répartir et qu'il sait ainsi de quelle façon votre puissance va évoluer durant votre scolarité. »

- « Adrian Pucey, Gabriel Snape ! » s'écria le choixpeau.

- « Je ne crois pas que… »Commença Sévérus.

- « Allons mon cher, je vous ai dit que les duels feraient se confronter des adversaires de force équivalente, n'oubliez pas ! »

Snape jeta un regard assassin à Lockhart qui avait du le voir car il se tourna vers les élèves.

- « Messieurs, si vous voulez bien ! »

Harry prit place sur l'estrade du côté de son père et détailla son adversaire. Il le connaissait pour avoir joué contre lui l'année précédente. C'était un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Serpentard qui devait être, si les souvenirs d'Harry étaient bons, en 4ème année.

- « Mettez vous face à face ! Et n'oubliez pas de saluer ! »

Gaby et Adrian se firent un vague signe de tête sans se quitter des yeux.

- « Attention, levez vos baguettes ! A trois, jetez un sort pour désarmer votre adversaire, je dis bien pour le désarmer nous ne voulons pas d'accident. 1...2...3... »

Le Serpentard fut le premier à réagir. Il lança un sortilège de jambencoton que le plus jeune évita facilement avant de répliquer.

- « Tarrantallegra ! »

- « Locomotor Mortis ! »

- « Rictusempra ! »

- « Dentesaugmento ! »

- « Petrificus Totalus ! »

- « Incarcerem ! »

- « Protego ! »

- « Ridiculus ! »

- « Impedimenta ! »

Agacé par ce gamin qui osait lui résister, Pucey fit un mouvement de baguette en forme de 'S'.

- « Serpensortia ! »

Aussitôt, un énorme serpent noir jailli de sa baguette et retomba sur le sol juste devant Harry.

- « Gaby ne bouge surtout pas ! » prévint Sévérus avant de lever sa baguette pour le faire disparaître.

Alors qu'il allait dire la formule, Lockhart s'avança.

- « Je m'en occupe, professeur Snape ! Volate Ascendere ! »

Au lieu de disparaître, le reptile fit un vol plané et retomba un peu plus loin avec un grand bruit. Fou de rage, l'animal se tourna vers l'étudiant le plus proche, qui se trouvait être Neville et se dressa, découvrant ses crochets, prêt à le mordre.

Harry ne savait pas très bien ce qui le poussa à agir mais il s'avança vers le serpent sous le regard apeuré des élèves et éberlué de son père qui ne pensa même pas à faire disparaître le reptile.

Arrivé à un mètre de celui-ci, Harry cria :

- « Laisse le tranquille ! »

Comme par miracle, le serpent retomba sur le sol docilement.

Harry leva les yeux vers son ami pour voir s'il allait bien et s'aperçu que celui-ci le fixait avec des yeux ronds, tout comme le reste de l'assemblée d'ailleurs.

Un lourd silence s'installa qu'Harry fini par rompre, agacé des regards en coin qu'en lui lançait.

- « pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? »

Cette question sortie Sévérus de sa torpeur. Il s'avança à côté de son fils et fit disparaître le serpent d'un simple Finite Incantatem.

- « 50 points en moins pour Serpentard en deux semaines de retenue avec Rusard pour avoir mit en danger vos camarades Pucey ! » Rugit Sévérus.

- « Allez viens Gaby, on rentre à la maison ! » puis s'adressant aux autres « Le spectacle est terminé ! Tous dans vos salles communes ! »

Il attrapa Harry par le bras et le tira vers la sortie. A mesure qu'ils s'avançaient, les élèves s'écartaient sur leur passage comme s'ils avaient peur d'attraper une maladie. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait et son père de dit pas un mot avant qu'ils soient tous les deux dans le salons de leur appartement.

- « Tu crois pas que tu aurais pu m'en informer ? » demanda Sévérus d'une voix plus dure que celle avec laquelle il s'adressait à Harry depuis l'été.

- « T'informer de quoi ? » demanda Harry qui ne comprenait absolument rien.

- « Tu es un fourchelangue ! »

- « Un quoi ? »

- « Un fourchelangue ! Tu parles la langue des serpents ! »

- « Je sais, ça m'est arrivé une fois avant. J'étais au zoo et sans le vouloir j'ai lâché un boa constrictor sur mon cousin. Il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu le brésil et je l'ai libéré sans m'en rendre compte. Et alors, je ne suis sûrement pas le seul ? »

Sévérus soupira et s'assit avant de répondre :

- « Ce don n'est pas très répandu. Dans l'histoire, la plupart des personnes étant capables de parler aux serpents étaient tous plutôt tournés vers la magie noire. C'est un don qui se transmet généralement de génération en génération. La famille la plus connue qui l'a toujours possédé est celle de Serpentard. »

- « Alors ça veut dire que Serpentard est un de mes ancêtres ! Je descends d'un mage noir ? » Demanda Harry horrifié « Mais… mais alors, je suis apparenté à Voldemort ! » S'écria Harry en paniquant de plus en plus.

- « Calme toi voyons ! Tout d'abord, Salazar Serpentard n'était pas un mage noir ! Il avait certes des idées un peu trop extrémistes mais il n'a jamais provoqué de massacres pour autant. Il pensait simplement que les sorciers de sang pur étaient plus importants que les autres et qu'eux seuls méritaient de recevoir un enseignement magique. Et puis regarde ton arbre généalogique et tu verras que jamais un Potter ne s'est lié à quelqu'un provenant d'une famille sombre ! Alors il n'y a aucun danger. De plus, je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'un Potter ait un jour été fourchelangue ! »

- « Pourquoi moi alors ? »

- « Je pense,… mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, que Voldemort à du te transmettre certains de ses pouvoirs, involontairement bien entendu, quand il a été réduit à l'état de cendre il y a onze ans. Et de toute façon, j'ai appris à te connaître alors crois-moi : jamais tu ne serras du côté de la magie noire, tout n'est que bonté en toi !» termina t-il en attirant le garçon, qui était resté debout, sur ses genoux.

Après quelques instants de silence, il demanda, curieux :

- « Que lui as-tu dis ? »

- « A qui ? »

- « Au serpent imbécile ! Que lui as-tu dis pour qu'il se calme ? »

- « Je lui ai demandé de laisser Neville tranquille. Pourquoi cette question ? »

- « Simple curiosité de ma part. »

- « Mais… tu m'as entendu quand je lui ai dit tout à l'heure ! »

- « Je t'ai entendu parler fourchelangue mon cœur, personne n'a comprit ce qui tu lui as dit ! La seule chose qu'on a entendu, c'est un long sifflement !»

- « J'ai parlé une autre langue? Mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ! Comment puis-je parler une autre langue sans m'en apercevoir ? »

-------------------------------------

Durant les semaines suivantes, la plupart des élèves s'étaient efforcés d'éviter Harry autant que possible ou chuchotaient à son passage. En fait, seuls Neville et Hermione semblaient avoir compris que le garçon avait demandé au serpent de stopper son attaque et non d'attaquer comme paraissaient le penser certains élèves, et acceptaient le fait qu'il soit un fourchelangue. Pour ce qui est du reste des étudiants, ils ne se posaient même pas la question : son père était un Serpentard, il était puissant et parlait aux serpents (ce qui était une caractéristique connue de plusieurs mages noirs) donc forcement, il faisait partie des forces du mal et était peut-être même le prochain seigneur des ténèbres !

Harry quant à lui avait beaucoup de mal à accepter l'attitude de ses condisciples vis à vis de lui. Il avait parlé au serpent et alors ? Il n'allait quand même pas le laisser attaquer Neville ! Et puis dire que tous les fourchelangues étaient forcément des mages noirs était stupide ! Son père lui avait bien fait comprendre. C'était comme dire que tous les Serpentards étaient mauvais ! Certes, une majorité des personnes attirées par les forces du mal venaient de cette maison mais pas toutes. Grindelwald par exemple, le mage noir qui a été vaincu par Dumbledore en 1945, avait fait sa scolarité à Serdaigle.

Les deux amis d'Harry lui avaient expliqué que leur première réaction n'avait été provoqué que par la surprise et que contrairement aux autre, ils étaient persuadés qu'il n'était pas l'héritier de Serpentard et qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui avait rouvert la chambre des secrets. Ils passaient donc une majeure partie de leur temps libre avec lui, ne voulant pas qu'il se sente exclu, ce pour quoi Harry leur en était infiniment reconnaissant.

Le vendredi précédant les vacances de noël, les trois amis venaient de sortir à la suite de leurs camarades de la classe de défense contre les forces du mal et se dirigeaient vers la salle d'histoire de la magie où les gryffondors devaient avoir cours (n'ayant pas cours après, Harry les accompagnait avant de regagner les cachots) lorsque la voix étrange que le Serdaigle avait déjà entendu s'éleva de nouveau.

- _« Déchire…écorche…tue… »_

Il s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille.

Intriguée par cet arrêt brutal, Hermione demanda :

- « Gaby? Ça ne va pas ? »

- « C'est encore cette voix… la même que j'ai entendu avant de trouver Miss Teigne. »

- « Comment ça? Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ! » Accusa Hermione

- « Au début j'ai préféré ne pas vous affoler avec ça et puis finalement j'ai oubl… Écoutez !»

- _« Si affamé…depuis si longtemps… »_

- « J'entends rien du tout Gaby. » Murmura Neville.

- « Moi non plus. Gaby tu es sûr que… »

- « Chut ! Écoutez bien ! Ça viens du mur de droite je crois. »

-_ « Tuer…il est temps de tuer… »_

- « Là encore ! »…… « Vous n'avez rien entendu ? » demanda Harry à ses deux amis qui le regardaient perplexes.

Ils secouèrent négativement la tête, essayant de deviner ce que cela voulait dire. La voix quant à elle semblait s'éloigner vers l'étage inférieur.

- « Comment peut-elle passer ainsi d'un étage à l'autre ? » se demanda Harry a voix haute.

- « Que veux-tu dire ? » l'interrogea Hermione curieuse.

- « Et bien… c'est bizarre… c'est comme si elle glissait à l'intérieur du mur et qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'étage inférieur. »

Avec un mélange de peur et d'excitation, les trois compères dévalèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre, suivant la voix qu'Harry entendait à présent s'éloigner dans le couloir où ils se trouvaient.

-_ « Je sens l'odeur du sang…l'odeur du sang… »_

- « Il va y avoir une autre attaque ! » cria Harry qui s'était mit à courir en direction de la voix, parcourant précipitamment tout l'étage, Hermione et Neville sur les talons, jusqu'à arriver dans un couloir où ne se trouvaient que deux salles vides et des toilettes désaffectés.

- « On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Neville en reprenant son souffle.

- « On se sépare ! »Répliqua Hermione. « Chacun une pièce ! Neville tu prends celle de droite, Gaby la deuxième et moi celle du fond. Au moindre problème, criez ! »

Ils se placèrent tous les trois devant une porte et attendirent. Gabriel compta jusqu'à trois et ensemble, ils ouvrirent.

- « Aaaahh ! »

- « Hermione ça va ? » demandèrent paniqués les deux garçons.

- « Oui oui, c'est rien ! C'est Nick qui m'a fait peur ! » Répondit Hermione encore légèrement tremblante pour les rassurer.

- « C'est vide ! » dit Harry une fois rassuré sur l'état de la jeune fille.

- « Ici aussi ! »

- « A part Nick il n'y a rien qui…mais attendez… »

Hermione s'approcha légèrement du fantôme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. En regardant plus attentivement, elle s'aperçu qu'il avait perdu sa couleur gris perle habituelle. Il était à présent gris foncé et semblait un peu moins transparent, plus épais. Sa tête penchait un peu sur le côté, légèrement décollée du reste de son corps, et sa bouche était grande ouverte.

Hermione s'apprêtait à faire part de sa découverte aux deux autres quand elle distingua un léger mouvement devant elle. Regardant travers le fantôme, elle eut le temps de distinguer une forme longiligne avant de basculer en arrière pétrifiée.

- « HERMIONE ! »

Harry étant le plus proche arriva le premier au près de la jeune fille et eut le temps d'apercevoir une longue queue se faufiler à l'angle d'un mur au fond de la pièce en forme de 'L' qui se trouvait être d'anciens toilettes inutilisés depuis qu'un fantôme que tous les étudiants connaissaient sous le nom de Mimi Geignarde y avait élu domicile il y a quelques décennies.

_° C'est pour ça que moi seul peux l'entendre ! C'est un serpent ! Mais quel reptile peut pétrifier ses ennemis de cette façon?…°_

Neville arriva dans la seconde suivante et tomba à genou à côté d'Hermione et Harry.

- « Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? » se lamenta le gryffondor, « Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… elle a été pétrifiée mais je crois que… »

- « Snapy, Snapy, qui donc vas-tu donc pétrifier aujourd'hui ? » chantonna Peeves qui venait d'arriver derrière eux, interrompant Harry.

- « Au lieu de chanter Peeves, tu ferais mieux d'aller chercher de l'aide ! » aboya Harry.

- « Snapy, Snapy, qui donc… »

L'esprit frappeur s'interrompit au milieu d'un saut périlleux en apercevant Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et partit en hurlant.

- « ATTAQUE ! ATTAQUE DANS L'AILE ABANDONNEE DU DEUXIEME ETAGE ! AUCUN HUMAIN, AUCUN FANTOME N'EST À L'ABRIT ! SAUVE QUI PEUT ! ATTAQUE ! »

Tandis que Neville restait assit sur le sol, hébété, Harry lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu.

- « Je crois savoir ce qu'est le monstre Neville ! … Enfin, de quelle race il s'agit… C'est un serpent ! Un énorme serpent ! J'ai aperçu le bout de sa queue juste avant que tu me rejoignes. »

- « Ça explique pourquoi Hermione et moi on ne l'entendait pas ! »

Puis tournant les yeux vers la jeune fille il murmura :

- « Tu crois qu'on arrivera à la guérir ? »

- « Oui ! J'ai entendu Chourave et mon père parler d'une potion : un filtre régénérateur à la mandragore. Cette potion permet de ramener ceux qui ont été victime d'une métamorphose ou d'un sortilège à leur état d'origine. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est ce qui a été utilisé la première fois que la chambre a été ouverte. Le seule problème c'est qu'il faut attendre que les mandragores du professeur Chourave soient matures, c'est à dire pas avant le mois de mars, et que c'est une potion extrêmement difficile à préparer. »

- « Mais…ton père y arrivera n'est ce pas ? »

- « Bien sûr ! J'en suis persuadé ! »

- « Tu…tu crois que le serpent est encore là ? » demanda Neville prenant soudain conscience qu'ils pouvaient eux aussi être attaqués.

- « Je ne sais pas ! »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse aller voir, ils entendirent de nombreux pas précipités en provenance du bout du couloir.

Neville et lui étaient toujours à genoux à côté du corps inerte d'Hermione quand quelqu'un lui sauta dessus en bousculant Neville et le plaqua brutalement au sol, envoyant sa tête cogner brutalement la pierre froide avant de lui asséner un coup de poing magistrale qui lui fendit la lèvre.

- « JE LE SAVAIS ESPECE DE SALE BALTARD JE SAVAIS QU'ON NE DEVAIT PAS TE FAIRE CONFIANCE ! » Hurla Ron en attrapant Harry, sur qui il s'était à présent assit pour ne pas qu'il bouge, par le col de sa robe de sorcier avant de commencer à le secouer et à le gifler.

- « ALLER ! AVOUE SERPENT ! DIT-LE QUE C'EST TOI ! JE LUI AVAIT DIT DE NE PAS TRAINER AVEC UN MONSTRE DE TON ESPÈCE …ET ELLE AURAIT MIEUX FAIT DE M'ECOUTER ! »

Tout en hurlant sous le regard des autres élèves qui ne savaient pas quoi faire pour arrêter le roux déchaîné, Ron continuait à secouer Harry dans tout les sens, lui cognant de temps à autre la tête sur le sol sans même s'en rendre compte.

- « MAINTENANT J'AI LA PREUVE DE CE QUE JE DISAIS ! TU NE MERITES MEME PAS DE VIVRE ! TU ME REPUGNES ! »

- « M WEASLEY ! LACHEZ-LE IMMÉDIATEMENT VOUS ALLEZ FINIR PAR LE TUER ! » Tempêta le professeur McGonagall, qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux avec le petit professeur Flitwick, en voyant le garçon apeuré aux prises du rouquin. « ET NE VOUS ELOIGNEZ PAS ! VOUS ALLEZ AVOIR DES COMPTES À RENDRE JEUNE HOMME ! »

Pendant ce temps, Harry, enfin libéré de son agresseur se roula instinctivement en boule, les genoux contre sa poitrine en murmurant comme une litanie :

- « S'il te plait, arrête ! Ne fait pas ça ! Je t'en supplie ! Pas encore… tout sauf ça…s'il te plait…. »

Depuis que son ex-meilleur ami s'était jeté sur lui, Harry n'était plus allongé sur un sol de pierre, il n'était plus à Poudlard… il était de retour dans la petite chambre de Privet Drive et son oncle venait de commencer à 's'amuser avec lui', comme d'habitude. Et il savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite alors sentant le poids qui se trouvait sur lui se retirer, il commença à supplier.

- « … ça fait trop mal ! Pas ça!… s'il te plait… »

Sachant ce que l'enfant avait subit durant l'été, Minerva s'approcha doucement de lui pour essayer de le calmer.

- « M Snape? Gabriel répondez-moi ! »

Sentant à nouveau une présence toute proche, Harry se mit à crier :

- « Noooonnn ! Pas ça, pitié ! NON ! » Avant de se recroqueviller un peu plus, respirant de plus en plus vite, paniqué, en murmurant en boucle un faible « non » empli de crainte.

- « Filez tous ! Allez me chercher le professeur Snape et Mme Pomfresh ! Dépêchez-vous ! » S'écria le professeur d'enchantement en voyant que sa collègue n'arrivait pas à calmer le garçon alors que son état empirait.

- « Non ! Pas vous M Weasley, ni vous M Londubat. Vous ne bougez pas d'ici ! » Cria à son tour le professeur de métamorphose alors que les deux jeunes s'apprêtaient à partir à la suite des autres.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Sévérus déboula en courant et s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Harry, le visage livide en voyant le filet de sang que s'écoulait de sa bouche et les tremblements qui secouaient à présent le corps de son fils toujours plongé dans sa crise de panique.

- « Gaby ? »

- « … »

- « Gaby c'est papa ! Parle moi mon cœur ! » Lui dit gentiment Sévérus en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

Voyant qu'Harry ne réagissait toujours pas, il s'assit à côté de lui et le prit contre son torse. Cependant, Harry était tellement enfui dans son cauchemar que cette fois-ci, au lieux de se calmer, il recommença à hurler puis se mit à se débattre et à pleurer.

Le maintenant tant bien que mal serré contre lui, Sévérus continuait à lui parler, espérant ainsi que le garçon le reconnaîtrait.

- « Gaby c'est papa ! Calme toi mon ange ! Personne ne te fera de mal, tu es en sécurité maintenant…calme toi ! »

D'un seul coup, Harry se tendit et cessa de crier avant de commencer à convulser dans les bras de son père qui paniqué, ne savait pas quoi faire pour le calmer. Le voir dans un tel état de détresse ne lui rappelait que trop les circonstances de son arrivée dans sa vie et il craqua : une larme dévala le long de sa joue, rapidement suivie par une deuxième.

- « Gaby, calme toi, tu es en sécurité, calme-toi… » S'affola Sévérus tandis que ses collègues, debout près de lui ne savaient que faire pour aider le maître des potions ou le garçon.

Minerva avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche comme pour se retenir de pleurer devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et Flitwick se tortillait les doigts en cherchant vainement dans sa mémoire un sortilège capable de stopper les convulsions de l'enfant.

Après seulement une dizaine de secondes, le petit corps cessa de bouger et devint aussi mou qu'une poupée en chiffon.

- « Non Gaby s'il te plait… s'il te plait réveille-toi… s'il te plait… » supplia Sévérus incapable de faire quoi que se soit d'autre que serrer son fils étroitement contre son cœur en le berçant sous le regard désolé de Minerva et Filius, et inquiet de Neville et Ron qui se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Pompom qui était arrivé quelques secondes plus tôt, juste au moment où les convulsions cessaient, lança rapidement quelques sorts sur l'enfant avant de pousser un petit soupire de soulagement et de s'agenouiller à côté de Snape, lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

- « Ça va aller maintenant Sévérus ! Le pire est passé. Les convulsions n'ont pas duré assez longtemps pour laisser des séquelles. Il est simplement évanoui à présent. Il souffre d'une commotion mais rien de trop alarmant. Pour plus de sûreté, je viens de le plonger pour quelques jours dans un coma magique et il sera rétabli d'ici le début de la semaine prochaine. »

- « C'est tellement difficile de le voir comme ça… sans rien pouvoir faire ! Je me sens tellement inutile !» avoua Sévérus, les yeux rougis, les larmes coulant à présent abondamment le long de ses joues.

- « Ne dites pas ça voyons ! Vous savez très bien qu'il a besoin de vous ! Vous avez fait du très bon travail avec lui cet été et quand il se réveillera, il aura besoin de vous sentir près de lui, vous le savez ! »

Sévérus remua légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation avant de se concentrer sur Harry.

Les quelques élèves qui étaient revenus sur les lieux pour accompagner l'infirmière restèrent choqués de voir cet homme habituellement si froid et insensible pleurer en tenant presque désespérément son fils contre lui. Ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement des lieux, ne voulant pas ajouter la gêne d'avoir été vu dans un tel état de faiblesse par des élèves sur le dos de leur professeur, qui pour une fois, leur faisait pitié tant la détresse qui émanait de lui était visible, tout en se demandant à quoi l'infirmière avait fait référence et ce qui avait bien pu arriver au garçon durant l'été.

- « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que Gabriel soit dans un tel état ? » demanda finalement l'infirmière à qui on avait juste demandé de venir au plus vite.

- « C'est ma faute… » Dit une voix derrière elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

A suivre...

PS: j'ai une petite question pour vous : Quel pourraient être les animagus de Sev et de Gaby ?


	12. Aveux et lettre enflammée

**Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné des idées pour les animagi de Sévérus et Gaby.** Je n'ai pas encore fait mon choix mais en tout cas, ça m'a beaucoup aidé. Si vous avez d'autres idées sur le sujet, n'hésitez pas.

**Ensuite, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews**, j'aime toujours autant les lires. Je sais que je peux répondre à chacun individuellement mais ça me prendrait vraiment trop de temps alors je préfère vous remercier tous en même temps et continuer à répondre aux questions et aux remarques les plus intéressantes en début de chapitre comme pour le précédent. Si ça ne vus plait pas, dites le moi et même si on n'a plus vraiment le droit, je remettrai des RAR à la place.

Donc, **place aux réponses:**

_- "comment il peut en même pas 2 mois rattraper sa première année de potion tout en prenant de l'avance sur les 6 année suivantes et pourquoi l'avoir placé en 5eme année botanique ?"_ Harry a toujours été intéressé pas les potions en fait, je le dis dans le chapitre 3 mais en raison de l'attitude de Sévérus envers lui, il n'a jamais vraiment travaillé cette matière... ni les autres d'ailleurs, ce qui explique ses résultats médiocres en première année malgré les facilités qu'il montre avec Sévérus. Pour ce qui est du cours de botanique, il est avec les 5èmes années tout simplement parce que malgré le grand nombre de plantes qu'il connait, il lui reste certaine techniques à apprendre pour s'en occuper et j'ai pensé que les choses vraiment difficiles débutaient après la cinquième année avec la spécialisation des étudiants donc je l'ai fait commencé juste avant pour qu'il comble les quelques connaissances qu'il lui manque en gros. Enfin, en gros, pour simplifier les choses Gaby est très intelligent et très puissant, contrairement à ce qu'il montrait en tant qu'Harry en 1ère année. Mais comme je le dis dans le chapitre 8, il ne penses plus qu'à travailler alors forcement ça aide... même si Sévérus essaye de le pousser à se détendre de temps en temps.

_- "tu parles beaucoup de la potion tue loup ... parce que tu comptes poursuivre ta fic au delà du tome II ?"_ Oui, le tome 3 est même déjà commencé donc il faut bien que je prépare l'arrivée de Lupin, non ?

_- "Pauvre Gaby, si tout le monde le brutalise, il va jamais surmonter le traumatisme de l'été précédent_" : en effet, rien ne se déroule pour lui faire retrouver un certain équilibre psychologique et c'est loin d'être fini pour lui, il va encore en baver même si Sévérus sera toujours là pour l'aider.

_- "Par contre, Ron est toujours aussi c, il ne change pas. Mais avec ce qu'il a fait à Gaby, il risque très gros." ; "Est-ce que Pomfresh va encore donner une potion calmante à Papa Snape pour l'empêcher de tuer Ron?" _Non, cette fois cela ne sera pas nécessaire de donner une potion calmante à Sev. Il trop perturbé pas l'état de gaby pour réagir comme la dernière foismais la punition de Ron sera exemplaire comme vous le verrez plus loin :Avec ce qu'il vient de faire, les profs ( et surtout Minerva ) ne vont pas le rater.

_- "J'espère que l'auteur ne remettra jamais ami Ron et Gaby"._ Je ne veux pas trop en dire sur ce sujet mais une chose est sûre : jamais Gaby et Ron n'auront la même complicité que dans les livres... comment Gaby pourrait-il oublier ce qu'il lui a fait ?

_- "Quand Severus s'énerve, il vaut mieux éviter d'être dans le coin, et Gaby l'a compris"._ En effet, Sévérus garde son caractère difficile dans certaines circonstances et il n'aime pas du tout qu'on lui désobéisse ou qu'on s'en prenne à son fils... dans ces cas là, il a tendance à s'emballer très vite et être très sévère, même avec Gaby qu'il aime pourtant plus que tout. D'ailleurs, il aura lui aussi l'occasion dans quelques chapitres de goûter à une punition 'made in' Sévérus qui ne va pas lui plaire du tout.

_- "Quelqu'un va-t-il comprendre ce qu'a subi Gaby?"_ Oui, mais pas tout de suite. Il va falloir qu'ils relient plusieurs évènements entre eux pour le comprendre.

_- "voir Sev pleurer est une expérience que les élèves ne vont pas oublier."_ En effet, beaucoup vont garder ça dans un coin de leur mémoire et ne plus le voir comme un monstre inhumain sans aucun sentiment... ce sera surtout le cas pour un certain Gryffondor qui avait tendance à paniquer dès qu'il s'approchait de lui au point de rater toutes ses potions (pas la peine que je dise qui, tout le monde l'a reconnu je penses.)

_- "c'est donc Neville et Severus qui vont tout découvrir? (au sujet du monstre)"_ Humm... et bien en fait non mais ils y participent.

-** Pour ceux qui se posent la question : oui, c'est bien à cause de vous que j'ai mis les perso sous clé et bien gardés** (n'est ce pas Flick-Flack et Orphée Potter ?) et d'abord, mes cerbères à moi ne s'endorment pas avec de la music alors aucune chance d'approcher ! lol !

- Lunita jedusort P-M: pour enregistrer tes fics préférées, il faut que tu t'inscrives sur FFnet.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai répondu à tout.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews, je crois que c'est devenu ma drogue !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Aveux et lettre enflammée**

Tout le monde, excepté Sévérus qui avait toujours les yeux fixés sur son fils inerte dans ses bras, se tourna vers Ron pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

- « Depuis qu'elle l'a vu, Hermione s'est prise d'affection pour lui et voulait apprendre à le connaître. Elle trouvait qu'il avait l'air sympathique et le fait qu'elle apprenne qu'il entrait à Poudlard avec un an d'avance l'a encore plus intriguée. Elle s'est donc jointe à lui et Neville pour le travail de métamorphose qu'on a eu en tout début d'année sur la métamorphose humaine et ils sont devenus amis. J'aurais pu y aller moi aussi…Hermione me l'avait proposé et même Gabriel était prêt à oublier ce que je lui avait fait quelques temps au part avant dans la librairie, mais je lui en voulais tellement pour la punition que m'a infligé ma mère que j'ai refusé. »

Après une courte hésitation, il continua, préférant tout dire tant qu'il en avait le courage, ce que les professeurs avaient apparemment compris puisque personne ne l'interrompit.

- « J'ai vite regretté de ne pas avoir suivi Hermione mais j'étais sans doute trop orgueilleux pour revenir sur ma décision. Elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de moi pour rester avec lui et je me sentais de plus en plus seul. Harry avait disparu et j'étais en train de perdre ma meilleure amie. Alors… je me suis mis à détester Gabriel… peut être encore plus que Malefoy ou les Serpentards. Je lui mettais tout ce qui n'allait pas sur le dos et après le club de duel où il a parlé au serpent, j'ai ajouté le fait qu'un fourchelangue est forcément mauvais. Je me suis disputé avec Hermione à son sujet. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il pouvait être du côté du mal et je n'écoutais aucun de ses arguments pour tenter de me prouver le contraire. Elle est finalement partie après m'avoir giflé par ce que j'avais traité Gabriel de sale serpent et elle ne pas reparlé depuis, restant toujours avec Neville ou Gabriel. …… »

Ron poursuivi son récit les yeux fixés au sol, refusant de voir le regard de ses professeurs sur lui, honteux de son comportement.

Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que Gabriel Snape n'était pas comme son père et qu'il n'avait pas un mauvais fond, mais il lui en voulait simplement d'être celui qu'il était, le fils de Snape, et cela, il ne l'avouerait jamais à quiconque.

Tout avait commencé le jour où lui et sa famille se trouvaient sur le chemin de Traverse un peu avant la rentrée. Pendant que les autres se rendaient chez l'herboriste, Ron et sa sœur avaient décidé d'aller admirer le nouveau balai qui était sorti quelques semaines plus tôt. Alors qu'ils étaient entrés dans la boutique de quidditch depuis cinq minutes, ils étaient tombés sur Malefoy et son père qui ne s'étaient pas privés de se moquer de leur pauvreté, se demandant pourquoi ils venaient voir quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais. Malefoy senior avait même examiné les livres d'occasion de Ginny un à un avant de les remettre dans le vieux chaudron, également d'occasion, dans lequel il les avait prit, ajoutant que quand on n'avait pas les moyens de se charger de ses enfants il valait mieux ne pas en faire, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, suivi par son fils qui avant de partir, avait ajouté qu'il était ravi de ne pas avoir à revoir le balafré à la rentrée prochaine puisqu'il avait tellement honte d'être aussi minable qu'il était parti se cacher. Les deux Weasley étaient ressortis de la boutique, rouges de honte et de rage et avaient rejoints leur famille devant la librairie où ils devaient encore acheter les livres de Lockhart avant d'aller à la ménagerie magique acheter un nouveau rat pour remplacer Croutard qui s'était sauvé durant l'été. En entrant chez le Fleury et Bott, Ron avait aperçu un petit garçon aux longs cheveux noirs, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier devant coûter une fortune. Celui-ci tenait tant bien que mal une grosse pile de livres scolaires dans ses bras et essayait d'attraper un grimoire trop haut pour lui sur une étagère. Il s'était alors approché et avait attrapé le livre convoité pour lui donner, pestant toujours contre Malefoy à qui il rêvait d'envoyer son poing dans la figure et enviant secrètement le garçon qui apparemment n'avait pas de problème d'argent lui, . Si ça avait été un gamin quelconque, il serait reparti sans rien dire mais le fait de voir que même le fils du bâtard graisseux était habillé si richement le fit se sentir encore plus humilié qu'il ne l'était déjà et il ne pu s'empêcher de vouloir lui faire du mal en insultant son père, ce qui lui permettait d'ailleurs par la même occasion de se venger de toutes les remarques acerbes que Snape faisait toujours aux gryffondors durant ses cours. Malheureusement, le garçon n'était pas resté sans réagir et cela lui avait coûté non seulement son argent de poche, mais aussi son nouvel animal de compagnie. Depuis ce jour, pas même Hermione n'avait réussi à le faire changer d'attitude vis à vis de Gabriel, même s'il se rendait à présent compte de l'attitude puérile et blessante qu'il avait toujours eu envers ce garçon qui ne lui avait jamais rien fait… et aujourd'hui, il s'en voulait vraiment de s'être emporté.

- « …… Le jour où l'on s'est battu à la librairie, je me suis vengé contre lui d'une remarque méprisante que Malefoy et son père m'avaient fait un peu plus tôt dans le magasin de quidditch. J'avais besoin de faire sortir ma rage et … c'est sur Gabriel que c'est tombé. …Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai vu Hermione par terre…je sais pas ce qui m'a prit… Je me suis dit que tout était encore de sa faute. Je lui ai sauté dessus et …je l'ai frappé, aussi fort que j'ai pu… je l'ai traité de monstre… je lui ai même dit qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre…je regrette…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de faire ça… C'est seulement quand le professeur McGonagall m'a crié d'arrêter que je me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais…je suis désolé… je voulais pas… je regrette. »

- « c'est peut-être un peu tard pour vous rendre compte de cela M Weasley ! Est ce que vous vous rendez compte à quel point ce que vous avez fait est grave ? » Demanda Dumbledore qui avait écouté les aveux du jeune homme, caché dans un coin d'ombre un peu plus loin dans le couloir, ne souhaitant pas l'interrompre avant qu'il ait terminé.

- « Que ce serait-il passé tout à l'heure si je n'étais pas intervenue ? » enchaîna Minerva sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez devant le comportement stupide de son élève. « Vous auriez pu finir par tuer Gabriel ! Est ce que vous vous en rendez compte ? Et pourquoi ? Simplement par jalousie ! Par ce que Miss Granger passe plus de temps avec lui qu'avec vous ! MAIS A QUOI PENSIEZ-VOUS DONC M WEASLEY ? » Termina t-elle en perdant son calme.

- « …… »

- « Vous comprenez bien M Weasley que je ne peux pas me contenter de vous donner une simple retenue après cela ? » demanda Albus en regardant Ron par dessus ses lunettes.

- « Oui Monsieur »

- « Très bien. Dans ce cas je vous laisse le choix : soit vous êtes renvoyé une semaine à compter de la rentrée de janvier, temps durant lequel vous me rédigerez 20 rouleaux de parchemins sur l'importance de réfléchir avant d'agir et 20 autres sur le fait que se sont nos actes et non notre nom qui font de nous ce que nous sommes; soit vous me rédigerez ces parchemins et passerez les trois prochains mois en retenue chaque soir avec M Rusard. Bien entendu, je vais dès ce soir écrire à votre mère pour l'informer de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain avant votre départ en vacances pour faire votre choix M Weasley. Cependant, ceci n'est valable que si le professeur Snape décide de ne pas porter plainte contre-vous pour coups et blessures. Si c'était le cas, je… »

- « C'est bon Albus ! Je n'ai pas l'intension de porter plainte, Gaby ne le voudrait pas. Et c'est la seule chose qui me retiens de vous faire subir la même chose, soyez en certain M Weasley! Mais sachez que si ce qui s'est passé devait se reproduire, je vous conduirais moi-même à Askaban ! Enfin, si vous êtes encore en état d'y aller parce que je ne serais pas aussi clément une seconde fois si vous touchez encore à mon fils !… et que Gaby soit d'accord ou pas avec moi, vous le regretteriez amèrement ! »

- « Oui professeur ! » répondit Ron, légèrement soulagé que son enseignant n'aille pas plus loin mais conscient que ses menaces n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air.

- « Par contre, j'ajoute 2 mois de retenue quand vous aurez terminé ceux que le directeur vous a déjà donné ou vous resterez avec Rusard 3h chaque soir de la semaine pour nettoyer ma salle de classe de fond en comble. »

- « Oui Monsieur. »

- « Vous pouvez y aller M Weasley. » termina Dumbledore. « On se voit demain dans mon bureau pour que vous me donniez votre décision Le mot de passe est 'plume en sucre'. »

Alors que Ron s'éloignait dans le couloir, sa directrice de maison l'interpella :

- « J'ai rarement été aussi déçu par le comportement d'un membre de ma maison M Weasley ! Sachez qu'en conséquent, je retire 250 points à Gryffondor ! Oui M Weasley, même si ça nous place en dernière place à la coupe des quatre maisons; Vous vous expliquerez avec vos camarades. De plus vous me rédigerez 10 rouleaux de parchemins sur les qualités privilégiées par votre maison ainsi que les sorciers célèbres issus de celle-ci. A me rendre à votre retour en janvier. »

- « Bien Madame. » Répondit finalement Ron en partant la tête basse.

Après un court silence, c'est Mme Pomfresh qui prit la parole :

- « Sévérus, je préfère que Gabriel reste à l'infirmerie tant qu'il est dans le coma. Je le retirerai le sortilège d'ici trois jours et vous pourrez ainsi le reprendre chez vous. »

Sévérus acquiesça et se leva lentement et tenant toujours Harry avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

- « Albus, Minerva ? Vous voulez bien vous charger de Miss Granger et l'installer à côté de M Crivey ? »

- « Bien sûr Pompom. M Londubat, venez avec nous. J'aimerais que vous nous racontiez ce qui s'est passé avant que nous arrivions. »

Une fois Hermione et Harry installés dans un lit, ils s'installèrent tous dans le bureau de l'infirmière et Neville raconta ce qui s'était passé :

- « On sortait du cours de défense quand Gaby s'est brusquement arrêté dans le couloir et nous a dit qu'il entendait de nouveau une voix étrange. »

- « Comment ça de nouveau ? » interrogea le professeur de métamorphose.

- « Gaby m'a dit avoir entendu une voix venant de l'intérieur des murs avant de découvrir Miss Teigne au début de l'année. » répondit Sévérus distraitement sans quitter Harry, qu'il surveillait par la porte entrouverte, des yeux.

- « C'est cela. Hermione et moi avons alors écouté mais n'avons rien entendu, alors nous l'avons suivi et la voix nous a conduit au deuxième étage dans le couloir où vous nous avez trouvé puis s'est évanouie. Comme il n'y a que 3 salles à cet endroit, Hermione à suggéré qu'on prenne chacun une porte et on a ouvert en même temps. Hermione tomba alors nez à nez avec Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et avant qu'on comprenne pourquoi elle trouvait celui-ci étrange, elle est tombée pétrifiée. »

- « Quelle chose peut bien causé cela Albus ? » demanda Minerva inquiète.

- « Je l'ignore… »

- « Heu… »

- « Oui M Londubat? Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ? »

- « Et bien, en se rendant aux chevets d'Hermione, Gaby a dit avoir aperçu la queue d'un serpent, d'un énorme serpent. »

- « Un serpent? Voilà qui expliquerait pourquoi il est le seul à l'entendre ! » S'exclama Pompom qui était resté silencieuse jusque là.

- « Mais comment se déplace t-il dans le château? Il ne peut pas passer inaperçu s'il est si gros que ça ? » Demanda Minerva.

- « Et pourquoi n'utiliserait-il pas la tuyauterie ? » demanda subitement l'infirmière.

- « Mais bien évidemment ! C'est pour cela que Gabriel disait que la voix venait de l'intérieur des murs ! » Approuva Dumbledore.

- « Tout ceci est bien beau, mais ça ne nous dit pas où se trouve la chambre ! »

- « En effet Minerva, mais c'est le meilleur élément que nous ayons jusqu'à maintenant. Nous devons explorer cette information: quel genre de serpent est capable de pétrifier ses ennemis sans les toucher, d'après le récit de M Londubat, et de vivre plus de 1000 ans, puisque le monstre date de l'époque de Salazar Serpentard ? Cela réduit considérablement le champ de nos recherches ! Je propose d'ailleurs de nous répartir les tâches : Minerva, allez à la bibliothèque et ramenez tous les livres que vous trouverez sur les animaux fantastiques ici. On commencera à les étudier demain après le départ en vacances des élèves. Personne n'a demandé à rester cette année je crois ? »

- « Non. Tout le monde à peur et certains élèves parlent même de ne pas revenir tant que le monstre n'est pas découvert. » Informa Minerva.

- « Parfait ! Nous avons donc deux semaines devant nous ! Je vais aller voir Hagrid. Après tout, il s'y connaît en animaux, peut-être aura t-il une idée. Ensuite je dois encore écrire cette lettre à Molly. Sévérus, veillez sur Gabriel ! S'il y a le moindre problème, faites le moi savoir. Et vous Pompom, si vous voulez bien raccompagner M Londubat jusqu'à sa salle commune puis rejoindre Minerva pour l'aider…? »

Le petit déjeuner en ce samedi matin se déroulait dans un silence quasi total. A la table des lions, qui d'habitude était la plus bruyante, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. En effet, les attaques envers Colin Crivey et maintenant Hermione, auxquelles venaient s'ajouter les 250 points perdus, avaient plongé les rouges et or dans une profonde déprime. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles étaient aussi inquiets que les Gryffondors et étaient donc eux aussi plongés dans le silence, attendant impatiemment de rentrer chez eux pour les vacances. Les Serpentards quant à eux, se contentaient soit de fixer les autres tables avec un air réjouit, soit de manger en silence, pas vraiment rassurés par la présence du monstre, même si étant des sang-purs, ils ne risquaient théoriquement rien.

Hormis Sévérus qui avait catégoriquement refusé de quitter le chevet de son fils et Pompom qui elle préférait surveiller ses patients, tous les professeurs étaient également réunis dans la grande salle, eux aussi prêts pour le départ. Cette année en effet, en raison des évènements, le directeur leur avait demandé de rentrer chez eux, ne souhaitant prendre aucun risque. Seules les personnes présentes la veille lors du récit de Neville resteraient au château, espérant trouver et tuer le monstre avant le début des classes de janvier. Bien entendu, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du coupable quant au départ de nombreux enseignants, qui d'habitude ne quittaient pas l'école avant juin, Albus avait simplement annoncé au cours du dîner de la veille que l'école serait fermée durant les deux semaines afin d'éviter tout risque inutile puisque, de toute façon, aucun étudiant n'avait souhaité rester.

C'est donc dans ce silence complet que le courrier arriva. Tous étaient plongés dans la lecture de ce qu'ils avaient reçu quand un rugissement se fit entendre.

_RONALD WEASLEY !_

_COMMENT AS TU OSE FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE !_

_FRAPPER AINSI UN CAMARADE SANS DEFENSES ET QUI EN PLUS NE T'AVAIT ABSOLUMENT RIEN FAIT ?_

_TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE DE TOI !_

_JE SUIS VÉRITABLEMENT INDIGNEE !_

_POURQUOI T'ACHARNES TU AINSI SUR CE PAUVRE GARÇON ?_

_CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE TU N'AIMES PAS LE PROFESSEUR SNAPE QUE TU AS LE DROIT DE T'EN PRENDRE AINSI À SON FILS !_

_TU AURAIS PU LE TUER !_

_ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE T'AIE SOUS LA MAIN !_

_QUAND ON A REÇU LA LETTRE DE DUMBLEDORE HIER SOIR, J'AI CRU QUE TON PÈRE ET MOI ALLIONS MOURIR DE HONTE !_

_ON NE T'A PAS ÉLEVÉ PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNEES POUR QUE TU TE CONDUISES COMME CA !_

_ESTIME TOI HEUREUX QUE LE PROFESSEUR SNAPE NE PORTE PAS PLAINTE CONTRE TOI !_

_ET NE VIENS SURTOUT PAS TE PLAINDRE DES CINQ MOIS DE RETENUE OU DES DEVOIRS SUPLEMENTAIRES QUE TU AS EU, C'EST ENTIÈREMENT TA FAUTE !_

_SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS UN SEUL PAS DE TRAVERS, JE TE PREVIENS QUE TU T'EN MORDRAS LES DOIGTS !_

Le silence retomba, encore imprégné de fureur. Une enveloppe rouge avait glissé des mains de Ron et était à présent en train de se consumer doucement sur la table alors que celui-ci semblait assommé, comme si un raz-de-marée venait de le submerger.

- « J'aimerais pas être à ta place vieux frère ! Maman va te tuer quand tu rentreras ce soir ! » Lui dit Fred de façon à ce que toute la salle l'entende.

- « Tu as raison ! Même nous on ne l'a jamais mise dans un tel état ! » Enchérit George

- « Mais ne t'inquiète pas…on viendra à ton enterrement ! » l'achèverent-ils avant de quitter la table en mimant de longs sanglots de tristesse, incapables de rester sérieux et de ne pas se moquer de leur frère, sous l'œil légèrement amusé de certains élèves et de Dumbledore qui n'avait jamais pu résister à leurs simagrées ou à leurs blagues stupides.

Une fois les élèves et professeurs embarqués dans les diligences, Dumbledore, et McGonagall rejoignirent l'infirmerie dans laquelle Albus avait préféré installer le 'centre de recherche', sachant pertinemment que Sévérus ne bougerait pas de là et souhaitant de toute façon interroger Gabriel dès son réveil.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'infirmerie, ils trouvèrent leur collègue agenouillé près du lit de son fils, lui parlant doucement à l'oreille en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Albus toussota discrètement pour lui signifier leur présence et s'assis à la table que Minerva et Pompom avaient installé la veille pour entreposer les livres qu'elles avaient empruntés à la bibliothèque parmi lesquels on trouvait notamment :

_- Le monstrueux livre des monstres_

_- Les animaux fantastiques _

_- Créatures abominables des profondeurs_

_- les grands évènements de la sorcellerie du XXème siècle_

_- Les noms célèbres du monde magique contemporain_

_- Les mages noirs à travers l'histoire_

_- Grandes noirceurs de la magie_

_- Les grandes découvertes magiques_

_- Les différentes espèces de reptiles d'Angleterre et d'Irlande_

_- La magie au Moyen-âge_

… En tout, une cinquantaine d'ouvrages s'entassaient devant eux

Trois jours durant, ils ne quittèrent l'infirmerie que pour aller dormir, passant leurs journées plongés dans les différents ouvrages. Sévérus lui était résolu à ne pas quitter le chevet d'Harry tant que celui-ci ne serait pas réveillé. Il n'avait rien voulu manger malgré les avertissements de Pompom et n'avait rien voulu entendre quand elle lui avait dit d'aller se reposer un peu. Il ne dormait donc qu'une heure ou deux lorsqu'il était trop épuisé pour garder les yeux ouverts puis se réveillait brusquement en cherchant immédiatement son fils des yeux, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était vivant.. Il restait donc nuits et jours à lire, jetant fréquemment des coups d'œil au corps frêle allongé près de lui, sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

Ce mardi matin, c'était le jour ou Mme Pomfresh devait normalement retirer le charme d'endormissement placé sur le garçon et tous attendaient impatiemment ce moment. Ne souhaitant cependant pas gêner leur collègue, ils s'étaient tous retirés dans le bureau de l'infirmière pour continuer leurs recherches en attendant.

Environ dix minutes après que le sortilège ait cessé d'agir, Harry commença à émerger. Incertain quant à l'endroit où il se trouvait et n'ayant que très peu de souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé, mis à part la douleur et la peur qu'il avait ressenti, il préféra garder les yeux fermés et se concentrer sur les bruits environnants. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix douce qui l'appelait… il connaissait cette voix, il en était certain.

Il chercha dans sa mémoire, voulant absolument se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

Tout ce qu'il se rappela fut son oncle… des paroles…'monstre', 'répugnant', 'tu ne mérites pas de vivre'…des coups…

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à pleurer. Alors tous ces derniers mois n'étaient qu'un rêve finalement. Il était toujours là-bas, son oncle avait du simplement frapper assez fort pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Il se mit à trembler et à gémir craintivement en sentant une main sur son visage, puis à travers ses sanglots, il finit par percevoir à nouveau cette voix rassurante.

- « Gaby, mon ange ouvres les yeux. Je suis là ! Arrête de pleurer…s'il te plait mon cœur… c'est papa, ouvre les yeux… allez Gaby…Réveilles-toi s'il te plait!…Tu ne risques plus rien maintenant. Tu es à l'infirmerie, en sécurité. … »

_° A l'infirmerie ? Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir une tête aussi grosse qu'une citrouille ? °_

Peu à peu, des images lui revinrent par flashs : la voix, Hermione pétrifiée, le serpent, Ron… il était donc vraiment à Poudlard… et cette voix…

Harry entrouvrit un œil, simplement pour être sûr et le vit : Sévérus, dans son éternelle robe noir était penché au dessus de lui, les yeux embués de soulagement et d'inquiétude mêlée.

- « P…pa….pa…? » murmura difficilement Harry.

- « Oh mon cœur, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur! » souffla Sévérus en le prenant doucement dans ses bras, soulagé de le voir enfin lui répondre après qu'il ait passé plus d'une demi-heure à l'appeler pour le faire sortir de sa semi-inconscience.

- « J'ai…s…soif … et ….mal… à la …tête ! »

Doucement, Sévérus lui souleva la tête et versa un peu d'eau dans sa bouche puis l'aida à avaler en lui massant doucement la gorge. Il répéta le même mouvement jusqu'a ce qu'Harry arrive à avaler seul puis il donna une gorgée de potion contre la douleur.

- « Qu'est ce que je fais là ? » demanda le jeune garçon une fois son mal de tête passé.

- « Tu ne te souviens pas ? » demanda Snape inquiet.

- « Et bien… je me rappelle avoir entendu cette voix étrange et d'Hermione qui tombe pétrifiée à cause d… UN SERPENT ! C'EST UN SERPENT QUI ATTAQUE LES ELEVES!… » Cria Harry en se redressant d'un coup.

- « On est au courant, calme toi ! » lui demanda son père en l'obligeant à s'allonger. « Que te rappelles-tu d'autre ? »

- « Après c'est flou, …le visage de Ron …une grande douleur…des mots…mais je sais pas si c'est réel ou non…. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé !»

A contrecœur, Sévérus lui raconta tout : la violence de Ron, l'intervention de Minerva, la punition, le récit de Neville, les recherches qu'ils faisaient depuis…

- « C'est Ron qui m'a fait ça? Alors c'est fini… » Dit Harry dans un murmure à peine audible, le cœur déchiré. « Ron ne me parlera plus jamais… il crois que c'est moi ! Il crois que j'ai attaqué Hermione…il me déteste ! »

- « Non, il est simplement jaloux de ta relation avec Miss Granger et je crois qu'il souffre de ne plus avoir son meilleur ami à ses côtés. Harry Potter lui manque. »

- « Mais il ne reviendra pas ! Il n'y a que Gabriel à présent ! Je ne veux plus jamais être Harry Potter ! Et il ne m'acceptera jamais autrement que sous ce nom !» Souffla Harry de telle façon que Sévérus qui avait pourtant le visage à quelques centimètres du sien eut du mal à l'entendre.

Après cela, Harry se tourna sur le côté et resta sans bouger, repensant à son ancienne amitié avec Ron, perdant tout espoir de la retrouver un jour.

Comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu seul, Sévérus l'embrassa sur la tête et le laissa, rejoignant les autres dans la pièce à côté pour leur dire que Gabriel était réveillé mais qu'il avait besoin de calme pour digérer ce qui s'était passé quelques jours avant, et poursuivre les recherches sur le monstrueux serpent.


	13. Première semaine de vacances

**Réponses aux questions:**

_- "Si croutard c'est échappé y'a plus aucune raison pour que Sirius sorte d'azkaban nan? " _Et bien si, j'en ai trouvé une qui me semble plosible donc il y aura bien du Sirius Black au menu dans la deuxième partie de ma fic.

_- "Comme hero contre le basilic tu n'oserais quand même pas nous mettre Ron ?" _aucune inquiétude à avoir à ce sujet. Dans cette fic, Ron n'est pas et ne sera jamais au premier plan pour un acte héroïque alors surement pas pour avoir terassé un basilic.

_- "Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Gaby veut etre ami avec Ron, si comme il l'a dit il ne peut l'aimer que sous son nom Harry Potter, cela veut-il dire qu'il ne l'appreciait que pour sa celebrite?" _Gaby espérait retrouver l'amitié de Ron tout simplement parceque c'est le premier ami qu'il ait eu. Par contre, après ce qu'il lui a fait subir, quelque chose s'est brisé en lui et cela Ron ne pourra jamais le recoller, quelques soit les excuses qu'il pourrait faire à Gaby. Il a eu sa chance mais c'est trop tard à présent pour devenir autre chose qu'un camarade.

_- "Dis moi finalement toi tu vois quoi comme animagus pour sev et gaby?" _En réalité, j'ai déja trouvé celui de Sev. Par contre, pour Gaby j'hésite encore... mais de toute façon, je ne révèlerait rien maintenant. Bon OK... Sev aura des ailes et oh surprise : il est noir... reste à deviner le reste ! lol!

_- "Donc, la tournure que prennent les évennements m'indiquent que le dénouement de la première partie arrive bientôt non?" _En effet, la fin est proche puisque la première partie fait 17 chapitres... comme le livre en fait même si au départ ce n'est pas volontaire.

_- "Maintenant qu'ils savent qu'il s'agit d'un gros serpent, cela ne devrais pas être très long pour qu'ils découvrent que c'est un Basilic." _C'est exacte. En fait, c'est dans ce chapitre.

_- "je ne voudrais vraiment pas être à la place de Ron, quand il verra sa mère, le lendemain." _Moi non plus ça c'est sûr. D'ailleurs, Molly n'est pas prête d'oublier ce que son fils a fait puisqu'il va être puni encore très longtemps !

_- "Je suis deçu par dumbledore qui n'a pas de suite pensé au basilic" _Dumbledore est certe un excellent sorcier mais ce n'est pas un spécialiste des animaux, d'autant plus qu'un basilic ne se rencontre pas à tous les coins de rue alors il me semblait difficile qu'il devine immédiatement ce qu'est le monstre.

_- "Tu vas vraiment lui faire subir encore plus de violence ?"_ C'est vrai que je suis assez sadique avec Gaby mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire. Cependant, il ne devrait plus subire de iolence "Physique" avant un certain temps. Pour ce qui est du côté psychologique par contre...

_- "J'espère que pour la punition de Gaby, Severus n'ira pas jusqu'a la fessée" _Non Sévérus ne frappera jamais son fils, il en est tout simplement incapable après avoir vu dans quel état l'a mit son oncle. Mais de toute façon, il a des moyens beaucoup plus faciles et mmoins violents de montrer à Gaby son mécontentement.

_- "ça fait bizarre de voir les prof bosser à plein temps sur la Chambre … là on voit vraiment que tu t'éloignes du livre" _C'est vrai que ce sera une fin très différente de celle du livre mais Gaby n'a plus "grâce à son oncle" le caractère pour faire face seul... en tout cas pour le moment, après on vera bien, surtout que ce que lui a dit Ron n'a vraiment rien arrangé. A ce moment de l'histoire, même s'il a commencé à refaire surface, Gaby reste extrèmement fragile, comme le montre ses réactions donc je ne l'imagine franchement pas transpercer un basilic d'une dizaine de mètres avec une épée.

_- "je pense que faire une romance avec gaby ne pourra que réhaussé le niveau (déja haut) de ta fic" _je l'ai déja dit mais même si beaucoup veulent un Gaby amoureux, il est pour moi, en tout cas pour le moment, beaucoup trop instable. Cependant, je vais y réfléchir ... après tout, il ne faut jamais dire jamais !

_- "Je voulais savoir si tu allais suivre la trame de JKR pour toute les années ou c'est juste pour les premières ?" _La trame des livres va rester en arrière plan tout au long de ma fic. Cependant, comme vous allez tous vous en appercevoir assez rapidement, je vais mélanger certains éléments. Certaines infos du tome 5 vont apparaitre dans la deuxième partie (qui correspond au tome 3) par exemple. Une chose par contre : je n'ai aucunement l'intention de tuer Sirius... enfin, normalement.

_- donc il y aura un couple gay, mais ce ne sera pas Gaby? et le couple sera très présent ou non? _Oui ce couple sera normalement assez présent et il y a pour le moment environ 50 de chances pour que Sévérus en fasse partie. ( Je sais pas pourquoi mais je l'ai toujours imaginé gay... bon ici, il serait plutôt bi, ce qui expliquerait qu'il puisse avoir un fils mais si je le met avec quelqu'un, il sera avec un homme de toute façon)

**Merci à tous pour les reviews. J'espère avoir répondu à toutes vos questions.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : j'espère que la baisse du nombre de reviews au chapitre précédent n'est pas lié au fait que vous trouviez ma fic moins bien. Vous me le diriez si c'était le cas hein ? **

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Première semaine de vacances **

Lorsque Sévérus revint dans l'infirmerie une heure plus tard, il trouva Harry dans la position dans laquelle il l'avait laissé, tourné vers le mur, secoué de sanglots.

- « Gaby ? »

Devant le manque de réponse de celui-ci, Sévérus fit le tour du lit et vint se placer à genou face à lui. Il lui passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux mais voyant que cela ne le calmait pas, il se leva, retira ses chaussures et s'allongea contre lui en le prenant dans une étreinte rassurante, essayant de faire passer à travers ce geste tout l'amour qu'il ressentait à présent pour lui. Quand Harry commença à se calmer quelques temps plus tard, Sévérus lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

- « pourquoi tu pleures ainsi ? »

- « … »

- « Parles-moi, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui ne va pas mon cœur. »

- « C'est R-ron ! » Répondit Harry en hoquetant, « Jamais je… je n'aurais imaginé qu'il a-aille jusque là. On s'entendait tel-tellement bien a-avant ! Ja-jamais il ne reviendra…et de toute façon, j-je sais pas si je pourrais en-encore être aussi proche de lui a-après ça ! »

- « Tu sais, il avait vraiment l'air de regretter son geste cette fois. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas porté plainte contre lui. »

- « Non, je sais qu'il me hait ! Il me l'a dit. Je me souviens maintenant ! Il m'a traité de serpent, de monstre… il a dit que je le répugne ! Papa, ça ressemble tellement à ce qu'IL me disait quand il me frappait ou quand il… » Poursuivit Harry en se remettant à pleurer.

Sévérus le serra un peu plus étroitement contre lui et Harry poursuivit, le visage à présent caché dans la robe de son père.

- « Qu-quand Ron a co-commencé à m-me fr-frapper, j-j'ai … je me suis v-vu là…là-bas ! C'était co-comme a-avant ! Mon on-on…cle é-était s-sur moi et…et après i-il s'est re-relevé et a-après…qu-quand le professeur McGonagall s'est r-approchée…j-je l'ai sen-senti lui se rapprocher…j-j'ai crié…i-il m'a attrapé d-dans ses b-bras et j-je pouvais p-plus bouger et …j-je voulais juste que ç-ça s'arrête… et j-j'ai senti m-mon cors se crisper…j-je …je savais pas que s-s'était t-toi…j-je ne voyais q-que lui…et … plus rien… du n-noir…p-partout… que du noir…et u-une voix…douce…q-qui m'appelait…qui m'aimait…J-j'ai cru q-que c'était un …un rêve mais tu …tu …a parlé…en-encore et j'ai con-compris q-que tu étais là!… »

- « Je suis là mon cœur ! Jamais je ne te laisserais y retourner ! Je suis là …je reste avec toi ! …Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant, tu es épuisé…dort Gaby…dort mon fils. »

- « Je t'aime papa ! »

- « Moi aussi mon cœur ! », « plus que tout ! » termina t-il pour lui même alors que Gaby sombrait déjà dans les limbes du sommeil, soulagé d'avoir finalement raconté ce qu'il avait cru vivre il y a quelques jours.

Étonnamment, Harry passa une nuit particulièrement calme, aucun cauchemar ne venant troubler son repos.

Quand les professeurs, qui étaient sortis discrètement la veille afin de ne pas réveiller les deux endormis, revinrent, ni Gaby ne Sévérus n'avaient bougé. Sachant dans quel état de fatigue était leur collègue et que le jeune garçon avait besoin de repos, ils traversèrent la salle à pas de loup et retournèrent dans le bureau.

Le soleil était prêt à se coucher quand une voix fit sortir Sévérus de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans deux puis sombres qui le fixaient avec une lueur de joie.

- « Tu as bien dormi papa ? »

- « Tu est réveillé mon ange? Il est quelle heure ? »

- « Presque 17h ! Le professeur Dumbledore a demandé qu'on te laisse dormir. …Tu es vraiment resté réveillé à côté de moi jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux ? »

- « J'étais tellement inquiet…j'étais incapable de faire quoi que se soit ou m'éloigner de toi plus de cinq minutes. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu as convulsé l'autre jour…j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. » Avoua Sévérus après s'être assit au bord du lit.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire devant cette preuve d'amour, Harry se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue et de lui prendre la main pour l'amener jusqu'à une table un peu plus loin où un petit déjeuné les attendait.

Harry finissait tout juste sa troisième tartine quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, faisant place aux deux professeurs et à l'infirmière.

- « Je vois que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de réveiller ton père Gabriel ! » fit remarquer Dumbledore d'un ton faussement réprobateur faisant rougir Harry jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- « J'avais envi qu'il soit avec moi…j'avais besoin de lui. » murmura Harry sous l'oeil attendrit des adultes.

- « Ne t'en fait pas mon cœur, j'ai largement assez dormi. » le rassura Sévérus.

- « De toute façon, nous venions vous réveiller Sévérus. On a trouvé de quel serpent il s'agit. »

- « Alors ? »

Albus s'approcha et tendit à Sévérus un exemplaire des _grandes découvertes magiques._ Sévérus le prit et lut à haute voix :

_De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'est guère plus étrange ni plus mortel que le basilic, connu également sous le nom de Roi des Serpents. _

_Ce reptile, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaines d'années naît d'un œuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud. _

_Pour tuer ses victimes, la créature recourt à une des manières les plus singulière : outre ses crochets venimeux, le basilic possède en effet des yeux meurtriers qui condamne à la mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard. _

_Il semblerait par ailleurs que la seule créature capable d'y survivre soit le phénix. _

_Il répand également la terreur parmi les araignées dont il est sans nul doute le plus mortel ennemi. _

_Le monstre quant à lui redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal si d'aventure il lui parvient aux oreilles._

_Cet animal est caractérisé par sa taille gigantesque, ses écailles d'un vert brillant, ses crochets aiguisés comme des sabres et ses immenses yeux jaunes mortels._

_Le mâle, au contraire de la femelle, porte une crête rouge sur la tête._

_S'il a de quoi manger, il peut vivre plus de 900 ans, ce qui est facile puisqu'il se nourrit de vertébrés._

_Cette créature maléfique puissante a été créée par Herpo le Fou, mage noir de la Grèce antique qui avait le don de parler aux serpents._

_La création d'un basilic est illégale depuis le Moyen-âge et tombe maintenant sous le coup de l'Interdiction de l'élevage expérimental, mais cette loi a très rarement été enfreinte, même par les mages noirs, car seul un fourchelangue peut contrôler un basilic._

- « Mais comment un monstre pareil peut-il se cacher dans le château lorsqu'il sort de la chambre ? » Demanda Sévérus incrédule et légèrement perturbé par ce qu'il venait de lire.

- « Et bien, je crois que nous n'aurons les réponses à toutes nos questions que lorsque nous aurons trouvé la chambre des secrets. Si vous le voulez bien, récapitulons tout ce que nous savons. » Dit Albus à l'intension de tous.

- « Tout d'abord, le message écrit sur le mur. » Commença Mme Pomfresh. « J'ai examiné 'l'encre' qui a été utilisée et je suis rapidement venu à la conclusion qu'il s'agit de sang de coq. D'ailleurs, Hagrid nous a dit que les siens avaient tous été égorgés. On sait également qu'un message identique avait été inscrit au même endroit voilà maintenant 50 ans, lorsque la chambre a été ouverte la première fois. »

- « En ce qui concerne les cibles à présent. La première fois, il y a eu huit victimes. Sept adolescents on été pétrifiés et une jeune fille tuée. Ils étaient tous d'origine Moldue et ont étaient retrouvés à divers endroits à travers tout le château et assez éloignés les uns des autres. La fille qui est morte quant à elle a été découverte dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Cette année, nous en sommes à quatre victimes. Tout d'abord la chatte de Rusard, retrouvée pendue au mur sous le message, ce qui prouve bien que quelqu'un est là pour guider le basilic puisque le serpent n'aurait pas pu l'accrocher lui même. Ensuite le jeune Colin Crivey, que l'on a retrouvé en bas des marches de la tour d'astronomie, c'est à dire à l'autre extrémité du château ; et enfin, Sir Nicholas et Miss Granger, pétrifiés dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, ceux-là même où Mimi est décédée voilà 50 ans et qu'elle hante depuis d'ailleurs. »

- « Attendez Albus ! » l'interrompit Sévérus, « Vous voulez dire Mimi Geignarde? C'est elle qui a été tuée par le basilic ? »

- « En effet mon ami, c'est bien elle. »

- « Moi qui m'étais toujours demandé comment elle en était venue à hanter des toilettes, me voilà fixé. » Murmura Snape pour lui même.

- « Nous savons aussi que c'est Voldemort, encore connu à l'époque sous le nom de Tom Jedusor, dernier héritier de Salazar Serpentard, qui a libéré le monstre. Le problème qui se pose est de savoir comment il a procédé cette fois-ci puisqu'il ne reste quasiment rien de lui. Tout ce que nous savons, grâce aux informations de l'elfe de maison des Malefoy, c'est que Lucius est probablement dans le coup. On peut donc supposer qu'il a trouvé un intermédiaire pour agir à la place de son maître. Reste à savoir qui et comment. » Continua d'expliquer Dumbledore. « Maintenant, Gabriel, si tu veux bien expliquer toi même les informations précieuses que tu as recueilli… »

- « D'accord. » Il réfléchit un instant à comment rendre les choses le plus clair possible et se lança. « Un soir en sortant de cours, j'ai entendu une voix étrange semblant venir de l'intérieur même des murs. Elle était froide et menaçante, mais elle m'attirait d'une certaine façon, et quand je l'ai entendu parler de sang, je l'ai suivi. C'est là que j'ai découvert le message et Miss Teigne. Il y a quelques jours, je l'ai entendu de nouveau. Cette fois j'étais avec Neville et Hermione mais eux ne l'entendaient pas. Je me suis dirigée en la suivant à travers les couloirs jusqu'au deuxième étage et j'ai perdu sa trace dans le vieux couloir désaffecté où vous nous avez trouvé. Quand on est arrivé, comme il n'y avait que trois portes, Hermione à suggéré qu'on en prenne chacun une et qu'on vérifie chacune des pièces. On a ouvert tous les trois en même temps et Hermione a crié avant de nous dire qu'elle avait simplement eu peur de Nick. Elle a ensuite marmonné quelque chose puis s'est avancée d'un pas dans la pièce et d'un coup, elle est tombée en arrière. J'ai accouru vers elle et j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir la queue d'un énorme serpent avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse derrière l'angle que forme la pièce. Je m'apprêtais à aller voir s'il était encore là quand les autres élèves sont arrivés. »

Tous restèrent silencieux, réfléchissant aux différentes informations qu'ils avaient puis Sévérus reprit la parole :

- « D'après ce que Gaby vient de dire, on peut supposer deux choses : premièrement, le serpent se déplace dans les murs. Il n'y a qu'une seule possibilité pour que cela soit possible : les tuyaux, comme l'a déjà suggéré Pompom. Deuxièmement s'il se déplace par les tuyaux, cela veut dire que la chambre des secrets est proche d'un endroit du genre d'une salle de bain. Un fait qui me semble extrêmement important est que personne n'a vu le serpent lorsque nous avons fouillé les toilettes après l'attaque sur Miss Granger, hors il n'y a qu'une seule porte et celle-ci était bloquée par nos trois jeunes amis puis par les élèves avant notre arrivée. Il n'a donc pas pu s'enfuir par là. Il est donc probable que l'entrée de la chambre se trouve à cet endroit même. »

- « Vous avez probablement raison Sévérus » s'exclama Dumbledore. « De plus, c'est la deuxième attaque qui ait lieu dans ces toilettes. Reste à savoir où se trouve exactement l'entrée et comment l'ouvrir. »

- « Et si nous demandions au fantôme Albus? Peut-être a t-elle vu quelque chose ? » Interrogea Minerva.

- « J'en ai déjà parlé avec cette chère Mimi mais elle n'a rien pu m'apprendre. Comme d'habitude, elle se cachait dans sa cabine, assise dans la chasse d'eau en pensant à la mort. Elle dit n'avoir rien vu ni entendu de particulier. »

- « Et… est ce que vous avez pensé à lui demander comment elle est morte ? »

- « Comment ça Sévérus? Nous le savons comment elle est morte. Elle a été tuée par le basilic ! »

- « J'avais bien compris Minerva, je vous remercie. Je pensais plutôt aux circonstances exactes de sa mort, les dernières choses dont elle se souvient… un simple détail pourrait peut-être nous aider. »

- « Oui… peut-être. Ça ne coûte rien de lui demander. Allons la voir dès à présent. Sévérus, Gabriel ? Vous nous accompagnez ? »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent tous les cinq dans les fameux toilettes et s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la pièce.

- « Mimi? Tu es là ? Est-ce que tu veux bien venir s'il te plait ? » Demanda poliment Albus, connaissant la susceptibilité de la jeune fille.

Le fantôme d'une étudiante d'une quinzaine d'année portant le blason de Poufsouffle sur sa robe sortit de la cabine située quelques mètres devant eux. C'était une jeune fille plutôt petite et trapue avec un visage boutonneux et maussade, à demi caché par des lunettes aux verres épais et des cheveux ternes qui lui tombaient sur les joues.

- « Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. Que me voulez-vous encore ? »

- « Et bien, le jeune homme ici présent souhaitait te rencontrer. »

- « Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda t-elle agressivement. « Toi aussi tu viens te moquer de moi ? »

- « Me moquer ? » demanda Harry, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- « Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que les gens disent de moi dans mon dos ? La grosse Mimi ! Mimi la moche ! Mimi Geignarde ! Mimi râleuse ! Mimi minable ! Mimi la boutonneuse !… » Sanglota celle-ci en commençant à pleurer à chaude larmes.

- « Non, non, pas du tout ! » se défendit Harry. « Je me demandais simplement comment tu es morte. »

Mimi sembla alors changer du tout au tout, comme si elle était très flattée qu'on lui pose la question.

- « Oh, c'était abominable ! » dit-elle avec délectation. « C'est arrivé ici même. Je suis morte dans cette cabine. » Expliqua t-elle en montrant la cabine derrière elle d'un signe de tête.

Elle s'installa sur un lavabo sur le mur d'en face, croisant les jambes, et poursuivit d'un air rêveur, comme si elle racontait une merveilleuse histoire.

- « Je m'en souviens très bien. J'étais venue me cacher ici après les cours parce qu'Olive Hornby s'était moquée de mes lunettes. Je me suis enfermée dans une cabine et j'ai fermé la porte à clé. J'étais en train de pleurer quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer… quelqu'un qui parlait une drôle de langue. Mais c'est surtout sa voix qui m'a frappé, parce que s'était un garçon qui parlait. J'ai alors ouvert la porte pour lui dire de filer et d'aller dans les toilettes des garçons et c'est à ce moment là que je suis morte. » Termina Mimi en se gonflant d'importance, le visage rayonnant.

- « Comment ? » demanda Sévérus intrigué.

- « Aucune idée. » dit sincèrement Mimi. « Je me souviens juste d'avoir vu deux grands yeux jaunes. Tout mon corps s'est engourdi et je me suis sentie partir dans les airs… et puis je suis revenue. J'étais décidée à hanter Olive Hornby. Elle a vraiment regretté de s'être moquée de mes lunettes et de m'avoir humiliée. Je la suivait absolument partout jusqu'au jour où le ministère intervienne. Je suis alors revenue dans mes toilettes. »

- « A quel endroit à tu vu ces yeux exactement ? » demanda à son tour Minerva.

- « Quelque part par là. » dit Mimi en pointant du doigt le lavabo qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle à sa droite.

Les cinq visiteurs s'avancèrent pour observer le lavabo en question. Il n'avait rien de particulier. Sévérus s'approcha plus près et l'examina centimètre par centimètre, y comprit les tuyaux qui se trouvaient au dessous. Il vit alors le dessin d'un minuscule serpent gravé sur l'un des robinets d'arrivée d'eau.

- « Ce robinet n'a jamais marché. » dit Mimi alors qu'il essayait de le tourner.

- « Ce doit être là ! » s'exclama Albus après que Snape leur ait montré à tous le serpent.

- « Oui mais comment l'ouvrir ? » Interrogea Pompom qui n'avait encore rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient entrés.

- « Mimi, tu as bien dit que le garçon parlait une drôle de langue ? »

- « Oui professeur Dumbledore. Ça ressemblait à de longs sifflements. »

- « … le fourchelangue. Voilà le moyen d'entrer. Il faut le demander en fourchelangue. … Gabriel, tu veux bien essayer ? » Demanda t'il en regardant Harry par dessus ses lunettes.

Harry Acquiesça et se plaça devant le lavabo, de façon à voir le petit dessin du serpent avant de se concentrer. Les deux seules fois où il avait parlé cette langue, il était face à un vrai serpent et l'avait fait sans s'en rendre compte, comme par instinct. Pour s'aider, il fixa donc le dessin des yeux, s'efforçant de s'imaginer que le serpent qu'il représentait était réel.

- « Ouvre-toi ! »

- « Tu as parlé normalement mon cœur. »

Harry regarda à nouveau le serpent et réessaya, encore et encore, sans plus de résultat. Il se tourna alors vers son père découragé.

- « Je n'y arriverais pas. Les seules fois où je l'ai fait, c'était avec un vrai serpent. »

A peine avait-il dit cela que McGonagall s'approcha et sortit sa baguette.

- « Serpentis illusionem ! » Aussitôt, l'image d'un énorme boa se matérialisa dans le lavabo avant de s'enrouler autour du robinet en se mouvant gracieusement.

- « Merci professeur ! … _ouvre-toi !_»

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas une phrase mais un long sifflement qui sortit de ses lèvres, et aussitôt, le robinet se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche en tournant sur lui même comme une grosse clé. Un instant plus tard, le lavabo bascula et disparu, laissant apparaître l'entrée d'un gros tuyau, suffisamment large pour permettre le passage un sorcier adulte.

- « Alors c'est bien là ! » murmura Minerva pour elle-même. » La chambre des secrets ! »

- « Referme le passage veux-tu Gabriel ? » demanda le directeur.

Minerva fit à nouveau apparaître un serpent et Harry siffla un « _referme-toi ! _»

- « Bien ! » poursuivit Albus quand le lavabo eut retrouvé sa place. « Reste maintenant à savoir comment nous allons nous débarrasser de cette chose et comment coincer le coupable. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le bureau de Dumbledore, installés devant une bonne tasse de thé, et les adultes réfléchissaient au plan à mettre en place tandis que Gaby, n'étant pas encore totalement remit de son séjour forcé à l'infirmerie, somnolait, blotti dans les bras de son père.

Au bout de plus de deux heures d'intense réflexion et de débats, un plan réalisable avait finalement été conçu :

Gabriel devrait les accompagner dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde où il ouvrirait la chambre. Il attendrait ensuite le retour des professeurs avec Pompom puis refermerait le passage. Pendant ce temps, les trois professeurs devraient descendre dans la chambre des secrets avec Fumseck et quelques coqs. Une fois sur les lieux, ils lâcheraient les coq et laisseraient le phénix sur place afin qu'il vienne les prévenir quand tout serait terminer et ils pourraient ainsi inspecter l'endroit en toute sécurité. A la rentrée de janvier, ils n'informeraient personne pour la découverte du monstre et attendraient, en prenant des tours de garde dans la chambre, que l'héritier se fasse prendre dans le piège qu'ils auraient tendu et que la personne en faction n'aurait plus qu'à enclencher.

- « Tout le monde est d'accord ? » demanda Dumbledore pour la forme.

- « C'est notre meilleure chance Albus ! » répondit Minerva. « Quand allons nous agir ? »

- « Je pensait que puisque Noël est dans deux jours, nous pourrions attendre que cette date soit passée. Attendons lundi voulez-vous ? »

- « C'est entendu Albus ! »

Avant que tout le monde se sépare, Sévérus, portant à présent son fils qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre demanda :

- « Cette année, comme nous ne sommes que nous cinq, que diriez-vous de faire quelque chose de plus intime qu'un dîner dans la grande salle pour Noël? Si vous acceptez, je vous invite à venir dîner dans mes appartements. Je crois que Gaby serait ravi d'avoir une sorte de fête de famille. »

- « J'accepte avec plaisir Sévérus ! » Répondit immédiatement Pompom, rapidement suivie par les autres.

- « Très bien. Dans ce cas, rendez-vous samedi soir. »

- « C'est entendu Sévérus. Dites-moi, accepteriez vous de faire un Noël à la moldue ? » Demanda Dumbledore, de petites étincelles dans les yeux.

- « Qu'entendez-vous par là ? »

- « Et bien, chez les moldus, les cadeaux sont déposés sous le sapin et offerts le soir à minuit au lieu d'être déposés au pied du lit le lendemain matin. J'ai toujours trouvé cette tradition plus conviviale. »

- « C'est une excellente idée Albus ! » s'exclama Minerva

- « Très bien, alors cette année, Noël sera moldu ! … entièrement moldu bien entendu!… ce qui signifie vêtements compris ! » Conclut Sévérus avant de franchir la porte du bureau, riant intérieurement à l'idée de voir le vénérable Albus Dumbledore vêtu d'un pantalon.

Le lendemain, Harry et son père se rendirent à Pré-au-lard faire les magasins pour trouver des cadeaux à leurs invités ainsi qu'à Hermione, Neville et Terry, les plus proches amis d'Harry (Il offrirait son cadeau à Hermione quand elle serait réveillée). Ils passèrent l'après-midi à flâner joyeusement de boutique en boutique, choisissant pour chacun un présent approprié.

Harry paraissait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps : pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait fêter Noël en famille ! Bon, pas vraiment en famille mais il appréciait beaucoup ses professeurs et Mme Pomfresh alors ça y ressemblerait ! Il s'était d'ailleurs montré plus qu'enthousiaste en apprenant que le repas se ferait chez eux, de manière plus intime. Il verrait enfin ce que les fêtes doivent être dans une famille normale puisque chez les Dursley, il était toujours enfermé dans son placard pour ce genre d'événement, ses relatifs ne voulant pas qu'il 'gâche tout avec ses bizarreries'.

Ils se trouvaient actuellement chez Honeydukes, le confiseur, et choisissaient un assortiment de bonbons au citron destiné au directeur pour qui Harry avait déjà conseillé à son père d'acheter une paire de chaussettes décorées de bonbons, se souvenant que le vieil homme s'était plaint de toujours recevoir des livres. Pour le professeur McGonagall, grande supportrice de l'équipe de Gryffondor, ils avaient trouvé un livre retraçant les différentes équipes de quidditch de Poudlard depuis la création de ce sport au 11ème siècle, et pour Pompom, un vieux livre intitulé _sortilèges de soins depuis longtemps oubliés _écrit par Mungo Bonham, le fondateur de l'hôpital St Mangouste.

- « Cette fois je crois qu'on a tout papa ! » s'exclama Harry en sortant de la confiserie, mâchonnant une baguette à la réglisse.

- « Oui… Que dirais-tu d'aller boire une bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais avant de rentrer mon cœur ? » Demanda Sévérus tandis que la neige commençait à tomber.

- « Une quoi ? »

- « Une bièraubeurre. Tu verras c'est vraiment délicieux ! »

Ils traversèrent la rue et pénétrèrent dans la minuscule auberge. L'endroit était bondé, bruyant, chaleureux et enfumé. Une jolie femme aux courbes avantageuses servait une bande de sorciers accoudés au bar. Harry et Sévérus s'avancèrent vers le fond de la salle où ils trouvèrent une petite table libre entre une fenêtre et le splendide sapin dressé près de la cheminée. En attendant que la serveuse vienne prendre leur commande, Harry se perdit dans la contemplation de la salle. Le plafond était décoré de guirlandes de gui et de houx et l'arbre de noël était recouvert de givre et de fées vivantes virevoltant de branche en branche. Sévérus lui observait Harry qui semblait émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait et se promit qu'il s'arrangerait pour que demain matin, son fils ait une superbe surprise quand il se lèverait, rien que pour voir encore cet air béat sur son visage.

- « Bonjour Sévérus, bonjour jeune homme ! » dit la serveuse en approchant, faisant sursauter Harry.

- « Bonjour Rosemerta ! »

- « Bonjour Madame. »

- « Que puis-je vous servir ? »

- « Deux bièraubeurre s'il vous plait. Et une assiette de vos délicieux biscuits de Noël. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry trempait ses lèvres dans une grosse choppe d'un liquide doré et chaud. C'était la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il eût jamais goûté : c'était à la fois doux et épicé et il sentait tout son corps se réchauffer de l'intérieur.

- « Alors? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

- « J'ai jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon ! » dit Harry avant d'en reprendre une longue gorgée.

Un bref coup de vent lui ébouriffa les cheveux. La porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir. Par dessus de bord de sa choppe, Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux nouveaux arrivants.

Dans un tourbillon de neige, le professeur McGonagall et Pompom firent leur entrée dans l'auberge. Elles passèrent commande au bar puis ayant aperçu leur collègue et son fils, elles se dirigèrent vers eux.

- « Sévérus, Gabriel ! Peut-on se joindre à vous ? »

- « Bien entendu ! »

- « J'espère que vous avez choisi vos robes pour demain mesdames. »

- « Bien sur que oui Sévérus. Je suis cependant étonnée que vous ayez si facilement accepté la proposition d'Albus de faire un réveillon à la façon moldue. »

- « Et bien, pour vous dire la vérité, je ne voulais pas rater l'occasion de voir l'accoutrement que va trouver notre bien aimé directeur pour cette occasion ! »

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent des Trois Balais, la nuit commençait à tomber et la neige avait blanchi le petit village. Pré-au-lard avait l'air d'une carte postale. Les maisons et les boutiques étaient recouvertes d'une couche de neige fraîche de près de dix centimètres. Les couronnes de houx accrochées au dessus des portes et les guirlandes de chandelles magiques qui pendaient aux branches des arbres donnaient une dimension féerique à ce paysage déjà magnifique. La température par contre avait chuté de plusieurs degrés avec l'arrivée de la neige et un vent glacé s'était levé, faisant frissonner Harry. Voyant cela, Sévérus l'attrapa sous les bras et le décolla du sol pour le prendre dans ses bras puis ils remontèrent la rue, toujours accompagnés des deux femmes.

- « Papa, je peux marcher tu sais ! » dit Harry.

- « Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envi que tu attrapes froid… et comme ça, en plus tu me tiens chaud ! » le taquina son père.

- « Alors je ne suis qu'une bouillotte, c'est ça ? » demanda Harry, faussement outré, en entrant dans son jeu, faisant sourire Pompom et Minerva.

- « Tu le sais très bien mon cœur ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai aussi souvent dans les bras ! » Rigola Snape avant de lui embrasser la tête, tout en continuant à avancer rapidement vers le château.

A suivre...


	14. Réveillon et serpents

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je sais que j'ai quelques jours de retard mais j'étais très occupée.**

**Comme le BAC approche à grands pas et que je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous le passent, je vous dis à tous bonne chance... mais vous verrez, c'est pas si terrible que ça. La preuve, je l'ai eu et pourtant vu le très grand nombre d'heures que j'avais passé à réviser... hum... enfin bref : bonne chance !**

**Je sais que normalement on ne dois plus faire de RAR dans les chapitres mais, cette fois-ci, j'en fais quand même, na!**

**Moira Serpy-Griffy :**Non non non, on ne peut pas passer commande pour un Severus comme le mien, je me le garde celui-là !

**Nymphodora Tonks, Lilix28, Lunicorne, La Rose de Minuit, neverland, lyly, Hime inwe, zaika, ptite new, petite grenouille, xenane, lys :** merci pour les reviews. Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé ce chapitre et que ma fic n'ait pas baissé de niveau.

**Lucius Snape : **Tu dis que tu aime la relation entre Sev et Gaby ? alors réjouie toi, il y a encore beaucoup de moments de tendresse en perspective.

**Orphée Potter :** Je te préviens tout de suite que tu peux sortir ta boite de mouchoirs : les bouillottes Gaby sont une marque déposée et interdite à la vente uniquement réservé à mon Sevy !

**adenoïde, Orphée Potter, Nekoii :** alors comme ça, l'utilisation des coqs vous plait ? moui, moi aussi. En fait, je trouvais ça amusant de tuer le roi des serpents avec quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'un stupide coq... de quoi faire se retourner Salazar Serpentard dans sa tombe ! lol !

**Nekoii :** désolée mais pour le moment, Dobby va rester au service des Malefoy

**severafan, Nekoii : **Oui, le journal de Tom existe bien dans ma fic, donc il sera effectivement détruit.

**Jenni944, severafan : **rassurez vous, même si j'ai dis que rien n'était perdu pour que je fasse un couple avec Gaby, je ne l'imagine moi-même avec personne, il est beaucoup trop instable émotionnellement. Pour Sévérus,je l'ai dis, il n'y a qu'une chance sur deux pour qu'il fasse parti d'un couple (en encore, c'est vraiment pas sûr) alors pas de panique. Et de toute façon ne vous en faites pas, je préviendrais en début de chapitre le jour où il y aura un couple... enfin, un vrai pcq'il se pourrait qu'on entende un peu parler d'un couple sans vraiment le voir...

**Gryffondor : **C'est vrai qu'il ne leur manque que le coupable mais ne t'en fait pas, il viendra de lui même se jeter dans leur piège. Pour le noël moldu, en fait, je l'ai choisi pcq moi aussi, j'adore voir Dumbledore et sa façon plus qu'excentrique de s'habiller... (par contre, je doute que cela influence sa façon de s'habiller lorsqu'il est en présence de moldus... Dumby reste Dumby !) et puis, c'est pour Harry l'occasion de voir ce que doit être une vraie fête de famille, ce que je trouvais important.

**Isabellelp : **je suis ravie que les sentiments que j'essaye de faire ressortir des personnages soient aussi bien ressentis. Merci de me le dire. Pour les animagi, non, c'est pas trop tard, c'est gentil de me donner ton avis. En fait, j'ai déja trouvé celui de Sev mais pour Gaby... franchement j'hésite encore beaucoup.

**Jully Reed :** En effet, Ginny va se faire enfermer dans la chambre... mais elle n'y sera pas seule... loin de là. Pour la description de Dumby à noël... il fera en effet une petite apparition dans ce costume... ça colle tellement bien à son personnage ! lol !

**Lunita Jedusort P-M :** non, Dumby ne sera pas remplacé puisqu'ils vont stopper le massacre avant le retour des élèves... enfin, je crois ! lol !

**yotma :** c'est vrai que voir Sev et Harry heureux ensemble (en tant que père et fils biensur), c'est agréable... enfin pour nous parce que comme tu t'en doute, certain vont plutôt mal le prendre quand ils l'apprendront. Par contre, oui, certains découvriront le pot aux roses avant la fin, et leur réactions ne seront pas toutes les mêmes. Et pour ce qui est d'Hermione, elle va effectivement découvrir certaine choses mais... je ne dirais rien de plus pour le moment. Pour les serpentard, et bien pour l'instant, Sévérus est encore un mangemort pour eux donc Gaby n'a rien à craindre... enfin, pour le moment. Pour les réactions de Sirius et Rémus, tu te doute bien que je ne dirai rien maintenant !

**PS1 : **certains m'ont demandé de leur donner des fics sur un thème similaire alors je vais faire un peu de pub pour des fic que j'adore et que je conseil donc vivement de lire (si la votre n'y est pas, n'en soyez pas faché, je pouvais quand même pas mettre toutes les fic que j'ai lu !lol !):

- Harry Potter et les gardiens du pouvoir par Matteic

- Ma seconde vie par Novalie

- On ne choisi pas sa famille, Dumby s'en occupe par Alanthia

- Tissus de mensonges ( c'est plus une relation Dumby Harry mais elle est vraiment super) par Leena Asakura

- ... et beaucoup d'autres mais je l'ai dis, je peux pas tout mettre (allez voir dans mes favorites pour le reste)

Ps2 : se sais que tous les auteurs le disent mais laissez des reviews, c'est vraiment toujours un plaisir de les lire !

Bon, assez parlé...

Je laisse place à l'histoire !

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

**Réveillon et serpents**

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon le lendemain vers midi, encore vêtu d'un pyjama puisqu'il venait à peine de se lever, Harry resta bouche bée : son père avait accroché de somptueuses décorations de Noël. D'épaisses guirlandes de houx et de gui étaient accrochées aux poutres, comme dans l'auberge de Mme Rosemerta et sur le lustre au milieu de la pièce s'emmêlaient des guirlandes lumineuses or et argent. Il avait également enchanté le plafond et une neige magique tiède et sèche, aux reflets brillants, tombait doucement pour se déposer au sol et sur les meubles en une couche blanche d'une dizaine de centimètre. Devant la bibliothèque se trouvait un gigantesque sapin. C'était le plus bel arbre qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu ! Même celui des Trois Balais et ceux de la grande salle l'an passé ne lui semblaient pas aussi merveilleux. Les branches auxquelles étaient accrochées des boules de verre irradiant d'une douce lumière bleutée étaient recouvertes d'une fine couche de neige et de givre scintillant et quelques fées argentées se baladaient parmi de petites étoiles dorées qui tournoyaient dans tous les sens. Tout en haut, sur la pointe, était installé un magnifique ange aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres comme la nuit avec deux belles ailes dans le dos.

Harry l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes, les larmes aux yeux quand il senti deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.

- « Joyeux Noël mon cœur ! »

- « C'est… c'est moi ? » demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante d'émotion en désignant l'ange qu'il n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux.

- « Oui, c'est toi mon ange. Je l'ai fait faire dans une verrerie moldue spécialement pour toi. »

Harry fondit en larme et se jeta contre son père, serrant sa taille aussi fort qu'il pouvait, incapable de retenir le trop-plein d'émotions qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il était enfin aimé, et même s'il avait rarement douté des sentiments de son nouveau père depuis qu'il prenait soin de lui, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux en était la preuve parfaite. Se doutant de ce qu'Harry ressentait en ce moment, Sévérus l'entoura à son tour de ses bras et le berça durant de longues minutes.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi installés dans un fauteuil dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans parler, savourant simplement ce moment de tendresse. Ce n'est que vers 16h que Sévérus se redressa, obligeant Harry à faire de même.

- « il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille se préparer. Les autres doivent arriver dans à peine une heure. Va prendre ta douche pendant que je te prépare des vêtements et ensuite je m'occuperais de tes cheveux. »

Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, Harry et Sévérus étaient prêts. Ils avaient tous les deux revêtu un pantalon noir et une chemise bleue foncée identique et pour parfaire la ressemblance, Harry insista pour que son père s'attache les cheveux en catogan, de la même façon que lui.

Ainsi coiffé et débarrassé de son atroce robe noire, Sévérus semblait n'avoir pas plus de 25 ans et montrait enfin la partie tendre de sa personnalité qu'il avait été obligé de garder cachée au fond de son coeur depuis tant d'année et que seul Harry avait véritablement découvert. Ce soir, Sévérus Snape avait le visage d'un homme heureux, tout simplement. Lui aussi allait enfin passer un vrai noël en famille.

A 17h précises, leurs invités franchissaient les uns à la suite des autres le tableau gardant l'entrée.

Minerva avait revêtu une robe écossaise qu'elle avait décorée d'une broche en forme de branche de houx mais avait gardé son habituel chignon. Mme Pomfresh, elle, avait choisi une simple robe verte qui lui tombait sur les chevilles et avait sur les épaules un large châle en soie assorti qui la rendait très élégante. Quand Albus entra par contre, Sévérus failli s'étouffer dans sa salive alors qu'Harry lui affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Le vieux sorcier était vêtu d'un pantalon rouge vif et d'une chemise verte fluo où étaient représentés deux rennes et un père noël sur son traîneau. Il avait même remplacé son habituel chapeau de sorcier par un bonnet rouge avec un gros pompon blanc. Derrière lui flottaient plusieurs paquets cadeaux aux couleurs chatoyantes qui allèrent se déposer au pied du sapin avec leurs congénères dès qu'ils furent entrés.

---------------------------

Jamais Harry n'avait passé un aussi bon réveillon. Dindes rôties, saucisses grillées, sauces onctueuses, bûches de noël, pudding et pochettes surprises avec des pétards qui explosaient en faisant jaillir des cadeaux.

Les pétards surprises n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qu'achetaient les moldus mais comme l'année précédente, ils contenaient toujours des choses plus ou moins étranges. Celui qu'Harry partagea avec Albus contenait un paquet de patacitrouilles ainsi que deux souris blanches vivantes que Sévérus s'empressa d'enfermer dans une petite cage d'un coup de baguette.

- « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? T'as peur des souris ? » Demanda Harry amusé.

- « Parce que ces petites bêtes pourraient être utiles dans les prochains jours ! » répondit Sévérus avec un sourire énigmatique.

A la fin du repas, Harry avait aussi récupéré des ballons lumineux increvables, un jeu d'échec version sorcier et une quinzaine de chocogrenouilles que Minerva et Pompom avaient trouvé dans leurs pochettes surprises. Sévérus quant à lui était tombé sur un chapeau ridicule que son fils s'était empressé de lui mettre sur la tête sous les rires des trois autres. C'est donc les bras chargés de cadeaux qu'Harry quitta la table. Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre et déposa le tout sur son bureau avant de revenir dans la pièce principale et de prendre place, comme quelques heures plus tôt, sur les genoux de son père qui sirotait une tasse de thé installé près de la cheminée en discutant avec Pompom et Minerva pendant que Dumbledore grignotait une meringue au citron d'un air gourmand.

Au premier coup de minuit, Albus se leva et d'un coup de baguette changea ses vêtements pour un costume de père noël avant de se charger de la distribution des paquets.

McGonagall reçu une écharpes écossaise, une broche représentant un lion et embrassa Gabriel sur les deux joues en découvrant le livre sur le quidditch.

Pompom, qui avait quant à elle acquit une bouteille de liqueur de cerise et une lampe de bureau, fit de même après avoir ouvert le paquet contenant le livre de guérison.

Albus, qui s'était immédiatement jeté sur ses friandises, s'empressa d'enfiler ses chaussettes sous le regard amusé de ses collègues avant de faire une petite mine boudeuse en découvrant que Pompom lui avait offert une énorme boite de bonbons au citron …sans sucre.

Ils s'étaient tous les trois réunis pour offrir à Sévérus un livre rare sur les potions à base de venins de serpent que celui-ci n'avait pas encore et Harry lui avait offert une photo encadrée les représentant tous les deux, sur laquelle il avait écrit 'Joyeux noël papa' qui lui fit plus plaisir que tous les cadeaux du monde.

Vint enfin le tour d'Harry. De Dumbledore, il reçu un vif d'or de collection dédicacé par l'attrapeur de l'équipe d'Irlande Aiden Lynch et de Minerva et Pompom, des livres avancés de métamorphose, enchantement et défense contre les forces du mal ainsi qu'un abonnement au quidditch magazine.

Son père lui avait déjà donné un paquet contenant une superbe cape d'hiver avec une doublure en fourrure quand il lui tendit un second cadeau qu'il venait de récupérer discrètement dans son bureau qui se situait à quelques portes de son appartement, en face de sa salle de classe.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, Harry entendit un murmure provenant de la boite.

- « _J'ai faim ! Ça fait des jours que je suis enfermé là dedans ! »_

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et s'empressa de défaire le ruban sous le regard interrogatif des trois invités qui se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien l'exciter à ce point et sous l'œil amusé de Sévérus. Lorsque enfin le couvercle tomba, il découvrit un magnifique serpent jaune à taches noires mesurant environ 80cm.

- « C'est un serpenflamme » expliqua Sévérus, « un serpent magique. Le vendeur m'a dit qu'il n'est pas très dangereux et qu'il se nourrit de souris. C'est pour lui que j'ai gardé celles de tout à l'heure ! »

- « Merci papa, il est magnifique ! » s'exclama Harry, ravi de ce cadeau.

Il se pencha ensuite au dessus de la boite et s'adressa au serpent :

_- « Salut ! »_

_- « Un parleur? C'est un don très rare ! »_

_- « Merci ! Acceptes-tu de devenir mon animal de compagnie ? »_

_- « Sans aucun problème. C'est tellement rare de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler. On va bien s'amuser tous les deux ! J'adore faire des blagues. »_

_- « Chouette ! Tu es bien un serpent magique ? Quels sont tes pouvoirs ? »_

_- « Je brûle ! Je peux cracher de petits jets de flammes et quand je suis en danger, mon corps devient aussi chaud que la braise, ce qui oblige mon ennemi à me lâcher. »_

_- « Efficace ! »_

_- « Je trouve aussi ! Dites-moi, comment comptez-vous m'appeler maître ? »_

_- « Pourquoi pas Salazar ? »_

_- « C'est très bien. Je serais donc Sal. Vous pouvez me donner quelque chose à manger ? Cet idiot m'a gardé enfermé là dedans depuis je ne sais combien de temps !»_ fit-il en désignant Sévérus d'un signe de tête.

_- « J'ai deux souris pour toi si tu veux. Mais je te signale que l'idiot, c'est mon père ! »_

_- « Excusez moi ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine ! »_

_- « Y'a pas de mal ne t'inquiète pas ! »_

Une fois rassasié, Sal grimpa le long du bras d'Harry et s'installa autour de son cou.

- « On peux savoir ce que vous vous racontiez d'intéressant depuis dix minutes ? » demanda Albus curieux.

- « On faisait simplement connaissance et Sal me disait qu'il avait la capacité d'infliger de graves brûlures à ses ennemis. »

- « Sal ? » demanda Sévérus en haussant un sourcil.

- « C'est son nom : je l'ai appelé Salazar ! »

- « Choix vraiment judicieux pour un serpent Gabriel ! » fit remarquer Minerva.

- « Merci professeur. » « Au fait papa ! La prochaine fois que tu veux m'offrir un serpent, pense à lui laisser quelque chose à manger dans sa boite. Ça t'évitera de te faire traiter d'idiot ! »

-------------------------------------

- « A toi de jouer Gabriel ! » dit Dumbledore le lundi suivant alors qu'ils étaient de nouveau tous réunis dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

Harry s'approcha des lavabos, Sal étroitement enroulé autour de son poignet et siffla « _ouvre toi ! _»

- « Tu as bien compris Gaby ! Tu restes là avec Pompom ! Il est hors de question que tu prennes le moindre risque ! »

- « Oui papa ! Tu me l'as déjà répété au moins dix fois ! »

- « et j'ai des raisons tout à fait valables de le faire je te signale ! »

- « Je sais ! Mais je reste là c'est promis ! »

Rassuré, Sévérus se glissa à la suite des autres dans le trou qui servait d'entrée.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, sa voix se fit entendre depuis le fond du passage.

- « Gaby ? »

- « Oui papa ! Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? »

- « Non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est juste qu'il y a une deuxième porte à ouvrir alors … »

- « J'arrive ! » cria Harry en se jetant dans le trou.

- « Non, ne viens pas ! Demande juste à Sal de venir ouvrir et reste… »

Harry se glissa dans le trou et se laissa tomber. Il avait l'impression de dévaler un toboggan sans fin, obscure et visqueux. Au passage, il aperçu d'autres tuyaux qui partaient dans toutes les directions mais aucun n'était aussi large. Harry était secoué dans tous les sens par les sinuosités du tuyau qui le précipitait dans les profondeurs de l'école, bien en dessous des cachots. Bien que la descente ne dura pas plus d'une dizaine de seconde, elle sembla durer des heures. Puis soudain, le tuyau s'interrompit et Harry fut projeté directement dans les bras de son père.

- « …avec Pompom ! » termina Sévérus en réceptionnant son fils. « Tu pouvais pas attendre 30 secondes avant de foncer tête baissée ? » Le rabroua t-il.

- « Excuses-moi papa ! J'ai cru que tu voulais que je vienne. J'ai pas pensé que Sal pourrait certainement ouvrir la porte lui aussi ! » Dit Harry penaud.

- « Aller, c'est bon ! Mais tu restes derrière moi ! »

- « Sévérus? Tout va bien en bas ? » Demanda la voix de Pompom.

- « Oui c'est bon. Attendez-nous là-haut. »

- « On doit être des kilomètres sous le château ! » dit Harry en observant l'espèce de salle où il avait atterri, tout en suivant Sévérus qui le tenait par la main.

- « Sous le lac sans doute. » lui répondit celui-ci. « Les parois sont couvertes de vase. »

Ils s'enfoncèrent alors dans un tunnel, pataugeant bruyamment

dans des flaques d'eau qui recouvraient le sol. Le tunnel était si sombre que la baguette de Sévérus et Harry n'éclairait qu'à quelques mètres devant eux. Au bout de quelques instants, des craquements sonores se répercutaient dans l'obscurité silencieuse à chacun de leurs pas. Baissant les yeux, Harry vit que le sol était jonché d'os de petits animaux. Ils suivirent leur chemin puis après un coude que formait le tunnel, Harry s'immobilisa subitement. Il distinguait vaguement, à la limite de la zone qu'ils éclairaient, les contours d'une chose énorme et courbe.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste une de ses mues. Il n'y a pas de danger. »

En effet, en approchant, il distingua la gigantesque peau vert vif, heureusement vide, enroulée sur elle même au milieu du passage. La créature à laquelle elle avait appartenu devait mesurer au moins six mètres.

Après une dernière courbe, ils rejoignirent enfin Dumbledore et McGonagall qui attendaient patiemment devant un mur sur lequel étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés. Leurs yeux étaient constitués de deux grosses émeraudes étincelantes qui brillaient avec une telle vivacité que les reptiles semblaient vivants.

- « Allons y. Tenez vous tous le plus loin possible. Gabriel, quand je te le direz, tu demande au mur de s'ouvrir mais d'abord, demande à Sal s'il veux bien entrer avec Fumseck et les coqs dans la chambre. Il arrivera peut être plus facilement à débusquer le basilic, surtout si comme je le soupçonne, il est dans une sorte de salle annexe. »

- « Entendu professeur. »

Harry expliqua brièvement à son serpent ce qu'on attendait de lui puis le déposa au sol avant de rejoindre son père et Minerva près de la dernière boucle du tunnel, se plaçant de façon à distinguer les deux serpents sur le mur.

Albus libéra trois coqs qu'il tenait enfermé dans un grand sac de toile et les déposa au sol avant de reculer légèrement à son tour.

- « Vas y Gabriel ! »

- « _Ouvrez ! » _dit-il dans un sifflement rauque.

Aussitôt, les deux serpents se séparèrent. Les deux pans de mur sur lesquels ils étaient gravés venaient de s'écarter en silence. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient entièrement disparu, laissant la voie libre.

Dès que ce fut possible, Dumbledore fit léviter les coqs à l'intérieur à la suite de Sal qui lui était déjà entré suivi de Fumseck.

- « Referme maintenant ! »

Alors que les deux parois commençaient à se rapprocher, Albus lança rapidement un enervatum et un sonorus aux volatiles afin d'être certain que leur chant suffirait à terrasser le basilic. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Environs une heure plus tard, Fumseck réapparu dans un éclair enflammé et émit un doux trémolo rassurant.

- « C'est bon, on peut y aller. Gabriel, à toi de jouer ! »

-------------------------------------

Ils se trouvaient à l'entrée d'une longue salle faiblement éclairée. D'immenses piliers de pierre, autours desquels s'enroulaient des serpents sculptés, soutenaient un plafond noyé dans l'obscurité et projetaient leur ombre noire dans une atmosphère étrange et verdâtre. Des qu'ils franchirent les deux premières colonnes, la lumière provenant des torches accrochées aux murs s'intensifia et ils purent distinguer l'ensemble de la pièce. Adossée au mur du fond se trouvait une gigantesque statue : elle représentait un sorcier d'une soixantaine d'année portant une barbe mince qui tombait presque jusqu'au bas de sa robe où deux énormes pieds grisâtres reposés sur le sol lisse. Entre les pieds, le corps sans vie du basilic était étendu, enroulé sur lui-même. Un male, d'après la crête rouge qu'il avait sur la tête.

- « Il est bien mort ! » décréta Dumbledore après lui avoir lancé un sortilège de diagnostique.

Sévérus regardait l'animal d'un air calculateur, signe que son esprit Serpentard fonctionnait à plein régime.

- « Albus? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait dommage de perdre une telle occasion d'étudier les propriétés d'un tel animal ? J'aimerais beaucoup faire quelques prélèvements… »

- « Je n'y vois aucun problème mon ami. Pendant que vous êtes occupé à cette tâche, avec l'aide de Gabriel je suppose, Minerva et moi inspecterons cette pièce de fond en comble, il y a peut-être quelque chose à découvrir. Par contre, il vous faudra attendre pour la mue qui se trouve dans le tunnel. Si nous l'enlevons, l'héritier pourrait soupçonner quelque chose et échapper à nos filets ! »

- « C'est entendu ! De toute façon, la semaine de vacances restante sera à peine suffisante pour m'occuper du reptile. »

- « Sal viens de me dire que le basilic était sorti de la bouche de la statue. » informa Harry qui venait de recevoir le rapport détaillé des évènements de la part de son animal.

- « C'est donc là qu'il se cachait. Il nous faudra trouver le moyen d'ouvrir ce passage. » Termina Albus en observant le visage de pierre.

-------------------------------------

Durant des jours, Albus et Minerva cherchèrent en vint une façon d'ouvrir la statue, n'ayant rien remarque de particulier dans le reste de la chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et son père s'occupaient du serpent.

Ils avaient commencé par récupérer le maximum de venin, soit près d'un litre, avant que celui-ci ne risque de se dégrader puis avait fait de même avec le sang, recueillant les quinze litres de liquide carmin jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Sévérus s'était ensuite attaqué aux yeux, espérant découvrir comment il pouvait tuer d'un simple regard. Il les avait percé le plus délicatement possible à travers les paupières closes de l'animal, ne voulant pas risquer quoi que ce soit et avait mit leur contenu dans deux gros bocaux de verre opaque.

Il s'occupa ensuite de la peau, la découpant le plus précisément possible pour ne pas risquer d'abîmer les énormes écailles qu'Harry retirait ensuite une par une, les rangeant dans une grosse caisse en bois. Ils nettoyèrent finalement la peau ainsi dénudée avant de la rouler. (Cela serait plus rapide avec la peau de mue qu'ils récupèreraient plue tard puisqu'ils la conserveraient intacte, se contentant de la couper de façon à pouvoir la stocker.)

Ne souhaitant d'aucune façon perdre le moindre morceau d'un si précieux spécimen, ils prélevèrent également les crochets, les organes, ainsi que les différentes parties du squelette de l'animal avant de mettre le feu à sa chaire pour en récupérer les cendres que Snape enferma précieusement dans une petite urne en terre cuite.

Ils étiquetèrent finalement chaque pot avant de les ranger dans des caisses (elles-mêmes étiquetées), les alignant soigneusement, puis firent de même avec les boites contenant la peau et les écailles.

Sévérus nettoya ensuite le sol d'un coup de baguette, ne laissant ainsi aucune trace de leur passage. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua à l'endroit même où se trouvait le basilic, d'étranges symboles étaient gravés dans la pierre.

- « Minerva, Albus ! Venez voir ! »

- « On dirait une sorte de langage runique. » observa le professeur de métamorphose.

- « Si c'est le cas, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré jusqu'à maintenant ! » Murmura Dumbledore en se penchant pour examiner le sol de plus près.

Utilisant un charme, il recopia les étranges dessins sur un parchemin afin de les étudier plus tard puis se redressa.

- « Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Harry qui venait juste d'emporter la dernière caisse de bocaux à l'entrée du tunnel.

- « Une inscription bizarre sur le sol ! » Répondit Sévérus.

- « Qu'est ce qu'elle a de si curieux ? » interrogea Harry qui observait les dessins à son tour. « C'est simplement écrit _parles-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard _! Qu'est ce que ça à de si étrange ? »

Soudain, un grondement sourd retentit à travers la salle. Ils levèrent tous la tête et virent stupéfaits la bouche du sorcier en pierre s'ouvrir de plus en plus grand, formant un immense trou noir.

- « On aurait du s'en douter, seul un fourchelangue peut lâcher le serpent ! Qu'as-tu dis pour qu'elle s'ouvre ? » Demanda Albus curieux.

- « Ben… j'ai lu la phrase qui est écrite sur le sol pourquoi ? »

- « Hum… Gaby ? Est ce que tu te rends compte que tu l'as dite en fourchelangue ? »

- « Hein ? »

- « Aucun de nous n'avait réussi à la déchiffrer. » expliqua Minerva. « On ne voit que des symboles incompréhensibles. »

- « Pourtant c'est très clair ! C'est écrit _parles-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard _! »

- « Tu viens de recommencer mon cœur ! »

- « Je l'ai encore dite en fourchelangue, c'est ça ? » grimaça Harry.

- « J'ai peut être une idée. Demande à Sal de répéter cette phrase et traduit nous ce qu'il te dit. » Tenta Sévérus.

- « D'accord…._Sal, répète après moi : parles-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard_ ! »

Il écouta attentivement le serpent puis dit :

- « parles-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard ! »

- « Une phrase digne des membres de votre maison Sévérus. Finalement, le caractère de vos élèves se comprend mieux ! » Fit remarquer ironiquement Minerva.

- « Et comment allons nous grimper là-haut ? » demanda Sévérus, ignorant royalement le remarque de sa collègue.

- « Le plus simple serait que nous fassions léviter Gabriel jusqu'à l'entrée, c'est le plus petit, il se glissera facilement à l'intérieur ! Ou alors on lui donne un ba...»

- « C'EST ABSOLUMENT HORS DE QUESTION ! NI EN LEVITANT, NI SUR UN BALAI !» éructa Sévérus.

- « Voyons ne vous énervez pas Sévérus, ce n'était qu'une proposition. » calma Dumbledore.

- « pourquoi ne pas envoyer Sal et Fumseck ? » demanda Harry qui ne tenait pas tant que ça, lui non plus à visiter ce trou.

- « Pourquoi pas, on peut toujours essayer. »

------------------------------

Ils patientèrent environ une demi-heure avant de voir les deux animaux ressortir. Harry discuta un instant avec son serpent puis se tourna vers les autres.

- « Sal dit qu'il n'y a que quelques carcasses de rats. Rien d'écrit sur les murs ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

- « Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici ! » rétorqua Dumbledore.

Ils firent léviter les caisses jusqu'à la salle où débouchait le tuyau, puis Pompom et Minerva, qui était remontée la première avec l'aide de Fumseck, hissèrent les caisses l'une après l'autre à l'aide d'une corde qu'elle avaient enchantée pour qu'elle s'enroule sur elle même, entraînant avec elle le précieux fardeau. Une fois que tout fut remonté, les trois personnes encore en bas s'accrochèrent à la queue du phénix qui les fit remonter à travers le tunnel pour les déposer sur le carrelage humide des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Harry referma le passage et sortit à la suite des adultes.

Tout était près pour la rentrée le lendemain : le piège était tendu et les tours de garde devaient commencer dès l'arrivée des étudiants. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que le coupable se montre !

A suivre...


	15. Le piège se referme

**Merci a tous pour les reviews, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre vous ait plu !**

**RAR pour les anonymes (pour tous les autres, j'ai répondu à tous le monde individuellement)**

**Jenni944, veuvenoire, lyly:** merci pour les reviews

**Orphée Potter :** oh que oui, j'ai osé tué un magnifique basilique avec des stupides coqs ! Je crois d'ailleurs que je n'avais encore vu ça dans aucune fic (si je me trombe, faites le moi savoir !) T'es vraiment sadique par contre ! Tu crois pas que je fais déja subir suffisament de choses à Gaby sans lui lâcher en plus un basilic déchainé dessus ?

**Lys **: Ravie que tu aime le cadeau qu'a reçu Gaby. Pour la découverte de l'identité de l'héritier... c'est maintenant !

**adenoïde **: c'est vrai que lle coupable sera toujours le livre mais il agit quand même à travers quelqu'un. Ron ne sera plus ami avec Gaby, mais il vont quand même se rapprocher.

**petite grenouille** : rassure toi, tu peux continuer à me laisser autant de reviews que tu veux ! Pour le basilique... hum, c'est vrai que Sev et Gaby n'ont pas laissé grand chose mais bon, il ne faut pas gaspiller quelque chose d'aussi rare !

**Eloïn** : je sais que ce chapitre est moin rythmé mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire combattre Gaby et le basilic. Pour savoir ce qui va se passer avec Tom, c'est maintenant !

**Vanessa : **oui, il y aura surement un couple gay mais ce ne sera pas vraiment au premier plan de l'histoire donc pas de scène torride en vue... Pour Dumby, non, il n'aura pas de raison de le prendre mal, il sera juste très surprit.

**severafan : **désolée mais je n'ai rien prévu de particulier pour la st-valentin... du moins pour cette année là. Par contre, ne t'inquiète pas, le départ de Lockhart est déja orchestré !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Le piège se referme**

Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine que les étudiants étaient revenus de vacances sans que l'héritier n'ait tenté de rejoindre la chambre. Même Ron était là, ayant finalement préféré les mois de retenue plutôt que supporter la colère et les hurlements indignés de sa mère une semaine de plus. Il avait terminé les cinquante rouleaux de parchemins qu'il devait rendre à ses professeurs mais n'avait guère le temps de s'amuser : Rusard lui faisait chaque soir astiquer le château durant deux longues heures de travail acharné, si bien qu'il partageait son temps libre entre dormir et faire ses devoirs. Devoirs qui lui semblaient d'ailleurs beaucoup plus difficiles depuis qu'Hermione n'était plus là pour l'aider.

Lors du repas de retour, Dumbledore avait annoncé que comme le monstre n'avait toujours pas été découvert, les salles communes seraient désormais scellées chaque soir à 23h (en raison des cours d'astronomie) par les directeurs de maison après qu'ils aient vérifier que tous leurs étudiants soit rentrés, et rouvertes chaque matin à 7h. Officiellement, ceci était entreprit dans le but de protéger les étudiants ; Officieusement, c'était pour ne pas avoir à monter la garde toutes les nuits dans la chambre des secrets. Seul Fumseck restait en permanence sur les lieux, au cas fort improbable où l'héritier arriverait à sortir de sa maison durant la nuit et pour informer au plus vite les personnes n'étant pas de garde lorsque le coupable serait capturé afin que celles-ci descendent dans la chambre.

Depuis huit jours, le même balai se déroulait : à chaque changement de poste, c'est à dire toutes les quatre heures, Harry accompagnait Albus, Minerva ou son père jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour ouvrir le passage. Dès que la personne avait franchi l'ouverture, il la refermait et se cachait durant un quart d'heure dans une cabine des toilettes puis sortait de sa cachette pour laisser sortir la personne qui avait été relevée de sa garde. Pour la deuxième porte, le mur aux deux serpents, c'est Sal, à qui Harry avait tout expliqué, qui se chargeait de tout : dès que la personne en faction entendait trois coup frappés contre l'entrée, celle-ci levait le bras autour duquel Sal restait en permanence enroulé et celui-ci ordonnait à la porte de s'ouvrir. Il changeait ensuite de porteur et refermait le passage d'un simple sifflement.

En ce début de soirée du lundi suivant le retour des étudiants, c'est Dumbledore qui était de garde. Il avait relevé Minerva à 15h et Sévérus devait venir prendre sa place vers 19h. Il ne lui restait qu'une demi-heure à attendre lorsqu'il entendit le passage s'ouvrir. Il envoya aussitôt Fumseck prévenir Minerva et Sévérus et recula discrètement dans un coin sombre de la salle. (Comme il n'avait pas franchi les premiers piliers, les torches ne s'étaient pas embrasées pour éclairer la chambre et celle-ci était donc plongée dans la pénombre.) Dès que l'intrus se fut avancé jusqu'aux pieds de la statue, éclairant la pièce sur son passage, Albus déclancha le piège qui se referma sur celui-ci, l'enfermant dans une cage aux barreaux dorés empêchant tout sort de sortir et ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'échapper.

Sans attendre l'arrivée de ses collègues, il sortit de sa cachette et s'avança vers son prisonnier, l'observant quelques instants s'escrimer sur la cage à coup de sortilèges pour la faire céder, avant de s'adresser à lui de la même voix douce qu'il utilisait pour parler aux élèves.

- « Bonsoir Tom. »

- « Dumbledore ! Alors c'est toi le responsable de ça ! » Cracha celui-ci en frappant les barreaux du plat de la main.

- « En effet. Je vois que cette fois-ci, tu as décidé d'agir à travers une jeune fille innocente ! » Continua Albus sur le ton de la conversation, sans se préoccuper des regard assassins que lui lançaient la prisonnière.

- « Je ne sais pas comment tu as découvert cet endroit ni comment tu es entré, vieux fou, mais tu as signé ton arrêt de mort ! »

A cet instant, le mur s'ouvrit de nouveau pour cette fois laisser passer Minerva, Gabriel et Sévérus, qui gardait soigneusement son fils derrière lui pour être sur qu'il soit en sécurité. Voyant que le coupable avait bien été capturé, ils baissèrent leur baguette et se rapprochèrent de Dumbledore.

- « Ginny Weasley ? » s'exclama Minerva, reconnaissant son étudiante.

- « Lucius avait vraiment bien fait son travail à ce que je vois ! » fit remarquer Snape. « Si nous n'étions pas intervenus, Miss Weasley serait apparue comme la seule coupable. Personne n'aurait pu prouver qu'elle avait agit contre sa volonté… Imaginez les conséquences pour Arthur Weasley et son Acte de Protection des Moldus si on avait découvert que sa propre fille agressait les étudiants nés de parents moldus ! »

- « Comment as-tu fait cela Tom ? »

- « Oh, mais c'est très simple ! Grâce un journal intime. MON journal intime ! » Dit-il en montrant un petit livre noir à la couverture usée et racornie. J'avais pris soin d'y conserver l'être que j'étais à 16 ans, afin qu'un jour, avec un peu de chance, je puisse emmener quelqu'un d'autre à achever la noble tâche de Salazar Serpentard en éliminant tous les sang de bourbes de cette école ! La petite Ginny y a écrit ses confidences pendant des jours et des jours me racontant ses petites préoccupations dérisoires : ses frères qui se moquaient d'elle, son arrivée à Poudlard, ses vêtements et ses livres d'occasions… C'était terriblement ennuyeux d'avoir à entendre toutes les petites idioties d'une gamine de 11 ans…mais j'ai fait preuve de patience. Je lui ai répondu, j'ai compati à ses malheurs, j'ai été gentil, très gentil ! Ginny m'adorait. _Personne ne m'a jamais comprise comme toi Tom…je suis heureuse de pouvoir me confier à ce journal, c'est comme si j'avais un ami dans la poche… _Plus elle m'ouvrait son cœur et son âme, plus je me déversait en elle. Ses pleurs et ses peurs les plus profondes étaient exactement ce qu'il me fallait : ils me donnaient de la force, de plus en plus de force. J'ai senti grandir en moi un pouvoir suffisant pour commencer à confier à Miss Weasley certains de mes secrets et par la même, déverser un peu de mon âme dans la sienne. J'ai alors pu prendre peu à peu possession de son corps. D'ici quelques jours, elle aura totalement disparu et Lord Voldemort sera de retour ! … »

Il éclata d'un rire aigu et froid qui donna des frissons à Harry, toujours caché derrière son père, puis poursuivi son récit.

- « … Je dois reconnaître que j'ai toujours eu le don de séduire les gens dont j'avais besoin. Comme cet imbécile d'Armando Dippet à qui j'ai réussi à faire croire à la culpabilité de ce gros balourd de Hagrid!… Même si j'ai moi-même été surprit que mon plan marche si facilement. Mais apprêt tout : d'un côté Tom Jedusor, pauvre mais brillant, orphelin, élève model et préfet, et de l'autre, Hagrid, qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de s'attirer des ennuis… tout le monde y a cru !»

- « Tout le monde sauf moi, n'est ce pas Tom ? »

- « C'est exact ! » Il poursuivit en s'adressant aux autres : « Après le renvoi de Hagrid, il m'a soumis à une surveillance constante. Il n'était alors pas très sûr pour moi d'ouvrir à nouveau la chambre pendant que j'étais à l'école. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de perdre le bénéfice de mes recherches… d'où le journal. »

- « Et comment as-tu trouvé la chambre Tom ? »

- « Durant des années, j'ai voulu savoir qui étaient mes parents pour leur faire payer de m'avoir abandonné dans cet horrible orphelinat moldu. Une fois à Poudlard, j'ai approfondi mes recherches et j'ai fini par retrouver la trace de ma mère. Je me suis rendu dans la maison des Gaunt à Little Hangleton, une vieille bicoque en ruine. J'ai profité de l'absence des habitant pour m'introduire à l'intérieur et j'y ai trouvé un grimoire. Un très vieux grimoire écrit par Serpentard en personne. C'est là que j'ai trouvé toutes les informations nécessaires à l'ouverture de la chambre. Alors que j'allais repartir, je suis tombé sur mon 'oncle', un nommé Morfin qui à première vue, ne parlait que le fourchelangue. Je l'ai soumis à l'imperium et je l'ai questionné. Il m'a alors raconté que mon grand père, Elvis Gaunt, était mort en prison il y a quelques années et que lui était sortit quelques mois plus tôt. Il m'a également apprit que mon 'père et sa famille' vivaient dans un grand manoir à quelques minutes de là. Ma mère, cette idiote, avait souillé le noble sang de Salazar Serpentard en s'amourachant d'un moldu qui l'avait abandonnée en découvrant que sa femme était une sorcière. J'ai finalement tué Morfin puisqu'il ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité et je me suis rendu dans le manoir Jedusor où je les ai tous éliminé. C'était la première fois que je lançais un Avada Kedavra à des humains ! Ils sont tombés raides au milieu de la salle à manger ; tous les trois, les parents et leur fils, mon bâtard de père. A la rentrée suivante, pour ma 6ème année d'étude, grâce au livre, j'ai libéré Slisser, le basilic de Serpentard, et je l'ai lâché sur les sang-de-bourbes. »

Durant ce récit, Harry, tout d'abord choqué par le comportement du père de Tom puis par l'attitude de celui-ci (qui avait massacré sa famille sans la moindre pitié), s'était placé devant Sévérus et avait passé ses bras autour de lui, comme pour se cacher de l'horreur des propos de Tom. Son père quant à lui avait passé un bras dans son dos et le maintenait fermement contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux de l'autre main, comprenant qu'Harry puisse avoir du mal à digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- « Alors, voyons la brochette que nous avons là ! Le vieux fou, la vieille toupie, la terreur des cachots et … mais oui, Gabriel ! Toujours caché dans les robes de ton père à ce que je vois…c'est tellement pathétique ! »

- « Ne l'écoutes pas mon coeur ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a jamais connu l'amour de ses parents que cela doit être pareil pour tout le monde. » Murmura Sévérus en resserrant sa prise sur Harry.

- « Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui a montré au vieux sénile comment entrer ici. J'aurais du me méfier de toi, pourtant étant fourchelangue, je pensait que tu ferais honneur à ce don et que tu comprendrais la noble tâche que je veux accomplir. Mais au lieu de ça, toi, tu t'allies à cet imbécile amoureux des moldus ! Soit ! Tu mourras comme les autres. Slisser va se régaler ce soir. »

Sur ces mots, Tom se tourna pour faire face à la statue de Serpentard et leva théâtralement les bras.

- « Le fourchelangue ne te sera d'aucune utilité, il n'obéit qu'à moi ! _Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard_ ! »

Comme d'habitude, la bouche de Serpentard s'ouvrit en un large trou sombre, mais bien entendu, aucun serpent ne fit son apparition.

- « Qu'avez vous fait? Où est Slisser ? » Hurla Tom, comprenant que le basilic ne répondrait pas à son appel.

- « Nous l'avons tué. Et de la manière la plus simple : grâce à son pire ennemi. »

- « Un coq? Vous avez utilisé ce stupide volatile pour tuer le roi des serpents ? Je n'ai jamais compris comment un simple chant pouvait tuer un être aussi parfait qu'un basilic ! Mais je ne vois son corps nul part… qu'avez-vous fait de lui?»

- « Et bien, nous avons pensé qu'il pourrait finalement s'avérer utile. Aussi j'ai permis à Sévérus de prélever tout ce qu'il lui semblait nécessaire sur l'animal et je dois dire qu'à part quelques grains de poussière, le reste est actuellement soigneusement entreposé dans des bocaux, attendant d'être utilisé dans divers potions expérimentales sur lesquelles sont actuellement penchés Sévérus et Gabriel. »

Plus Dumbledore avançait dans son récit, plus les poings de Tom se serraient de rage.

- « Comment avez-vous osé souiller ainsi cet être si magnifique ? …Tu vas payer pour ça vieil homme, je te le promets ! » Gronda t-il, le visage figé par la haine.

- « Tu n'en auras pas l'occasion Tom. Je t'obligerais à libérer cette jeune fille et à repartir d'où tu viens ! Accio Journal ! »

Immédiatement, le petit carnet s'envola de la main de Tom pour se retrouver dans celle de Dumbledore.

- « Tu n'y arriveras pas ! Crois-tu que je n'ai pas protégé cette partie si précieuse de moi-même ? Aucun sortilège ni aucune technique moldu n'en viendra à bout, pas même le feu ! »

- « C'est ce que nous allons voir ! »

Albus essaya sur le journal tous les sorts qu'il connaissait de l'Incendio au Destructum, en passant par des sorts comme le Stupéfix mais rien n'y fit. Au bout de deux heures, il n'avait même pas réussi à créer ne serait-ce qu'une petite éraflure sur la couverture. Il donna finalement le carnet à Sévérus qui essaya tout les sorts de magie noire qu'il connaissait, même l'endoloris, mais il n'eut pas plus de succès.

Pendant que Tom ricanait dans son coin commentant de temps à autre les tentatives infructueuses des deux hommes, Sal observait la scène, essayant de deviner ce que les deux hommes essayaient de faire.

- _« Maître ? » _

_- « Sal? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » _Demanda Harry intrigué.

Entendant cela, Tom se retourna vers Harry.

- « Avec qui parles-tu ? »

- « Avec Salazar, mon serpent. »

- « Tu as osé appeler ton animal comme cela ! Immonde bâtard ! Comment as-tu osé lui donner le nom illustre de mon ancêtre ? »

- « _Maître ? » _Appela encore Sal. _« Que voulez-vous faire avec cette chose ? » _

_- « Nous devons le détruire ! C'est à cause de ça, que le basilic a été lâché dans l'école ! »_

_- « Je peux essayer maître ? »_

_- « Si tu veux, de toute façon, papa et Dumbledore n'arrive à rien ! »_

- « Papa, professeur, laissez Sal essayer. »

Dumbledore acquiesça et laissa le serpent, qui était toujours accroché à son poignet, rejoindre le sol.

- _« Tu oserais t'en prendre à quelqu'un qui parle ta langue ? » _demanda Tom au serpent

- _« Tu veux du mal à mon maître je le sais, alors je ferais ce qu'il faut pour te détruire ! _» Siffla Sal en s'enroulant autour du journal.

Il planta ensuite ses crochets dans la couverture sombre et laissa son corps s'échauffer.

- _« Non, ne fait pas ça ! » _Cria Tom qui commençait à ressentir les effets du serpent.

- _Je n'obéis qu'à mon maître »_

- « Ça marche ! » s'écria Harry en entendant ce qui disait Tom_. « Fait le brûler Sal, vas y ! »_

Obéissant à Harry, Sal envoya des petites flammes sur le journal, les faisant pénétrer à l'aide de ses crochets. Tom hurla de douleur et s'écroula. Il était à présent allongé sur le sol, se tordant de douleur, agitant vainement les mains en criant de toutes ses forces. Soudain, le livre s'enflamma et disparu alors que Tom poussait un dernier cri.

- « Est ce que c'est fini ? » demanda Minerva, légèrement pâle.

- « Oui, ça m'en a tout l'air ! Gabriel tu vas bien ? » Demanda Albus inquiet en voyant le regard du garçon fixé sur le corps évanoui de Ginny.

- « Je… elle…il… a l'air d'avoir eu tellement mal… » Murmura Harry, plus pâle qu'un mort, en frissonnant au souvenir de ses propres supplices.

- « Je ne penses pas qu'il souffrait réellement tu sais, après tout, Tom n'était pas réellement vivant. C'était plutôt toute la rage d'avoir échoué dans son retour qui lui a fait cet effet.» Dit Dumbledore, n'y croyant pas totalement lui même, pour apaiser le jeune garçon qui se trouvait à présent dans les bras sécurisants de son père.

- « Comment va Miss Weasley Albus ? » Demanda Minerva tandis que le directeur prenait connaissance de l'état de la jeune fille.

- « Elle n'a rien ressenti non plus mais elle est assez faible. Tom a utilisé une grande partie de ses réserves magiques en prenant possession de son corps, mais elle devrait se rétablir assez rapidement. » Termina Dumbledore en plaçant Ginny sur un brancard.

Ils firent tranquillement le chemin de retour à travers le sombre tunnel puis rejoignirent les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde avec l'aide de Fumseck avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

- « Pompom ? »

- « J'arrive Albus ! »

- « Occupez-vous d'elle Pompom. Je me charge d'avertir ses parents. Connaissant Molly, ils ne devraient pas mettre longtemps à arriver. Sévérus, Minerva, vous venez avec moi ? Je pense que ses parents voudront quelques explications à leur arrivée. »

---------------------------------

Arrivés dans le bureau directorial, Sévérus s'installa dans un fauteuil, gardant Harry contre-lui, lequel se trouvait de toute façon parfaitement bien à cette place, encore perturbé par ce qu'il avait vu et entendu plus tôt, acceptant avidement toutes les marques d'affection que pouvait lui donner son père pour le rassurer.

Minerva prit place dans le fauteuil à leurs côtés en jetant un regard attendrit au garçon blotti comme un petit enfant dans les bras de son collègue, se demandant toujours comment ce jeune homme qui semblait à cet instant si fragile pouvait être celui qui se montrait si puissant et si doué en classe. C'est vrai que quand on les regardait tous les deux, Harry agrippé à son père comme s'il avait peur de le voir partir, et Sévérus, le gardant contre-lui comme s'il semblait continuellement vouloir le protéger, cela faisait un tableau des plus touchant. Dans ces moment là, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer Sévérus à une louve protégeant son petit, ce qui la faisait sourire intérieurement sachant qu'il ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit quelques mois plus tôt d'imaginer cet homme ténébreux en papa poule!… Même si finalement, ce titre lui allait plutôt bien ! (Elle se gardait cependant de lui dire, ne souhaitant pas se retrouvée avec une potion aux propriétés encore inconnue versée malencontreusement dans son café !)

Dumbledore, quant à lui, terminait d'écrire une brève missive à l'adresse des Weasley. Il attrapa ensuite un vieux paquet de bonbon vide dans un tiroir de son bureau puis pointa sa baguette dessus en murmurant « Portus » avant de tout confier à Fumseck qui disparu dans une gerbe de flamme.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Molly et Arthur Weasley apparaissaient au milieu du bureau dans un pop sonore.

- « Ou est Ginny? Comment va t-elle ? Est ce qu'elle est blessée ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

- « Calme-toi Molly ! » lui demanda son mari en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- « Comment va notre fille Albus ? » demanda t-il plus posément que son épouse.

- « Elle va bien. Elle se repose à l'infirmerie en ce moment même. Mais je vous en prie, prenez place, j'aimerais vous expliquer ce qui c'est passé. » Poursuivi Dumbledore en faisant apparaître deux fauteuils supplémentaires.

Il raconta ensuite toute l'histoire, Arthur et Molly suspendus à ces lèvres pendant près d'un quart d'heure. Il expliqua le message sur le mur, les attaques, comment Gabriel avait entendu une voix étrange et comment lors de l'agression d'Hermione, il avait aperçu la queue d'un serpent. Les recherches durant les vacances de noël qui leurs avaient permis de découvrir que le monstre était un basilic, la localisation de l'entrée de la chambre des secrets dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, la destruction du monstre et finalement le piège qui avait permit de stopper Jedusor et par la même de sauver la vie à Ginny.

- « Mais comment l'esprit de ce Jedusor a t-il pu s'infiltrer dans celui de Ginny ? » demanda Arthur tandis que Molly essuyait ses yeux rougis.

- « Grâce à un journal. Un vieux journal intime qui a appartenu à Tom quand il était au collège, avant de devenir celui que l'on connaît mieux sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. »

- « Q…quoi ? Vous-savez-qui ? Envoûter Ginny ? Mais Ginny n'est pas… elle n'a jamais soutenu ses idées ! Alors pourquoi elle ? Et elle ne lui a jamais rien fait non plus ! Elle était à peine née quand Harry Potter l'a détruit ! »

- « Mais ce n'est pas lui qui a choisi d'utiliser votre fille. C'est quelqu'un qui avait grand intérêt à vous traîner dans la boue pour faciliter ses petites affaires personnelles. »

- « Qui ? » demanda Arthur, les sourcils froncés.

- « Lucius Malefoy. Votre Loi de protection des Moldus le gêne beaucoup Arthur. Il espérait sans doute réussir à faire abroger ce projet. Qu'est ce que le ministère aurait fait en apprenant que votre propre fille attaque des 'sang de bourbe' à votre avis ? »

- « … Jamais la loi n'aurait abouti, vous avez raison. Mais quand a t'il donné ce carnet à Ginny ? » Interrogea Arthur.

- « Je ne sais pas… n'avez vous pas eu l'occasion de croiser les Malefoy durant ces derniers mois ? »

- « Non, pas que je me souvienne. Je vois de temps en temps Lucius au ministère mais il ne m'a même jamais adressé la parole. »

- « Attendez ! » Murmura Minerva. « Il me semble… oui c'est bien cela ! Quand on l'a interrogé sur les raisons qu'il avait eu de s'en prendre à Gabriel la semaine avant les vacances, Ronald nous a dit qu'il avait croisé M Malefoy et Drago au chemin de Traverse peu avant sa première rencontre avec Gabriel… dans la boutique de quidditch si mes souvenirs sont exactes. »

- « Peut être qu'il en a profité pour lui offrir le journal. Connaissant Lucius, il est tout à fait capable de faire passer ça pour un geste de générosité envers une famille dans le besoin, si je puis dire. » Poursuivit Sévérus avec un regard d'excuse à Arthur pour avoir mis en avant leur manque d'argent. »

- « Je me souviens de ce jour… » Murmura Molly tout en réfléchissant, ne tenant pas rigueur des propos du maître des potions qu'elle savait ne pas être dit dans le but de les insulter.

- « Ron et Ginny voulaient s'acheter une affiche d'un club de quidditch et ils étaient partis à la boutique pendant qu'on se rendait dans un autre magasin. Quand ils sont revenus, ils paraissaient très en colère mais ne nous ont pas expliqué pourquoi. On s'est ensuite rendu à la librairie et c'est là que… Je m'excuse encore pour le comportement de mon fils mon chéri. » Dit-elle en s'adressant à Harry « Il n'aurait jamais du te frapper, et encore moins recommencer quelques mois plus tard. »

- « Merci mais ce n'est pas a vous de me faire des excuses madame. » Marmonna Harry en relevant la tête de l'épaule de Sévérus.

- « Par ce qu'en plus il n'a pas fait d'excuse pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir avant noël ? Attendez que je mette la main sur lui, il va m'entendre ! »

- « Il a fait des excuses Molly. » La rassura Sévérus. « Quand nous l'avons interrogé, il s'est excusé de son comportement devant Minerva et moi… Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'en a pas fait à Gabriel directement. Cependant, il n'a pas du en avoir beaucoup l'occasion, Gaby l'évite le plus possible depuis ce jour alors… »

- « Mais c'est pas vrai ! » s'insurgea Harry.

- « Gaby je suis pas aveugle ! Cependant, je sais que tu avais besoin de temps. C'est pour cela que je n'ai rien dit… et je ne te forcerais à rien : tu le laisseras te parler quand tu t'en sentiras prêt ! »

- « Il n'empêche que… » Commença Molly avant d'être interrompu par Dumbledore.

- « Je crois que cette discussion peut être remise à un autre jour. Si nous allions voir Ginny. Sévérus, vous devriez en profiter pour montrer Gaby à Pompom, je le trouve pâle depuis qu'on est remonté de la chambre des secrets. »

- « Ce n'est rien. Je pense que les propos qu'a tenu Jedusor au sujet de sa famille l'ont un peu choqué. » Dit Sévérus en regardant Harry, attendant qu'il infirme ou confirme ses dires.

Celui-ci se contenta d'une légère affirmation de la tête.

- « On en parlera tout à l'heure mon cœur d'accord ? »

- « Oui papa. Allons voir comment va Ginny, je veux savoir s'il ne lui a pas fait de mal. »

- « Je suis persuadé qu'elle va très bien Gabriel ! » assura Dumbledore.

Sévérus sachant très bien, tout comme Minerva et Albus d'ailleurs, que cette question sous-entendait aussi la question « est ce qu'elle n'a rien senti quand le journal a été détruit ? » acquiesça et sortir du bureau en compagnie du professeur de métamorphose et des deux parents tout de même légèrement inquiets de l'état de leur fille, malgré les propos rassurants du directeur.

A suivre...


	16. Confrontations et explications

**Désollée pour le retard mais ce... de site débloquait et j'arrivais pas à publier. **

**Mais bon : Voila l'avant dernier chapitre de la première partie de cette fic avec, pour ceux qui l'attendaient, le côté autoritaire de "papa Sévérus" qui commence à apparaitre !**

**RAR pour les anonymes : **

**- emma :** c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de romance mais dans les premiers livres, il n'y en a pas vraiment beaucoup non plus. Par contre, désolée mais Gaby va rester célibataire.

**- lys :** l'épée de Gryffondor ? Il n'en a tout simplement pas besoin... enfin, pour le moment. En puis, ça aurait été étrange qu'un serdaigle arrive à la faire sortir du choixpeau alors que seul un vrai gryffondor peut le faire, non ?

**- geminou :** Ron est Gaby ne seront sans doute jamais amis mais vont quand même se rapprocher. Par contre, pour une amitié avec Drago... hum, non, même en réfléchissant bien, ce sera pas possible. Par contre ne sort pas tes mouchoirs, Remus va bien évidemment apparaitre et rassure toi, il va très bien et est on ne peut plus vivant ! lol !... d'ailleurs je lui réserve quelques surprises...

**- jenni944, petite grenouille, lyly :** merci pour les reviews.

**- adenoide : **ravie que la rencontre avec Tom t'ai plu ! Pour Ron, c'est sur qu'il a du avoir des crampes à force d'écrire... bien fait pour lui !

**- Egwene Al' Vere : **merci pour ta review et oui, je vais faire la troisième année, j'ai d'ailleurs déja écrit les 7 premiers chapitres.

**- severafan :** eh oui, plus que deux chapitres mais ne t'en fait pas, c'est suffisant pour boucler l'année. Gaby et Sev sont toujours sous clé donc impossible à se procurer mais pour te consoler, je pense que tu va aimer le départ de ce cher Lockhart.

**- Orphée Potter :** c'est vrai que le coq est très dégradant pour le basilic : le roi des serpent vaincu par ce stupide volatile... mais c'était bien mon but ! Niark ! niark ! Pour une photo de Sev et Gaby ça aurait été avec plaisir mais quelqu'un a volé la péllicule ! lol !

**Bonne lecture à tous ! et encore désolée pour cette longue attente !**

**PS : n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews ! lol !**

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Confrontations et explications**

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Ginny était réveillée et se tenait assise dans son lit, le dos contre une pile de coussins. Les yeux encore légèrement dans le vague, elle sirotait une tasse de chocolat chaud sous la surveillance de Pompom.

Voyant que leur fille allait bien, Arthur et Molly se précipitèrent vers elle et la prirent dans leurs bras, pour se rassurer.

Lorsqu'ils la relâchèrent, ils virent que les trois professeurs et l'infirmière s'étaient assis sur des chaises un peu plus loin, attendant que les retrouvailles se terminent, discutant entre eux.

- « Comment va réellement Ginny Mme Pomfresh? J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas totalement avec nous. »

- « Ça va aller, ne vous en faites pas. Vous-savez-qui a été expulsé à temps, elle ne gardera aucune séquelle. Cependant, il lui faudra sans doute quelques jours pour être totalement remise, ses réserves magiques sont très basses… un ou deux jours de plus et… »

Avant qu'elle ait pu terminer ses explications Molly s'était jetée aux pieds de Sévérus pour prendre Harry, qui était assis sur lui, dans ses bras et le serrer contre-elle dans une étreinte étouffante.

- « Tu lui as sauvé la vie ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, si tu n'étais pas fourchelangue, ma fille aurait disparu ! Quand je pense à tout ce que t'as fait subir Ron, tu aurais du en vouloir à notre famille et au lieu de ça, tu sauves Ginny ! » Lui dit-elle en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- « Molly arrête tu l'étouffe ! »Lui fit remarquer son mari.

Elle relâcha alors son étreinte et embrassa Harry sur les deux joues avant de se relever pour aller s'asseoir à côté de sa fille.

- « D'après Pompom, vous êtes en état de nous parler Miss Weasley ? » Interrogea Dumbledore une fois que Molly fut remise de ses émotions.

- « Oui Monsieur. »

- « Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? »

- « Eh bien, je ne souviens pas de grand chose de ces derniers jours… que s'est-il passé pour que je me retrouve ici ? »

- « D'après ce que nous savons, Voldemort a prit le contrôle de ton esprit afin que tu ouvres la chambre des secrets. »

- « Q…quoi ? Vous…vous voulez dire que c'est moi qui… mais, je ne m'en souviens pas…. Et comment a t-il fait ça ? » Demanda t-elle, ne comprenant pas comment c'était possible.

- « Tout est arrivé à cause d'un petit carnet noir. Apparemment, tu écrivais souvent dans ce cahier depuis quelques semaines non ? »

- « Oui je… c'est mon journal intime J'écrivais dedans et il me répondait. »

- « Ce livre appartenait à Tom Jedusor n'est ce pas ? »

- « Oui… je me souviens avoir lu son nom sur la couverture. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Vous-savez-qui ? »

- « Il se trouve que Tom Jedusor et Voldemort ne font qu'un Miss Weasley. Grâce son journal, il a fini par déverser une partie de son âme dans la votre pour finalement envahir presque totalement votre esprit ! Ce que nous voulons comprendre, c'est comment vous êtes entrée en possession de cet objet. »

- « Je l'ai trouvé avec mes affaires d'école … » murmura Ginny en baissant la tête.

- « Ginny ! » s'exclama M Weasley stupéfait, « Je ne t'ai donc jamais rien appris? Qu'est ce que je t'ai toujours dit ? De ne jamais te fier à quelque chose capable de penser tout seul si tu ne vois pas où est son cerveau, et encore moins quand tu ignores sa provenance ! »

- « Je l'ai trouvé d…dans un des livres de cours que m'a acheté maman. J…j'ai cru que quelqu'un l'avait oublié là ! » Expliqua t-elle en pleurnichant, honteuse de ne pas avoir fait plus attention.

- « pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas montré à moi ou à ta mère ? Un objet aussi bizarre ne pouvait qu'être inspiré par la magie noire ! »

- « Je… je ne pensais pas qu'un…un livre pouvait être dangereux… » Expliqua Ginny en continuant à pleurer.

- « Mais enfin Ginny, je t'avais pourtant parlé du livre qui rendait le lecteur aveugle, ou de celui qu'on ne pouvait plus arrêter de lire, et même de celui intitulé _sonnets d'un sorcier_ qui condamne le lecteur à parler en vers jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? »

- « Je sais mais… »

- « Votre fille devrait se reposer à présent ! » interrompit Dumbledore. « Cette épreuve a été difficile pour elle et l'a beaucoup affaiblie comme nous l'a dit Pompom. Bien entendu, aucune sanction ne sera prise contre elle, beaucoup de sorciers, plus âgés et plus avisés qu'elle, ont été aveuglés par Lord Voldemort. »

- « Quant à toi Gabriel » dit-il en se retournant, « Je pense que tu mérites une récompense pour services rendus à l'école. » « Minerva ? »

- « Oui Albus ? »

- « Je crois que tout cela mérite un bon festin ! Puis-je vous demander de prévenir les cuisines de nous organiser cela pour demain soir ? »

- « C'est entendu ! J'y vais de ce pas. »

- « Molly, Arthur, je pense que vous pouvez rentrer tranquillement chez vous. Je vous préviendrais s'il y a le moindre problème. »

- « Merci Albus. » dirent-ils d'une seule voix avant de prendre le porto loin que leur tendait Dumbledore, qui était cette fois une vieille tasse ébréchée.

- « Professeur ? » demanda Harry d'une petite voix alors qu'il les raccompagnait jusque chez eux.

- « Oui Gabriel ? »

- « Je ne veux pas de récompense ! »

- « Pourquoi cela mon cœur? Tu le mérites ! » Affirma Sévérus

- « J'ai peur pour toi… » Avoua Harry en baissant la tête.

- « Comment cela ? » demanda Sévérus, s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir pour observer son fils, intrigué par sa réaction.

- « Si je suis récompensé pour avoir découvert la chambre, Ils vont savoir que tu n'est pas vraiment un mangemorts et ils vont vouloir te tuer ! »

- « C'est trop tard Gabriel. Quand nous dirons que le basilic a été tué pendant les vacances de noël, tous vont faire le rapprochement avec les seules personnes étant restées au château, c'est à dire nous trois, Minerva et Pompom. Et de toute façon, même si Voldemort devait un jour revenir, je n'aurais pas demander à ton père de reprendre son rôle d'espion, c'est trop dangereux pour lui. Voldemort aurait forcement douté de sa bonne foi après qu'il ait passé tant d'années à enseigner. »

- « Vous êtes certain que… »

- « C'est juré mon cœur. De toute façon, j'aurais refusé de reprendre ce rôle, je ne veux pas avoir à risquer ma vie de cette façon encore une fois et être obligé de te laisser seul puisque en sachant que tu as un ancêtre moldu, le seigneur des ténèbres m'aurait sans doute obligé à t'abandonner. »

- « Si vous êtes tous les deux sûrs, alors c'est d'accord. Mais, je ne suis pas le seul à mériter d'être reconnu pour ce que j'ai fait ! »

----------------------------------------

- « Avant que le dîner ne commence, j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots. » dit Dumbledore le soir suivant, debout à la table des professeurs comme il le faisait lors des banquets de début d'année.

- « Si j'ai demandé au professeur McGonagall d'organiser ce repas ce soir, c'est dans le but de vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle et de récompenser certaines personnes. »

Des chuchotements se firent entendre :

- « Lockhart va être remplacé ? »

- « Les examens sont annulés ? »

Après qu'un silence relatif soit revenu, Dumbledore poursuivi :

- « J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que l'héritier de Serpentard ne pourra plus nuire puisqu'il a été découvert hier soir, prit au piège dans la chambre des secrets que nous étions parvenu à pénétrer durant les dernière vacances de noël. Le monstre a bien entendu été découvert et tué ! Il n'y a donc plus aucun danger ! »

A cette nouvelle, les tables de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle explosèrent en cris de joie et applaudissements. Pour eux c'était un soulagement immense, en particulier pour les enfants de moldus de savoir qu'ils ne devraient plus se méfier à chaque instant. Voyant que le directeur avait encore quelque chose à dire, les élèves finirent par se reconcentrer sur lui.

- « J'aimerais donc ce soir rendre hommage aux personnes qui m'ont aidé dans cette tâche et sans lesquelles rien n'aurait été possible : tout d'abord notre infirmière Mme Pomfresh ainsi que les professeurs Snape et McGonagall pour leur aide dans les recherches au sujet du monstre et dans la capture du coupable… »

Il s'interrompit le temps d'une salve d'applaudissements avant de continuer :

- « … ensuite, un élève qui grâce à son don et à son talent à rendu tout ceci possible. Sans lui, nous aurions tout simplement été incapables d'ouvrir la chambre des secrets et de découvrir la nature du monstre. J'ai donc décidé de lui offrir une récompense pour service rendu à l'école ainsi que d'accorder 100 points supplémentaires à sa maison. M Snape, si vous voulez bien me rejoindre…. »

Harry se leva, rouge comme une tomate, toujours mal à l'aise de sentir de nombreux regards posés sur lui, et se dirigea timidement vers le directeur qui décidément, ne pouvait jamais rien faire simplement.

_° Comme s'il n'avait pas pu se contenter d'annoncer que le basilic avait été tué et me remettre cette récompense plus discrètement ! °_

- « Pour te remercier Gabriel, je te remet donc ceci… » Dit Albus en lui tendant une petite plaque aux armes de Poudlard où était gravé son nom. « Cet insigne restera à jamais dans la salle des trophées de l'école pour témoigner de ton passage parmi nous et comme preuve qu'être fourchelangue ne signifie pas être mauvais. Comme promis, je donne également 100 points à la maison Serdaigle. Merci à toi ! »

Harry retourna s'asseoir sous les acclamations de ses condisciples, ce qui ne fit rien pour arranger son teint, et sous le regard rempli de fierté d'un certain maître des potions.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Harry vit que Ron se dirigeait vers lui. Il ne fit pas un mouvement et attendit que celui-ci parle.

- « Je … est ce que je peux te parler une minute ? »

- « Si tu veux. » répondit Harry d'une voix ou pointait une légère touche de méfiance.

- « Voilà je… je tenais à m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé avant les vacances. »

- « Si c'est ta mère qui t'a demandé de faire ça, tu peux arrêter tout de suite, c'est pas la peine ! »

- « Non, non… pas du tout. C'est juste qu'après la dernière fois, et avec ce que tu viens de faire pour Ginny… c'est elle qui nous a dit que tu étais là et que maman t'a remercié ! » Ajouta t-il en voyant le regard incompréhensif que lui lançait Harry qui se demandait comment le rouquin pouvait être au courant. « … J'ai compris que je t'avais mal jugé. Je n'ai vu que ton nom sans aller plus loin… je suis désolé. »

- « Cela ne suffira pas à me faire oublier ce que tu m'as fait subir ! J'espère que tu t'en rends compte ? »

- « Je sais que j'ai été profondément injuste envers toi et que je t'ai vraiment fait du mal mais… on pourrait repartir de zéro non ? Je ne te demande pas de devenir ami avec moi tout de suite, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais on pourrait au moins essayer de s'entendre, non ? »

Après une courte réflexion Harry se dit qu'il pouvait laisser une petite chance à Ron, en souvenir de leur ancienne amitié.

- « Tu sais, en début d'année, quand Hermione a demandé si tu pouvais venir avec nous pour le travail en métamorphose, j'avais accepté. J'aurais oublié ce qui c'était passé chez Fleury et Bott en j'aurai même pu devenir ton ami. Mais avec ce que tu m'as fait ensuite, et surtout ce que tu m'as dit, je ne crois pas que ce soit encore possible. On peut cependant essayer de devenir bons camarades si tu veux et si Neville et Terry sont d'accord, tu peux te joindre à nous les dimanches pour faire les devoirs ou pour discuter… mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'accorde ma confiance. Et je te préviens que si tu me touches encore une fois ou si… »

- « J'ai compris mon erreur, ne t'en fait pas…. Enchanté je suis Ron Weasley, Gryffondor, et toi ? » Demanda t'il finalement en tendant la main à Harry qui la considéra un instant avant de la saisir.

- « Gabriel Snape, Serdaigle. Si tu veux nous rejoindre pour travailler viens dimanche après-midi à la bibliothèque. » Termina Harry en se retournant pour rejoindre son père qui discutait avec le professeur Chourave un peu plus loin.

- « Ah te voilà Gaby ! Pomona me disait justement que les plans de mandragore se développent bien. Ils seront prêts à être utilisés en mai. »

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda Harry ravi à l'idée de bientôt revoir Hermione.

- « Bien entendu ! Je leur ai mis des écharpes pour qu'elles ne prennent pas froid durant l'hiver et dès qu'elles commenceront à sortir pour se rendre visite les unes aux autre, d'ici trois à quatre mois, nous pourrons les récolter. »

----------------------------------------

Environs une heure plus tard, Sévérus et Gaby étaient tous les deux dans le laboratoire. Sur leur droite, une décoction de saule cogneur qu'ils avaient préparé afin de rechercher les propriétés de celui-ci, puisqu'ils ne les avaient trouvées dans aucun de leurs livres, bouillonnait tranquillement tandis qu'ils découpaient et pilaient les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication d'une potion de régénération sanguine que Pompom avait demandé.

- « J'ai vu que tu t'étais réconcilié avec M Weasley ! » fit remarquer Sévérus tout en versant de la bile de tatou dans la potion qu'ils préparaient. « J'espère que tu ne vas pas en profiter pour recommencer à ne rien faire en cours comme l'an dernier par ce que je te préviens tout de suite que c'est hors de question que tu recommences à faire exploser des chaudrons ici ! » lui dit Sévérus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas papa. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter d'étudier : je veux apprendre le maximum de choses, je te l'ai dit. Pour ce qui est de Ron, il m'a proposé de reprendre notre relation depuis le début, comme si rien ne s'était passé mais j'ai refusé. Je lui ai dit que je ne pourrais jamais le considéré comme autre chose qu'un camarade. Avec ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne me sens pas capable de plus, il m'a fait trop mal. »

- « Je comprends mon cœur. Mais c'est bien que tu acceptes de lui parler à nouveau. Je crois que tu avais besoin de savoir qu'il ne te déteste pas. L'an passé, la place qu'il avait dans ta vie était trop importante pour que son mépris te laisse indifférent et les excuses qu'il t'a faites ainsi que ce rapprochement devraient t'aider à combler ce vide que tu ressentais depuis votre dispute cet été. Même s'il ne redeviens pas quelqu'un de très proche, j'espère que tu passeras de nouveaux de bons moments avec lui et malgré ce que je t'ai dis, je suis persuadé que tu ne te relâcheras pas dans ton travail scolaire pour autant. Je sais que tu veux en savoir le plus possible mon cœur et c'est très bien. Seulement, même si je suis contre trop de … disons… dispersion, j'aimerais quand même te voir t'amuser un peu plus. En dehors du quidditch, tu passes presque tout ton temps dans les livres et lorsque tu vois tes amis en dehors des cours, c'est à la bibliothèque. Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais quand même prendre quelques heures pour te détendre ? »

- « J'essayerais mais… »

- « Mais quoi ? »

- « Rester concentré sur mon travail me permet de ne pas repenser à … tu sais quoi. »

- « Tu veux parler de cet été ? Je pensais que tu allais mieux ! Tu ne fais plus de cauchemars depuis longtemps. »

- « … »

- « Gaby ? Tu ne fais plus de cauchemars n'est ce pas ? » continua Sévérus en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Je… j'aimisunsortilègedesilencesurmachambrepourpasquetum'entendes… » Marmonna Harry en baissant la tête, les joues rouges.

- « Pardon ? »

- « j'ai mis un sortilège de silence sur ma chambre pour pas que tu m'entendes. »

- « J'avais bien compris mais pourquoi as tu fais ça ? »

- « Je ne voulais pas t'embêter encore plus. Déjà que tu es obligé de prendre soin de moi quand je fais une crise dans la journée, je ne veux pas en plus t'empêcher de dormir. »

- « Mais enfin mon cœur, tu aurais du m'en parler. Tu sais très bien que ça ne m'embête pas de m'occuper de toi, même la nuit. Et je ne suis pas OBLIGÉ de prendre soin de toi : je le fais par ce que je le veux. Je t'aime et tout ce que je veux c'est que tu ailles bien ! Peut importe si je dois te prendre avec moi pour dormir aussi souvent que c'est nécessaire ! D'ailleurs est ce que tu fais encore beaucoup de cauchemars ? »

- « Avant l'incident avec Ron, une ou deux fois par semaine en règle générale…mais depuis , je suis obligé de prendre de la potion de sommeil pour passer une nuit calme. » avoua Harry.

- « Mais enfin Gaby… tu sais pourtant quelle dépendance cette potion peu créer ! TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT INCONSCIENT MA PAROLE ! » S'énerva Sévérus. « Je T'INTERDIS d'en reprendre et si jamais tu lances encore un sortilège de silence sur ta chambre, je t'interdis de laboratoire pendant un mois, puisque c'est apparemment le seul moyen de te punir. »

- « Pardon papa ! Je le ferais plus ! Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait ! Je le ferais plus ! » Pleura Harry en tombant à genou aux pieds de son père. « S'il te plait ne me laisse pas, je le ferais plus … pardon…je le ferais plus… »

Complètement pris au dépourvu face à cette réaction, Sévérus mit quelques secondes à réagir. Il éteignit rapidement le feu sous le chaudron qui menaçait de déborder et s'agenouilla finalement devant Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- « Chut… jamais je ne te laisserais mon cœur… jamais…calme-toi… »

- « Je…je voulais ju-juste pas q-que tu t'in…inquiètes à cause de m-moi… je voulais p-pas… je …je… »

- « Chut… je comprends, ça va aller…A partir de ce soir, tu dors avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux… et même après, je veux que tu viennes me voir si tu ne te sens pas bien, quelle que soit l'heure. »

- « O-oui papa… » Répondit Harry en se fondant un peu plus contre son père rassuré.

- « Allez, viens. On a assez travaillé pour ce soir. »

Il se releva et pris Harry dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers le salon pour regagner sa chambre. Il déposa son fils sur le lit et alla lui chercher un pyjama dans son armoire.

Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, Harry s'était endormi sur les couvertures en serrant un coussin dans ses bras. Les cheveux, étalés autour de lui, il donné l'impression d'être un ange échoué sur terre. Sévérus souri à cette image et retourna dans la chambre de son fils chercher une couverture. Il se changea pour la nuit et s'allongea près de celui-ci, se glissant sous la couverture. Instinctivement, Harry vint immédiatement se coller contre lui en poussant un soupir de contentement.

-------------------------------------

L'hiver laissa finalement place au printemps. Harry allait mieux. Il avait recommencé à dormir dans sa chambre mais de temps en temps, il était encore tiré d'un cauchemar par son père qui le trouvait gémissant ou en pleurs au milieu de son lit et qui s'allongeait près de lui pour le réconforter pour le reste de la nuit.

Depuis quelques semaines, les relations entre Harry et Ron avaient un peu avancé. Ce dernier avait même pris l'habitude de rejoindre de temps à autre Harry, Neville et Terry pour faire ses devoirs. Harry avait suivi les conseils de son père et passait désormais un peu de temps avec ses amis sans être plongé dans les études, discutant de choses et d'autres.

Ce dimanche là, les quatre garçon étaient plongés dans une discussion a voix basse qui semblait les passionner.

- « Tu es sûr que tu y arriveras ? »

- « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai presque fini. Par contre, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sur des effets produits, mais j'y travail. »

- « Et si ton père découvre ce qu'on fait ? »

- « Je lui dirais que c'est juste une expérience, ce qui est vrai d'ailleurs. »

- « J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on échoue. Tu te rends compte, devoir continuer avec ça encore un an, peut être même plus ! »

- « Berk ! » firent les trois autre en cœur, dégoûtés.

- « Tout sera prêt ! Par contre, pour ce qui est de l'antidote… »

- « On s'en fiche, on n'en aura pas besoin si tout se déroule comme prévu. »

- « C'est vrai, tu as raison. »

- « En parlant d'antidote, quand est ce que ton père pourra commencer le filtre de mandragore ? »

- « D'ici trois semaines normalement, début mai. Mme Chourave a dit que les mandragores commençaient à discuter, c'est signe qu'elles seront bientôt arrivées à maturation. »

**A suivre ...**


	17. bonnes vacances !

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette première partie. Plus court que les autres, c'est vrai mais en compensation, je vous promet de ne pas attendre un mois, comme je voulais le faire au départ pour poster la deuxième partie.**

**Un peu de chantage ? Oui ? Non ?... aller... disons que si je dépasse les 400 reviews, je poste la semaine prochaine, sinon... et bien il faudra attendre 2 semaines mais ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez de toute façon la suite. D'ailleurs, les 10 premiers chapitres de cette deuxième partie sont déja écrits.**

**RAR pour les anonymes :**

**-lyly : **j'ai bien compris que tu voulais la suite ne t'en fais pas mais j'ai pas mal de problèmes avec ma connection internet en se moment, ce qui explique mon retard.

**-jenny944 : **C'est vrai qu'il vaudrait mieux pour eux prévoir un antidote mais bon, je suis pas sur qu'ils en aient vraiment envi !

**- Orphée Potter : **c'est vrai que ce pauvre Gaby souffre pas mal de ses cauchemars mais maintenant papa Sev est là... enfin...hum... il va encore souffrir un peu... heu... beaucoup en fait. Pour la péllicule photo, j'avoue, je l'ai planqué coffre 713 à Gringotts, on m'a dit que c'est le mieux gardé. Et comme tu m'as fait remarqué qu'un cerbère, ça s'endort, j'y ai mis des dragons !

**- geminou : **ne t'en fais pas, tu sauras ce que j'ai prévu pour Rémus d'ici quelques chapitres... alors encre un peu de patience. Pour ce que les garçons préparent, c'et un peu plus bas sur cette page !

**- Severafan **: non non non, tu peux toujours pas avoir Sev. Tu vois bien que ce pauvre Gaby a besoin de son papounet... tu n'oserais pas lui voler alors qu'il est encore si fragile quand même ! Pour Lockhart, tu as très bien deviné, on va pouvoir lui dire adieux !

**- adenoide **: c'est vrai qu'Harry a beaucoup de mal à s'en sortir psychologiquement mais il a quand même fait des progrès... enfin, il a pas fini d'en baver le pauvre. ( moi sadique ? pas du tout ! où as tu trouvé cette idée ? lol !)

**- Eloïn : **merci pour ta review. Ne t'en fais pas, j'accepte très bien les critique, ça permet de progresser, d'autant plus que moi non plus ce chapitre 16 n'était pas mon chapitre préféré mais bon, ... Je suis contente que le chapitre 15 t'ai plu. Je trouvais que dans ma fic, c'était le meilleur moment pour connaitre un peu mieux Voldemort et comprendre comment il en était arrivé là... on pourrait presque le plaindre avant qu'il dise qu'il a assassiné sa famille non ? N'hésite surtout pas à continuer à mettre des reviews, extatiques ou pleines de critiques, peu importe, je prends tout !

**- Touraz : **Merci de m'avoir laissé une review. C'est ta premier pour cette fic je crois. En tout cas, pour savoir ce qu'ils mijotent, il suffit de lire ce chapitre !

**- petite grenouille : **moi ? Cruelle ? Mais bien sur que oui, et encore, là je suis gentille ! Pour l'utilité de l'antidote... et bien je te laisse le découvrir plus loin !

**-rim999 : **Ravie que ma fic te plaise. Je suis toujours contente d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs... ça fait de nouvelles reviews ! lol ! Je te confirme que ce pauvre Lockhart ne va pas vraiment apprécier ce qui va lui arriver. Pour Hermione par contre, je ne vais pas beaucoup en parler dans ce chapitre mais c'est simplement que ce n'est pas un détail très important pour la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

**Bonnes vacances !**

Le filtre de mandragore avait finalement été administré aux victimes voilà plus d'un mois. Les examens de fin d'année étaient terminés depuis deux semaines et le lendemain, tous les élèves rentraient chez eux, mais pour le moment, c'était l'heure du banquet de fin d'année.

Tous les étudiants et professeurs étaient réunis dans la grande salle. Harry et Terry étaient installés à la table des Serdaigles et faisaient dos à Hermione, Ron et Neville qui se trouvaient à la table des Gryffondors juste derrière eux.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue à elle, Hermione, après avoir giflé Ron en le traitant de tous les noms pour ce qu'il avait fait et dit à Gaby, s'était montrée plus que ravie de voir que le rouquin s'était enfin excusé au près de Gabriel et elle espérait que la camaraderie qui semblait les lier à présent allait peu à peu se transformer en amitié, mais pour le moment, les cinq élèves ne pensait pas du tout à ça. Il attendaient avec impatience que le dîner commence pour enfin mettre leur plan à exécution et écoutaient donc le discours habituel du directeur.

- « Une autre année s'achève et je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Après cette année riche en émotions, j'ai plusieurs choses à annoncer. Tout d'abord, comme toujours, les résultats des BUSES et ASPICS seront communiqués aux 5ème et 7ème années fin juillet. Pour ce qui est des autres élèves, les résultats des examens ont donnés des résultats tout à fait satisfaisants. Cependant, deux élèves se sont montrés particulièrement brillants et je vous demanderais de les applaudir. Premièrement, pour la maison Gryffondor, Miss Hermione Granger, qui a obtenu une moyenne optimale de 96 grâce notamment à ses excellents résultats en sortilèges et histoire de la magie. Ensuite, pour la maison Serdaigle, M Gabriel Snape, qui a réussi ses examens avec l'impressionnante moyenne de 98 de réussite en obtenant les points maximums en sortilèges et métamorphose. En ce qui concerne sa BUSE de botanique et son ASPIC de potion, qu'il a passé en même temps que les 5ème et les 7ème années, nous avons déjà pu connaître ses résultats. Je tiens donc à le féliciter pour son optimal avec mention spéciale du jury en potion et en botanique, ce qui ne s'était pas vu depuis plus de cent ans. Pour les récompensez de leurs efforts, j'ai décidé d'octroyer à leurs maisons le nombre de points correspondant à leur moyenne. J'ajoute donc 96 points à Gryffondor et 98 points à Serdaigle, plus 50 points pour ces deux mentions exceptionnelles ! »

Les deux tables concernées éclatèrent de joie, dans un tonnerre d'acclamation et de trépignement.

- « Oui, oui, félicitations à eux deux. » reprit Dumbledore. « Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe des quatre maisons. Après ces derniers ajustements, le décompte des points nous donne donc les résultats suivants : en quatrième place, Poufsouffle avec 438 points. En troisième, Gryffondor avec 526 points. Serpentard a obtenu 519 points et reste donc en deuxième position. C'est donc la maison Serdaigle qui remporte cette année la coupe avec un total de 695 points. »

Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et en un instant, la décoration de la grande salle se mit aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

Les directeurs de maison se serrèrent la main et Sévérus jeta un nouveau regard rayonnant de fierté à son fils.

Les applaudissements reprirent à la table des professeurs et des Serdaigles, puis à celles de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle pour félicité les vainqueurs, ravis que comme l'année précédente, la coupe échappe aux Serpentards, tandis que les Serpentard les regardaient pour la plupart d'un air haineux, les enfants de mangemorts, particulièrement un certain blondinet, semblant déjà promettre de se venger de Gabriel qui non seulement avait empêché que les sang-de-bourbes ne disparaissent de l'école mais qui avait aussi par ses divers 'exploits' à rapporté plus de 200 points à lui tout seul à sa maison. L'allégeance de Snape à la lumière ayant été dévoilée avec l'affaire de la chambre des secrets, ils n'avaient plus aucune raison d'épargner son fils et le traiteraient désormais comme ceux des autres maisons, c'est à dire comme un ennemi, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient se venger de Snape lui même sans risquer d'être renvoyés ou de révéler la condition de leurs parents.

Le repas en lui même avait débuté depuis moins de cinq minutes quand une explosion de fumée bleue apparue à la table des professeurs.

Quand le brouillard se dispersa, l'ensemble de la salle éclata de rire : Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Gilderoy Lockhart avait à présent des cheveux verts assortis à sa peau grisâtre dressés sur la tête, un nez crochu, une grosse verrue sur la joue et les dents de travers. De longues oreilles semblables à celles d'un chien pendaient de chaque côté de sa tête, et une longue queue touffue se balançait derrière lui. Sa robe quant à elle était à présent rose à poids vert. Avant que l'homme en question ne comprenne ce qui se passait, un immense miroir apparu devant lui, lui montrant l'étendue des dégâts. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement en voyant son nouvel aspect et se leva de table pour s'enfuir précipitamment de la salle, jurant à qui voulait l'entendre que jamais plus il ne mettrait les pieds dans ce château rempli de monstres sanguinaires et de dangereux psychopathes.

Soudain, au milieu des éclats de rire, un grognement de sinistre augure, bien connu de la plupart des élèves retenti :

- « GABRIEL SEBASTIAN SNAPE, DANS MON BUREAU ! IMMÉDIATEMENT ! »

- « Oh oh…, je suis pas certain que ton père ait apprécié Gaby… » Lui murmura Terry à l'oreille.

Harry se leva, s'attendant au pire et se dirigea vers les cachots à la suite de son père, la tête basse.

Sévérus entra dans son bureau et laissa passer Harry avant de refermer la porte. Il s'avança alors dans la pièce et vint s'appuyer contre son bureau, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- « Alors? Explique ! Et ne dis pas que tu n'y es pour rien, j'ai très bien vu Sal se glisser sur la table des professeurs. D'ailleurs tu es prié de lui demander de descendre de ma jambe ! » Dit il en relevant le bas de sa robe, dévoilant ainsi le serpent enroulé autour de son mollet.

- « _Viens ici Sal_… » Dit Harry en tendant le bras pour prendre son serpent afin de le poser sur le bureau derrière son père.

- « Alors, tu m'expliques ?… Oh je t'en pris, ne fais pas cette tête, je ne vais pas te punir pour ce que tu as fait à cet abruti ! »

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda Harry en levant soudainement la tête, surprit.

Il aperçu alors l'éclat malicieux dans les yeux de son père et su que celui-ci ne lui en voulait pas.

- « Je ne dit rien parce que ça nous a débarrassé de cet imbécile incompétent. Ne t'avise même pas de recommencer ce genre de farce sur quelqu'un d'autre, en particulier un professeur parce que cette fois-ci j'en serais plus que fâché ! »

- « C'est promis papa ! » répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Sévérus soupira et s'assit complètement sur son bureau, regardant son fils dans les yeux, y lisant un amusement qu'il n'y avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

- « Au moins je vois avec plaisir que tu as mis mes conseils en pratique et que tu ne passes plus ta vie à étudier. Je suppose que M Londubat et M Bott sont eux aussi dans le coup ? »

- « De même que Ron et Hermione. »

- « Miss Granger a cautionné ça? Je croyais qu'elle l'adorait ! »

- « Hum, et bien, on a réussi à lui faire voir à quel point c'était un incapable… »

- « Et de quelle façon? A voir ta tête, je suis sûr que le règlement de l'école n'est pas resté indemne. »

- « On… on a forcé la porte de sa salle de classe un dimanche et on a ensorcelé quelques tableaux pour qu'ils débitent des blagues idiotes à longueur de temps. Comme te le sais sans doute, un simple Finite Incantatem et tout rentrait dans l'ordre… »

- « Et ? »

- « Au bout de deux jours, j'ai pris pitié et ai annulé le sort moi même. »

- « C'est inutile que je répète ce que j'ai déjà dit je suppose mais, ne t'avises pas de recommencer ! »

- « Non papa ! »

- « Et si tu me disais enfin ce que tu as utilisé comme potion, il s'agissait bien d'une potion n'est ce pas ? »

- « Oui. Une potion de laideur. »

- « Une quoi ? » rigola Sévérus en revoyant la tête de son collègue.

- « Une potion de laideur. C'est moi qui l'ai inventé. J'ai travaillé dessus pendant plusieurs semaines avant d'obtenir ce que je voulais. En fait, elle agit à l'inverse de la potion de beauté de Sacharissa Tugwood : au lieu d'embellir chaque partie du corps, elle lui rend l'aspect le plus repoussant possible. Le seul problème c'est que… » Devant le regard interrogatif de son père, il poursuivi : « … je n'ai pas réussi à la rendre efficace à court terme. »

- « Donc, Lockhart va garder cette tête combien de temps ? »

- « Je dirais… deux à trois mois ! Mais, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas… jamais dans les essaies que j'ai fait sur de petits animaux ils n'ont changé de couleur ou attrapé une queue et des oreilles.»

Voyant l'absence de réaction de son père, Harry réfléchi à toute vitesse puis ouvrit de grands yeux.

- « Non ! Tu n'aurais pas osé faire ça ! »

- « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

- « C'est ça ! Tu n'espères pas me faire croire que tu n'y es pour rien ! Allez racontes ! » Cria Harry en sautant sur place.

- « D'accord, d'accord…. En fait, j'ai testé la nouvelle potion de métamorphose humaine que l'on est en train de fabriquer. Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion d'en connaître les effets. »

- « … D'où les oreilles et la queue je suppose. »

- « En effet ! »

- « Et le reste? La robe ? Le miroir ? Les cheveux verts ?… Et sa peau grise ? »

- « Eh bien, si je ne me trompe pas, les cheveux c'est Chourave (elle ne peut pas le voir en peinture depuis l'affaire du filet du diable), la peau c'est Flitwick, et la robe cette chère Minerva… cet imbécile avait le don de l'horripiler au plus haut point ! »

- « J'arrive pas à y croire ! Quand je pense que l'an dernier elle m'a donné une semaine de retenue pour avoir fait passé la couleur de la robe de Drago de vert à rose bonbon ! Et… le miroir ? »

- « Devine ! »

- « Dumbledore ? »

- « Gagné ! Il ne trouvait pas d'excuse valable pour le virer ! »

----------------------------------------

C'est sous un soleil resplendissant que le Poudlard express démarra le lendemain matin, ramenant les élèves dans leurs foyers. Harry avait dit à Neville, Terry, Hermione et Ron de lui écrire et il avait promit de faire de même. Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver tous les cinq, si c'était possible bien sûr, au chemin de traverse avant la rentrée, le 31 août, pour acheter leurs affaires scolaires.

Harry avait déjà planifié la majeure partie de ses vacances : potions, en particulier la potion tue-loup (il était sûr que l'idée du saule cogneur était bonne et voulait absolument l'essayer), terminer le programme de 4ème année qu'il avait commencé il y a moins d'un mois, et poursuivre son entraînement physique (maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé une forme convenable, il voulait s'améliorer pour ne plus être aussi faible face aux attaques physiques).

De son côté, Sévérus, lui, avait également prévu certaines activités, dont certaines beaucoup plus joyeuses, parmi lesquelles une surprise qui, il en était sûr, ferait très plaisir au jeune garçon.

Sévérus accompagna son fils jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-lard pour qu'il dise au revoir à ses amis puis une fois le train partit, il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et retournèrent tranquillement vers le château.

Les vacances venaient de commencer et elles promettaient d'être inoubliables pour la petite famille qu'Harry et Sévérus formaient depuis près d'un an.

* * *

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE

LA SUITE DANS UNE OU DEUX SEMAINES ? A VOUS DE VOIR

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : CH 18 : VACANCES EN FAMILLE


	18. vacances en famille

**Comme je l'avais promis, voilà le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie de ma fic.**

**Le contrat a été pleinement rempli puisque j'en suis à 416 reviews ! Merci à tout le monde et en particulier à _onarluca qui a posté une review pour chaque chapitre !_**

**RAR pour les anonymes :**

**- Touraz, jenny944, neverland, Mika, dreydreymeli, rim999, lolie : **merci pour les reviews !

**- Orphée Potter : **je suis ravie que le départ de Lockhart t'ait plu. Par contre, je le confirme, il va y avoir des étincelles entre la bande de Malefoy et Gaby... enfin, c'est pas la seule chose qui va lui tomber dessus mais... hum, d'ailleurs, je l'ai pas encore dit à Sev, je voudrais pas qu'il me fasse une attaque ! lol !

**-geminou : **Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé la farce de Gaby et ses amis... sans oublier la participation des profs bien entendu ! Moi non plus, je n'aime pas Lockhart, comme tu dois t'en douter. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, Rémus va bientôt apparaître puisque je garde la trame de fond les livres... et il sera bien prof de DCFM.

**- adenoide :** Ne t'en fais pas, les vacances de Gaby... enfin, la majeure partie... seront les meilleurs qu'il n'ait jamais eut ! Pour Drago... et bien, oui, il va y avoir quelques frictions !

**- lys, Eloïn : **ne vous en faites pas, les recherches concernant Harry sont toujours en cours ! C'est vrai que je n'y fait que quelques allusion mais comme c'est surtout le ministère qui s'en charge, cela n'apparaît pas trop à Poudlard. Par contre, on devrait en entendre un peu plus parler à partir de la deuxième partie de la fic.

**- lyly : **t'as vu, cette fois j'ai réussi à poster avant que tu m'envoie une review pour me demander la suite ! lol !

**PS : j'espère que cette deuxième partie sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**DEUXIÈME PARTIE :**

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Vacances en famille**

Les vacances d'été avaient commencé depuis plus d'une semaine et pourtant Harry était toujours à Poudlard. En fait, il devait y rester jusqu'au dimanche suivant, jour où lui et celui qui était son père depuis maintenant presque un an rentreraient chez eux. Pour le moment, comme le reste des professeurs, celui-ci était penché sur le programme scolaire prévu pour l'année suivante. En effet, comme tous les ans, l'ensemble des professeurs se réunissait au début du mois de juillet afin de choisir les nouveaux manuels scolaires et remettre à jour ce qui serait enseigné aux étudiants à la rentrée suivante et cette année, comme chaque année depuis plus de vingt ans, ils devaient particulièrement se pencher sur le programme de défense contre les forces du mal. En effet, suite à un 'regrettable' incident lors du banquet de fin d'année, le précédent professeur avait refusé de continuer à assurer ses cours : non pas que quiconque vienne à s'en plaindre, bien au contraire (pas même les professeurs ou le directeur qui avaient une part de responsabilité dans ce départ plus que précipité) ! Ils devraient donc, comme d'habitude trouver un nouveau professeur pour la rentrée. Il fallait d'ailleurs espérer que celui-ci soit compétant car en plus du programme prévu pour chaque année, il devrait aussi reprendre avec chaque classe les nombreux points négligés par le 'grand' Gilderoy Lockhart l'année précédente afin de remettre les élèves à niveau. Les professeurs s'étaient même vu obligés de rajouter une heure de défense aux quatre heures habituellement consacrées à ce cours afin que le professeur ait le temps de tout faire. Pour le moment cependant, aucune des candidatures que le directeur avait reçues ne semblait convenir et si cela continuait, le poste allait revenir cette année encore à un imbécile, comme le dit si bien Sévérus Snape.

Harry mettait donc à profit le temps qu'il devait passer au château pour faire ses devoirs de vacances. De toute façon, son père étant occupé la majeure partie de la journée et étant le seul étudiant présent à l'école durant cette période, il avait peu de distraction à sa disposition en dehors des nombreuses heures de vol qu'il effectuait chaque matin. Il ne pouvait même pas se consacrer à sa deuxième passion : les potions ! Et Harry trouvait cela vraiment injuste. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si ajouter du saule cogneur dans un mélange d'aconite et d'ellébore avait, au lieu de renforcer les propriétés apaisantes des deux plantes, provoqué une superbe explosion qui avait recouvert la pièce d'un mélange verdâtre particulièrement collant et littéralement éventré le chaudron préféré de Sévérus dans lequel elle se trouvait à l'origine ! Depuis, dès qu'il devait sortir, son père bouclait donc soigneusement le laboratoire à l'aide de plusieurs sorts pour éviter à son fils 'un peu trop zélé' de provoquer de nouvelles catastrophes.

Il était donc actuellement plongé dans la rédaction de son dernier devoir, celui d'histoire de la magie, et relisait le passage qu'il venait d'écrire sur le sujet :

_La crémation des sorcières au quatorzième siècle était totalement inefficace_ :

_Au Moyen âge, les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques (moldus) ressentaient une terreur particulière à l'égard de la sorcellerie. Ils étaient cependant le plus souvent incapables de reconnaître ceux qui la pratiquaient vraiment._

_Lorsque par hasard un sorcier ou une sorcière doté de réels pouvoirs magiques était capturé, sa condamnation au bûcher n'avait généralement aucun effet. Le condamné se contentait de jeter un simple sortilège de Gèle-flamme puis faisait semblant de se tordre de douleur dans l'apparente fournaise alors qu'en réalité, il n'éprouvait qu'une agréable sensation de chatouillis._

_Parmi les sorcières de l'époque, une en particulier peu retenir notre attention : Gwendoline la Fantasque. Elle aimait tellement se faire brûler vive qu'elle s'arrangea pour être capturée 47 fois sous divers déguisements._

Il venait de poser la pointe de sa plume sur son parchemin pour écrire la suite de son devoir quand un hibou gris atterrit, ou plutôt s'écrasa, devant lui. Il reconnu immédiatement Errol, le vieux hibou décrépi de la famille Weasley qu'il avait souvent vu emmener des lettres de ses parents à Ron lorsqu'il était en première année. L'animal, toujours aussi maladroit (le plus souvent, il atterrissait au milieu de la table renversant tout sur son passage), était à présent allongé sur le dos, une lettre dans le bec. Harry attrapa le volatile et le remit sur ses pattes avant de se saisir du courrier.

L'enveloppe contenait une lettre accompagnée d'une photo sur laquelle on pouvait voir l'ensemble de la famille Weasley qui posait devant une pyramide égyptienne. A côté des parents et des enfants encore présents à Poudlard se tenaient deux jeunes hommes d'environs 25 ans aux cheveux aussi roux que le reste de la famille. Ils avaient tous les deux le même regard malicieux que les jumeaux et semblaient plutôt sympathiques. Ce devait sans doute être Bill et Charlie, les frères dont Ron lui avait parlé un jour. S'il ne se trompait pas, Bill devait être celui aux cheveux longs et il travaillait à Gringotts en tant que conjureur de sort ; l'autre était donc Charlie, l'éleveur de dragon. Après avoir un instant admiré le paysage égyptien, Harry porta son attention sur la lettre :

_Salut Gaby !_

_J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances et que tu fais autre chose que travailler. (Même si je suis persuadé que tu as déjà fini tes devoirs !)_

_Comme tu as pu le voir sur la photo, ma famille et moi sommes et Égypte. Et devine quoi : on va y rester un mois ! Papa a décidé de nous offrir ce voyage avec les 700 gallions qu'il a gagné au grand prix de la loterie du gallion pour qu'on puisse aller voir mon frère Bill (c'est celui qui a les cheveux longs). En tout cas, c'est vraiment magnifique. On est arrivé hier et on a déjà visité quelques tombeaux de pharaons. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de sortilèges que les sorciers de l'époque ont placé dessus ! Dans le dernier qu'on a vu, il y avait même des squelettes mutants. Bill a dit que c'était les restes de pilleurs de tombe moldus qui s'étaient introduits de force dans les lieux._

_On sera normalement de retour vers le 15 août. _

_Bonne fin de vacances, _

_Ron._

_PS : toute ma famille te passe le bonjour et te remercie encore de ce que tu as fait pour Ginny. Percy a été nommé Préfet-en-chef, mais je pense que tu le sais déjà. Si tu le voyais, depuis qu'il a reçu son insigne, il ne la quitte que pour se doucher…et encore, je suis pas sûr !_

Harry éclata de rire en reposant la lettre de Ron et s'empressa de lui répondre. Il était vraiment heureux que Ron ait finalement dépassé ses préjugés. Même si les coups que celui-ci lui avait portés étaient encore bien présents dans son esprit, cela ne les avait pas empêché de se rapprocher petit à petit (même si leur lien n'était pas aussi fort que celui qu'ils partageaient lorsqu'il était encore Harry Potter et qu'il ne le serait sans doute plus jamais).

----------------------------------------

Harry avait terminé ses devoirs et avait même recommencé à apprendre le programme de 4ème année lorsque enfin le jour de rentrer à la maison arriva.

- « Gaby tu es prêt ? » cria Sévérus depuis le salon.

- « Presque ! J'arrive dans une minute papa ! » Répondit Harry depuis sa chambre.

- « Je te signale que ça fait déjà trois fois que tu me réponds la même chose ! »

Deux minutes après que Sévérus l'ait appelé pour la 5ème fois, le menaçant de le laisser là s'il ne se dépêchait pas un peu, Harry arriva enfin dans le salon, une grosse malle flottant devant lui.

- « Tu en as mis du temps ! » Bougonna Sévérus qui, comme tout le monde le sait avait horreur d'attendre.

- « Je trouvais pas mon livre sur les sortilèges d'autodéfense !» Se défendit Harry.

- « Et ? Tu l'as retrouvé ? »

- « Non…j'étais pourtant persuadé qu'il était dans la chambre… »

- « Et tu crois pas que ça irait mieux si tu ne laissais pas tes affaires traîner n'importe où ? Tu as des étagères il me semble non ? Alors sers-toi en ! » Le sermonna Sévérus avant de réduire les affaires de son fils pour les mettre dans sa poche. « Et je te signale que ton livre est déjà dans ma valise avec les ouvrages de la bibliothèque. Je l'ai trouvé qui traînait dans la cuisine. »

- « T'aurais pu me le dire ! Ça fait une heure que je le cherche partout ! »

- « Tu n'avais qu'a demander. Et puis ça t'apprendra à le laisser traîner n'importe où ! La prochaine fois que je trouve un livre dans la cuisine, je le confisque pour deux semaines, tu es prévenu ! Bon, tu as tout au moins ? »

- « Oui papa. » Répondit Harry avec une petite moue boudeuse.

- « Dans ce cas met ça ! » dit-il en lui tendant un foulard noir. « Et ne pose pas de question ! Tu sauras tout dans quelques minutes.» ajouta t-il en voyant la bouche d'Harry s'ouvrir.

Harry obtempéra, curieux de savoir ce que son père avait pu manigancer. Dès que ses yeux furent cachés, Sévérus le prit dans ses bras et attrapa une vieille tasse ébréchée qui trônait sur la cheminée. Aussitôt, ils eurent tout deux la sensation qu'un crochet les tirait par le nombril et ils se sentirent transportés.

Sévérus marcha quelques minutes, Harry toujours dans ses bras.

- « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Harry, encore quelque peu secoué par ce nouveau moyen de transport.

- « On a juste prit un portauloin, ne t'inquiète pas. »

- « Un quoi ? »

- « Un portauloin. C'est un objet qui permet de se déplacer rapidement jusqu'à un lieu que l'on programme à l'avance. Ça ressemble un peu au transplanage sauf qu'il faut une autorisation du ministère pour en créer un. » Explique Snape en montant des escaliers qui semblaient interminables. Il déposa finalement Harry sur le sol et lui retira son bandeau.

- « Où est ce qu'on… » Commença Harry avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

Autour lui s'étendais un immense stade de quidditch, au milieu duquel quatorze joueurs vêtus de robes bleues ciel où était inscrit un grand 'T' bleu marine évoluaient gracieusement. Regardant finalement l'endroit où il était debout, la bouche à présent grande ouverte, il se rendit enfin compte qu'il se trouvait en plein milieu d'une tribune, dans ce qui semblait être la loge officielle.

- « Si tu voyais ta tête mon cœur ! » ricana Sévérus, le sortant de sa torpeur.

- « C'est … c'est … »

- « C'est bien un stade de quidditch, en effet. » S'amusa Sévérus en regardant le visage émerveillé de son fils.

- « Et là c'est … » murmura Harry en pointant du doigt les joueurs qui étaient à présent posés au milieu du terrain.

- « Les Tornades de Tutshill… et l'équipe remplaçante. Tu as encore raison ! »

- « Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? » réussi finalement à demander Harry après quelques instants de silence.

- « C'est mon cadeau mon cœur ! Pour tes excellents résultats cette année. Installe-toi, je pense que l'entraînement va bientôt commencer. » Termina t-il en s'asseyant.

Harry venait à peine de s'installer à côté de lui quand les joueurs remontèrent sur leurs balais pour s'élancer dans les airs telles des fusées. Immédiatement après, une d'entre elle se détacha du groupe et se dirigea vers eux pour s'erra à moins d'un mètre de la tribune.

- « Bonjour professeur Snape ! Ça me fait très plaisir de vous revoir ! »

- « A moi aussi M Finwick. Je vous présente mon fils Gabriel. C'est pour lui que je vous ai demandé si je pouvais assister à l'un de vos entraînements. »

- « Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Gabriel. Je suis… »

- « Merwyn Finwick, l'attrapeur des tornades depuis bientôt trois ans. » S'extasia Harry avant de rougir, se rendant compte de son impolitesse. « Excusez-moi Monsieur, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. »

- « C'est rien mon grand. Alors comme ça tu es un de nos fans ? »

- « Oh oui ! Je trouve que les tornades ont la meilleure équipe. Surtout depuis que Brevis Birch est passé capitaine il y a cinq ans ! »

- « Je vois que tu nous connaît vraiment bien ! »

Un coup de sifflet retenti, annonçant le début de l'entraînement.

- « Je vous laisse. Profitez bien du spectacle, aujourd'hui on fait un match en conditions réelles contre l'équipe de réserve pour nous préparer avant la rencontre contre les chauves-souris de Fichucastel. On se revoit après professeur ? »

Sévérus acquiesça alors que Finwick se dirigeait déjà vers ses coéquipiers.

- « Je vais voir un vrai match de quidditch…waouh ! … c'est,…waouh ! »

- « Alors mon cœur, tu es content ? » demanda inutilement Sévérus.

- « C'est la plus belle surprise qu'on m'ait jamais faite ! » s'exclama Harry en se jetant au cou de son père pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- « Si tu restes accroché comme ça à moi, tu ne verras pas grand chose tu sais ! » rigola Sévérus, heureux que sa surprise ait fait tant d'effet.

Il y a un an de cela, jamais il n'aurait accepté une telle marque d'affection. Et encore moins en public. Mais depuis, Harry était entré dans sa vie et tout avait changé. Certes il restait la terreur des cachots pour les élèves, étant toujours aussi sévère, mais avec ses collègues et en dehors des cours, son comportement social s'était grandement amélioré. Pour preuve, l'invitation qu'il avait lui même lancé pour les dernières fêtes de Noël. C'était bien la première fois qu'il recevait avec plaisir quelqu'un chez lui.

Si les premières semaines il avait eu un peu de mal à trouver l'attitude à adopter avec celui qui était désormais réellement son fils dans son coeur, très vite il s'était habitué à ses marques d'affections et ses demandes d'attention et il n'avait à présent plus aucun problème à fournir toute l'attention que le jeune garçon réclamait… bien au contraire ! Il adorait le tenir dans ses bras ou lui passer la main dans les cheveux et même le savoir simplement près de lui.

- « Comment ça se fait que tu connaît Merwyn Finwick ? » Demanda soudain Harry, curieux, sans quitter une seule seconde le terrain des yeux.

- « C'était un de mes élèves. Il a été capitaine et attrapeur de Serpentard. Grâce lui, on a eu la coupe cinq années consécutives. Il n'y a que Charlie Weasley qui était capable de lui tenir tête, même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, c'était un garçon qui aurait tout à fait pu jouer dans une équipe professionnelle. »

- « C'est vrai ? Ron m'avait dit que son frère avait fait parti de l'équipe mais je ne pensais pas que… Waouh ! T'as vu ça à quelle vitesse ils volent ! »

Sévérus porta son attention sur le jeu pour voir les deux attrapeurs foncer droit vers le sol à pleine vitesse. Soudain, celui qui était en tête redressa le manche de son balai, surprenant son adversaire qui évita le sol de justesse.

- « C'est une feinte de Wronski mon cœur. » Expliqua Sévérus.

- « Waouh ! Alors c'est ça ? Dubois avait plusieurs fois essayé de me expliquer en première année mais je n'avais jamais vraiment compris. J'ai déjà hâte d'essayer ! »

- « N'y penses même pas Gaby ! »

- « Mais papa… »

- « C'est hors de question ! C'est une figure extrêmement dangereuse. »

- « Pas du tout ! Il suffit de savoir quand… »

- « Gabriel Snape ! Essaie ça et je te promets que la prochaine fois que tes fesses toucheront un balai tu auras 17 ans ! J'espère que je suis clair ? » Gronda Sévérus, peu enclin avoir son fils tenter quelque chose d'aussi dangereux.

Déjà qu'il trouvait la façon de voler d'Harry trop périlleuse, si en plus il se mettait à foncer vers le sol à pleine vitesse, il risquait de faire un arrêt cardiaque avant l'heure.

Harry ne répondit pas, sachant de toute façon que sur ce point il n'aurait pas le dernier mot puis d'un coup, il se leva de son siège en criant :

- « Je le vois papa ! Regarde, il est là ! »

- « Qu'est ce qui est là ? » demanda Sévérus qui ne remarquait rien de particulier.

- « Le vif d'or ! Au pied des buts, juste là ! » Répondit Harry en désignant la petite balle du doigt.

En regardant attentivement, Sévérus aperçu effectivement un petit éclat doré qui tournait autour d'un des poteaux.

La voix d'Harry, qui s'était élevée dans tout le stade, avait alerté les deux attrapeurs qui avait immédiatement plongé vers la petite balle doré et quelques secondes plus tard, Finwick remontait en chandelle, le vif d'or serré dans son poing droit, mettant ainsi fin au match.

- « On peut dire que t'as un sacré coup d'œil ! » Le félicita l'attrapeur en venant se poser dans la tribune à côté d'Harry et Sévérus. « Tu as déjà joué ? »

- « Oui. Je suis l'attrapeur remplaçant de l'équipe de Serdaigle. »

- « Seulement remplaçant ? Avec des yeux comme les tiens comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas titulaire ? »

- « C'était ma première année à Poudlard. Le capitaine de l'équipe m'a remarqué par hasard alors que je volais avec papa et il m'a demandé si je voulais remplacer Cho, l'attrapeuse, qui était malade pour un match… et j'ai dis oui. »

- « Sélectionné dès ta première année ? Je crois que ça n'était plus arrivé depuis… »

- « Un siècle ! Enfin, à part Harry Potter l'an dernier. C'est quoi votre balai ? » Demanda Harry qui fixait à présent l'objet avec intérêt.

- « C'est un Éclair de Feu. Tiens, regarde de plus près si tu veux. » Dit le joueur en lui mettant le balai dans les mains.

Harry caressa presque amoureusement le manche du bout des doigts, observant sous tous les angles la merveille qu'il tenait.

Le balai était vraiment splendide: une ligne aérodynamique, un manche en bois verni sans aucun défaut apparent, le nom et le numéro de série étant même inscrits en lettre d'or dessus. Harry le sentait vibrer sous ses doigts comme s'il était impatient de s'envoler de nouveau…sans aucun doute le dernier cri en matière de technologie !

- « C'est encore un prototype. » expliqua patiemment Finwick, ravi de rencontrer quelqu'un qui semblait aussi passionné. « Il ne sortira dans le commerce que le 16 août ! »

Voyant le regard presque gourmand que le garçon lançait au balai, il proposa :

- « Tu peux l'essayer si tu veux… enfin, si ton père est d'accord ! »

- « Tu veux bien papa ? Dis, tu veux bien ? » Demanda Harry en sautillant.

- « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Te connaissant tu vas encore… »

- « Je ferais rien de dangereux ! S'il te plait papa ! » Supplia Harry avec une petite tête de chien battu.

- « Bon très bien. Mais fait… »

- « … attention ! » termina t-il alors que son fils s'élevait dans les airs en tournoyant.

C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'Harry aurait pu imaginer. A la moindre caresse, l'Éclair de Feu virait avec une précision incomparable. C'était comme s'il obéissait à la moindre de ses pensées plutôt qu'à ses gestes.

Depuis les gradins, Sévérus regardait son fils voler, toujours aussi impressionné par son aisance dans les airs, mais aussi de plus en plus inquiet en voyant les figures que celui-ci enchaînait à présent à toute vitesse.

- « Relax professeur ! Ce gamin sait ce qu'il fait, ça se voit ! » Essaya de le rassurer l'attrapeur en avisant les mains crispées de son ancien enseignant.

Pendant ce temps, inconscient des sueurs froides qu'il donnait à son père Harry s'était lancé dans une traversée du stade en donnant la puissance maximale au balai. Il volait tellement vite que le stade autour de lui n'était plus qu'un mélange de couleur diffuses. Il monta finalement en chandelle puis fit un superbe piquet pour atterrir devant son père après une descente d'une vingtaine de mètres.

- « Ce balai est vraiment génial ! » S'écria Harry en le rendant à Finwick, avant de s'apercevoir du visage blême de son père.

- « Papa ? Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda Harry, inquiet.

- « Ne t'en fait pas, il va aller bien. Je crois juste qu'il est un peu secoué d'avoir vu ta façon de voler, en particulier ta dernière figure. Je le comprends remarque ; même moi je n'avais jamais utilisé ce balai au maximum de sa puissance. »

- « Merci. » répondit Harry distraitement.

Depuis qu'il s'était aperçu de l'état de son père, ses yeux ne l'avaient plus quittés. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir causé une telle peur. Il ne pensait pas à mal. Le problème c'était que dès qu'il était dans les airs, plus rien de ce qui se passait autour ne comptait.

- « Papa ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » Murmura t'il en passant les bras autour du cou de Sévérus qui était toujours assit à sa place.

Sévérus regarda son fils qui paraissait maintenant sur le point de pleurer.

- « C'est rien mon ange. J'étais juste inquiet pour toi. C'est la première fois que je te vois voler de cette façon. D'habitude, je suis toujours derrière toi et je sais que s'il se passe quelque chose, je pourrais intervenir, mais là… Mais même si tu m'as fait peur, tu as superbement volé mon cœur. Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un aller aussi vite. Quand tu as traversé le stade, on ne voyait plus qu'une fusée colorée. »

- « Ton père dis vrai ! Tu es vraiment impressionnant tu sais. Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu pourrais avoir le niveau suffisant pour entrer dans l'équipe nationale tu peux me croire ! » Ajouta Finwick, faisant naître un sourire de fierté sur les lèvres de Sévérus et Harry.

- « C'est vrai ? »

- « Si j'te le dis ! … Et que dirais-tu d'aller voir le reste de l'équipe ? Je suis sûr qu'un souaffle dédicacé par l'ensemble des joueurs te ferait plaisir ! »

----------------------------------------

Le vendredi suivant, les deux Snape étaient enfermés dans le laboratoire au sous-sol, travaillant comme quasiment chaque jour depuis le début des vacances à améliorer la potion tue-loup.

Harry était en train de remuer une préparation bleuâtre quand tout à coup, il poussa un cri de victoire :

- « Ça marche papa ! Regarde, ça marche ! »

Sévérus, qui était à ce moment là plongé dans un épais volume sur _les plantes utiles mais oubliées _bondit immédiatement de sa chaise et se précipita vers son fils.

- « Laisse moi voir. »

Harry s'écarta de la table et laissa son père examiner la préparation.

Sévérus prit quelques gouttes de la potion qui bouillonnait tranquillement dans le chaudron et les versa dans une fiole contenant un liquide bleu clair. Aussitôt, le mélange se mit à fumer puis il vira au jaune vif avant de reprendre une couleur bleue légèrement plus foncée qu'à l'origine.

- « J'arrive pas à y croire… »

- « Tu avais raison papa, l'écaille de basilic à stabilisé le mélange ! »

- « Tu as fait une bonne partie du travail je te signale mon ange ! C'est toi qui as eu l'idée d'utiliser du bois de saule cogneur. Et puis… si ton mélange avec l'aconite et l'ellébore n'avait pas explosé, on n'aurait peut être jamais trouvé ce qui n'allait pas ! Le seul inconvénient, c'est que jusqu'à ce qu'on ait trouvé un substitut à l'écaille de basilic, on ne pourra pas dévoiler cette découverte, cela causerait trop de problèmes. Et de toute façon, avant de crier victoire, il faut qu'on puisse voir les effets réels de cette nouvelle potion tue-loup. D'après sa couleur, on peut déjà voir qu'elle sera plus puissante, mais jusqu'à quel point…»

- « Tu crois qu'elle sera vraiment plus efficace que la précédente ? »

- « J'espère. Mais le seul moyen de savoir, c'est de la tester ! »

- « Et tu sais où trouver un loup-garou près à risquer de passer une nuit de pleine lune très difficile en testant une potion expérimentale qui pourrait ne pas fonctionner ? »

- « J'ai déjà quelqu'un en tête, ne t'en fait pas. J'ai juste à en envoyer un échantillon à Albus et il lui fera parvenir. » Répondit Sévérus en remplissant une petite fiole de potion.

- « Tu ne lui donne qu'une seule dose ? Mais il devra normalement en prendre chaque soir dès la semaine précédant la pleine lune non ? »

- « Normalement oui, mais si on veut connaître la durée d'action de cette nouvelle préparation, il ne pourra en prendre qu'une seule fois. Allez, viens ! Allons écrire cette lettre pour Albus.»

-------------------------------

Le lendemain, Albus Dumbledore recevait un petit paquet contenant une fiole de potion bleue et une lettre :

_Cher Albus,_

_Comment se passent vos vacances ? Toujours pas de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?_

_Gabriel et moi venons de parvenir à une nouvelle version de la potion tue-loup. D'après les premières analyse, elle semble plus puissante que celle d'origine mais nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour la tester, aussi je vous en envoie une dose afin que vous la transmettiez à notre 'ami' commun._

_Je vous demanderais cependant de ne dévoiler cette découverte à personne. Un des nouveaux ingrédients étant une écaille de basilic, vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas la fabriquer à grande échelle avant d'avoir trouvé un substitut. Elle doit pour le moment être prise en une seule fois, trois soirs avant la pleine lune. Si elle est efficace, j'en ai encore suffisamment pour le fournir pour le reste de l'année dans le chaudron que Gaby a préparé, sans être obligé d'en refaire. _

_Je compte sur vous pour nous rapporter les effets._

_Bien à vous, _

_Sévérus_

- « Et bien mon cher Sévérus, si votre potion est suffisamment efficace pour convaincre notre ami qu'il n'est pas dangereux dans une école, peut-être auront nous enfin un professeur de défense compétant à la rentrée ! » murmura Albus en repliant la lettre de son employer.

Deux heures plus tard, un hibou frappait à la fenêtre d'une petite maison d'apparence très modeste, tout comme l'homme qui vint ouvrir la fenêtre. Celui-ci se saisit du paquet et de la lettre que lui tendait le hibou et le laissa repartir vers son propriétaire.

_Cher Rémus, _

_J'espère que vous vous portez bien. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas entendre parler du poste de défense contre les forces du mal, mais j'ose espérer que le contenu de ce paquet vous fera changer d'avis._

_Sévérus vient en effet de mettre au point, à l'aide de son fils, une nouvelle version de la potion tue loup qui selon lui, serait plus efficace que la précédente. _

_Il vous demande donc de bien vouloir la tester. _

_Une seule prise trois jours avant la pleine lune et lui rapporter les effets le plus vite possible. Il vous demande également de n'en parler à personne pour le moment étant donné l'extrême rareté d'un des ingrédients._

_En espérant vous voir à la rentrée, _

_Albus _

**A suivre ...**


	19. Evasion

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je sort tout juste du boulot mais je tenais à poster ce chapitre au plus vite alors ...**

**Les RAR vont être rapides parce que là, je suis vraiment KO et donc pressée de retrouver mon lit ! … Pour seulement une heure ou deux malheureusement puisque j'ai un repas de famille à midi !**

**Orphée Potter :** désolée mais Sev a détruit tout le stock d'éclaire de feu pour être sur que son fils ne fasse pas de bêtises alors pour les essais, tu devras attendre un peu ! ... et pour la photo... hum... j'avais oublié de mettre la pellicule dans l'appareil pour immortaliser ce moment...

**adenoide : **en effet, j'ai laissé Gaby tranquille dans ce chapitre... malheureusement pour lui, ça ne va pas durer ! ... comment ça je suis sadique ? Pas du tout ! C'est juste que les gens heureux à qui il n'arrive rien ne font pas de bons personnages de fic, c'est tout !... donc je suis obligée de les faire souffrir ! lol !

**petite grenouille : **T'inquiète, je ne t'en veux pas du tout de ne pas avoir laissé de review au chapitre précédent ! Pour l'efficacité de la potion... je te laisse découvrir !

**j****enni944 : **je suis ravie que tu ais ressenti les émotions que j'espérais faire ressortir de ce chapitre.

**dreydreymeli : **merci pour tes compliments

**geminou : **je suis contente que le cadeau de Sev t'ait plu. Par contre, non, Remus ne guérira pas de sa lycanthropie dans le sens où ce n'est pas vraiment une maladie... Cependant, on peut en faire diminuer les symptômes.

**Eloïn :** merci pour la review. J'aimerai par contre que tu me dises quels éléments te plaises le plus dans ma fic puisque tu dis que tu en a retrouvé certains dans le dernier chapitre.

**lyly :** Voilà la suite !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19 :**

**Évasion**

Le mois de juillet se termina tranquillement entre apprentissage, potions, promenades et parties d'échec.

-

Tous les matins, Harry se penchait avec son père sur le programme de 4ème année, et grâce à lui, avançait rapidement.

Il avait déjà vu la plus grande partie du programme d'histoire qui se révélait, lorsque les cours étaient fait par quelqu'un d'autre que le professeur Binns, fort intéressants. Severus avait une façon bien à lui de lui raconter chaque moment important et chaque fait historique, rendant tout très réaliste grâce à divers illustrations ou descriptions qui faisait que cette matière devenait d'un coup beaucoup plus vivante. Harry s'était même dit un jour qu'il voudrait avoir cinq ou six ans de moins pour que son père lui lise des histoires avant de s'endormir car il était certain qu'il ferait un excellent conteur.

Ils voyaient également le côté théorique des différents charmes et métamorphoses prévus au programme, le tout bien entendu agrémenté par des démonstrations faites par Severus. Pour être certain qu'Harry comprenne parfaitement le fonctionnement de chaque sortilège lancé, ce qui lui permettrait de les exécuter beaucoup plus rapidement une fois qu'il serait de retour au château, il avait en effet trouvé judicieux de lui faire voir dans chaque cas le résultat devant être obtenu. Il avait même lancé le sortilège ridiculus à Edwige et la pauvre bête s'était retrouvée avec des plumes roses fluo ce qui avait valu à Severus quelques coups de bec de protestation qui avaient laissé Harry hilare durant plusieurs minutes.

Certains soirs, quand le ciel était bien dégagé, ils s'installaient dans l'herbe du jardin et allongés, les yeux vers le ciel, revoyaient les différentes étoiles et constellations. D'ailleurs, enseignée de cette façon, Harry avait commencé à vraiment apprécier l'astronomie.

Pour ce qui est des créatures vues en défense contre les forces du mal ou en soins aux créatures magiques, Severus avait deux méthodes. Pour les animaux ou créatures dangereuses, il se contentait d'expliquer la meilleur façon de les approcher ou de s'en protéger mais pour les animaux plus dociles ou plus doux qu'il pouvait trouver dans la forêt proche de la maison, il préférait laisser à Harry découvrir leur mode de vie en l'emmenant dans de longues balade dans leur milieu naturel.

La seule matière qu'Harry devait travailler sans l'aide de son père, c'était les runes puisque Severus leur avait préféré l'arithmancie lors de ses études.

-

En ce matin du premier août, Harry et son père se trouvaient dans la cuisine, Severus préparant le petit déjeuner tandis qu'Harry dressait la table. A peine Harry eut-il fini que deux hiboux faisaient leur apparition. Il prit d'abord la lettre que tenait une chouette hulotte de couleur claire puis déposa quelques noises dans la bourse accrochée à la patte du hibou grand-duc avant de prendre le journal que celui-ci lui tendait. Harry leur donna à chacun un morceau de toast que les deux animaux acceptèrent avec un hululement de contentement. Laissant le journal de côté, il s'intéressa la lettre qui lui était adressée et vit de suite qu'elle venait de Poudlard. Il décacheta rapidement le cachet de cire et lu:

-

Cher M Snape,

Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le premier septembre.

Lors de certains week-ends, les élèves à partir de la 3ème année ont la possibilité de visiter le village de Pré-au-lard. Bien que vous soyez plus jeune que vos camarades, le directeur vous laisse la possibilité d'y participer également. A cet effet, vous voudrez donc bien faire remplir par votre père l'autorisation de sortie ci-jointe.

Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront demandés au cours de l'année scolaire.

Avec mes sentiments les meilleurs,

Professeur M McGonagall, directrice adjointe.

-

Harry regarda dans l'enveloppe et en sorti les trois parchemins qui restaient. Le premier était sa liste de fourniture qu'il parcouru rapidement des yeux:

-

__

Cours obligatoires:

- Livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 3, par Miranda Fauconnette

- Mille herbes et champignons magiques, par Phyllida Augirolle

- Animaux fantastiques, par Norbert Dragonneau

- Manuel de cours moyen de métamorphose

Cours optionnels:

- Pour les étudiants ayant choisi l'option soins au créatures magiques:

Le monstrueux livre des monstres

- Pour les étudiants ayant choisi l'option divination :

Lever le voile du futur, par Cassandra Vablatsky

- Pour les étudiants ayant choisi l'option arithmancie :

Numéralogie et grammaire

- Pour les étudiants ayant choisi l'option runes anciennes :

Dictionnaires de runes

Aide à l'étude des runes

- Pour les étudiants ayant choisi l'option étude des moldus:

Aide à l'étude des moldus

Vie domestique et habitudes sociales des moldus britanniques

-

Le second parchemin était le formulaire d'autorisation de sortie que son père devait remplir et le troisième le fit éclater de joie.

- «Papa écoute ça !»

-

M Snape,

J'ai le plaisir de vous informer qu'en raison du changement de poste de Mlle Chang et des compétences exceptionnelles que vous avez montré l'an passé, vous êtes dès la rentrée nommé au poste d'attrapeur titulaire de l'équipe de quidditch de la maison Serdaigle.

Toutes mes félicitations,

F Flitwick, directeur de la maison Serdaigle.

-

- «Tu te rends compte: attrapeur ! Je suis attrapeur !»

- «Je suis vraiment très fière de toi mon cœur! Tu méritais ce poste.» Répondit Severus en déposant une assiette remplie d'œufs au bacon devant Harry tout en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- «Arrête de regarder cette lettre comme ça ou je l'accroche dans ta chambre avec un maléfice de glue perpétuelle ! Et passe-moi le journal s'il te plait.»

Vexé, Harry rangea sa lettre et plutôt que donner la Gazette du sorcier à son père, l'ouvrit devant lui, juste pour l'embêter.

- «Papa? C'est quoi Azkaban?» Demanda soudain Harry.

Severus qui était en train de boire son verre de jus d'orange faillit s'étouffer.

- «Q…q…quoi?Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

- «Parce que le gros titre de la gazette est : _Black s'échappe d'Azkaban!_»

- «C'est impossible…» Murmura Severus en prenant le journal des mains de son fils.

Pourtant, c'était bien ce que l'article disait:

-

****

Black s'échappe d'Azkaban !

C'est hier en début de matinée que les gardiens d'Azkaban se sont aperçus de la disparition de Sirius Black.

L'homme, qui peut prétendre au titre de plus infâme criminel jamais détenu à la forteresse se serait apparemment échappé la nuit précédente.

«Nous faisons tout notre possible pour capturer Black au plus vite et nous demandons instamment à la communauté des sorcières et sorciers de rester calme.» déclarait le ministre Cornélius Fudge il y a moins de deux heures devant le presse. «Nous avons également prit soin d'informer le premier ministre moldu de la situation et j'ai obtenu de sa part l'assurance que rien ne serait dévoilé concernant la véritable identité de Sirius Black. De toute façon, ne nous y trompons pas : qui le croirait s'il le faisait ?»

Les moldus ont été avertis que Black était armé d'un pistolet (sorte de baguette magique dont les moldus se servent pour s'entre-tuer) et très dangereux et qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas l'approcher mais avertir la police (aurors moldus).

Ce que craint le ministère, c'est la répétition de ce qui s'est produit il y a douze ans. C'est pourquoi, si jamais vous le voyez, les aurors vous demande de ne surtout pas essayer de l'arrêter mais prévenez les autorités compétentes !

Rita Skeeter, journaliste.

-

- «Papa ?» répéta Harry pour la troisième fois.

Severus leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

- «Oui ?»

- «C'est quoi Azkaban ?»

- «C'est une prison. Elle est située en pleine Mer du Nord, sur un rocher. C'est un endroit vraiment terrible.D'ailleurs jamais personne n'avait encore réussi à s'échapper jusqu'à maintenant.» Expliqua Severus avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

- «Comment cela ? C'est si bien protégé que cela ?»

- «Il n'y a pas besoin de murs ou d'eau pour garder les prisonniers. Ils sont enfermés dans leur propre tête, incapables d'avoir la moindre pensée agréable. La plupart deviennent fou en quelques semaines ou quelques mois. Les gardiens de la prison, les détraqueurs, leur font perdre tout espoir, tout souvenir joyeux, à tel point que beaucoup finissent par se laisser mourir. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est difficile d'être là-bas…»

- «Comment sais-tu tout cela ?» demanda Harry en craignant la réponse.

- «Je l'ai vécu. J'y suis resté presque 3 semaines avant d'être innocenté par Albus. Durant tout ce temps, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Au bout d'un moment, on ne sait même plus qui on est et on n'a même plus envie de vivre. J'espérais mourir dans mon sommeil, je ne mangeais plus… Quand Albus est venu me chercher, j'ai eu l'impression de revivre mais il m'a fallu dix jours pour recommencer à parler, un bon mois avant de pouvoir manger presque normalement et plus d'un an pour que les cauchemars cessent. C'était un des pires moments de ma vie. Nuit et jours je revoyais les pires choses que j'avais vécu: le jour où je suis devenu mangemorts, … la mort de ma mère, …les meurtres, les tortures infligées aux prisonniers auxquelles je devais parfois assister ou …»

Incapable d'en dire plus, il se prit la tête entre les mains et resta de longues minutes sans bouger, laissant refaire surface à ce qu'il avait alors ressenti. C'est une main qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux qui le sorti de ses sinistres pensées.

En voyant son père dans un tel état, Harry s'était en effet levé et était venu se mettre près de lui, essayant de le calmer de manière qu'utilisait Severus lorsque lui paniquait ou faisait un cauchemar. Et cela avait été plutôt efficace puisque l'homme le regardait maintenant avec tendresse, une ébauche de sourire au coin des lèvres.

- «Excuses-moi mon cœur… c'est toujours difficile d'en parler.»

-

- «Qu'a fait ce Sirius Black pour mériter d'aller là-bas pendant plus de 12 ans?» demanda Harry alors qu'ils finissaient de manger, se rappelant du pourquoi il avait interrogé son père au sujet d'Azkaban un peu plus tôt.

- «Il a tué 13 personnes au beau milieu d'une rue pleine de moldus, dont un de ses amis Peter Pettigrow. Et….»

- «Et quoi ?»

- «Selon toutes les apparences, c'est aussi lui qui… qui a permit au seigneur des ténèbres de retrouver tes parents.»

- «QUOI ?»

- «Personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il tourne aussi mal. A l'époque du collège, ton père, Black et deux autres gryffondors, formaient un groupe très uni. James et Black étaient presque des frères d'ailleurs il me semble qu'ils ont même habité ensemble durant un période. Black était en tout cas le témoin au mariage de tes parents et James en avait même fait ton parrain.» Expliqua Severus en guettant la réaction d'Harry du coin de l'œil «Lorsque j'ai prévenu Albus que le Lord en avait après les Potter, James à choisi un gardien du secret sans dire à personne de qui il s'agissait pour plus de sécurité. Il n'y a donc que lui qui pouvait mener le seigneur des ténèbres jusqu'à eux; ce que veut dire que c'est Black que ton père avait choisi pour protéger sa famille. On savait depuis quelques temps qu'il y avait sans doute un traître parmi leurs proches qui donnait des informations aux mangemorts J'ai d'ailleurs moi-même eu l'occasion de croiser cette personne à plusieurs reprises lors des réunions de mangemorts mais sa voix était toujours modifiée et il s'enroulait dans une épaisse cape noire qui ne laissait rien deviner de sa silhouette. Ce n'est que quand on a retrouvé Black au milieu de la rue tenant sa baguette d'une main et un doigt de son ami de l'autre qu'on en a déduit que c'était lui qui informait l'ennemi depuis plusieurs mois. Bartemius Croupton, qui présidait à l'époque le conseil de justice magique, l'a alors condamné sans aucun procès à Azkaban.»

- «Tu veux dire que mon père a été vendu par celui qu'il considérait comme sa famille ? Pendant dix ans j'ai vécu un enfer chez les Dursley à cause de mon propre parrain ?» Dit Harry d'une voix blessée mais pleine de colère.

- «Oui… Quand Pettigrow, un de leurs amis proches, a comprit que les Potter avaient été tués, il a conclu que le coupable ne pouvait être que le gardien du secret et comme la personne en qui James mettait toute sa confiance était Black, il en a déduit que c'était lui et est alors parti à sa poursuite. Quand il l'a trouvé, il a essayé de le capturer mais celui-ci ne s'est pas laissé faire et l'a fait exploser, tuant par la même douze moldus.»

- «Comment peut-on faire ça ? Faire tant de mal à ceux avec qui on a été ami pendant des années ?» Murmura Harry.

- «Il a été présumé fou. Lorsqu'il a été arrêté, sa seule réaction a été de rire… rire comme un dément.»

- «Alors voilà pourquoi je suis orphelin ? Pourquoi j'ai subi humiliation sur humiliation, coup sur coup et même… Parce qu'un jour, un fou furieux a trouvé que ses amis n'avaient plus assez de valeur pour lui ?»

La colère de Harry était telle qu'un verre explosa, répandant son contenu sur la table. Voyant qu'Harry commençait à s'énerver et à perdre le contrôle, Severus s'empressa de sortir une fiole de potion calmante qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui depuis plusieurs mois dans le cas où Harry aurait un cauchemar trop éprouvant. Il l'ouvrit en laissa quelques gouttes couler sur les lèvres de son fils avant de le reprendre contre lui. En moins d'une minute, il sentit Harry se calmer.

- «Ça va mieux?» demanda Severus sans quitter le visage d'Harry des yeux tout en le laissant se rasseoir correctement sur sa chaise.

- «Je crois. Je suis désolé pour ça. Ça arrive toujours quand je suis trop en colère.» Murmura Harry en désignant le verre brisé d'un signe de tête.

- «C'est rien. Moi aussi ça m'arrive de temps à autre. Je crois que c'est le cas pour tous les sorciers ayant une certaine puissance.» Expliqua son père en sortant sa baguette.

- «Recurvite… Reparo…Voilà il est comme neuf. »

Severus se rassit et se servit un autre verre de jus de fruit.

- «Je ne dis pas que je sais ce que tu peux ressentir en apprenant ça, mais je crois que je peux comprendre.»

- «Merci papa…. Ce qui est difficile c'est de savoir que sans lui, j'aurais peut être pu avoir une enfance heureuse. Sans lui, mes vrais parents seraient peut-être encore en vie et je n'aurais jamais connu les Dursley… Je sais que maintenant tu es là mais j'aurais vraiment voulu les connaître…»

Severus ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Qu'il était désolé que James et Lily soient morts ? Que Black méritait la mort pour ce qu'il avait fait ? C'était vrai dans un certain sens mais d'un autre côté, il lui en était presque reconnaissant pour lui avoir permis d'avoir Harry comme fils.

- «Tu as parlé de détraqueurs tout à l'heure. Qu'est ce que c'est ?»

- «C'est les gardiens d'Azkaban.»

-«Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont de si particulier ?»

- «Ils comptent parmi les plus répugnantes créatures qu'on puisse trouver à la surface de la terre. Ils infestent les lieux les plus sombres, les plus immondes. Ils jouissent de la pourriture et du désespoir, se nourrissent d'émotions humaines positives et vident de toute paix et de tout bonheur l'air qui les entoure. Quand l'un d'eux s'approche trop de toi, tu sens toute sensation de plaisir ou de bonheur disparaître. Tu n'as plus aucun souvenir heureux. Même les moldus peuvent ressentir leur présence. Ils sont comme un froid intense qui te glace le cœur. Si un sorcier reste trop longtemps en sa présence, il fini même par être privé de ses pouvoirs.»

- «Mais alors, comment Sirius Black a t-il fait pour s'enfuir ?»

- «Je l'ignore… Je te l'ai déjà dit : ce n'était jamais arrivé avant. D'habitude, en moins de deux mois, les prisonniers, s'ils ne sont pas morts avant, deviennent incapables d'avoir des pensées suffisamment cohérentes pour monter un plan pour s'évader.» Termina Severus, laissant Harry à sa réflexion.

En début d'après-midi, pour lui changer les idées, il lui proposa finalement une petite partie de quidditch, simple duel d'attrapeur ou poursuite dans les airs bien entendu, mais il savait qu'Harry ne pouvait pas y résister… et cette fois ne fit pas exception. En moins de dix minutes, Harry avait leurs balais et un vif d'or en main. Il avait revêtu la tenue de quidditch des Tornades de Tutshill que son père lui avait offert la semaine précédente et attendait celui-ci dans le jardin, impatient de commencer.

Ils restèrent dans les airs pendant des heures. C'est à l'arrivée d'Albus Dumbledore aux environs de 17h qu'ils se décidèrent à regagner la terre ferme.

- «Le dernier arrivé met la table ce soir !» Hurla Harry en se dirigeant à toute allure vers le sol, son père sur les tallons, pour se poser à quelques mètres de Dumbledore.

- «Bonjour professeur !»

- «Bonjour Gabriel ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu passes de bonnes vacances à ce que je vois !»

- «Excellentes, je vous remercie. J'ai appris la moitié du programme de 4ème année et j'ai même réussi à battre papa aux échecs !»

- «Une seule fois! Et encore, je t'ai laissé gagner pour te faire plaisir !»

- «Vous connaissant Severus, je suis certain que ce jeune homme à gagné à la loyale. Jamais vous ne vous abaisseriez à laisser la victoire à quelqu'un qui ne la mérite pas. Tout comme jamais je n'arriverais à vous faire reconnaître que vous êtes mauvais perdant !»

- «Moi, mauvais perdant ? Pas du tout !» Répliqua Severus avec toute la mauvaise foi possible.

- «Oh papa ! Rappelle toi la première fois où je t'ai battu à la course ! Tu n'es plus monté sur un balai pendant une semaine après ça !»

- «Ca n'avais absolument rien à voir ! Ce jour là tu m'avais forcé à voler pendant des si longtemps que je ne pouvais plus m'asseoir ! … et de toute façon, on n'est pas là pour parler de ça !» Termina Severus pour clore le débat, se sachant dans le tort.

- «En tout cas, cette fois, tu ne pourras pas nier que j'ai gagné. Il y a un témoin. C'est moi qui suis arrivé le premier !»

- «Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Espèce de sale tricheur ! Tu as démarré avant d'avoir donné le signal du départ ! Tu es pire qu'un Serpentard j'espère que tu sais ça!»

- «C'est peut-être pour ça que le choixpeau à failli m'y envoyer alors.»

- «Le choixpeau voulait t'envoyer à Serpentard ? Pourquoi as-tu été réparti à Serdaigle alors ?»

- «Parce que je lui ai demandé. Je ne me serais jamais senti à l'aise ou en sécurité au milieu d'enfants de mangemorts. Pourtant il m'a dit que j'avais certaines qualités dignes de Salazar Serpentard. Je suppose qu'il parlait de mon don de fourchelangue. Mais ça n'a aucune importance, je suis très bien à Serdaigle.»

- «Je suis ravis de te l'entendre dire. A ce propos, est ce que tu veux rejoindre les dortoirs cette année ?»

- «En fait professeur, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais rester avec mon père. C'est plus pratique pour nos recherches en potion et mes entraînements. Et puis comme ça, on peut passer nos soirées ensemble. Dans la journée on ne se voit presque pas. De toute façon, ne pas dormir avec les autres étudiants ne m'a pas empêché de me lier avec eux.»

- «Certes. J'ai remarqué que tu t'étais même rapproché de Ronald Weasley ces derniers mois.»

- «Oui. On s'entend assez bien à présent. Mais c'est lui qui a amorcé ce rapprochement. Il s'est excusé et a proposé qu'on reprenne tout de zéro Honnêtement, si lui n'avait pas fait le premier pas, je n'aurais sans doute jamais essayé d'effacer ce qu'il m'a fait. De toute façon après ça, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse devenir plus qu'un bon camarade. Jamais je ne pourrais le considérer comme un vrai ami ou un confident, il m'a fait trop souffrir.»

- «M Weasley n'est pas un mauvais garçon tu sais. Il est seulement trop obtus et campé sur ses positions. Pour lui, toute personne ayant un lien quel qu'il soit avec la maison Serpentard est forcement mauvais. Pour lui, Serpentard égal ennemi.»

- «Comme pour beaucoup de personnes.» Fit remarquer Severus qui n'avait encore rien dit.

- «C'est exacte. Pourtant, même si beaucoup d'adeptes de la magie noire sont issus de Serpentard, certain, et parfois les plus inattendus, proviennent d'autres maisons.»

- «Vous parlez de Sirius Black ? N'est ce pas professeur ?»

- «Comment sais tu cela Gabriel ?» demanda Albus surprit.

- «Papa m'a un peu parlé de lui quand j'ai demandé qui c'était ce matin en voyant le journal.»

- «Et que t'a t-il dit ?»

- «Il m'a dit qu'il était allé à l'école en même temps que lui, à Gryffondor et que c'est lui qui a vendu les Potter à Voldemort. Il m'a aussi raconté qu'il a tué treize personnes d'un seul sort avant d'être arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban.»

- «Je crois que Severus t'a dit l'essentiel. Mais dis-moi, tu ne semble pas effrayé par le nom de Voldemort. C'est très rare de trouver un sorcier qui ose encore l'appeler par son nom de nos jours.»

- «Maman disait toujours qu'avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même. Elle m'a donc apprit à toujours nommer les choses comme elles doivent l'être.»

- «C'est quelque chose de très sage que ta mère disait là !»

- «Papa m'a aussi parlé d'un gardien du secret. C'est quoi exactement ?» Demanda Harry pour détourner la conversation qui semblait se diriger vers un terrain dangereux pour lui.

- «Un gardien du secret est une personne qui est mise sous sortilège de Fidelitas. C'est un sort assez complexe qui est destiné à cacher un secret au cœur d'un être unique. Une information importante, comme l'emplacement d'une maison par exemple dans le cas des Potter, est dissimulée à l'intérieur même de la personne choisie. On appelle donc celle-ci gardien du secret. Il devient alors impossible de découvrir l'information cachée et le gardien devient la seule personne à pouvoir dévoiler ce secret.»

- «Vous voulez dire que si par exemple mon père est gardien du secret et qu'il me le dit, je serais incapable de révéler ce secret à quiconque, c'est ça ?Donc dans le cas des Potter, Voldemort aurait pu être amené jusque devant leur maison, si le gardien ne lui en avait pas révélé l'emplacement, il n'aurait rien trouvé, c'est bien cela ?»

- «Tu as tout compris. Même s'il avait collé son nez à la fenêtre de leur salon, il n'aurait rien trouvé.»

- «Donc jamais il n'aurait pu trouver les Potter si Black ne les avait pas vendu. Sans lui, cette famille n'aurait pas été tuée !»

- «Savez vous quelque chose au sujet de son évasion, Albus ? Comment s'y est-il prit pour sortir de sa cellule puis des murs d'Azkaban ?» Intervint Sévérus qui craignait qu'Harry perde de nouveau le contrôle de ses émotions.

- «On sait très peu de choses en fait. Les détraqueurs affirment qu'il était encore là la veille au soir. Il est donc parti au milieu de la nuit. Comment par contre, cela reste un mystère. Par contre, contrairement à ce qui arrive aux prisonniers habituellement, si on en croit les dires que Cornélius Fudge, Black n'a pas perdu l'esprit au contact des détraqueurs.»

- «Qu'entendez-vous par là Albus ?»

- «Et bien, d'après Cornélius, qui a vu Sirius Black moins d'une semaine avant son évasion lorsque de ses visites à Azkaban, l'homme paraissait normal. Alors que les autres prisonniers passent leur temps dans le noir à marmonner des paroles dénuées de sens, lui parlait d'une manière parfaitement raisonnable. Toujours d'après le ministre, il donnait simplement l'impression de s'ennuyer profondément Il a même demandé à Cornélius s'il avait fini son journal et s'il acceptait de lui laisser pour qu'il puisse faire les mots croisés.»

- «Si c'est vrai, c'est que les détraqueurs n'ont eu pratiquement aucun effet sur lui. Pourtant, d'après ce que je me rappelle avoir vu là-bas, il était l'un des prisonniers les mieux gardés. A l'époque, il avait même deux détraqueurs en permanence devant sa cellule.»

- «C'était encore le cas. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que personne n'arrive à comprendre. Tout ce qu'on a pu apprendre c'est que depuis quelques temps, Black parlait dans son sommeil et qu'il répétait toujours la même chose : «il a disparu, il a disparu…».»

- «Et à votre avis, de qui parlait-il professeur ?» demanda Harry bien qu'il en ait déjà une vague idée.

- «On peut présumer que , comme cela à commencé juste après que Fudge lui ait donné son journal, dans lequel il y avait un article sur les recherches pour retrouver Harry Potter, il se soit évadé pour le retrouver.»

-

A suivre ...


	20. Mois d'août polaire

Coucou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour les reviews qui m'ont, comme toujours fait très plaisir.

Un merci particulier à Roi rouge, recorman de la plus longue review et à lafolledu2°qui a enfin mis la review qu'elle m'avait promis (t'as pas honte de me narguer avec tes vacances alors que moi je bosse dans ce four qu'est le troisième étage ? 34° à 20h quand même !). D'ailleurs, vous pouvez lui dire aussi un petit merci parce qu'elle m'a donné quelques petites idées pour ma fic.

Par contre, je suis désolée mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'y répondre cette fois-ci, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

L'autre mauvaise nouvelle, enfin, façon de parler, c'est que je vais espacer les publications à 1 chapitre tous les 15 jours... ce que j'ai fait avec les derniers mais bon, cette fois, c'est officiel.

C'est pas pour vous embêter mais je bloque au chapitre 29. Ca fait 5 fois que je le réécris et c'est toujours pas ce que je veux... mais bon, ça va venir.

PS: il y a un petit passage assez difficile dans ce chapitre mais pour ceux qui ne se sentiraient pas pret à le lire, il est annoncé donc vous pourrez le passer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :**

**Un mois d'août polaire**

- «Peut-être devrions nous en venir au but de votre visite Albus. Après tout, je suppose que ne vous êtes pas déplacé pour nous parler de Sirius Black ?»

- «Non en effet. Si je suis ici, c'est pour vous donner des nouvelles de votre nouvelle potion tue loup. Nouvelles qui je l'espère, vont grandement vous satisfaire.»

Voyant que Gabriel et Severus attendaient avec impatience la suite, Dumbledore poursuivit son récit tout en les laissant quand même mariner, fidèle à ses habitudes.

- «Remus est venu me trouver en fin de matinée. Comme vous le savez sans doute, la pleine lune était avant hier. Il m'a dit qu'il avait suivi vous instructions à la lettre : une seule dose trois jours avant la pleine lune. Il m'a ensuite fait un rapport détaillé de ce qu'il s'est produit ou pas produit et de ce qu'il avait ressenti, sans rien omettre. J'avoue que les résultats sont étonnants.»

- «Et si vous nous les donniez ces résultats Albus ? Peut-être que nous pourrions en juger par nous même ?» Susurra Severus de sa voix la plus serpentarde.

- «Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi impatient Sévérus.»

Seul un grognement lui répondit, suivi d'un léger pouffement de rire en provenance de Gabriel.

- «Vous voyez Severus. Même votre fils est d'accord avec moi !»

- «Albus !» soupira Severus excédé par le manège de son supérieur. «Si vous ne me donnez pas les résultats dans la minute, je me ferai un plaisir de vous y aider avec un peu de véritaserum !»

- «J'y viens mon ami, pas la peine de vous énerver. Je disais donc que Remus m'a fait part de résultats surprenants et exceptionnels. Une seule prise trois jours avant la pleine lune a été largement suffisante.»

- «Donc le nouveau mélange est plus puissant que l'ancien ?»

- «C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire car les améliorations ne s'arrêtent pas là. D'après ce que Remus m'a rapporté, il a pu garder un contrôle vraiment total sur ses faits et gestes ainsi que sur ses émotions et ses pensées. Il n'a pas du tout ressenti l'esprit du loup.»

- «Vous voulez dire qu'intérieurement, il est resté vraiment humain ?» demanda Severus qui avait du mal à y croire.

- «C'est ce qu'il a dit en tout cas.En plus, la transformation physique s'est révélée minime.»

- «Qu'entendez-vous par minime professeur ?» demanda Harry qui n'espérait pas que leur potion est une telle efficacité.

- «Et bien, ses canines ont poussé comme à l'accoutumée et ses yeux sont devenus jaunes. En dehors de cela, seuls ses cheveux se sont allongés d'une quinzaine de centimètres.»

- «Vous… vous voulez dire qu'il ne s'est pas transformé ? Il a gardé son apparence physique habituelle ?»

Dumbledore hocha affirmativement la tête.

- «C'est vraiment dommage que vous ne soyez pour le moment pas en mesure de fabriquer cette potion à grande échelle. Pour un grand nombre de lycanthropes, il s'agit là du miracle qu'ils attendent depuis qu'ils ont été mordus.»

- «Je n'espérais pas qu'elle serait aussi efficace…» Murmura Severus encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- «Vous n'avez encore trouvé aucun substitut à l'écaille de basilic ?»

- «Non. Nous avons testé quelques variétés d'écailles de dragon mais rien ne semble marcher pour le moment. Il faudrait essayer avec d'autres espèces mais je n'en ai pas.»

- «Seriez-vous d'accord pour que j'informe le centre de recherche de Ste mangouste de cette découverte ? Vous pourriez leur fournir une ou deux doses de potion et quelques écailles de basilic. Ils disposent de très nombreux contacts un peu partout dans le monde. Peut-être trouveront-il une espèce de dragon ou de serpent appropriée. Après tout, il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté !»

- «Pourquoi pas. Gaby, tu veux bien aller chercher deux fioles de potion et une dizaine d'écailles ? … Ou plutôt non, prend trois fioles !» Cria Severus alors qu'Harry était déjà entré dans la maison. «Comme je suppose que notre ami Lupin aimerait que je continue à lui en procurer, vous pourrez lui en donner déjà une dose pour ce mois-ci.»

- «Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Vous aurez l'occasion de lui remettre vous-même Severus. Remus a fini par accepter d'occuper le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que je lui proposais depuis des années. Vous le verrez donc à la réunion le 20. Et de toute façon, il souhaite vous remercier personnellement.»

- «Même si je ne suis pas particulièrement heureux de le revoir, je dois bien admettre que pour une fois, nous aurons quelqu'un de compétent à ce poste. Après tout, la défense contre les forces du mal a toujours été sa matière de prédilection.»

- «C'est exacte. C'est pourquoi, chaque année, j'insistais pour qu'il accepte d'enseigner mais il avait peur que sa condition ne mette en danger les élèves.»

- «C'était totalement stupide. Il lui aurait suffit de quitter le collège tous les mois et il n'y aurait eu aucun danger. Même lors de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ma sixième année, il était autant une victime que moi l'histoire, il n'y était absolument pour rien si cet espèce de crétin était déjà complètement cinglé à cette époque.»

- «Je suis d'accord avec vous Severus, vous le savez parfaitement. Si j'avais pensé qu'il était un danger, jamais je ne l'aurais accepté à l'école. En plus cette bêtise aurait pu lui coûter énormément à lui aussi. Je pense qu'il ne s'en serait jamais remit s'il vous avait mordu.»

- «Qui a failli te mordre ?» demanda Harry qui venait de réapparaître sur la terrasse, une boite en carton dans les mains et qui n'avait donc entendu que les derniers mots de Dumbledore.

Il déposa ce qu'il portait sur la table de jardin autour de laquelle son père et Albus étaient installés et répéta sa question:

- «De quoi parliez-vous professeur ? Comment et par quoi papa aurait-il pu être mordu ?»

- «Par Remus, l'homme qui a testé votre préparation.»

- «QUOI ? Mais alors, pourquoi lui en faire profiter ?»

- «Disons que Sirius Black a fait une mauvaise blague à ton père à l'insu de Remus et que si personne n'était intervenu, Severus serait soit mort, soit un loup-garou.»

- «Comment ? Qu'a t-il fait ?»

- «C'était il y environ 16 ou 17 ans. Il a envoyé ton père droit sur un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune.»

Voyant que le garçon voulait en savoir plus, Dumbledore décida de lui raconter exactement ce qu'il s'était passé.

- «Pour que Remus puisse faire ses études à Poudlard malgré sa lycanthropie, j'avais aménagé un endroit où il puisse rester lors de ses transformations sans blesser quiconque. Comme tu le sais certainement, la potion tue-loup est une découverte ressente donc à l'époque, il devenait tous les mois un monstre sanguinaire. Remus avait trois excellents amis : Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et James Potter. Tous les quatre étaient à Gryffondor. Sirius, James et ton père n'ont jamais pu s'entendre et les deux garçons profitaient de chaque occasion pour humilier Severus. Il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans que ces trois là ne se battent à coup de sorts. Ton père était très intrigué par les disparitions mensuelles de Remus et a cherché à en savoir plus. C'est là que tout a commencé. Un jour, lors de sa 6ème année, il réussi à suivre l'infirmière qui passait dans le hall avec Remus à ses cotés jusqu'à la cachette que je lui avait aménagé. Cependant, ne connaissant pas le moyen de franchir l'entrée, il fut incapable de les suivre. Le problème, c'est que Black s'était aperçu de cet intérêt et qu'il a trouvé …amusant … de lui laisser entendre comment forcer le passage à s'ouvrir. Comme tu peux t'en douter, ton père à essayé et c'est l'intervention in extremis de James qui lui a sauvé la vie. Il l'a rattrapé juste à l'entrée de la pièce où se cachait Remus et à réussi à empêcher ton père d'y entrer. Heureusement sinon ton père se serait retrouvé nez à nez avec un loup garou déchaîné !»

- «Mais ce type est complètement malade !» explosa Harry même s'il était fier d'apprendre que James, son premier père, était passé par dessus ce qu'il ressentait pour Severus et était allé le sauver.

- «Après douze ans à Azkaban, il l'est peut-être devenu mais à l'époque, il était surtout inconscient du danger réel qu'il faisait courir à ton père et à son ami qui aurait été renvoyé s'il avait attaqué un élève. Même lui aurait pu finir en prison si Remus avait eu le temps d'attaquer et si son ami ne s'en était pas mêlé… même s'il a quand même fini à Azkaban par la suite.Enfin… espérons qu'il sera vite retrouvé. Je n'aime pas beaucoup que ces fichus détraqueurs rodent aux abords de l'enceinte du château et dans la totalité du monde magique aussi librement, même pour retrouver un prisonnier en fuite. »

- «Vous avez fait venir des détraqueurs à Poudlard ?» demanda Severus incrédule, connaissant la répugnance d'Albus pour les gardiens d'Azkaban.

- «Bien sur que non ! Vous savez très bien que ces créatures ne m'inspireront jamais confiance. Elles sont beaucoup trop proches des ténèbres pour cela si vous voulez mon avis.»

- «Vous connaissez déjà le mien ! Les quelques semaines que j'ai passées à Azkaban m'ont amplement suffies pour espérer qu'ils se tiennent aussi loin de moi que possible.»

- «Je sais cela Severus. Mais M le Ministre a pensé qua Sirius Black pouvait tenter de revenir à Poudlard. Pour notre sécurité et celle des étudiants, il a donc posté des détraqueurs aux limites de l'école. Si je ne l'avais pas empêché de le faire, il en aurait même disposé à l'intérieur du parc et dans les couloirs comme il l'a fait au ministère pour le cas où Black voudrait se venger de lui ou de ses collaborateurs.» Expliqua Dumbledore en se levant.

- «Si vous le permettez, je vais à présent vous laisser profiter de la fin de vos vacances et apporter votre travail à Ste Mangouste.»

- «Juste une chose Albus, veillez à ce que cette découverte ne sorte pas du cadre scientifique et qu'aucun loup-garou n'en apprenne l'existence, je ne voudrais pas que ma potion fasse plus de mal que de bien en provoquant une émeute !»

- «Ne vous en faites pas, je la confierais à des personnes en qui j'ai entièrement confiance. Le secret sera gardé. Severus, Gabriel, on se voit dans une vingtaine de jours !» Termina Dumbledore avant de transplaner.

- «Tu crois que les chercheurs trouveront quelque chose ?» demanda Harry qui aimerait vraiment pouvoir rendre accessible la potion à tous.

-«Je ne sais pas, mais de toute façon, plus on est à chercher plus on a de chances !»

-------------------------------------

_«………qui s'est évadé d'Azkaban voilà près de trois semaines échappe toujours aux recherches, nous a aujourd'hui confié le Ministre Cornélius Fudge, qui conseille encore une fois la plus grande prudence en cas de rencontre fortuite avec ce dangereux criminel._

_Fudge, qui a, la semaine dernière, été critiqué par certains membres de la fédération internationale des mages et sorciers pour avoir informé de la situation le premier ministre moldu à répondu ce matin à ses opposants :_

_---«Il est clair que c'était mon devoir ! Black est un fou. Il représente un danger pour quiconque croise sa route, qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier. Je ne veux pas d'un massacre tel que celui qui s'est joué il y a douze ans lorsque Black a tué treize personnes en quelques secondes !»---_

_Rappelons nous en effet des circonstances de son arrestation au lendemain du meurtre des Potter et de la disparition de Vous-savez-qui. (Je vous rappelle que si vous avez une quelconque information sur l'endroit où pourrait se trouver actuellement Harry Potter, il vous est demandé de contacter les autorités au plus vite puisque l'on est toujours sans nouvelles de lui depuis sa mystérieuse disparition l'an passé !) Pour en revenir à Sirius Black, il n'avait pas hésité, lors de sa tentative de fuite, à tuer de sang froid un de ses amis, Peter Pettigrow, pour tenter de s'échapper. Pettigrow qui a, souvenons nous, été décoré de l'ordre de Merlin première classe à titre posthume pour avoir essayé d'arrêter ce dangereux criminel._

_Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, on nous a annoncé que les Bizzar'sisters donneront en fin de semaine une série de concerts en faveur de……….»_

_-_

- «Il faut qu'on y aille Gaby sinon on va être en retard.» dit Severus en éteignant le poste de radio de la cuisine après avoir négligemment nettoyé d'un coup de baguette la table des restes du petit déjeuner.

- «J'arrive…» Répondit Harry entre deux bâillements tout en se dirigeant vers son père.

----------------------------------

- «Tu crois qu'ils finiront par l'arrêter ?» demanda Harry alors qu'il marchait aux côtés de son père dans la rue principale de Pré-au-lard.

- «Oui. Pour le moment il se cache sans doute mais il finira bien par se montrer et tôt ou tard, il commettra une erreur qui le fera prendre. Ou alors, les détraqueurs finiront par retrouver sa trace.»

_- «Maître ?»_

_- «Oui Sal ?» siffla Harry au serpent qui était enroulé autour de son bras._

_- «Pouvez-vous me déposer sur le sol ? La forêt interdite m'a manquée pendant les vacances. J'aimerai aller y faire un tour.»_

_- «Bien entendu Sal. Prend ton temps mais essaye quand même d'être revenu pour la rentrée, j'aurai peut être besoin de toi pour une petite blague le soir de la répartition.»_

_- «Je serai là, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous savez que je ne manque jamais ce genre d'occasion.» Termina le serpent avant de se glisser entre les arbres les plus proches._

- «Qu'est ce que vous disiez ?» demanda Severus curieux.

- «Rien…» Menti Harry, «Sal m'a seulement demandé s'il pouvait passer quelques jours en forêt.»

-

Plus ils se rapprochaient des grilles de Poudlard, plus Harry sentait une étrange sensation l'envahir. C'était comme s'il sentait le doux soleil de ce début de matinée et en même temps la morsure d'un vent d'hiver s'enrouler autour de lui. Il frissonna et resserra sa cape autour de lui.

- «Gaby ça va ? Tu es tout pâle ?» Demanda Severus inquiet du soudain mutisme de son fils.

- «Je sais pas trop. Je me sens bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir chaud et froid en même temps et…»

Severus se retourna immédiatement, reconnaissant là les symptômes rencontrés habituellement en présence des détraqueurs, pour rechercher la cause de ce malaise que lui même ne ressentait pas encore.

Alors que son père regardait autour d'eux, Harry aperçu soudain une haute silhouette se dégager des arbres qui bordaient le portail de Poudlard environ 100m plus loin. La forme qui restait dans l'ombre était enveloppée d'une cape et son visage était entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule. Baissant les yeux, il distingua quelque chose qui lui retourna l'estomac. Une main grisâtre et couverte de croûtes qui donnait l'impression d'être putréfiée dépassait de la cape. Les ayant repéré, la créature commença à se rapprocher. Harry sentait le froid l'envahir, lui donnant l'impression que son souffle se gelait dans sa poitrine. Tout à coup, des bruits de coup et des cris lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître de qui il s'agissait, d'autant plus que des images lui revenaient par flash :

-

(Si vous ne voulez pas lire les pensées, le ressenti (appelez ça comme vous voulez)d'un gamin en train de se faire violer, sautez cette partie)

…_Son oncle qui le frappe avec sa ceinture…_

_Le bruit de sa peau qui se déchire…_

…_«Je vais t'apprendre moi à désobéir et à essayer de t'échapper !»…_

…_Des coups de pieds…_

…_Des coups de poings…_

_De la douleur…_

…_Des insultes…_

_Ses cris de souffrance…_

_Ses os qui craquent…_

…_Dudley qui ricane en le voyant effondré et couvert de sang sur le sol…_

_Lui incapable de bouger…_

_Lui incapable de se défendre…_

_Lui qui essaye de résister…_

_L'espoir que tout s'arrête là…_

…_«Alors cousin, tes bizarreries ne te servent donc à rien ?»…_

_Lui nu…_

…_Vernon qui ouvre son pantalon…_

…_«Regarde fils comment il faut traiter les gens de son espèce»…_

_De la peur…_

_L'envie de disparaître…_

_L'espoir désespéré que tout ne soit qu'un cauchemar…_

…_Vernon qui lui écarte les jambes de force…_

…_Vernon qui le pénètre avec une infinie violence…_

_Encore de la douleur…_

…_Le poids de son oncle sur lui…_

_Du mal à respirer…_

…_«…Cul bien serré…bon qu'à ça…vais te baiser sale petit con…tellement bandant…m'excite…»…_

…_Vernon qui le prend encore et encore…de plus en plus fort…_

…_«…en redemanderas…pour une fois tu seras utile…meilleur qu'une putin…»…_

_Du sang…_

_Encore du sang…_

…_Les halètements de son oncle…_

…_Son oncle qui l'oblige à se mettre à quatre pattes…_

_Du dégoût…_

…_Les mains de son oncle sur lui…_

_De la honte…_

…_Les ongles de son oncle qui s'enfoncent dans sa chaire…_

…_Dudley qui s'enfonce dans sa bouche…_

_Son corps qui n'est plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre leurs mains…_

…_Des mains qui lui tirent les cheveux…_

_Une envie de vomir…_

_Son esprit qui espère quitter ce corps profané…_

…_«Aller le monstre, montre nous ce que tu sais faire…avale…»…_

…_Un liquide chaud dans sa bouche…_

_Une envie que tout s'arrête…_

_Une envie de mourir…._

_-_

Tremblant et gémissant, les larmes dévalant le long de ses joues, Harry se laissa brusquement tomber à terre, vomit son petit déjeuner et se mit en position fœtale, comme pour se protéger, alors que Severus lançait un sort pour chasser le détraqueur, le voyant se mettre en boule sur le sol et devenir de plus en plus pâle.

Tout à coup tout s'arrêta. Un épais brouillard blanc s'insinua en lui et autour de lui alors qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience pendant que la silhouette étincelante issue de la baguette de son père chassait la créature de leur chemin.

- «Gaby !Gaby !» Cria Severus en le secouant par l'épaule.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, il le souleva et le prit délicatement dans ses bras avant de repartir en courant en direction du château, pestant contre le ministre et ses idées stupides, contre Dumbledore pour l'avoir laissé faire et contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir ressenti la présence du détraqueur plus tôt.

-

Dès qu'il fut dans son salon, il déposa Harry sur le canapé, lui enleva sa robe et sa cape, nettoya les traces de vomi qui lui maculaient le visage et fit venir une grosse couverture dans laquelle il enroula son fils puis se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cheminée. Il se saisit d'un pot en verre qui était posé sur le dessus et lança une poignée de poudre verte dans les flammes.

- «Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore !»

Il mit sa tête dans les flammes et quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva devant le directeur.

- «Albus.»

- «Severus ? Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir avant plus d'une demi-heure pour la réunion !»

-«Je sais. Je voulais vous informer que je n'y assisterai pas. Gaby n'est pas bien du tout.»

- «Que lui arrive t-il ?Il est malade ?»

-«Non… du moins, pas vraiment. Il a eu une très violente réaction face au détraqueur qui garde l'entrée du parc quand on est venu. Il s'est évanoui et ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Il est hors de question que je le laisse seul dans cet état !»

- «Bien entendu, c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Vous êtes tout excusé ! Souhaitez-vous que je reporte la réunion à demain?»

-«Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'ai déjà dis ce que je voulais lors de la réunion de fin d'année et vous savez aussi bien que moi que le programme de potion conviendra pour chaque classe.»

- «C'est d'accord. Dans ce cas, je vous ferai parvenir un compte-rendu s'il se passe quelque chose d'important. Souhaitez-vous que je demande à Pompom de venir dès que la réunion prendra fin ?»

- «Si ça ne vous dérange pas…»

- «Du tout ! D'ailleurs, je l'accompagnerai pour prendre des nouvelles de Gabriel.»

- «A plus tard alors.» Termina Severus en se retirant de l'âtre.

Il retourna au plus vite près d'Harry et constata qu'il était à présent assit, les bras autour des genoux et qu'il se balançais d'avant en arrière en fixant un point sur le mur d'en face, les yeux dans le vague.

- «Gaby ?»

- «……»

- «Gaby parle moi !»

- «……»

- «Harry ?» Essaya encore Severus en désespoir de cause.

Rien de ce qu'il disait ne faisait réagir le petit corps frêle. Harry continuait de se balancer, légèrement tremblotant, et ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir de la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce.

Il s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur d'Harry et lui passa une main douce sur la joue puis dans les cheveux…

Rien.

Il lui prit les mains et essaya de le tirer vers lui mais le garçon résista et recula prestement à l'autre bout du canapé avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

Pendant plus de trois heures, Severus resta à genoux devant lui, lui parlant et l'appelant pour le ramener à la réalité mais Harry continua à se balancer, sourd aux appels de plus en plus angoissés de son père.

C'est avec un grand soulagement que juste avant midi, Severus entendit des coups frappés contre le portrait de l'entrée.

Il se leva, les muscles endoloris, et se dépêcha d'ouvrir.

- «S'est-il réveillé ?» demanda immédiatement Pompom que Dumbledore avait mit au courant de la situation.

- «Oui, il y a de ça un peu plus de trois heures, mais depuis il reste comme ça à se balancer.»

- «Il n'a rien dit ? Rien fait d'autre ?»

- «Pas un seul mot. Quand j'ai voulu le prendre dans mes bras tout à l'heure, il s'est reculé précipitamment mais n'a plus fait un seul mouvement depuis. Il ne semble même pas m'entendre. »

- «Je pense que c'est le cas…» Murmura Pompom. «Il semble prisonnier des souvenirs que le détraqueur a fait ressurgir et étant donné ce qu'il a vécu il y a un peu plus d'un an, je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer où il croit être en ce moment.»

- «Alors selon vous, il revoit ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier avant la mort de sa mère ?» demanda Albus, inquiet pour le jeune garçon.

- «Oui, il est sans aucun doute en train de revivre son viol. C'est pour ça qu'il a fuit quand vous l'avez touché tout à l'heure.»

- «Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?» demanda Severus. «Comment puis-je faire quelque chose s'il ne me laisse pas l'approcher ?»

- «Nous devons attendre. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire.»

- «Une potion de sommeil ou une potion calmante ne pourraient pas l'aider ?» interrogea Dumbledore.

- «Non, la potion calmante n'aurait aucun effet et celle de sommeil ne ferait que remettre le problème à plus tard… et encore faudrait-il pouvoir la lui faire prendre.»

- «Et la légilimancie ?» hasarda Severus qui voulait absolument faire quelque chose.

- «Comment cela ?»

- «Si j'arrive à m'infiltrer dans son esprit, peut-être pourrais-je le ramener ?»

- «Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée Severus…»

- «Est ce que ça peut être dangereux pour lui ?»

- «Non, je ne pense pas. Mais pour vous par contre… ce n'est pas forcement une bonne chose que vous voyez ce qu'il a subit.»

- «Aucune importance. Si ça peu le faire sortir de cet état…» Dit Severus en brandissant sa baguette.

- «Severus ne…»

- «Legilimens !»

-

Aussitôt, Severus se retrouva au 4 Privet Drive, dans la petite chambre qu'occupait Harry. La scène ressemblait à celle qu'il avait vu en allant chez Harry l'an dernier. Son oncle le besognait sauvagement sous le regard appréciateur du 'porcelet' tandis qu'Harry pleurait et hurlait de douleur. Mais une chose était différente. Les mots, les mots qu'Harry prononçait entre chaque cri :

- «Pourquoi ? ……..Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? ……. Tu m'avais promis papa….tu avais dit plus jamais……Pourquoi ?…»

Severus ne pu en supporter d'avantage et ressortit le plus vite possible de l'esprit de son fils.

Blanc comme un linge, il s'effondra sur une chaise que Dumbledore eut juste le temps de faire apparaître et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- «Severus ?»

- «… il croit que je l'ai abandonné… que je l'ai renvoyé chez ces monstres» murmura Severus d'une voix sourde. «Il a dit que j'avais promis, promis qu'il ne vivrait plus jamais ça… je lui ai menti… je lui ai menti et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider…je ne peux pas le libérer…c'est ma faute… si j'avais vu ce maudit détraqueur plus tôt ! Mais je ne l'avais même pas senti… Gaby, lui, avait déjà commencé à trembler et peut être même à revivre cette horreur et je ne l'avais pas senti ! Quand je l'ai enfin vu et que je l'ai chassé, c'était déjà trop tard ! »

- «Voyons Severus… ce n'est pas votre faute si…»

- «Je n'ai pas su le défendre Albus ! J'ai réagi trop tard ! J'ai trahi sa confiance ! Je ne mérite même pas d'être son père !» Cria en bondissant de sa chaise Severus, dont la colère envers lui même fit exploser un vase qui était posé sur la table près de lui.

- «Severus Snape calmez vous immédiatement ! Ce n'est pas en vous mettant dans cet état que vous l'aiderait !» Hurla à son tour Pompom.

Cette remarque fit retomber la colère de Severus comme un soufflet et il s'effondra de nouveau sur sa chaise.

- «Vous l'aimez et c'est tout ce qu'il vous demande ! Alors continuez ! Restez avec lui, parlez lui… racontez lui ce que vous avait fait pendant les vacances… rappelez-lui de bons souvenirs… mais ne commencez pas à vous en prendre à vous même pour quelque chose dont vous n'êtes pas responsable ! C'est comprit ?»

Severus ne répondit pas mais elle vit dans son regard la petite flamme qu'elle cherchait aussi elle ajouta :

- «Je repasserai ce soir pour voir comment il va. En attendant, parlez lui et essayez de lui faire manger quelque chose si vous y arrivez. Essayez aussi de vous rapprocher de lui petit à petit pour ne pas l'effrayer. S'il se sent en confiance, peut être reviendra t-il plus vite.»

---------------------------------

- «Du changement ?» demanda Pompom en entrant dans l'appartement sept heures plus tard.

- «Quelques uns mais très peu.» soupira Severus. «Je réussi à ce qu'il garde une couverture sur lui il y a moins d'une heure mais j'ai tout essayé pour le faire manger, je n'ai même pas réussi à lui faire ouvrir la bouche.»

- «Ou est-il ?» demanda Pompom voyant que Gabriel n'était plus sur le canapé.

- «Dans le coin près de la cheminée. Quand vous êtes parti tout à l'heure, je me suis assis sur le canapé à environ un mètre de lui mais il n'a pas supporté ma présence. Il s'est jeté par terre et s'est traîné là-bas. Depuis, je n'ai pas pu m'approcher à moins de deux mètres sans qu'il ait un mouvement de recule.»

- «Et pour la couverture, comment avez-vous fait alors ?»

- «Sortilège de lévitation. Je l'ai déposée sur son dos et il s'est enroulé dedans avant de reprendre ses genoux entre ses bras et de recommencer à se balancer.Vous croyez qu'il va réussir à dormir ? »

- «J'en doute. D'ailleurs si dans trois jours il ne va pas mieux, nous serons obligé de l'emmener à Ste Mangouste. Mais d'ici là, continuez à lui parler des bons moments qu'il a vécu. C'est la seule chose qui peut l'aider je pense.»

- «Très bien. Je vous remercie Pompom. Bonsoir !»

- «Vous ne vouez pas que je reste ?»

- «Je préfère pas mais c'est gentil de l'avoir proposé.»

- «Dans ce cas… je reviendrais demain. Essayez de vous reposer quand même un peu Severus. Je vous l'ai déjà dit : ce n'est pas en vous rendant malade que vous pourrez l'aider.»

- «Je sais…» Murmura Severus en refermant le portrait derrière l'infirmière.

-

A suivre...

PS: J'aime pas beaucoup mendier des reviews mais avouez que 21 reviews pour plus de 900 personnes ayant lu le dernier chapitre... ... ... ... ... ...


	21. Spero Patronum

Coucou tout le monde ! Je sais que je vous avais dit à dans deux semaines mais voilà, aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de **lafolledu2°** alors en cadeau, je poste ce chapitre.

Une petite chanson pour elle ? Oui ?

Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire Estelle, Joyeux anniversaire !

RAR pour les anonymes :

- **Yuki-Chan, fan de fanfic, kalhana, lyly, jreglisse, NEPHERIA, Touraz, rim 999, charlotte, Mika, kalika45 **: merci pour les encouragements.

- **Orphée Potter** : Pourquoi je suis aussi méchante avec Gaby ? Par ce que j'ai voir papa Severus le ramasser à la petite cuillère ! Lol ! En fait, c'est simplement que si tout allait bien pour lui, je n'aurais plus rien à écrire !

- **mae kusanagi** : T'en fait pas, je fais toujours attention à ne pas atteindre le point de surchauffe... Même si j'avoue que j'ai plus d'une fois eu envie de balancer mon dernier chapitre par la fenêtre !

- **Eni** : Je suis ravie que tu perçoive les sentiments que j'ai essayé de faire ressortir dans cette fic en l'écrivant.

- **adenoide **: C'est vrai qu'Harry va avoir du mal à trouver quelque chose d'assez fort pour lutter contre les détraqueurs mais il finira par y arriver, tu peux lui faire confiance. En ce qui concerne la présence de ces "choses" à Poudlard, et bien, c'est simplement que Fudge veut protéger son peuple... donc il en a placé un peu partout ! Quel brave homme tout de même ! lol !

- **neverland** : c'est vrai que gaby a du mal à se remettre de ce qu'il a subit... d'autant que l'auteur est tellement sadique qu'il ne fait rien pour l'aider... oups... c'est de moi que je parle là non ?

- **geminou** : c'est vrai que Sev ferait presque pitié... je devrais peut-être lui donner un petit coup de main ?

- **Eloïn** : je suis ravie de ce que tu penses de mon passage "hard", j'avais peur qu'il ne passe pas très bien. J'ai essayé de faire le plus...soft... possible mais je voulais quand même y laisser ressortir une certaine violence... je suppose d'après ce que tu me dis que j'ai réussi.

- **Petite grenouille** : Je t'ai fait pleurer ? C'est vrai ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne devrait normalement plus y avoir de chapitre aussi dur... enfin, je crois...

- **jenny944** : effectivement, Harry va devoir très vite apprendre à faire face aux détraqueurs.

- **Lothy** : t'en fait pas Sev est là pour les calins et pour aider Gaby.

Tous les autres, je répondrais à vos reviews au maximum d'ici deux-trois jours.

En tout cas, merci à tous : 49 reviews pour le dernier chapitre, ça se fête !

Bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**

**Spero Patronum**

Comme l'avait prévu Mme Pomfresh, Harry ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, continuant à se balancer d'arrière en avant, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. De son côté, Severus avait passé son temps à lui parler, lui racontant toutes les bonnes choses qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble l'année précédente : le temps passé enfermés dans le laboratoire à préparer des potions tout en discutant ; le réveillon de noël avec Albus, Minerva et Pompom ; les promenades autour de Poudlard et dans la forêt qui borde leur maison ; les heures passées sur leurs balais ; la rencontre avec les Tornades de Tutshill ; le banquet de fin d'année et la blague à Lockhart ; tous les petits moments passés ensemble…

Tout en parlant, Severus ne quitta pas Harry des yeux une seule minute, guettant le moindre signe que l'enfant entendait ce qu'il lui disait. Il s'était assit sur le canapé au départ de Pompom la veille au soir et n'en avait pas bougé sauf pour essayer de se rapprocher de son fils. Cependant, comme celui-ci semblait toujours aussi effrayé lorsqu'il s'approchait à moins de deux mètres, il s'était résigné à rester là, lui parlant et réfléchissant à un moyen de ramener Harry à la réalité.

Pour le moment, il se remémorait les paroles de l'infirmière : « Vous l'aimez, c'est tout ce qu'il demande…racontez lui…vacances…bons souvenirs…confiance… »

-

# _Lui raconter des bons souvenirs…mais je ne fait que ça depuis des heures ! Il n'a même pas bougé d'un centimètre. Seule la peur semble avoir un quelconque effet sur lui. La peur…là je reconnais bien les détraqueurs…ils vous enferment dans votre propre peur, dans votre pire cauchemar…tout ça pour se nourrir de notre joie…lui qui en a connu si peu, je comprend qu'ils l'aient mit dans cet état…et tout ça à cause de moi ! _

_Tu es un imbécile Severus Snape ! C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Si plutôt que te laisser envahir par l'appréhension de te retrouver face à face avec ces choses, tu avais agis plus vite, Harry n'en serait pas là ! Imbécile ! Pourtant, tu les connais bien leurs effets, tu aurais pu te douter de ce qu'ils allaient lui faire !_

_Si j'avais lancé ce fichu patronus tout de suite…si…#_

_-_

- « …mon patronus… » Murmura Severus pour lui même, « Un patronus est une incarnation de pensées positives… peut être que si… »

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Severus sortit sa baguette et se mit à genou le plus près possible d'Harry. Il ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur tout les souvenirs où il avait laissé parler son cœur, tous les moments de tendresse entre lui et son fils… la joie qu'il avait ressenti quand celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait vraiment comme un père…tout l'amour que lui-même ressentait pour le garçon… Il se concentra là dessus et leva sa baguette.

- « Spero Patronum ! »

Aussitôt, un magnifique animal blanc-argenté sortit de sa baguette et fondit sur Harry, l'enveloppant dans une bulle de lumière blanche.

Severus essaya de maintenir le sortilège le plus longtemps possible, implorant Merlin pour que ça fonctionne. Il commençait à désespérer quand un léger sanglot retentit dans la pièce.

Severus baissa aussitôt sa baguette et se retrouva face à Harry. Celui-ci ne se balançait plus. Il était toujours assit au même endroit mais il avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Ses épaules étaient secouées de soubresauts et il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- « Gaby ? » demanda Severus plein d'espoir.

- « … papa… » Gémit Harry douloureusement, « …où es-tu papa…? »

- « Je suis là mon cœur…papa est là… » Murmura t'il en s'approchant doucement de son fils pour le prendre enfin dans ses bras. Harry ne tenta pas de le repousser ou de se débattre cette fois mais se laissa couler dans les bras de son père.

- « Je suis là Gaby… chut… je suis là… »

- « pourquoi ? …Pourquoi tu m'as laissé retourner là-bas ? …Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? …Pourquoi ? … » Demanda Harry en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la chemise de Severus qui avait les larmes aux yeux d'entendre ces accusations.

- « Je ne t'ai pas laissé ! Même si c'est ma faute si tu as été obligé de revivre ça, je ne t'ai pas laissé ! Ce n'était pas réel Gaby ! Tout était dans ta tête ! C'ét … »

- « Tu mens ! » Cria Harry en s'arrachant de l'étreinte protectrice de son père pour aller se blottir dans le coin de la pièce derrière lui. « Je l'ai senti me frapper… me déshabiller… »

- « Non Gaby… je te jure que ce n'était pas réel ! Crois-moi je t'en prie ! »

- « Mais je l'ai senti ! Je l'ai senti en moi ! Je l'ai senti ! Et toi tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais promis qu'il ne me toucherait plus ! » Hurla Harry

- « Non Gaby ! Je te promets qu'il ne t'a pas touché ! Je te le promets ! »

- « Alors pourquoi ?… Pourquoi j'ai eu aussi mal ?… Pourquoi je me sens aussi sale ? … Pourquoi je l'ai revécu ?… Pourquoi ? »

- « C'est le détraqueur Gaby ! Il t'a fait replonger dans ton plus atroce souvenir ! Je sais que j'aurais du réagir plus vite… j'aurais du le chasser plus vite… Mais je t'en prie crois-moi ! Je t'aime mon cœur, jamais je ne te renverrais là-bas ! …Je ne t'ai pas menti ! … Ai confiance en moi ! Jamais je ne voudrais qu'il t'arrive du mal ! …Jamais !…Jamais ! …» répondit Severus qui pleurait à présent autant qu'Harry.

- « Tu me le promets ? » demanda Harry légèrement plus calme, voyant la sincérité dans les paroles et les larmes de Severus. « Tu me promets que ce n'étais pas réel ? »

- « Oh mon cœur je te le jure ! Tu étais avec moi !… Je ne t'ai pas quitté un seul instant !… Je ne t'ai pas abandonné ! »

A présent certain que son père disait vrai, Harry se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant de plus belle.

- « J'ai … j'ai eu tel-tellement peur… c'é…c'était comme a-avant…tout…tout comme avant ! …les…les coups… ses mains…lui…le…le sang…je …je… tu m'avais ra-ramené là-bas tu voulais plus de…de moi…tu ne m'aimais plus… tu ne m'aimais plus… » Expliqua Harry le visage contre la poitrine de Severus dont la chemise était à présent trempée de larmes.

- « Ce n'était pas réel ! Je t'aime ! Je te promets que je t'aime ! Jamais je te laisserais tu m'entends ? Jamais ! » Souffla Severus en le serrant plus étroitement contre lui.

Harry pleura encore pendant plus d'une heure. Son état semblait le même voir pire que quand Severus l'avait ramené avec lui de chez les Dursley.

L'aube approchait lorsque enfin il se calma un peu, Severus voulu se redresser et l'emmener sur le canapé.

- « Non ! Papa ne me laisse pas ! S'il te plait… ne me laissa pas ! » Hurla Harry en s'agrippant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait à son père qui n'avait fait qu'esquisser un mouvement pour se lever.

- « Chut… calme toi Gaby ! … Je reste avec toi… je te promet que je reste avec toi ! Je veux juste qu'on aille sur le fauteuil ! Je vais appeler un elfe de maison pour qu'il t'amène quelque chose à manger. » Expliqua Severus en se levant, Harry toujours accroché à lui.

Il se dirigea vers le fauteuil et voulu y déposer son fils le temps d'appeler un elfe mais celui-ci, voyant que son père voulait le lâcher, enroula ses jambes fermement autour de sa taille et resserra sa prise autour de son cou.

Comprenant qu'Harry ne le laisserait pas faire un seul pas sans lui, il passa ses bras autour de son dos pour lui prouver qu'il ne le laisserait pas et se rendit ainsi vers une table ou il prit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il griffonna quelques mots avant de se diriger vers la cheminée. Il prit une poignée de poudre verte et cria « les cuisines » avant de laisser tomber le papier dans les flammes.

Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir, gardant Harry sur lui. Celui-ci avait à présent le visage dans les cheveux de son père et semblait vouloir s'imprégner au maximum de son odeur, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un plateau bien garni apparaissait sur la table basse devant eux.

- « Que veux-tu manger Gaby ? »

- « Rien… j'ai pas faim… j'ai mal au ventre… »

- « Il faut quand même que tu manges un peu. » expliqua t-il en installant Harry sur ses genoux de façon à ce qu'il puisse manger.

- « Un sandwich au jambon ? »

- « Non… »

- « Un peu de soupe au potiron ? »

- « … »

Voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas, Severus se pencha et attrapa le bol de potage. Il plongea une cuillère dans l'épais liquide orange et l'amena devant la bouche de son fils.

- « S'il te plait Gaby… fait un effort… »

A contrecœur, Harry ouvrit la bouche et laissa son père le nourrir.

- « Allez Gaby, encore un peu ! » demanda Severus alors qu'Harry n'avait prit que cinq cuillères de soupe.

- « Je peux pas… papa s'il te plait. » Gémit Harry en posant la tête sur l'épaule de Severus.

- « Très bien… » Soupira Severus, sachant très bien que s'il le forçait il n'arriverait qu'à le faire vomir « Allons prendre une douche et nous coucher dans ce cas. »

Harry hocha la tête et reprit sa position précédente, c'est à dire bras et jambes noués autour de son père.

Severus se dirigea d'abord vers la chambre de Gaby et récupéra un pyjama dans son armoire avant de passer la porte de la salle de bain et de déposer son fils sur le sol.

Il mit l'eau à couler et sortit un drap de bain du meuble derrière lui pendant qu'Harry commençait à se déshabiller.

- « Tiens Gaby. » dit-il en déposant la serviette sur le lavabo. « Rejoint-moi dans ma chambre quand tu seras lavé. Je te garde avec moi pour la nuit. »

- « Non… papa ne…ne me laisse pas tout seul s'il te plait. »

- « Je suis juste à côté Gaby et je laisse la porte entrouverte d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne pars pas. » Expliqua Severus en passant la porte menant à sa chambre pour aller se changer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, n'entendant aucun bruit venant de la salle de bain et ne voyant pas son fils ressortir, Severus ouvrit la porte.

Harry était assit sur le bord de l'immense baignoire (environ la taille d'un jacuzzi), juste vêtu de son caleçon et les bras serrés contre sa poitrine, pleurant silencieusement.

- « Gaby ? Gaby qu'est ce que tu as ? » Demanda Severus en s'approchant rapidement de lui, inquiet de son attitude.

Devant le manque de réponse de son fils, il s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses mains des deux côtés de son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Sentant la peau glacée de Gaby sous ses doigts, il se releva et retira la robe de chambre qu'il avait passée en attendant son fils dans sa chambre. Maintenant lui aussi uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon il attrapa Harry et le mit dans la baignoire avant de le rejoindre. Il s'installa tout près de lui et se saisit d'une grosse éponge en mousse avant de commencer à lui mouiller doucement les cheveux et à le laver, laissant l'eau chaude le réchauffer. Voyant que les larmes continuaient, il posa l'éponge et prit Harry dans ses bras.

- « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Gaby. Est ce que tu as mal quelque part ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête avant de répondre.

- « Je me sens tellement ridicule… »

- « Mais tu n'es pas ridicule voyons, qu'est ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ? »

- « Je… je suis tellement faible… j'ai …j'ai toujours eu besoin de savoir que tu étais là pour moi…et maintenant… je… je ne peux même plus être seul. Depuis que… que j'ai revécu ça… j'ai l'impression que tu vas disparaître dès que j'aurais le dos tourné… j'ai tellement peur que ça recommence… que l'année que j'ai passé en étant ton fils ne soit qu'un rêve… j'ai peur que… je suis un tel poids… je… » Bredouilla Harry, ayant du mal à mettre en ordre toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

- « Gaby… » Soupira Severus et le faisant sortir de l'eau. « Tu n'est pas et tu ne seras jamais un fardeau ! Sors-toi cette idée ridicule de la tête ! »

Il ramassa sa baguette qu'il avait posé sur le lavabo et lança un sort de séchage à Harry avant de faire de même pour lui même puis l'aida à enfiler son pyjama.

- « Je t'aime, je te l'ai déjà dit. Pour moi tu es réellement devenu mon fils et je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner un jour ou de te délaisser parce que tu te sens mal. Alors pourquoi penses-tu ce genre de chose ? »

- « Je… oncle Vernon me le répétait sans cesse. Il me rappelait toujours à quel point je leur avais toujours causé des problèmes, qu'ils auraient été plus heureux sans moi… que j'étais une charge qu'on leur avait imposé… que… que je ne devrais pas exister…que… »

- « Mais enfin Gaby, on a déjà parlé de tout ça ! C'est ce que ton oncle te disait, mais tu sais que tu ne le méritais pas ! C'est comme si tu disais qu'il avait raison de te faire subir ce qu'il t'a fait si tu reconnais ses paroles comme la vérité ! Cet 'homme' est un monstre, c'est lui qui ne mérite pas de vivre, pas toi ! Toi tu es quelqu'un d'adorable, de gentil, qui mérite d'être aimé ! » Termina t-il en le serrant contre lui.

- « Merci papa…je t'aime tu sais. Si jamais tu… »

- « Gabriel Snape arrête tout de suite ! Je ne veux plus que tu penses à ce genre de chose c'est clair ! Allez, allons nous coucher, je crois que la fatigue à tendance à te rendre stupide ! »

---------------------------------

Moins de deux heures plus tard, c'est une infirmière très inquiète qui arriva en courant devant la gargouille du bureau du directeur.

- « Sorbet citron ! » dit-elle hâtivement à la statue qui lui libéra alors le passage.

Elle s'avança sur l'escalier en colimaçon. Le mur derrière elle se referma et les marches s'élevèrent enfin jusqu'à une porte en chêne avec un heurtoir de cuivre en forme de griffon. Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de s'annoncer et entra précipitamment dans le bureau circulaire du directeur. Celui-ci était penché sur une table sur laquelle étaient déposés d'étranges objets en argent qui bourdonnaient en émettant de petits nuages de fumée.

- « Eh bien Pompom, que me vaut une visite aussi matinale ? »

- « Severus ne répond pas Albus ! Hier soir je l'avais prévenu que je passerais tôt dans la matinée pour voir comment Gabriel se portait mais voilà plus de vingt minutes que je frappe à la porte sans résultat ! J'ai bien essayé de convaincre le portrait de m'ouvrir la porte mais comme vous vous en doutez, il a refusé de me laisser entrer sans le mot de passe ! »

- « Voyons Pompom, ce n'est pas une raison pour paniquer comme ça ! Il n'est même pas 8h, Severus est certainement encore endormi s'il… »

- « J'en doute ! » coupa l'infirmière, « Rappelez-vous noël dernier Albus. Severus avait refusé de dormir et de manger pendant trois jours pour pouvoir veiller sur son fils. J'ai peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose Albus ! »

- « Que voulez vous qu'il lui arrive Pompom ? Je ne pense pas que Gabriel ait attaqué son père, aussi profondément immergé dans son monde de cauchemar soit-il. Il m'a semblé plutôt incapable d'agir, même pour se défendre puisqu'il se contentait de fuir à l'approche de ce qu'il pensait être un ennemi ! Et de toute façon, vous savez aussi bien que moi que Severus est tout à fait capable de faire face à un adolescent, aussi puissant soit-il ! »

- « Je ne remet pas les compétences de Severus en cause, Albus, et je n'ai aucune raison de penser que Gabriel pourrait vouloir l'attaquer de toute façon, j'ai vu son attitude apathique moi aussi. Ce qui m'inquiète par contre, c'est Severus lui-même ! Qui sait ce qu'il est capable d'essayer pour aider son fils ? Imaginez qu'il ait décidé d'utiliser la légilimancie de nouveau ! Vous avez vu dans quel état il était hier après qu'il soit entré dans l'esprit de Gabriel ! »

- « Vous avez peut-être raison… » Admit Albus après un instant de réflexion. « Il est vrai que Severus peut se montrer très déterminé, et parfois même trop. Il est sans aucun doute capable de beaucoup de choses et même des plus dangereuses pour faire sortir son fils de sa léthargie. Allons vérifier, comme ça nous serons fixés ! » Termina t-il en se dirigeant vers la cheminée de son bureau.

Il jeta une poignée de poudre verte dans les flammes en s'y engouffra en criant :

- « Appartements de Severus Snape ! »

Cette cheminée était la seul dans tout le château permettant de se déplacer, (et encore, uniquement dans l'enceinte du collège) les autres étant uniquement utilisables pour communiquer. (C'est pour ça que Severus doit aller jusqu'à Pré-au-lard pour transplaner quand il doit rentrer chez lui.)

Albus atterrit donc dans le salon de son professeur de potion, suivi, quelques secondes plus tard par Mme Pomfresh. Aucun bruit n'attestait de la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans les lieux, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'état d'anxiété de la pauvre infirmière.

- « Allons voir dans la chambre de Gabriel, c'est là que je les ai trouvé l'été dernier après que Gabriel ait eu une nuit particulièrement difficile. » expliqua Albus en se dirigeant vers la pièce en question.

-

- « Ils ne sont pas là, et de toute évidence, personne n'a dormi ici. » fit remarquer Albus en désignant le lit impeccablement fait. « Allons voir dans la chambre de Severus. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'autre porte et l'ouvrirent le plus silencieusement possible. Dans le grand lit, Gabriel et Severus dormaient paisiblement. Severus était allongé sur le dos et avait passé un bras autour du garçon. Celui-ci avait repoussé les couvertures vers le bout du lit et on voyait clairement qu'il avait voulu s'assurer que son père ne partirait pas sans lui ou que personne ne pourrait lui arracher pendant son sommeil. Il avait enroulé ses deux jambes autour de la jambe gauche de Severus, ses bras étreignaient sa taille et sa tête était posée au niveau de son coeur, comme si le battement de ce dernier le rassurait.

Alors que l'infirmière esquissait un pas pour s'approcher du lit, Albus l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans le salon.

- « Mais enfin Albus ! Je voulais juste vérifier comment va Gabriel ! Je n'avais pas l'intension de les réveiller. »

- « Je n'en doute pas Pompom, mais si jamais Severus ouvre les yeux au moment ou vous pointez votre baguette sur son fils, je n'ose imaginer dans quel état il vous mettrait. »

- « Pardon ? Mais il sait que je ne veux aucun mal à Gabriel, au contraire ! » Répondit l'infirmière choquée.

- « Bien entendu qu'il le sait. Mais voyez-vous, il a la baguette plutôt facile au réveil. Un souvenir du temps où il était dans les rangs des mangemorts je suppose. En tout cas, la dernière fois que je l'ai surprit, le sortilège de stupéfixion qu'il m'a lancé m'a manqué d'un cheveu ! Alors je n'imagine même pas sa réaction si la première chose qu'il voit est une baguette dirigée sur son fils. »

Préférant ne pas prendre le risque de se retrouver collée au mur ou pire dans un autre monde, l'infirmière préféra finalement laisser un mot au professeur, le priant de l'appeler dès son réveil pour qu'elle puisse examiner Gabriel, puis sortit de l'appartement à la suite du directeur.

-----------------------------------------

A son réveil, Severus sentit un poids sur sa jambe et sa poitrine. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'en dormant, son fils s'était littéralement enroulé autour de lui et qu'il semblait à cet instant dormir encore profondément. Il essaya donc de se lever le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller mais s'aperçu vite que c'était peine perdue tant celui-ci avait mêlé ses jambes aux siennes. Il pensait à un moyen de se dépêtrer des jambes et des bras de son fils quand celui-ci redressa la tête, révélant des yeux encore bouffis de sommeil.

- « Papa ? » demanda t-il d'une petite voix ensommeillée.

- « Bonjours mon cœur. Tu vas mieux ce matin ? »

- « Je crois oui. »

- « Tu veux bien me laisser me lever alors, ou je vais être contraint à passer la journée au lit ? »

- « Non, on peut se lever. » répondit Harry en se redressant totalement. « J'ai un peu faim de toute façon. »

- « Dans ce cas, va commander un petit déjeuner aux elfes pendant que je m'habille et … »

- « Je… je préfère t'attendre… » Répondit précipitamment Harry.

- « D'accord. Laisse moi une minute alors. » Dit Severus en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- « Papa ? » demanda Harry alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à fermer la porte derrière lui.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Tu… tu veux bien laisser la porte un peu ouverte ? »

Sévérus acquiesça, voyant bien qu'Harry ne se sentait pas prêt à rester seul de nouveau.

- « Papa ? »

- « Quoi ? » demanda Snape depuis la salle de bain.

- « Hier, tu as bien dit que tu avais chassé le détraqueur ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Comment ? »

- « Avec un sortilège. Il est appelé sortilège du patronus. »

- « Tu voudras bien me montrer ? »

- « Tu sais, c'est un sort très difficile et même les sorciers adultes ont souvent du mal à le maîtriser. » dit Severus en sortant de la salle de bain.

Tout en fermant sa chemise, il se dirigea vers le salon, Harry sur les talons et commanda immédiatement un petit déjeuné aux elfes, bien qu'il soit plutôt l'heure du goûter.

Il s'installa ensuite à table en côté d'Harry et trouva le mot de l'infirmière.

- « Je vois que Pompom est passée voir comment tu allais pendant qu'on dormait. » dit-il à son fils après avoir lu les quelques lignes à son attention. « Je vais lui dire qu'elle peut venir. Elle aimerait s'assurer que tu vas bien. »

-

Harry entamait sa deuxième tartine de miel quand trois coups brefs retentirent, faisant sursauter Harry qui laissa tomber son morceau de pain.

- « C'est certainement Pompom. » supposa Severus avant de crier le mot de passe « ELEDOHPSA » (asphodèle à l'envers) pour lui ouvrir.

Dès qu'elle fut dans la pièce elle se dirigea vers Harry qui instinctivement se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise, pour venir se réfugier derrière son père.

- « Voyons Gaby. Pompom ne te veux pas de mal ! » Dit Severus en attirant Harry sur ses genoux pour être sûr qu'il reste calme le temps de l'examen de l'infirmière. Ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'une fois dans les bras de Severus que celui-ci réussit à se détendre.

Pompom l'examina pendant quelques minutes puis baissa sa baguette avant de s'asseoir à la place qu'occupait Gaby précédemment.

- « Alors ? » demanda Severus en plaçant une tasse de thé devant l'infirmière.

- « Physiquement, tout à l'air normal. Par contre, j'aimerais savoir comment tu te sens Gabriel, ce que tu éprouves. Quant à vous Severus je veux que vous m'expliquiez comment il se comporte depuis qu'il est revenu à lui. Mais d'abord, je veux savoir comment vous y êtes vous pris pour le ramener à la réalité ? »

- « Je lui ai lancé mon patronus Pompom. J'étais en train de penser à ce que vous m'aviez suggéré : lui rappeler des bons souvenirs, le mettre en confiance… et j'ai voulu essayer ça. »

- « C'était une excellente idée Severus. Le plonger dans quelque chose de totalement positif ne pouvait que l'aider. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé moi même. »

- « Merci. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de chance que ça fonctionne. »

- « Alors Gabriel. Si tu m'expliquais comment tu te sens. » Continua l'infirmière.

- « Pas trop mal mais fatigué. »

- « Et comment te sens tu dans ta tête ? »

- « Je…je sais pas… » Murmura Harry, ne sachant pas comment répondre à cette question.

- « Il se comporte comme il y a un an. C'était même encore pire hier soir. »

- « Comment ça pire ? »

- « Et bien, en revenant à lui, il a d'abord beaucoup pleuré et a eu énormément de mal à accepter que rien n'avait été réel. »

- « C'est normal, de son point de vue, il était vraiment enfermé et maltraité. »

- « Je sais. Une fois la crise de larme passée et que j'ai pu lui faire comprendre que tout était arrivé à cause du détraqueur, il n'a plus voulu me lâcher ne serait-ce qu'un instant. J'ai du le garder dans mes bras, le porter, le faire manger et même prendre un bain avec lui. Et ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, il était entortillé autour de moi. Mais depuis son réveille, ça va un peu mieux. Il a voulu m'attendre pour venir au salon mais il a marché derrière moi cette fois et il a prit un petit déjeuner correct. Par contre, le simple bruit de coups frappés sur le portrait quand vous êtes arrivée l'a effrayé. » Expliqua Severus en essayant d'être le plus objectif possible afin que l'infirmière puisse se faire une idée de la situation réelle de son fils.

- « Je vois. Ce que vous me dites là n'est pas dramatique Severus. C'est le comportement auquel je m'attendais après un traumatisme de ce type. »

- « Gabriel, pourquoi sembles-tu avoir si peur que ton père parte ? Quand je suis passée ce matin avec Albus et que je t'ai vu dormir, j'ai eu l'impression que tu t'accrochais à ton père comme pour être certain qu'il resterait avec toi. »

- « Je…hier… j'ai cru qu'il m'avait abandonné… qu'il m'avait renvoyé dans cet horrible endroit parce qu'il ne voulait plus de moi… » Expliqua Harry tandis que son père lui passait les doigts dans les cheveux pour le réconforter et lui assurer qu'il était là pour lui.

- « Ça explique beaucoup de choses dans ton comportement en effet. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je pense que dans quelques jours, les effets du détraqueur et de ce que tu as revécu devraient s'estomper et tu pourras sans doute à nouveau passer du temps seul. Severus t'aidera. »

- « Bien entendu. Je compte de toute façon le garder avec moi, en particulier la nuit aussi longtemps que nécessaire. »

- « Je n'en doute pas Severus. Par contre, je pense qu'il faut au plus vite que vous vous joignez à nous pour les repas. Ça aidera Gabriel à accepter de nouveau le contact d'autres personnes et à retrouver un certain équilibre. Il ne faut pas qu'il se renferme sur lui même par ce qu'il a peur des autres, ce qui semble pour le moment être un peu le cas si j'en crois sa réaction quand je suis arrivée. »

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, légèrement honteux de son comportement puéril.

Voyant cela, l'infirmière continua :

- « C'est quelque chose de normal après ce que tu as vécu Gabriel. Après tout, c'est comme si tu avait revécu ce qu'ils t'ont fait durant près de 18h d'affilées. Je comprend que tu n'ais confiance qu'en ton père pour le moment mais tu verras, tu retrouveras assez rapidement tes repères si tu acceptes de voir du monde. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver ! » Termina t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- « Je me sens tellement stupide, tellement faible… » Marmonna Harry après que l'infirmière soit partie. »

- « Tu ne l'ais pas ! » assura Severus en l'embrassant sur la tête. « Tu es même l'enfant le plus courageux que je connaisse. »

- « Alors pourquoi les détraqueurs ont cet effet là sur moi ? »

- « Tout simplement parce qu'il y a dans ton passé beaucoup trop d'horreur pour un enfant de ton âge… pour quiconque d'ailleurs. Jamais tu n'aurais du vivre ça. »

- « Alors la prochaine fois que je croise une de ces choses, tout va recommencer ? »

- « Non, je vais t'appendre à te défendre contre eux ! »

- « Tu vas m'apprendre le patronus alors ? »

- « Oui mon cœur. Je sais que c'est difficile mais j'ai confiance en toi, tu y arriveras. Et même si ton sortilège n'est pas parfait, il t'aidera au moins à mieux résister à leurs effets. »

- « Ça veux dire que je ne croirais plus que tout est vrai ? Que je ne reverrais plus ça dans ma tête ? » Demanda Harry, espérant que ce soit le cas.

- « Pas tout à fait. Ton patronus, même s'il est faible agira comme un filtre qui diminuera les effets des détraqueurs. Tu verras sans doute encore des flash dans ta tête mais tu arriveras à rester conscient de ton environnement et donc à t'enfuir si besoin. Par contre, si ton patronus est suffisant puissant, tu pourras le chasser et ainsi éviter qu'il ait le temps d'agir sur toi et de te vider de tes sentiments heureux. »

- « Quand commençons-nous ? » demanda Harry avide d'apprendre à résister au pouvoir des détraqueurs, ne souhaitant plus jamais revivre ça.

- « On commencera d'ici deux ou trois jours, avant je préfère que tu te reposes. La journée d'hier a été éprouvante. »

A suivre...


	22. premiers essais

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre et l'arrivée d'un homme à la robe rapiècée... vous voyez de qui je parles je penses ?**

**RAR pour les anonymes :**

**- Orphée Potter** : Rassure toi, Gaby ne subira plus jamais ce que son oncle lui a fait. C'est vrai que Drago n va pas lui rendre la vie facile, mais il n'irait pas jusque là.

**- jenni944 : **C'est vrai que Sev a tendance à réagir vite et fort quand quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'en prend directement ou indirectement à Gaby... tu en auras d'ailleurs la prenve dans deux chapitres.

**- Petite grenouille, neverland, touraz, kalhana, lyly, Soazig : **merci pour la review.

**- geminou : **je sais, je sais, je suis très sadique avec Sev et ce pauvre Gaby... mais j'aime être sadique, ça permet à Sev de le chouchouter un peu plus comme ça ! Mais tu va être ravi, dans ce chapitre je ne leur fait rien ... enfin presque ! lol !

**- atchoum : **je suis ravie d'avoir un nouveau lecteur et surtout ravie que tu aimes ma fic. J'espère sincèrement que tu continueras à la suivre.

**- Lothy : **tu voulais voir Remus... et bien , il arrive ! Pour Sirius, il va encore falloir attendre par contre.

**- jo :** oui certaine personnes vont découvrir pour Harry. Et ne t'en fais pas, son oncle va payer, je ne le laisserais pas s'en sortir !

**- Lafolledu2° : **Tu as tout a fait raison, je n'ai volontairement pas révélé tout de suite la forme du patronus de Sev. A ce soir !

**Bonne lecture à tous et à dans 2 semaines !**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 22 :**

**Premiers essais**

- « Le sortilège du patronus est un acte de magie très avancée qui dépasse de très loin le niveau de compétence en matière de sortilège d'un sorcier de premier cycle. Alors si tu n'y arrives pas à la première séance, ce n'est pas grave du tout, au contraire, c'est tout à fait normal, d'accord ? »

- « Compris papa. Comment ça marche ? »

- « Et bien, si le sortilège est correctement exécuté, un patronus apparaît. C'est une sorte d'anti-détraqueur si tu veux. Il jouera comme je te l'ai déjà dit le rôle d'un bouclier entre toi et le détraqueur. C'est une force positive, une projection de tout ce qui nourrit les détraqueurs : l'espoir, le bonheur, le désir de vivre, etcetera… Mais à l'inverse de nous, le patronus ne peut pas ressentir de désespoir, ainsi, les détraqueurs ne peuvent pas lui faire de mal. »

- « A quoi ça ressemble ? » demanda Harry, avide d'en savoir plus.

- « Le plus souvent, on n'obtient qu'un brume argentée. C'est le patronus de base, le plus simple et le moins éprouvant à invoquer. Par contre, chez les sorciers plus puissant ou qui y mettent tout leur cœur, le patronus devient ce qu'on appelle un patronus corporel. Celui-ci n'apparaît que quand le sortilège est parfaitement exécuté. C'est pour cela qu'en dehors des personnes spécialement formées pour combattre, comme les aurors, par exemple, les sorciers qui maîtrisent cette forme sont assez rares. La forme d'un patronus corporel est unique et change en fonction du sorcier qui le lance. De plus, à moins d'une très forte émotion, et même là peu de cas on été recensés, la forme que prend un patronus change très rarement. Il garde l'apparence qu'il prend la première fois que le sorcier arrive à l'invoquer. Ainsi, on l'a même parfois utilisé comme messager lors de certaines batailles, pour demander des renforts par exemple. C'est presque comme une signature magique puisqu'il ne peut pas être imité. »

- « Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il est différent pour chaque sorcier ? » demanda Harry intrigué.

- « Tout simplement parce qu'il dépend de ce en quoi crois le sorcier. Le patronus prend la forme de ce en quoi le sorcier met tous ses espoirs et sa confiance. Le plus souvent, il apparaît donc sous la forme d'un animal, lequel représente dans la majeure partie des cas une personne. En tout cas, la personnalité de la personne en qui le sorcier a foi… c'est une représentation de l'animagus de la personne si tu préfères. »

- « Mais tous les sorciers ne sont pas animagus ! »

- « Non, en effet. Cependant, chacun possède quand même ce qu'on appelle un animal totem ; c'est à dire un animal dont le caractère est proche de celui du sorcier. »

- « C'est à dire ? »

- « Laisse moi te donner un exemple, je pense que tu comprendra mieux. Prenons Voldemort par exemple. C'était… c'est un sorcier ambitieux, n'hésitant pas à utiliser les autres ou à tuer ceux qui sont sur son passage. Un homme profondément encré dans la magie noire, froid et cruel, calculateur, sans aucune pitié. A quel animal penses-tu qu'il pourrait ressembler ? »

- « Je sais pas trop… à un serpent ou une acromantula… peut-être même une chimère… en tout cas, une créature vicieuse et assoiffée de sang. »

- « Tu vois, jamais il ne te serais venu à l'idée de l'associer à une colombe ou un chaton. Tu as trouvé des créatures ayant un caractère qui se rapproche du sien. »

- « D'accord, je crois que je comprend mieux l'histoire des animaux totems maintenant. Et toi, tu sais faire un patronus corporel ? Il prend quelle forme ? »

- « Il prend la forme d'un faucon. C'était l'animagus de ma mère, la seule personne en qui j'ai toujours eu confiance quand j'étais jeune. » Expliqua Severus.

- « Et comment le fait-on apparaître ? »

- « En prononçant une incantation. Cependant, pour que celle-ci fasse effet, il faut que tu te concentres de toutes tes forces sur un souvenir particulièrement heureux. Je te montre. »

Severus sortit sa baguette et la pointa droit devant lui en prononçant distinctement « SPERO PATRONUM ». Aussitôt, un gros nuage argenté sortit de sa baguette et resta suspendu dans les airs devant lui.

- « Mais tu viens de me dire que ton patronus prend la forme d'un faucon ? » s'étonna Harry.

- « C'est le cas, mais seulement si j'y met toute ma puissance, ce que je n'ai pas fait. Invoquer un patronus corporel est assez éprouvant, je te l'ai dit. C'est pour ça que le plus souvent, à moins d'y être obligé, même ceux qui en sont capables ne l'invoquent pas et se contentent de cette forme. Tel que tu le vois, mon patronus est capable de faire fuir quatre ou cinq détraqueurs, pas plus. Mais c'est en général suffisant. Il est rare de rencontrer plus de deux ou trois détraqueurs ensembles. Et avant l'évasion de Black, il était même très rare d'en croiser en dehors d'Azkaban, sauf durant la dernière guerre. »

- « Je comprend. Je peux essayer ? »

- « bien entendu. Concentre-toi sur un souvenir heureux et quand tu te sens prêt, prononce la formule. »

Harry chercha dans ses souvenirs et choisi la première fois qu'il était monté sur un balais. Il se concentra sur la sensation de bien être il avait alors ressenti, le vent dans ses cheveux, l'impression de liberté…

- « SPERO PATRONUM ! »

Sa baguette émit quelques étincelles argentées mais ce fut tout.

- « C'est pas grave mon cœur. Essaie encore. Le simple fait d'avoir fait des étincelles prouve que tu as compris le principe. »

Harry se concentra à nouveau sur son souvenir et réessaya. Le résultat fut le même, ce qui lui fit prendre une petite mine renfrognée.

- « J'y arrive pas papa. »

- « Gaby je te l'ai dit : C'est un sortilège très difficile ! »

- « Mais pourtant je fais exactement ce que tu m'as dit ! »

- « Dans ce cas, c'est peut être ton souvenir qui n'est pas assez puissant. Qu'as-tu choisi ? »

- « Mon premier vol sur un balai. »

- « C'est loin d'être assez puissant mon ange. Je ne doute pas que tu ais alors ressenti beaucoup de plaisir mais ça ne suffit pas à invoquer un patronus. Il faut que tu en trouves un autre. »

- « D'accord. Attends une minute ! »

Harry ferma les yeux et réfléchi. Il repensa au jour ou Hagrid était venu le chercher, le jour où il avait apprit qu'il était sorcier. Gardant les yeux fermés, il récita la formule.

Cette fois-ci, il ressentit comme une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il ouvrit les yeux et eut le temps de voir qu'un fin ruban argenté avait jailli de sa baguette, juste avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse.

- « J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! » S'écria Harry enthousiaste en sautant sur place, sa réussite lui ayant momentanément fait oublié tous ses soucis.

- « Bravo mon ange ! C'est vraiment très bien ! Je suis très fière de toi ! » Dit Severus en le prenant un instant dans ses bras pour le féliciter. « Quel souvenir as-tu choisi cette fois ? »

- « Le jour où j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier, quand Hagrid est venu m'apporter ma lettre avant la première année. »

- « Parce que les Dursley ne te l'avaient pas dit ? » demanda Severus incrédule.

Depuis qu'il avait sortit Harry de là, ils avaient très peu parlé de la vie qu'il avait vécue avec sa famille moldue, Harry ne voulant pas y repenser. Bien sûr, il lui avait raconté que son oncle le battait et il avait vu par lui-même les atrocités qu'il lui avait fait subir mais en dehors de ça, il ne savait pas grand chose de la vie de son fils chez ces moldus avant son entrée à Poudlard.

- « Non. Pour eux, j'étais simplement le monstre… » Expliqua Harry en baissant la tête.

- « Raconte-moi, tu veux bien ? » demanda Severus en l'attirant vers le fauteuil derrière lui avant de l'installer sur ses genoux.

- « Depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, Les Dursley m'ont toujours fait subir des humiliations et des privations en tout genre. Avec le recul, je pense qu'ils essayent de chasser toute trace de magie hors de moi. Bien sûr, ils ne m'ont jamais rien dit à propos de mon identité. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Hagrid, je pensais que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture… »

- « Un accident de voiture… n'importe quoi ! » Grogna Severus.

- « C'est un peu près ce qu'a dit Hagrid. » fit remarqué Harry machinalement avant de continuer.

- « D'après eux, c'est de là que venait ma cicatrice, et comme je n'avais pas le droit de poser de questions, jamais je n'ai mis cette version en doute. Toute mon enfance, je l'ai passée dans le placard sous l'escalier. C'était ma chambre. Lorsque je n'avais pas de corvées à faire ou que je n'étais pas à l'école, je devais y rester enfermé. »

Voyant son père se crisper pour contenir sa fureur, il poursuivi, se collant un peu plus à lui comme pour le calmer.

- « Dudley, mon cousin, a toujours été choyé… pourri gâté. Il avait même deux chambres avant que mon oncle m'en donne généreusement une quand je suis rentré de Poudlard. »

- « C'est là que je t'ai trouvé ? Cette espèce de cellule de prison ? »

Harry hocha la tête, réprimant difficilement un frisson de peur à ce souvenir avant de continuer.

- « Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis avant d'entrer à Poudlard. A l'école, Dudley et sa bande d'amis dissuadaient les autres de s'approcher de moi. J'étais son souffre-douleur. Et comme tout le monde avait peur de lui, personne ne m'approchait pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Tante Marge, la sœur de Vernon, prenait aussi plaisir à me rabaisser quand elle venait leur rendre visite. Elle achetait toujours de beaux jouets à Dudley et à moi, m'offrait un cure-dent ou des croquettes pour chien. »

A ce moment, un bruit de verre cassé en provenance de la table basse retentit. Tournant la tête, Harry pu constater que les deux verres de jus de fruit que son père avait posé là avant de commencer l'entraînement quelques temps plus tôt, étaient à présent réduits en morceaux.

- « Continue, s'il te plait. » dit Severus, en fermant les yeux avant de prendre une profonde respiration pour se calmer.

- « La première fois que mon oncle a vraiment perdu la raison et m'a battu, enfin vraiment battu, c'était le jour du onzième anniversaire de Dudley. Avant ça, c'était de simples correction, des coups par-ci par-là, mais ce jour là, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me tuer et peut être l'aurait-il fait si tante Pétunia n'était pas intervenue. Pas parce qu'elle m'aimait ou pour m'aider, non, mais pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Ce jour là, on avait passé la journée au zoo et je les avais accompagné parce que la voisine chez qui ils me mettaient d'habitude quand ils sortaient, Mme Figgs, s'était cassée la jambe. Donc ils ont été obligé de m'emmener. Dans le vivarium, sans le faire exprès, j'ai lâché un serpent sur mon cousin Dudley… mais je t'en avais déjà parlé je crois… »

- « Oui… continue. »

- « Quand on est rentré à Privet Drive après cela, mon oncle m'a attrapé et m'a balancé dans mon placard. Il s'est ensuite penché vers moi et m'a frappé de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que Pétunia l'arrête. Je n'ai pas pu bouger pendant des jours après cela. »

- « La première fois que tu as fait de la magie accidentelle tu avais presque onze ans ? » demanda Severus sans y croire vu la puissance qu'Harry dégageait.

- « Non. Mais les autres fois, il n'y avait pas de témoins ou alors, c'est passé pour accidentel à leurs yeux. Une fois, ma tante qui ne supportait plus mes cheveux m'a presque rasé la tête, laissant juste une mèche pour cacher ma cicatrice. Mais le lendemain matin, mes cheveux étaient de nouveaux normaux. Ils m'ont privé de nourriture durant trois jours à cause de ça. Une autre fois, alors que Dudley et sa bande me poursuivaient, je me suis retrouvé sans savoir comment sur le toit de l'école. J'ai inventé que j'étais monté pour m'amuser et je n'ai recu que quelques coups de ceinture pour m'en faire passer l'envie. Un jour, j'ai même rétrécit un vieux pull de Dudley que Pétunia tenait absolument à me faire mettre mais ce jour là, elle a simplement cru qu'il avait rétrécit au lavage. »

- « Et tu ne t'es jamais posé de question en faisant tout ça ? »

- « Bien sûr que si. Mais comme j'étais un monstre pour eux… je pensais que c'était mon anormalité qui faisait ça… jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hagrid qui m'a expliqué pour mes parents. La suite tu la connais. Quand je suis rentré après ma première année, Vernon s'est déchaîné sur moi. » Termina Harry avant de se mettre à pleurer, libérant la pression qu'il avait accumulé en racontant son histoire.

- « Tu n'es pas un monstre Gaby, ce sont eux les monstres. » lui souffla Severus à l'oreille tout en le berçant.

-

- « tu veux bien que j'essaie encore une fois de faire un patronus ? » demanda Harry quelques temps plus tard.

Étrangement, parler avec son père de ce qu'il avait subit l'avait rendu plus détendu, plus serein et il sentait que cette fois, il pouvait faire encore mieux.

- « Je sais pas si c'est prudent Gaby, tu as déjà fait trois essais aujourd'hui et… »

- S'il te plait papa juste une fois. Je te promets que je ne me sens pas fatigué. »

- « Vas-y … mais une seule fois c'est tout ! Après tu te reposes, entendu ? »

Harry acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Il fouilla son esprit à la recherche du souvenir idéal et se décida enfin.

- « SPERO PATRONUM ! »

Cette fois, ci, ce ne fut pas un léger ruban mais un beau nuage argenté qui sortit de sa baguette. Il réussi même, a sa grande satisfaction, à le maintenir une quinzaine de secondes avant de sentir ses jambes céder sous lui.

Il sentit son père le rattraper à la dernière minute et l'allonger sur le canapé avant de lui fourrer un gros morceau de chocolat dans la bouche.

- « Mange ça mon cœur, ça te fera du bien. »

Harry obéit à son père et se sentit immédiatement mieux.

- « Comment tu te sens ? »

- « Bien… un peu fatigué mais je me sens bien. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que c'était aussi fatiguant de maintenir un patronus. »

- « Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est un acte de magie très avancé. Ce que tu viens de faire, moins de la moitié des sorciers adultes en sont capables. »

- « je peux essayer encore une fois ? » demanda Harry en commençant à se redresser.

- « Certainement pas ! Tu en as largement assez fait pour aujourd'hui, tu es épuisé ! »

- « Mais non, pas du tout je… »

- « Gabriel j'ai dit non ! Et je ne reviendrais pas la dessus c'est claire ? Tu viens de faire une grosse dépense magique et ton corps à besoin de se recharger alors il est hors de question que tu réessayes sans mon autorisation ! »

- « D'accord papa… » Marmonna Harry en baissant la tête, sachant que quand son père l'appelait Gabriel, il ne valait mieux pas insister.

Severus se fâchait en effet rarement contre son fils mais quand c'était le cas, il ne plaisantait pas et même s'il savait qu'il ne lèverait jamais la main sur lui, Harry savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas le pousser à bout. (La dernière fois, il s'était quand même retrouvé interdit de laboratoire.)

- « Bien ! Racontes-moi plutôt ce qui tu as ressenti en présence de ton patronus. »

Harry réfléchi un instant avant de répondre.

- « Je me suis senti en sécurité. Mieux que je me suis jamais senti ces derniers jours. D'ailleurs… »

- « Oui ? »

- « Même maintenant je me sens bien. C'est comme si une partie de l'angoisse que je ressentais constamment avait disparu. Je me sens plus fort. »

- « Ta réussite t'a amenée à croire en toi, tout simplement mon cœur, c'est pour ça que tu te sens si bien. » expliqua Severus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- « Et tu crois que tu te sens suffisamment bien pour aller manger dans la grande salle avec les autres aujourd'hui ? » demanda Severus tout en réparent les dégâts que sa colère avait causé un peu plus tôt.

- « … »

- « Gaby ? »

Ce n'est qu'en tournant les yeux vers lui qu'il se rendit compte qu'Harry s'était laissé emporter par la fatigue.

Il secoua la tête, amusé, et fit venir une couverture avec laquelle il le recouvrit puis s'installa dans le fauteuil face à lui avec un épais livre de potion qu'il avait acquis il y a peu et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lire.

-

Il était près de 17h quand Harry commença à se réveiller. Il s'étira paresseusement et jeta finalement un œil autour de lui. Il remarqua très vite son père qui le regardait en se retenant apparemment de rire.

- « Quoi ? » marmonna t-il d'une voix encore un peu ensommeillée.

- « Rien du tout. Je me disais juste que pour quelqu'un qui disait ne pas être fatigué, ma petite marmotte a quand même dormi bien longtemps. »

- « Pourquoi, il est quelle heure ? »

- « Et bien, le repas est servi dans moins de dix minutes. »

- « Tu veux dire que ça fait presque une heure que je dors ? »

- « Oh non, pas une heure, sept heures ! C'est le dîner qui est servi dans dix minutes ! » Ricana Severus en posant son livre sur la table devant lui.

- « Quoi ? J'ai dormi tout l'après-midi ! » S'écria Harry en se redressant vivement.

- « Oui, c'est bien cela. J'espère que tu as faim après cette longue sieste. J'avais dans l'idée d'aller manger avec les autres ce soir. »

- « Tu…tu veux dire dans la grande salle ? »

- « Oui. Si tu t'en sens capable bien entendu. Mais tu sais Pompom à raison. Il vaut mieux que tu recommences à sortir le plus tôt possible sinon tu vas te renfermer sur toi même. Et je ne veux pas ça. Je veux te revoir sourire et t'amuser comme à la fin de l'année dernière. »

- « Alors je peux recommencer aussi à faire des blagues aux professeurs ? » demanda Harry pour le taquiner tout comme pour occulter le fait qu'il allait devoir sortir du lieu où il se sentait à présent le plus en sécurité.

- « Je ne te conseille pas de recommencer ce que tu as fait au banquet de fin d'année ! Il y a d'autres façons de s'amuser non ? »

- « Je plaisantais ne t'en fait pas ! »

_° Enfin, j'espère que je me sentirais vite mieux et que je pourrais faire la blague que j'avais prévu… en plus Sal attend ça avec impatience…°_

- « C'est d'accord, on peut y aller ! » dit Harry à qui l'idée de pouvoir refaire des blagues avait donné un sursaut de courage. « Mais tu restes prêt de moi hein ? » demanda quand même Harry en prenant la main de son père.

- « C'est promit mon cœur. Aller, viens. Les autres sont sans doute déjà à table. »

-

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall d'entrée dont la porte donnant sur le parc du château était grande ouverte, Severus sentit Harry se crisper.

- « Gaby ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

- « Je… tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de détraqueurs dans le parc ou dans les couloirs ? »

- « Certain ! Dumbledore ne leur donnera jamais l'autorisation d'approcher le château. Il l'a dit lui même pendant les vacances, tu te rappelles ? »

- « Oui…mais je…j'ai l'impression que quelque chose nous observe. »

A peine avait-il dit ça qu'une ombre allongée passa les portes.

_- « Sal ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue espèce d'idiot ! » _Dit Harry en fourchelangue en poussant un soupir de soulagement alors que son serpent glissait vers lui.

_- « pardonnez-moi maître ! »_

_- « C'est rien mais ne fait plus jamais ça ! »_ siffla Harry en se baissant pour laisser son serpent monter sur son bras pour s'enrouler autour de son cou.

_- « Ce que tu peux être lourd ! Qu'est ce que t'as encore mangé ? »_

_- « Rien de particulier. Quelques botrucs et un ou deux furets…je suis en pleine croissance après tout ! » _Rétorqua le serpent, vexé.

_- « Tu veux pas grimper sur papa ? Je suis fatigué et là tu est 'vraiment' lourd ! »_

Obéissant, Salazar glissa le long du bras de son maître pour remonter jusqu'au cou de Severus et s'étendit royalement sur ses épaules.

- « Gaby ? Je peux savoir ce que Sal fait sur moi ? »

- « C'est moi qui lui ai demandé, je le trouvais trop lourd. Ça t'embête ? »

- « Non, c'est bon. Mais j'aurais préféré que tu me demandes avant. Tu sais que j'ai horreur qu'il se glisse sur moi sans prévenir. » Dit Severus alors qu'ils atteignaient les portes de la grande salle.

- « Tu es prêts mon cœur ? »

Harry répondit d'un léger mouvement de tête et déglutissant bruyamment.

- « Personne ne veux te faire de mal ici Gaby. »

- « Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise. » Murmura Harry et agrippant le bras de son père avec ses deux mains pour mieux se coller contre lui tout en restant légèrement en retrait.

- « Si tu ne te sens pas bien ou si tu veux repartir, tu me le dis tout de suite d'accord ? » demanda Severus et ouvrant les portes, n'attendant pas de réponse.

-

- « Ah Severus, Gabriel ! Comment allez vous ? »

- « Pas trop mal Albus. Merci. »

- « Quel superbe collier vous avez là Severus ! » S'amusa Minerva en désignant le gros serpent qui se pavanait sur les épaules du maître des potions.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau sur un homme que Gaby ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu avant.

Il portait une robe de sorcier miteuse, rapiécée à plusieurs endroits, qui semblait un peu trop grande pour lui et il devait mesurer environ la même taille que Severus mais contrairement à lui, il avait l'air malade et épuisé. Il avait de profondes cernes sous les yeux et trois grandes cicatrices ressemblant à une grande griffure lui traversaient le visage. Bien qu'il devait avoir environ 35 ans, ses cheveux châtains étaient parcourus de mèches presque blanches et son visage livide donnait l'impression qu'il risquait de s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre. Malgré cela, ses yeux étaient vifs, même si son regard donnait une étrange impression de douceur et de tristesse.

- « Excusez-moi de mon retard mais je m'étais assoupi et je ne me suis pas rendu compte de l'heure tardive. » s'excusa le nouveau venu en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- « Ce n'est pas grave mon ami. » répondit Dumbledore. « Comme vous pouvez le constater, Severus et Gabriel sont eux aussi légèrement en retard. »

- « Dans ce cas… Bonsoir Severus ! » Fit l'homme en s'approchant. « Te voilà enfin. Depuis le temps que je voulais te voir ! »

Quand il fut à moins de trois mètres du maître de potions, il stoppa net en voyant le gros serpent accroché au cou de celui-ci qui à présent sifflait dangereusement.

- « Tu avais si peu envi de me revoir que tu as dressé ton serpent contre moi Severus ? » plaisanta l'homme en gardant néanmoins ses distances.

- « Ne sois pas stupide Lupin ! Je ne voudrais pas faire fuir le premier professeur de défense contre les forces du mal potable qu'on ait eu depuis longtemps. Et de toute façon j'ai des moyens plus efficaces qu'un serpent pour… Gaby, tu veux bien demander à Salazar de se calmer ? Je n'ai pas envie de griller sur place ! » demanda soudain Severus pas vraiment rassuré d'avoir un serpent qui semblait énervé autour du cou, d'autant plus que celui-ci, comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait menacé, commençait à devenir très chaud.

_- « Sal, qu'est ce qui te prend ? Calme toi, tu vas brûler papa ! » _Siffla Harry, causant un sursaut de surprise au nouveau professeur.

_- « Cet homme est étrange…son odeur est différente, comme s'il avait un animal en lui… »_

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et se cacha un peu plus derrière son père.

- « C'est …c'est à cause de lui… » Répondit Harry en désignant le professeur de défense. « Sal dit qu'il a une odeur étrange ! »

- « Évidemment qu'il a une odeur étrange ! C'est un loup-garou ! Maintenant demande à Sal de se calmer s'il ne veut pas passer par la fenêtre ! » Gronda Severus qui commençait à grimacer légèrement en raison de la température du serpent contre lui. « Lupin ne lui fera pas de mal ! »

_- « Calme toi Sal. Papa dit que c'est un loup-garou mais qu'il n'est pas dangereux. »_

Immédiatement, le serpent reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus et retrouva une température normale.

- « Merci ! » souffla Severus, soulagé.

- « Tu es fourchelangue ? » demanda le nouveau venu qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il avait commencé à siffler.

- « Oui Monsieur. » répondit Harry d'une voix timide sans quitter le dos de son père, se cachant au contraire un peu plus dans ses robes.

- « Eh bien, c'est un don très rare que tu as. J'espère juste que tu ne vas pas devenir le prochain Voldemort ! » Plaisanta Lupin avant de perdre son sourire en voyant les yeux du garçon se remplir de larmes.

- « excuse-moi mon grand, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, c'était pour rire ! » dit Lupin en s'approchant d'Harry pour lui poser une main amicale sur l'épaule. Mais là non plus cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisque l'enfant se blottit un peu plus dans le dos de son père en pleurant de plus belle.

- « Ne pleure pas espèce d'andouille. Lupin ne disait pas ça méchamment, c'était juste une blague. » Dit Severus en se retournant pour prendre un Harry en pleurs dans ses bras.

- « Je crois que je ferais mieux de le ramener chez nous. On essayera de nouveau demain. »

- « C'est entendu Severus. Bonne soirée et n'hésitez pas à demander si vous avez besoin d'aide. Je vais demander aux elfes de vous servir le dîner dans vos quartiers. »

- « Merci Albus. »

- « Severus ? Puis-je vous accompagner ? J'aimerai récupérer ma dose de potion tue-loup pour la prochaine pleine lune. Comme je dois la prendre demain soir… »

Severus acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-

- « C'est … c'est vous Remus ? » demanda Harry au lycanthrope une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois dans l'appartement.

- « Oui c'est bien moi Harry. »

A suivre...


	23. Raconte moi !

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je sais je suis légèrement en retard mais bon, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop !**

**RAR pour les anonymes : **

**- Angenoir Hao **: Merci beaucoup pour les compliments. Pour ce qui est d'un couple Remus Severus, j'avoue que j'y ai souvent pensé mais honnêtement, je ne penses pas que ça se fera... a moins bien sur que la majeure partie des lecteurs le demande.

**- ingrid.94, Mika **: moi ? Avoir honte de terminer un chapitre comme ça ? Jamais ! J'aime trop le suspens !

**- petite grenouille, Touraz, jenni944, lyly, patmol **: merci pour les reviews !

**- geminou :** merci beaucoup pour le flot de compliments ! Pour ce qui est de Remus, il a effectivement reconnu Harry. Harry quant à lui suppose simplement que c'est Remus car son père et Dumbledore lui ont parlé du loup-garou. Il n'a pas de souvenirs de lui datant de sa petite enfance.

**- Lothy **: Le patronus d'Harry sera... un mystère pendant encore quelques chapitre ! lol !

**- Soazig :** ne t'en fais pas, il y aura bien d'autres moments de câlinage entre Harry et Sev !

**- lys **: Je sais que normalement, Remus n'a pas cette cicatrice mais, ça le rend plus sexy je trouve... non ? Bon OK, l'excuse est bidon ! J'avais simplement envi de lui mettre ! Je sais que le chapitre précédent était déja arrivé en retard et que celui là l'est aussi mais pitié ne me frappe pas ! lol !

**- Orphée Potter :** Gaby pleure tout simplement par ce que Remus l'a comparé à Voldemort. Pas méchamment mais avec la rencontre avec le détraquer, Gaby est fragilisé et ça a suffit à déclancher une crise de larme. Pour Drago ne t'en fait pas, il va pas sauter sur Gaby et le rouer de coup ! C'est bien connu que les Serpentards agissent souvent avec leur langue avant de passer aux actes alors, il n'y aura rien de trop méchant... pour le moment !

**A tous : **

**j'ai fais une fin sadique je sais... MAIS J'EN SUIS FIÈRE ! **

QUOI DE PLUS DÉLECTABLE QUE DE FAIRE BOUILLIR MES LECTEURS D'IMPATIENCE ? LOL !

Bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui reprennent les cours et bonne lecture !

PS: J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic avec lafolledu2°.

Il sera question de voyage dans le temps. Une bonne partie de la trame est déjà faite mais reste maintenant à écrire tous les chapitres... donc, il ne sera pas publiée avant quelques temps !... surtout que normalement, elle devrait comporter une cinquantaine de chapitres.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 23 :**

**Raconte-moi !**

- « Mon fils s'appelle Gabriel, Lupin, pas Harry ! » Fit remarquer Severus en sortant de son laboratoire, une fiole de potion tue-loup à la main.

- « C'est ça ! Et moi je suis Godric Gryffondor ! »

- « Veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu insinues Lupin ? » demanda Severus en s'installant à côté d'Harry sur le canapé, passant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules en espérant paraître détaché.

- « Severus ne me prend pas pour un imbécile ! Je sais que c'est Harry ! » Répliqua Remus en élevant la voix, faisant sursauter Harry qui se blottit un peu plus contre son père. « Mes sens de loup-garou ne m'ont jamais trompés ! Jamais ! Et même si son déguisement est excellent, rien ne saurait masquer son odeur. Et c'est James que je ressent en lui, pas toi Severus ! » Cria-t-il finalement.

Comprenant que son nouveau professeur avait réellement découvert son identité, Harry paniqua et se remit à pleurer bruyamment dans les bras de Severus qui l'avait immédiatement collé contre sa poitrine pour le calmer.

- « Calme toi Harry…ou Gaby si tu préfères… » Dit Lupin en s'agenouillant devant le garçon, s'en voulant de l'avoir mit dans cet état. « Je n'ai pas l'intension de le dire à qui que ce soit. Je me doute qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison à cette mascarade. Je veux juste comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi, alors que le monde sorcier le recherche, Harry Potter se cache à la vue de tous sous l'identité de Gabriel Snape. Je veux comprendre ce qui a amené Severus Snape à accepter le fils d'un homme qu'il a toujours détesté et l'aimer comme son fils. Et je veux savoir ce que signifie cette histoire que m'a raconté Albus sur l'assassina d'une femme à la suite duquel le sombre professeur de potion de Poudlard a découvert qu'il avait un fils qu'il avait soigné et reprit avec lui, se montrant aimant et n'hésitant pas, pour lui, à briser sa réputation d'homme sans cœur devant ses collègues et même devant certains élèves. »

- « … »

- « Severus, explique moi, s'il te plait ! »

- « … »

- « Severus… » Soupira Lupin, « Je sais que tu n'as jamais pu m'apprécier mais Harry est le fils de mon meilleur ami ! Tu ne peux pas ne rien me dire ! »

- « Cette décision ne m'appartient pas Lupin. C'est la sienne. Je n'ai pas le droit de décider à sa place. » Expliqua Severus en embrassant Harry sur la tempe comme pour montrer qu'il le soutiendrait quoi qu'il décide.

- « Har…Gaby, raconte-moi ! »

- « Je…je p-peux pas…je…je vous…connaît m-même pas…je… » Hoqueta Harry depuis les cheveux de son père dans lesquels ils venait d'enfuir son visage, leur odeur l'aidant toujours à se calmer.

- « Severus a du te dire que j'étais un des meilleurs amis de ton père quand on était au collège, non ? » demanda Remus, cherchant une solution pour amener le garçon à se confier à lui.

- « O-oui…mais v-vous n'aimiez pas pa-papa… avec vos…amis… vous l'embêtiez t-tout le temps… a-alors c'est p-pas parce q-que vous co-connaissiez James… c'est pas pour …pour ça q-que je… vous f-ferais …confiance…»

- « Je peux comprendre… » Répondit Remus avec un petit pincement au cœur en entendant Harry appeler Severus papa alors qu'il avait appelé son véritable père James.

Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque à ce sujet bien qu'il ait remarqué le petit sourire de Severus qui avait du se faire a peu près la même remarque au sujet du nom attribué à James et à lui.

- « Et si je te racontais ce qui se passait vraiment quand on était au collège ? » demanda le lycanthrope, espérant que cela suffirait à amener Harry à lui parler. « Je doute que Severus t'en ait dit beaucoup sur cette époque… et de toute façon, il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il ne sait pas…Comme ça tu pourras juger si tu peux avoir confiance en moi ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant à cette proposition puis acquiesça en se callant un peu plus confortablement dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci avait fait une légère grimace à l'idée que tout ce passé qu'il avait souhaité oublier soit dévoilé à Harry mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de resserrer légèrement ses bras autour du garçon qui sentit la légère réticence de son père.

- « Papa ? Ça va p-pas ? »

- « C'est rien, ne t'en fait pas. C'est juste que je n'aime pas beaucoup parler de cette époque. » Lui expliqua Severus.

- « Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'on t'a fait pendant nos études Severus. On n'était que des gamins imbéciles à l'époque. »

- « Certaines choses ne sont pas pardonnables… même pour des gamins comme tu le dis. Mais c'est du passé, ce n'est pas la peine de revenir la dessus et de toute façon, si je devais vouloir des excuses de quelqu'un tu ne serais pas le premier sur ma liste… toi tu ne m'as jamais vraiment fait quelque chose. Ma seule raison de t'en vouloir est que tu n'est jamais intervenu pour les arrêter alors que tu en avais le pouvoir… mais vas-y raconte-lui ce que tu voulais dire, qu'on en finisse rapidement… »

- « Très bien… » Fit Lupin en se relevant du sol pour aller s'installer dans un fauteuil.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença son récit :

- « Je suis entré à Poudlard en 71, la même année que ton père, Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black et Severus… Sais-tu qui est Sirius Black ? »

- « Il sait que Black est son parrain et qu'il était ami avec Potter, tu peux continuer. »

-

- « D'accord… Severus a été répartit à Serpentard et nous autres, nous nous sommes tous retrouvés à Gryffondor et avons partagé le même dortoir. James et Sirius étaient tous les deux des étudiants très doués et ils avaient un caractère jovial et très démonstratif alors que Peter et moi étions beaucoup plus réservés ; Peter en raison d'une grande timidité et moi par peur d'être rejeté. Ayant un caractère semblable, James et Sirius se sont immédiatement liés d'amitié… dès le voyage dans le Poudlard Express si je ne m'abuse… cependant ils ne nous ont pas laissés de côté et nous ont demandé de nous joindre à eux. Heureusement que ce sont eux qui ont fait le premier pas d'ailleurs, sinon, je ne sais pas si j'aurais osé… enfin bref, nous avons vite formé un groupe assez soudé. Ils se sont cependant rapidement posés des questions à mon sujet. Tous les mois, je quittais le collège pour quelques jours et avant et après cette période, je semblait toujours très fatigué. Bien entendu, j'avais des excuses toutes prêtes à leur servir : une tante mourante, ma mère malade, etcetera… mais comme tu t'en doutes, ça n'a pas marché bien longtemps et ils ont fini par ne plus y croire. A force de chercher, ils ont fini par découvrir, à l'aide d'un calendrier lunaire, que mes absences correspondaient toujours aux jours de pleine lune. De là, la solution leur est apparue d'elle même : ils ont compris que j'étais un loup-garou. C'était vers le milieu de notre deuxième année et quand ils me l'ont dit, je me suis effondré en larme, croyant qu'ils allaient me fuir, comme tous les autres avant eux. Mais au lieu de ça, ils se sont regroupés autour de moi en m'ont prit dans leurs bras en me permettant de trouver une solution pour m'aider ou au moins me soutenir. Comme tu le sais peut-être, la potion tue-loup classique est une découverte assez récente et à l'époque, mes transformations étaient très douloureuses… »

- « Je sais, papa et Dumbledore m'en ont parlé quand ils m'ont raconté ce qu'avait fait Black à papa… » Murmura Harry qui avait cessé de pleurer, ne reniflant plus que de temps à autre.

- « Alors tu lui as raconté cette histoire… » Murmura Remus qui s'était toujours sentit mal en pensant à ce qu'il aurait pu faire ce jour là.

- « Oui… et je lui ai aussi dit que tu n'y étais pour rien. »

Remus hocha la tête pour le remercier et poursuivit :

- « Comme je te le disais, ils voulaient trouver un moyen pour rendre mes pleines lunes moins pénibles… et ils l'ont trouvé ! Ils ont décidé de devenir animagus pour pouvoir rester avec moi ces nuits là. Ça leur a prit trois ans pour y parvenir sans que personne, pas même Albus, ne découvre ce qu'ils mijotaient, et ils m'ont accompagné pour la première fois en fin de 5ème année. »

- « Attends ! » l'interrompit Severus. « Tu viens bien de dire que Pettigrow, cet incapable, a réussi à devenir animagus ? »

- « Oui, avec l'aide de James et Sirius. Mais je te signale que cet incapable n'a pas hésité à donner sa vie pour retrouver celui qui avait trahis James et Lily ! » Fit remarquer Remus d'une voix froide.

- « … »

- « Continuez professeur, s'il vous plait. » demanda Harry. « Quelles formes avaient-ils prit ? »

- « Et bien, Peter se transformait en rat, on l'avait même surnommé Queudver à cause de sa queue. Sirius, c'était un chien… Patmol, et James…Cornedrue…à cause de ses bois de cerf. Pour ne pas que je me sente isolé, ils m'avaient à moi aussi donné un surnom : Moony. C'est le soutien qu'ils m'ont apporté en prenant la décision de se transformer qui a d'ailleurs scellé pour des années notre amitié. Parallèlement à ça, James et Sirius passaient leur temps à faire des blagues aux Serpentards et comme tu le sais ils aimaient particulièrement s'en prendre à Severus. James et Sirius étaient très complémentaires. Alors que James maniait les sorts, Sirius lui maniait les mots. Peter et moi par contre, entrions rarement dans les conflits, même si, comme l'a dit Severus, nous n'avons jamais rien fait pour les empêcher d'agir. Peter considérait James et Sirius comme des dieux vivants et passait son temps à les admirer tandis que moi, sans doute par reconnaissance et par peur de les perdre, je n'ai jamais osé me dresser contre eux. Mais bon, revenons à l'histoire. On se faisait appeler les maraudeurs et on avait même crée une carte à notre nom sur laquelle étaient notés tous les passages secrets que l'on avait découvert et grâce à laquelle on pouvait même voir les personnes présentes dans le château et le lieu où elles se trouvaient. »

- « Ça explique comment vous faisiez pour toujours échapper à Rusard quand vous vous baladiez la nuit pour aller ensorceler la nourriture dans les cuisines ! C'est pour ça que toutes vos blagues aboutissaient. »

- « En effet, c'était grâce à la carte. Mais aussi grâce à la cape d'invisibilité de James… je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue d'ailleurs… »

- « C'est moi qui l'ait… enfin qui l'avait. Elle est restée avec mes anciennes affaires… »

- « Voilà qui explique bien des choses… c'est toi alors que j'ai senti il y a bientôt deux ans dans un couloir alors que je me disputait avec Quirell au sujet de la pierre philosophale ? Et c'est comme ça aussi que tu t'es glissé dans la réserve n'est ce pas ? J'étais certain que c'était toi, même si je n'en avais jamais eu la preuve.»

- « Oui… je …je cherchait des informations sur Nicolas Flamel… avec Ron et Hermione, on avait découvert qu'il avait un rapport avec ce que cachait touffu et… »

- « Touffu ? Tu veux dire que cette horreur qui a essayé de m'arracher la jambe a un nom ? »

- « Oui, c'est un des animaux d'Hagrid. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui nous a dit comment passer devant le chien sans se faire mordre… il ne l'a pas dit exprès, ça lui a échappé. » Ajouta précipitamment Harry en voyant son père se décomposer. « Un jour où on discutait avec lui, il nous a dit que la musique le rendait doux comme un agneau. »

- « Donc…c'est 'grâce' à Hagrid que tu t'es retrouvé face à Voldemort, en la personnel de Quirell, et que tu as failli te faire tuer ? »

- « … »

- « Si nous revenions aux maraudeurs ? » proposa Remus en voyant que son collègue commençait à s'énerver, promettant milles maux au garde-chasse pour avoir mit 'son fils' en danger.

- « Très bien. Dans ce cas, si tu nous disais ce qu'est devenue cette fameuse carte ? »

- « Rusard l'a brûlée à la fin de notre 7ème année. »

- « Pourquoi ? Elle lui aurait été utile pour traquer les étudiants pourtant ? » Demanda Severus.

- « Tout simplement parce qu'il n'a jamais su que c'était une carte. Pour les personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant, elle se présentait comme un simple parchemin qui insultait quiconque essayait de le lire… tu as d'ailleurs eu l'occasion de la tester si mes souvenirs sont bon… »

- « C'était ce bout de parchemin jauni ? Ce truc qui m'a traité de chauve-souris au nez crochu aux cheveux gras devant l'ensemble des gryffondor quand j'ai voulu voir ce que c'était ? »

- « Hum…oui. Seules les personnes connaissant le mot de passe pouvaient s'en servir. Donc comme je le disais, Rusard l'a brûlée devant nos yeux… après nous avoir donné à chacun un mois de retenue pour s'être fait traité de 'vieux troll des cavernes vermoulu' »

- « Attendez… Papa, tu veux dire que c'est à cause de ça que les élèves t'appellent 'la vieille chauve-souris des cachots' ou 'bâtard graisseux' ? »

- « Pas seulement… tu te doute bien que le 'bâtard' viens de mon comportement en cours. Mais pour le reste, ça vient bien de là. Comme je n'étais pas apprécié, tu te doute que ces mots ont vite circulé dans le collège et le bouche à oreille a fait que les élèves les connaissent encore aujourd'hui… par un parent ou un grand frère, selon les cas… et ils les utilisent dès que j'ai le dos tourné sans même en connaître l'origine. » Expliqua Severus.

- « … Alors c'est en partie à cause de mon père que tu es traité comme ça ? Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu m'as détesté dès que tu m'as vu… »

- « C'est …il n'y avait pas que ça qui m'a fait réagir comme ça face à toi… » Avoua Severus « …et de toute façon, si ça n'avait pas été ces surnoms, ils auraient trouvé autre chose… et je préfère encore ça au 'bloc de glace écossais' qui a été attribué à Minerva pas les élèves de ma maison ou au 'vieux débris glucosé' qu'ils utilisent pour nommer Albus . »

- « Mais… pourquoi ils s'en prenaient à toi… et qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » demanda Harry, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les maraudeurs avaient pu détester son nouveau père au point de se faire haïr de celui-ci.

- « Pour Sirius, c'était simplement un moyen détourné de se venger de sa famille et James espérait épater Lily en s'en prenant à celui qu'il considéré comme un serpent plongé dans la magie noire. Bien entendu, le plus souvent, Severus répliquait mais il ne faisait pas le poids à deux contre un à l'époque. James et Sirius n'hésitaient donc pas à le ridiculiser ou l'humilier en public. Ils l'avaient surnommé Servilus ou Servilo et… »

- « Jusqu'à quel point ? » demanda Harry en coupant les explications de Lupin, une boule en travers de la gorge, sachant ce que sa faisait d'être humilié à longueur de temps.

- « … je… je crois que le pire qu'ils aient fait, c'était ce jour en 5ème année…après les buses … » commença Remus en regardant Severus dans les yeux, hésitant à poursuivre son récit qui il s'en doutait devait être le pire souvenir de la scolarité de son collègue.

Sentant son père se tendre à l'idée de se remémorer ce souvenir, Harry passa ses bras autour de sa taille et colla sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Comprenant que son fils voulait d'une certaine façon le protéger, Severus lui passa la main dans les cheveux et prit légèrement appui avec son menton sur la tête d'Harry, se contentant d'acquiescer en resserrant encore un peu plus son fils contre lui, comme pour se rassurer lui-même cette fois-ci.

- « L'épreuve de défense contre les forces du mal, qui marquait la fin des examens venait de se terminer. » commença Remus. « James, Sirius, Peter et moi, on était sortit dans le parc pour profiter du beau temps et on s'était installé sous un arbre près du lac. Je m'étais vite plongé dans la lecture comme à mon habitude tandis que James, lui, avait sortit un vif d'or, qu'il avait 'emprunté', de sa poche et s'amusait à le laisser filer et à le rattraper sous l'oeil admiratif de Peter. Sirius lui s'ennuyait. C'est alors que James aperçu Severus qui traversait la pelouse à moins de deux mètres de notre position. Il en a bien entendu immédiatement fait part à Sirius qui bondit sur ses pieds, heureux de s'être trouvé une distraction. »

- « Attendez… vous voulez dire qu'ils s'en sont prit à papa juste parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient ? »

- « Oui… c'était d'ailleurs souvent pour cela qu'ils insultaient les Serpentards, ou qu'avec mon aide et celle de Peter, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'une blague leur tombe dessus. C'est aussi pour ça que même si James et Sirius étaient considérés comme les meilleurs élèves de l'école, notre groupe était aussi vu comme regroupant les pires élèves jamais admis. »

- « Et les profs ne faisaient rien ? » demanda Harry

- « Bien sûr que si. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les maraudeurs détiennent aujourd'hui encore le record d'heure de retenues distribuées au cours d'une scolarité. Si je me souviens bien, Rusard avait même une étagère qui nous était totalement consacrée. Étant le plus posé du groupe, les professeurs m'avaient même nommés préfet mais comme tu le sais, je n'ai jamais pu les arrêter par crainte de les voir s'éloigner de moi. Les seules fois où j'intervenais, c'est quand un de leur projet de blague allait trop loin. Comme ce jour où ils voulaient faire léviter Severus jusqu'au milieu du lac en plein hiver et le laisser revenir à la nage. Mais continuons…Donc, Sirius s'était levé, immédiatement suivi par James et ils sont allés à la rencontre de Severus tandis que Peter et moi étions restés assis. Severus ne les avait pas remarqué et quand James l'interpella, il laissa tomber son sac pour se saisir de sa baguette. Cependant, James qui avait déjà la sienne en main ne lui en laissa pas le temps et lui lança un Expelliarmus qui envoya sa baguette quelques mètres plus loin pendant que Sirius lui, lui lançait un impedimenta qui le cloua au sol. Pendant ce temps, tous les élèves s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux et ils assistèrent donc à ce qui suivi. Sirius commença par lui demander comment c'était passé son examen et s'il avait pensé à attacher ses cheveux pour ne pas faire trop de taches de graisse sur sa copie puis a ricané en ajoutant qu'il y en aurait de toute façon puisqu'il avait gardé son gros nez collé à sa copie tout au long de l'épreuve en gribouillant sur sa copie. »

Severus grogna mais n'interrompit pas le lycanthrope.

- « Severus répondit en insultant Sirius et James mais ce dernier s'empressa de lui lancer un Récurvite pour lui apprendre, selon ses dires à 'parler correctement à ceux qui lui sont supérieur'. De grosses bulles de savon roses et de la mousse commençaient à sortir de la bouche de Severus quand ta mère, qui a cette époque ne sortait pas encore avec James, intervint pour défendre Severus. En suivit une longue dispute, comme cela arrivait souvent, entre James et Lily. Pendant ce temps, le sortilège d'entrave avait cessé d'agir et Severus avait récupéré sa baguette. Il lança un sort qui manqua James de peu mais celui-ci riposta et suspendit Severus la tête en bas, dévoilant à tout le monde son caleçon, qui, manque de chance pour lui était vraiment laid et vieux. »

- « Je n'avais pas la chance d'avoir des parents qui me donnaient tout ce que je voulais moi ! » murmura Severus.

- « Mais pourtant la famille Snape est une vieille famille de sang-purs, tout comme les Malefoy ! » fit remarquer Harry.

- « Et comme les Weasley. Si j'avais eu autant d'argent que les Malefoy, les maraudeurs n'auraient jamais eu l'occasion de se moquer de mes robes rapiécées ou de mes livres usés et aujourd'hui, j'habiterais dans un manoir et pas dans une petite maison, même si elle me suffit largement. »

- « Tu as raison… j'y avais pas pensé. Pourtant, quand on est allé à Gringotts, tu… enfin ton coffre était loin d'être vide. »

- « C'est l'argent que j'ai gagné grâce à mes recherches et découvertes dans le domaine des potions. Pour la potion tue-loup, (la première version) par exemple. Et comme je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'être très dépensier avant de t'avoir avec moi, j'ai réussi à accumuler pas mal d'argent. Mais ne t'en fais pas, à présent j'ai largement de quoi vivre confortablement et il y en a largement assez pour nous deux et cela, même en t'offrant des cadeaux. » Termina Severus en se rappelant la réticence d'Harry à ce qu'il dépense quelque chose pour lui lorsqu'ils avaient été pour la première fois au chemin de traverse et ne souhaitant pas qu'il en revienne là.

- « Tu es sûr ? » demanda quand même Harry. « Parce que tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de… »

- « Certain, ne t'en fait pas. »

- « Alors la potion tue-loup, c'est toi qui l'a inventée ? Je croyais que celui qui l'avait découverte avait voulu rester anonyme ? » Demanda Remus que ce sujet intéressait au plus haut point pour les améliorations que cela avait apporté à sa vie.

- « C'est le cas. Très peu de personnes savent que c'est moi. J'ai fait cette découverte par hasard pendant mes études supérieures de potion et j'ai demandé à ce que mon nom reste secret à cause de ma position d'espion (même si je n'avais donné à la raison de ce choix à personne). Cependant, la vente du brevet autorisant sa fabrication à grande échelle m'a rapporté énormément et encore aujourd'hui, chaque flacon vendu me rapporte quelque chose. » Expliqua Severus.

- « Jamais nous n'avons pensé à l'époque que tu n'avais pas d'argent tu sais. On se disait simplement, enfin Sirius disait que tes parents avaient sans doute réalisé à quel point tu étais répugnant et que même eux ne voulaient pas s'occuper de toi. » Raconta rapidement Lupin sous le regard noir de son vis-à-vis avant de reprendre où il avait été interrompu. « Sous la pression de Lily, James laissa finalement retomber Severus sur le sol mais Sirius s'empressa de le pétrifier alors qu'il se relevait ce qui le fit tomber face contre terre, raide comme une planche sous les rires de nombreuses personnes présentes. Lily était tellement furieuse que James leva le sort de Sirius, libérant ainsi Severus, et lui disant qu'il avait de la chance que Lily soit là. Severus s'est alors relevé en crachant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale sang-de-bourbe comme elle. »

- « QUOI ? » cria Harry en se détachant légèrement de Severus pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- « Comme si j'avais eu le choix. Tous le monde me voyait déjà comme un futur mangemorts ; autant les alliés de Voldemort que ses ennemis. Qu'est ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ? La remercier ? Comment pensez-vous que les futurs mangemorts qui étaient dans ma maison l'auraient prit ? Severus Snape, futur allié qui se fait sauver par une née moldue et qui en plus la remercie ? A la prochaine rencontre avec le seigneur des ténèbres, j'étais un homme mort, ou au moins bon pour une longue séance de doloris. »

- « Je n'avais jamais vu ça sous cet angle… » Admit Remus. « En tout cas, Lily partit furieuse en promettant à Severus de ne plus s'occuper de ses affaires désormais et lui faisant remarquer qu'il ferait bien de changer de caleçon, ce qui déclancha une nouvelle salve de rires. James demanda alors à Severus de s'excuser et comme bien entendu, il ne le fit pas, James le suspendit à nouveau dans les airs avant de demander aux spectateurs qui voulait qu'il retire son caleçon à 'Servilo'. »

- « Il ne l'a quand même pas fait ? » demanda Harry d'une petite voix, horrifié et honteux du comportement de son ancien père envers celui qui l'avait à présent remplacé.

- « Non… » Répondit Severus d'une voix légèrement étranglée. « Pas par générosité mais uniquement parce qu'il n'en a pas eu le temps. McGonagall est arrivée à ce moment là et a dispersé tout le monde en donnant une semaine de retenue à James et Sirius et trois heures à Lupin pour ne pas avoir arrêté ses amis. »

- « Alors mon père était bien aussi mauvais et imbus de sa personne que tu me le disais lors de ma première année ? » murmura Harry.

- « Quand on était au collège. Mais une fois que sa tête à un peu dégonflé, ce qui correspond d'ailleurs au moment où il a commencé à sortir avec ta mère, James est devenu quelqu'un de bien. » Expliqua Remus alors qu'Harry, plongé dans ses pensées l'écoutait à peine.

Il avait toujours pensé que Severus avait exagéré lorsqu'il parlait de James Potter de façon si négative et il avait toujours été fier d'être comparé à lui jusqu'à maintenant. Seulement là, il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que James était bien le personnage arrogant qu'il lui avait décrit. Lui qui savait exactement ce que l'on ressentait à être humilié au milieu d'un cercle de spectateur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'idée de ce que Severus avait subit. Et il n'en revenait pas que malgré cela, il l'ait recueilli et qu'il prenne soin de lui… avec ce que James lui avait fait subir… Harry pensait qu'il ne méritait pas son amour à cause de ça.

- « je t'interdit de penser comme ça ! »

- « Q-quoi ? »

- « Je t'interdit de penser que tu ne mérites pas que je prenne soin de toi à cause de ce que ton père m'a fait ! » expliqua Severus en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- « Mais je n'ai pas dit que… comment sais-tu ? »

- « Tu l'as pensé tellement fort que je l'ai entendu. C'est James qui m'a fait ça, pas toi… même s'il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre comme tu as pu le constater lors de ta première année. »

- « Justement. Pourquoi et comment en est tu venu à considérer Harry comme ton fils alors que tu le détestait apparemment autant que son père ? » Demanda Remus qui n'avait pas oublié le but premier du long récit qu'il venait de faire.

Severus regarda Harry dans les yeux, attendant son accord. Celui-ci détourna un instant la tête pour fixer Remus avant de demander :

- « Vous me promettez que jamais vous ne le direz à quiconque ? »

- « Je te le promet Harry. » jura Lupin.

Harry sonda un instant son regard mais n'y lisant que de la sincérité et de la curiosité, il donna son accord à Severus, et Severus raconta :

-

_L'arrivée de la chouette couverte de sang, son départ pour Privet Drive, son arrivée et les bruits qu'il avait entendu… la découverte d'Harry en sang en train de se faire violé par son oncle…ses supplications pour ne pas qu'il l'emmène à Poudlard… le sortilège d'illusion… le retour chez lui et l'état horrifiant d'Harry… les jours passés à le soigner alors qu'il était inconscient… le souhait d'Harry d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui l'aime… la proposition de le faire devenir quelqu'un d'autre… Harry qui lui demande d'être son père… l'histoire inventée pour Dumbledore et les autres…les difficultés qu'à eu Harry à se remettre à vivre… ses cauchemars, les nuits passées à le réconforter… le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour qu'il retrouve une santé correcte…et finalement comment la rencontre avec un détraqueur avait fait replonger Harry dans un état similaire à celui de l'année précédente._

_-_

Quand Severus s'arrêta, Harry s'était remit trembler dans ses bras, se rappelant les durs moments qu'il avait vécu et qui à cause du détraqueur étaient encore tout frais dans sa mémoire.

Remus lui était blême. Il avait porté les mains à sa bouche et semblait en état de choc.

- « Oh Merlin… comment ont-il pu…pourquoi ? …c'est son neveu… pourquoi… Oh Merlin si j'avais su… si seulement j'avais insisté… si…oh Merlin… »

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'si j'avais su' Lupin ? Ne me dis pas que tu as eu l'occasion de le sortir de là et que tu n'as pas voulu le prendre avec toi ? Tu ne l'as quand même pas laissé chez ces moldus pour ne pas être dérangé dans ta petite vie tranquille ? »

- « Mais ça ne va pas Severus ? Comment peux-tu imaginé que je puisse faire une chose pareille ? »

- « Dans ce cas explique-toi, que voulais tu dire ? »

- « James et Lily se sont mariés en 79 et quelques mois après leur mariage, Lily est tombée enceinte. James était fou de joie quand il l'a apprit et nous a immédiatement fait venir Sirius et moi, Peter étant à l'époque en mission pour l'ordre dans l'est. »

- « L'ordre ? »

- « L'ordre du phénix. Durant la guerre contre Voldemort, cette organisation centralisait ceux qui, sorciers ou cracmols, se battaient contre les mangemorts et leurs idées, regroupés autour de Dumbledore. James, Lily, Sirius Peter et moi en faisions partie, tout comme Severus, bien que cela, nous ne l'ayons su qu'après la disparition de Voldemort. » Expliqua rapidement Lupin. « Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous l'avons trouvé en train de sauter partout autour de Lily qui, tranquillement assise sur un fauteuil, le regardait faire avec un sourire amusé. Dès qu'on est entré, il nous a sauté dessus en nous annonçant la nouvelle puis a demandé à Sirius s'il acceptait d'être ton parrain. Il s'est ensuite tourné vers moi et m'a dit qu'à partir de maintenant, je serais tonton Moony… à moins que je préfère être 'ta marraine' mais je lui ai dit que tonton serait suffisant. J'ai rarement été plus heureux que ce jour là. Moi qui ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant, j'avais un neveu à aimer et c'était pour moi le plus beau des cadeaux. »

- « Pourquoi tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfant ? » demanda Harry sans se rendre compte qu'il commençait à tutoyer Remus.

- « Et bien pour plusieurs raisons. Les personnes qui se font mordre par un loup garou deviennent stériles et le ministère leur interdit l'adoption. Mais de toute façon, même sans cela, je n'en aurais jamais eu puisque deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants ensemble. »

- « Tu veux dire que tu… »

- « Oui… Sirius et moi vivions ensemble. » Répondit douloureusement Remus, se rappelant à quel point la trahison de son amant avait été difficile à accepter. « Une fois que tu es né » poursuivit-il, « J'ai passé le plus de temps possible avec toi en te racontant des histoire ou en te regardant simplement dormir. Lily disait même en rigolant que si je continuais comme ça, c'est moi que tu appellerais maman au lieu d'elle. Et puis un jour, tout a basculé. Voldemort a découvert l'endroit où toi et tes parents vous vous cachiez et les a tué. Dès le lendemain soir, quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, je me suis précipité chez Dumbledore. C'est lui qui m'a appris la trahison de Sirius et la mort de Peter. J'étais anéanti. Mon monde s'écroulait autour de moi et l'homme que j'aimais m'avait trahis. Cependant il y avait encore une personne a qui je tenais : toi Harry. J'ai demandé à Dumbledore de me confier ta garde mais celui-ci a refusé. Il t'avait déjà placé chez ta tante, pour une protection par le sang d'après ce qu'il m'avait expliqué, craignant que les mangemorts veuillent venger leur maître. Il m'a également dit que même si dans d'autres circonstances, lui n'aurait pas hésité un instant à me donner ta garde, le ministère ne l'aurait de toute façon pas laissé faire à cause de cette stupide loi…. Ce qui était malheureusement vrai, j'en étais bien conscient. J'ai donc abandonné l'idée de te prendre avec moi et je suis parti en pensant que de toute façon, tu serais plus heureux avec ta famille qu'avec un stupide loup-garou comme moi qui n'avait même pas su voir qu'un traître vivait avec lui. Je sais que j'aurais au moins du garder un œil sur toi mais j'étais tellement mal que pendant des mois, j'ai sombré dans une profonde dépression, laissant même mon loup intérieur prendre le dessus. Jamais je n'ai compris pourquoi Sirius a fait ça. Pourquoi il a trahi ses amis… pourquoi il m'a trahi moi… » Acheva Remus d'une voix enrouée, les larmes aux yeux.

- « Alors comme ça, Black et toi étiez ensemble ? Pourtant au collège, le peu de temps qu'il ne passait pas à me harceler, il le passer à draguer ou reluquer les filles. »

- « C'était une façade… on était ensemble depuis notre 4ème année mais comme on n'était pas sûr que ce soit bien vu, on est resté très discret… même après. Les seuls à être au courant étaient James, Lily et Peter. »

- « Je suis désolé pour toi Lupin. » dit sincèrement Severus.

- « Toi, tu es désolé pour moi ? Depuis quand Severus Snape éprouve t'il ce genre de choses ? »

- « Sans doute depuis qu'il a un fils et que ce fils a brisé les barrières qu'il avait érigé autour de son cœur. »

A suivre...


	24. retrouvailles

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**RAR pour les anonymes : **

**-** **Soazig, Patmol, Touraz, Lyly jenni944 :** Merci pour la review

**-Orphée Potter :** hum… ne pas taper ne pas taper…. Mais ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que Gaby pourra vraiment souffler…. Pourtant je l'aime cette pauvre petite chose

**- Mika :** Sirius va pointer le bout de son nez… enfin de sa truffe d'ici quelques chapitres. Pour le couple Remus-Sirius… et bien… je les ai toujours imaginé ensemble ces deux là. Alors après avoir longuement hésité sur un Severus-Remus j'ai gardé ma première idée.

**Saki123 :** merci pour la review. J'irai avec plaisir voir ton blog mais le site a coupé la fin de l'adresse alors si tu pouvais me la remettre…

**-severafan :** Si Lupin se mêle de ça c'est simplement parce qu'il aime Harry. Pour Sirius par contre, désolée de te décevoir mais il finira par connaître la vérité… Cependant, c'est fou ce qu'Azkaban peut changer un homme ! Donc… Pour hpfanfiction, c'est pas moi qui l'ai classée interdit aux moins de 18 ans, c'est les administrateurs… même si à mon avis, interdit aux moins de 16 ans suffit, mais bon…

**Petite grenouille :** ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fic, c'est juste que je mets plus de temps à écrire… chapitres plus longs oblige. Et en plus, j'ai changé une partie de l'intrigue ce qui fait que je suis obligée de remodeler l'histoire avant d'écrire d'autres chapitre, ce qui fait que j'avance moins vite, ce qui m'oblige à ne publier que toutes les 2 semaines…

**Encore merci à tous pour les reviews et place à la suite ! **

**… avec dans ce chapitre, l'arrivée d'un 'personnage' bien connu…. Tout poilu et orangé… je pense que vous voyez de qui je parle ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : retrouvailles**

Harry et Severus se tenaient depuis une vingtaine de minutes près du passage qui permettait de rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur depuis le Chemin de Traverse. Ils étaient déjà passés à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, pour retirer de l'argent et attendaient à présent les amis d'Harry qui devaient les rejoindre d'un instant à l'autre.

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée et le Chemin de Traverse était noir de monde. La rentrée à Poudlard étant le lendemain, beaucoup de familles venaient faire leurs achats de dernières minutes. Harry avait même eut l'occasion d'apercevoir les cheveux blonds de Drago Malefoy et son père tourner dans une ruelle et Roger Davies, le capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch qu'il s'était contenté de saluer d'un vague signe de tête sans lui prêter réellement attention, préférant se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait.

En effet, depuis leur arrivée sur le Chemin de Traverse il y a de cela presque une heure, Harry avait passé son temps à lancer des regards inquiets et méfiants autour de lui, se crispant dès que quelqu'un le frôlait sans faire attention. Il avait d'ailleurs refusé de lâcher la main de Severus ou de s'écarter de lui de plus de 50cm, restant presque caché dans ses robes, comme la première fois qu'ils étaient venus au Chemin de Traverse ensemble l'an passé.

L'explication à ce comportement était simple : c'était la première fois qu'il sortait de Poudlard depuis l'incident avec le détraqueur et alors qu'il avait, avec de grosses difficultés, repris l'habitude de déambuler seul dans le château, se retrouver immergé au milieu d'une foule bruyante composée d'inconnus, même avec son père à ses côtés, le rendait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il se sentait oppressé et n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation. Cela additionné à la crainte de croiser un détraqueur à un coin de rue le rendait presque malade. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas desserré les dents depuis leur arrivée.

-

Alors qu'Harry venait pour la énième fois de tressauter en entendant une porte claquer, Severus, inquiet de le voir se mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu décida de lui demander comment il allait.

- « Gaby ? Ça ne va pas ? »

- « Si ! Si ! » Répondit précipitamment Harry sans détourner les yeux d'un groupe de vielles femmes à l'aspect étrange qui passaient à quelques mètres d'eux.

- « 7 GALLIONS POUR UN CHAUDRON EN ÉTAIN ? C'EST DE LA FOLIE ! » hurla une petite femme rondelette à l'adresse du commerçant qui tenait la boutique de chaudron près de laquelle Harry et Severus se tenaient, faisant bondir le jeune garçon une fois de plus.

- « Gaby ? » insista Severus en relevant la tête de son fils de sa main libre de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, « Est ce que ça va ? »

- « Oui… tout… tout va bien. » répondit Harry d'une petite voix qui signifiait justement le contraire en se détournant du regard inquisiteur de son père.

- « Dans ce cas, tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu essaies de me broyer la main depuis près d'une heure ? » demanda Severus, même s'il se doutait bien de ce qui tracassait son fils.

- « Je… bon, c'est vrai, … je me sens pas très bien. » Avoua Harry en baissant la tête.

- « Gaby… » Soupira Severus en voyant l'attitude soumise d'Harry, attitude qu'il avait reprise depuis l'incident avec le détraqueur « Arrête de baisser la tête comme si tu étais en faute ! Tu as le droit de ne pas aller bien, je ne vais pas te disputer ou te punir, et encore moins te frapper parce que ça ne va pas. »

- « Je…je sais… »

- « Alors pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas me le dire ? Je t'ai pourtant de nombreuses fois dit que tu pouvais tout me raconter, d'autant plus quand quelque chose ne va pas. Tu ne dois pas essayer de cacher ce genre de choses. » Expliqua patiemment Severus pour la centième fois en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry avant de s'accroupir devant lui. « Alors ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai bien vu que depuis qu'on est là, tu es prêt à me sauter dans les bras au moindre bruit suspect et que tu te caches derrière moi à chaque fois qu'on croise quelqu'un avec une cape noire rabattue sur la tête ou que quelqu'un te frôle. »

- « … J'ai peur de croiser un détraqueur et …et …je …à chaque fois que quelqu'un que je ne connais pas me touche, je… j'ai l'impression que c'est lui… »

- « Écoute Gaby, il faut que tu essaies de faire abstraction de tout ça. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier ce qu'il t'a fait, je sais que c'est impossible. Ce que je te demande, c'est de réaliser qu'il ne peut plus rien te faire. Il ne connaît pas Gabriel Snape et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne mettra jamais un pied dans le monde magique à moins d'y être traîné de force. »

- « Je sais… mais si je croise encore un dét… »

- « Il n'y a aucun risque ici Gaby. Tu sais bien qu'avec le nombre de plaintes qu'a reçu le ministère, ils ont été obligés de retirer ces horreurs des lieux publics la journée et de les remplacer par des aurors, non ? Alors arrête de penser à eux et profite de cette journée. Il n'y a aucune raison que tu en croises un aujourd'hui et de toute façon, je te promets que je ne les laisserais plus te faire du mal, plus jamais. »

Severus se redressa avant de poursuivre, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de son fils, comme pour lui prouver la sincérité de ses paroles :

- « Il n'y a que toi qui puisse surmonter cette peur de les voir surgir à n'importe quel moment et tu dois le faire si tu veux recommencer à vivre comme avant. Je sais que c'est difficile et je ne te demande pas d'y parvenir aujourd'hui, mais je sais que tu en es capable Gaby !… et je t'aiderais du mieux que je peux. »

- « Merci papa. » répondit Harry.

Severus lui fit un sourire ravi et soulagé en voyant qu'il avait enfin comprit qu'il ne devait plus se laisser porter par son passé. Il pouvait enfin lire dans son regard la détermination et l'envie de vivre qu'il y cherchait depuis dix jours.

-------------------------------

Dix jours : dix jours qu'ils avaient rencontré le détraqueur. Six jours que Gaby avait fait la connaissance de Lupin et seulement 48 heures qu'il pouvait de nouveau se balader seul dans le château malgré les nombreux essais et stratagèmes mis en places par Severus pour lui faire mettre les pieds hors de l'appartement sans lui. Sur les conseils de Pompom, il avait même été jusqu'à passer une journée entière à se balader dans les couloirs avec son fils, faisant ainsi plusieurs fois le tour du château pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et qu'aucun détraqueur ne se cachait dans un coin sombre ou derrière une armure. Et pourtant, il n'y avait eu aucune amélioration. Dès qu'Harry avait essayé de sortir seul le jour suivant, sa poitrine s'était serrée, l'air s'était fait plus rare et il avait été obligé d'aller se blottir dans ses bras pour pouvoir se calmer. Cet épisode avait été suivi d'une longue crise de larmes qui avait obligé Severus à lui donner un peu de potion calmante et qui l'avait plongé dans un état encore plus difficile puisqu'il commençait à douter de pouvoir de nouveau sortir seul un jour malgré ses efforts. Cependant, il y a de cela deux jours, tout s'était débloqué.

Severus, prit par une réunion qui durait plus longtemps que prévu avait fait appeler un elfe de maison pour que celui-ci aille prévenir Harry et lui serve le déjeuner dans leur appartement. L'elfe avait donc transplané dans le salon mais malheureusement, ou heureusement, il avait atterrit juste devant Harry qui, effrayé par cette soudaine apparition était sorti en hurlant dans le couloir. L'elfe, qui n'avait pas pu accomplir sa mission l'avait alors suivi afin de lui délivrer son message et Harry, voyant son assaillant le suivre avait parcouru à toute vitesse, et sans même s'en rendre compte, la moitié du château pour rejoindre son père. Ce n'est qu'après avoir sauté dans les bras d'un Severus à la fois surprit et ravi de le voir là qu'il se rendit compte que son monstre n'était qu'un pauvre elfe de maison. Il se sentit alors tellement idiot qu'il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en marmonnant qu' « on a pas idée d'apparaître comme ça devant les gens sans prévenir », avant de réaliser qu'il avait enfin réussi à sortir de l'appartement et de sauter à nouveau au cou de son père, le faisant basculer en arrière sous le rire des autres professeurs.

-----------------------------

- « Gaby ! » entendit soudain Severus, sortant de ses pensées.

Il eut juste le temps de s'écarter qu'une touffe de cheveux bruns ébouriffés se jetait sur son fils.

- « Salut Hermione, je suis content de te revoir ! » répondit celui-ci avec un sourire légèrement crispé en se dégageant des bras de son amie.

- « Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir ! Bonjour professeur Snape. » Ajouta t-elle précipitamment en remarquant la présence de Severus aux côtés de Gaby.

- « Miss Granger. » salua Severus d'une voix moins froide que celle qu'il utilisait habituellement avec ses élèves. « Savez vous qui nous devons encore attendre ? »

- « Euh… Ron m'a écrit qu'il ne pourrait pas venir puisque sa mère l'a privé de sortie dès leur retour d'Égypte en 'récompense' de ses exploits de l'an passé. Par contre Terry et Neville ne devraient plus tarder, Monsieur… d'ailleurs les voilà ! » Termina t-elle en désignant les deux garçons qui venaient de franchir le passage permettant d'entrer sur le chemin de Traverse.

- « Salut Gaby ! Bonjour professeur. »

- « Jeunes gens. »

- « Euh… on peut y aller Gaby ? » demanda Terry assez pressé de quitter son professeur de potion même si celui-ci était nettement remonté dans son estime l'année précédente avec l'attitude plus humaine qu'il avait montré à divers occasions.

- « oui, si tu veux mais…ça…ça vous dérange si mon père reste avec nous ? Je n'me sens pas très bien depuis quelques jours alors je… »

- « C'est bon Gaby, on comprend. » répondit immédiatement Hermione. « Ca ne nous pose aucun problème. Pas vrai les garçons ? »

- « Non, aucun…le pro…enfin, ton père peu rester avec nous. » Balbutia Neville alors que Terry acquiesçait d'un mouvement de tête, ne voulant pas froisser son professeur.

- « Allons, ne faites pas cette tête, je ne vais pas vous mordre ! » plaisanta Severus qui avait passé ses bras autour des épaules d'Harry qui se tenait devant lui, légèrement appuyé contre son torse. « Alors ? Par où on commence ? »

- « Je… euh…Comme vous voulez professeur. » répondit Hermione interdite face à l'attitude détendue de son professeur qui était décidément bien différente de ce à quoi il les avait habitué en cours.

Même son apparence semblait différente mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer en quoi. Il portait son habituelle robe noire et pourtant, un détail, dans son aspect le rendait différent de celui qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir, mais ce détail lui échappait.

- « Dans ce cas, commençons par l'herboriste. C'est la boutique la plus proche. Je suppose que vous avez tous besoin de renouveler votre stock d'ingrédients ? »

Les trois jeunes acquiescèrent et emboîtèrent le pas à leur professeur, restant quand même légèrement tendus de devoir passer l'après-midi en sa compagnie, bien que celui-ci s'avérait mieux disposé que d'habitude.

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, ils ressortaient de l'échoppe, prenant la direction du magasin de quidditch qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue.

- « Est ce que tu as retrouvé ta pince à brindilles ? » demanda Severus en franchissant la porte de la boutique.

- « Oui, elle était au fond de ma valise. Par contre, je n'ai plus de crème à polir. »

- « Dans ce cas, pendant que tu fais le tour avec tes amis, je vais aller en acheter. »

- « D'accord papa mais… tu reste dans le magasin hein ? » demanda Harry d'une voix suppliante qui surprit légèrement ses amis qui ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça. Enfin, sauf Neville mais c'était après que Ron l'ait roué de coup alors que là, il ne risquait absolument rien.

- « Mais oui, ne t'en fait pas. Je vais juste voir le vendeur. » Répondit Severus avant de s'éloigner.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent attention au regard étrange que leur lança Hermione en les entendant parler et au moment où elle allait demander à Harry pourquoi il avait peur que son père s'éloigne, elle fut devancée par une exclamation de surprise venant de sa droite.

- « Waouh ! Regarde ça ! » S'extasia Terry en désignant un superbe balai de course.

Harry s'approcha et en un coup d'œil, il reconnu le magnifique prototype qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'essayer pendant les vacances.

Juste à côté était posé une petite pancarte qui ventait les mérites de cette nouvelle merveille.

-

_L'Éclair de Feu :_

_Avec sa ligne aérodynamique et son manche en bois de frêne vernis garanti inattaquable, ce balai représente le dernier cri en matière de technologie. Chaque model porte sur le manche un numéro de fabrication gravé à la main qui garanti sa qualité. Les branches de bouleau soigneusement sélectionnées ont été taillées une à une pour obtenir le meilleur coefficient de pénétration dans l'air, donnant à l'Éclair de Feu un équilibre et une précision insurpassable._

_Avec des accélérations de 0 à 240 km/h en dix secondes et un sortilège de freinage à toute épreuve, l'Éclair de Feu offre les meilleurs performances et les meilleurs sécurités actuellement disponibles sur le marché._

_Prix sur demande._

_-_

- « Tu te rends compte ? De 0 à 240 km/h en dix secondes ! Ca doit être génial ! » S'exclama Terry qui avait lu l'écriteau en même temps qu'Harry.

- « C'est même encore mieux que ça ! T'as l'impression d'avoir des ailes à une telle vitesse et tout ce que tu vois, c'est des couleurs mélangées, comme si tu… »

- « Attends ! Tu l'as déjà essayé ? Ton père ne t'en as quand même pas offert un ? » Demanda Terry incrédule tandis que Neville et Hermione s'étaient légèrement rapprochés pour prendre part à la discussion.

- « Bien sûr que non ! Il est sortit il y a seulement quinze jours dans le commerce. Et puis tu as vu le panneau ? Prix sur demande ! Cette merveille doit valoir une vraie fortune ! »

- « Mais comment as-tu pu l'essayer alors ? » demanda à son tour Neville.

- « Et bien, au début des vacances, papa m'a fait une surprise. Il m'a bandé les yeux et m'a emmené par portoloin. Quand j'ai enlevé le bandeau, je me trouvais dans un stade de quidditch avec l'équipe des Tornades de Tutshill au grand complet devant moi. »

- « Tu as rencontré les Tornades ? » Demandèrent d'une seule voix Terry et Neville qui étaient eux aussi supporters de cette équipe. « Allez raconte, c'était comment ? »

- « C'était absolument fantastique ! J'ai assisté à l'entraînement au complet et ils ont même joué un vrai match de quidditch. Je n'avais jamais vu personne voler aussi bien qu'eux, ils sont incroyables ! Et quand Merwyn Finwick fait une feinte de Wronski, c'était…c'était waouh ! Et en plus c'est un type vraiment sympathique et…»

- « Tu lui as parlé ? Tu lui as vraiment parlé ? »

- « Oui. Papa le connaît, c'était un de ses élèves. C'est grâce à lui qu'on a pu assister à l'entraînement d'ailleurs. Bref… A la fin du match, il est venu nous rejoindre dans les tribunes et c'est là qu'il m'a montré son balai. Il a dit que c'était un prototype mais que si je voulais je pouvais l'essayer. C'est donc ce que j'ai fait. »

- « Et alors ? C'était comment ? »

- « Vraiment génial ! J'avais jamais été aussi vite ni enchaîné de telles figures. J'ai même fait peur à mon père sans le vouloir mais j'étais tellement à l'aise que je ne m'en suis aperçu qu'en redescendant. »

- « Tu as réussi à faire peur à ton père ? » demanda Terry en jetant un regard à Severus qui, un peu plus loin, avait une discussion animée avec un vendeur qui semblait rétrécir à vue d'œil devant l'impressionnant professeur. « J'ai du mal à imaginer cet homme avoir peur de quelque chose. » ajouta t-il en tournant la tête vers ses amis.

- « Il n'a pas eu peur de quelque chose Terry. » rectifia Hermione. « Il a eu peur pour son fils, c'est différent. »

- « Peut être mais ça n'empêche pas que Gaby devait être impressionnant. »

- « Il était très impressionnant ! » fit soudain une voix grave juste à côté d'eux, les faisant sursauter. « Mais s'il veut pouvoir profiter de sa place d'attrapeur, je ne lui conseille pas de recommencer ce genre de choses. Je vois que tu es encore une fois en admiration devant ce balai ! » Termina Severus en désignant l'objet en question d'un signe de tête.

- « J'étais pas en admiration ! » Ronchonna Harry faussement vexé par le ton moqueur de son père. « Je leur expliquait seulement… »

- « A quel point il est fantastique, sensationnel, rapide, le meilleur balai que tu n'ais jamais essayé, etc., etc.… je connais ! Tu as bien du me le répéter une centaine de fois ! » Ricana Severus alors qu'Harry croissait les bras, cette fois réellement vexé.

- « On y va ? » fit-il en ignorant son père. « Puisque je n'ai même pas le droit de regarder, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ! »

Il partit sans attendre vers la porte d'un pas décidé avant de faire demi-tour et d'attraper son père par la main, le tirant derrière lui sous les regards amusés de ses amis.

- « Alors, comme ça, tu es attrapeur ? Tu as pris la place de Cho ? » Demanda Terry en les suivant hors du magasin.

- « Oui. Flitwick m'a envoyé un mot pour me dire qu'elle prenait le poste de poursuiveur et que la place d'attrapeur me revenait. » Expliqua Harry, toujours légèrement contrarié par la moquerie de son père.

- « Elle a bien fait. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera meilleure à ce poste. Tu sais si d'autres postes seront libres cette année ? »

- « Pourquoi ? Toi aussi tu aimerais jouer au quidditch ? » Demanda Neville qui marchait juste derrière eux avec Hermione.

- « Évidemment ! C'est le plus beau sport du monde ! »

- « Je suis désolé Terry mais tous les autres postes sont déjà pris. L'année prochaine peut-être ? »

- « Oui. » fit Terry, déçu.

- « Il n'y a pas de quoi être aussi dépité. Ce n'est qu'un simple sport après tout ! Je ne comprends pas pourq… » Commença Hermione avant de se taire, quatre regards noirs fixés sur elle.

- « Miss Granger… quand on ne sait pas de quoi on parle, il vaut souvent mieux se taire. Le quidditch n'est pas un simple sport comme vous dites. C'est … »

- « C'est quoi ça ? » glapit soudain Neville en désignant la vitrine du magasin le plus proche qui se trouvait être celle de Fleury et Bott, la librairie.

Ils s'approchèrent de l'endroit en question et virent, au lieu de l'habituelle exposition de grimoires, une grande cage en fer dans laquelle étaient enfermés une centaine de livres. Des pages déchirées volaient dans tous les sens tandis que les livres se livraient à des matchs de lutte, s'agrippant dans des prises furieuses ponctuées de féroces claquements de couvertures. Les livres, en dehors de leur caractère apparemment très difficile, étaient plutôt beaux à regarder. Ils avaient une élégante couverture verte qui semblait faite en cuire épais, sans doute de la peau de dragon, sur laquelle on pouvait lire, gravé en lettres d'or, 'Le monstrueux livre des monstres'.

- « Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je vais le tuer… » Grogna Severus qui regardait lui aussi la vitrine.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a professeur ? » demanda Hermione pour qui les livres avaient toujours été un des sujets de conversation favori.

- « Il y a que cet homme est complètement fou ! Choisir **ce **livre… il est complètement inconscient ! Et Dumbledore est aussi fou que lui pour lui avoir confier ce poste ! »

- « Quoi ? Tu veux dire que… » Commença Harry en sortant sa liste scolaire de sa poche. « … c'est … c'est le livre qu'a choisi Hagrid pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques ! »

- « QUOI ? » crièrent d'une même voix les trois autres adolescents.

- « Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal ! Il était beaucoup trop enthousiaste quand il a proposé cet ouvrage à Albus ! »

- « Alors on… on doit vraiment acheter ce…ça ? » demanda Neville dont le teint était devenu légèrement verdâtre.

- « J'ai bien peur que oui. » soupira Severus en entrant dans la boutique.

A peine le petit groupe fut-il entré que le directeur de la boutique se précipita vers eux.

- « Professeur Snape, ravi de vous revoir ! J'ai reçu récemment quelques ouvrages qui devrait beaucoup vous… »

- Merci bien. Je verrais ça plus tard. Pour le moment il nous faudrait… »

Un grand bruit de déchirure retentit alors. Deux livres monstrueux en avaient attrapés un troisième et s'acharnaient à le mettre en pièce.

- « Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! » Cria le libraire en leur donnant de grands coups de canne à travers les barreaux de la cage. « Je ne laisserais plus jamais ces horreur entrer dans ma boutique ! Plus jamais ! C'est devenu une maison de fou depuis que ces… ces choses sont ici ! »

- « Dans ce cas, vous serez sans doute ravis de vous débarrasser de quatre d'entre eux ? » demanda Severus avec un petit sourire doucereux qui ressemblait à celui qu'il avait lancé à Lockhart lors du club de duel l'année précédente.

A cette demande, l'homme changea de couleur.

- « Qu-quatre ? »

- « Oui quatre. Un pour mon fils et un pour chacun de ses amis. » Poursuivit Severus sur le même ton alors que les adolescents à ses côtés se retenaient tant bien que mal d'éclater de rire en voyant la mine déconfite du vendeur. « Vous voulez un peu d'aide pour les attraper peut être ? » termina le professeur, obligeant Harry à se retourner pour ne pas laisser voir au libraire, plus livide que jamais, son amusement.

- « Je…non, ça ira professeur, merci. Écartez-vous s'il vous plait. » Demanda celui-ci d'un ton résigné en passant une paire de gants épais avant de reprendre sa canne en main et d'ouvrir courageusement la porte de la cage.

---------------------------------

- « Vous avez vu sa tête quand papa a dit qu'il en voulait quatre ? J'ai cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer ! » Fit Harry en s'installant à une table devant chez le glacier.

- « Moi aussi ! J'ai cru que j'allais exploser de rire ! C'était encore plus drôle que la fois où il a envoyé l'autre abruti … » Terry se tut immédiatement, craignant de voir son professeur lui hurler dessus.

Au lieu de ça, Sévérus lui fit un petit sourire.

- « Si c'est de Lockhart que vous êtes en train de parler M Boot, vous avez utilisé un terme tout à fait approprié, je vous rassure. »

- « Je …euh…Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Hurla Terry en se levant d'un bond, une main sur le cœur tandis qu'une tête jaune triangulaire sortait de la cape de Gaby.

- « Calme toi voyons, ce n'est que Sal ! » rigola Harry s'attirant un regard noir de son ami.

- « T'aurais pu nous prévenir ! Il m'a fait une peur bleue ! » Souffla Terry avant de se rasseoir en face de lui.

Pendant ce temps, Sal s'était faufilait sur la table et était à présent enroulé autour du cou de Severus.

- _« Quel paresseux tu fais Sal ! Je me demande pourquoi tu as voulu venir, tu n'as fait que dormir depuis qu'on est arrivé ! »_ Siffla Harry a voix basse.

Le serpent ne daigna même pas lui répondre et tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour regarder les sorciers qui passaient près d'eux.

_- « Tu pourrais répondre au moins quand je te parle ! »_

_- « Je ne dormais pas maître. J'attendais simplement le moment idéal pour sortir. »_

_- « Alors tu l'as fait exprès de faire peur à Terry ? C'est ça ? »_

Le serpent hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien.

- « Au lieu de discuter avec ce grand benêt, tu devrais peut être choisir ce que tu veux…AÏE… pourquoi il m'a brûlé ? » demanda Severus en passant sa main sur son cou où on pouvais à présent voir une fine ligne rouge.

- « Hum…à mon avis, il a du sentir ce que tu disais de lui ! »

- « Vous avez fait votre choix ? » interrompit le serveur en prenant bien soin de rester à distance raisonnable de Severus et de son 'collier'.

- « Oui. Pour Gaby et moi, Sundays fraise - chocolat - caramel - patacitrouilles avec… »

- « Triple portion de chantilly et de noisette grillées. » termina Harry en se léchant les lèvres.

- « Et vous ? » demanda Severus aux trois autres qui étaient resté la bouche ouverte en entendant le choix plus que surprenant de leur professeur.

- « Je …euh… la même chose. » répondit Neville qui fut le premier à sortir de son état de stupeur, avant de donner un coup de coude à Terry et Hermione.

- « Oui, oui, la même chose, c'est très bien. »

- « Parfait même ! » répondit précipitamment Terry.

-----------------------------

- « Professeur ? » demanda Hermione une fois que le serveur leur eut apporté leur commande. « Pourquoi êtes vous si…si différent en cours ? »

- « Je suis professeur Miss Granger. Ce n'est pas mon rôle de sympathiser avec mes élèves. Et si je suis un tel 'bâtard' comme tous le monde le dit dans mon dos, c'est parce que les potions sont dangereuses. Je n'ai pas envi de voir la moitié de Poudlard exploser parce qu'un idiot n'a pas su se montrer attentif. Et je ne dis pas ça spécialement pour vous M Londubat puisque vous vous êtes beaucoup amélioré cette année. La preuve, votre chaudron n'explose plus à chaque cours. »

- « Ce… c'est grâce à Gaby. Il m'a expliqué certaines choses et …je … enfin, ça va un peu mieux. »

Severus hocha la tête et poursuivi :

- « Aujourd'hui je ne suis pas là en temps que professeur. C'est simplement le père de Gabriel qui est avec vous. Je n'ai aucune raison de rentrer en mode 'Serpentard sadique' comme me l'a si gentiment dit Gaby cet été. »

- « C'était pas la peine de me rappeler que je t'ai appelé comme ça. » fit Gaby en jetant un coup d'œil penaud à son père à travers sa coupe de glace, « Tu sais très bien que je ne voulais as dire ça… ça m'a échappé. Mais avoue quand même que m'interdire de labo pendant trois semaines pour une petite explosion de rien du tout était quand même un peu excessif. »

- « Excessif ! Tu plaisante j'espère ! » Répliqua Severus en avalant une bouchée de glace. « Tu avais retapissé le labo avec une espèce de glue verte et éventré un chaudron ! … et ne parlons même pas de l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé ! »

- « Tu t'es blessé ? » demanda immédiatement Hermione inquiète. « C'est pour ça que tu as dit que tu te sentais pas bien et que tu as voulu que ton père reste ? Tu aurais du nous le dire ! On aurait pu faire nos achats tous seul et même te ramener… »

- « Calme toi Hermione, je n'ai absolument rien eu. C'est juste que papa a était obligé de passer presque trois heures à me laver les cheveux et à les démêler pour faire partir toute la potion. »

- « Alors pourquoi tu parais si … enfin, excuse moi d'être curieuse mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'air constamment inquiet et tu n'as pas voulu lâcher ton père d'une semelle. »

- « Je… ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. » murmura Gaby, mal à l'aise en se rapprochant inconsciemment de Severus. « Il y a une dizaine de jours j'ai croisé un détraqueur et … disons que j'ai revu des choses que je préfèrerais oublier et… enfin bref, je me sens plus en sécurité avec papa près de moi. »

Voyant la réaction de Gaby, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu vivre de si terrible et ajouta ça aux autres choses étranges qu'elle avait déjà remarqué dans le comportement de son ami durant l'année précédente, se jurant de découvrir pourquoi il restait si craintif et méfiant. Elle décida même de demander leur avis aux autres le plus tôt possible.

- « Je te comprends tu sais. » fit Neville d'une petite voix. « J'en ai croisé un en allant à Ste Mangouste cet été avec ma grand-mère et j'en ai été malade toute la journée. »

- « Ta grand-mère ne va pas bien ? » demanda Harry concerné.

- « Si, si, ne t'en fait pas. On allait simplement voir une de ses connaissances qui a eu un accident de sortilège. »

- « J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave, M Londubat. » demanda aimablement Severus, sachant très bien qu'en réalité, c'était ses parents que le jeune homme avait du aller voir.

Les parents de Neville, Franck et Alice, étaient en effet hospitalisés à Ste Mangouste depuis une douzaine d'années. Les deux aurors avaient été torturés après la chute de Voldemort par des mangemorts qui espéraient les forcer à avouer où s'était caché le mage noir défait. L'exposition prolongée au sortilège Doloris les avait rendu fous et ils étaient donc internés depuis, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Neville vivait avec sa grand-mère, même s'il n'en avait jamais donné la raison à personne.

- « Non, ça peu aller. » répondit timidement Neville qui savait que comme tous ses collègues son professeur était au courant de son histoire.

- « Avez-vous encore des boutiques à faire ? » demanda Severus pour ne pas que son étudiant soit trop mal à l'aise.

- « Et bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas professeur, j'aimerais aller à la ménagerie magique. En septembre c'est mon anniversaire et mes parents m'ont donné de l'argent pour m'acheter un cadeau à l'avance… alors j'ai très envi d'un animal. »

- « Allons-y dans ce cas, il commence à se faire tard. » répondit Severus en laissant quelques pièces d'argent sur la table.

- « Hum… professeur… vous voulez bien…enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas… » Balbutia Neville toujours légèrement hésitant face à l'attitude à adopter avec le père de son ami. « Vous pouvez réduire nos livres ? »

- « Oui, bien entendu. Excusez-moi M Londubat, je n'y avais pas pensé. » Répondit Severus en sortant sa baguette, laissant Neville sans voix d'avoir entendu son professeur lui faire des excuses.

- « Au fait, vous avez pris quoi comme options ? » demanda Harry en regardant l'énorme sac de livres d'Hermione que son père s'apprêtait à réduire.

- « Soins au créatures magiques et divination. »

- « Moi aussi. » répondit Neville

- « Et toi Hermione ? »

- « J'ai tout pris ! »

- « Quoi ? On n'était pas obligé d'en choisir que deux ? Mais alors j'aurais pu prendre aussi divination ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » Demanda Harry avec un regard accusateur à l'adresse de son père.

- « De un, tu ne m'as rien demandé, et de deux, runes et soins aux créatures magiques suffisent largement avec tout ce que tu fais à côté des cours normaux, tu ne crois pas ? Et de toute façon, une chose aussi futile que la divination ne t'apporterait rien de plus. »

- « Futile ? Mais ça peut être très intéressant professeur ! » Défendit Hermione.

- « Avec une vraie voyante à la limite Mais ce n'est pas Sibylle qui vous apprendra quelque chose de valable dans ce domaine. Et de toute façon, c'est et cela restera une des branches les plus nébuleuses de la magie… en plus de n'avoir aucun intérêt. » Termina d'exposer Severus en continuant son chemin vers la ménagerie qui se trouvait plus loin dans la rue.

- « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. » chuchota Hermione à l'adresse de Terry et Neville sans se rendre compte que son professeur avait entendu. « Si Dumbledore a engagé le professeur Trelawney, c'est qu'elle doit quand même avoir un certain don, sinon il ne l'aurait pas choisi ! »

- « C'est sûr que vu de cette façon… » Fit Severus cynique. « Après tout, Albus choisi toujours des gens extrêmement compétents, comme ce cher Gilderoy pas exemple. »

Les trois garçons eurent un immense sourire en repensant à la tête de l'homme en question après le banquet de fin d'année alors qu'Hermione, elle, avait viré au rouge pivoine et regardait à présent ses chaussures avec une attention toute particulière.

-----------------------------

- « Comment as-tu pu choisir ce… cette chose ? » demanda Terry en regardant l'énorme chat orange que tenait Hermione.

L'animal avait la fourrure épaisse et foisonnante et le museau écrasé qui lui donnait un air grincheux.

- « Quoi ? Il est magnifique ! Tu ne trouves pas Gaby ? »

- « Oh…euh… tu sais moi je préfère les reptiles alors… mais enfin, l'essentiel c'est qu'il te plaise à toi. »

- « La vendeuse m'a dit qu'il était resté dans cette boutique une éternité. Personne ne voulait de lui. »

- « M'étonne pas. » marmonna Terry à l'adresse de Neville.

- « Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? » demanda Hermione en plissant les yeux.

- « J'ai dis : pauvre chat » répondit le garçon, ne souhaitant pas subir les foudres de son amie.

- « Et bien oui, c'est ce que je me suis dis aussi et …PATTENROND REVIENS ICI ! » s'écria Hermione en s'élançant derrière l'animal qui avait sauté de ses bras pour poursuivre un rat.

- « NON MISS GRANGER ! NE LE SUIVEZ PAS DANS… » Commença Severus en voyant la jeune fille tourner dans une petite rue un peu plus loin sur leur droite. « Petite idiote ! Venez ! Et surtout restez avec moi ! »

La ruelle dans laquelle il les conduisit était sombre et inquiétante. Les bâtiments décrépits ne semblaient ne tenir debout que par magie, ce qui était sans doute le cas et les boutiques, plus sordides les unes que les autres semblaient toutes consacrées à la magie noire. Une vieille pancarte en bois accrochée au dessus d'une boutique qui vendait des araignée vivantes indiquait _'allée des Embrumes'_. A leur droite, dans la vitrine crasseuse d'un magasin portant le nom de _Barjow & Beurk, _ils pouvaient voir une main desséchée reposant fièrement sur un coussin en velours noir, entourée de divers objets plus sinistres les uns que les autres : un gros oeil de verre, un jeu de cartes couvert de sang, des masques sinistres, des ossements humains et même une corde de pendu. Sur leur gauche, la boutique de têtes réduite ou de chandelles venimeuses ne semblait pas beaucoup plus accueillante.

Et bien sûr, ne parlons même pas des passants. Ils portaient presque tous de lourdes capes sombres, ou étaient vêtus de haillons. Ils avaient tous un regard hostile qui fit frissonner Harry et ses amis.

- « Elle est là ! » Cria soudain Neville en désignant une tête ébouriffée à quelques mètres devant eux.

Severus stoppa net sa course en voyant en quelle compagnie la jeune fille se trouvait. Les deux personnes étaient de dos mais il les reconnu sans mal : Malefoy père et fils, leurs cheveux blonds ne laissaient aucun doute là dessus.

Il serra sa baguette un peu plus fort dans sa poche et alors qu'il allait s'avancer vers la jeune fille qui serrait son chat contre elle avait un air apeuré sur le visage, il entendit son fils pousser un petit cri craintif et se coller à lui.

Il tourna la tête pour voir une vieille femme à l'allure miteuse portant un plateau rempli d'ongles humains l'avait saisi par le bras et le regardait d'un œil torve en découvrant ses dents gâtées.

- « Quelque chose t'intéresse mon chéri ? »

- « Va t-en de là vieille harpie ! » gronda Severus en donnant un coup dans le plateau de la sorcière, faisant tomber son contenu sur le sol.

Elle poussa un juron mais recula sous le regard glacial que lui lança l'homme avant de partir plus loin en le maudissant.

-

- « Tiens donc, qui voila ? Ne serais-ce pas le sauveur des sangs-de-bourbes et son fiston chéri ? » Susurra Lucius que le bruit avait attiré.

- « Lucius. » cracha Severus en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Miss Granger venez là ! »

La jeune fille se dépêcha de rejoindre son professeur et se cacha derrière lui.

- « Alors Severus… comme ça tu joues les héros ? Drago ma rapporté les exploits de ton fils et ta …'participation' lors de la capture de 'l'héritier'. » Fit Malefoy avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage et se rapprochant. « Tu devrais faire attention Severus… » Lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille de façon à ce que seul le professeur entende, « les traîtres ne sont pas très bien accueillis dans le coin. »

- « Parce que tu crois me faire peur ? »

- « A toi de voir… » Poursuivit le blond en reculant d'un pas. «… mais certaines de mes connaissances payeraient cher pour profiter de ce joli minois. » ricana t-il en désignant Gaby de la tête.

Severus, blanc de rage se jeta sur lui sans même penser à utiliser sa baguette, le projetant contre la maison la plus proche.

- « Je T'interdit De Poser Tes Sales Pattes Sur Lui, Lucius ! » cracha Severus avec autant de rage qu'il le pouvait en envoyant son poing dans l'estomac de Malefoy qui plia sous le choc. « Ne T'approche Jamais De Lui Tu Entends ! Jamais ! » Poursuivit-il en continuant de frapper le blond qui se défendait tant bien que mal.

- « Allons ça suffit Messieurs ! » dit alors une voix puissante.

Hagrid, qui sortait d'un magasin d'animaux un peu plus loin s'avança et sépara les deux hommes.

- « Tu me payeras ça Severus ! » grogna Lucius les yeux flamboyant de hargne en s'essuyant la bouche d'où coulait un mince filet de sang avant d'empoigner son fils par le bras et de transplaner.

- « Vous n'auriez pas du faire attention à lui professeur » dit Hagrid, « Vous savez bien qu'il est pourri jusqu'à la moelle. »

Severus cependant ne l'écouta même pas. Il s'était retourné en entendant un sanglot familier et se hâtait en direction de son fils qui tremblait comme une feuille au milieu de ses amis qui faisaient de leur mieux pour le rassurer.

Terry et Neville s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Il prit immédiatement Harry dans ses bras et celui-ci passa instantanément ses jambes autour de sa taille et enfuit son visage dans son cou comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

- « Venez, je vous raccompagne au Chemin de Traverse. » fit Severus en avançant d'un pas rapide.

Ce n'est que quand il passa devant elle en parlant à voix basse à l'oreille de Gaby qu'Hermione comprit le détail qui l'avait surprise en voyant son professeur quelques heures plus tôt. Contrairement à son habitude, il n'avait pas les cheveux gras mais au contraire, ceux-ci semblaient aussi soyeux que ceux de son fils. A peine eut-elle pensé ça qu'elle se mit un claque mentale pour avoir remarqué un détail si insignifiant dans un moment pareil et se précipita à la suite des autres vers la sortie de l'allée, Pattenrond toujours serré contre elle.

-

... La suite dans deux semaines !


	25. détraqueurs

**Lyly, petite grenouille, Soazig, Jenni944, raz-hal-ghoul, zozo, Touraz, Mika **: merci pour la review

**Orphée Potter** : Un ragout de Malefoy et de Pattenrond ?… pas sur que ce soit très digeste ! Lol ! Avant d'y gouter, donnes-en un peu à Voldy, on ne sait jamais !

**Adénoïde :** Hermione a toujours été très curieuse alors je ne peux pas lui enlever ce trait de caractère. Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle n'est pas prête de découvrir la vérité ! Pour Remus, c'est vrai qu'on peut voir son attitude comme une forme de lâcheté mais il ne faut pas oublier que les maraudeurs étaient ses premiers vrai amis alors il ne voulait pas les perdre. Et … il intervenait quand même quand les choses allaient trop loin…

**Saki123: **merci d'avoir remis l'adresse de ton bloc. J'irai y jeter un coup d'œil, c'est promis !

**Eliwan :** c'est vrai que passer toute une journée avec Snape ne les a pas vraiment enchanté mais bon… au final, ils ont pu voir ce qu'il était capable de faire pour son fils !

**Lafolledu2°: **j'espère que tes deux terreurs… enfin 3 si on compte ton mari (d'ailleurs dit leur coucou de ma part) te laisseront lire ce chapitre tranquille. A mercredi !

**Thonksdu59 : **bienvenue ! T'as lu toute ma fic en deux jours ? Félicitation parce que mine de rien, elle commence à être longue ! Pour répondre à ta question, oui, c'est bien ma fic ! De toute façon, mon niveau en anglais ou toute autre langue n'est pas assez bon pour que je publie une traduction ! Si j'utilise Snape, c'est juste que je trouva ça plus joli que Rogue !

**PS : on m'a demandé si je ne voulais pas couper mes chapitres pour publier plus souvent… qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je coupe en deux et je publie toutes les semaines ou je continue comme maintenant ? Dites moi ce que vous préférez, je me rangerai à l'avis de la majorité !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 :**

**Détraqueurs**

La pluie qui tombait depuis le début de l'après midi avait redoublé de violence depuis quelques heures, obligeant Harry a attendre ses amis non pas à la gare de Pré-au-lard, comme c'était initialement prévu, mais bien à l'abri dans le hall d'entrée. D'une certaine façon, il en était grandement soulagé puisque cela lui évitait de passer à deux reprises à proximité des détraqueurs qui gardaient le château.

Il était là depuis quelques minutes à attendre quand il fut rejoint par le professeur McGonagall qui venait, comme d'habitude attendre les premières années qui devaient arriver en compagnie de Hagrid après avoir traversé le lac en barque. La sorcière d'apparence sévère n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle avait accueilli Harry à cet endroit même il y a maintenant trois ans : les cheveux tenus en un chignon bien serré, une robe vert émeraude et toujours ce même regard perçant derrière ses lunettes carrées.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, un groupe d'enfants apeurés et trempés jusqu'aux os franchit les grosses portes en chêne. D'après Harry, ils donnaient plus l'impression d'avoir traversé le lac à la nage qu'en bateau.

- « Merci Hagrid, je m'en occupe. Suivez-moi ! »

Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, les futurs élèves traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans la petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année où elle leur ferait sans aucun doute le même discours qu'avait entendu Harry pour leur présenter les maisons et leur fonctionnement.

Harry les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur eux puis reporta son attention vers le parc. Au milieu de l'obscurité, il pouvait discerner d'innombrables points lumineux s'approcher des portes de Poudlard en empruntant le long chemin sinueux qui traversait la pelouse. De nombreuses diligences qui semblaient tirées par des chevaux invisibles avançaient en cahotant comme une longue procession pour finalement s'arrêter au bas des marches menant dans l'école de sorcellerie afin de déverser le flot des élèves plus âgés.

Il reconnu immédiatement Hermione qui sortait de la diligence la plus proche en compagnie de Neville et Terry. Il leur fit donc un signe de la main pour leur indiquer sa position et attendit qu'ils le rejoignent.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de les saluer, c'est une Hermione surexcitée qui se mit à lui parler à toute vitesse :

- « Oh Gaby ! J'ai eu tellement peur en ne te voyant pas à la gare ! »

- « Désolé mais comme il pleut, j'ai… »

- « Tu avais l'air tellement mal hier… » Poursuivit-elle sans même l'écouter. « Tu vas mieux maintenant ? C'est sûr ? »

- « Calme toi Hermione, ça va mieux, comme tu peux le voir. Papa m'a donné une potion calmante dès qu'on est rentré hier et après, ça a été, même s'il m'a donné une potion de sommeil pour être sûr que je sois assez reposé pour aujourd'hui. »

- « Je suis tellement désolée Gaby. Tout ce qui c'est passé est de ma faute. Si j'avais mieux tenu Pattenrond… mais je ne savais pas que cette allée était dangereuse… je… Et ton père, il ne risque pas d'avoir des ennuis au moins ? »

- « Tu n'y es pour rien Hermione. Et, non, ne t'en fais pas, papa n'aura pas d'ennuis à cause de Malefoy. »

- « On parle de moi Snape ? » fit une voix traînante et enjouée derrière eux.

- « Malefoy ? » Firent-ils en se retournant tous les quatre dans le même mouvement.

- « Alors Snape ? Ton papa n'est pas là pour que toi et la sang-de-bourbe puissiez vous cacher derrière lui ce soir ? »

- « Dégage de là Malefoy ! » répliqua Harry en s'avançant vers la grande salle.

Drago écarta Hermione d'un coup de coude et se mit en face d'Harry pour lui barrer le chemin.

- « Laisse-nous passer Malefoy ! » menaça Terry.

- « Ou sinon quoi ? Snape va faire comme hier et se mettre à pleurer ? Ou alors il va appeler son 'papounet' à l'aide ? »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, une voix douce s'éleva à leur gauche :

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

Le professeur Lupin venait de descendre le grand escalier de marbre qui permettait d'accéder aux étages supérieurs et se dirigeait vers eux.

Malefoy tourna la tête et l'examina des pieds à la tête, fronçant le nez d'un air dégoûté en avisant ses robes rapiécées.

- « Et vous êtes ? » fit-il d'un air insolent et sarcastique. « Le nouveau concierge ? »

- « Pas vraiment non. M Malefoy je suppose ? »

Malefoy répondit d'un reniflement hautain, comme si son nom de famille était l'évidence même.

- « C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Comme vous venez de me montrer à quel point vous appréciez notre concierge je vais vous donner l'opportunité de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui dans un petit tête à tête demain soir… vers 20h dans son bureau. Il trouvera sans aucun doute de quoi vous occuper. Maintenant circulez ! »

Malefoy grimaça et fit signe à Crabe et Goyle de le suivre.

- « Merci de nous en avoir débarrassé Moony. »

- « De rien Gaby. » répondit Lupin avec un petit sourire. « De toute façon, tu ne dois pas écouter ce que cette langue de vipère te dit. Il a l'air aussi mauvais que son père à son âge et quand on sait… enfin bref, il vaudrait quand même mieux que tu restes sur tes gardes avec lui, à partir de maintenant, on ne sait jamais. »

- « Je ferais attention Moony, ne t'en fait pas. Mais laisse-moi te présenter mes amis : Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat, qui sont tous les deux à Gryffondor, et Terry Boot qui est avec moi à Serdaigle. Tout le monde, je vous présente Remus Lupin, notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et celui que je considère comme mon parrain. » Termina t-il en regardant Remus droit dans les yeux pour lui montrer qu'il le pensait réellement.

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois la semaine passée, il s'était en effet prit d'affection pour le lycanthrope et passait à présent souvent du temps avec lui à tel point que Severus semblait avoir mit sa rancune de côté et s'était lui aussi, par l'intermédiaire de son fils, rapproché de Remus avec qui il semblait finalement s'entendre plutôt bien.

- « Bonjour Monsieur. »

- « Bonjours les enfants. Alors comme ça, c'est vous qui avez aidé mon filleul à mettre au point le départ de mon prédécesseur ? J'espère que je ne subirais pas le même sort ? » Fit le professeur pour cacher l'heureuse surprise qu'avait provoqué l'annonce de son 'filleul'.

- « Pourquoi ? Je suis certain que toi au moins, tu aurais trouvé ça drôle ! »

- « Sur quelqu'un d'autre certainement mais pas sur moi ! Si tu veux un cobaye, tu n'as qu'à essayer sur ton père ! »

- « Ca va pas Moony ? Je tiens à ma tête moi ! » Répliqua Harry en rigolant « Et puis tu sais très bien que jamais je ne lui ferais une telle chose à lui. »

- « Je sais… mais ça aurait pu être drôle ! Aller, filez tous à vos tables, le banquet va bientôt commencer. Oh, j'allais oublier, Miss Granger ? »

- « Oui professeur ? » demanda Hermione et se retournant.

- « Le professeur McGonagall souhaite vous voir après le repas … à propos de votre emploi du temps il me semble. »

- « Merci beaucoup professeur. »

-

Ils venaient à peine de s'installer à leurs places respectives que la directrice de la maison Gryffondor fit son entrée, suivit par les premières années. La lumière des chandelles éclairait les visages au teint pâle des nouveaux et Harry remarqua même que certain tremblaient alors que le professeur les faisait s'aligner devant leurs camarades, derrière lesquels se tenaient les professeurs. Elle alla ensuite prendre le choixpeau et l'installa sur son tabouret.

Immédiatement celui-ci se mit à remuer et une déchirure, tout près du bord s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche avant qu'il ne se mette à chanter son habituelle chanson.

Lorsque le choixpeau fut de nouveau immobile, la grande salle éclat en applaudissements pour saluer sa performance puis la répartition commença.

Peu à peu, la longue file des premières années diminua jusqu'à ce que le dernier soit envoyé à Gryffondor sous les sifflets des verts et argents qui eurent droit à une œillade assassine de leur directeur de maison qui s'empressa des les rappeler à l'ordre, ce qui souleva quelques murmures incrédules alors que Dumbledore se levait pour son habituel discours de bienvenue.

Bien qu'il fût très vieux, le directeur donnait toujours l'impression de déborder d'énergie. Il avait de longs cheveux argentés, une grande barbe, des lunettes en demi-lune et un nez aquilin. Il était présenté comme le plus grand sorcier de l'époque et pourtant, il ne quitterait la direction de Poudlard pour rien au monde, pas même le poste de ministre de la magie qui lui a pourtant plusieurs fois été proposé.

C'est avec un immense sourire qu'il accueillit les élèves :

- « Bienvenue à tous ! Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire mais il y a un temps pour les discours et celui-ci n'est pas encore venu. Je ne dirai donc qu'une chose : Bon appétit ! »

Les assiettes et les gobelets d'or alignés sur les tables se remplirent alors de mets et de boissons, permettant à tous de se servir en abondance.

Comme d'habitude, le festin fut délectable. La Grande Salle résonnait du bruit des conversations et des rires, auxquels se mêlait le cliquetis des couverts.

Lorsque les derniers morceaux de tarte eurent disparus des plats en or, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- « Comme je vous l'avais dit, avant de vous laisser aller vous reposer, j'ai certaines choses à vous dire. Tout d'abord, je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous deux nouveaux professeurs : le professeur Lupin, qui a bien voulu se charger de la défense contre les forces du mal… »

Il y eut quelques applaudissements venant surtout de la table des professeurs ainsi que d'Harry et ses amis. Beaucoup furent surpris de voir le professeur Snape applaudir lui aussi assez chaleureusement son nouveau collègue alors que tous les anciens élèves savaient très bien qu'il espérait avoir ce poste depuis des années et qu'ainsi, il n'avait jamais montré autre chose que du dégoût envers ceux qui occupaient la place qu'il convoitait. Pourtant, personne parmi les élèves ne connaissait la véritable raison qui poussait Severus à demander sans relâche ce poste alors qu'il était le meilleur dans le domaine des potions, personne sauf Harry. En réalité, Severus se présentait uniquement dans l'espoir que pour une fois, ce ne soit pas un incompétent qui soit placé à ce poste, sachant très bien l'importance de savoir se défendre pour résister à l'attrait du côté le plus sombre de la magie. Le seul problème, c'est que trouver un autre maître des potions était tout aussi difficile et qu'il ne pouvait pas assurer les deux postes en même temps, ce qui expliquait le perpétuel refus d'Albus.

- « … et le professeur Rubeus Hagrid, qui, à la suite du départ du professeur Brûlopot, a accepté d'ajouter l'enseignement des soins aux créatures magiques à sa fonction de garde chasse. »

Les applaudissements reprirent, beaucoup plus soutenus cette fois, faisant rougir Hagrid qui baissa la tête, gêné.

- « Ce que je tiens à vous dire à présent est très sérieux… Je vous demande donc la plus grande attention.» poursuivit Dumbledore une fois que le silence fut revenu. « Comme vous avez pu le constater en arrivant tout à l'heure, l'école a été obligée d'accueillir quelques détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui nous ont été envoyés par le ministère de la magie. Ils ont été postés à chaque entrée du domaine ainsi qu'autour de l'enceinte et tant qu'ils seront là, tout le monde doit bien être conscient qu'il sera rigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable. La nature des détraqueurs ne les porte pas à prendre en considération les excuses ou les sollicitations. Je conseil donc à chacune et à chacun d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Je m'adresse donc tout particulièrement à notre Préfet-en-chef et à son … »

-

Harry écoutait le discours du directeur quand soudain, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Ce fut d'abord comme si quelqu'un avait baissé le son ou comme s'il avait la tête plongée dans l'eau, puis une vague de froid commença à l'envahir. Un froid qui le pénétra jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même… un froid terriblement familier… l'impression qu'une eau glacée se déversait dans sa poitrine et lui déchirait les entrailles à un tel point qu'il se crispa sur sa chaise. Ses mains agrippèrent la table si fort que ses articulations blanchirent.

- « Gaby, ça va ? » s'inquiéta Terry qui était assis juste à côté d'Harry.

Au même instant, à la table des professeurs, un homme en noir venait lui aussi remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant son fils se tendre comme un arc.

Prit par un horrible pressentiment, Severus se leva immédiatement de sa chaise, interrompant ainsi Dumbledore dans son discours, et se dirigea à grands pas vers la table des Serdaigles, baguette en main.

#Oh non… pas maintenant… Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne peut pas être un peu tranquille pour une fois ? #

- « Gaby ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon cœur ? » Demanda quand même Severus à voix basse en se penchant pour être à la hauteur de son fils.

- « I…Ils approchent papa… » Souffla Harry d'une petite voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

- « Ca va aller Gaby, je suis là…Tout se passera bien ! » fit Severus pour le rassurer. « Prends ta baguette et prépare-toi, d'accord ? Essaie ce que je t'ai appris dès qu'ils seront entrés… et n'oublie surtout pas de te concentrer sur un souvenir heureux. » Poursuivit-il en posant une main encourageante sur l'épaule du garçon.

- « Que se passe t-il Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore qui venait de les rejoindre. « Gabriel est malade ? »

- « Non… il sent que les détraqueurs approchent ! » répondit Severus.

Un murmure de panique s'éleva dans la salle alors que certains élèves commençaient déjà à se lever pour prendre la fuite.

- « Tous à vos places ! Ne bougez sous aucun prétexte ! » Cria immédiatement le directeur qui avait amplifié sa voix à l'aide de sa baguette pour se faire entendre.

Les autres professeurs s'étaient également levés et s'apprêtaient à rejoindre le centre de la salle où se trouvait Dumbledore quand tout à coup, les flammes des chandelles vacillèrent. Un court instant plus tard, une vague de froid intense se répandit depuis le hall d'entrée par les portes ouvertes de la salle.

Tous tournèrent la tête. Une centaine de détraqueurs s'étaient regroupés dans l'immense hall et se dirigeaient à présent vers eux. Serrés les uns contre les autres, ils semblaient aspirer l'air dans une sorte de râle profond. D'un seul coup, alors qu'un coup de tonnerre retentissait au loin, toutes les bougies s'éteignirent, rendant l'atmosphère des lieux encore plus angoissante.

Un éclair aveuglant zébra le ciel du plafond magique et tous purent voir que les détraqueurs étaient à présent tous entrés dans la pièce. Il y eut quelques hurlements de terreur mais ceux-ci se turent quand un immense phénix argenté s'éleva de la baguette du directeur en direction du plafond.

- « Sirius Black n'est pas caché ici ! Partez ! » Intima Dumbledore d'une voix puissante à l'intention des intrus.

Devant leur manque de réaction, il dirigea finalement sa baguette vers eux. Dans un mouvement quasi synchronisé, l'ensemble des professeurs, qui l'avaient à présent rejoint au milieu de la pièce, levèrent eux aussi leur baguette, envoyant ainsi une quinzaine de formes argentées à l'assaut des détraqueurs sur les traces de l'oiseau du directeur qui lui s'était déjà rué sur les formes encapuchonnées pour les faire reculer.

- « Vas-y Gaby, essaie ! » encouragea Severus qui avait lui aussi lancé son patronus dans le combat.

- « SP…SPERO PA…PATRONUM ! S…SPERO PATRONUM ! SPERO PATRONUM ! » Tenta Harry d'une voix tremblante en essayant tant bien que mal de chasser la voix de son oncle de son esprit.

Au bout du compte, un mince filet argenté sortit finalement de sa baguette, mais il s'éteint immédiatement alors qu'Harry perdait de plus en plus conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- « Gaby reste avec moi ! » lui demanda Severus d'une voix presque suppliante avant de retirer sa main de son épaule pour passer son bras autour lui pour le rapprocher de sa poitrine, espérant que sa présence contre lui serait suffisante pour que son fils reste conscient de la réalité. « Bat-toi Gaby ! Allez, concentre toi ! »

Malgré son cerveau engourdi par une espèce de brouillard blanchâtre qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête, Harry entendit l'appel de son père. Il essaya tout d'abord de s'accrocher à un souvenir heureux pour lutter contre le cauchemar qui l'envahissait de plus en plus mais il n'en trouva pas un seul, pas même un tout petit. Il décida donc de focaliser son attention sur les patroni de ses professeurs, tentant de se rappeler la sensation de bien-être et de sécurité qui l'avait envahi lorsque celui de son père l'avait entouré. Il se mit donc à observer un peu plus attentivement les différentes formes qui faisaient à présent rempart entre les détraqueurs et les occupants de la grande salle. Il fut déconcerté de constater que seulement quatre avaient une forme définie avant de se rappeler, dans un moment de lucidité, que son père lui avait expliqué la difficulté et la puissance demandée pour créer un patronus corporel. Devant lui se dressaient donc : l'immense phénix de Dumbledore, le faucon de son père, qu'il voyait enfin, une sorte de loup qui semblait appartenir au professeur lupin et un ours qui, à sa grande surprise, provenait de la baguette du professeur Flitwick, le minuscule professeur de sortilèges.

(Nda : cela peut sembler étonnant que le patronus de Remus soit un loup lorsque l'on sait à quel point c'est difficile d'être un loup-garou, mais il a été trahis ou désabusé si souvent qu'il n'a plus confiance qu'en son 'loup intérieur' qui lui, ne l'a jamais trompé.)

-

Après quelques minutes de lutte éprouvante, les professeurs prirent finalement le dessus, chassant ainsi les détraqueurs du château.

C'est seulement quand, après avoir rallumé les chandelles, Dumbledore fit apparaître du chocolat pour tout le monde, qu'Harry se rendit compte du regard inquiet de son père, qui l'avait fait pivoter sur son banc, et essayait d'obtenir son attention en le secouant, les deux mains sur ses épaules.

- « …aby ?… Gaby répond bon sang ! »

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de murmurer un faible « papa » qui fit pousser un long soupire de soulagement à Severus qui lui fourra un énorme morceau de chocolat dans la bouche.

- « Mange ça mon cœur, ça te fera du bien. »

Harry avala difficilement, la gorge nouée par les larmes qu'il n'avait pas laissé sortir.

- « Comment te sens tu Gaby ? »

- « … »

- « Gaby est ce que ça va ? » insista Severus, inquiet face à l'immobilité et à l'attitude complètement absente de son fils qui avait à présent les yeux rivés vers le sol.

Harry hocha négativement la tête, laissant échappé un lourd sanglot avant de relever son regard troublé pour se plonger dans les yeux noirs, si semblables aux siens, qui lui faisaient face.

- « Ramène moi à… à la maison…s'il te plait…papa… »

Severus acquiesça et aida Harry à se lever avant de le guider vers la sortie de la salle pendant que Dumbledore et les autres professeurs vérifiaient que les autres élèves allaient bien. Ils continuèrent à avancer doucement dans les couloirs des cachots jusqu'à ce que les jambes d'Harry lui fassent subitement défaut. Il se serait écroulé par terre sans les réflexes de son père qu'il l'avait immédiatement rattrapé avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le reste du trajet.

Une fois dans l'appartement, il se rendit immédiatement dans sa chambre, attrapant au passage un flacon de potion calmante sur la table du salon. Il déposa Harry sur le lit et lui donna une gorgée du breuvage avant de lui tendre un pyjama.

- « Allez Gaby. Change toi et met toi sous les couvertures, tu dormiras avec moi ce soir. »

- « Merci papa. » répondit Harry d'une voix beaucoup plus calme, les effets de la potion se faisant déjà ressentir.

Il venait tout juste de fermer le dernier bouton de son vêtement quand des coups retentirent contre le portrait de l'entrée.

- « Je vais voir qui c'est mon cœur. Je reviens dans deux minutes. » Fit Severus avant de se rendre dans le salon.

Il ouvrit le portrait et c'est presque sans surprise qu'il tomba sur un Remus Lupin à l'air inquiet qui attendait impatiemment en marchant de long en large dans le couloir.

- « Comment va-t-il Severus ? » demanda celui-ci avant que le maître des potions ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

- « Il a été secoué mais ça devrait aller. » Répondit Severus en s'écartant pour le laisser passer. « Je lui ai donné une dose de potion calmante et je l'ai mis au lit immédiatement. »

- « Tu devrais peut-être lui donner aussi une potion de sommeil sans rêve. » suggéra le lycanthrope.

- « Je ne peux pas. » répondit Severus en poussant un long soupir. « J'ai été obligé de lui en donner hier et comme tu le sais, on ne peut pas en prendre deux jours de suite. »

- « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je croyais que vous aviez retrouvé ses amis au chemin de traverse ? »

- « En effet mais on a rencontré ce qu'on pourrait appeler un imprévu. » commença Severus avant de lui raconter en détail leur rencontre avec les Malefoy et la menace à peine dissimulée qu'avait proféré Lucius à l'encontre du jeune garçon.

- « Celui-là, si je le tenais… » Grogna Remus qui, considérant Harry comme un membre de sa meute et avait envers lui un fort instinct de protection.

- « Moi aussi Lupin. Mais si jamais il ose s'approcher à moins de dix mètres de lui… »

Lupin hocha la tête en signe d'accord avant de faire demi-tour. Il ouvrit le portrait et s'engouffra dans le passage.

- « Prends bien soin de lui Severus !… Et embrasse le pour moi. » Termina t-il avant de refermer le tableau.

Une fois son collègue sortit, Severus rejoignit Harry dans la chambre. Celui-ci s'était allongé sous les couvertures et somnolait légèrement en raison de la dose de potion qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt.

- « C'était qui ? »

- « Remus. Il voulait savoir comment tu allais. » Expliqua Severus en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il était lui aussi allongé dans le lit, Harry confortablement glissé entre ses bras.

-------------------------------

_Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était une petite pièce sombre éclairée par une seule et unique bougie posée sur un tabouret contre le mur en face de lui. _

_Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Comment était-il arrivé dans cette pièce ? Et surtout, où était son père ?_

_Il essaya de se lever mais il ne pu pas faire un seul mouvement. Il se demandait pour quelle raison il ne pouvait plus bouger lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était pieds en poings liés aux barreaux d'un lit. _

_Commençant à paniquer, il s'aperçu qu'il était non seulement attaché mais qu'il était aussi complètement nu. Il se mit alors à tirer sur ses liens, tentant ainsi de se détacher mais ceux-ci, trop serrés refusaient de le relâcher._

_Tout à coup, il entendit des pas lourds semblant se rapprocher dans ce qu'il supposait être un couloir et qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte sur sa droite. _

_Un instant plus tard, la porte claqua violemment contre le mur, révélant une silhouette massive. _

_La forme s'approcha et il put reconnaître son oncle._

_- « Alors Harry… » Fit celui-ci d'une voix qui lui dressa les cheveux sur la tête, « ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus amusé tous les deux, non ? Tu m'as manqué tu sais… enfin, ton petit cul m'a manqué… » Poursuivit le pachyderme en défaisant sa ceinture tout en s'approchant du lit sous le regard horrifié d'Harry._

_- « On va voir si tu es toujours aussi serré… » Poursuivit-il en s'installant entre les jambes écartées du garçon qui à sa grande horreur était incapable de se défendre._

_Détournant le visage pour ne pas voir ce qui allait suivre en tirant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sur les cordelettes qui le retenait, Harry distingua un mouvement dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Une longue et mince silhouette se détacha de l'obscurité enroulée dans une grande cape noire, révélant ainsi un visage grisâtre et des yeux rouges brillant d'une lueur de pure haine._

_- « Voilà ce qui en coûte se dresser contre moi Harry Potter… » Siffla le nouveau venu, « …maintenant tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait ! »_

_A peine avait-il dit ça qu'Harry se mit à hurler, son oncle venant de s'enfoncer en lui…_

_-_

- « Réveille-toi Gaby ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Réveille-toi ! » Appelait depuis près de cinq minutes Severus, que le cri d'Harry avait réveillé en sursaut.

- « NON ! NON LAISSE MOI ! AHHHHH ! »

- « Gaby mais réveille-toi par Merlin ! » poursuivit Severus en le maintenant fermement contre le matelas pour ne pas qu'il se blesse en se débattant.

- « AHHHH ! NON ! NON ! ARRÊTE ! NON ! »

Voyant que le garçon restait sourd à ses appels, Severus opta pour la seule solution qu'il lui restait même si ça lui faisait mal : il le gifla.

Aussitôt, Harry ouvrit les yeux en grand et reconnaissant son père, cessa de hurler et de se débattre pour se mettre à pleurer.

- « Chut… c'était juste un rêve… calme toi… tu es en sécurité ici…. » Lui murmura Severus à l'oreille tout en le serrant dans ses bras pour la cinquième fois cette nuit là, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme, cette fois-ci, paisiblement.

* * *

A suivre...


	26. premiers cours

Coucou tout le monde !

La majorité à parlé, je continuerai à publier toutes les deux semaines ! Désolée pour ceux qui espéraient que je poste plus souvent !

Par contre j'ai été étonnée : Je mets un petit sondage pour vous demander votre avis et j'ai reçu moins de review que d'habitude... mais enfin, c'est pas grave... snif ... je m'en remettrai ! lol !

**Bon aller, assez parlé ! Place aux reviews et au prochain chapitre !**

**Jenny944 : **Gaby souffre c'est vrai mais promi, ça ne durera pas... papa Sev est là !

**lyly, Patmol :** merci pour la review

**severafan :** désollée mais faire des chapitres aussi longs en publiant toutes les semaines, c'est pas possible. J'en ai encore 8 d'avance mais si je publie plus vite, vous risquez de vous retrouver un bon mois sans rien à lire... et non, tu ne peux toujours pas avoir Sev ! Il est à Gaby !

**Mika :** Pour Sev et Remus, je voulais les faire s'entendre de façon à ce que Gaby ait quelqu'un d'autre pour le soutenir en cas de besoin... même si c'est toujours vers son père qu'il se tournera en premier !

**Geminou : **ah, les devoirs... je suis bien contente de ne plus en avoir ! lol ! C'est vrai que mon chapitre change un peu du livre mais après, on va de nouveau s'en rapprocher pour s'en détacher à nouveau, et cette fois -ci ennormément, jusqu'à la fin de la troisième année de Gaby.

**Orphée Potter : **rassure toi, je vais laisser un peu Gaby tranquille... enfin, disons que je ne vais pas trop, l'embêter pour quelques chapitres... Par contre, pour ce qui est de le laisser vraiment tranquille... hum... je crois que ça n'arrivera pas avaint les tout derniers chapitres de ma fic... plus qu'une petite cinquantaine de chapitres de souffrances ! lol !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**PS : juste une précision : dans le chapitre précédent, quand Harry rêve de Voldemort, ce n'est vraiment qu'un rêve... en tout cas, pour le moment. En fait, son inconscient a mélé une sorte de vision pressentant le retour de Voldemort à un souvenir de son oncle et ... ben ça a donné ça ! Mais pour le moment, Voldy se balade encore sous forme de... ben de pas grand chose en fait...**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : **

**Premiers cours**

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Harry entra dans la grande salle, les traces d'une nuit agitée étaient bien visibles sur son visage.

- « Ça va Gaby ? » demanda immédiatement Terry alors qu'Harry s'installait à ses côtés pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

- « Ça peut aller, merci. »

- « Pourtant à voir ta tête on dirait pas ! »

- « Ça va, je t'assure. C'est juste qu'avec les détraqueurs d'hier soir, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit. Flitwick a déjà distribué les emplois du temps ? » Poursuivit Harry pour changer de sujet, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement revenir sur ce qui s'était passé la veille.

- « oui, tiens, j'ai pris le tiens. » répondit Terry en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin.

Harry s'en saisit et l'examina attentivement, même s'il savait déjà plus ou moins çà quoi il ressemblait.

-

_**Serdaigles troisième année :**_

_Lundi :_

_- 9h à 10h : divination ou étude des moldus ou arithmancie (toutes les maisons)_

_- 10h15 à 12h15 : métamorphose (Gryffondor)_

_- 13h à 15h : soins aux créatures magiques (toutes les maisons)_

_- 15h30 à 17h30 : défense contre les forces du mal (Serpentard)_

_Mardi :_

_- 8h30 à 9h30 : potion - botanique 6ème année (Poufsouffle)_

_- 10h à 12h : histoire de la magie (Serpentard)_

_- 13h à 16h : sortilèges (Gryffondor)_

_- 16h15 à 17h15 : runes (toutes les maisons)_

_- 21h à 23h : astronomie_

_Mercredi : _

_- 9h à 12h : métamorphose_

_- 13h à 16h : potion - botanique 6ème année_

_Jeudi :_

_- 8h30 à 10h30 : sortilèges_

_- 11h à 12h : botanique (Poufsouffle)_

_- 13h à 16h : défense contre les forces du mal_

_Vendredi : _

_- 8h30 à 10h30 : runes_

_- 11h à 12h soins aux créatures magiques_

_- 13h à 15h : botanique _

_- 15h30 à 17h30 : divination ou étude des moldus ou arithmancie_

_-_

- « Cool ! On a de nouvelles matières aujourd'hui ! Et en plus, on a cours avec Moony en fin de journée ! »

- « Moony ? Ah oui, ton parrain. J'espère qu'il sera mieux que l'autre abrutit ! … Quoi que de toute façon, ça serait difficile d'être pire ! »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, Harry fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Drago Malefoy accompagné de Pansy Parkinson et de ses deux gorilles Crabe et Goyle. Malefoy semblait occupé à leur raconter une histoire désopilante, si on en croyait le rire tonitruant de ses condisciples, quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant les deux Serdaigles.

- « Hé Snapy ! » cria d'une voix aigue Parkinson, une élève de Serpentard avec une tête de pékinois, après avoir vérifié que son directeur de maison était absent de la salle. « Snapy ! Les détraqueurs arrivent ! Oh mon dieux je vais pleurer ! Vite papounet, protège moi des méchants vilains détraqueurs ! Fais moi un gros câlin ! » Fit-elle en se jetant dans les bras d'un Drago hilare avec de grands gestes ridicules.

- « Je vois que la leçon d'hier ne vous a pas suffit M Malefoy ! » intervint Remus qui venait de se lever de la table des professeurs pour se rendre dans sa salle, les cours débutant dans moins d'un quart d'heure. « Je vois aussi que malheureusement pour eux, vos camarades n'ont pas plus fait attention que vous ! Vous passerez donc tous les quatre votre week-end avec notre concierge. Allez, circulez maintenant ! »

Les quatre Serpentards lui lancèrent un regard haineux mais se dirigèrent vers la sortie sans plus de commentaires, ne souhaitant pas alourdir la sentence.

- « Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, ils n'en valent pas la peine. » dit Terry alors qu'il terminait son verre de jus de citrouille. « De toute façon, ce petit crétin de Malefoy était beaucoup moins fière hier soir quand les détraqueurs sont entrés. Quand à Pansy, j'ai cru qu'elle allait faire pipi dans sa culotte. Allez, t'en fais pas Gaby » poursuivit-il en ramassant son sac de cours qui traînait près de sa chaise. « On verra bien s'il est aussi joyeux à la fin de votre prochain match de quidditch et que tu lui auras piqué le vif d'or sous le nez ! »

Un peu consolé, Harry remplit son assiette et commença à manger alors que ses amis sortaient de la grande salle pour se rendre à leur cour de divination.

---------------------------------------

- « Alors, ce cours de divination, c'était intéressant ? »

- « …. »

- « Ben vous en faites des têtes ! C'était si atroce que ça ? »

- « Horrible ! Et encore, c'est un faible mot ! » Répondit Neville d'un air sombre.

- « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Harry, intrigué par le mutisme et l'air dépité de ses amis.

- « Ça commencé à peine sortit d'ici. » expliqua Hermione avec une pointe d'agacement. « On savait que la salle de divination était dans la tour Nord mais on ne savais pas vraiment comment s'y rendre. On s'est donc perdu dans un couloir et on est alors tombé sur un espèce de chevalier en armure complètement cinglé qui voulait nous embrocher avec son épée. Mais bon, il a quand même fini par nous montrer le chemin. »

- « C'était le chevalier du Catogan, non ? »

- « Comment tu le sais ? »

- « Disons, que j'ai déjà eu à faire à lui. »

- « Donc, » continua Hermione, « après avoir monté des centaines de marches, on s'est retrouvé dans une espèce de pièce ronde où il régnait une chaleur étouffante et où on a du s'installer sur des poufs. On était à peine assit que Trelawney est apparue et qu'elle a commencé son numéro. »

- « Elle nous a fait lire l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé. » poursuivit Terry d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « Et elle a vu des choses plus atroces les unes que les autres. »

- « Elle a prédit à Lavande que quelque chose lui arriverait le 16 octobre et m'a dit que j'allais tomber gravement malade. » enchaîna Neville.

- « Et finalement, elle a ajouté que le sinistros rodait autour de l'école et qu'on pouvait donc s'attendre à ce qu'il y ait un mort avant la fin de l'année ! Complètement ridicule ! En plus, la forme dans la tasse ne ressemblait pas du tout à un chien ! » Dit finalement Hermione.

- « Évidemment que toi tu n'as rien vu ! » répliqua Ron, « Elle a dit que … »

- « Je ne perçois pas une grande aura autour de vous ma chère… » Fit Harry en imitant la voix mystérieuse du professeur de divination avec un petit sourire en coin. « Vous ne me semblez pas faire preuve d'une très grande réceptivité vis à vis des résonance de l'avenir ! »

- « Comment tu sais ce qu'elle lui a dit ? » demanda Neville intrigué. « Tu t'es mis à la divination pendant les vacances ? »

- « Pas du tout ! » rigola Harry. « Mais pendant la première semaine de vacances elle est descendue manger dans la grande salle un soir sur la 'demande de son troisième œil' et j'ai eu droit au même discours. »

Reprenant une voix mystérieuse, il poursuivit :

- « Il est vraiment dommage que vous n'ayez pas choisi d'étudier l'art noble qu'est la divination mon garçon. Cependant je le savais avant même d'avoir la liste de mes nouveaux étudiants. De toute façon, je ne perçois pas une grande aura autour de vous mon cher… blablabla… Tu aurais vu la tête que mon père faisait ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait exploser de rire devant son petit numéro ! Je suis sur qu'il s'est mordu la langue jusqu'au sang ! » Expliqua Harry en s'installant près de Terry devant les trois Gryffondor dans le fond de la salle de métamorphose alors que l'ensemble des élèves ayant assistés au cours de divination, soit la totalité des Gryffondors et un ou deux Serdaigles, prenaient eux aussi place, pâles et silencieux, encore sous le choc des 'révélations ' de leur professeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, McGonagall entra à son tour et débuta son cours sur les animagi avant de se transformer en chat tigré portant une marque semblable à la monture de ses lunettes autour des yeux.

- « Mais enfin, qu'est ce que vous avez aujourd'hui ? » s'étonna le professeur de métamorphose qui avait reprit sa forme habituelle dans un léger pop. « C'est la première fois que mes métamorphoses déclanchent aussi peu d'applaudissements ! »

Les regards des Serdaigles, qui eux, avaient pour la plupart applaudit chaleureusement leur professeur, se tournèrent vers les Gryffondors.

( Pour la plupart des Serdaigles, la divination était une science trop aléatoire pour en tenir vraiment compte donc peu d'entre eux avaient choisi cette matière, lui préférant de loin l'arithmancie.)

Comme personne ne disait rien, Hermione leva la main.

- « Voilà ce qui s'est passé professeur. Nous avons eu notre premier cours de divination juste avant de venir ici et nous avons lu l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé et… »

- « Ah, je comprends mieux ! » l'interrompit McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. « Inutile d'aller plus loin Miss Granger. Dites moi plutôt qui doit mourir cette année. »

Les élèves ouvrirent de grands yeux et lui jetèrent des regards incrédules.

- « Vous devez savoir que chaque année, depuis son arrivée dans cette école, Sibylle Trelawney a prédit la mort de quelqu'un. Or jusqu'à présent, tout le monde est resté bien vivant. Elle commence toujours l'année scolaire en faisant des présages de mort. Si je n'avais pas l'habitude de ne jamais dire du mal de mes collègues… »

Le professeur McGonagall s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre :

- « Alors ? A qui sommes nous bientôt sensés dire adieux ? »

- « Heu… en fait elle n'a nommé personne. » répondit Hermione. « Elle a dit que le sinistros était sur Poudlard. »

- « Le sinistros ? Vraiment ? Si on devait l'écouter, on finirait par voir des présages de mort partout et par mourir de peur. La divination est une science très vague et je ne vous cacherais pas que j'éprouve un certain agacement devant ces pratiques peu dignes de foi. De plus, tout le monde dans l'école me paraît en excellente santé. J'ai donc le regret de vous informer que personne ne sera dispensé de faire le prochain devoir… mais si l'un d'entre vous meurt, il ne sera pas obligé de me le rendre ! » Termina t'elle sur un ton léger, faisant rire quelques élèves.

Une fois le cours terminé, ils se rendirent tous les cinq dans la grande salle pour déjeuner avant leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

-

Harry et ses amis furent heureux de sortir du château après le déjeuner pour se rendre au cours d'Hagrid. La pluie de la veille avait laissé place à un doux soleil d'automne et l'herbé était encore humide lorsqu'ils traversaient le parc en direction de la cabane du demi géant, en lisière de la foret interdite où devait se dérouler leur premier cours.

Ils étaient à une vingtaine de mètres d'Hagrid lorsqu'ils furent bousculés par un groupe de Serpentards menés par Drago Malefoy. Le blond les toisa un instant et lança « Tu me le payeras Snape ! » avant de poursuivre son chemin.

- « Venez, venez, dépêchez vous ! » lança Hagrid depuis le seuil de sa cabane. « Vous allez avoir une bonne surprise. Vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer, croyez-moi ! Allez, suivez-moi tous ! »

Ils longèrent la bordure des arbres pendant quelques minutes puis se retrouvèrent devant un enclos vide.

- « Approchez-vous tous de la barrière si vous voulez bien voir. Parfait ! Maintenant ouvrez vos livres p 63 et … »

- « Comment on fait pour les ouvrir professeur ?demanda Hermione alors que les élèves sortaient leur exemplaire du _monstrueux livre des monstres _qu'ils avaient tous ficelé pour éviter de se faire mordre les doigts, mis a par Harry qui lui, avait déjà ouvert le sien pour lire le chapitre demandé par Hagrid.

- « Personne n'a réussi à l'ouvrir ? » interrogea Harry pour qui la méthode à utiliser avait semblé évident.

- « A ton avis Snape ? »Répliqua Malefoy d'une voix mauvaise en lui collant un exemplaire entouré d'une large ceinture sous le nez.

- « Calmez-vous M Malefoy ! » intervint Hagrid « Il suffit de lui caresser le dos regardez ! »

Il se saisit de l'exemplaire de Neville qui se trouvait à côté de lui et retira le bout de corde qui le retenait prisonnier puis, avant que l'ouvrage n'ait le temps de le mordre, il lui passa un doigt cajoleur sur le dos. Le livre eut un frisson de plaisir et un léger ronronnement puis s'ouvrit docilement dans ses mains.

- « Bien ! »Poursuivit Hagrid une fois que tous eurent suivi son exemple. « Lisez le passage sur les hippogriffes pendant que je vais chercher nos sujets d'étude. »

La plupart des élèves s'exécutèrent sans broncher tandis que Malefoy, lui, continuait à pester :

- « D'abord un livre qui essaie de vous arracher la main et ensuite cet espèce de bon à rien comme professeur. Décidément, cette école est tombée bien bas ! Quand je vais dire ça à mon père, il va… »

Il fut interrompu dans sa diatribe par le cri aigu de Lavande Brown.

La Gryffondor pointait de doigt l'extrémité de l'enclos dans lequel se trouvaient à présent une demi-douzaine de créatures. Elles avaient le corps, les pattes arrière et la queue d'un cheval tandis que les antérieures et la tête semblaient appartenir à un grand oiseau de proie. Ils étaient dotés de longs becs et de gros yeux orange perçants et leurs griffes acérées, semblables aux serres d'un aigle, mesuraient une quinzaine de centimètres de long.

Hagrid attacha les animaux à la barrière devant les élèves à l'aide de grosses chaînes et de colliers de cuir puis ressortit de l'enclos.

- « Voici donc des hippogriffes. Magnifiques n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry comprenait très bien ce qu'Hagrid voulait dire. Une fois le choc de la rencontre passé, il était vraiment difficile d'ignorer les superbes couleurs de leur plumage ou leur prestance.

- « Commençons par leur mode de vie. Et je vous conseil de bien écouter puisqu'en devoir, je vous demanderai un rouleau de parchemin sur leur vie et leurs habitudes. » Ajouta t-il en voyant que le groupe de Serpentards réunis autour de Malefoy ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

Drago et ses acolytes firent semblant de s'intéresser quelques instants puis reprirent leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissé.

- « Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué » recommença Hagrid, « Un hippogriffe est un mélange entre un aigle géant et un cheval, ce qui le rend aussi efficace et rapide sur terre que dans les airs. En ce qui concerne leur alimentation, il s'agit le plus souvent d'oiseaux ou de petits mammifères… ou encore d'insectes qu'ils trouvent en fouillant le sol. Leur moyen de reproduction ressemble à celui des oiseaux. Les femelles pondent un œuf, et un seul, par portée. Celui-ci éclos au bout de 24h et une semaine plus tard, le petit peut commencer à voler sur de courtes distances. Maintenant, ce qui est le plus important à retenir quand on se trouve à côté de l'un d'eux : leur caractère. Ce sont des animaux fiers et extrêmement susceptibles. Si vous les insultez, ce sera la dernière chose que vous ferez de votre vie. C'est pourquoi, lorsque l'on veut les approcher, il faut toujours attendre que ce soit eux qui fassent le premier geste. Avec eux, faire preuve d'une grande politesse vous évitera beaucoup d'ennuis ! Je crois que pour que vous compreniez bien, le mieux est de vous faire une petite démonstration. Alors ? Qui est volontaire pour venir caresser un hippogriffe ? »

Tous reculèrent immédiatement, laissant Harry, qui buvait littéralement les paroles de Hagrid, seul près de la barrière.

- « Très bien Gabriel. Approche ! »

Harry, qui n'avait pas remarqué la manœuvre de ses condisciples, ouvrit de grands yeux et se retourna pour découvrir que les autres se tenaient à présent quelques mètres derrière lui. Résigné, il prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha d'Hagrid, pas vraiment rassuré par le discours qu'il venait d'entendre.

- « Bien, on va essayer avec Buck d'accord ? »

- « … »

- « Voilà ce que tu vas faire : quand je l'aurais détaché, tu entreras dans l'enclos puis tu t'approcheras de lui. Reste quand même à une dizaine de mètres, on ne sait jamais. Ensuite, tu le salues et tu attends. S'il te rend ton salut, tu pourras t'approcher et le caresser, sinon, … et bien… recule le plus vite possible. Tu as bien compris ? »

Harry répondit d'un vague signe de tête. Satisfait, Hagrid alla détacher un hippogriffe gris clair puis recula dans un coin.

- « Aller Gaby, c'est à toi. Et surtout dès que tu auras croisé son regard, évite de cligner des yeux, ça les rend méfiants. »

Harry déglutit une dernière fois et entra dans 'l'arène'. Retenant son souffle, il s'avança de quelques pas en direction de l'animal puis inclina légèrement la tête en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'hippogriffe le fixa d'un air hautain puis, à son grand soulagement, s'inclina profondément en repliant ses pattes avant.

- « Bravo Gabriel ! Vas-y maintenant, il te laissera approcher. Caresse le juste au dessus du bec, il adore ça ! »

Harry hésita un instant puis s'avança vers l'animal, tendant a main pour lui caresser le bec. A son grand étonnement, l'animal ferma les yeux de plaisir et poussa un petit cri appréciatif.

- « Parfait Gaby ! Tu sais, si tu en as envie, il te laissera sans doute monter sur son dos pour une petite balade. »

- « Heu… je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » répondit prudemment Harry en se rapprochant d'Hagrid qui se tenait près de la sortie de l'enclos. « Si papa venait à apprendre que je suis monté sur le dos d'un hippogriffe, il se mettrait dans une colère noire ! » ajouta t-il, espérant que cela suffise à dissuader son professeur.

- « …Tu as sans doute raison. » admit Hagrid après quelques secondes de réflexion. « C'est vrai que c'est un peu plus dangereux qu'un balais. Bon… quelqu'un d'autre veux essayer ? » Poursuivit-il alors qu'Harry sortait enfin de l'enclos en poussant un soupire de soulagement.

- « Moi ! » fit Malefoy de sa voix traînante en entrant dans l'enclos pour s'approcher à son tour de l'hippogriffe. « Après tout, si cet abruti pleurnichard de Snape a réussi, ça ne doit pas être bien difficile ! » poursuivit-il suffisamment fort pour qu'Harry l'entende.

- « D'accord. Alors vas-y, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Incline-toi devant lui et att… »

- « Un Malefoy ne s'incline pas devant un être inférieur ! » le coupa Drago avec un reniflement de dédain.

Tout se passa alors en un éclair. Buck lança au blond un regard outré puis sa patte droite fendit l'air avant de s'abattre sur le bras de Malefoy avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Celui-ci poussa un cri perçant en se recroquevilla au sol en serrant son membre ensanglanté contre lui tandis qu'Hagrid s'efforçait de rattacher l'hippogriffe qui continuait à le menacer avec de grands battements d'ailes.

- « AHHH ! Je meurs ! » Hurla Malefoy alors qu'une tache de sang s'élargissait sur sa robe et sur l'herbe sous lui. « Cette foutue bestiole m'a arraché le bras ! Elle m'a tué ! AHHH ! »

- « Mais non, tu ne meurs pas du tout ! » répliqua Hagrid qui était devenu livide. « Aidez-moi à le sortir d'ici ! »

Un élève ouvrit la porte pendant qu'Hagrid hissait le Serpentard sur son épaule, révélant ainsi la longue et profonde entaille qui lui parcourait le bras gauche.

- « Attendez Hagrid ! » fit Harry alors que celui-ci passait devant lui.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gaby ? Je dois l'amener à l'infirmerie, je n'ai pas le temps de… »

- « Oui je sais. Juste… FERULA… » Dit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur le bras du blond qui se couvrit immédiatement de bandages. « Allez-y maintenant, ça ne tiendra pas très longtemps ! »

Hagrid acquiesça , étonné que le jeune garçon connaisse un tel sortilège, puis se mit à courir en direction du château alors que le reste de la classe restait sur place, encore choquée de ce qui venait d'arriver au Serpentard.

-

- « Il faudrait le renvoyer sur le champ ! » fit Pansy Parkinson en larme. « Vous avez vu ce que son horrible bestiole a fait à mon Drago ? »

- « C'est de la faute de Malefoy ! » répliquèrent Terry et Neville d'une même voix.

- « C'est vrai, il avait qu'a prendre plus au sérieux ce qu'Hagrid nous a dit sur leur caractère ! » Poursuivit Ron.

Crabe et Goyle gonflèrent leurs biceps et firent un pas vers eux d'un air menaçant mais ils reculèrent rapidement quand cinq baguettes se dirigèrent sur eux.

- « Venez vous autre ! » ordonna Pansy à ses condisciples. « Allons voir comment il va. Si ça ce trouve ce…ce…cet chose l'a défiguré ou alors il ne pourra plus jamais se servir de son bras ! » Sans cesser de critiquer Hagrid, la totalité des Serpentards s'éloignèrent. Les uns en direction de leur salle commune dans les sous-sols, les autres en direction de l'infirmerie.

Harry, Terry, Hermione et Neville prirent quant à eux la direction de la bibliothèque dans le but de profiter de l'heure qui leur restait pour commencer le devoir que venait de leur donner le professeur. Ron, lui, préféra retourner à la salle commune des Gryffondor avec ses amis Dean et Seamus faire une partie d'échec pour se détendre, argumentant qu'il aurait largement le temps d'ici vendredi de faire ce devoir.

-

- « Dis-moi Gaby, comment connaissais-tu ce sortilège ? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. » Demanda à voix basse Hermione, curieuse, une fois qu'ils furent installés dans le domaine de Mme Pince.

- « Mon père l'a déjà utilisé sur moi. »

- « QUOI ? » répliquèrent ses trois amis.

- « Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu t'es blessé ? Ou… tu as été attaqué par quelqu'un ? C'est pour ça que tu as si peur des détraqueurs… » Interrogea Hermione avant d'être arrêtée par son ami.

- » Mais qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer là Hermione ? Personne ne m'a attaqué voyons ! » Répliqua Harry en baissant légèrement la tête pour ne pas qu'Hermione voit le malaise qu'il ressentait à lui mentir … geste que la concernée ne manqua bien évidemment pas, le rendant ainsi totalement inutile puisque là elle était certaine qu'Harry ne lui disait pas la vérité.

- « Enfin… si… il l'a utilisé parce que j'avais été attaqué mais c'est sûrement pas ce que tu dois t'imaginé. Il me l'a lancé après que Ron m'ait cassé une côte dans la librairie la première fois où on s'est rencontré… tu sais, avant que j'entre à Poudlard. » expliqua négligemment Harry en ouvrant _les animaux fantastique _de Newt Scamander qui était posé devant lui, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose à mettre dans son devoir.

Hermione lui jeta un regard suspicieux, se posant de plus en plus de questions sur le passé de son ami, certaine que ce n'était pas à cela qu'il pensait en leur disant que Snape avait utilisé un FERULA sur lui, alors que c'était pourtant la vérité.

- « Tu crois qu'il est gravement blessé ? » demanda Neville, coupant ainsi court aux réflexions de la Gryffondor.

- « Je pense que oui. » répondit Harry après un instant de réflexion. « La blessure semblait plutôt profonde. Mais je suis persuadé que Mme Pomfresh va le remettre sur pied en un rien de temps. Même mon père aurait sans doute pu s'en charger. Ce n'est pas une blessure magique alors avec une bonne potion contre la douleur et un baume cicatrisant, il ne devrait en garder aucune séquelle… au pire juste une cicatrice. »

- « Comment ça ton père aurait pu s'en charger ? » demanda encore Hermione de plus en plus curieuse, sentant que son ami continuait à lui cacher beaucoup de choses.

Dès qu'elle eut posé sa question, Harry regretta d'avoir parler des capacités particulières de son père mais trouva rapidement une réponse satisfaisante à lui donner sans pour autant devoir lui révéler 'l'histoire' de sa vie.

- « Et bien, il a étudié la médicomagie pendant quatre ans lors de son apprentissage pour devenir maître des potions alors il connaît tous les sortilèges de guérison ou de diagnostic de base. »

- « Il voulait devenir guérisseur ? » interrogea Terry, aussi curieux que son amie.

- « Non, pas du tout ! D'ailleurs, il ne serait pas capable de quitter ses précieux chaudrons pour s'occuper de malades ! » Rigola Harry. « C'était juste obligatoire pour obtenir sa maîtrise dans le domaine des potions curatives. Bon, si on continuait notre devoir ? Pas que ça me gêne de parler de mon père, mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous fera beaucoup avancer ! Et à ce rythme là, on devra aller en cours de défense alors qu'on n'aura même pas écrit une seule ligne ! »

- « Tu as raison Gaby ! » fit immédiatement Hermione en regardant sa montre sans pour autant chasser totalement de sa mémoire la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. « Il ne nous reste que 20 minutes ! Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ? »

* * *

A suivre !

Au prochain chapitre, il sera question ... d'une petite créature qui prend l'apparence de ce qui vous effraye le plus... vous voyez de qui je parles ?


	27. Fais pas cette tête !

Salut tout le monde !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Par contre, je suis un peu déçu : je n'avais pas eu aussi peu de reviews depuis le chapitre 7 !... J'ai fais le calcul et seulement 2,5 /100 des lecteurs m'ont laissé une review... snif...

Enfin, je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort... j'espère juste que pour ce chapitre, j'en aurai plus !...Faites-moi dépasser les 700 reviews, d'accord ?

**Orphée Potter** : Ma période sadique n'est pas passée, elle est juste partie en vacances pour quelques chapitres... mais elle va revenir... même si j'ai décidé d'être un peu moins méchante avec ce pauvre Gaby ! Hermione se pose beaucoup de questions, c'est vrai, mais elle n'aura pas de réponses tout de suite...

**Touraz, lyly, jenny944** : Merci pour la review

**Eloïn** : Pour le coucou de Sirius, je suis en train de l'écrire ! Je peux donc te dire qu'il va réapparaitre au chapitre 35 ! En ce qui concerne les nouvelles des recherches concernant Harry, ce cher Fudge va en dire 'beaucoup' aux alentours du chapitre 40 et Dumbledore... hum... j'en dis pas plus, ça gacherait la surprise... mais on va bientôt reparler d'Harry, ne t'en fait pas !

**adenoïde **: non, Lucius n'a pas élevé Drago dans du coton mais ... tel père tel fils non ? Pour Hermione, c'est vrai qu'elle a toujours tendance à fourrer son nez dans ce qui ne la regarde pas mais bon... c'est ce qui fait son charme ! lol !

* * *

**Chapitre 27 :**

**Fais pas cette tête !**

- « Hé Gaby ! Tu as vu ? » Demanda Terry alors que son ami prenait place à ses côtés pour le petit déjeuner le jeudi suivant.

- « Est ce que j'ai vu quoi ? » questionna Harry sans montrer un grand intérêt tout en se servant du chocolat chaud.

- « L'article sur Sirius Black de la gazette de ce matin bien sur ! Ils disent qu'il a été repéré ! »

Harry fut tellement surprit par cette annonce qu'il renversa malencontreusement le chocolat qui restait dans la carafe sur les genoux de son voisin.

- « AOUTCH ! Gaby tu pourrais faire un peu attention par Merlin ! » Cria Terry en se levant d'un bond. « C'est bouillant ce truc ! »

- « Oh m… ! Oh excuse-moi Terry. Ça va ? »

- « Oui oui, c'est bon, t'en fais pas ! Je vais juste être en retard en cours maintenant ! » Répondit Terry en avisant l'état de ses vêtements.

- « non attends, je vais t'arranger ça ! »

Harry fit un mouvement de baguette et forme de vaguelette tout en marmonnant une formule. Dix secondes plus tard, son ami reprenait sa place entièrement sec.

- « Donc Black aurait été repéré ? »

- « Oui. Et si on en croit l'article, pas très loin d'ici en plus ! » Répondit Terry alors qu'Harry s'étouffait dans sa tartine.

Il lui tapota le dos, évitant ainsi à son ami de finir asphyxié, et poursuivit son récit.

- « Apparemment, c'est une moldue qui l'a vu. Elle n'a bien sur pas très bien comprit ce qui s'est passé quand, après avoir appelé le numéro vert elle a vu arriver une brigade d'aurors du ministère de la magie. Pour les moldus, Black n'est qu'un criminel ordinaire. Évidement, quand ils sont arrivés sur place, il avait déjà filé ! Comme s'ils s'imaginaient qu'il allait les attendre pour se faire cueillir ou… tu es sur que ça va Gaby ? Tu es tout pâle ! »

- « C'est rien, t'en fais pas. C'est juste que savoir que ce type se balade en liberté… »

- « Ouais, t'as raison ! J'espère qu'il sera bientôt retrouvé. T'as fini ton p'tit dej ? Flitwick va nous passer un savon si on arrive en retard à son cours ! » Ajouta Terry en se rendant compte que la grande salle s'était presque entièrement vidée durant leur conversation.

- « Ouais, c'est bon ! Allons- y ! » Acquiesça Harry avant de mettre son dernier morceau de tartine dans la bouche et de suivre Terry hors de la salle vers le deuxième étage.

---------------------------------

Le professeur Lupin n'était pas là quand ils arrivèrent à leur deuxième cours de défense contre les forces du mal, le dernier de la journée. Les deux garçons s'installèrent donc dans la salle et sortirent leurs affaires. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres quand les Gryffondors de troisième année firent leur apparition.

- « Hermione ? Neville ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? C'est avec les Serpentards qu'on a cours, pas avec vous ! »

- « Je suis au courant Terry, je te remercie ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas lire mon emploi du temps peut-être ? »

- « J'ai jamais dit ça ! » se défendit le Serdaigle tandis qu'Harry et Neville pouffaient de rire.

- « Lupin est venu nous chercher dans notre salle commune. On devais avoir cours d'histoire mais Binns a apparemment oublier de venir. Du coup, on n'avait pas cours. Il nous a demandé de venir ici puis est ressortit, sans doute pour aller chercher les Poufsouffles qui normalement, auraient du avoir cours en même temps que nous. » Expliqua Neville qui s'était installé avec Hermione à la table derrière Harry et Terry.

- « Je me demande ce que Moony a prévu… » Fit Harry pour lui même.

- « Je sais pas, mais si on doit tous être présent, c'est sûrement important ! Tiens, tu as vu ? Malefoy est de retour ! »

Harry tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée par Terry et vit qu'effectivement, le blond était dans la salle, son air suffisant toujours plaqué sur le visage.

- « Il est revenu ce matin. » chuchota Neville en regardant à son tour le Serpentard dont le bras était encore couvert de bandages. « Pour le cours de potion. Il est arrivé en retard mais comme il avait un mot de l'infirmière, ton père n'a rien dit. »

- « Enfin… pour son retard du moins ! » poursuivit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

- « Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Interrogea avidement Terry.

- « Eh bien, après avoir donné le mot de l'infirmière à Snape, il s'est installé à sa place habituelle, près de Parkinson et s'est contenté de la regarder couper ses queues de marguerite et sa figue et… »

- « Potion de ratatinage ? » demanda Harry par réflexe.

- « Oui. Comment tu… enfin bref, ton père a vu qu'il de faisait rien et lui a demandé d'une voix doucereuse s'il comptait s'y mettre un jour. Malefoy a alors répondu qu'à cause de sa blessure au bras, il ne pouvais rien faire. »

- « Ton père l'a alors regardé avec des yeux glacés et a répliqué : Mme Pomfresh m'a communiqué votre état de santé ce matin M Malefoy ! Et elle a dit que vous étiez totalement guérit. Juste une interdiction de jouer au Quidditch de deux mois à cause des cognards… et encore, par simple précaution ! »

- « Malefoy a alors minaudé avec une grimace de souffrance que ça lui faisait quand même encore très mal… » Enchaîna Hermione.

- « Et ton père a dit : Peut-être bien mais vous n'êtes pas mourrant pour autant M Malefoy ! Alors sortez votre chaudron et commencez votre potion ! Et en silence je vous prie ! » Termina Neville alors que Terry et Harry ricanaient en imaginant la scène.

- « Et le mieux, c'est qu'il était tellement en rogne contre Snape qu'il a raté sa potion. » poursuivit Hermione.

- « Ouais ! Pourtant même moi j'ai réussi. Ton père a montré sa superbe potion orange à toute la classe et lui a donné une retenue avec Rusard. »

- « Orange hein ? Alors comme ça ce cher Drago ne sait pas compter ! »

- « Pourquoi ? « interrogea Terry qui ne voyait pas le rapport.

- « Et bien, la seule chose qui puisse expliquer cette couleur est qu'il ait mi trois foies de rats au lieu de deux. » expliqua Harry de façon presque professorale.

C'est le moment que choisi Lupin pour apparaître, suivi des Poufsouffles.

Il s'avança jusqu'à l'avant de la classe et déposa son vieux cartable râpé sur son bureau.

- « Bonjours ! Vous voudrez bien remettre vos livres dans vos sacs s'il vous plait. Merci. Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai exceptionnellement réuni aujourd'hui les étudiants des quatre maisons. Je suppose que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi. Et bien, tout simplement pour une séance de travaux pratiques. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu d'étudier aujourd'hui mais puisqu'on a un spécimen sous la main, autant en profiter ! »

Les élèves échangèrent des regards intrigués. Jamais mis a part pour le cours désastreux de Lockhart sur les lutins de Cornouaille l'an passé ils n'avaient fait de séance de travaux pratiques en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

- « Bon, prenez tous votre baguette et suivez-moi ! Vous pourrez revenir chercher le reste de vos affaires plus tard. »

Déconcertés mais intéressés les élèves lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Lupin les fit sortir de la classe et les mena le long d'un couloir désert. Ils descendirent plusieurs escaliers, passèrent derrière quelques tapisseries et arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Dans le coin le plus éloigné d'eux, ils aperçurent Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, en train de boucher la serrure d'un placard avec du chewing-gum.

Celui-ci ne les ayant pas entendu venir, Lupin fit signe à ses élèves de s'arrêter puis se tourna vers eux, baguette en main.

- « Regardez bien. « Chuchota t'il, « Voici un sortilège qui peut se révéler très utile. »

Il fit demi-tour et pointa sa baguette sur la porte devant Peeves qui était toujours occupé avec la serrure.

- « WADDIWASI ! »

Avec la force d'une balle de fusil, la boule de chewing-gum sauta du trou de la serrure et alla s'enfoncer dans la narine gauche de l'esprit frappeur qui fila en injuriant le professeur sous les rires de élèves.

Ils reprirent ensuite leur chemin puis Lupin s'arrêta enfin devant les deux gargouilles de pierres qui gardaient l'entrée de la salle des professeurs.

Il chuchota quelque chose à celle de droite puis s'adressa aux élèves :

- « Entrez s'il vous plait ! » dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Dans la salle aux murs lambrissés, il n'y avait qu'un seul professeur. Severus, assit dans un confortable fauteuil regardait les élèves entrer avec un sourire qui pour beaucoup paraissait légèrement sadique alors que, comme Harry le comprit immédiatement, en faisant ainsi part à ses amis, il s'attendait simplement à bien s'amuser.

- « Alors papa ? Comme ça c'est toi qu'on est sensé étudier ? C'est sur qu'il y a beaucoup à di… »

Les lèvres d'Harry continuaient à bouger mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il jeta un regard vexé à son père qui lui fit son plus beau sourire en faisant tourner sa baguette dans ses doigts.

- « Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de ton père, espèce de sale gosse ! Sonorus ! »

- « Si on ne peut même plus rigoler ! » ronchonna Harry en s'éloignant de lui.

Levant les yeux au ciel devant ce cinéma que lui jouait son fils, Severus se leva et se dirigea vers Lupin.

- « Ça ne te dérange pas que je reste j'espère ? » lança t-il en passant devant les élèves, les pans de sa longue robe noire tourbillonnant derrière lui.

- « Pas du tout Severus, au contraire ! » répondit Lupin.

- « Merci » répondit Severus en se dirigeant vers une table derrière son collègue.

Alors qu'il passait devant la vieille penderie qui servait à ranger les robes des professeurs, celle-ci se mit à trembler dans un grand bruit, faisant reculer certains élèves effrayés.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas ! » fit Lupin pour les rassurer tandis que Severus, lui, s'était assit sur la table. « Il y a un épouvantard là dedans ! »

La majorité de la classe semblait convaincue que c'était précisément une raison de s'inquiéter. Neville jeta même à Lupin un regard terrifié et Harry se retint difficilement de faire de même, contemplant la poignée de la porte qui commençait à s'agiter.

- « Alors, que pouvez-vous me dire sur les épouvantards ? » interrogea Remus, sortant ainsi ses élèves de leurs pensées plus ou moins sombres.

Aussitôt, Hermione leva la main, immédiatement suivie de Terry, Gaby, Neville et Justin Finch-Fletchley, un élève de Poufsouffle.

- « Miss Granger ? »

- « Un épouvantard est une créature qui peut changer d'aspect à volonté en prenant toujours la forme la plus terrifiante possible pour la personne devant lui. »

- « C'est tout a fait exacte, Miss. Cinq points pour Gryffondor ! Quelqu'un d'autre ? M Finch-Fletchley ? »

- « Ils aiment les endroits sombres et confinés comme les armoires ou les placards. »

- « Exacte. Cinq points pour Poufsouffle ! Comme nous l'a dit Miss Granger, » poursuivi Lupin, « Un épouvantard prend la forme de ce qui nous effraye le plus. Ainsi donc, celui qui s'est installé dans la penderie n'a encore prit aucune forme puisqu'il ne sait pas de quoi aura peur la première personne qu'il rencontrera. »

- « Et à quoi est ce qu'ils ressemblent dans ces cas là ? » demanda une petite voix fluette au dernier rang.

- « Nul ne peut le savoir. » répondit le professeur. « Mais dès que je le laisserai sortir, il prendra la forme de ce qui fera le plus peur à chacun d'entre nous, ce qui signifie que nous avons un certain avantage sur lui. Pouvez-vous me dire lequel ? … Oui, Gabriel ? »

- « Et bien, étant donné que nous sommes nombreux, il ne saura pas quelle forme prendre pour nous faire preuve à tous en même temps. »

- « C'est bien cela. Cinq points pour Serdaigle ! »

- « Donc » reprit Lupin, « Comme nous l'a dit Gabriel, l'épouvantard ne saura pas quelle forme adopter. C'est pour cela qu'il vaut toujours mieux être en compagnie de quelqu'un quand on a affaire à l'un d'eux. Il ne saura alors plus sous quelle forme apparaître pour se rendre le plus effrayant possible. Maintenant, quelqu'un sait-il comment on peut les neutraliser ?… Non Gabriel, je préfèrerait que quelqu'un d'autre trouve. »

Remus scruta un instant les élèves assemblés devant lui avant de revenir à Harry qui avait baissé la main.

- « Personne ? Vas-y alors Gabriel ! »

- « Si je me souviens bien, il faut l'obliger à prendre une forme désopilante. C'est pour ça que même si en théorie c'est relativement simple de vaincre un épouvantard, ce n'est cependant pas si facile que ça dans la réalité… la difficulté venant bien sur de faire face à ce qui nous terrifie le plus tout en cherchant ce qui pourrait le rendre drôle… Ou en tout cas, moins effrayant ! Ce qui demande une grande concentration et une certaine force d'esprit. »

- « Parfait Gaby. Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi même. Encore dix points pour Serdaigle…. Et dix points en moins pour Serpentard M Malefoy. Contrairement à ce que vous dites, non, je n'ai pas donné plus de points à Gabriel parce que son père est là mais parce que sa réponse était complète ! » Ajouta Remus qui grâce à ses sens de loup-garou avait entendu les propos que Drago avait adressé à Pansy Parkinson.

- « Alors, est ce que quelqu'un connaît un sortilège qui pourrait avoir cet effet ? »

A sa grande surprise, l'ensemble des mains se leva cette fois-ci.

- « Qu'est ce que tu trouve de si drôle ? » demanda Remus à Snape qui ricanait derrière lui.

- « Rien… un vieux souvenir… mais continue, je t'en pris. »

- « Miss Abbot ? »

- « Il y a le sortilège Riddikulus. »

- « Heu… c'est bien ça. Cinq points pour Poufsouffle. »

Remus lança un regard interrogatif à Harry qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin, ne comprenant pas comment, alors que la majorité ne savait pas quoi faire face à un épouvantard, ils pouvaient connaître ce sortilège qui, il en était certain, n'était jamais étudié avant la troisième voir la quatrième année.

Harry lui murmura un « je t'expliquerai » et Lupin reprit son cours.

- « Bon, vous connaissez le sortilège mais ça ne suffit pas. En plus de dire la formule, vous devez penser de toutes vos forces à l'apparence que vous voulez donner à votre épouvantard d'accord ? »

Quelques élèves acquiescèrent.

- « Bien, comme rien ne vaut la pratique pour apprendre un sort, vous allez donc l'essayer sur cet épouvantard chacun votre tour. » fit Lupin en s'approchant des élèves.

Il les regarda tous les uns après les autres puis s'arrêta devant Neville.

- « M Londubat, approchez s'il vous plait. »

Le jeune homme sortit des rangs et s'avança de quelques pas vers son professeur, comme s'il allait à l'échafaud.

- « Très bien. Pour commencer, quelle est la chose qui vous fait le plus peur au monde ? »

- « … »

Les lèvres de Neville remuèrent mais rien n'en sortit.

- « Désolé mais je n'ai pas comprit ce que vous avez dit Neville. »

- « M-ma grand-mère. » répéta Neville dans un souffle.

- « Votre grand-mère, hein ? C'est vrai qu'Augusta fait peur à beaucoup de monde. »

- « Vous la connaissez ? » demanda Neville horrifié à l'idée que son professeur aille répéter cela à la femme en question. « C'est vrai qu'elle me fait peur mais je l'aime quand même beaucoup …je… »

- « C'est bon Neville, ce n'est pas la peine de vous justifier. Je sais très bien que comme beaucoup de personnes, elle a bon cœur derrière sa carapace peu avenante. » Fit Lupin avec un petit clin d'œil à Harry qui pouffa puisque cette description pouvait tout autant s'appliquer à Severus.

- « Alors… pouvez vous vous représenter comment elle est habituellement habillée ? » poursuivit Remus sur le même ton.

Neville acquiesça surprit de cette question.

- « Parfait ! Alors voilà ce que vous aller faire ! »

Remus s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Neville ouvrit alors grand les yeux et fit un grand sourire. Il trouvait apparemment l'idée de son professeur très amusante.

- « Lorsque l'épouvantard jaillira de la penderie et verra Neville devant lui, « poursuivit Lupin pour tout le monde, « il prendra instantanément la forme de sa grand mère. A ce moment là Neville, vous lèverez votre baguette en vous concentrant bien sur ce que je vous ais dit et vous crierez 'Riddikulus'. Si tout ce passe bien, l'épouvantard sera vaincu et s'intéressera donc à un autre d'entre nous. Commencez donc dès maintenant à réfléchir à ce qui vous fait le plus peur et imaginez un moyen de le transformer en quelque chose de comique. »

Un grand silence s'installa alors que tous réfléchissaient à la chose qui leur faisait le plus peur au monde.

Harry pensa tout d'abord à son oncle mais alors qu'il songeait déjà au meilleur moyen de le ridiculiser, une autre image lui vint à l'esprit : une haute silhouette noire… un froid pénétrant… des images d'horreur…

Harry frissonna malgré lui et se rendit immédiatement compte que son père l'avait remarqué puisque celui-ci s'était levé et parlait à présent à l'oreille de Remus qui le regardait d'un air légèrement inquiet.

-

- « Tout le monde est prêt ? » demanda finalement le professeur alors que Severus était retourné s'asseoir.

Harry sursauta. Il ne se sentait pas près du tout, bien au contraire. Il se sentait même légèrement nauséeux. De toute façon, comment pouvait-il rendre une de ces choses moins effrayante alors qu'une grande partie de ce qui les rends si terrifiant se passe au niveau mental. Bien entendu, il pouvait toujours essayer de le revêtir d'un tutu rose mais que faire pour les images qui lui viendraient immanquablement à l'esprit ? Comment pouvait-il rendre le viol que son oncle lui a fait subir pendant près de deux semaines moins atroce ?

- « Aller Neville. Vos camarades vont reculer pour vous laisser le champ libre d'accord ? »

Les autres élèves reculèrent vers le mur du fond laissant Neville seul devant la penderie.

- « Je vous demanderai également de rester le plus silencieux possible afin que votre camarade puisse correctement se concentrer. » ajouta t-il une fois que la classe fut immobile à quelques mètres de lui.

Après qu'ils eurent acquiescé Remus recula à son tour et se plaça sur le côté à la gauche de Severus. Il pointa ensuite sa propre baguette vers la poignée de la porte de la penderie.

- « Attention Neville, je compte jusqu' à trois. Un… deux… trois ! C'est parti ! »

Des étincelles bleues jaillirent du bout de la baguette de Lupin et fusèrent vers le panneau de bois, frappant la poignée.

La porte s'entrouvrit brusquement. Une sorcière âgée à l'aspect redoutable malgré sa petite taille passa aussitôt la tête dehors en fixant Neville d'un regard sévère. Elle pausa une main desséchée en forme de serre sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit en grand, la dévoilant ainsi entièrement.

Elle portait une longue robe verte légèrement élimée et ses épaules étaient recouvertes d'une étole de renard. Dans sa main gauche, on pouvait voir un grand sac rouge duquel dépassait ce qu'il semblait être un parapluie et sur sa tête était posé un chapeau peu discret où trônait un énorme vautour empaillé.

Neville la regarda quelques secondes s'approcher de lui. Il recula finalement de quelques pas puis bredouilla, d'une voix légèrement plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire :

- « Ri…Riddikulus ! »

Malheureusement, au moment même où il prononçait le sortilège, un éternuement sonore retentit derrière lui.

Neville sursauta de peur, changeant ainsi sans le vouloir la direction vers laquelle sa baguette était pointée, déviant ainsi la trajectoire du sort qui fonça droit vers le professeur de potion.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant que le rayon gris ne le frappe en pleine poitrine faisant un bruit semblable à un coup de fouet.

Le strict professeur se retrouva soudainement avec une longue robe de sorcière décorée de grosses fleures roses et jaunes, un grand chapeau recouvert de fruits exotiques et un superbe sac à main orange et vert scintillant.

Il y eut un grand silence, chacun s'attendant à voir le professeur Snape pousser un de ses légendaires hurlements.

Severus se leva de la table sur laquelle il était toujours assit. La robe qui n'était pas boutonnée s'ouvrit alors, révélant un chemisier bleu turquoise de très mauvais goût associé à une jupe plissée écossaise lui arrivant au dessus des genoux.

C'en fut trop pour Harry qui ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps éclata d'un rire hystérique tandis que Neville lui, regardait son professeur avec de grands yeux affolés.

- « Hihihihi… p-pa-pa…. Hihihi… si t-tu… v-voy-ait…..t-ta tête !… Hihihihihi….Wahahahahaha…. » Réussit tant bien que mal à articuler Harry avant d'exploser à nouveau de rire sous le regard indécis des autres qui hésitaient entre faire comme lui ou sortir en courant de la salle pour se cacher dans la plus haute tour du château le temps que la colère de leur professeur, qui ne pouvait pas manquer d'arriver selon eux, s'apaise.

A peine Harry avait-il finit que Remus prit à son tour la parole, décidant d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou. Il connaissait très bien la limite à ne pas franchir avec lui, pour avoir souvent vu James et Sirius la dépasser quelques quinze ans plus tôt et il savait que là, il pouvait se permettre une petite remarque.

- « Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent Severus. Ces couleurs te vont vraiment à ravir… en particulier ce bleu turquoise ! »

Severus ne se tourna même pas vers lui, donnant ainsi l'impression de n'avoir même pas entendu son collègue. Il sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement souple rendit à ses vêtements leur apparence habituelle.

Il s'avança ensuite vers Neville qui essayait de se faire le plus petit possible, s'attendant à recevoir l'habituel déluge d'insultes que son professeur lui réservait auparavant durant les cours.

Severus le regarda un instant balbutier quelques mots d'excuses incompréhensibles puis sortit en refermant la porte de la salle d'un claquement sec.

A peine fut il sortit qu'un grand éclat de rire retentit dans la salle, faisant reculer le pauvre épouvantard qui finit par exploser en une multitude de petites fumées avant de disparaître définitivement.

Remus leur laissa un bon quart d'heure pour se calmer puis une fois que le silence fut revenu, il reprit la direction des choses.

- « Bon, étant donné que nous n'avons plus de sujet d'étude, je me vois dans l'obligation d'arrêter là. Cependant… » Poursuivit-il alors que les élèves ravis recommencent déjà à discuter, « vous me ferez un compte-rendu de deux parchemins sur les épouvantard et la façon de les vaincre pour la semaine prochaine ainsi qu'une vingtaine de lignes m'expliquant votre plus grande peur et ce que vous auriez utilisé pour rendre l'épouvantard inoffensif face à vous. Si j'arrive à m'en procurer un autre spécimen nous reviendrons sur la pratique mais je pense que vous avez compris l'essentiel. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez y aller. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir en même temps que les autres, Harry entendit son 'parrain' l'appeler. Il salua donc ses amis puis referma la porte de la salle derrière eux avant de retourner près de Remus qui l'attendait assis sur la table que Severus avait occupé un peu plus tôt.

- « Oui Moony ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Et bien, je me demandais quelle forme aurait prit ton épouvantard tout à l'heure si tu avais eu l'occasion d'essayer. »

- « Tu dois t'en douter non ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

- « En fait, c'est à cause de Severus. »

- « Qu'est ce que papa a à voir avec ça ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas où Remus voulait en venir.

- « Je vais t'expliquer…. Dès le début du cours, j'avais prévu de ne pas te faire passer devant les autres. Je pensais que l'épouvantard prendrait forcement la forme de ton oncle et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un voit ça… ça aurait emmené beaucoup trop de questions. »

- « C'est vrai que j'avais d'abord pensé à lui mais ensuite, je me suis rappelé des détraqueurs et mon choix a été vite fait ! Eux, je peux les croiser à chaque coin de rue alors que lui, il y a très peu de chance que je le revois un jour… papa m'a promis que quoi qu'il arrive, je n'y retournerais pas ! »

- « Oui… et je te fais cette promesse moi aussi : jamais tu ne retourneras là-bas ! Pour en revenir aux détraqueurs, Severus a comprit que ce serait ça en t'observant trembler d'appréhension au début du cours et il m'en a fait part. Ça m'a alors donné une idée. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de rester. »

Harry regarda Remus d'un air intrigué.

Voyant qu'il avait piqué la curiosité du garçon, Lupin poursuivit ses explications :

- « Ton père a commencé à t'apprendre à faire un patronus, n'est ce pas ? J'ai vu celui que tu as lancé quand les détraqueurs sont entrés dans la grande salle. »

- « Oui. Mais il est encore beaucoup trop faible. Avec papa, j'arrivais à faire un petit nuage, mais là… j'arrivais pas à me concentrer… j'entendais sa voix dans ma tête… »

- « C'est normal que tu ais du mal tu sais. C'est un sortilège vraiment très difficile à lancer. Mais je suis sur qu'en t'entraînant tu finiras par y arriver… d'où ma question de tout à l'heure. »

- « Je vois pas vraiment le rapport. »

- « Réfléchit Gaby. Comme ta plus grande peur se matérialiserait sous la forme d'un détraqueur, nous pourrons utiliser un épouvantard pour t'entraîner à lancer ton patronus. Tu ressentiras les mêmes effets que face à un véritable détraqueur, seulement ce sera sans danger puisque l'épouvantard ne se nourrira pas vraiment de toi… ce sera juste une illusion. »

- « Donc, ce que tu me propose, c'est d'utiliser un épouvantard comme cible d'entraînement ? »

- « C'est tout à fait ça ! On pourra commencer dès que j'en aurai trouvé un autre… dans ce château, ce ne sera pas trop difficile ! Enfin… si Severus et toi êtes d'accord. »

- « Bien évidemment que je suis d'accord ! Tu crois vraiment que j'arriverai à m'améliorer ? »

- « J'en suis certain ! Et vu ta puissance, je suis persuadé qu'au bout du compte, tu finiras même par réussir un patronus corporel ! »

C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ? » Demanda Harry avec une petite lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- « J'en suis certain ! Aller, allons retrouver ce vieux grincheux de Severus ! Il faut qu'on lui propose cette idée et qu'on voie comment on va organiser les cours. Il ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver. Je suis sur qu'il est dans son labo et qu'il s'est lancé dans l'élaboration d'une de ses chère potion pour se calmer tout en maudissant ce pauvre Neville jusqu'à la dixième génération. »

- « J'espère quand même qu'il n'est pas trop en colère. Je ne voulais pas me moquer de lui tout à l'heure mais c'était vraiment trop drôle En le voyant dans cet accoutrement ridicule, j'ai pas pu résister ! »

- « C'est vrai que j'aurais vraiment aimé avoir un appareil photo sur moi ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, il sait que tu n'as pas ri méchamment et que tu ne voulais pas le blesser, alors je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille pour ça ! »

---------------------------------------

Ils trouvèrent effectivement Severus derrière un chaudron mais celui-ci, contrairement à ce qu'Harry et Remus pensaient ne semblait pas particulièrement de mauvaise humeur et accepta d'abandonner sa préparation sans aucune difficulté pour écouter l'idée que Lupin venait lui exposer. Il fut d'ailleurs plutôt enthousiaste face à cette idée puisque lui-même cherchait depuis plusieurs jours un moyen efficace pour aider Harry à progresser.

Il fut donc décidé que dès qu'ils auraient un nouvel épouvantard à disposition, ils se retrouveraient chaque jeudi de 16h30 à 18h30, heures à laquelle ni Severus ni Remus n'avaient cours, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit capable de créer un patronus suffisamment puissant pour le protéger convenablement. Ils décidèrent également que Remus participerait plus activement à l'entraînement qu'Harry voulait absolument poursuivre comme l'année précédente. Chaque samedi et dimanche matin, ils se retrouveraient donc pour travailler la défense contre les forces du mal, les sortilèges et la métamorphose. La seule partie de son entraînement que Severus avait supprimé, malgré un bon nombre de protestations, c'est son entraînement physique, estimant que les entraînements de quidditch seraient largement suffisants.

Une fois Remus partit, Harry posa enfin la question qui le dérangeait depuis que son père était sorti de la salle des professeurs.

- « Tu es fâché ? »

- « Je devrais ? »

- « Non mais… je voulais pas me moquer de toi tu sais…et Neville n'a pas fait exprès de… »

- « Je le sais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Ais-je l'air en colère ? »

- « Ben non, mais… pourquoi t'es partit comme ça de la salle alors ? J'ai cru que Neville allait se liquéfier sur place tellement il a eu peur ! Tu avais l'air dans une rage noire. »

- « Je me mordais la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire devant tout le monde tu veux dire ! A peine sortit, je me suis précipité dans la première salle vide que j'ai trouvé. Heureusement que j'avais lancé un sort d'insonorisation parce qu'il m'a fallut plus de dix minutes pour me calmer ! »

- « Décidément, tu ne changera jamais : incapable de rire de toi même devant quelqu'un ! Au fait, en parlant de sort d'insonorisation, comment tu as fait tout à l'heure pour me faire taire ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu me lancer un sort ! »

- « C'est normal ! J'ai utilisé un sortilège informulé. »

- « Informulé ? Tu veux dire qu'on n'est pas obligé de parler pour lancer un sort ? »

- « En effet. Regarde ! »

Severus sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur un livre dans un léger mouvement circulaire. Aussitôt, l'ouvrage se mit à flotter au dessus de la table du salon.

- « Tu vois. C'est aussi efficace que si tu prononces le sort et c'est très pratique pour surprendre un adversaire lors d'un duel. L'inconvénient, c'est que cela demande d'avantage de concentration et de puissance qu'un sortilège classique. »

- « Est ce que tu pourras m'apprendre ? » demanda Harry surexcité à l'idée de découvrir une nouvelle forme de magie.

- « Bien sur. C'est au programme de sixième année de toute façon. Alors si tu en as envie, on pourra commencer dès q… »

- « Quand ? »

- « Si tu m'avais laissé finir, tu le saurais Gaby ! Essaye donc de perdre cette habitude de couper la parole comme te le fais ! »

- « Excuse moi, papa. » répondit Harry légèrement honteux.

- « Je disais donc que nous commencerons la pratique dès que tu auras réussi à faire un patronus correct sinon tu… »

- « Mais pourquoi ? On pourrait commencer maintenant ! »

- « Gaby, qu'est ce que je viens de te dire ? »

- « D'arrêter de te couper la parole…je sais. Mais c'est pas juste. Ça pourrait me prendre des mois avant de réussir un patronus ! Je ne veux pas attendre aussi longtemps ! » Bougonna Harry avec une petite moue capricieuse.

- « Gabriel ne commence pas à faire la tête sinon tu apprendras en même temps que les autres, c'est clair ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Bien. Comme je m'apprêtais à te le dire, je ne veux absolument pas que tu t'entraînes pour ton patronus et pour les sortilèges informulés en même temps. Ils sont l'uns comme l'autre trop épuisants. Tu pourras donc si tu veux lire tout ce que tu peux trouver sur cette forme de magie mais je t'interdis de t'entraîner sans mon autorisation. En plus, la technique de concentration que tu auras alors acquise pour réaliser ton patronus t'aidera énormément pour les informulés, tu verras. »

- « Bon, très bien. Et… est ce qu'on peu faire tous les sortilèges de cette façon ? »

- « Pratiquement. Mais tout dépend de la puissance du sorcier. En revanche, je ne connais personne capable de jeter un sortilège interdit de cette façon, pas même Albus. La demande d'énergie est bien trop importante. »

* * *

A suivre... 


	28. Entrainements et 'sortie'

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard que j'ai pris cette semaine mais en fait j'ai ... hum... oublié de poster... **

**non, non pitié... pas taper... pas taper...**

**RAR : **

**jenni944 : **c'est vrai que Neville a sans doute eut la peur de sa vie . Même s'il sait que Severus est un peu moins... Snapesque que lors de sa première année, il reste quand même très impressionnant.

**Patmol, lyly, Touraz, fleur de lys : **Merci pour la review

**Orphée Potter : **Non rassure toi, je ne suis pas malade... quoiqu'un peu enrhumée mais bon... En effet MON PETIT GABY ( a moi ! pas touche !) a quelques instants de repos mais tu peux me croire, il en aura besoin ! Pour l'explication du rapprochement de Sirius, il va falloir attendre un peu... heu... beaucoup... jusqu'au chapitre 36... (qui est l'avant dernier que j'ai écrit... j'en suis donc à un peu plus de 37)

**Lafolle du deuxième : **alors ça y est, t'as récupéré internet ? Alors pour répondre à ta question ... et oui, j'ai un peu cogité depuis l'autre jour... et bien si l'épouvantard n'a pas explosé quand Gaby a éclaté de rire, c'est à cause de la peur que ressentaient les autres élèves de voir leur professeur de potion piquer une colère monstre. Ca a équilibré les forces si tu veux ! Passe un bon week-end et à lundi !

**Chapitre 28 :**

**Entraînement et 'sortie'**

En à peine quelques semaines, la défense contre les forces du mal, enseignée par Remus était devenue la matière préférée de la majeure partie des étudiants. Chaque fois que c'était possible, le professeur prenait soin d'amener en classe un spécimen de la créature qu'il comptait leur faire étudier et ses explications étaient toujours claires et précises. Ainsi, en moins d'un mois, ils avaient appris plus de choses qu'en un an avec leur précédent professeur, Gilderoy Lockhart, et avaient pu observer un bon nombre d'animaux face auxquels, grâce aux explications de Lupin, ils savaient maintenant quoi faire pour se défendre.

Bien entendu, Drago Malefoy et sa bande de Serpentards ne manquaient pas une occasion de le critiquer. Ils n'avaient apparemment pas vraiment apprécié les heures de retenues qua Lupin leur avait affligé en début d'année. A chaque fois qu'ils croisaient Remus et que celui-ci était trop loin pour les entendre, Drago et Pansy ne se privaient pas de le rabaisser, entraînant dans leurs ricanements Crabbe et Goyle.

- « non mais regardez dans quel état sont ses vêtements ! » commençait généralement Pansy.

- « Les elfes de maison de père sont mieux habillés que lui ! » poursuivait Malefoy alors que les deux molosses riaient bêtement.

Cependant, en dehors d'eux, personne ne s'intéressait à l'état d'usure des robes du professeur Lupin.

-

L'histoire du cours sur les épouvantards avait quant à lui fait le tour de l'école en moins d'une journée. C'est ainsi que durant près de deux semaines, à chaque fois qu'un groupe d'élève croisait Severus dans les couloirs, lesdits élèves se retenaient à grand peine de rire, en particulier pour ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène. Les premiers jours, cela avait d'ailleurs énormément amusé Severus de les voir détaller tête baissée après un seul de ses regards menaçants. Après une semaine par contre, cela ne l'amusait plus du tout et il fut heureux quand cette histoire fini par se tasser après qu'il ait, dans un moment de rage, retiré cinquante points à chacun des jumeaux Weasley pour avoir ouvertement pouffé en le regardant par dessus leur chaudron. Il va s'en dire qu'il n'y eut plus aucun ricanement après cela, même si l'incident avait quand même fait rire tout Poudlard pendant dix jours.

-

Les cours de soins aux créatures magiques, eux, par contre, n'avaient absolument rien de drôle Depuis 'l'affaire' Malefoy, Hagrid semblait avoir complètement perdu confiance en lui. Bien entendu, les plaintes déposées par Lucius Malefoy auprès du conseil d'administration et auprès du service de contrôle des créatures magiques y étaient pour beaucoup. Heureusement pour lui, le conseil d'administration ne l'avait pas sanctionné, considérant qu'il avait simplement choisi un sujet trop difficile pour un premier cours, voir même pour des troisièmes années. Par contre, Lucius avait fait jouer ses relations au ministère et, bien aidé par quelques sacs de gallions, avait obtenu qu'un procès soit ouvert à l'encontre de l'hippogriffe, et ce, avant la fin de l'année. Depuis lors, Hagrid ne leur montrait donc plus que des animaux sans aucun intérêt, tels que les veracrasses dont les troisièmes années étaient obligés de s'occuper depuis maintenant trois semaines, leur enfonçant cours après cours de la laitue hachée dans le gosier pour les nourrir.

-

Du côté des cours avancés que prenait Harry avec son père et Remus, cela avançait plus ou moins bien… enfin, du point de vue d'Harry. En quatre semaines, il avait vu presque un quart du programme de cinquième année, ce pour quoi il était très satisfait. Par contre, ce n'était pas le cas du côté de son patronus puisque là, il était au point mort.

Il avait rapidement pu démarrer son entraînement puisque Remus avait, dès la deuxième semaine de cours, réussi à mettre la main sur un nouvel épouvantard qui s'était caché dans un placard à balais de Rusard. C'est d'ailleurs en le capturant que le professeur avait découvert que sa plus grande peur avait changé :

Depuis aussi loin qu'il se le rappelait, devant lui, un épouvantard avait toujours prit l'apparence de la pleine lune, mais pas cette fois-ci. Au lieu de cela, la créature s'était transformé en un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux presque noirs et à la peau pâle qui, un masque de dégoût plaqué sur le visage lui hurlait de ne plus l'approcher. Il en avait d'abord été profondément choqué puis il avait comprit. Sa condition de loup-garou devenue beaucoup plus supportable depuis qu'Harry et Severus avaient amélioré la potion tue-loup, c'est sa deuxième plus grande crainte, à savoir, se faire rejeter par ceux qu'il aime, qui avait à présent prit la première place.

-

Affronter l'épouvantard avait permit à Harry de s'améliorer. Sans adversaire, il réussissait à présent à coup sur à créer un nuage relativement compact mais cependant, dès que ses 'professeurs' libéraient l'épouvantard-détraqueur, la voix de son oncle lui faisait perdre toute sa concentration et sa confiance en lui. Il n'était alors pas capable de créer ne serait-ce qu'une légère brume. Parfois, il parvenait à produire un large ruban vaporeux mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. Il savait que c'était largement insuffisant pour maintenir un véritable détraqueur éloigné de lui et que s'il voulait réellement pouvoir se protéger, il devait réussir à faire un patronus corporel mais là, il était encore loin du compte. C'est pourquoi, malgré les encouragements et les félicitations de Severus et Remus qui lui disaient que ce qu'il produisait était déjà excellent pour un sorcier de son âge, il ressortait de chaque séance, complètement dépité, même s'il restait plus déterminé que jamais à réussir.

A chaque fois qu'il lançait le sortilège, il sentait au fond de lui comme une barrière qui retenait sa magie, l'empêchant ainsi de mettre toute la puissance qu'il souhaitait mettre dans son sortilège, ce qui l'agaçait particulièrement.. Il ignorait à quoi ce 'mur' correspondait, mais il était persuadé que le jour où il cèderait, il pourrait enfin connaître la forme de son patronus et le maîtriser. D'ici là, il devrait prendre son mal en patience, ce qui lui était très difficile puisqu'il continuait à enrager après chaque échec….Mais aller faire comprendre à un Potter que l'erreur est humaine ! Autant essayer de faire rentrer un troll des montagnes adulte dans une carafe de jus de citrouille !

-------------------------------------------

Au début du mois d'octobre, cependant, Harry eut enfin un grand sujet de satisfaction qui lui permit de mettre un peu sa frustration de côté : la saison de quidditch venait de commencer !

Roger Davies, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle avait d'ailleurs convoqué ses coéquipiers pour un entraînement et pour mettre au point une nouvelle stratégie.

- « La coupe nous est revenue l'année dernière, et à juste titre ! Le professeur Flitwick m'a d'ailleurs fait part de son contentement à ce sujet. Nous savons que nous sommes la meilleur équipe de l'école : avec Gaby au poste d'attrapeur, et maintenant Cho à celui de poursuiveuse, on ne peut pas perdre ! La coupe de quidditch a porté le blason des Serdaigles l'an passé, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis plus de vingt ans en raison de la domination des Gryffondors puis des Serpentards qui l'ont gardé cinq années consécutives. Ils seront d'ailleurs nos principaux adversaires en raison de la puissance de leurs balais. Les Poufsouffles ont un bon attrapeur et un bon capitaine en la personne de Diggory mais le reste de l'équipe a beaucoup de failles. Chez les Gryffondors, par contre, c'est le contraire : Olivier Dubois est un vrai mur, les jumeaux Weasley des cognards ambulants, et leurs poursuiveuses sont redoutables. Leurs seuls points faibles sont la qualité légèrement inférieure de leurs balais et leur attrapeur, Dean Thomas, qui a prit la place de Potter l'an dernier et qui ne fait pas le poids face à Gaby. »

En entendant son ancien nom, Harry gesticula nerveusement sur son siège.

- « Je crois que tout est dit. Jouez chaque match au maximum de vos capacités et la coupe restera dans le bureau de Flitwick cette année ! »

Ils étaient tous décidés à vaincre et commencèrent donc aussitôt les séances d'entraînement, ce qui obligea Harry à ralentir légèrement dans son apprentissage des cours de cinquième année. Les jours raccourcissaient et le temps devenait froid et pluvieux mais ni le vent ni la boue ne les décourageaient.

--------------------------------

Un jeudi soir, alors qu'Harry revenait de son entraînement sur les patronus plus grognon que jamais puisqu'il n'avait pas fait mieux qu'un minuscule nuage totalement inefficace, il trouva la grande salle en proie à une agitation peu commune.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda t-il en s'installant en face de Terry.

- « Dumbledore vient d'annoncer qu'il y aurait une sortie à Pré-au-lard pour le week-end d'Halloween ! » répondit son ami avec un grand sourire, ravi de pouvoir sortir un peu de l'école.

Harry par contre ne partageait pas la liesse générale. En effet, qui disait sortie dans le village voisin disait aussi passage obligatoire devant les détraqueurs… de vrais détraqueurs cette fois ! Et ça, Harry n'y tenait absolument pas. Certes il résistait à présent relativement bien à la présence du détraqueur-épouvantard, mais l'idée d'en rencontrer un vrai le faisait paniquer, d'autant plus que comme la séance de défense qu'il venait d'avoir le montrait, son patronus était encore loin d'être suffisamment puissant pour le protéger. D'ailleurs, le seul fait de penser à ces horreurs et à leurs mains putrides venait de lui couper le peu d'appétit qui lui restait depuis l'annonce de la sortie.

Pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son père qui, sans le laisser paraître, avait gardé l'habitude de contrôler de loin s'il s'alimentait correctement, il se servit une assiette de ragoût et commença à manger, sans grande conviction, en écoutant son ami lui détailler tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour ce fameux jour en dehors du château.

----------------------------------

Le jour d'Halloween, Harry avait une énorme boule dans la gorge lorsqu'il rejoignit la table des Serdaigles pour le petit déjeuner, bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraître. Depuis que l'annonce avait été faite, il cherchait un moyen pour ne pas se rendre avec les autres à Pré-au-lard sans que personne n'en sache le pourquoi. Bien entendu, il aurait pu dire à son père qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de croiser un détraqueur mais il était persuadé que celui-ci le prendrait alors pour un poltron et qu'il serait déçu que son fils ne soit pas plus courageux. Il n'avait donc rien dit à personne et avait concocté un plan à peu près réalisable pour échapper à la sortie sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

- « Alors Gaby, prêt pour une journée de détente et de dépense ? » Demanda un Terry plus excité que jamais à l'idée que dans moins d'une heure, il serait avec ses amis à se balader dans le village sorcier.

- « …. »

- « Et ben Gaby ? Qu'est ce que t'as ? T'es pas content de sortir un peu du château ? » Interrogea le Serdaigle en voyant la tête sombre que faisait son ami.

- « Hum… et bien, c'est que…en fait, je peux pas venir… je suis désolé Terry. »

- « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda son ami, déçu.

- « Papa a besoin de moi pour l'aider à préparer une potion urgente pour Mme Pomfresh. » mentit Harry, espérant que son excuse soit plausible.

- « Mais pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas de se débrouiller seul pour une fois ? Il n'a pas besoin de toi pour faire une simple potion. »

- « Je lui ai promis de l'aider Terry. Et puis, c'est pas si grave, j'y suis déjà allé plusieurs fois … et il y aura d'autres sorties comme celle-là cette année. »

- « Mouais… n'empêche que c'est dommage ! »

-

Après le déjeuner, Harry accompagna ses amis jusqu'au bas des marches qui menaient dans le parc puis leur souhaita de passer une bonne journée avant de faire demi-tour et de rentrer dans le château à présent presque désert puisque beaucoup de professeurs avaient accompagné les élèves à l'extérieur et qu'une majorité des premiers et deuxièmes années étaient dans leurs salles communes ou dans le parc à profiter des derniers beaux jours.

Comme il avait dit à son père qu'il allait au village avec ses amis, il ne pouvait ni rentrer à l'appartement, ni aller au laboratoire. Il décida donc de faire une petite balade dans le château, en évitant, bien entendu, soigneusement les sous-sols, bien connus pour être le domaine de prédilection de son père.

Après environ 20 minutes de marche, il eut l'idée, en passant à proximité des escaliers menant à la tour ouest, d'aller rendre une petite visite à Nox, son hibou.

La volière était une grande pièce circulaire dont les murs étaient percés de nombreuses fenêtres sans carreaux permettant à de longs rayons de lumière argentée de traverser a pièce de toutes parts. Des centaines de hiboux et de chouettes s'y trouvaient, somnolant sur des poutres, certains revenus depuis peu d'une chasse nocturne ou d'une livraison. Le sol couvert de paille et de fientes craquait légèrement sous les pieds d'Harry lorsqu'il marchait sur des carcasses de petits animaux dévorés jusqu'à l'os. Tendant le cou, Harry finit par apercevoir, le plumage noir qu'il cherchait, paisiblement installé sur un des plus hauts perchoirs.

Après qu'il ait passé plus d'une heure à cajoler Nox, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'animal qui adorait les caresses, il redescendit de la tour et prit la direction de la bibliothèque dans le but d'emprunter un ou deux livres de défense qui pourraient lui être utiles dans ses cours avec son père et Remus, et éventuellement un livre sur les sortilèges informulés afin de voir la théorie en attendant que son père accepte de lui montrer la pratique. Il traversait le quatrième étage quand, au détour d'un couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec le lycanthrope.

- « Gaby ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas parti à Pré-au-lard avec tes amis ? »

- « Non. Papa trouvais ça trop dangereux… tu sais, à cause de Black… Comme il a été repéré pas loin d'ici… » Inventa précipitamment Harry qui n'avait absolument pas prévu de croiser Lupin dans les couloirs.

… restait maintenant à espérer que Remus ne mentionnerait pas cette entrevue à son père.

- « Severus ne devrait pas te couver autant. » soupira le lycanthrope, amusé. « Je ne penses pas que tu risquais quoi que ce soit au milieu des autres élèves, surtout en pleine journée. Et de toute façon, il n'a aucune raison de s'en prendre à toi, même s'il déteste ton père. En plus, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait savoir que tu es son fils. »

- « Je sais cela. »

- « Je vais aller lui parler. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu… »

- « Non, ne fait pas ça Moony… s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que papa pense que je suis allé me plaindre auprès de toi alors qu'il a fait ça pour mon bien. »

- « Très bien. » accepta Lupin. « Dans ce cas, tu accepteras bien de boire une petite tasse de thé avec ton professeur préféré ? »

- « Toi ? Mon professeur préféré ? Mais tu rêves Moony ! » Rigola Harry en suivant son 'parrain' jusqu'à son bureau au deuxième étage, ravi d'avoir trouvé un refuge pour quelques heures.

Le bureau de Remus était rempli de cages et d'aquariums de tailles diverses, vides, pour la plupart, et de piles de parchemins ou de livres. Au milieu de ce bric-à-brac trônait le bureau lui même, enseveli sous divers objets. Trois fauteuils en cuir usé mais semblant plutôt confortables étaient rassemblés autour d'une table basse devant la cheminée. Au fond de la pièce, près de la fenêtre, il y avait un grand réservoir dans lequel une répugnante créature verdâtre hérissée de petites cornes pointues faisait des grimaces contre la paroi de verre en déployant ses longs doigts fins.

- « Un strangulot ? » demanda Harry pour en avoir la confirmation.

- « Exacte. Je vous le présenterai la semaine prochaine. On n'aura pas trop de difficultés avec lui, il suffit de savoir briser son étreinte. »

- « Je sais. Il a des doigts puissants mais fragiles. »

Remus acquiesça puis prit place dans un des fauteuils

- « Installe-toi Gaby ! » fit-il tout en cherchant sa bouilloire des yeux.

Une fois l'objet trouvé, il le fit venir d'un coup de baguette. Un autre sort et de la vapeur jaillit aussitôt du bec verseur.

- « Je n'ai malheureusement que des sachets. J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas. »

- « Non, pas du tout ! … De toute façon, je commence à en avoir assez des feuilles de thé. »

- « Comment cela ? Tu n'as pas pris divination pourtant ? »

- « Moi non… en heureusement sinon… mais mes amis eux, oui. Et dimanche dernier, j'ai passé plus de deux heures à leur servir tasse après tasse pour qu'ils puissent boucler leur devoir ! » Répondit Harry en rigolant.

- « Je compatis à ton malheur ! » répliqua Remus. « Il m'est arrivé de faire la même chose pour les autres maraudeurs. »

- « … En parlant d'eux… » Commença Harry avec une certaine gêne, « est ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

- « Bien entendu. Tu sais que tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux sur James ou Lily. »

- « C'est que… en fait, c'est pas d'eux que je voulais qu'on parle. »

- « Si c'est au sujet de Severus, il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'il soit là pour… »

- « Non… en fait, c'est de toi que je voulais parler. »

- « Ah ? Dans ce cas, vas-y, je t'écoute. Que veux tu donc savoir ? »

- « Voilà… et bien …je… je me demandais comment tu… enfin tu vois… »

- « Comment je suis devenu un loup-garou ? C'est ça ? »

Harry acquiesça.

- « J'étais encore un petit garçon quand j'ai été mordu. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, je devais avoir cinq ou six ans. Mes parents ont tout essayé pour m'aider mais comme tu le sais, à l'époque, il n'existait aucun traitement pour aider les lycanthropes les soirs de pleine lune puisque c'est Severus qui a inventé la potion tue loup il y a quelques années. En raison de cela, les transformations étaient très douloureuses. Malgré tout, je n'en voulais pas à celui qui m'avait mordu, j'éprouvais même de la pitié pour lui. Je ne connaissais pas son nom et je pensais qu'il n'avait pas pu se contrôler… que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute… et que si je n'avais pas voulu rester dans le jardin ce soir là pour regarder les étoiles, rien ne serait arrivé… Et puis j'ai appris la vérité. Je n'avais pas été mordu par accident. »

- « Q…quoi ? » balbutia Harry effaré.

- « Celui qui m'a fait ça, Fenrir Greyback, ne voulait en fait que se venger de mon père qui l'avait offensé. »

Les mains de Remus, posées sur ses genoux se crispèrent.

Il prit une profonde inspiration puis continua son récit.

- « Greyback est sans doute le plus sauvage des loups-garous vivant à l'heure actuelle… à un point tel que même en dehors de la pleine lune, son physique rappel celui du loup : des cheveux sales et broussailleux, des doigts puissants munis de longs ongles jaunes et tranchants, des dents pointues… et il a prit goût à la chaire humaine si bien qu'il n'hésite pas à mordre ses adversaires même lorsqu'il n'est pas transformé. »

- « Il est ignoble ! » fit Harry écoeuré.

- « Je sais. Et le pire, c'est qu'il considère que c'est sa mission de mordre et de contaminer le plus de gens possibles. Il espère ainsi 'enfanter' suffisamment de loups-garous pour que leur nombre l'emporte sur celui des sorciers. Il… il s'est d'ailleurs spécialisé dans les enfants. Plus faciles à manipuler, tu comprends. Il les mord puis les enlève pour les élever loin de leur famille en leur inculquant la haine des sorciers normaux. Il a mordu tellement de gamins que c'est devenu en quelque sorte sa 'marque de fabrique'. Quand il était au service de Voldemort, celui-ci se servait même de sa réputation de 'croqueur d'enfant' pour menacer les familles qui osaient lui résister. »

- « Mais… cet…ce….ce…. Il est complètement malade ! » Explosa Harry.

Avant que Remus ne puisse approuver ses paroles, ils furent interrompus par des coups frappés à la porte.

- « Entrez ! » lança Lupin.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Severus qui fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry.

- « Est ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fabrique ici Gaby ? » demanda le maître des potions d'une voix légèrement contrariée.

- « Voyons Severus… Que tu lui interdise qu'il aille à Pré-au-lard pour ne pas qu'il soit en danger, ça je peux comprendre, mais là, il ne risque rien ! »

Cette fois-ci, Severus haussa un sourcil surprit alors qu'Harry, lui, rouge comme une tomate, essayait de se faire le plus petit possible.

- « Mais je n'ai jamais empêché à Gaby de… » Commença Severus avant de poser son regard sur son fils qui gardait les yeux obstinément plantés dans le sol. « Gabriel ? Explications s'il te plait ! » Ajouta t-il d'une voix où pointait une petite note de colère.

- « … j'voulaispaspasserdevantlesdétraqueurs… » Marmonna Harry le plus rapidement possible.

- « Excuse-moi Gaby mais même si c'est vrai que les loups-garous ont l'oreille plus fine que les autres, là je n'ai strictement rien compris ! »

Harry se tortilla un instant, mal à l'aise, sous le regard pesant des deux adultes qui se trouvaient en face de lui avant de répéter, cette fois-ci, un peu plus clairement.

- « Je ne voulais pas passer devant les détraqueurs. »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce alors que les deux professeurs continuaient à observer Harry.

- « Je …je sais que je résiste mieux et que j'ai réussi à améliorer un peu mon patronus mais je ne me sens pas prêts à en rencontrer un vrai… » Balbutia Harry en levant légèrement les yeux vers Remus et son père pour les regarder à tour de rôle, tentant de déchiffrer, dans leur attitude, ce qu'ils pensaient. « Je … je sais que vous aimeriez que je sois plus courageux et … et que je vous déçois mais… »

- « Mais enfin Gaby ! Qui t'a mit des idées pareilles dans la tête ! Nous ne sommes pas déçus par ce que tu ne maîtrises pas encore ton patronus ! Et encore moins parce que tu te sens mal à l'aise à l'idée de croiser un détraqueur ! » Expliqua calmement Severus.

- « Ce que viens de te dire Severus est exacte. » appuya Remus. « Ce que tu as déjà accompli avec ce sortilège est absolument remarquable pour un enfant de ton âge. Tu n'as absolument aucune raison de te sentir honteux de… »

- « J'ai treize ans Remus ! Je ne suis plus un enfant ! »

- « Alors arrête de te rabaisser sans arrêt et prouve le nous ! Tu te débrouilles déjà très bien, tu peux me croire ! Et tu t'améliores à chaque séance alors ne te traite plus d'incapable. »

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda Harry sans les regarder dans les yeux.

- « Évidemment. Et je te l'ai déjà dis, jamais je ne serai déçu parce que tu ne réussis pas à faire quelque chose du premier coup… et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit d'un sortilège aussi compliqué que celui du patronus. Là où je suis déçu par contre, c'est que tu nous as menti… et à tous les deux ! Pourquoi avoir raconté ça ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement dis que tu ne voulais pas y aller, j'aurais compris. Mais non, tu as préféré me dire que tu y allais et dire à Remus que je t'avais interdit de sortir ! »

- « … »

- « Gaby ? Est-ce que tu nous fais confiance ? Je veux dire à Severus et à moi ? Je ne parle pas de tes amis ou dues autres adultes. »

- « Bien sur que oui ! » répliqua celui-ci vivement.

- « Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes en ce moment. Tu nous jettes des regards miséreux et tu restes prostré dans ton fauteuil, tassé sur toi même comme si tu t'attendais à ce qu'on te frappe. »

- « Je le fais pas exprès… » Répondit Harry en se repliant encore un peu plus.

- « Je le sais bien Gaby. C'était juste pour te faire comprendre que parfois, tu as tendance à considérer tout le monde comme un ennemi potentiel… tout comme tu ne te vois jamais comme suffisamment doué et que tu crois que tu ne seras jamais capable d'invoquer un patronus. Même si, comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, tu n'es plus un enfant, tu as quand même le droit d'échouer, le droit d'avoir peur, le droit d… »

- « Je sais tout ça ! »

- « Alors applique le ! » enchaîna Severus. « Je ne te demande pas d'être parfait, je ne te demande pas de passer autant de temps à apprendre, je ne te demande pas d'être en avance sur les autres dans toutes les matières… tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux, rien de plus ! Est ce que tu comprends ce que Remus et moi essayons de te dire ? »

- « Je crois… » Répondit Harry, quelque peu hésitant. « Je ne suis pas obligé de tout réussir pour que Remus et toi vous m'aimiez… Et je peux en parler quand quelque chose ne va pas, sans pour autant être jugé. »

- « C'est tout à fait ça mon cœur. » confirma Severus en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son fils. « Maintenant que tu as compris, essayes de ne plus l'oublier. »

------------------------------------

- « Alors ? Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? »

- « Excellente ! » répondit Neville « Et toi ? »

- « Moi aussi. »

Ils s'installèrent tous les cinq sur des bancs près du lac et poursuivirent leur conversation en attendant que débute le banquet d'Halloween.

- « C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne sois pas venu, tu sais. »

- « C'est pas grave il viendra la prochaine fois. Pas vrai Gaby ? » Demanda Hermione.

- « Bine évidemment. Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? » Questionna Harry pour mettre fin à cette conversation, pas vraiment à l'aise d'avoir menti à ses amis.

- « On a tout visité ! » expliqua Neville. « Derviche et Bang, le magasin d'objets magiques ; Zonco, la boutique de farces et attrapes… »

- « On a d'ailleurs pensé à y faire quelques achats, au cas où. » ajouta Ron en interrompant son camarade.

- « On a aussi été chez Honeydukes. On t'a d'ailleurs rapporté quelques douceurs… » Continua Terry en sortant un sachet bien rebondit de sa poche avant de le vider sur les genoux d'Harry en une pluie de confiseries aux couleurs étincelantes. « On t'a même prit quelques échantillons de leurs nouveaux caramels. »

- « Merci, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part. Mais allez-y, servez-vous. Je ne vais pas manger tout ça tout seul quand même ! » Leur dit Harry avant de croquer dans une patacitrouille.

- « Et ? Vous avez fait quoi d'autre ? »

- « Et bien, on a visité la poste. J'avais jamais vu ça. Il y avait au moins 200 hiboux perchés sur des étagères avec des couleurs différentes pour le courrier urgent et le courrier lent. » Raconta Terry. « Et pour finir, on a bu un verre aux trois balais. »

- « Vous avez pris des bièraubeurres j'espère ! »

- « Oui. « répondit Hermione. « Je n'y avais encore jamais goûté mais j'ai trouvé ça délicieux ! »

- « Oui. Et vous savez ce qui est aussi délicieux ? Le banquet d'Halloween ! Et si on ne se dépêche pas un peu, on va finir par être en retard ! »

- « Ne me dis pas qu'avec tous les bonbons que tu as mangé tu as encore faim quand même Ronald ! » demanda Hermione incrédule.

- « Euh… si. Et puis, je suis en pleine croissance, mon corps a besoin de nourriture… et je te signale que je n'en ai pas mangé tant que ça ! » Se justifia le rouquin en rougissant.

- « Très bien, si tu le dis. Dans ce cas, allons-y Monsieur l'Affamé ! » Répliqua Hermione en riant de la gourmandise de son ami.

A suivre...

N'hésitez surtout pas à mettre une review ! J'ai remarqué que depuis quelques temps il y avait moins de reviews de poster que ce soit pour ma fic ou pour d'autres mais j'aimerai quand même rester à une moyenne de 20 reviews par chapitre !


	29. bain de boue

**RAR : **

**Orphée Potter, lyly, jenni944, petite grenouille, Mika, moi : **merci pour la review !

**adenoide : **pour la venue de Sirius ne t'en fait pas, j'ai trouvé une excuse tout à fait plausible !

**Patmol : **pour la barrière, j'avoue que je l'avais un peu oublié en écrivant la suite de la fic mais j'en reparlerai dans le début de la troisième partie normalement et je dirais à ce moment là à quoi ça correspond.

**lafolledu2° : **bon, j'espère que j'ai livré mon chapitre dans les temps et que je peux venir travailler sans risque lundi soir ! lol !

**severafan : **pour l'arrivée de Sirius... enfin la vraie arrivée, il faut attendre encore six ou sept chapitres !

**Merci à tous pour les 29 reviews au dernier chapitre ! **

**Place maintenant à un chapitre un peu plus mouvementé et humide que les précédents ! lol !**

* * *

**Chapitre 29 :**

**Bain de boue.**

La grande salle était éclairée pas des centaines de citrouilles évidées dans lesquelles brûlaient des chandelles. Des nuées de chauves-souris volaient en tous sens et des serpentins oranges et noirs ondulaient comme des serpents dans le ciel magique.

Comme chaque année, les mets servis étaient délicieux et même Ron qui s'était pourtant gavé de bonbon chez Honeydukes se resservit plusieurs fois.

A la fin du banquet, les fantômes de Poudlard offrirent un beau spectacle : surgissant des murs, ils se mirent à voler en formation, décrivant de spectaculaires figures aériennes. Celui qui eut le plus de succès fut le fantôme de Gryffondor, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, qui mima sa décapitation bâclée.

Harry avait passé une si bonne soirée que Malefoy ne parvint même pas à assombrir sa bonne humeur lorsqu'en passant près de lui il murmura :

- « Les détraqueurs t'envoient leurs amitiés Snapy ! J'espère qu'à votre prochaine rencontre ils se décideront à t'embrasser ! »

--------------------------------

Le lundi suivant, lorsque Harry arriva dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal en compagnie de Terry, il eut la surprise de trouver son père assit derrière le bureau avec à ses côtés, ce qui semblait être une grosse caisse recouverte d'un drap blanc.

Il prit place au premier rang avec son ami, comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire pour ce cours, puis, pendant que le reste de la classe arrivait, il interrogea son père sur sa présence si loin des cachots.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Où est Remus ? »

- « Au lit. Il ne se sentait pas très bien depuis hier. » Répondit Severus à voix basse. « Il m'a demandé de le remplacer. »

Se souvenant que la veille c'était la pleine lune et que Moony leur avait dit que malgré les améliorations apportées par la nouvelle potion, il se sentait encore très faible le lendemain, il ne posa pas plus de questions et laissa son père démarrer son cours. (NdA : Je sais que ce n'est pas la première pleine lune depuis la rentrée mais les autres fois, Lupin n'avait tout simplement pas de cours à donner le lendemain.)

- « Comme vous pouvez le constater » commença Severus, « C'est moi qui vous ferai cours aujourd'hui en l'absence du professeur Lupin. Il m'a laissé des indications précises sur les sujets que vous avez étudié jusqu'à présent et nous allons donc poursuivre le cours qu'il a commencé la semaine passée sur les êtres aquatiques et marécageux potentiellement dangereux pour des sorciers de votre âge, c'est à dire classés niveau deux à trois par le ministère de la magie. Qui peut me citer les principales créatures concernées ? »

Quelques mains se levèrent, hésitantes pour la plupart.

- « Oui Miss Brocklehurst. »

- « Les pitiponks ? »

- « Exacte Miss. Mais ce n'était pas très difficile vu que mon collègue a traité cette espèce avec vous il y a moins de cinq jours. Cependant… voilà l'occasion de voir ce que vous en avez retenu. Je saurais enfin si le manque d'attention habituel de cette classe n'est réservé qu'à mon cours ou si vous en faites également profiter les autres professeurs. »

Harry esquissa un sourire en entendant le ton sarcastique qu'avait employé son père. Comme il ne suivait plus les cours de potion et que son père, même lorsqu'il était fâché, n'employait jamais ce ton avec lui, cela lui semblait étrange de l'entendre parler de cette façon…. Comme AVANT… même si sa voix était désormais beaucoup moins froide.

- « Heu… les pitiponks sont des petites créature d'apparence frêle et inoffensive. Et… ils attirent les voyageurs vers les sols marécageux pour leur sucer le sang. Ils n'ont qu'une seule patte et leur corps semble fait de fumée et …euh… »

- « Ça suffira Miss. Il semblerait donc que mon collègue ait réussi à faire entrer quelque chose dans vos têtes…. Alors ? » Poursuivit-il vivement, « Quoi d'autre ?… Miss Patil ? »

- « Le boullu … qui est une sorte de poisson sphérique doté de longues pattes et de pieds palmés. Il y a aussi le fangieux que l'on trouve dans les marais. Il ressemble à un morceau de bois mort quand il flotte à la surface de l'eau. Et aussi… »

- « Stop Miss Patil. Laissez-en un peu pour les autres. Oui M Corner ? »

- « Les calamars géants ? »

- « En effet, dans certains cas. Mais n'ayez aucune inquiétude celui qui vit dans le lac de Poudlard est totalement inoffensif à moins qu'on s'en prenne directement à lui ou à l'école. M Goyle ? »

- « Les crabes de feu ! » Proclama le Serpentard, fier d'avoir pour une fois donné une réponse.

Severus poussa un long soupire, désolé qu'un tel imbécile puisse être dans sa maison.

- « M Goyle, quand vous déciderez-vous à utiliser ce qui vous sert de cerveau ? Le crabe de feu est un animal terrestre ! Si vous en mettez un dans l'eau, il coule et finit par se noyer. Ce n'est absolument pas une créature aquatique ! Cinq points en moins à Serpentard ! Ça vous apprendra à réfléchir avant d'énoncer de pareilles stupidités ! D'autres idées ? … Oui M Nott ? »

- « Les démons des eaux ? Comme le kappa ou le kelpy ? »

- « Ce sont effectivement des créatures dangereuses. Elles sont par contre de niveau quatre. Vous ne les étudierez donc que l'an prochain. »

Snape attendit quelques instants pour voir si quelque un avait encore une idée mais voyant que seule la main d'Harry était encore levée, il lui donna la parole, en sachant très bien que sa réponse serait correcte puisqu'il avait vu cette partie du programme il y a plus de six mois.

- « Vas-y Gabriel, on t'écoute. »

- « Il y a aussi les murlaps et les verlieux, qui sont classés catégorie trois et les strangulots qui eux, sont en catégorie deux. »

- « Très bien. Nous avons les six créatures qui sont au programme de troisième année. Deux d'entre elles sont de niveau deux : les strangulots et les pitiponks et les quatre autres, c'est à dire les verlieux, les boullus, les fangieux et les murlaps sont de niveau trois. Et voilà ce que nous allons étudier durant le cours d'aujourd'hui ! » Termina Severus en faisant un mouvement de baguette vers l'objet drapé qui se trouvait près de lui.

Le voile blanc disparu, révélant ainsi que ce qu'Harry avait prit pour une grosse caisse était en fait un grand aquarium. En réalité, c'était celui qu'il avait remarqué au fond du bureau de son parrain il y a de ça quelques jours.

- « J'espère que vous avez tous reconnu cette créature ! » Lança Severus en scrutant la classe d'un œil inquisiteur avant de démarrer son exposé.

- « Le strangulot également appelé Grindylow » expliqua t-il alors que les élèves commençaient à prendre des notes, « …est un démon des eaux de niveau deux, comme je l'ai déjà dit précédemment. Il est donc l'un des moins dangereux mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne faut pas s'en méfier. Il est d'ailleurs réputé pour son agressivité envers les humains. Généralement de couleur vert pâle, il en existe cependant une variété presque blanche que l'on pourrait qualifier d'albinos. Comme vous pouvez le voir sur celui-ci, leur tête est hérissée de petites cornes et ils sont pourvus de dents pointues et extrêmement tranchantes dont ils n'hésitent pas à se servir. Leurs doigts sont extrêmement allongés et constituent donc… »

-

Le cours que leur fit Severus s'averra être aussi intéressant et complet que ceux qu'avait l'habitude de leur faire Remus, comme s'y attendait Harry mais au grand étonnement de certains élèves qui, malgré le 'léger adoucissement' que montrait leur professeur depuis plus d'un an, avaient encore du mal à le considérer autrement que comme le sale bâtard graisseux qui ne faisait que des cours incompréhensibles. Severus ne faisait de toute façon aucun effort particulier pour changer cela. Ses cours de potion étaient en effet toujours aussi complexes et il continuait à retirer sans aucun scrupule un nombre incalculable de points aux différentes maisons à chacun de ses cours et à envoyer immanquablement en retenue ceux qui avaient la mauvaise idée de faire exploser leur chaudron. (Châtiments dans tous les cas justifié malgré ce que certains pourraient en dire).

Lorsque la cloche sonna, le professeur retint les élèves quelques instants

- « Pour dans deux semaines, à la demande du professeur Lupin, vous ferez cinq à dix rouleaux de parchemin sur les vampires afin de préparer le cours qu'il démarrera à cette période. Vous prendrez bien sur soin de traiter leur aspect physique et psychologique ainsi que leurs différentes habitudes et coutumes, sans oublier les moyens dont on dispose pour se protéger lors d'une attaque. Vous pouvez y aller. »

------------------------------------

Harry se réveilla très tôt le samedi matin. Par la fenêtre enchantée qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, il pouvait encore voir une lune pratiquement pleine briller dans le ciel étoilé. Il attrapa son réveil à tâtons et regarda le cadran. Il n'était que 5h30. Il grogna en enfuissant une dernière fois sa tête dans son oreiller puis, sachant très bien qu'il lui serait impossible de se rendormir, il se leva et passa sa robe de chambre avant d'aller s'installer à son bureau. Il termina rapidement son devoir de botanique pour le professeur Chourave qu'il avait débuté la veille puis sortit quelques livres de défense contre les forces du mal pour commencer son devoir sur les vampires.

Supposant qu'il trouverait plus de détails dans un livre de niveau supérieur à celui qu'ils utilisaient en cours, il ouvrit 'Les forces du mal surpassées' que son père lui avait offert pendant les dernières vacances d'été.

_**Les vampires :**_

_Les vampires, tout comme les loups-garous, sont des créatures ténébreuses. Par contre, leur classement dans la catégorie des créatures maléfiques est sujet à controverse, tous n'étant pas mauvais ou agressifs._

_Anatomie et psychologie des vampires :_

_Le vampire a la plupart du temps l'apparence d'un humain normal et les seuls moyens de les repérer sont leurs canines blanches et anormalement longues, leurs ongles relativement effilés et leur teint pâle. _

_Ils possèdent un regard troublant et intense, presque hypnotique, ce qui explique leur fort pouvoir de séduction. Leurs yeux sont généralement d'un noir profond ou d'un bleu azure éclatant, sauf durant une période de soif intense ou ils deviennent rouge._

_Au niveau du caractère, ils sont généralement plutôt manipulateurs et ont un comportement imprévisible._

_Alimentation :_

_Normale, bien qu'en faible quantité lorsqu'ils peuvent s'abreuver régulièrement de sang humain. Les autres substituts comme le sang d'animaux ou les potions ne sont que de piètres imitations qui laisseront le vampire affaiblit, même si toujours d'une puissance supérieur aux humains._

_Pouvoirs spécifiques :_

_L'intensité de leurs pouvoirs dépend généralement de leur âge et de leur puissance mais les vampires sont tous pourvus de grandes capacités, à la fois physique et psychiques :_

_- grande résistance_

_- force surhumaine_

_- changement d'apparence (fumée, chauve-souris)_

_- guérison rapide, quasi instantanée_

_- grande vitesse de déplacement_

_- sens exacerbés_

_- télépathie (en particulier avec son calice, s'il en a un)_

_Ils sont également capables, s'ils le souhaitent de transformer leurs victimes en vampires._

_Le vampire et son calice :_

_Le calice est le compagnon du vampire, y comprit sur le plan sexuel._

_-_

En lisant ça, Harry se sentit rougir. Il avait toujours été assez mal à l'aise avec la sexualité, même avant que son oncle…

Il secoua la tête, autant pour sa stupidité que pour s'empêcher de repenser à ça, puis reprit sa lecture.

-

…_Les vampires possèdent une bissexualité marquée et exigeante leur permettant de choisir leur calice parmi les deux sexes. Cependant, une fois celui-ci trouvé, le vampire lui sera d'une fidélité sans faille._

_Le vampire sera dans tous les cas le dominant dans le couple mais le lien particulier qui le lie à son calice le rend attentif aux besoins et aux désirs de celui-ci de par la protection qu'il lui doit. (Pour plus d'informations à ce sujet, voir le chapitre suivant sur l'initiation et le rôle du calice)_

_Ce lien très fort résulte de l'échange de leur sang. Il est toujours définitif et se renforce avec le temps, à chaque fois que le vampire boit le sang de son compagnon. _

_Si le calice meurt, le vampire meurt avec lui. La mort du vampire par contre n'entraîne pas le décès du calice. Il n'est cependant pas rare de voir des calice se laisser mourir de chagrin après la perte de leur…_

- « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais déjà debout ? »

Harry sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu son père entrer dans sa chambre et laissa ainsi l'épais volume en cuire retomber lourdement sur son plan de travail, renversant sur son passage sa bouteille d'encre qui se déversa à seulement quelques centimètres du devoir sur lequel il avait travaillé un peu plus tôt.

- « Tu m'as fait une de ces peur ! »

- « Excuse-moi mon cœur. » répondit Severus en venant l'enlacer par derrière. « J'avais pas l'intention de t'effrayer. »

- « C'est bon papa, c'est pas ta faute, j'étais plongé dans ma lecture. » fit Harry après avoir réparé les dégâts d'un coup de baguette.

- « Alors ? Qu'est ce qui te passionnait autant ? »

- « Je cherchais quoi mettre dans mon devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. J'arrivais plus à dormir alors j'en ai profité. » Précisa t-il avant que son père puisse lui faire une remarque sur son besoin de sommeil.

- « Tu es anxieux pour ton match de quidditch ? C'est ça ? »

- « Un peu. » répondit Harry avec un sourire légèrement crispé.

Il s'appuya un peu plus contre son père et pencha la tête en arrière pour pouvoir le voir.

- « C'était encore pire à mon premier match mais je n'ai jamais réussi à être vraiment détendu avant d'être dans les airs. Mais bon, j'ai l'habitude. Et c'était pareil pour le match de l'an dernier, tu te souviens ? »

- « Je vois pas comment je pourrais oublier ce jour. » soupira Severus. « A quelques mètres prêt, tu me tombais dessus… ce que j'aurais préféré en passant, tu te serais fait moins mal. »

- « La prochaine fois, j'essayerai de mieux viser ! » répliqua Harry, taquin, avant de se dégager des bras de son père pour aller s'habiller.

-

- « J'espère que le temps sera meilleur qu'hier. » marmonna Harry en sortant de la salle de bain.

- « Je n'espèrerais pas trop si j'étais toi mon cœur. Ça m'étonnerait que le temps se soit amélioré dans la nuit. »

La veille, en effet, le vent s'était mit à hurler et le ciel, obscurci par une pluie plus drue encore que le jour de la rentrée avait obligé Rusard à allumer des torches et des lanternes supplémentaires dans tous les couloirs du château.

Normalement, l'équipe d'Harry n'aurait pas du jouer aujourd'hui, mais en raison de la blessure au bras de Malefoy, qui jouait au poste d'attrapeur chez les vert et argent, le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard avait été remplacé par celui des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles qui n'aurait du se dérouler que dans un mois.

-

Quand ils débouchèrent dans le hall d'entrée une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry ne put que constater que son père avait raison. Non seulement le temps n'était pas meilleur que la veille, mais en plus, ça avait encore empiré. On pouvait entendre le fracas des coups de tonnerre, l'assaut du vent contre les fenêtres, le tambourinement de la pluie et les s'apprêtait à franchir les portes de la grande salle, Harry sentit la main de son père le retenir.

Il se retourna et put voir la mine soucieuse qui ornait le visage de son père.

- « Tu feras attention n'est ce pas ? » demanda t-il en resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur le poignet de son fils.

- « Oui, je te le promet. » Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- « T'as intérêt sinon gare à tes fesses !… Allez, file rejoindre tes amis ! » Ajouta Severus en lui donnant une petite tape sur le postérieur.

-

Harry alla s'installer à la table des Serdaigles, encore presque vide vu l'heure plutôt matinale. En réalité, les seules autres personnes à s'y trouver étaient Terry et une élève de deuxième année, Luna Lovegood, aussi surnommée Loufoca, une blonde un peu bizarre au regard perpétuellement rêveur qui portait des radis en guise de boucles d'oreilles.

Il les salua rapidement et se servit un bol de chocolat chaud.

Alors qu'il commençait à tartiner son deuxième toast, les autres joueurs de équipe rejoignirent eux aussi la table.

- « Ça risque d'être difficile ! » marmonna Cho en grignotant sa tartine sans le moindre appétit.

L'équipe toute entière l'approuva silencieusement, tous bien conscients que dans moins d'une heure, ils seraient sur le terrain à lutter contre les éléments.

- « Allons-y ! » ordonna Roger Davies une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, « comme ça on aura le temps de nous préparer et de revoir notre stratégie une dernière fois. »

- « Bonne chance ! »

- « Merci Terry ! » répondit sincèrement Harry.

- « Je vais vous supporter pendant le match et je suis certaine que vous allez gagner ! » ajouta Luna en se penchant sous la table. « Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Devant les yeux ébahis de l'équipe, Luna posa fièrement un chapeau représentant un aigle grandeur réelle sur sa tête puis leva la main et lui donna un petit coup de baguette.

L'aigle ouvrit grand son bec et poussa un cri strident en battant furieusement des ailes.

- « il est beau non ? J'aurai bien voulu lui faire crier 'allez les bleus' mais je n'ai pas trouvé comment faire. » Expliqua t-elle avant de retourner à son petit déjeuner, n'attendant même pas de réponse à sa question.

Les joueurs la fixèrent un instant, se demandant visiblement où elle allait chercher des idées pareilles, puis se levèrent, rapidement imités par les Poufsouffles qui prirent eux aussi la direction des vestiaires.

Une fois arrivés, ils revêtirent rapidement les robes bleu azur de leur équipe et s'assirent pour entendre les derniers conseils et encouragements de leur capitaine.

- « Comme vous le savez, Cédric Diggory a réussi à constituer une très bonne équipe cette année, meilleure que l'année dernière. Alors n'allez pas croire que les Poufsouffles sont faciles à battre par ce que ce n'est absolument pas le cas. On est meilleurs, qu'eux, c'est vrai, mais par un temps comme aujourd'hui, on ne peut jurer de rien, alors faites très attention ! »

-

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils entrèrent sur le terrain, chancelant légèrement sous la violence du vent. Intérieurement, Harry fut ravi de ne plus porter de lunettes, ne voyant pas comment il aurait pu repérer le vif d'or ni même discerner quoi que ce soit dans ces conditions.

Les joueurs de Poufsouffle apparurent à leur tour dans leurs robes jaune canari.

Les deux équipes se mirent en position, attendant les consignes de Mme Bibine, mais le vacarme du tonnerre était tel que la seule chose qu'ils entendirent fut le coup de sifflet annonçant le début de la partie.

Harry s'éleva rapidement, luttant de son mieux contre les puissantes bourrasques de vent qui faisaient dévier son balai, et commença immédiatement à rechercher la balle dorée, espérant en finir au plus vite. Il plissa les yeux mais malgré cela, il ne distinguait pratiquement rien au milieu du rideau de plie qui lui brouillait la vue, l'empêchant de voir distinctement à plus de cinq mètres devant lui.

Le match était commencé depuis à peine deux minutes et déjà il se sentait glacé et trempé jusqu'aux os. Il n'en continuait cependant pas moins à sillonner le terrain de long en large, croisant de temps en temps des formes bleues ou jaunes imprécises.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont se déroulait le match et se demandait comment les poursuiveurs pouvaient réussir à se faire des passes et même attraper le souaffle par un temps pareil. Il ne pouvait même pas se fier aux cris du public, venu pourtant aussi nombreux qu'à l'accoutumée, pour avoir une idée du score puisqu'en raison du vent, la voix des spectateurs, cachés sous un océan de capes et de parapluies, ne parvenait même pas à ses oreilles. Même le sifflement des cognards en approche était difficile à repérer et il les avait donc à plusieurs reprises évités de justesse, manquant d'être désarçonné.

Après vingt minutes de jeu, maintenir son balai dans les airs se révéla être de plus en plus difficile tant ses sens étaient engourdis pas le froid. C'était à peine s'il sentait encore ses doigts.

Alors qu'un éclair illuminait le ciel, Harry aperçu enfin l'objet de ses recherches, à environ trois mètres en dessous de lui, juste à raz du sol.

Il fixa un instant le minuscule point doré qui scintillait sous la pluie puis se lança vers lui. Alors qu'il venait de s'en saisir, l'arrivée d'un joueur face à lui l'obligea à faire un brusque écart pour éviter la collision. Le problème, c'est qu'avec la pluie, le manche de son balai était devenu vraiment glissant. Ainsi, il lui fut très difficile, et même impossible de maintenir une trajectoire correcte, d'autant plus que le vif d'or se débattait toujours dans sa main droite. Une rafale de vent plus forte que les autres lui fit définitivement perdre le peu d'équilibre qui lui restait et il lâcha prise, se retrouvant donc étalé la tête la première dans la boue alors que son précieux balai continuait sa course droit devant lui, en direction de la tribune des professeurs qui se trouvait une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Heureusement pour le Serdaigle le sol détrempé avait amorti sa chute et il se releva sans une seule égratignure, brandissant son poing serré d'où dépassaient des ailes dorées qui s'agitaient frénétiquement.

D'un coup de sifflet, Mme Bibine, qui s'était approchée pour se rendre compte de l'état de l'attrapeur des aigles, mit fin au match sur le score de 190 à 20 en faveur des bleus.

- « Ça va Gaby ? Rien de cassé ? » S'informa immédiatement Cho en se posant à côté de lui.

- « Non, non, ça va… beurk… » Fit Harry en crachotant la boue qu'il avait encore dans la bouche « Je ne suis pas tombé de très haut. »

- « Et puis, la boue a bien amorti le choc, pas vrai Gaby ? » lança Roger en lui donna une grande claque dans le dos.

- « Ouais, pour ça, ça a amorti ! » grogna Harry qui avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser de l'horrible goût de terre qu'il avait dans la bouche. « Avec la quantité de boue qu'il y a sur le terrain, je ne risquais pas grand chose ! »

- « En tout cas, t'as été génial Gaby ! »

- « J'ai fait mon boulot, c'est tout ! » rigola Harry alors que le reste de l'équipe les rejoignait. « Au fait, quelqu'un a vu mon Nimbus ? »

- « Non…. Mais il… euh… il a sans doute continué sa course tout droit alors… » Fit Cho avec un regard désolé pour son équipier.

- « oh non ! » gémit Harry en comprenant que son balai avait sans doute été s'écraser sur la tribune devant lui.

Il se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers l'endroit où l'engin était supposé avoir échoué, manquant par trois fois de se retrouver de nouveau allongé dans la boue glissante.

Arrivé au pied de la tribune, Harry se figea, sentant ses entrailles se contracter à la vue de ce qui restait de son balai. Le manche était cassé en deux et de nombreuses brindilles étaient dispersées dans la boue dans un rayon de plus ou moins deux mètres autour du point d'impact.

Presque religieusement, il s'agenouilla et ramassa ce qui, il y a encore quelques minutes, composait un des meilleurs balais du monde.

Ravalant ses larmes, il poussa un soupire dépité puis se releva. Serrant les vestiges de son fidèle Nimbus 2001 contre son cœur, il prit la direction du château, sans prendre la peine d'aller se changer, malheureux d'avoir 'perdu' un des premiers cadeaux que son père lui avait fait.

------------------------------------------

Même s'il savait pertinemment que jamais il ne pourrait le réparer, Harry avait refusé de jeter les morceaux de son balai, même après que son père lui ait assuré que ce n'était pas grave. Il l'avait au contraire soigneusement nettoyé et remis dans sa housse de protection avant de le ranger au fond de son armoire.

Bien sur, il avait reçu dès le lendemain un flot de félicitations pour avoir réussi l'exploit de se saisir du vif dans des conditions comme celles-là, mais malgré cela, la victoire gardait un goût amer.

-

Harry retrouva cependant assez vite un excellent moral.

Tout d'abord, Gryffondor l'avait emporté 190 à 160 face à Serpentard, bien que ce soit Malefoy qui ait attrapé le vif, grâce à une magnifique prestation de leur gardien, Olivier Dubois, qui n'avait laissé passer qu'un seul tir. Harry était bien entendu ravi pour ses amis et pour son ancienne maison.

L'autre chose qui l'avait plongé dans un état proche de l'euphorie étaient les progrès considérables qu'il avait fait durant ses cours de défense contre les détraqueurs. En effet, à son grand soulagement, il avait enfin réussi à créer un nuage suffisamment puissant pour faire reculer son épouvantard-détraqueur jusque dans sa boite, chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à faire auparavant.

Il en était terriblement fier et se sentait beaucoup plus sur de lui, à tel point qu'il décida d'accompagner ses amis à la sortie qui avait été prévue à Pré-au-lard pour le dernier week-end du trimestre.

* * *

A suivre... 


	30. Noël blanc

**Patmol, Mika, Léa, lyly, jenni944, NEPHERIA : **merci pour la review !

**Orphée Potter : **Ne t'en fait pas, je ne serais pas trop méchante avec Gaby pour le moment... enfin... disons qu'il ne sera pas traumatisé comme au début de la fic...

**lafolledu2° : **Alors, ton genou ? Ca va mieux ? Et la maison ? La cuisine doit être posée maintenant, non ? En tout cas, merci pour la review au chapitre 29. Si je me rapelle bien, quand je t'avais fait lire la fin de ce chapitre 30 et le suivant, tu avais bien aimé alors j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas... A bientôt ! (et surtout reviens en super forme parce que là 4 soirs avec A...M... au dessus je sature !!!)

**Bijouf : **Merci pour ta review ! Je ne t'en veux pas du tout pour ne pas en avoir laissé avant, ne t'en fait pas ! Et je te félicite même : tu es la seule personne a avoir trouvé le but de ce passage sur les vampires, à savoir, mettre Gaby face à la sexualité ! Pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'essayerai de faire plus attention, c'est promis et même si je ne cherche pas de "relecteur" pour le moment, ta proposition m'a fait très plaisir.

**Pour tous ceux qui pensent que le passage sur les vampires au chapitre précédent signifie que je vais les faire entrer en jeu, je suis navrée de vous décevoir mais non. Severus n'est pas un vampire et Gaby ne sera pas un calice. Mes seuls buts en écrivant ce passage étaient de montrer à quel point Gaby est sérieux dans son travail (puisqu'il puise ses infos dans des livres de niveau avancé et fait ses devoirs dès qu'il a un temps libre) et de le confronter à la sexualité, ce qui, comme j'ai essayé de le montrer, reste quelque chose de difficile pour lui.**

**Joyeux noël à tous (avec un peu d'avance) et à dans deux semaines pour le dernier chapitre de l'année 2006 qui sera tout à fait de saison puisqu'il sera consacré aux vacances de noël !**

* * *

**Chapitre 30 :**

**Noël blanc**

Un matin, alors que la dernière semaine de cours venait de débuter, le sol boueux se recouvrit d'une couche de givre étincelant, donnant enfin à Poudlard l'allure du tableau hivernal que tous étaient habitués à voir à cette période. La pluie avait enfin laissé place à un temps froid et sec, au grand soulagement de tous, et plus particulièrement de Rusard et Mme Pomfresh.

----------------------

Le concierge se plaignait en effet depuis quelques temps qu'il en avait assez de nettoyer les cochonneries d'une bande d'insolents qui ne respectaient rien ni personne. Il était d'ailleurs d'une humeur massacrante et les élèves le fuyaient comme la peste, en particulier les plus jeunes, depuis qu'il avait menacé un malheureux deuxième année de Poufsouffle de le pendre par les pieds dans les cachots si celui-ci laissait encore tomber ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte de boue dans les couloirs du château. Le pauvre garçon avait eu tellement peur que ses amis s'étaient vu obligés de le conduire à l'infirmerie pour que Mme Pomfresh lui administre une potion calmante.

L'infirmière, quant à elle, avait du faire face à une épidémie de rhume parmi les élèves et les membres du personnel et elle en avait plus qu'assez de distribuer de la pimentine à longueur de journée.

Harry, comme une bonne partie de ses camarades avait lui aussi été touché (probablement une répercussion du match de quidditch contre Poufsouffle qui s'était déroulé quelques jours plus tôt). Son père l'avait donc obligé à prendre une grosse cuillère de pimentine pour s'en remettre.

La potion, comme dans la plupart des cas, avait un goût répugnant (ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant étant donné sa composition) qui l'avait fait grimacer de dégoût sous le regard amusé de Severus qui ne s'était pas gêné pour se moquer de lui et de ses 'jérémiades inutiles'. Le jeune garçon avait cependant eu sa vengeance dès le samedi suivant quand son père avait lui aussi du se résoudre à absorber une dose de la potion orangée. Il avait vu là l'occasion de lancer un bon nombre de pics à son père, se moquant de la fumée qui lui était sortie des oreilles durant plusieurs heures.

--------------------------

Les élèves, que la météo capricieuse avait plongés dans une humeur morose s'étaient finalement mis à discuter par petits groupes de leurs projets de vacances. La plupart d'entre eux, comme les Weasley ou Terry, rentraient chez eux pour passer noël en famille, profitant avec plaisir de cette occasion pour revoir leurs proches qu'ils avaient quitté depuis plus de quatre mois. D'autres par contre, et c'était le cas pour la majeure partie des Serpentards, partaient plus par obligation que par réel plaisir, les traditions des vieilles familles de sorciers, particulièrement les familles aristocratiques, voulant que le 'clan' au grand complet soit réuni pour ce genre de festivités. Dans ces cas là, bien entendu, noël n'était pas vraiment associé à un sapin ou à des jeux dans la neige mais plutôt aux réceptions et aux mondanités organisées pour faire étalage des richesses familiales et préserver les apparences.

Hermione et Neville, eux par contre, se voyaient obligés de passer les fêtes à Poudlard. Les parents de la jeune fille étaient partis en France pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage et la grand-mère du jeune homme préférait le savoir au château où il aurait de quoi s'occuper plutôt que le voir s'ennuyer dans le manoir familial. Ils furent d'ailleurs les seuls à inscrire leur nom sur le parchemin que le professeur McGonagall avait fait circuler pour déterminer le nombre d'étudiants qui seraient présents pendant les vacances de fin d'année. Le fait de rester à Poudlard n'était cependant pas pour leur déplaire puisqu'ils auraient ainsi la possibilité de passer du temps avec leur ami Gaby qu'ils n'avaient vu que très rarement en dehors des heures de cours depuis quelques semaines, celui-ci étant prit par ses entraînements avec son père et son 'parrain' Remus et les séances de quidditch… sans compter la quantité phénoménale de devoirs que les professeurs avaient eu la bonté de leur donner avant la fin du trimestre.

-

Le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-lard, la veille des vacances, un vent glacé s'était levé et soufflait en rafales alors que le ciel, d'un blanc cotonneux, semblait gorgé de neige prête à être déversée sur la région d'un moment à l'autre.

Après le déjeuner, Harry, Ron, Terry, Neville et Hermione firent la queue avec les autres devant le bureau de Rusard. Le concierge cocha leurs noms sur la liste des personnes autorisées à se rendre au village avant d'hocher brièvement la tête pour leur donner son accord.

Les cinq jeunes traversèrent rapidement le hall d'entrée puis franchirent les lourdes portes en chêne du château, bien emmitouflés dans leurs épaisses capes d'hiver. Ils resserrèrent leur écharpe autour de leur cou puis descendirent les marches de pierre menant dans le parc avant de s'avancer d'un pas vif le long de la grande allée qui menait au portail près duquel Harry eut la surprise de voir Lupin, nonchalamment appuyé à l'un des grands piliers surmontés d'un sanglier ailé qui soutenait la lourde grille de fer forgé de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- « Moony ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

- « Ça ne se voit pas ? Je prends le frais ! »

Voyant le regard perplexe que lui lançait Harry, il ricana et s'approcha de lui pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- « Je plaisantais mon grand ! Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là ! Je surveille simplement que tout se passe bien avec le détraqueur qui est posté un peu plus loin. D'ici, je peux intervenir en cas de besoin. » Expliqua Remus en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- « C'est très gentil de ta part de t'être porté volontaire mais je pense que tout devrait bien se passer. » Répondit Harry qui avait très bien comprit que si le lycanthrope était là, c'était uniquement pour lui.

L'idée que son presque parrain se soucie de lui à ce point le rendit particulièrement heureux et un immense sourire s'inscrivit sur son visage. Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier, en profitant pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

- « C'est pas toi qui disais que papa ne devrait pas trop me couver ? » chuchota t-il.

Remus eut la bonne grâce de rougir et de paraître légèrement gêné, ce qui accentua encore un peu plus le sourire d'Harry.

- « Il est où au fait ? » demanda le jeune homme en regardant autour de lui, étonné que son père ne soit pas là lui aussi.

- « Il est a Pré-au-lard, c'est lui qui est de surveillance aujourd'hui, avec Minerva. »

- « et bien sur, c'est un hasard n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Harry qui n'était pas dupe. « Allez, parrain, rentre. Tu va finir par attraper froid. Tu n'aimerais quand même pas te retrouver avec une grosse cuillère de pimentine dans la bouche non ? »

- « Rigole, rigole, espèce de sale gosse ! Mais si j'en crois Severus, ça te faisait moins rire quand c'est toi qui a bu cette fichue potion ! »Grogna Remus alors qu'Harry commençait à s'éloigner avec ses amis.

- « Amusez-vous bien ! » Cria t-il aux adolescents.

- « Merci Moony ! A tout à l'heure ! » Répondit Harry en se retournant pour lui faire un signe de la main.

Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, Harry commença à ressentir les effets du détraqueur. Il s'arrêta un instant, imité par ses amis qui se trouvaient derrière lui et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur un souvenir heureux et sur le sentiment de sécurité qu'il ressentait en présence de son patronus. Il reprit finalement son chemin, retenant son souffle qu'il ne relâcha qu'une fois qu'il fut suffisamment éloigné de la créature encapuchonnée. Se rappelant ce que son père et son parrain lui avaient conseillé, il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit une grosse barre de chocolat. Il la mangea rapidement, dissipant ainsi le léger malaise qui s'était emparé de lui et poursuivit son chemin avec un entrain retrouvé, fier d'avoir réussi sans encombre 'l'affrontement' tant redouté.

Ils marchèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes, discutant de choses et d'autres puis arrivèrent enfin en vue des premières maisons du village.

-

- « On commence par où ? » Demanda Terry alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau du bureau de poste qui se trouvait au centre du village.

- « Honeydukes ? » Proposa immédiatement Ron avec envie en désignant la boutique qui se trouvait à leur gauche.

- « Ça vous embête si on passe d'abord chez Gaichiffon ? » Intervint Harry.

- « Heu… non. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux faire là-dedans Gaby ? »

- « A ton avis Ron ? Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien vouloir faire dans un magasin de vêtements ? »

- « Oh ça va Terry ! Je sais ce qu'on vend chez Gaichiffon, merci bien ! » Répliqua Ron vexé. « Ce que je voulais savoir c'est pourquoi il y va puisqu'il a déjà largement tous ce qui lui faut. »

La légère pointe de jalousie qu'Harry décela dans la voix du rouquin ne lui plus pas vraiment. Il plissa donc les yeux et lui lança un regard acéré digne de son père.

Ron se rendit rapidement compte du froid qu'avait jeté sa phrase et tenta tant bien que mal de se corriger.

- « Je voulais pas dire que tu… enfin, c'est juste… »

- « C'est bon Ron, laisse tomber. » Soupira Harry. « J'ai très bien compris ce que tu sous-entendais. »

- « Alors ? Tu nous dis ce que tu veux acheter ou il faut qu'on devine ? » lança gaiement Neville pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- « J'ai pas encore acheté de cadeau pour papa et Moony donc j'espère pouvoir leur trouver quelque chose là-bas. Et comme je ne sais pas combien ça va me coûter, je préfère y aller avant d'avoir dépensé la moitié de l'argent que j'ai économisé depuis plus de six mois en sucreries. » Répondit assez sèchement Harry.

- « Oh, ça suffit les garçon ! Vous n'allez pas gâcher cette journée en vous disputant ! » Râla Hermione. « Alors Ron, tu t'excuses et toi Gaby, tu laisses tomber pour cette fois, d'accord ? »

- « T'as raison Hermione. » fit Ron après un instant. « Écoute Gaby, je suis désolé OK ? Tu sais que je parle toujours sans réfléchir. »

- « OK, c'est bon. N'en parlons plus. ……Bon, vous venez ou pas ? » Lança Gaby en traversant la rue.

- « Hey ! Attend nous ! »

- « T'as vraiment réussi à économisé six mois d'argent de poche ? » demanda Terry une fois qu'il fut à la hauteur d'Harry.

- « Ouais ! »

- « c'est pas toi qui en serais capable, hein Terry ? » rigola Hermione alors que son ami se retournait vers elle faussement outré.

---------------------------------------------

La boutique était légèrement plus petite que celle du chemin de traverse mais les étalages de vêtements semblaient aussi bien fournis. Tout était trié par couleur et par type de vêtements : Chemises, pulls, pantalon… à droite, robes de sorciers à gauche, vêtements ensorcelés au milieu et sous vêtements au fond.

Il fallut quand même à Harry plus de vingt minutes pour trouver ce qu'il offrirait à Remus. Il avait tout d'abord pensé à une nouvelle robe de travail pour donner ses cours. De cette façon, Malefoy et sa bande de Serpentards n'auraient plus d'excuses pour se moquer de lui… mais en faisant cela, c'était, d'une certaine façon, reconnaître qu'ils avaient raison. Il préféra donc jeter son dévolu sur un épais pull en laine grise, trouvant que cette couleur ferait ressortir ses yeux dorés.

Une fois son premier cadeau trouvé, il reporta son attention sur ce qui pourrait convenir à son père. Alors qu'il hésitait entre lui choisir une nouvelle chemise et une nouvelle cape, Terry, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du magasin, attira son attention.

- « Tu sais Gaby, pour ton père, j'ai trouvé exactement ce qu'il te fallait. Alors…. Tu as le choix entre : une robe noire…(il leva sa main gauche dans laquelle il tenait une robe semblable à celles que portait habituellement Severus)… ou une robe noire. »

Il leva alors l'autre bras, montrant une robe identique à la première, ce qui fit éclater de rire ses camarades, Harry le premier.

- « Certainement pas ! » Répliqua Harry une fois calmé. « Il porte ces horreurs suffisamment souvent sans que je lui en achète encore une autre ! »

- « Heu…ne le prend pas mal Gaby mais … il porte toujours ça… » risqua Hermione.

- « Bien sur que non ! » Fit Harry en éclatant de rire une fois de plus. « Oh, bien sur, il ne portera jamais autre chose pour faire cours ou pour sortir, mais à la maison il ne met jamais ça ! »

- « J'avoue que j'ai du mal à l'imaginer habillé autrement. » Murmura Neville.

- « T'es pas le seul ! » poursuivit Terry alors que Ron et Hermione acquiesçaient.

- « Vous ne me croyez pas ? »

- « Et bien… »

- « Vous ne me croyez pas ! » Affirma Harry. « Très bien! Dans ce cas, faisons un pari. Si j'arrive à lui faire porter une autre couleur pendant les vacances vous devrez… vous devrez vous arranger pour que Fred et George mangent ceci ! » Proposa Harry en sortant un petit sachet et papier d'une de ses poches pour le montrer aux autres.

- « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda Hermione suspicieuse.

- « Rien de bien méchant, ne t'inquiète pas. Simplement des sucreries que j'ai inventé pendant les vacances. »

- « Si c'est le même genre de truc que tu as donné à Lockhart, ne compte pas sur moi pour… » Commença Ron.

- « Non, ça n'a rien à voir… et de toute façon, je l'ai déjà testé sur moi alors aucun risque… L'effet n'est que d'une trentaine de secondes. » Crut-il bon de préciser en voyant le regard soupçonneux de ses amis.

- « Et pourquoi tu veux donner ce truc à mes frères ? »

- « Ben… mon père m'a raconté certaines de leurs blagues alors je sais de quoi ils sont capable et … je suis sur que ça, il vont adorer ! Au fait Ron, c'est vrai qu'ils ont envoyé une cuvette des toilettes à ta mère ? »

- « Ils ont fait ça ? » Demanda Neville incrédule.

- « Oui. Je m'en rappelle très bien, j'étais à côté de maman quand elle a ouvert le paquet. Si vous aviez vu sa tête ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu devenir aussi rouge ! Elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle est partie sur le champs à Poudlard leur dire sa façon de penser. »

- « Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? Ça n'a absolument rien de drôle ! » Interrogea Terry qui était toujours un des premiers à rire des pitreries des jumeaux.

- « C'était pendant leur première année… une semaine après la rentrée je crois. C'était la première fois qu'ils partaient aussi longtemps de la maison et je ne voulais pas qu'ils y aillent sans moi. Alors pour me faire patienter, ils m'ont promis de m'envoyer quelque chose du château et … bref, ils ont choisi ça ! »

- « Ils sont vraiment complètement cinglés ! » Pouffa Neville tandis qu'Hermione esquissait un sourire.

- « C'est pour ça que je sais qu'ils aimeront mes bonbons ! Alors ? Vous êtes d'accord avec ma proposition ? »

Ils se concertèrent un instant avant d'acquiescer.

- « C'est OK Gaby, on marche. Mais… Et si tu perds ? » Demanda Ron.

- « Heu… »

- « Je sais ! » S'exclama Terry, un sourire légèrement sadique collé au visage. « Si Snape… »

- « Hum hum ! »

- « Excuse moi. Si ton père ne met pas autre chose que sa robe noire, en publique bien sur, sinon, ce serait trop facile, tu devras…tester ton invention sur l'ensemble des professeurs le soir de la rentrée ! »

- « Mais t'es malade Terry ? Il va quand même pas… »

- « J'accepte ! » La coupa Harry sur de lui. « De toute façon, je sais que je vais gagner ! »

- « Encore une chose. Il faut que nous approuvions tous le choix du vêtement donc… c'est ton cadeau qu'il devra porter ! » Ajouta Terry.

- « … »

- « Alors Gaby ? T'es plus aussi sur de toi on dirait ! »

- « Bien sur que si ! » Répliqua Harry bien que méfiant quant au choix de la tenue que ses amis allaient choisir. « Mais je dois être d'accord aussi ! Pas question que je lui offre une robe avec des canard ou des fleurs dessinées dessus ! … C'est quand même son cadeau de noël alors j'aimerais que ça lui fasse plaisir ! »

- « Mais non, ne t'en fait pas. Par contre, rien de vert ou de gris. C'est trop Serpentard ça ne lui poserait sûrement pas beaucoup de problème. » Suggéra Neville.

- « T'as raison. Moi je verrais bien quelque chose qui rappelle Gryffondor… » fit Ron.

- « Heu… une chemise rouge, ça vous irez ? » Demanda Harry en leur montrant une superbe chemise en soie rouge sang qui avait la particularité de s'adapter à la température ambiante. « Parce que quelque chose de couleur or, même si je le supplie à genoux… »

Ils furent tous satisfaits de cette trouvaille : Harry, persuadé que son père accepterait de la mettre puisque la couleur était relativement sombre; les autres, surs que jamais leur professeur ne porterait quelque chose rappelant de près ou de loin les couleurs la maison Gryffondor.

Une fois la facture payée, ce qui coûta à Harry presque toutes ses économies, les cinq adolescents repartirent dans leur visite du village.

Ils firent tout d'abord halte chez Scribenpenne où Hermione voulait se racheter des plumes et de l'encre, puis, après avoir croisé Severus qui leur avait demandé s'ils passaient un bon après-midi, ils remontèrent la rue vers Zonco, le magasin de farces et attrapes.

La boutique était bien plus grande que celles où ils s'étaient rendus jusqu'à présent et on y trouvait absolument tout ce qui existait sur le marché du rire : des bombabouses, des tasses à thé mordeuses, des savons sauteurs, en passant par des bonbons à hoquet ou des feux d'artifice, sans oublier certains instruments moldus comme les coussins péteurs ou encore les verres baveurs.

Après que Ron et Terry y aient dépensé une bonne partie de leur argent, achetant notamment une bonne quantité de 'pétards mouillés du Docteur Flibuste', ils se rendirent enfin chez Honeydukes où ils se gavèrent de succulentes friandises comme les nougats moelleux, les cubes de glace à la noix de coco, les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, les chocoballes ou encore les fizwizbiz et les plumes en sucre.

Ils ressortirent du magasin plus d'une heure après y être entrés, un gros sachet de bonbons dans une main et une baguette réglisse dans l'autre. Ils prirent alors la direction des trois balais, le pub qui se trouvait à la sortie du village, pour y déguster une chope de bièraubeurre, histoire de se réchauffer avant de rentrer au château.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent qu'une affiche d'aspect officiel avait été placardée sur la porte juste sous le portrait de Sirius Black qui y était apposé depuis l'évasion de celui-ci.

_-_

_**Par ordre du ministère de la magie, **_

_Il est rappelé à notre aimable clientèle que jusqu'à nouvel avis, des détraqueurs patrouilleront dans les rues de Pré-au-lard tous les jours à partir du coucher du soleil._

_Cette mesure est prise dans l'intérêt de la population et restera en vigueur jusqu'à la capture de Sirius Black._

_En conséquences, nous vous recommandons de rentrer chez vous ou de terminer vos achats avant la tombée de la nuit._

_**Joyeux noël à tous !**_

_-_

- « Vous croyez que Sirius Black va venir par ici ? » Demanda Neville avec inquiétude sans quitter l'avis de recherche des yeux.

- « Je ne penses pas. » Répondit Terry. « Après tout, il n'a aucune raison de venir à Pré-au-lard… En plus, ce serait vraiment idiot de sa part, c'est l'un des endroits les mieux surveillés avec le chemin de Traverse, le ministère et Ste Mangouste. »

- « Et pourtant, il a été aperçu à moins de vingt kilomètres. » Marmonna Ron. « T'en penses quoi Hermione ? »

- « Je sais pas trop… C'est vrai que je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait l'amener à venir par ici. Mais il a du faire ses études à Poudlard. Il pourrait donc simplement revenir sur les lieux de son enfance ou… »

- « Aller, assez parlé de lui ! » Coupa Harry qui ressentait toujours une certaine rage quand il entendait parler de son vrai parrain. « Vous ne voulez pas qu'on entre ? Je commence à mourir de froid moi ! »

- « Tes pas le seul Gaby ! » Fit Neville en claquant des dents alors que la neige commençait à tomber. « On peut aller se mettre au chaud ? »

- « Oui, allons-y ! » Approuva Hermione « De toute façon, ce n'est pas à nous de nous occuper de ça ! »

Sur ce, elle s'avança et poussa la porte des trois balais.

-

La salle était bondée et les décorations de noël aussi réussies que dans les souvenirs d'Harry.

- « Je vais chercher les chopes, d'accord ? » Demanda Ron en désignant le bar derrière lequel se tenait Mme Rosemerta. « Quelqu'un viens m'aider ? »

- « J'arrive ! » S'écria immédiatement Terry, ne laissant pas aux trois autres le temps de répondre.

- « Eh bien, que d'enthousiasme ! » Ricana Hermione. « C'est la soif qui te fait cet effet Terry ou l'envie de voir Mme Rosemerta d'un peu plus près ? »

Le garçon piqua un far monumentale et marmonna ce qui pouvais ressembler à « Voispasdequoituparles…n'importequoi ! » avant de rejoindre rapidement Ron près de la femme en question.

Hermione, Neville et Harry, quant à eux, se dirigèrent vers un coin de la salle où ils avaient repéré une table libre.

Ils restèrent assis pendant près de deux heures, parlant de tout et de rien. Ils ne se rendirent compte de l'heure tardive que lorsque le professeur McGonagall, qui était chargée de vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus d'élèves dans les lieux vint leur rappeler qu'ils devraient déjà être dans l'enceinte de l'école depuis plus de cinq minutes, leur conseillant donc de ne pas traîner en chemin s'ils ne voulaient pas finir leur soirée en retenue avec Rusard.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et sortirent à toute allure de l'établissement de Mme Rosemerta. Dehors, la neige tombait à présent tellement fort qu'ils voyaient à peine à dix mètres devant eux.

Harry avait prit la direction du château avec ses amis mais alors qu'ils n'avaient parcourus qu'une vingtaine de mètres, l'étrange impression d'être observé qu'il avait déjà ressenti durant l'été refit surface… et cette fois-ci, ça ne pouvait pas être Sal puisque le serpent était resté dans les appartements de Severus et devaient dormir dans son panier, bien au chaud devant la cheminée du salon.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement, recevant Terry qui marchait juste derrière lui dans le dos et scruta les alentours d'un air inquiet. Malheureusement pour lui, la quantité de neige que le ciel déversait rendait toute recherche quasiment impossible.

- « Qu'est ce qui t'a prit de t'arrêter comme ça Gaby ? » demanda Terry en se frottant les côtes, endolories par la collision brutale avec son ami.

- « Je… »

- « Dépêchez-vous les garçons! Vous discuterez plus tard ! » leur cria Hermione qui se tenait avec Ron et Neville un peu plus loin. « Si le professeur McGonagall nous trouve encore dehors quand elle rentrera, on est bon pour une semaine de retenues ! … et je ne parle même pas de ce qui se passera si on tombe sur Rusard ! »

- « T'as raison ! » répondit Terry « Allez hop Gaby ! Avance ! »

Alors que les cinq étudiants reprenaient le chemin du château, courant à présent à en perdre haleine, un gros chien noir sortit de l'ombre des maisons pour les suivre, gardant quand même une certaine distance entre eux.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, il s'arrêta, huma l'air un instant en remuant joyeusement la queue, puis fit demi-tour. Il fouilla un instant les poubelles qui se trouvaient derrière les trois balais puis repartit finalement en direction des collines jouxtant le village, une carcasse de dinde entre les dents.

-------------------------------------

Depuis la veille des vacances, il y a de ça trois jours, la neige n'avait pas cessé de tomber, si bien que lorsque Harry alla se coucher le soir du 24 décembre, le parc était recouvert d'un manteau blanc de près d'un mètre d'épaisseur.

Au petit matin, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur une belle pile de cadeaux posée au pied de son lit. Il poussa une petite exclamation ravie puis se leva le plus rapidement possible. Il passa sa robe de chambre et enfila ses pantoufles avant de sortir de sa chambre pour voir si, malgré l'heure relativement matinale, son père était déjà levé, préférant déballer ses cadeaux avec lui plutôt que seul dans sa chambre.

- « Joyeux noël papa ! » dit-il à son père d'une voix enjouée alors que celui-ci sortait tout juste de sa chambre, vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir, sa robe de sorcier sur le bras.

- « A toi aussi mon cœur ! … Tu as déjà ouvert tes paquets ? » demanda t-il après l'avoir embrassé.

- « Non, pas encore. Je viens à peine de me réveiller… et je pensais qu'on pourrait les ouvrir ensemble. »

- « Excellente idée ! Va chercher tes cadeaux pendant que je prends les miens et rejoins-moi près du sapin. »

- « Tout de suite ! » fit Harry en courant déjà à travers le salon.

Moins d'une minute plus tard il était de retour, une douzaine de paquets de toues les couleurs et de toutes les tailles flottant au bout de sa baguette.

- « Eh bien ! Tu as été plus que gâté cette année ! » Lança Severus en avisant la pile plus que conséquente de paquets que son fils venait de déposer sur le sol.

- « Y a pas que moi ! Toi aussi tu en as plus que l'an dernier ! » Lui signala Harry alors qu'il se saisissait de son premier présent.

Sur la carte, il reconnu l'écriture brouillonne de Ron :

-

_« Joyeux noël Gabriel ! Et n'oublie pas notre pari. _

_Ron Weasley. _

_PS : ma mère a tenu à te faire un cadeau de la part de toute la famille pour te remercier encore une fois pour ce que tu as fait pour Ginny l'an dernier. »_

_-_

Harry arracha rapidement l'emballage et découvrit un gros paquet de chocogrenouilles accompagné d'un épais pull-over bleu et blanc tricoté main et d'une grosse boîte de fondants maison.

- « Je vois que Molly a aussi pensé à toi ! » fit Severus.

- « Comment tu sais que ça viens d'elle ? » demanda Harry intrigué en se servant une des pâtisseries que la mère de Ron avait préparé.

- « J'ai reconnu sa cuisine. » expliqua Severus en lui montrant la boite de fondants qu'il avait lui aussi reçu.

- « J'y avais déjà goûté quand j'étais en première année mais je dois dire que c'est toujours aussi délicieux. » dit Harry en se fourrant un second gâteau dans la bouche avant d'en proposer un à son père qui l'accepta avec plaisir.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la boite vide qu'ils reprirent le déballage de leurs cadeaux. Harry se retrouva rapidement entouré de papiers multicolores au milieu desquels trônaient une série de livres intitulés 'la défense magique appliquée et son usage contre les forces du mal' offert par Remus, les figurines animées de l'équipe de quidditch d'Angleterre pour son jeu de simulation offertes par Neville et Terry, divers sachets de bonbon venant pour la plupart de Dumbledore et de ses coéquipiers, un dictionnaire des plantes utiles offert par Minerva et Pompom et l'album des meilleures manœuvres de quidditch qui venait lui d'Hermione.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul cadeau à déballer, celui de son père, qu'il avait préféré garder pour la fin. C'était un long paquet étroit entouré d'un large ruban argenté presque trop beau pour être ouvert. Après l'avoir inspecté sous toutes les coutures, il retira précautionneusement le ruban et détacha l'emballage en prenant soin de ne pas le déchirer. Une fois le papier écarté, il ouvrit de grands yeux devant l'objet qu'il venait de découvrir :

C'était un éclair de feu, exactement semblable au merveilleux balai qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'essayer et d'admirer durant l'été. Il posa une main tremblante sur le manche qu'il sentit vibrer sous ses doigts puis promena son regard le long du balai, depuis les branches de bouleau qui constituaient la queue de l'engin jusqu'à la gravure qui indiquait :

_« Éclair de Feu - n°212 »_

Il remarqua alors que juste en dessous avait été ajouté en petites lettres noires :

_« Gabriel Sébastian Snape » ._

Cette attention, plus que le cadeau lui-même, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

- « C'est.. C'est… » Balbutia Harry incrédule avant de se jeter au cou de son père, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

- « Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! » cria t-il fou de joie en le couvrant de baisés alors que son père le serrait tendrement contre lui, allongé sur le dos au beau milieu du salon entre l'arbre de noël et le canapé.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, savourant l'étreinte puis Harry se redressa, laissant son père se rasseoir.

- « Moi aussi je dois te remercier mon cœur. Ton cadeau est vraiment superbe ! » déclara Severus alors qu'il admirait sa nouvelle chemise quelques instants plus tard.

- « Tu le penses vraiment ? J'avais un peu peur que tu n'aimes pas la couleur. »

- « Et bien… c'est vrai que le rouge n'est pas ma couleur favorite mais là, les légers chatoiements de la soie font merveilleusement ressortir la teinte sombre et puis… le sortilège qui lui a été lancé est très pratique je trouve ! »

- « Tu vas la porter alors ? »

- « Bien entendu ! »

- « Ce soir ? Pour le repas de noël ? »

- « Euh… tu sais… je ne porte jamais ce type de vêtement au collège d'habitude alors… »

- « Mais l'an dernier tu avais bien mis ta chemise bleue ! »

- « Et bien c'est vrai mais… l'an dernier, on a fêté noël ici alors c'était un peu comme si on était en famille. »

- « Oh aller… s'il te plait ! En plus il n'y aura que deux de mes amis et les professeurs… et puis, c'est pas comme si je te demandais d'y aller en caleçon ! »

- « Oui, mais… »

- « T'as dis que tu l'aimais bien ! » gémit Harry à court d'arguments.

- « OK, t'as gagné ! Je la mettrai pour le dîner ! T'es content ? »

- « Très ! « Répondit Harry en souriant. « Et… »

- « Quoi encore ? » Soupira Severus, s'attendant au pire. « Tu ne veux quand même pas que j'emprunte à Albus le chapeau qu'il portait l'an dernier non ? »

- « Tu laisseras tes cheveux normaux ? Sans mettre ton habituel gel protecteur ? » demanda encore Harry sans tenir compte de la remarque que son père venait de faire.

( C'est ce produit qui rend les cheveux de Severus huileux. Il les enduit tous les matins avec cette sorte de gel pour les protéger des effluves de potion. Sans cette préparation, étant donné le temps qu'il passe au dessus des chaudrons, il serait sans doute chauve depuis longtemps !)

- « … D'accord, … d'accord… » Abdiqua Severus. « Aller file t'habiller maintenant avant d'avoir une autre idée en tête. En plus, je suis sur que tu meurs d'envie de montrer ton nouveau balai à tes amis ! »

----------------------------------------------

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry fit son entrée dans la grande salle, son éclair de feu dans la main, et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors où ses amis prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

- « Salut Hermione, salut Neville. Joyeux noël ! »

- « Salut Gaby ! » répondirent en cœur ses deux amis.

- « Gaby… est ce que c'est ce que je crois ? » demanda soudain Neville.

Harry acquiesça un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et déposa son cadeau au milieu de la table de façon à ce que l'inscription sur le manche soit visible.

- « Je n'arrive pas à y croire… c'est vraiment un éclair de feu ? Un vrai éclair de feu ? Le balai que Terry et toi n'avaient cessé d'admirer au chemin de traverse ? »

- « C'est bien le même. » Approuva Harry. « C'est le cadeau de mon père ! »

- « Et il l'a même fait gravé à ton nom ! » S'exclama Hermione qui venait de remarquer les petites lettres noires sous le numéro de série.

- « Il doit vraiment t'aimer pour t'offrir un cadeau pareil ! » murmura Neville. « Ce genre de gravure coûte une vraie fortune ! »

- « Et tu l'as déjà essayé ? » demanda Hermione en voyant que son ami était relativement gêné par cette remarque.

- « Non. Mais j'espérais bien que vous viendriez avec moi après le petit déjeuner pour y remédier. »

- « Aucun problème. » répondit Neville. « Seulement ne compte pas sur moi pour voler avec toi ! »

- « Mais non, t'en fais pas ! » rigola Harry qui savait très bien que son ami avait une peur bleue de monter sur un balai depuis son premier cours de vol durant lequel il s'était cassé le poignet en raison d'une chute de plusieurs mètres.

-

A peine leur repas terminé, les trois adolescents se dirigèrent vers le stade de quidditch, se frayant difficilement un chemin dans la neige qui leur arrivait presque à la poitrine.

Une fois sur place, Harry se dirigea vers le milieu du stade où il entreprit de dégager une place suffisante pour décoller et atterrir en toute sécurité. Il lança un puissant Incendio à l'aide de sa baguette mais dut quand même s'y reprendre à deux fois pour faire fondre la neige dans un cercle de trois mètres de diamètre.

Pendant ce temps, les deux Gryffondors étaient partis s'installer dans les tribunes afin de pouvoir profiter du spectacle.

Après un échauffement de quelques minutes, Harry fit un signe de la main à Hermione pour que celle-ci lâche le vif d'or qu'il avait pensé à apporter. Le Serdaigle ne mit pas plus de trois minutes pour repérer la boule dorée qui filait vers les buts à l'autre bout du terrain. Il se pencha immédiatement en avant et donna la pleine puissance à son balai, se lançant à sa poursuite. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, il refermait les doigts sur la balle. Il la relâche, lui laissa quelques minutes d'avance, puis repartit à sa poursuite.

Il s'amusa ainsi pendant près d'une heure sous le regard admiratif de ses amis qui ne l'avaient pas quitté des yeux un seul instant avant d'aller se poser à leurs côtés, les joues rougies par le froid mais rayonnant de plaisir.

- « C'était super Gaby ! L'avais jamais vu quelqu'un voler comme ça ! » Le complimenta Neville.

- « Je sais, …je sais,… c'est moi le meilleur ! » Fit Harry d'une voix traînante et pompeuse, imitant à la perfection Drago Malefoy, avant d'éclater de rire.

- « Je vais le ranger et on fait une bataille de boule de neige, d'accord ? »

- « On s'installe où ? Ici ? » demanda Neville.

- « Il vaudrait mieux pas. Je pense que les professeurs, et en particulier les professeurs Snape et Lupin, préfèreraient nous voir depuis le château. » Supposa Hermione avec bon sens.

- « Installons-nous près du lac alors ! » proposa Harry. « Je vous laisse commencer à préparer le terrain pendant que je ramène mon balai dans ma chambre ! »

-------------------------------------------

Les trois adolescents s'étaient lancés dans une bataille acharnée. Neville et Hermione faisaient équipe contre Harry, s'étant rendu compte que celui-ci, en raison des cours supplémentaires qu'il prenait, était beaucoup plus fort qu'eux. Dans les batailles de boules de neige version sorcier, on se servait en effet de sortilèges pour lancer ou se protéger. Par ce fait, Harry qui avait un an d'avance sur le programme avait un net avantage, ce qui explique que ses amis se soient ligués contre lui pour avoir une chance le battre.

Alors que l'heure du déjeuner approchait, Severus et Remus, qui étaient sortis voir ce que fabriquaient les jeunes, se décidèrent à mettre fin au jeu. Ils approchèrent donc du 'champ de bataille' en longeant le lac, se frayant un chemin à l'aide de leur baguette.

Harry qui faisait dos aux deux adultes, venait de lancer une grosse rafale de boules de neige et se préparait donc à essuyer la contre-attaque d'Hermione et Neville. Il attendit patiemment que ses adversaires fassent leur lancé puis lança un Protego qui détourna les projectiles loin de lui, directement dans les eaux sombres du lac.

Hermione, vexée qu'aucune de ses boules n'ait atteinte sa cible, envoya un Waddiwasi directement sur le muret de neige derrière lequel Harry se tenait, espérant ainsi le faire s'écrouler sur lui. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas prévu que celui-ci, méfiant, avait lancé un sortilège de protection sur sa ligne de défense. Son sort ricocha donc à la surface du bouclier et fila à toute vitesse vers Severus qui se trouvait cinq mètres derrière son fils.

Le sortilège frappa le professeur de plein fouet et l'envoya percuter un arbre qui se trouvait deux mètres plus loin.

Avant que Severus, légèrement sonné, n'ait le temps de se relever, la totalité de la neige qui était accrochée dans les branches de l'arbre lui tomba dessus, le recouvrant des pieds à la tête. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer puis une fois remis du choc, secoua la tête pour dégager la neige qui lui recouvrait le visage. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et de son regard perçant, observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux :

A une dizaine de mètres de lui se tenait Hermione Granger. Elle était livide et avait porté ses mains à sa bouche, apparemment horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. A ses côtés, Neville Londubat ne semblait pas aller beaucoup mieux puisqu'il le regardait avec la même expression que lorsqu'il venait de faire exploser un chaudron.

Severus devinait qu'à cette distance, les deux adolescents ne devaient voir de lui que ses deux yeux noirs et brillants puisque ses cheveux tout comme le reste de son corps étaient encore recouverts de neige. Il les fixa un instant puis détourna son regard vers son fils.

Celui-ci était assis dans le neige et se tenait les côtes en pleurant de rire, tout comme Remus d'ailleurs, bien que ce dernier se soit contenté de prendre appui contre l'arbre le plus proche, apparemment incapable de tenir correctement debout sous l'effet du fou rire.

-

Pendant son examen de la situation, ce qui lui avait pris au maximum une vingtaine de secondes, Severus avait réussi à dégager discrètement sa main droit qui tenait toujours sa baguette.

Le temps qu'il avait passé immobile lui avait également permis de concocter une vengeance appropriée.

D'un mouvement rapide, il propulsa dans les airs toute la neige qui le recouvrait puis s'en servit pour créer quatre boules : deux de taille standard et deux autres de plus de 80 cm de diamètre.

Harry et Remus, voyant ce qu'il manigançait cessèrent immédiatement de rire mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de formuler un sort de protection, Severus envoya le tout, réservant bien entendu les deux boules géantes pour son fils et son collègue, lesquels se retrouvèrent en un rien de temps dans le même état qu'il l'était lui même un instant plus tôt.

Cette vengeance d'une grande maturité scella le début des hostilités et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire quidditch, Harry et Remus s'étaient lancés dans la contre-attaque, suivis, après quelques instants d'hésitation par Neville et Hermione, démarrant ainsi une bataille des plus mémorables de l'histoire de Poudlard.

Après quelques minutes, les trois adolescents, qui s'étaient ligués contre leurs professeurs, avaient réussi à les encercler, et cachés derrière des arbres ou des buissons qui les protégeaient efficacement en cas de riposte, les mitraillaient de toutes parts.

Voyant leur situation devenir plus que critique, Severus et Remus avaient rapidement dressé une épaisse muraille de neige autour d'eux à l'aide de quelques sortilèges et préparé une quantité non négligeable de munitions. Ils s'étaient ensuite placés dos à dos pour pouvoir se protéger mutuellement et se tenaient prêts à l'attaque.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, ils aperçurent soudain du coin de l'œil un léger mouvement entre les arbres.

Vifs comme l'éclair, ils balancèrent la moitié de leur arsenal dans cette direction avant de se rendre compte, bien trop tard, qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un des trois jeunes.

-

- « Oh merde ! » Murmura Severus en baissant sa baguette.

- « On est mort ! » ajouta Remus avant de se préparer à faire face à l'ouragan qui n'allait pas tarder à leur tomber dessus.

- « Messieurs Snape et Lupin… » gronda une voix féminine passablement énervée, « Puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes entrain de faire ? »

* * *

A suivre...

Alors ? A votre avis, qui s'est pris une rafale de boules de neige ?


	31. faelis dormiens nunquam titillandus

**Salut à tous ! Voilà comme prévu le dernier chapitre de l'année 2006... en espérant qu'il vous plaira !**

**RAR:**

**Je vais faire très court aujourd'hui parce que là, je suis un peu pressée, mais je tenais à tous vous remercier pour les 30 reviews au chapitre précédent et les 807 depuis le début de ma fic ! J'espère en avoir autant pour la suite !**

**NEPHERIA, lyly, Corentenig, Touraz, jenni944, Patmol** : merci pour la review

**Bijouf** : ravie de t'avoir donné une idée de cadeau... je suis sure que ta mère appréciera autant que Molly ! lol ! Pour l'histoire dont tu m'as parlé(Entre lune et étoile, de Fenice), je l'avais effectivement déja lu et je la trouve très bien. (en fait, elle n'est pas dans mes favorits pcq j'ai atteint le nombre limite (150) et que je peux plus en mettre...sniff...)

lafolledu2° : passe une bonne soirée du nouvel an (ne boit pas trop avec Gégé, t'as quand même des malades à surveiller ! lol !... et puis... trop d'eau, c'est dangereux pour la santé !)

* * *

**Bonne année à tout le monde et à l'année prochaine !**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 :**

**Faelis dormiens nunquam titillandus**

**(Il ne faut pas chatouiller le chat qui sommeille)**

Minerva McGonagall savait que ses collègues étaient sortis pour rappeler aux trois adolescents que l'heure du repas approchait. Ne les voyant pas revenir après plus de 45 minutes, elle avait pensé qu'ils devaient être en train de chercher leurs élèves à travers le parc de l'école et était donc sorti leur prêter main forte.

Elle avait tout d'abord suivi des traces dans la neige qui partaient en direction du stade de quidditch. Elle se rendit donc sur place, suivant le profond sillon tracé dans la poudre blanche, mais elle n'y trouva personne ; ni dans les airs, ni sur le terrain, ni dans les vestiaires, ni dans les gradins. Elle était donc ressorti et avait rebroussé chemin avant de suivre une autre piste qui, cette fois, la mena vers la rive nord du lac.

De loin, elle pouvait voir ce qui semblaient être les 'restes' d'un terrain ayant récemment servi pour une bataille de boules de neige. Deux épais murets de près d'un mètre de haut se dressaient à une quinzaine de mètres l'un de l'autre et la neige à l'arrière de ceux-ci était piétinée, ce qui prouvait que la bataille avait sans aucun doute été intense.

Alors qu'elle arrivait sur les lieux, elle entendit des rires en provenance des arbres qui se situaient un peu plus à l'ouest. Supposant qu'il s'agissait des enfants qu'elle cherchait, elle s'avança encore de quelques mètres en direction des voix et finit par apercevoir ses deux jeunes collègues, debout dos à dos et baguette en main, prête à l'emploi.

Se demandant ce que les deux hommes pouvaient bien être en train de faire, elle s'approcha d'eux à travers les arbres. Tout à coup, alors qu'elle sortait du bouquet de végétation, elle se retrouva sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi la cible d'une rafale de boules de neiges.

Surprise de la réaction des deux professeurs, elle ne pensa même pas à s'écarter ou à sortir sa baguette pour se protéger et se retrouva donc couverte de poudre blanche, les lunettes de travers, alors que son chapeau était envoyé quelques mètres plus loin.

Tandis que ses collègues la regardaient bêtement, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, ne sachant apparemment plus où se mettre, elle épousseta sa robe et réajusta minutieusement ses lunettes, se remettant ainsi peu à peu de sa surprise. Elle s'adressa finalement aux deux hommes d'un ton sec et empli de fureur, ton qu'elle réservait habituellement aux élèves les plus récalcitrants.

- « **Messieurs Snape et Lupin**… » gronda t-elle d'une voix sourde « **Puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire** ? »

- « Minerva, quelle surprise ! Vous avez décidé de vous rafraîchir un peu avant le déjeuner ? » essaya Remus d'un ton qui se voulait taquin, utilisant la bonne vieille méthode des maraudeurs, c'est à dire, tenter de détourner la conversation de la personne visée sur un sujet autre que le problème principal afin de s'éviter des ennuis.

- « **Remus cessez ça tout de suite ! **» claqua la directrice des Gryffondors « **Ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer, vous savez aussi bien que moi que votre petit jeu n'a plus aucun effet sur moi, et ce, depuis longtemps ! James et Sirius me l'ont servi bien trop souvent durant votre scolarité pour que je m'y laisse encore prendre ! **»

- « Min… »

- « AH NON SEVERUS ! VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS VOUS Y METTRE AUSSI ! »

- « M… »

- « JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE ! » ajouta t-elle, les lunettes étincelantes de menace alors que le professeur de potion s'apprêtait à se justifier. « JE CONNAIS VOTRE BARATIN TOUT AUSSI BIEN SEVERUS ! »

- « Mais je… »

- « **SILENCE ! **» explosa t'elle.

- « Minerva nous… »

- « JAMAIS DE TOUTE MA CARRIERE … » commença t-elle sans les quitter des yeux.

- « Écoutez, nous… »

- « JE SUIS OUTREE ! JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS CRU CA DE VOUS ! » poursuivit-elle coupant une fois de plus la parole à Remus.

- « Mais enfin Minerva, laissez nous vous expliquer. » insista le lycanthrope.

- « ET BIEN ALLEZ-Y ! EXPLIQUEZ-VOUS ALORS ! »

- « … »

- « J'ATTENDS ! » cria t-elle sans décolérer.

- « Nous… hum…nous vous avons prise pour quelqu'un d'autre. » expliqua Lupin. « Nous n'avions pas l'intention de… »

- « ENCORE HEUREUX ! » aboya t-elle. « IL MANQUERAIT PLUS QUE VOUS L'AYEZ FAIT EXPRES ! »

- « Nous faisions une bataille de boules de neige avec les enfants, Minerva. » raconta Severus, captant ainsi l'attention de la sorcière. « Quand vous êtes arrivée de cette façon, entre les arbres, on a pensé que c'était l'un d'eux qui sortait enfin de sa cachette. »

- « **Une bataille de boules de neige ? Vraiment ? Rappelez moi quel âge vous avez tous les deux …33 ans ?** »

- « … »

Ils confirmèrent tous deux d'un léger signe de tête.

- « **Non mais franchement ! A votre âge, vous comporter de cette façon… **»

- « … »

Les deux hommes semblèrent se ratatiner sur eux même.

- « **Non mais regardez-vous !** » lança t-elle en les foudroyant du regard tout en les détaillant des pieds à la tête, s'attardant sur leurs joues rougies et leur tenue plus ou moins débraillée. « **Vous avez l'air de deux gamins de dix ans !** »

La tirade de la directrice adjointe et le ton qu'elle avait employé renvoyèrent le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et le directeur de Serpentard une vingtaine d'années en arrière, à l'époque où ils étaient eux même encore de jeunes élèves du strict professeur de métamorphose qui leur faisait face.

Ils baissèrent donc la tête piteusement, attendant la suite comme deux chiots surpris à faire des bêtises Ils entendaient presque la Gryffondor leur donner un semaine de retenues avec Rusard et retirer une centaine de points à leur maison respective tant la scène leur était familière.

C'est ce moment précis qu'Harry, Hermione et Neville choisirent pour pointer le bout de leur nez dans le but de soutenir les deux adultes avec lesquels ils s'étaient amusés durant une partie de la matinée. Ils se placèrent donc à leurs côtés, face à leur professeur, prêts eux aussi à essuyer ses foudres.

Harry ouvrait déjà la bouche, espérant avoir trouvé les mots qui pourraient calmer la sorcière, quand il remarqua le léger sourire satisfait qu'elle arborait à présent.

Rassuré quant aux intentions et à l'état d'esprit de leur enseignante, Harry fit rapidement comprendre à ses amis qu'ils ne devaient pas intervenir mais se contenter d'observer ce qui allait suivre.

Les deux hommes, avaient toujours la tête baissée et continuaient à écouter leur collègue vociférer en faisant les cents pas devant eux, expriment avec de grands gestes toute son incrédulité et son indignation face à leur attitude puérile et totalement inadaptée à leur statut d'enseignant, à l'exemple lamentable qu'ils donnaient aux enfants… etcetera…

Les trois étudiants, par contre, observaient la scène avec attention, se retenant à grand peine de rire devant leur attitude de petit garçon.

Finalement, après un bon quart d'heure passé à hurler et à s'agiter, le professeur McGonagall sembla se calmer. Après un dernier « Je n'aurais jamais cru une telle attitude possible de la part de deux professeurs de votre compétence ! » elle fit demi-tour, ramassa son chapeau et le replaça furieusement sur sa tête. Elle allait repartir vers le château lorsqu'elle se ravisa finalement.

Faisant volte-face, elle appela les trois étudiants, leur intimant de la suivre, et repartit d'un pas raide vers Poudlard, les entraînant avec elle.

Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, elle sécha leurs capes encore pleines de neige d'un coup de baguette, ne voulant pas qu'ils s'enrhument, puis après leur avoir demandé de laisser croire à Severus et Remus qu'elle était encore dans une colère noire, elle leur adressa un clin d'œil complice et gravit le escalier de marbre en direction du premier étage, un sourire digne de Salazar Serpentard en personne collé sur les lèvres.

-

Severus et Remus vinrent rejoindre les enfants pour le déjeuner quelques dix minutes plus tard. Harry, Hermione et Neville étaient tous les trois installés à la table des Gryffondors et dévoraient littéralement le contenu de leur assiette. A la table des professeurs, seuls étaient encore présents Albus Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh. Le vieil homme était en train de savourer une grosse part de tarte au citron, en mastiquant minutieusement chaque bouchée comme pour être sur de ne pas en perdre une miette et Pompom, elle, sirotait une tasse de thé.

Vu le peu de personnes présentes, ils remarquèrent immédiatement que Minerva n'était pas présente.

- « Minerva a déjà terminé son repas, Albus ? » Demanda le plus innocemment possible Remus.

- « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-elle descendu plus tôt, je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée. Pourquoi cette question ? »

- « Oh… pour rien. J'avais juste quelque chose à lui demander. Mais ce n'est pas urgent, ça peut attendre. » répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché avant de se servir un morceau de dinde farcie et une cuillérée de purée de marrons.

Les enseignants ne laissèrent ensuite plus sortir une seule parole, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour prendre un peu nourriture qu'ils mâchonnaient ensuite lentement, trop préoccupés pour la savourer.

Ils étaient tous les deux très gênés et désireux de s'excuser auprès de leur collègue, mais pour ça, il fallait qu'ils sachent où celle-ci était partie.

Ils quittèrent donc leur table, laissant leur assiette quasiment intacte à leur place et se dirigèrent vers les trois jeunes.

De son côté, Albus se servait une énième part de tarte avec un air gourmand, faisant fi des regards désapprobateurs que lui lançait l'infirmière.

- « Gaby, est ce que tu sais où est parti Minerva ? » Demanda Severus en prenant place en face de son fils.

- « Et bien… je ne suis pas vraiment sur. » Répondit Harry entre deux bouchées de pudding de noël. « Elle nous a accompagné jusque dans le hall et elle a séché nos vêtements… »

Il prit une autre cuillère de dessert et avala le reste de son verre de jus de citrouille avant de poursuivre.

- « …Après cela, elle a monté l'escalier. Alors, je suppose qu'elle doit être soit dans son bureau, soit dans sa salle de classe, soit dans ses appartements. En tout cas…(il prit encore une bouchée de dessert, comme pour laisser mijoter son père et son 'parrain' un peu plus longtemps)… elle était encore vraiment en colère quand elle est parti. »

- « C'est la première fois que je la voyais aussi furieuse… » fit pensivement Hermione.

- « Ça c'est vrai ! » ajouta Neville en reposant son verre sur la table, affirmant ainsi les dires de ses amis. « Même le jour où j'ai transformé mon pupitre en écureuil par accident elle ne s'était pas mise dans cet état… même quand il lui avait mordu la jambe. »

Severus et Remus pâlirent légèrement. Après cette courte discussion, ils se sentaient encore plus mal et il leur semblait nécessaire d'aller s'excuser au plus vite.

Sans un mot de plus, ils quittèrent la grande salle, passant les portes principales qu'ils refermèrent derrière eux, ayant la ferme intention de trouver leur collègue coûte que coûte.

Ils n'étaient pas sortis depuis trente secondes que deux cris suivis de deux bruits sourds déchirèrent le silence qui régnait dans le château, attirant les occupants de la salle à manger.

Au milieu du hall, juste aux pieds de l'escalier de marbre qui avait à présent plutôt l'aspect d'un toboggan de glace géant, Minerva McGonagall était en train d'apposer la touche finale, à savoir un gros nez rouge et un chapeau de clown, à deux magnifiques bonhommes de neige d'environ un mètre de haut.

En s'approchant un peu plus, tous purent constater qu'une paire de jambe dépassait à la base de chaque bonhomme et que leurs yeux, dorés pour l'un et noir charbon pour l'autre, semblaient étrangement vivants.

- « Est ce que c'est qui je crois ? » demanda Dumbledore en retenant un rire, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- « En effet ! Ce sont bien les professeurs Snape et Lupin. » confirma Minerva.

Elle lança ensuite un 'finite incantatem' sur les marches puis commença à gravir l'escalier. Arrivée à mi-hauteur, elle s'arrêta et sans se retourner, fit d'un ton enjoué que peu lui connaissaient :

- « Vous resterez comme ça pendant un demi-heure ! Que ça vous serve de leçon ! »

Elle reprit finalement le chemin qui la menait vers son bureau, satisfaite, pendant qu'Albus et Pompom demandaient quelques explications aux jeunes, leurs regards laissant deviner qu'ils étaient au courant de quelque chose.

-

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, comme promis,la neige commença à fondre, libérant pu à peu les deux 'prisonniers'. Une fois la neige totalement disparue, les laissant miraculeusement secs, une immense bannière lumineuse apparue face aux deux hommes assis sur le sol l'un à côté de l'autre. Dessus, trois simples mots : « NOUS VOILÀ QUITTE ! »

Remus et Severus fixèrent le message, incrédules, n'ayant jamais imaginé que la stricte Minerva McGonagall, le bloc de glace écossais (dixit les élèves de Serpentard), soit capable de leur jouer un tel numéro.

Les spectateurs quant à eux leur lançaient des regards amusés et semblaient avoir beaucoup de mal à s'empêcher de rire.

- « Hum…. Papa ?… Moony ? » fit Harry qui tentait de ne pas laisser échapper son fou rire.

Les deux hommes en question détournèrent difficilement le regard du message du professeur de métamorphose pour s'intéresser au jeune garçon.

- « Vous… vous… » balbutia Harry avant d'éclater de rire en les montrant du doigt, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps et entraînant les quatre autres spectateurs avec lui.

- « Arrêtez de ricaner et dites-nous ce qu'il y a de si drôle ! » ordonna Severus, boudeur, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, augmentant encore si c'est possible le rire des autres sorciers.

Bon joueur, Dumbledore, sans cesser de glousser, fit apparaître d'un mouvement de baguette un miroir identique à celui qui avait révélé sa nouvelle apparence à Gilderoy Lockhart l'année précédente.

Severus et Remus grimacèrent quand ils comprirent la raison de l'hilarité générale : (comme ils sont assis juste l'un à côté de l'autre et qu'une fois la neige fondue, ils se sont focalisés sur la bannière puis sur Harry, ils ne se sont pas encore vu l'un l'autre)

Non contente de les avoir transformé en bonhomme de neige, McGonagall avait également métamorphosé leurs vêtements. Ainsi, Severus se trouvait à présent affublé d'une grenouillère verte et d'un bavoir décoré d'un serpent argenté, une grosse sucette attachée autour du cou , tandis que Remus, lui, était vêtu d'un magnifique pyjama rouge avec des lions dorés et portait des pantoufles en forme de lapin rose. En plus de cela, ils avaient tous les deux le visage barbouillé avec ce qui semblait être un mélange de purée de carotte et de chocolat.

A peine eurent-ils jeté un œil à leur accoutrement qu'ils virèrent tous les deux au rouge tomate.

Ils s'empressèrent de remettre leurs vêtements en ordre et de se débarbouiller puis se relevèrent d'un bond avant de s'enfuir chacun de leur côté en direction de leur appartement, grommelant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'à partir de maintenant, ils ne s'approcheraient plus à moins de cinquante mètres de l'animagus.

------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'heure du dîner Harry et Severus à présent plus amusé que fâché de la 'vengeance' de sa collègue, quittèrent leurs quartiers pour se rendre à la grande salle.

Comme il l'avait promis à son fils, le professeur portait sa toute nouvelle chemise de soie rouge par dessus laquelle il avait simplement passé une robe de sorcier noire de la même matière et de coupe élégante, ouverte sur le devant . Il avait également débarrassé ses cheveux de toute lotion protectrice et les avait attaché en catogan lâche à l'aide d'un ruban assorti à sa chemise que lui avait 'généreusement imposé' son fils, ravi qu'il respecte sa promesse.

Gaby avait quant à lui opté pour une tenue relativement similaire : une robe de soirée bleue nuit (celle que son père lui avait acheté un an et demi plus tôt et qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de porter) ouverte sur un pantalon noir et une chemise en soie, noire également, mais qui, avec ses reflets bleutés, mettait ses yeux en valeur. Il avait par ailleurs détaché (pour une fois) sa longue chevelure, la laissant tomber en cascade jusqu'à ses fesses.

-

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les portes menant à la grande salle, ils découvrirent qua la pièce avait été somptueusement décorée durant l'après-midi. Des guirlandes de gui et de houx étaient suspendues aux murs et pas moins d'une douzaine d'arbres de noël se dressaient fièrement le long des parois, certains recouverts de glaçons scintillants, d'autres de chandelles étincelantes, d'autres encore de fées vivantes. Les tables avaient été repoussées dans le fond de la pièce, là où trônaient habituellement les professeurs, pour n'en laisser qu'une seule, dressée au centre de la salle. Elle comportait dix couverts. Les professeurs Dumbledore, Chourave et Flitwick étaient déjà là, ainsi que Rusard, le concierge, qui avait remplacé son habituelle veste marron par une vielle jaquette de cérémonie passablement moisie, et l'infirmière, qui elle aussi avait abandonné ses 'vêtements de travail' pour les remplacer avantageusement par une robe mauve et blanche en velours. Neville et Hermione étaient déjà installés eux aussi et semblaient un peu gênés de se trouver à la même table que leurs professeurs et le directeur.

- « Joyeux noël ! » dit Dumbledore en voyant approcher Severus et Harry « Puisque nous sommes si peu nombreux à rester au château cette année encore, il serait stupide d'utiliser plusieurs tables n'est ce pas ?… et puis, c'est beaucoup plus convivial comme ça, non ? »

Severus acquiesça en soupirant devant l'air plus qu'enjoué de son supérieur et s'installa entre son fils et Madame Pomfresh, juste en face du petit professeur d'enchantement.

- « Votre chemise est vraiment magnifique Severus ! Ça vous va nettement mieux que ces austères robes noirs que vous vous complaisez à porter le reste de l'année. »

- « Merci Albus. » répondit presque fièrement le professeur de potion à l'homme installé en bout de table sans faire attention à sa remarque au sujet des ses habituelles tenues. « C'est le cadeau que m'a fait Gaby pour noël ! » ajouta t-il en passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de son fils.

- « Cet enfant a vraiment de meilleurs goûts que son père ! » lança sarcastiquement Minerva qui arrivait face à Severus pour s'asseoir entre les professeurs Dumbledore et Chourave.

- « C'est évident ! Il doit tenir ça de sa mère qui heureusement, n'avait pas les mêmes goûts que vous ! » répliqua Severus en jetant un œil critique à la robe écossaise de sa collègue. (exactement le même model que celui qu'elle portait le noël précédent)

McGonagall fut piquée au vif mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, le directeur intervint.

- « Severus, Minerva, s'il vous plait vous n'allez pas commencer à vous chamailler. Je n'ai vraiment pas envi d'assister une fois encore à l'une de vos joutes verbales ! Amusons-nous plutôt ! »

A peine eut-il dit cela qu'une multitude de pétards surprise apparurent sur la table. Il en attrapa un et le tendit à Minerva qui tira dessus sans grande conviction.

Une fois tous les pétards ouverts et que la majorité de ce qu'ils contenaient fut 'redistribué' aux trois enfants, Dumbledore frappa dans les mains, faisant apparaître le dîner de noël.

- « Bon appétit ! » fit Dumbledore, le visage réjoui.

Sur la table se dressaient à présent une quinzaine de plats différents : dinde rôtie, saucisses, ragoûts, tripes, légumes en tous genre, pâtés en croûte, sauces, bonbons à la menthe, rosbif…

Alors qu'Harry se servait son deuxième morceau de dinde et discutant avec ses deux amis, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et le professeur Trelawney s'avança en glissant vers eux comme si elle était montée sur roulettes… un peu à la manière d'un détraqueur.

Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion une robe verte à paillettes qui la faisait s'apparenter à une sorte de libellule géante et semblait porter encore plus de bijoux que d'habitude.

- « Sibylle !Quelle bonne surprise ! » s'exclama Dumbledore en voyant son employée arriver. « Il est si rare de vous voir ici ! »

- « J'ai regardé les astres monsieur le directeur. » dit-elle de sa voix la plus mystérieuse. « Et après avoir vérifié à l'aide de ma boule de cristal et de mon jeu de tarot, je me suis vu abandonner mon repas solitaire pour me joindre à vous. Qui serais-je pour m'opposer aux décisions du destin ? Surtout après tant de preuves. Je me suis donc rapidement préparée puis je me suis dépêché de descendre de ma tour pour me joindre à vous. »

- « Mais faites donc Sibylle, je vous en prie. » dit Dumbledore, apparemment ravi de cette invitée inattendue. « Je vous fait parvenir une chaise tout de suite ! »

Il tira sa baguette magique de sa poche et d'un léger mouvement du poignet, fit voler une chaise à travers la salle pour la placer entre les professeurs Chourave et McGonagall.

Au lieu de s'installer, le professeur de divination se contenta de fixer sa chaise, réfléchissant sans doute aux risques encourus en étant un nombre impaire à table ou étant la dernière à s'asseoir, ou une autre stupidité de ce genre.

- « Installez-vous donc Sibylle ! La dinde est en train de refroidir ! » fit Minerva d'un ton agacé alors que Trelawney était debout près d'elle depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

La médium hésita puis s'assit finalement, gardant les yeux fermés et les dents serrées comme si elle s'attendait à ce que la foudre s'abatte sur la table.

- « Détendez-vous donc un peu Sibylle. Le sinistros ne va pas nous sauter dessus pendant le dîner ! » ajouta encore le professeur de métamorphose en se rappelant de la 'prédiction' que sa collègue avait faite en début d'année.

- « Moquez-vous si ça vous chante Minerva. Vous verrez bien que j'avais raison ! Seulement là, il sera trop tard pour les regrets ! »

- « Et bien je prends le risque ! » lança McGonagall d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique en plongeant une louche dans la soupière la plus proche pour se servir une assiette de tripes avant de faire de même pour sa voisine sans lui demander son avis.

Cette dernière ne jeta même pas un regard à son dîner laissant ses yeux dériver d'une personne à l'autre, comme pour s'assurer qu'aucune malédiction ne venait de leur tomber dessus.

- « Mais où est donc ce cher professeur Lupin ? » demanda t'elle soudain.

- « Il est resté dans ses quartiers, le malheureux ne se sentait pas très bien. » répondit Dumbledore « Mais ne vous en faites pas pour lui, je lui ai fait porter un bon dîner. Ça aurait été vraiment dommage qu'il rate cette succulente dinde… lui qui en raffole ! »

- « Mais ne venez vous pas de dire que vous aviez vu ce repas dans votre boule de cristal, Sibylle ? Dans ce cas, vous deviez déjà savoir que Remus était souffrant non ? Tout comme votre troisième œil a du vous dire que la potion que je lui ai préparé avec l'aide de Gabriel devrait lui permettre d'être sur pieds dans deux jours au plus tard, non ? » attaqua Severus qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de prouver la mystification des propos de sa collègue.

- « Bien entendu que je le savais Severus ! Tout comme je savais que ce cher Hagrid serait lui aussi absent. Mais ce n'est pas parce que mon troisième œil est plus développé que la moyenne que je dois m'en venter à a tout bout de champ ! »

- « Quelle excuse bien pratique ! » marmonna Severus de façon à ce que seuls ses voisins les plus proches l'entende.

- « D'ailleurs, si vous voulez tout savoir Severus j'ai lu il y a peu de temps dans les feuilles de thé que la santé de ce pauvre homme n'irait pas en s'améliorant. Son temps parmi nous lui est compté ! »

A ces mots, Harry, qui essayait déjà tant bien que mal de ne pas rire de ce que son père venait de dire, s'étouffa dans sa dinde, si bien qu'il lui fallut trois grandes claques dans le dos de la part de Severus pour pouvoir à nouveau respirer et retrouver une couleur normale.

- « Vous voyez ! » s'écria Trelawney en agitant son doigt en direction de Gaby « Je savais qu'un malheur allait s'abattre sur nous ! »

- « Oh Sibylle, je vous en prie ! » lança Severus d'une voix glaciale. « Si vous ne racontiez pas des stupidités à longueur de temps, rien ne serait arrivé ! »

- « Au contraire ! Ça prouve que vous avez dénigré mes avertissements une fois de plus mais que j'avais comme toujours raison depuis le début ! Et vous verrez que ce sera la même chose avec Lupin ! »

_°Comment peut-elle croire que toutes les sornettes qu'elle raconte sont vraies ? °_ s'interrogea Harry.

- « Si vous voulez mon avis professeur, » fit Harry d'un ton hautain et dédaigneux parfaitement emprunté à Malefoy, « Remus ira très bien dès demain soir et il sera encore avec nous pour de nombreuses années. Il sera vite sur pieds, vous verrez ! »

- « Est ce que vous suggérez que je pourrais m'être trompé dans mes prédictions jeune homme ? » demanda la voyante, vexée.

- « Encore faudrait-il que vous fassiez des prédiction Sibylle. Moi aussi je peux regarder dans une boule de verre et raconter tout ce qui me passe par la tête ! » lança Severus sautant sur cette occasion inespérée pour lui dire ses quatre vérités.

- « Dis-moi Gabriel, comment ce fait-il que le professeur Lupin et toi soyez aussi proches ? » demanda Albus Dumbledore, autant par curiosité que pour couper court à la conversation entre les professeurs de potion et de divination qui risquait de dégénérer d'une minute à l'autre.

- « Oh… euh… et bien, nous avons beaucoup discuté les jours précédent la rentrée et il se trouve qu'on s'est très vite bien entendu. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si on vous la dit, mais je le considère comme mon second parrain. » répondit Harry qui ne voulait pas rendre le directeur trop suspicieux.

- « Et comment va ce pauvre Hagrid, Albus ? » demanda Severus pour sauver son fils des griffes du directeur.

- « Pas très bien, j'en ai peur. »

- « Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » demanda Harry, inquiet pour celui qui fut le premier à le sortir de l'enfer.

- « Il a reçu une lettre de la commission d'examen des créatures magiques ce matin. Ils ont décidé de retenir la plainte de Lucius. L'audience se tiendra le 20 avril. Si Buck est déclaré coupable, il sera mit à mort. »

- « Mais c'est injuste ! » s'insurgea Harry. « Si cet abrutit de… »

- « Gabriel langage ! »

- « 'scuse papa. N'empêche que si Malefoy junior n'avait pas joué les imbéciles, rien ne se serait passé ! Tout est de la faute de ce crétin ! »

- « On sait tous cela Gabriel. » répondit Dumbledore. « C'est la raison pour laquelle Hagrid est absent ce soir. Il n'a pas voulu laisser Buck tout seul dehors alors qu'il est innocent et l'a donc installé dans sa maison. Comme il se doute que ce sera le dernier noël de l'animal, il a préféré le passer avec lui. »

- « Mais il ne sera pas forcement exécuté ! On peut témoigné de ce qui s'est réellement passé et si Hagrid explique ce que … »

- « Je crois que tu ne comprends pas très bien Gaby. » l'interrompit Severus. « La commission a déjà prit sa décision… Lucius aura fait ce qu'il faut pour ça , tu peux me croire ! Et rien de ce que pourra dire ou faire Hagrid ne sauvera l'hippogriffe. Même si le procès n'a pas encore eu lieu, le verdict lui est déjà tombé ! »

- « Mais c'est pas juste ! Il… »

- « Je sais Gaby. Mais il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire. Le ministère est depuis longtemps sous le contrôle de Lucius et de ses gallions ! »

-

Il était plus de 3 heures lorsque Harry, le ventre bien rebondit et des jouets de toutes sortes dans les bras, quitta la grande salle en compagnie de son père pour rejoindre leur appartement.

------------------------------

Le lendemain, ce n'est que vers 13 heures qu'Harry ouvrit les yeux. Severus, lui, était déjà levé depuis plusieurs heures, n'ayant jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, et avait commencé à déjeuner lorsque son fils se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre, encore vêtu de son pyjama et les yeux bouffi de sommeil.

- « B'jour papa ! »

- « Bonjour mon cœur. Bien dormi ? »

- « Très bien ! » répondit Harry en se frottant les yeux.

- « Tu as faim ? Tu veux que je commende un petit déjeuner aux elfes de maison ? »

- « Non, ça ira. Je penses qu'un morceau de dinde rôtie fera tout aussi bien l'affaire. »

- « Dans ce cas, installe-toi ! » fit Severus en mettant un gros morceau de volaille dans une assiette pour son fils. « Tu veux de la purée et des légumes aussi ? »

- « Non merci papa. J'ai pas beaucoup faim. »

- « Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu as prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? Encore une bataille de boules de neige ? »

- « Non. Je crois qu'on va plutôt faire une ou deux parties de quidditch sur mon terrain de simulation. D'ailleurs… je peux inviter Hermione et Neville ici ou… »

- « Bien entendu. De toute façon, j'avais prévu de passer l'après-midi à faire du rangement dans mon bureau et ma salle de classe…. Alors du moment que vous n'avez pas l'intention de tout dévaster… » poursuivit Severus avec un sourire.

- « T'en fais pas, on réparera tout avant que tu reviennes ! »

-

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry, vêtu à présent d'une robe de sorcier bleue et verte, était assit au bas du grand escalier de marbre et s'amusait à enrouler une de ses longues mèches ébène autour de son doigt en attendant ses deux amis.

Après une dizaine de minutes d'attente, il vit enfin les deux gryffondors arriver. Il se leva de la marche sur laquelle il s'était assis et les accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

- « Salut Hermione, salut Neville. »

- « Salut Gaby ! »

- « Excuse-nous pour le retard mais j'ai eu un mal fou à réveiller Neville. »

- « C'est rien Hermione. On y va ? »

- « Heu… si tu veux mais on va où ? Parce que je te signale que tu n'es pas vraiment habillé pour sortir. »

- « Mais je n'en avais pas l'intention Hermione. Je voulais simplement qu'on aille dans ma chambre. J'ai envi d'essayer la nouvelle équipe de quidditch que Neville et Terry m'ont offerte pour noël et… »

- « Attend ! » fit Neville en le prenant par le bras, s'arrêtant au beau milieu du couloir menant au cachot où le professeur Snape donnait habituellement ses cours. « On va vraiment chez toi ? Enfin… ton père est d'accord ?… parce que… je veux dire, c'est vrai qu'il est moins… enfin plus… tu vois, quoi… mais c'est quand même encore le professeur Snape ! Le professeur qui déteste tout ce qui se rapporte à Gryffondor. »

- « Il est d'accord, ne t'en fait pas. Et de toute façon, il n'aura même pas à supporter d'avoir deux lions dans son antre puisqu'il ne sera pas là de l'après-midi. » expliqua Harry en se dirigeant vers le portrait de l'alchimiste qui gardait les appartements de son père.

- « Tu veux dire qu'il nous laisse seuls chez vous ? »

- « Ça semble vous étonner Miss Granger ? » fit Severus en sortant de ses quartiers. « Je fais confiance à mon fils pour qu'il n'y ait pas de dégâts. »

- « Oh… euh… oui… bien sur professeur… je ne voulais pas dire… »

- « Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore là ? Je pensais que tu serais déjà dans ton bureau avec de la paperasse jusqu'en haut de la tête. » lança Harry à son père.

- « Et bien, je m'apprêtais à partir quand je me suis dit que vous risquiez d'avoir faim dans l'après-midi alors j'ai préparé quelques sandwichs à la dinde…. Mais si tu n'en veux pas, je peux toujours les prendre avec moi. » fit Severus en faisant mine de faire demi-tour.

- « Ah non ! Surtout pas ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas risquer de faire une tache sur un de tes livres ou sur tes fiches de cours parce que du jus de dinde ou de la sauce serait tombé dessus ! »

- « T'as rien trouvé de plus grotesque espèce de sale gosse ? Comme si de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas tout nettoyer d'un simple recurvite ! Aller, entrez ! Et ne faites pas de bêtises ! »

- « Promis papa ! »

- « Non monsieur. »

- « Je ne reviendrais pas trop tard. » dit Severus en passant une main cajolant sur la tête d'Harry. « Amusez-vous bien !… et soyez sages ! » ajouta t-il en donnant une petite tape sur les fesses de son fils.

- « Hey ! Mais j'ai encore rien fait ! » cria Harry faussement indigné en se frottant énergiquement le derrière comme s'il souffrait atrocement alors que Severus lui, rentrait déjà dans son bureau.

-

Harry, Hermione et Neville entrèrent finalement dans les quartiers du maître des potions. Harry les laissa découvrir le salon. La jeune fille s'intéressa immédiatement à la grande bibliothèque plus qu'à moitié cachée par le grand sapin qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et les deux garçons durent pratiquement l'arracher à sa contemplation avant de se rendre dans la pièce suivante.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il les invita à prendre place dans son confortable fauteuil alors que lui même s'installait sur l'épais tapis qui recouvrait le sol de la pièce.

- « Alors … » fit Harry en déposant son sachet de sucreries-farceuses devant lui « si nous commencions par parler affaire avant de nous amuser ? »

- « Je reconnais que tu avais raison Gaby. Ton père a effectivement accepté de porter sa nouvelle chemise en public pour le repas de noël. » dit Hermione en regardant son ami lui lancer un sourire victorieux.

- « Bon… dis nous ce que tu veux qu'on fasse exactement. On se chargera de l'expliquer à Ron et Terry à la rentrée. » poursuivit Neville.

A suivre...

Félicitation à tous ceux qui avait trouvé qui se prenait les boules de neige !


	32. une nuit dans la grande salle

**Salut tout le monde ! Et bonne année ! (un peu en retard mais c'est l'intention qui compte !)**

**Ekaterina : **je suis contente que la relation Harry-Severus te plaise

**NEPHERIA, lyly, Touraz, jenni944 **merci pour la review

**adenoide : **ce que j'ai fait de Ron et Terry ? Et bien ils sont tout simplement rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes !

**Bijouf :** je suis ravie que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre ! Pour Gaby... et bien, oui, quelques petits malheurs en perspective... mais rien de trop méchant pour ce chapitre...

**lafolledu2° : **A demain !

Comme cadeau pour la nouvelle année, je vous offre un chapitre presque deux fois plus long que d'habitude ! J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir !

Dans ce chapitre, il y a un passage où Harry agit un peu... enfin, vous verrez bien ! Je tenez juste à vous prévenir que je sais que j'en ai fait un peu beaucoup, mais j'en avais envie !

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 32 :**

**Une nuit dans la grande salle**

L'ensemble des élèves revint quelques jours après le nouvel an, et par la même, les 'futures victimes' de l'invention d'Harry ainsi que le reste de ses amis. A peine les étudiants furent-ils de retour dans le château que celui-ci retrouva toute son agitation habituelle.

Dans une salle de classe vide du deuxième étage, près des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, trois gryffondors et deux Serdaigles discutaient gaiement de leurs vacances. Ceux rentrés chez eux parlaient des décorations du chemin de Travers où ils s'étaient rendus en famille pour des achats de dernière minute et de la fête qui s'était déroulée chez eux ; et ceux qui étaient restés au collège décrivaient avec abondance de détailles la journée de noël : la bataille de boules de neiges, la participation des professeurs de potion et de défense à leur jeu, 'l'incident' avec le professeur McGonagall, Remus et Severus transformés en bonhommes de neige puis en 'bébés', et bien sur, la soirée en elle-même avec l'apparition en 'publique' du directeur des Serpentards avec sa toute nouvelle chemise rouge pour le dîner.

Les quatre perdants prirent le temps de mettre au point leur tactique pour prendre au piège les jumeaux Weasley, puis, une fois que tout fut bien au point et changeant complètement de sujet, ils se lancèrent tous dans la description la plus précise possible des divers cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçu pour noël.

- « Un éclair de feu ? Ton père t'a offert un éclair de feu ?… Non ! … Tu plaisantes ? …un…un vrai éclair de feu ? Comme celui qu'on a vu à la boutique de quidditch du Chemin de Traverse ? » demanda Terry, tellement incrédule qu'il en bégayait.

- « Ouais Terry ! Un vrai ! Il a même fait graver son nom sur le manche. » fit Neville qui avait bien sur eu plusieurs fois l'occasion d'admirer la merveille pendant les vacances.

- « Un éclair de feu… » murmura Ron ébahi. « un véritable éclair de feu dans l'équipe de Serdaigle… cette fois-ci c'est sur, gryffondor peut faire une croix sur la coupe de quidditch ! On est pas prêt de la gagner à nouveau ! »

Harry et Neville passèrent ensuite de longues minutes à venter les mérites du nouveau balai, cherchant de temps à autre une confirmation de leur récit auprès d'Hermione. La jeune fille avait bien sur déjà eu droit à cette discussion à plusieurs reprises mais elle n'en écoutait pas moins son ami aux longs cheveux ébènes détailler en long en large et en travers la moindre brindille composant son nouveau balai.

L'après-midi passa ainsi rapidement, entre rires et discutions plus ou moins sérieuses et bientôt, l'heure de se rendre dans la grande salle pour le dîner était arrivée.

Tout en se rendant dans l'immense salle à manger, les farceurs revirent une dernière fois le rôle de chacun puis, arrivés au niveau des lourdes portes de chêne qui gardaient l'entrée de la pièce, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, se rendant chacun à leur table respective.

Harry et Terry s'assirent à leur place habituelle, c'est à dire au milieu de la table des Serdaigle alors que de leur coté, les trois rouge et or prenaient place juste en face de Fred et George, lesquels les remarquèrent à peine puisque plongés dans une passionnante discussion avec leur ami Lee.

Le dessert venait d'être servi quand soudain, un grand 'CLANG !!' retentit du coté de la table de Serdaigle, faisant sursauter l'ensemble de la grande salle. En effet, Terry, d'un 'malencontreux' coup de coude venait d'envoyer une superbe tarte à la mêlasse s'écraser sur le sol, s'attirant ainsi tous les regards ou presque.

Il bafouilla quelques excuses en prenant un air désolé puis ramassa le plateau en or qui avait 'malencontreusement' subit un sortilège 'sonorus' de façon à faire un bruit d'enfer en tombant. Il nettoya finalement les restes du délicieux dessert d'un rapide 'evanesco' puis se rassit à table.

A la table des gryffondors, trois comploteurs avaient mis se temps à profit pour glisser un petit bonbon rond semblable à une bille de chocolat dans les parts de gâteau des deux garçons face à eux.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, un immense éclat de rire secoua la grande salle, gagnant même la table des professeurs : à la place des jumeaux Weasley se tenaient désormais deux grands lapins blanc avec une touffe de cheveux roux sur la tête. Ils portaient tous les deux un nœud papillon bleu à points jaunes autour du cou et étaient vêtus de larges salopettes rouges.

Comme Harry l'avait prévu, la métamorphose dura une poignée de secondes puis dans un 'POP', les deux garçons retrouvèrent leur forme d'origine, éclatant à leur tour de rire, mais se promettant néanmoins de trouver qui avait réussi à leur faire un coup pareille.

… bien qu'ils en aient déjà une vague idée.

-------------------------------------

Harry et Terry étaient sortis de cours de métamorphose depuis une vingtaine de secondes et se rendaient à la grande salle pour déjeuner. Ils marchaient quelques mètres derrière leurs trois amis gryffondors qui venaient de suivre le même cours qu'eux, discutant du match de quidditch Serdaigle/Serpentard qui devait se dérouler la semaine suivante.

Après avoir traversé une dizaine de couloirs plus ou moins longs, ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

Alors qu'ils descendaient tranquillement le grand escalier de marbre, ils croisèrent Fred et George Weasley, lesquels étaient plongés dans une discussion animée avec leur ami Lee Jordan et quelques autres cinquième année.

Les deux rouquins, voyant Harry arriver, quittèrent rapidement leur conversation, sautant sur cette occasion pour lui parler. Ils l'approchèrent par derrière ,aussi discrets que des lions en chasse, et l'attrapèrent soudainement chacun par un bras, lui arrachant un cri de surprise mêlée de panique, puis l'entraînèrent le long du couloir face à la grande salle en direction de la salle vide la plus proche.

Ils le poussèrent à l'intérieur en criant aux amis du Serdaigle que celui-ci les retrouverait dans la salle à manger d'ici quelques minutes puis refermèrent la porte sur eux.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés à leur tour, Harry se mit à hurler, n'ayant pas vraiment apprécié de se faire empoigner de cette façon :

- « NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? VOUS ETES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADES DE SAUTER SUR LES GENS COMME CA ! VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT UNE PEUR BLEUE ESPÈCE DE CRÉTINS ! »

- « Oh là Gaby ! » lança Fred, amusé par la réaction légèrement excessive du plus jeune en levant les mains comme pour se défendre. « Range tes griffes ! On ne te veut aucun mal !... On aimerait simplement te poser quelques questions, c'est tout ! »

- « Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir qui puisse nécessiter mon kidnapping ? » demanda prudemment Harry en gardant un oeil sur George qui avait déjà verrouillé la porte et qui se lançait à présent dans un sortilège d'insonorisation.

Les deux frères se regardèrent d'un air comploteur avant de se tourner vers lui, un sourire calculateur sur les lèvres.

- « C'est toi qui nous a changé en lapin l'autre soir n'est ce pas ? »

- « Comment est ce que j'aurais bien pu faire ? Je n'ai pas quitté ma table de tout le repas et je n'ai pas touché à ma baguette ! »

- « Aller Gaby ! C'est pas la peine d'essayer de nous mentir ! On a reconnu ton style ! » Ricanèrent Fred et George.

- « Hein ? »

- « Ron nous a raconté ta contribution au nouveau look de ce cher Lockhart l'an dernier... »

- « Du grand art ! »

- « Bon... OK, c'était moi ! » avoua Harry, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de nier mais pas rassuré pour autant quant aux intensions des deux rouquins.

- « Je le savais ! » jubilèrent les jumeaux.

- « J'étais sur que ce n'était pas un hasard si notre cher frère et ses amis étaient assis en face de nous pour le dîner alors que d'habitude, ils se mettent à l'autre bout de la table. »

- « Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir soupçonné moi ? L'idée aurait très bien pu venir d'eux ! »

- « C'est très simple mon cher Gaby ! »

- « Ron est trop idiot pour inventer un truc pareil... »

- « ... Hermione est trop sérieuse... »

- « ...Et Neville n'est pas assez audacieux ! »

- « En plus, il fallait vraiment être un as en potion pour réaliser un truc pareil. Ron et Neville se débrouillent tout juste dans cette matière et même si Hermione est douée, je ne pense pas que ce soit dans ses cordes... »

- « ... Ce qui nous ramène à toi ! »

- « Jolie déduction ! ... Mais je pensais que ça allait vous amuser... d'ailleurs, vous en avez ri... je ne pensais pas que... » bredouilla Harry.

- « Oh mais ne t'en fait pas... »

- « On a adoré ! »

- « C'est bien pour ça que tu es là d'ailleurs ! »

- « Comment ça ? » demanda Harry, perplexe. « Si ce n'est pas pour vous venger, qu'est ce que vous me voulez . »

- « On te veut toi ! »

- « Q-quoi ? » s'étrangla Harry soudain effrayé en se repliant légèrement sur lui même.(NdA : Il a tendance à être légèrement parano depuis que son oncle...)

- « On veut que tu sois notre partenaire... notre associé si tu préfères... Pour notre grand projet ! »

- « Un projet ? Quel genre de projet ? » interrogea Harry, se détendant de nouveau.

- « Ça remonte à notre première année... »

- « A cette époque là, nous n'étions encore que de jeunes et innocents étudi... »

- « Innocents ? Vous ? » demanda Harry en rigolant. « Parce qu'un jour vous l'avez été ? »

- « Plus innocents qu'aujourd'hui en tout cas ! » réajusta George en haussant les épaules.

- « Bref, quelques semaines après la rentrée, nous avons eu quelques petits problèmes avec Rusard. »

- « Une banale histoire de bombabouses perdues dans un couloir... Pas de quoi fouetter un chat si tu veux mon avis... »

- « Mais va savoir pourquoi, ça ne lui a pas plu du tout ! »

- « Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! » poursuivit l'autre rouquin. « Alors comme tu t'en doutes, on a eu droit aux menaces habituelles... »

- « ... retenues... »

- « ... pendaisons... »

- « ... éventration... »

- « ... finalement, après une dizaine de suggestions toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres, il nous a traîné dans son bureau pour faire son rapport sur le 'crime' que l'on venait de commettre. »

- « Et alors qu'il réfléchissait à une sentence appropriée à l'immense gravité de notre acte, il y a eu un grand BOUM juste au dessus de son bureau. »

- « Tu le connais ! Après avoir pesté et vociféré contre Peeves, il nous a dit de ne pas bouger... »

- « ...et de surtout ne toucher à rien... »

- « ... et il s'est rué hors de la pièce, Miss Teigne sur les talons. »

- « Et bien sur, vous en avez profité pour fouiller un peu ! » sourit Harry.

- « Ouais ! On a trouvé deux ou trois bricoles intéressantes dans un tiroir sur lequel il avait écrit '_objets interdits et objets dangereux confisqués_'. Ensuite, on a jeté un oeil dans les placards. »

- « Et c'est là, entre deux énormes dossiers poussiéreux, qu'on a trouvé notre bible ! » fit Fred, un air de pure vénération sur le visage.

- « Votre bible ? » demanda Harry, plongé dans une totale incompréhension.

- « Ouaip ! Un livre de près de 1000 pages intitulé '_Les meilleures blagues et les plus grandes inventions des maraudeurs !_'. C'est là qu'on a trouvé la majeure parte de nos idées. »

- « Exact ! Chacune de leurs blagues ou de leurs idées de blagues y sont consignées en détail : il n'y a qu'à se servir ! Des hommes exceptionnels ces maraudeurs si tu veux mon avis ! Des génies !... que dis-je... des saints ! »

- « On s'est donc immédiatement dit qu'il serait dommage qu'un tel talent se perde. » ajouta Fred, solennel.

- « Donc... vous avez décidé de prendre la relève ? ... c'est bien ça ? » demanda Harry en souriant, imaginant déjà la tête de son père et de Remus quand il leur dirait ça.

- « Bien entendu ! Pour leur rendre hommage !...enfin... et aussi pour notre profit personnel, il faut bien l'avouer ! Grâce à eux, une fois Poudlard fini, on espère pouvoir ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes... enfin... si on trouve les fonds nécessaires, bien sur. »

- « On pourrait y vendre leurs inventions et les nôtres pour permettre aux prochaines générations de s'amuser et de violer les règlements ! »

- « Donc... si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez que je vous aide ? »

- « Tout à fait ! »

- « Mais pourquoi ? Pour faire quoi ? Vous vous débrouillez très bien sans moi ! »

- « C'est vrai. Mais on s'est dit que tes idées seraient un plus ! avec tes talents en potion, on est certain que tu peux inventer des trucs supers ! » expliqua immédiatement Fred.

- « Des choses dans le même genre que ce que tu nous as servi l'autre soir par exemple ! »

- « Et bien... je suis réellement flatté que vous ayez pensé à m... »

- « Oh aller Gaby ! Accepte s'il te plait ! » le supplia George en s'agenouillant devant lui.

- « Mais je... »

- « PITIÉ ! » enchérit Fred en se joignant à son frère aux pieds de Harry. « On ne dira rien à ton père si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes ! C'est juré ! »

- « Non, c'est pas ç... »

- « Gabyyyy ! » gémirent les jumeaux en lui baisant les mains, ne lui laissant une fois encore pas le temps de finir ce qu'il avait à dire.

- « Mais vous aller me laisser en placer une à la fin ! » s'énerva Harry.

- « S'il te plait Gaby ! »

- « Mais arrêtez ! » fit Harry en reculant pour se dégager des jumeaux qui faisaient à présent semblant de lui lécher les pieds. « Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas d'accord ! »

- « Alors... tu marches avec nous !... GÉNIAL ! » hurlèrent-ils en coeur, se levant vivement pour le serrer dans leurs bras.

- « Je veux bien vous aider MAIS... » poursuivit Harry tant qu'il avait l'occasion de parler.

- « Tout ce que tu veux ! »

- « Pas de blagues sur les professeurs... »

- « Pourquoi ?" le coupa George. "Celle sur Lockhart était pourtant géni... »

- « J'ai promis à mon père ! » l'interrompit à son tour Harry

- « Bon...bon, d'accord... autre chose ? »

- « Oui ! Rien d'humiliant ou de dégradant ! »

- « Même sur les Serpentards ? »

- « Même sur eux ! rien de ce genre sinon ne comptez pas sur moi ! »

- « C'est OK Gaby. Pas la peine de t'énerver. Rien d'humiliant et rien contre les professeurs ! » jurèrent les jumeaux.

- « Dans ces conditions, je suis absolument ravi de me joindre à vous ! » conclut Harry avec un grand sourire en leur serrant la main. « Je cherche de nouvelles idées et de nouvelles potions et vous, vous occupez des blagues... enfin, majoritairement... d'ailleurs, Sal sera ravi de vous donner un coup de main. Il adore faire des farces ! »

- « Ça tombe bien, c'est là qu'on est les meilleurs ! Mais... euh... qui est Sal ? »

- « Mon serpent ! Vous avez déjà du le voir... »

- « Oui, une ou deux fois. C'est juste que l'on ne connaissait pas son nom. »

- « Préviens-nous à ta prochaine trouvaille d'accord ? » fit Fred en déverrouillant la porte que son frère avait bloqué quelques minutes plus tôt.

-

- « Alors Gaby ? Qu'est ce qu'ils te voulaient ? » lui demanda Terry que fois qu'il eut rejoint la table des Serdaigles.

- « Rien de grave. Ils ont simplement découvert l'origine de leur métamorphose à la rentrée... mais je te raconterai les détails plus tard, quand les autres seront là. » répondit Harry sur un ton mystérieux avant de commencer à se servir à manger.

- « Ah Gaby ! Te voilà enfin ! Ça fait un quart d'heure que je te cherche ! »

- « Salut Roger ! Tu voulais me voir ? »

- « Oui. Pour te prévenir qu'on aurait un entraînement samedi. ...Après tout, on joue contre Serpentard dans moins de deux semaines ! »

- « Entendu. » répondit Harry en se saisissant d'un pichet de jus de citrouille.

- « Au fait, est ce que tu as pu remplacer ton balai pendant les vacances ? »

- « Oui, oui, c'est bon. Mon père m'en a offert un nouveau pour noël. »

- « Tant mieux. Le même model ou... »

- « Un éclair de feu. »

- « Un quoi ! Tu plaisantes ? »

- « Pas du tout ! Il m'a vraiment offert un éclair de feu. »

- « Un vrai ? »

- « Bien sur que non ! Juste la photo ! » répliqua Harry en roulant des yeux. « Évidement que c'est un vrai ! »

- « Tu... il vole vraiment à 240 km/h ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Il vire bien ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Il est stable ou... »

- « OUI ! »

- « Il est difficile à manoeuvrer ? »

- « Pas plus qu'un autre ! » répondit Harry excédé. » Écoute Roger, tu le verras de tes yeux samedi, d'accord ? »

- « Oui. ... Oui excuse-moi ! ... mais c'est tellement... c'est... je te laisse manger tranquillement... » fit Roger Davies, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, avant de s'éloigner en murmurant pour lui même « un éclair de feu... fantastique... incroyable... victoire assurée... meilleur balai du monde... »

-------------------------------------------

Le 15 janvier, jour du match Serdaigle contre Serpentard, arriva rapidement. Le ciel était clair et frais et une brise glaciale soufflait par instant mais au moins, cette fois-ci, contrairement au match contre Poufsouffle, il n'y aurait aucun problème de visibilité.

Harry, malgré son trac, ressentait l'excitation que seules la perspective d'un match de quidditch et l'idée de chevaucher son éclair de feu pouvaient provoquer en lui.

Pendant que les élèves de Poudlard envahissaient les gradins, Harry et ses coéquipiers se préparaient dans les vestiaires, attendant fébrilement le début de la rencontre.

Une fois en tenue, Harry glissa sa baguette sous son T-shirt, ayant depuis l'été prit l'habitude de ne plus s'en séparer, même la nuit (il la garde prudemment sous son oreiller) puis suivit les autres vers le terrain, balai en main.

Ils sortirent sur la pelouse sous les acclamations du public, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle s'étant joints aux Serdaigles pour les encourager.

Les joueurs de Serpentard, vêtus de vert, étaient déjà là, ainsi que Mme Bibine, l'arbitre, et attendaient que les autres joueurs arrivent.

Quand Harry fut assez près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'il tenait entre les mains, Mme Bibine quitta le milieu du terrain où elle se tenait jusqu'à maintenant et s'approcha de lui afin de lui demander si elle pouvait examiner l'éclair de feu.

Harry acquiesça et lui tendit l'objet, la laissant le regarder sous tous les angles.

Elle l'observa pendant si longtemps que Roger Davies finit par s'impatienter.

- « Madame Bibine ? » dit-il au bout d'un moment. « Est ce que vous pourriez rendre son balai à Gabriel, s'il vous plait ? On aimerait beaucoup commencer à jouer ! ... et le public s'impatiente ! »

Des sifflets et des cris commençaient en effet à se faire entendre dans le stade.

- » Oh excusez-moi. » fit Mme Bibine en rendant son balai à l'attrapeur des Serdaigles. « C'est vraiment un magnifique objet Gabriel. »

A peine eut-elle dit cela qu'un reniflement dédaigneux se fit entendre : Drago Malefoy, qui jouait lui aussi au poste d'attrapeur, regardait son adversaire d'un air mauvais.

- « Tu es sur que tu sauras t'en servir de ton nouveau jouet Snapy ? Parce que malgré tous ses accessoires, je ne crois pas que ses concepteurs aient prévu de parachute ! » lança t-il, les yeux brillant de malveillance alors que le reste de son équipe ricanait.

- « C'est aussi dommage que les tiens ne t'aient pas donné un troisième bras ! » répliqua Harry d'un ton cinglant digne de Severus. « Il arriverait peut-être à attraper le vif d'or celui-là ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut aux joueurs de Serdaigle d'éclater de rire.

- « Au moins mon père ne m'a pas caché pendant dix ans au reste de monde par honte d'avoir un bâtard comme toi pour fils ! »

Harry était prêt à se jeter à la gorge du blond quand madame Bibine intervint.

- « Allons jeunes gens, ça suffit ! » claqua t-elle d'un ton autoritaire en voyant qu'Harry était prêt à arracher la langue de vipère de son adversaire à mains nues. « Je ne tolérerai plus une seule remarque de ce genre ! Je vous préviens ! A la prochaine que j'entends, c'est un penalty pour l'adversaire ! C'est clair ? »

- « ... »

- « Tant mieux ! Flint ! Davies ! Serrez vous la main ! »

Les deux capitaines s'exécutèrent, tentant de s'écraser mutuellement les mains.

- « Enfourchez vos balais... attention... à mon coup de sifflet ... trois... deux... un... »

Harry décolla, amorçant immédiatement un tour de stade en cherchant le vif d'or des yeux alors que le commentaire de Lee Jordan résonnait dans tout le stade.

- « Ça y est ! C'est partit ! ... Le résultat final de se match ne faisant absolument aucun doute... (huée des Serpentards et applaudissements enthousiastes des trois autres maisons)... le clou du spectacle d'aujourd'hui est bien entendu le nouveau balai de Gabriel Snape : l'éclair de feu ! Si on en croit balai magasine, c'est le model qui a été choisi par toutes les équipes nationales qui participeront aux prochains championnats du monde ! C'est ce qui se fait de mieux sur le marché pour le moment, comme vous pouvez tous l... »

- « Jordan ! Veuillez vous intéresser à ce qui se passe sur le terrain ! » l'interrompit le professeur McGonagall.

- « Mais professeur !... Je ne fais qu'informer les autres étudiants de l'équipement actuellement disponible sur le marché du balai de course ! Ce qui me fait penser de vous rappeler le tout nouveau produit lustrant spécial Nimbus qui vient de sortir. Sa version 'éclair' devrait d'ailleurs sortir très prochainement et qui... »

- « JORDAN ! Vous n'êtes pas payé pour faire de la publicité à ce que je sache ! Alors CONCENTREZ VOUS SUR LE MATCH ! »

- « Très bien professeur... très bien... Le score est toujours de zéro à zéro et c'est l'équipe de Serpentard qui est à l'attaque ! Flint passe le souaffle à Montague... qui passe à Warrington, qui joue aujourd'hui son premier match en remplacement de Pusey... il redonne à Montague... qui l'envoie à Flint... qui tire... Et rate ! Il devrait peut-être apprendre à viser s'il veut... »

- « JORDAN ! »

- « ... C'est Chang qui récupère le souaffle pour Serdaigle et qui file de l'autre côté du terrain... elle évite un cognard envoyé par Derrick et poursuit son chemin... »

L'oeil aux aguets, prêt à agir au moindre éclat doré, Harry remarqua que Malefoy le suivait de près, calquant sa trajectoire sur la sienne. En fait, le blond ne semblait même pas chercher le vif d'or par lui-même.

Alors qu'agacé, Harry songeait à lui fausser compagnie, il aperçu enfin la petite balle dorée qui volait à un ou deux mètres au dessus du sol au beau milieu du terrain.

Il plongea immédiatement en piquet, Malefoy sur les talons, faisant se crisper Severus et Remus. Harry, surexcité, accéléra à fond, distançant ainsi le Serpentard. Les descentes en piquet étaient sa spécialité depuis la toute première fois qu'il était monté sur un balai et il n'eut donc aucun mal à prendre quelques mètres d'avance.

Alors qu'il arrivait à portée du vif, un cognard, envoyé par l'un des batteurs de Serpentard, surgit juste devant lui.

Harry vira en catastrophe et, alors que de son coté, Severus frôlait l'arrêt cardiaque, il évita la balle d'extrême justesse, ce qui permit au vif d'or de s'échapper une nouvelle fois.

Le public grogna de déception. Les uns parce que Gaby avait raté le vif d'or, les autres (beaucoup moins nombreux) parce que le cognard avait raté Gaby.

- « Serdaigle mène toujours dix à zéro ! Et regardez un peu les performances de l'éclair de feu ! Gabriel peut lui faire faire tout ce qu'il veut ! Le Nimbus de Malefoy ne fait vraiment pas le poids ! »

- « JORDAN ! VOUS VOULEZ VRAIMENT QUE JE FASSE LE COMMENTAIRE A VOTRE PLACE ? » hurla McGonagall « CONCENTREZ-VOUS SUR LE MATCH ! C'EST LA DERNIÈRE FOIS QUE JE VOUS LE DIT ! »

Jugeant plus sur de laisser sa directrice de maison se calmer, Lee reprit son commentaire.

- « Serdaigle à l'attaque... non, Serpentard à l'attaque... OUI ! Superbe interception de Chang !... Elle file vers les buts... EH ! Ils l'ont fait exprès ! »

Montague et Flint, les deux poursuiveurs de Serpentard, venaient de coincer Cho entre eux, manquant de la faire tomber de son balai. Elle réussit à éviter la chute malgré un spectaculaire tonneau mais ce geste lui avait malheureusement fait perdre le souaffle.

Madame Bibine donna un coup de sifflet, signalant ainsi le jeu dangereux des deux garçons, et offrit un penalty aux Serdaigles.

- « 20 à 0 ! Bien fait pour vous ! »

- « Jordan ! Soyez moins partial ! »

- « Mais je ne fais que dire la vérité professeur ! »

- « ... » Minerva pinça les lèvres mais ne répliqua pas, se contentant de lui lancer un regard acéré.

- « Davies marque un nouveau but ! Le score est à présent de 30 à 0 ! »

Sur les gradins, les supporters hurlaient à s'en casser la voix : leur équipe avait trente points d'avance.

Harry, lui, avait reprit ses tours autour du terrain, loin au dessus des autres joueurs, toujours suivi de près par Malefoy qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser les insultes les plus basses pour le déconcentrer dès qu'il était hors de portée de oreilles de Madame Bibine.

- « Comment elle a fait ta mère Snapy ? Elle mettait un sac sur la tête de ton père ? »... « Tu sais que tu ressemble à une fille ? Ton père devrait te vendre dans l'allée des embrumes, il y a peut être... »

Harry faisait de son mieux pour ne pas prêter attention aux paroles blessantes du blond, se concentrant sur le jeu...

Et soudain, il le vit ! La petite balle était juste une quinzaine de mètres au dessus de lui !

Occultant totalement le Serpentard, il donna immédiatement la pleine puissance à son balai et tendit la main pour attraper le vif mais tout à coup, l'éclair de feu ralentit, permettant à la balle de s'échapper une fois de plus.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Harry regarda autour de lui : Malefoy, se sachant battu, s'était agrippé aux brindilles de son balai pour l'empêcher d'atteindre le vif et le regardait à présent avec un sourire narquois.

- « Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser gagner Snapy ! Que j'allais laisser un déchet comme toi remporter la victoire ! »

Harry gronda ,fou de rage :

- « Espèce de... »

Il fut cependant interrompu par Madame Bibine.

- « Penalty ! Penalty en faveur de Serdaigle ! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle façon de jouer !" hurla t-elle. "Encore une action comme ça et vous sortez du terrain ! C'est clair ? »

Les supporters de Serdaigle hurlaient à pleins poumons, furieux.

- « Espèce de sale tricheur ! » hurla Lee dans le mégaphone en le tenant autant que possible éloigné des trois professeurs qui l'entouraient et qui tentaient de le lui arracher pour eux aussi faire savoir au blond leur façon de penser.

D'un côté, le professeur McGonagall, fan inconditionnelle de quidditch, brandissait son poing en direction de Malefoy, hurlant de colère, son chapeau tombé à ses pieds sous l'agitation de sa propriétaire.

De l'autre côté, le professeur Flitwick, directeur de la maison Serdaigle, était debout sur son siège et débitait un flot d'injures impressionnant étant donné le calme et la gentillesse dont il faisait habituellement preuve.

Derrière, un Remus Lupin semblant lui aussi passablement énervé tentait tant bien que mal de retenir un Severus Snape enragé qui menaçait de descendre sur la pelouse pour punir lui même son élève en le plongeant dans un de ses chaudrons. L'énervement du maître des potions fut d'ailleurs loin de se calmer quand il aperçu que Lucius Malefoy, installé dans la tribune à sa gauche, le regardait avec amusement, fier de la fourberie de son fils. Hagrid, qui était assit à droite de Severus, fut même obligé de prêter main forte au lycanthrope (qui a pourtant de part sa condition une force supérieure à la moyenne) pour retenir le directeur des Serpentards qui semblait, à l'heure actuelle, n'avoir plus qu'une envie : faire ravaler son air suffisant à Malefoy Senior !

C'est Roger qui tira le penalty, portant le score à 40 - 0.

Alors que son père continuait à ruer et à tempêter, Harry donna à nouveau toute la puissance à son balai, bien décidé cette fois à semer Malefoy et à ne plus le laisser approcher.

Il était à l'autre bout du terrain, heureux de ne plus avoir le Serpentard collé aux fesses, quand tout à coup, son coeur faillit s'arrêter de battre : juste devant lui, Drago Malefoy, l'air triomphant, fonçait en piquet en direction d'un minuscule point doré qui se trouvait à cinq ou six mètres au dessus du sol.

Bien décidé à ne pas laisser le Serpentard gagner, Harry accéléra au maximum mais Malefoy lui semblait avoir des kilomètres d'avance.

- « Plus vite... aller plus vite... accélère... » murmurait Harry, couché sur le manche de son balai.

Il était juste derrière Malefoy à présent mais le vif était tout proche...

Il était à la hauteur de Malefoy...

Encore un effort et...

Harry se jeta en avant, poussant Malefoy d'un bon coup d'épaule dans les côtes, le faisant ainsi dévier de sa trajectoire...

Et referma son poing sur le vif d'or avant de remonter en chandelle dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

- « Tu me payeras ça Snape ! Je me vengerai, ça tu peux en être certain ! » lui lança Malefoy, hargneux, avant de lui cracher au visage.

Manque de chance pour le vert et argent, Madame Bibine l'avait entendu... et surtout vu !

- « MALEFOY ! » cria t-elle, furieuse, en fondant sur lui comme un aigle sur sa proie avant de lui faire un sermon magistral, lui collant par la même deux semaines de retenue avec interdiction de monter sur un balai durant cette période et une suspension pour le prochain match pour son manque d'esprit sportif.

---------------------------------------

Le léger incident de la fin du match n'empêcha cependant pas les Serdaigles, pas même Harry, de vouloir fêter la victoire le soir même dans leur salle commune.

- « Tu viendras cette fois Gaby ?« lui demanda Terry alors que le dîner s'achevait.

- « Oui. Si mon père est d'accord. Mais je penses qu'il n'y aura pas de problème... Attendez-moi ici, je reviens tout de suite. » fit Harry en s'adressant au reste de son équipe et à son ami Terry avant de se diriger vers la table des professeurs à laquelle étaient encore installés son père, Minerva et Albus.

- « Papa ? »

- « Oui mon coeur, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Severus, interrompant la conversation qu'il tenait avec sa collègue Gryffondor.

- « Est ce que je peux aller faire la fête avec les autres ce soir ? Dans notre salle commune ? »

- « Bien évidemment. Du moment que tu rentres avant le couvre-feu, tu peux... »

Severus s'interrompit en voyant le regard suppliant que lui lançait son fils.

- « Bon, d'accord, ... 22h. Je viendrais te chercher. »

- « Papaaa... Ça me laisse tout juste trois heures... » gémit Harry en accentuant un peu plus son regard.

- « Minuit ! Et c'est mon dernier mot ! »

- « Merci papa ! » répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- « Je viendrais te récupérer devant votre salle commune. Mais si à minuit cinq tu n'es pas sorti, je te préviens que je viendrais te chercher par la peau des fesses ! »

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit encore plus, et après avoir embrassé son père, il courut rejoindre ses amis.

-

Quand Severus se tourna à nouveau vers ses collègues, il remarqua immédiatement leur air amusé.

- « Je ne savais pas qu'il était si facile de vous amadouer Severus. » rigola Dumbledore. « La prochaine fois que j'aurai un service à vous demander, je vous ferrez les yeux doux, ça semble bien fonctionner ! »

- « Ne vous faites pas d'illusions Albus. Ça ne fonctionne qu'avec mon fils ! » répliqua le professeur de potion en lui jetant un regard vexé.

- « Le chef de la maison Serpentard se laisser avoir aussi facilement... tutu tut.. vous vous ramollissez Severus ! Pourtant... la manipulation n'est-elle pas une de vos spécialités d'habitude ? » ajouta Minerva d'un air amusé. « Remarquez... personne ne pourra nier que c'est votre fils. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il vous ressemblait à ce point au niveau du caractère ! A se demander pourquoi il n'est pas à Serpentard ! Il est aussi roublard que vous ! »

Severus lui jeta un regard noir mais cacha son sourire derrière sa tasse de thé.

# Si vous saviez de qui vous parlez Minerva, vous en tomberiez sûrement à la renverse ! #

---------------------------------------------

Lorsque les joueurs de quidditch de Serdaigle entrèrent dans leur salle commune, le tumulte de la fête leur explosa aux oreilles, des cris et des applaudissements saluant l'apparition des héros du jour et plus particulièrement celle de Harry qui avait mit fin au match de la meilleur des façon en coiffant Malefoy sur le poteau.

Immédiatement, des mains l'attrapèrent et le tirèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce où il fut entouré d'une multitude d'élèves qui tenaient à le féliciter.

Une fois que tous furent un peu calmés, Harry put enfin rejoindre Terry qui parlait avec Michaël Corner et Anthony Goldstein près d'une table où se trouvait une quantité impressionnante de boissons et de sucreries en tous genres.

- « Ah Gaby ! Tu tombes bien ! On parlait justement de ce qu'a fait Malefoy pendant le match ! »

Ils discutèrent et rirent pendant des heures, refaisant le match, ... commentant chaque but...

Alors que Morag MacDougal amusait la galerie en imitant Bletchley, le gardien des Serpentards, face à Cho, le portrait s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le professeur Snape.

Aussitôt le silence se fit.

- « Papa ? » fit Harry en voyant l'air sombre qui ornait le visage de son père. « Je suis désolé. Je m'amusais tellement bien que je n'ai pas vu qu'il était déj... EH ! Mais il est à peine 23h ! Tu avais dis q... »

- « Je ne suis pas là à cause de ça Gabriel. » fit Severus, d'un air particulièrement tendu.

- « Alors pourquoi est ce que tu... »

Harry s'apprêtait à demander à son père la raison de sa présence dans la salle commune des Serdaigles si tôt quand la voix amplifiée du directeur résonna dans tout le château :

_**"TOUS LES ELEVES SONT PRIES DE SE RENDRE DANS LA GRANDE SALLE SUR LE CHAMP !**_

_**PREFETS, VEUILLEZ GUIDER VOS CONDISCIPLES.**_

_**ALLEZ-Y DANS LE CALME ET RESTEZ GROUPES !"**_

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry, inquiet, en se rapprochant de son père alors que le reste des Serdaigles se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

- « Black a été repéré dans le château. » lui expliqua rapidement Severus après que le portrait se soit refermé sur le dernier élève.

- « Q...QUOI ? » cria Harry, alarmé. « I-il est ici ?... M-mais... pourquoi ? ... Que... »

- « Calme-toi Gaby. Tu n'as absolument rien à craindre. » Le rassura Severus avant de lui donner une petite dose de potion calmante pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas une crise de panique et de le serrer contre lui.

- « Ça va mieux ? » lui demanda t-il au bout de deux minutes.

Harry acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête.

- « Aller viens mon coeur. Je veux être sur que tu es en sécurité avant que je commence les recherches avec les autres professeurs. Je t'accompagne dans la grande salle... pas question que tu restes seul à l'appartement. »

Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry puis, baguette en main pour parer à une éventuelle attaque, le guida jusqu'aux autres étudiants quelques étages plus bas.

Il le lâcha seulement une fois dans la grande salle, ne rangeant pas sa baguette pour autant, et le laissa rejoindre son groupe d'amis.

-

- « Tu te rends compte ! Il a essayé d'entrer dans notre salle commune ! » Cria Hermione dès qu'Harry fut à ses côtés.

- « Quoi ? Mais pour quoi faire ? » Demanda t-il immédiatement bien qu'il sache que son amie n'avait pas de réponse à lui fournir.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva, demanda le silence :

- « Comme vous le savez sans doute tous maintenant, … » commença le directeur d'une voix grave, « Sirius Black a réussi à s'introduire dans l'école. Les professeurs et moi-même allons donc fouiller le château de fond en combles pour nous assurer qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger. »

Pendant qu'Albus faisait son discours, Minerva et Severus, eux, étaient occupés à verrouiller les portes menant à la grande salle. (A l'exception des portes principales qui donnaient dans le hall bien sur).

- « Je crains que pour votre sécurité, vous ne deviez passez la nuit ici. » Poursuivit Dumbledore alors qu'il était rejoint par ses deux collègues, ceux-ci ayant fini leur travail. « Je demande donc aux préfets de monter la garde avec l'aide de Sir Nicholas et de la Dame Grise. Je leur confie le soin de tout organiser. »… « S'il y a le moindre problème, envoyez-moi immédiatement un des fantômes ! » ajouta t'il à l'adresse des préfets qui s'étaient avancés pour prendre leur poste.

Dumbledore s'apprêtait à rejoindre les autres professeurs dans le hall pour répartir à chacun une zone de recherches lorsqu'il se ravisa.

- « J'allais oublier ! » dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

Il fit un geste négligeant du poignet et aussitôt les longues tables s'envolèrent pour aller s'aligner dans le fond de la salle, le long du mur. D'un second geste, il fit apparaître des centaines de sacs de couchage aux couleurs de chaque maison.

- « Voilà ! Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire dans ces circonstances. … Dormez bien quand même ! »

Dès qu'il se fut éloigné, les conversations reprirent, alors que chacun se saisissait d'un sac de couchage aux couleurs de sa maison avant de chercher un endroit où s'installer pour la nuit.

Les cinq amis choisirent le coin le plus proche de la porte de façon à voir ce qui se passait dans le hall.

Alors qu'Harry s'installait, il vit les professeurs se séparer, Hagrid prenant la direction du parc, et Remus celle du couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Il supposait par ailleurs que son père fouillerait les cachots, les connaissant comme sa poche, alors que les autres se chargeraient des étages supérieurs et des tours.

-

- « Alors ? » demanda Terry, interrompant Harry dans sa séance d'espionnage. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »

Ron se racla la gorge et expliqua :

- « Tout le monde était déjà couché, ou tout du moins dans son dortoir. J'allais me mettre en pyjama quand je me suis souvenu que j'avais laissé mon devoir de métamorphose sur une table de la salle commune…. Je suis donc retourné le chercher. Alors que je m'apprêtais à remonter dans le dortoir, j'ai entendu du bruit en provenance du portrait à l'entrée. Un espèce de … un peu comme un bruit de grattement… Comme Hermione nous avait dit que Pattenrond n'était pas rentré depuis deux jours, j'ai cru que c'était lui. J'ai donc ouvert pour le faire entrer et là : je suis tombé nez à nez avec Sirius Black ! Il avait un grand couteau dans la main. J'ai eu peur… je me suis mis à hurler… et il s'est enfui en entendant les autres descendre. »

- « Il a crié tellement fort qu'il a même réveillé McGonagall ! » poursuivit Neville. « On venait de descendre voir ce qui se passait quand elle est arrivée. Elle semblait furieuse qu'on ne soit pas encore couché mais quand elle a vu que le portrait de l'entrée avait été lacéré et que Ron lui a expliqué qu'il avait vu Sirius Black faire ça, elle s'est immédiatement calmée et est passée en trombe devant nous pour appeler Dumbledore et les autres professeurs par un appel général sur le réseau de cheminées de Poudlard. »

- « Vous auriez vu l'état de la toile ! » ajouta Hermione « C'était comme si une meute de chiens enragés s'étaient acharnés dessus ! Il en manquait des pans entiers. Heureusement que la grosse dame a eu le temps de fuir ! »

- « Elle a été retrouvée ? » demanda Terry

- « Oui. Enfin… d'après Peeves, elle se cache dans un paysage du troisième étage. » Répondit Neville.

- « Les autres professeurs et le directeur sont arrivés à peu près tous en même temps et McGonagall a commencé à leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé. C'est ton père qui est parti le premier Gaby. Dès qu'il a entendu le nom de Sirius Black, il est devenu blanc comme un linge et il a filé en poussant un espèce de grognement. Il a sans doute préféré te rejoindre puisqu'il a réapparu avec toi…. Le reste, tu le connais ! » Termina Hermione. « Dumbledore s'est lancé un puissant sonorus et a demandé à tout le monde de venir ici. »

- « Mais comment a-t-il bien pu faire pour entrer ? » chuchota Terry après un moment de silence durant lequel tous s'étaient posé cette question.

- « Aucune idée … » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il supposait cependant que la forme animagus de l'homme avait bien du l'aider.

- « Il s'est peut-être déguisé. » suggéra Ron.

- « Ou alors il a transplané ! »

- « impossible Neville. Le château est protégé contre ce genre d'intrusion. Et pour ce qui est d'un déguisement… » Poursuivit Hermione en se tournant vers Ron « Je ne vois pas en quoi ça aurai pu l'aider face aux détraqueurs ! »

- « sauf que… »

- « Extinction des feux dans deux minutes ! » cria Percy, le Préfet-en-chef. « Tout le monde dans son sac de couchage ! »

- « Tu disais Gaby ? »

- « - « Je disais : sauf que les détraqueurs, il les a côtoyé pendant des années et qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment eu d'effets sur lui ! »

- « Et un passage secret ? » proposa encore Terry. « Il y en a des dizaines dans le château ! Si ça se trouve, il y en a qui mènent dehors … peut-être même à Pré-au-lard ou dans la foret interdite ! »

- « Peut-être… » Admit Harry qui pensait que c'était l'idée la plus sensée de toutes celles qu'il avait entendu jusque là. « Seulement, Rusard doit sûrement les connaître ! Donc… »

- « ils doivent être surveillés ! » compléta Hermione.

- « on éteint les lumières maintenant ! » cria à nouveau Percy. « Alors silence ! Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot ! Celui qui parlera coûtera cinq points à sa maison ! »

Tout de suite après, toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent d'un coup, laissant pour seules lumières la voûte étoilée et la forme argentée des deux fantômes.

-

Vers quatre heures du matin, alors que la majorité des étudiants s'étaient endormis, Harry qui n'avait réussi qu'à somnoler, ne se sentant pas suffisamment en sécurité parmi autant de monde pour réellement s'assoupir, vit son père et Remus revenir en compagnie de Dumbledore.

Les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de l'entrée de la grande salle pour discuter à voix basse.

- « J'ai fouillé les cachots Albus. Aucune trace de lui de ce côté. Et pour vous ? »

- « Les tours et les étages sont vides. Il n'y est pas ! Hagrid a cherché dans le parc mais rien de ce côté-là non plus…. Est-ce que l'un de vous deux à une idée sur la façon dont il s'y et pris ? »

Les deux hommes secouèrent négativement la tête.

- « Pas la moindre, Albus… » Soupira Remus d'un ton las.

- « Bien… Si jamais il vous vient une idée, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part…. Je dois aller voir les détraqueurs à présent. Je leur avais dit que je les préviendrai quand nous aurions terminé les recherches. »

- « Et que fait-on des élèves Albus ? » l'interrogea Severus en désignant d'un mouvement de tête les occupants de la grande salle.

- « Laissons-les dormir. Il est inutile de les renvoyer dans leurs dortoirs maintenant. Il faut d'ailleurs envoyer les préfets se reposer eux aussi. Les fantômes veilleront sur eux. »

Sur ce, Dumbledore quitta le hall d'un pas rapide et silencieux.

Severus et Remus restèrent un instant immobiles, le regardant partir.

Alors que le premier s'apprêtait à se rendre dans la grande salle pour informer les préfets de la situation et récupérer son fils, il entendit son collègue et nouvellement ami pousser un long soupir à travers lequel perçait une grande tristesse.

Il appela donc les préfets et leur donna rapidement les nouvelles instructions, les envoyant se coucher puis se retourna vers le lycanthrope.

- « Remus ? » demanda Severus et s'approchant à nouveau de lui. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

- « (reniflement)… C'est rien…. Ne t'en fais pas… » Murmura celui-ci. « Ça va passer… ça finit toujours par passer… »

- « Tu trembles Remus ! Alors n'essaye même pas de me faire croire que tout va bien ! »

Sachant très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance 'd'échapper' à son collègue, Remus se tourna vers lui, dévoilant ainsi des yeux pleins de larmes contenues.

- « Je… c'est juste que LE chercher ici… ça m'a rappelé tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble et… »

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, Lupin laissa les larmes rouler le long de ses joues.

Severus, qui contrairement à ce que certains pensaient ne se réjouissait pas de la détresse des autres, fit un pas en avant et prit le lycanthrope dans ses bras, lequel s'accrocha immédiatement à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- « Je sais que je devrais l'avoir oublié depuis longtemps… mais je ne peux pas Severus… je n'y arrive pas !... je… » Expliqua Lupin en se laissant aller contre la poitrine rassurante de son collègue.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu aider l'homme blessé qu'il tenait contre lui. Il se contenta de le serrer un peu plus fort, le laissant évacuer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis si longtemps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Remus se détacha de lui.

- « Heureusement que tout les élèves dorment Severus. Ta réputation en aurait prit un coup sinon ! » Dit Lupin dans un léger sourire.

- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Ils auraient sans doute cru que j'essayais de t'étouffer pour récupérer ton poste ! » Lança Severus faussement sérieux. « Et de toute façon, tu te doutes bien que j'ai vérifié que personne ne regardait. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais me laisser aller à te montrer de l'affection en public ! »

- « Je me disais aussi… » Répliqua son collègue amusé par la réponse que celui-ci venait de donner. « C'est vrai que ça aurait pu choquer ! Le directeur de Serpentard serrant contre lui un ancien Gryffondor... »… « Tu ne voulais pas récupérer Gaby ? »

- « Si. Il sera beaucoup mieux dans son lit que sur un sol de pierre. »

- « Vas-y, je t'attends ici pour lui dire bonne nuit. »

Severus acquiesça puis se dirigea vers la grande salle, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller les étudiants endormis.

Il lança un regard circulaire sur la pièce, scrutant la pénombre à la recherche de la silhouette familière de son fils.

Après quelques instants, il le repéra enfin, entouré par les quatre sacs de couchage de ses amis.

Il le rejoignit et vit que celui-ci l'observait d'un regard embrumé, les yeux à peine entrouverts.

- « Aller lève-toi mon cœur ! » chuchota t-il en se penchant vers lui. « On rentre à la maison. Tu seras mieux dans ton lit. »

- « …hum… »

- « Aller marmotte, on y va ! »

Voyant que le garçon n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire l'effort de se redresser, Severus se courba un peu plus et le souleva du sol, avant de le serrer contre lui, le calant contre son épaule gauche.

Instinctivement, Harry enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et enfuit son nez dans ses cheveux, poussant un soupire de bien être.

Chargé de son fils qui s'était endormi dès qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, Severus retourna dans le hall où Remus l'attendait.

- « Ça va aller ? »

- « Oui, oui… ne t'inquiète pas Severus. » répondit remus. « On se voit demain matin, d'accord ? »

- « Entendu. Essaie de réfléchir à ce que je t'ai demandé d'accord ? »

- « Promis. Mais je ne vois pas lequel il aurait pu prendre. »

Puis avisant le corps endormi d'Harry, il ajouta :

- « Tu devrais le mettre au lit Severus. Bonne nuit. »

- « Bonne nuit Remus. »

- « Bonne nuit Gaby. » ajouta ce dernier en embrassant le garçon sur la tête.

Harry bougea légèrement dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas.

----------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il entendit le bruit d'une conversation venant du salon. Il se leva en s'étirant puis, ses pantoufles aux pieds, sortit de sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce principale, il découvrit son père et Remus, installés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le confortable canapé en cuir, deux tasses de thé fumantes et une assiette de toasts posées sur la table basse devant eux.

Ayant entendu une porte s'ouvrir, les deux adultes avaient interrompu leur discussion et le regardaient à présent approcher, en pyjama, les cheveux légèrement en broussaille et la marque de l'oreiller sur le visage.

Harry les embrassa tous les deux sur la joue pour leur dire bonjour, leur lançant néanmoins un regard étrange que ni l'un ni l'autre ne su comment interpréter puis s'installa avec eux.

- « qu'est ce que tu fais déjà levé mon coeur ? » demanda Severus. « Il n'est que neuf heures tu sais. Tu avais encore le temps de dormir. »

- « J'avais plus sommeil. » répondit Harry, baillant pourtant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- « Tu as faim ? » lui demanda encore Severus.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de répondre, son estomac s'en chargeant pour lui, laissant échapper un grondement sourd.

- « Va te servir. Il y a tout ce que tu veux sur la table. » Fit Severus en désignant l'autre côté de la pièce.

Harry acquiesça et se leva du fauteuil pour aller se servir.

C'est un petit déjeuner gargantuesque qui l'attendait : croissants, crêpes, toasts, œufs sur le plat, bacon, pain grillé, marmelade, hareng fumé, lait, cacao, fruits en tous genres, brioche, jus de citrouille, jus d'orange…

Ravi, il prit une assiette et entreprit de la remplir d'un peu de tout.

Pendant ce temps, Severus s'était de nouveau tourné vers son collègue :

- « Alors Remus » reprit-il « Tu disais que les maraudeurs avaient découvert plusieurs passages secrets menant en dehors du château ? »

- « Oui. » répondit Remus. « Il y en a sept en tout… si on compte celui du saule cogneur. »

- « Il n'a pas pu utiliser celui-là justement ? Ce doit être celui qu'il connaît le mieux ! »

- « Non, c'est impossible Severus. On ne peut pas atteindre le nœud depuis l'intérieur du tunnel. Alors à moins d'avoir eu un complice dans le parc pour 'calmer' l'arbre comme le faisait Peter sous sa forme de rat en se faufilant jusque là à travers les branches, il n'aurait jamais pu sortir. »

- « Il y a un passage secret sous le saule cogneur ? » demanda Harry qui terminait de se servir tout en écoutant la conversation des deux adultes d'une oreille attentive. « Il mène où ? »

- « Ne t'occupe pas de ça Gaby ! »

- « Mais papa… je veux juste… »

- « Gabyyy ! » fit Severus en lui lançant un regard lourd d'avertissement. « Cette discussion ne te regarde absolument pas ! Tu n'es pas chargé de la protection de l'école ni de la sécurité des élèves à ce que je sache ! »

- « Non… » Murmura Harry, tête baissée, en venant se rasseoir sur le fauteuil fasse aux deux adultes.

- « Alors occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde ! »

- « … »

- « Allons, Severus. Il ne fait rien de mal ! » Intervint Remus. « C'est tout à fait normal d'être curieux à son âge ! »

- « Je sais bien !... Et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'il en sache trop ! Il s'attire déjà suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça ! »

- « Généralement, se sont plutôt les ennuis qui me trouvent ! » Répliqua Harry partagé entre les larmes et la colère. « Ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé à l'autre cinglé de tuer mes parents ou à l'oncle Vernon de s'acharner sur moi ! »

- « Je n'ai pas dis ça Gaby ! Je ne dirai jamais que ce que ces monstres t'ont fait subir est de ta faute ! Jamais ! Ce sont eux les coupables, pas toi ! »

- « … »

- « Excuse-moi si je t'ai blessé… ce n'était absolument pas mon intension… mais depuis que je sais que Black peut entrer comme il veut dans le château, j'ai les nerfs à vif ! »

- « Et si tu laissais Gaby manger Severus ? On pourrait peut-être en revenir à nos chaudrons ? » Suggéra Remus alors que Severus et Harry se lançaient des regards incertains depuis près de cinq minutes.

- « Vas-y, je t'écoute. » fit Severus en lâchant le regard de son fils qui lui, commença à manger silencieusement.

- « Comme je le disais, il y a sept passages. Rusard en connaît quatre. Ceux-là sont bien surveillés, j'ai vérifié hier soir… enfin, ce matin… avant d'aller me coucher. »

- « Et les autres ? »

- « Celui du miroir au quatrième étage est impraticable. Bloqué par un éboulement… Même un chien ne pourrait pas entrer par là. Quand à l'autre, je vois mal comment il aurait pu l'emprunter. »

- « Pourquoi ça ? »

- « La trappe d'accès se situe dans le sous-sol de Honeydukes. »

- « C'est vrai qu… » Commença Severus avant d'être interrompu par Harry qui n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue.

- « Je ne vois pas comment un criminel et fuite ou même un chien aurait pu entrer dans cette boutique sans que personne ne le remarque. Surtout qu'en dehors des sorties organisées par Poudlard, a part quelques gamins, il ne doit pas y avoir foule ! »

- « Gabriel ? Qu'est ce que je viens de te demander ? » Demanda Severus d'une voix légèrement irritée en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- « Quoi ?... A oui, c'est vrai : je n'entends pas, je n'écoute pas, je suis sourd ! Mais allez-y, ne faites pas attention à moi, vous pouvez continuer !... Personne n'entend, je ne suis pas là !... En fait, je n'existe même pas ! » Fit Harry entre ses dents en piquant rageusement sa fourchette dans une tranche de bacon.

- « Tu comptes faire la tête longtemps Gabriel ? » demanda Severus, agacé par l'attitude de son fils.

- « Je ne fais pas la tête ! » Répliqua Harry, un peu trop sèchement au goût de Severus.

- « Je te conseille de baisser d'un ton Gabriel ! Et de te calmer ! Je suis ton père alors je te prierai de me parler autrement ! »

- « … »

- « Et si ne veux pas que tu en saches trop, c'est uniquement pour ton bien je te signale ! »

- « Je sais… » Répondit enfin Harry. « Mais je n'aimes pas que tu m'ignores comme ça ! »

Severus poussa un long soupire.

- « Mais je ne t'ai absolument pas ignoré ! »

- « SI ! » répondit Harry, amère.

- « Mais enfin, j'ai le droit de discuter avec quelqu'un sans te demander ton avis ou t'inclure dans la conversation tout de même Gabriel ! Tu n'est pas le centre du monde ! Et si… »

- « CA JE SAIS ! TU ME L'AS SUFFISAMMENT REPETE QUAND J'ÉTAIS EN PREMIÈRE ANNÉE ! JE NE RISQUE PAS DE L'OUBLIER ! MERCI BIEN ! » Claqua Harry en se levant d'un bond, envoyant l'assiette qu'il avait sur les genoux se fracasser sur le sol, avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre et claquant la porte derrière lui.

- « Gabriel reviens ici ! » cria Severus en se levant à son tour… « Gabriel ! » fit-il encore, debout face à la porte verrouillée de la chambre de son fils.

- « Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Répondit Harry depuis l'autre pièce, les larmes nettement perceptibles dans sa voix.

- « Ouvre moi cette porte Gabriel ! » fit Severus qui, ayant essayé de tourner à plusieurs reprises la poignée, s'était rendu compte que le garçon avait bloqué la porte à l'aide d'un sort.

- « Non… laisse-moi tout seul ! Retourne avec Remus et laisse-moi ! Je ne gênerai plus comme ça ! »

- « Attends Severus ! » intervint Remus en voyant son collègue sortir sa baguette. « Laisse-le un peu seul… Laisse-le se calmer ! Si tu force sa porte maintenant, tu risques d'empirer les choses. »

- « Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? » demanda Severus à la fois blessé et abasourdi par la réaction de rejet d'Harry en se tournant vers son collègue.

- « Il te l'a dit Severus… Il s'est senti de trop… exclu… »

- « Mais… »

- « Non ! Laisse moi finir. … Reviens t'asseoir un moment et laisse-moi t'expliquer ce que je penses. »

Souhaitant vraiment comprendre ce qui avait poussé son fils à agir de cette façon, Severus acquiesça et après avoir 'ramassé' d'un coup de baguette le petit déjeuner qui s'étalait sur le tapis, reprit sa place sur le canapé.

- « Je t'écoute… »

- « D'après ce que j'ai pu voir et ce que tu m'as dis… » Commença Remus, « Depuis que tu l'as sauvé des griffes de son oncle et que tu l'as accepté comme un fils, il vient dès qu'il le peut se blottir dans tes bras. »

- « Oui… ça le rassure… Et il aime se faire câliner… » Expliqua Severus ne voyant pas vraiment le rapport avec ce qui venait de se passer.

Remus leva la main pour empêcher son collègue de poser la question qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue et poursuivit :

- « Quand il entre dans la grande salle, il te cherche immédiatement des yeux…j'ai même remarqué que parfois, quand il ne sais pas quoi choisir, il attend que tu te sois servi en prend la même chose que toi…il a même adopté certaines de tes mimiques. En fait, beaucoup de choses me rappellent le comportement qu'a un très jeune enfant vis-à-vis de sa mère. C'est comme s'il avait…je ne sais pas exactement comment appelé ça… disons… 'Fusionné' avec toi ! »

- « Comment ça ? » demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils. « Et d'où tu sors ça d'abord ? Tu t'es lancé dans la psychanalyse ou quoi ? »

- « Non, pas du tout ! » répondit Remus en secouant négativement la tête, un micro sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. « Pendants sa grossesse, Lily nous avait forcé, James, Sirius, Peter et moi à ingurgiter un nombre inimaginable de livres sur les enfants : leur comportement, leur développement, leur alimentation, comment s'en occuper… de façon à ce qu'on sache comment se débrouiller si elle devait nous le confier pendant quelques heures une fois qu'il serait né. Parmi toutes ces lectures, je me souviens d'un épais volume traitant des liens d'attachement créés par l'enfant aux différents stades de sa vie. »

- « Et ? » l'interrogea à nouveau Severus, avide de savoir ce qu'avait son fils.

- « Je ne me souviens pas de tout mais… je me rappelle d'un passage qui disait que durant les premiers temps, l'enfant s'attache de manière très importante au parent qu'il associe à l'idée de confiance…celui qui le soigne, qui répond à ses besoins, l'apaise quand il va mal… »

Severus écoutait avec attention les paroles de l'autre homme. Pour le moment, ce qu'il disait lui semblait correspondre plutôt bien au comportement qu'Harry adoptait avec lui.

- « Quand l'enfant grandi, il voit soudain toute personne retenant l'attention de son parent comme un ennemi qui cherche à lui voler ce qu'il a de plus précieux. D'habitude, Gaby me voit comme un soutient… un ami… mais aujourd'hui, si mes déductions sont exactes, il m'a vu comme une menace dans votre relation. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui a pu déclancher ça mais il a sans doute ressenti un énorme sentiment d'abandon. Si je me souviens bien, les psychanalyste appellent ça 'angoisse de castration'. Chez l'enfant, c'est une réaction qu'on voit apparaître entre trois et quatre ans : il voit alors son père comme une personne qui veut lui prendre sa mère et… »

- « Une… une minute Remus ! Vers trois ans ?... Mais Gaby en a treize ! Ça ne peut pas être ça ! »

- « Harry Potter à treize ans Severus. Gabriel Snape, lui a tout juste 18 mois ! »

- « Tu plaisantes j'espère ! »

- « Pas du tout. »

- « Alors quoi ? Tu es en train de me dire qu'il fait un dédoublement de personnalité ? C'est ça ? »

- « Bien sur que non, Severus ! Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que Gaby est né il y a un an et demi ! Tu sais mieux que moi que sa vie à réellement commencé quand tu l'a pris avec toi ! Tu es le premier sur qui il peut vraiment compter !... Bien sur, il y a eu James et Lily mais il était trop jeune quand … il ne s'en rappelle plus ! Il n'a pas eu le temps de créer tous les liens nécessaires à son équilibre psychologique avec eux !... Et ce n'est pas chez les Dursley que ça aurait pu se faire ! Je penses donc qu'il essaye de rattraper inconsciemment tout ce qu'il a raté de son enfance… en particulier au niveau relationnel. »

- « Mais pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait ça plus tôt ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… il a pu se passer quelque chose… Sa réaction est moins intense que chez un petit enfant car son esprit 'conscient', lui, a bien treize ans… Ça explique que d'habitude, il a un comportement proche de celui d'un gamin de son âge, si ce n'est qu'il a besoin d'un peu plus d'attention. C'est pour ça qu'il a tant besoin de ta présence…ses manques affectifs et relationnels, sans compter ce qu'il a subit, font qu'il a beaucoup de mal à couper le cordon…. Mais en même temps, même si ça lui a coûté beaucoup, il n'a pas vraiment essayé de s'imposer entre 'nous', puisque ça semble être le problème. Il nous a montré son mécontentement de nous voir discuter sans lui puis est partit… comme s'il ne voulait pas que tu te sacrifies pour lui… »

- « … »

- « Euh… je sais pas si j'ai été très clair, surtout sur la fin, mais… »

- « Si… » Fit Severus, plongé dans ses pensées, « Si… j'ai bien compris ce que tu voulais dire… il est aussi possessif qu'un petit enfant donc il ne supporte pas de me 'partager' mais en même temps, il préfère 'mon bonheur' au sien… donc il se sacrifie… c'est pour ça qu'il est parti comme ça… il est blessé et jaloux mais il ne veut pas me faire de mal alors… »

Severus poussa un long soupire.

- « Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? »

- « L'aider à se détacher de toi peu à peu… aider son 'inconscient' à grandir… »

- « Et je fais ça comment ? » demanda Severus, la tête entre les mains.

- « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… peut-être que maintenant que tu en as conscience, ça se fera tout seul…peut-être qu'un facteur extérieur va déclancher quelque chose, comme aujourd'hui mais dans l'autre sens… je ne sais vraiment pas… »

- « … »

- « Je vais te laisser Severus. Il doit avoir eu le temps de se calmer à présent. Va lui parler… essaye de comprendre ce qui a déclanché cette crise de jalousie… »

- « … »

Remus se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- « Je vais aller mettre des alarmes sur les passages du saule et de chez Honeydukes… juste au cas où…comme ça, si quelqu'un passe par là, je le saurai immédiatement ! »

- « Et si c'est un élève ? » demanda Severus, tentant de s'intéresser un instant à ce sujet à présent très loin de ses préoccupations.

- « Il y a peu de chances. Les passages sont très bien cachés. Je doute que quelqu'un d'autre que les maraudeurs les ait découvert…A plus tard Severus ! »

-

Une fois Lupin partit, Severus prit encore quelques minutes pour réfléchir à la théorie de celui-ci au sujet du comportement de son fils. Tout semblait concorder. Après cinq minutes, il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la chambre de Gaby.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit.

- « Gaby ? » hasarda t-il après une minute, appelant son fil à travers l'épais panneau de bois. « Laisse-moi entrer s'il te plait ! »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il tenta à nouveau de tourner la poignée mais la porte resta hermétiquement close.

Il sortit donc sa baguette et lança un alohomora sur la serrure qui céda facilement.

Il remit sa baguette dans sa poche, actionna la poignée et entra.

Harry n'ayant pas ouvert ou ayant refermé les rideaux (en créant la chambre, Dumbledore a prit soin de mettre une fenêtre magique pour rendre la pièce plus lumineuse), la pièce était plongée dans une quasi obscurité. Seule la lueur provenant d'un tableau accroché au mur permit à Severus de distinguer la forme recroquevillée de son fils sur le lit.

– « Gaby ? » répéta t-il encore en s'approchant.

Seul un sanglot étouffé lui répondit.

D'un geste, il entrouvrit les épais rideaux, laissant passer un filet de lumière suffisant pour éclairer la pièce sans pour autant donner trop de clarté, puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit juste à côté d'Harry.

Celui-ci ne fit pas un mouvement, gardant la tête enfuie dans la peluche en forme de panthère q'il avait dans les bras.

- « Gaby dit quelque chose, s'il te plait… parle-moi… » Essaya Severus en lui passant un main douce et apaisante dans les cheveux.

- « L…Laisse-moi… » Balbutia Harry, des larmes plein la voix. « V…Va retrouver R-Remus…I-il… est p-plus important q-que moi… »

- « Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

- « J-je s-sais bien q-que j-je suis d-de tr-trop… » Poursuivit Harry en pleurant de plus belle. « J-j'ai l'habitude… j-j'ai t-toujours été d-de trop… »

- « Mais qu'est ce que tu… Tu sais bien que non voyons ! »

- « S-si…j-je sais…d-déjà avec l-les Du-dursley… et …et maintenant…si j-je n-n'étais p-pas là…t-tu pourrais être t-tranquille a-avec R-remus… t-tu p-pourrais aller v-vivre a…avec l-lui…»

- « Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'aller vivre avec Remus ! Qui est ce qui t'a mis une idée pareille en tête ? … Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi je voudrais aller vivre avec lui ? »

- « P-parce q-que t-tu l'aimes… et à… à cause d-de moi… »

- « Mais … on n'est pas ensemble Remus et moi ! C'est vrai qu'on est finalement devenu amis mais il n'y a absolument rien de plus que ça ! Qu'est ce que tu as été t'imaginer ? »

- « C-c'est pas v-vrai… j-je v-vous ai vu hier s-soir… »

- « Tu nous a vu ? » demanda Severus qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu son fils voulait dire.

- « I-il d-dans tes b-bras… »

Severus poussa un long soupire effaré. Jamais il n'avait pensé que ce geste d'amitié et de soutien ne soit perçu par qui que ce soit de cette façon !

- « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu t'imagines, Gaby ! Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, c'est vrai, mais uniquement pour le consoler ! »

- « C…c'est vrai ? » demanda Harry en relevant enfin la tête, dévoilant ainsi un visage ravagé par les larmes.

- « Bien sur que c'est vrai ! » Répondit Severus. « Et tu ne crois pas que s'il devait y avoir quelque chose entre lui et moi, que ce soit lui ou quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs… je t'en aurai parlé ? Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de ce genre là pour Remus !... Ni pour aucun homme d'ailleurs ! »

- « M-mais ce matin, … v-vous… »

- « On parlait de la sécurité de l'école. »

- « Ou…oui m-mais…j'ai cru que… qu'il avait… t-tu sais… toi et lui… cette nuit… j'ai cru que j-je gênais… » Expliqua Harry, rouge comme une tomate, en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient encore le long de ses joues. « J-j'ai cru que c'était parce que j'étais là q-que vous parliez de ça… que v-vous attendiez juste q-que je parte pour parler d'autre chose ou… comme vous étiez assis t-tout prêt l'un de l'autre… que… »

A présent Harry était plus que pivoine.

Severus eu un petit sourire amusé en voyant la gêne de son fils qui s'était imaginé Merlin sait quoi sur Remus et lui.

_# Remus avait bel et bien raison : il était jaloux ! Il est devenu ultra possessif avec moi !... Et en même temps, il serait prêt à renoncer à son bonheur pour que moi je sois heureux …C'est agréable de se sentir aimé à ce point… mais je ne peux pas le laisser continuer comme ça… il faut que je l'aide à retrouver une certaine autonomie… #_

- « Écoutes mon cœur… même si Remus et moi avions eu une conversation privée, je ne t'aurais pas jeté hors de la pièce pour autant ! Nous aurions remis cette discussion à plus tard, c'est tout. Tu sais que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, ça ne changera jamais… même si je devais avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie ! »

Pleinement rassuré, Harry délaissa sa peluche au profit des bras de son père.

_# Ça ne va vraiment pas être facile…#_

Harry resta de longues minutes ainsi, sans bouger, semblant simplement réfléchir.

- « A quoi est-ce que tu penses mon cœur ? » lui demanda Severus après un certain temps en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- « Je me demandais simplement… si un jour Remus et toi vous sortez ensemble…tu crois qu'il me laissera l'appeler maman ? » demanda Harry qui semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur.

- « Imbécile ! » rétorqua Severus en lui donnant une tape sur la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres en raison des idées farfelues de son fils… lequel le regardait avec des yeux à nouveau pétillants de gaieté.

* * *

A suivre... 


	33. ma lueur d'espoir

**Lyly, jenni944, Patmol, moji : **merci pour la review

**adenoide :** j'avoue que laisser Sev massacrer Lucius était tentant mais... En tout cas, en ce qui concerne Drago, je vois avec plaisir que tu as parfaitement cerné le personnage !

**Bijouf :**ne t'en fait pas, Sev a l'estomac solide ! L'ulcère n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Pour l'attitude de Gaby a la fin, et bien, j'ai essayé de mélanger son attitude soumise (en le faisant partir dans sa chambre au lieu de continuer à s'imposer) et le fait qu'il aime vraiment trop son père pour 'le perdre'.

**vilarie :** j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! et... non je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir écrivain; je suis déja infirmière et ça me suffit largement !... et de toute façon entre utiliser des personnages déja existants et créer les siens, il y a une grande marge !

**lafolledu2°: **euh... ben je crois que je t'ai tout dit quand on s'est vu...

**Désolée pour le retard mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de publier pendant le week-end.**

**Pour me faire pardonner, je vous annonce une bonne nouvelle : J'ai fini d'écrire la deuxième partie de cette fic !... Et encore mieux : j'ai même commencé le premier chapitre de la troisième partie (ch 40) !**

* * *

**Chapitre 33 :**

**Ma lueur d'espoir**

Dans les jours qui suivirent l'intrusion de Sirius Black dans l'école, tout le monde ne parla plus que de ça, chacun exposant sa théorie sur la façon dont il avait réussi ce tour de force.

Et attendant sa remise en état, le portrait de la Grosse Dame avait été décroché de l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors pour être remplacé par celui du chevalier du catogan et son poney gris, le personnage un peu loufoque qui avait indiqué à Ron, Hermione, Neville et Terry le chemin vers la tour de divination lors de la première semaine de cours.

D'après les trois Gryffondors, le chevalier passait son temps à les provoquer en duel, pointant sa lourde épée vers eux d'un air rageur, à draguer tous les portraits féminins des environs, et à inventer des mots de passe ridiculement compliqués qu'il modifiait au moins deux fois par jours. De nombreux élèves s'étaient d'ailleurs vus obligés de les écrire sur un morceau de parchemin pour s'en souvenir.

Heureusement pour les rouges et ors, après seulement une dizaine de jours, le portrait de la Grosse Dame était de retour. Elle avait été rénovée d'une main de maître mais se montrait à présent très inquiète, à tel point qu'elle n'avait accepté de reprendre son poste qu'à condition d'être protégée.

Dumbledore, qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé pourquoi et comment Sirius Black avait franchi les murs du château accéda sans discuter à sa requête et fit poster une escouade de trolls dans le couloir menant à la tour de Gryffondor afin qu'ils surveillent les allées et venues.

Pour plus de sécurités, le professeur Flitwick avait même ensorcelé la porte d'entrée et la grille du parc à l'aide d'une grande photo de Sirius Black de façon à ce qu'ils puissent le reconnaître et se verrouiller à son approche.

Le directeur avait également annulé toutes les sorties à Pré-au-lard et interdit les balades dans le parc une fois la nuit tombée. Il avait même recommandé de ne pas se promener seul hors du château ou dans les couloirs isolés mais de plutôt rester par groupes de trois ou quatre personnes au minimum.

Toutes ces mesures, bien que prises pour le bien de tous, laissaient l'école dans une atmosphère tendue semblable à celle qu'il y avait l'année précédente lorsque le monstre de Serpentard rôdait dans les couloirs.

Cette tension s'évapora cependant comme par magie quelques jours avant la St Valentin. Enfin… pour être plus précis, elle disparu deux jours avant le match Gryffondor – Serdaigle qui devait se dérouler le samedi précédant la fête des amoureux.

C'était donc à présent une ambiance fébrile qui régnait dans le château puisque, les deux équipes en question ayant gagné tous leurs matchs, la rencontre allait désigner le vainqueur du tournoi de quidditch de cette année.

-

Le jour du match, lorsque les deux équipes sortirent en avance de table pour avoir le temps, avant le début de la rencontre, de vérifier les conditions climatiques et de se mettre en tenue, des applaudissements chaleureux s'élevèrent dans la pièce pour les encourager. Les Serdaigles, les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles qui s'étaient levés pour frapper dans les mains en criant le nom des joueurs, ne reprirent place devant leur petit déjeuner qu'une fois les deux équipes hors du château. Seuls les Serpentards, par habitude pour beaucoup, par conviction pour quelques uns et par peur des représailles pour les autres ne suivirent pas le mouvement et restèrent assis à leur table et silence ou en sifflant. Malefoy et ses acolytes ne se gênèrent bien sur pas pour huer les deux équipes. D'ailleurs, si quiconque avait croisé le regard du blond à ce moment là, l'air à la fois diabolique et impatient qu'il y aurait vu lui aurait sans doute donné des frissons dans le dos tant le garçon semblait malveillant.

-

Une demi-heure plus tard, dans leurs vestiaires, les joueurs de Serdaigle, leur tenue bleue sur le dos, écoutaient l'habituel discours d'avant match de leur capitaine, Roger Davies :

- « Comme vous avez pu le constater, les conditions climatiques sont presque optimales. Il y a bien une petite brise mais elle ne devrait pas gêner. Par contre, il faudra nous méfier du soleil ! Si jamais il arrive à percer les nuages, la visibilité en sera sans aucun doute réduite !

Le sol est encore gelé donc on pourra faire un décollage rapide. Il faut en profiter pour nous saisir du souaffle les premiers ! Et cette fois-ci, attention aux chutes ! Il n'y aura pas de boue pour amortir le choc ! »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui lui répondit en lui tirant la langue. Son capitaine ne manquait en effet jamais une occasion de lui rappeler son bain de boue lors du premier match de la saison et il avait donc depuis longtemps cessé de s'en vexer.

- « Bon ! » poursuivit Roger, beaucoup plus sérieusement. « Vous connaissez tous les enjeux de ce match ! Jusqu'à présent, au décompte des points, nous sommes largement devant Poufsouffle et Serpentard. On n'a donc rien à craindre d'eux ! Je sais qu'ils ont encore un match à jouer après les vacances de Pâques mais c'est maintenant que la coupe va se jouer. D'ailleurs, comme Dumbledore l'a annoncé ce matin, elle sera remise dès aujourd'hui. Gryffondor n'a que quarante points de retard sur nous. Ce qui veut dire que nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur ! »

Tout le monde acquiesça.

- « Vous connaissez l'efficacité de leur gardien et de leurs poursuiveuses alors soyez extrêmement précis dans vos tirs et dans vos passes ! On doit perdre le moins de balles possibles ! Si vous n'êtes pas sur d'avoir une bonne chance de marquer, ne tirez pas ! Faites une passe ! Il faut monopoliser le souaffle au maximum !

Les batteurs, vous vous concentrez au maximum sur la défense : ne laissez personne approcher de nos buts ! Vous pouvez utilisez la défense en double batte mais soyez imaginatifs ! N'utilisez pas deux fois de suite la même tactique !... Que ce soit en défense ou en attaque d'ailleurs ! Donc les poursuiveurs, cela vaut aussi pour vous !...

Il faut absolument les déstabiliser au maximum ! Être rapide et efficace !

Quant à toi Gaby, essaye d'attraper le vif d'or au plus vite !... Et le plus tôt sera le mieux, tu peux me croire !

En bref… soyez meilleurs que jamais ! »

Personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit. Une concentration et une détermination extrême se lisaient à présent dans les yeux de chacun.

- « C'est l'heure, allons-y ! » termina Davies en jetant un coup d'oeil à la pendule qui se trouvait juste au dessus de la porte.

L'équipe se leva, balai sur l'épaule, et sortit des vestiaires en file indienne.

-

Ils arrivèrent sur le terrain exactement en même temps que les Gryffondors, déclanchant une véritable tempête sonore.

Les trois-quarts de la foule arboraient des cocardes ou des écharpes aux couleurs d'une des équipes, voir des deux, et agitaient des drapeaux ornés du lion de Gryffondor ou de l'aigle de Serdaigle.

Dans la tribune des professeurs, le rouge et le bleu étaient également de sortie :

Le petit professeur Flitwick, directeur de la maison Serdaigle, était habillé en bleu des pieds à la tête.

Le professeur McGonagall, elle, avait décoré son chapeau d'une multitude de cocardes rouges et or et tenait à la main un drapeau aux couleurs de sa maison.

Severus lui-même avait dérogé à ses habitudes et, assis au premier rang, laissait voir l'écharpe de Serdaigle empruntée à son fils qu'il portait autour du cou.

Remus, quant à lui, partagé entre son presque filleul et sa maison de cœur (avec quand même une large préférence pour le premier) s'était peint en un tour de baguette un animal animé représentant chaque maison sur les joues. Il avait d'ailleurs proposé à Severus de lui dessiner à lui aussi un aigle sur la joue mais celui-ci avait refusé de se donner ainsi en spectacle.

Installé à sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire juste à côté du professeur McGonagall, Lee Jordan était une fois de plus au commentaire :

- « Et voici les deux équipes qui entrent sur le terrain ! L'équipe de Gryffondor, composée de Dubois au poste de gardien… Johnson, Bell et Spinnet aux postes de poursuiveuses… ALLEZ LES FILLES ON EST AVEC VOUS !!! … Thomas au poste d'attrapeur… j'en profite d'ailleurs pour lui souhaiter bon courage, il en aura besoin ! … et ceux que vous adorez tous : Weasley et Weasley, les cognards humains, aux postes de batteurs ! »

Les supporters des rouges et ors étaient debout dans les tribunes et faisaient une véritable ovation aux joueurs de leur équipe.

- « Et pour Serdaigle… » Poursuivit Lee dès que sa voix pu passer par-dessus les cris de la foule « … on retrouve Chambers dans les buts… Davies, Chang et Belby aux postes de poursuiveurs… MacDougal et Carmichael aux battes… et Gabriel Snape au poste de poursuiveur, toujours armé de son magnifique éclair de feu ! »

- « JORDAN ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! » Prévint le professeur McGonagall qui n'avait pas envie d'entendre une nouvelle fois toutes les qualités et caractéristiques du balai de l'attrapeur des Serdaigles, tandis qu'une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement, en faveur des bleus cette fois-ci, se faisait entendre.

-

- « Davies et Dubois, serrez-vous les mains ! » dit Mme Bibine.

Les deux protagonistes s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et se souhaitèrent sportivement bonne chance.

- « Tous sur vos balais… attention… un… deux… trois… »

Son coup de sifflet fut noyé par les cris de la foule qui saluèrent l'envolée des quatorze joueurs.

Dès qu'il fut dans les airs, Harry sentit le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux et immédiatement, un grand sourire illumina son visage, montrant tout le plaisir qu'il prenait à voler. Il prit quelques instants pour savourer puis se mit en quête du vif d'or.

- « Gryffondor à l'attaque ! » annonça Lee Jordan dans le mégaphone. « Katie Bell en possession du souaffle… elle passe à Angelina Johnson qui fonce vers les buts de Serdaigle… elle tire et… ARGH ! Le souaffle est intercepté par Chang qui passe immédiatement à Davies qui… OUI ! … un cognard envoyé par Fred Weasley… à moins que ce ne soit George… en tout cas, Serdaigle perd le souaffle et Gryffondor est de nouveau à l'attaque !... Spinnet… Bell… Spinnet… Johnson… Spinnet à nouveau … qui évite de justesse un cognard en faisant une superbe roulade du paresseux et qui en profite pour passer à Bell… elle arme son tir et … passe sur le côté à Johnson … qui marque !! … Superbe manœuvre des poursuiveuses de Gryffondor, qui en plus d'être très jolies sont douées (regard noir de McGonagall)… Elles ouvrent le score ! Chambers n'a rien pu faire ! »

Les trois jeunes filles firent quelques loopings en signe de victoire sous les hurlements enthousiastes des supporters puis se reconcentrèrent sur le match.

- « C'est Chang qui récupère le souaffle… elle évite Bell et Spinnet… et reçoit un cognard expédié par un des frères Weasley qui l'oblige à lâcher le souaffle qui… ZUT !! … qui est rattrapé par Belby… qui fait une passe à revers à Chang… qui s'élance… »

Le commentaire de Lee Jordan résonnait dans tout le stade, accompagné par le tumulte de la foule qui hurlait et chantait.

- « … elle contourne Johnson et repasse à Belby !... Il n'a plus que le gardien devant lui… il tire… et marque !... le score est donc de dix partout après seulement cinq minutes de jeu ! »

Les supporters des Serdaigles poussèrent des rugissements de joie.

- « Gryffondor reprend le souaffle et c'est Katie Bell qui remonte le terrain… elle est interceptée par Davies qui reprend le souaffle… il passe à Belby… Belby qui évite Spinnet…mais voilà un nouveau superbe cognard de Fred… non c'est George… Oh peu importe ! Un des deux en tout cas !... et Belby lâche le souaffle qui est repris par Katie Bell… heu… qui le lâche aussi…et c'est Davies qui le récupère ! … Le capitaine des Serdaigles en possession du souaffle qui remonte le terrain à toute vitesse… allez Gryffondor il faut le bloquer !... »

Pendant ce temps, Harry volait de l'autre côté du terrain, derrière les buts de Serdaigle, à la recherche du vif d'or.

- « Et Chang évite une nouvelle fois Spinnet !... elle file vers les buts, les trois poursuiveuses de Gryffondor à ses trousses… mais… mais attendez que fait-elle ?... Elle amorce une chandelle ascendante pour échapper à ses adversaires et … elle lâche le souaffle que récupère Davies… qui tire… et qui marque !... Nous en sommes à présent à soixante-dix à soixante en faveur de Serdaigle. En tout cas superbe réalisation de l'équipe bleue qui décidément nous fait un festival de figures puisque après l'attaque en faucon et la tremblante de Wollongong, voici à présent la feinte de Porskoff !... C'est vraiment un match exceptionnel auquel nous assistons aujourd'hui ! … Une chose est sure, le vainqueur aura amplement mérité la victoire ! »

S'en suivit une ovation générale dans le stade, certains Serpentards s'étant même joints aux autres maisons pour applaudir la prouesse technique.

Harry, qui s'était arrêté un instant pour acclamer ses coéquipiers, assura sa prise sur son balai et se remit à zigzaguer parmi les autres joueurs, virant, montant ou descendant à la recherche de la petite balle dorée.

Entre temps, trois autres buts avaient été marqués de part et d'autre, portant ainsi le score à 100 à 90, toujours en faveur de Serdaigle.

- « Katie Bell de Gryffondor évite Davies… contourne Belby…elle passe à Johnson qui file vers les buts… VAS-Y ANGELINA !... GRYFFONDOR MARQUE !... 100 partout ! Les deux équipes sont de nouveau à égalité !... Et c'est Chang qui reprend le souaffle… »

La rencontre avait débuté il y a maintenant plus d'une heure sans que personne n'ait encore aperçu le vif d'or. Pourtant il était évidant que ce serait la seule chose à même de départager les deux équipes puisque le score était resté très serré depuis le début de la rencontre.

Soudain, alors que Roger Davies marquait un nouveau but, permettant ainsi à son équipe de reprendre la tête 190 à 180, Harry le vit enfin : la minuscule balle dorée voletait à une trentaine de mètres du sol, juste au dessus des buts de Gryffondor.

Harry remonta donc en chandelle à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Dean l'imita immédiatement mais se trouvant à une altitude largement inférieure, il avait beaucoup de retard, ce qui signifiait que pour lui, c'était pratiquement perdu d'avance.

Malheureusement pour le Serdaigle, le vif d'or décida soudain de s'éclipser. Il amorça une descente puis contourna les buts avant de filer de l'autre côté du terrain. Son changement de trajectoire arrangeait bien Dean qui du coup, se retrouva à la même hauteur que lui.

Voyant cela, Harry piqua immédiatement et ramena son éclair de feu aux côtés du Nimbus 2000 de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor.

Ils étaient à moins de dix mètres du vif quand soudain, un mouvement aux pieds de la tribune faisant face à celle des professeur fit tourner la tête au Serdaigle : juste là, alors que personne ne semblait encore les avoir remarqué, se tenaient cinq détraqueurs encagoulés et vêtus de longues capes noires.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite : alors que les spectateurs s'apercevaient enfin de la présence d'intrus sur le terrain, Harry, lui, stoppait net sa course pour plonger la main sous sa robe de quidditch, récupérant ainsi sa baguette magique. Il se concentra finalement sur un souvenir heureux et hurla « SPERO PATRONUM ! »

--------------------------------------

_**Tribune des professeurs, quatre minutes plus tôt :**_

- « Est-ce que tu as discuté avec Gaby de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour ? » demanda Remus à voix basse sans quitter le match des yeux.

- « Oui… et je crois que j'ai compris ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état… »

- « … »

- « En fait, il s'imagine que si un jour je rencontre quelqu'un, je ne m'occuperai plus de lui. » … « Il m'a vu te prendre dans mes bras dans le hall… » Ajouta Severus après quelques secondes dans un murmure à peine perceptible.

- « Et il a cru… » Pouffa Remus « Il a vraiment une imagination débordante ! »

- « Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! » répondit Severus avec un rictus amusé en repensant à la plaisanterie d'Harry sur le fait d'appeler Remus 'maman'. « Enfin… » Soupira t-il, « Je lui ai expliqué pour la millième fois que non, je ne l'abandonnerai pas, et ce, quelle qu'en soit la raison, que personne ne pourrait jamais le remplacer… etcetera… et il a rapidement été beaucoup mieux !... Je pense d'ailleurs que cette fois-ci, il a compris que je n'allais pas m'évaporer du jour au lendemain parce que depuis, j'ai l'impression qu'il me colle un peu moins. »

- « Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai q… »

- « Ça y est ! Il l'a repéré ! Regarde ! » L'interrompit Severus en pointant Harry du doigt.

- « ALLER GABY ! FONCE ! » Crièrent-ils en cœur, se mêlant à la foule.

Ils regardèrent Harry filer en direction des buts de Gryffondor puis changer brusquement de trajectoire, toujours à la poursuite du vif d'or, contourner les buts, frôler l'herbe sur une dizaine de mètres, revenir à côté de l'attrapeur adverse…gagner petit à petit du terrain sur la balle…

… Puis stopper net, laissant le Gryffondor terminer la poursuite seul.

Le sourire que les deux professeurs arboraient en regardant les acrobaties du garçon se fana lorsqu'ils le virent arrêter net sa course et faire face, baguette en main, à cinq formes encapuchonnées qui venaient d'arriver sur le stade.

- « Non Severus, attend ! » fit Remus en posant une main sur le bras de son collègue dans le but de l'empêcher de sortir lui aussi sa baguette. « Laisse faire Gaby ! »

Severus, qui, depuis qu'il les avait aperçu, n'avait plus quitté les formes noires des yeux, leva la tête juste au moment où son fils lançait son sortilège.

De la baguette d'Harry jaillit alors non pas un nuage informe comme cela avait toujours été le cas jusqu'à maintenant mais un animal argenté qui étincelait d'une lumière aveuglante. Une magnifique panthère couru silencieusement jusqu'aux détraqueurs et leur sauta dessus. Les cinq créatures se retrouvèrent immédiatement au sol et l'animal fit volte face pour revenir vers Harry avant de se volatiliser.

- « Oh Merlin… » Murmura Severus, choqué, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, en retombant lourdement sur son siège.

- « Il a réussi ! Tu as vu Severus ? Il a fait un patronus corporel ! Il l'a fait ! » Cria Remus, ravi. « Il a … »… « Severus ? » demanda t-il, inquiet, en voyant le regard figé de son collègue.

- « … »

- « Severus, ça va ? »

- « … »

- « Severus ? »

Toujours aucune réaction : Le professeur de potion continuait à fixer l'endroit où se trouvait son fils.

- « Severus Snape répond-moi ! »

- « … »

- « SEVERUS ! »

En entendant le calme Lupin hurler, les autres professeurs détournèrent leur attention du terrain et alors que Mme Bibine sifflait la fin du match, ils observaient leur collègue Serpentard figé sur son siège.

- « SEVERUS ! » cria à nouveau Remus, cette fois-ci en l'attrapant fermement par les épaules pour le secouer.

- « I…il… c…c…c…c'est m-moi… » Balbutia le maître des potions encore sous le choc. « C'est moi… c'est moi… »

Avant que quiconque ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, il se redressa d'un bond et quitta les tribunes en courant sous le regard étonné de ses collègues.

- « Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? » s'étonna Remus, « Gaby a travaillé très dur sur ce sortilège, et on était sur depuis le début qu'il finirait par y arriver… alors je comprend qu'il soit content mais à ce point là… »

- « A mon avis, ce n'est pas tant le fait que Gabriel ait réussi à faire un patronus que la forme du patronus lui-même qui le fait réagir comme ça ! » L'interrompit McGonagall alors que le directeur, les yeux pétillant comme jamais, se levait pour rejoindre à son tour le terrain.

- « Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire Minerva ? » demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Voyons Remus, réfléchissez un peu ! Une panthère ! »

- « … »

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque de compréhension de son jeune collègue.

- « Un animal à la fois ténébreux et solitaire mais aussi courageux et protecteur envers les siens… ça ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? »

- « … si… » Répondit Remus, hésitant. « … Severus… »

- « Précisément ! »

- « Alors il est… comment l'avez-vous su ? »

- « C'est moi qui lui ai appris…. Il y a des années, quand il est devenu professeur… tout au début. On pensait que ça pourrait l'aider dans son rôle d'espion donc quand Albus a commencé à lui apprendre l'occlumentie et la légilimancie, moi, je me suis chargée de sa formation d'animagus. »

- « Sa formation d'animagus… » Fit Remus, pensif « … donc la personne en qui Gabriel met toute sa confiance… »

- « C'est son père ! Exactement ! » Répondit Minerva en se levant.

Remus eut un léger pincement au cœur en pensant que normalement, si les vrais parents d'Harry étaient encore en vie, ce serait sans doute Cornedrue, l'animagus cerf de James, qui serait apparu. Si Voldemort…

Remus secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, ne voulant pas replonger dans un passé douloureux, et suivit le professeur McGonagall qui descendait les escaliers jusqu'au terrain.

-----------------------------------------

Pendant que Minerva donnait quelques explications à Remus, Severus avait déjà rejoint Harry qui, après avoir lancé son sortilège, s'était posé sur le terrain. Dès qu'il fut prêt de son fils, il le serra plus fort que jamais contre lui, ému.

- « Je vais bien papa ! Je n'ai rien ! » Fit Harry qui se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir étouffé, pensant que son père agissait ainsi parce qu'il avait eu extrêmement peur pour lui. « Et tu as vu, les détraqueurs ne m'ont rien fait ! Je n'ai rien ressenti ! »

- « C'est parce que ce n'était pas de vrais détraqueurs ! » répondit Albus qui venait de les rejoindre en désignant les 'détraqueurs' d'un signe de tête.

Harry, que son père avait finalement consenti à reposer sur le sol, se tourna dans la direction indiquée par le directeur et vit alors l'équipe de Serpentard (Montague, Flint, Malefoy, Bletchley, Bole, Derrick et Warrington) ainsi que Crabbe, Goyle et Pucey, l'ancien poursuiveur, allongés les uns sur les autres, empêtrés dans de longues robes noires avec cagoules assorties dont ils essayaient tant bien que mal de se débarrasser.

A la façon dont ils étaient tombés, il était évident que les plus légers étaient montés sur les épaules des plus forts de façon à paraître suffisamment grand pour que la ressemblance avec les véritables créatures soit plausible.

A leurs côtés, Mme Bibine, les mains sur les hanches et une expression d'intense fureur sur le visage était en train de leur hurler sa façon de penser :

- **« UN STRATAGÈME LAMENTABLE ! UNE TENTATIVE LACHE ET ABJECTE POUR DÉSTABILISER LES JOUEURS ! … VOTRE VENGEANCE POUR VOTRE DÉFAITE LORS DU DERNIER MATCH JE SUPPOSE ! N'EST-CE PAS MONSIEUR MALEFOY ? … VOTRE DIRECTEUR DE MAISON ET LE PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE DOIVENT ÊTRE RAVIS D'UNE TELLE ATTITUDE ! J'EN SUIS PERSUADEE ! ET LAISSER MOI VOUS DIRE QUE QUELQUE SOIT LA PUNITION QU'ILS VOUS … »**

- « Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rejoigne Rolanda avant Minerva… » Fit Albus en s'éloignant pour 'intercepter' la directrice de Gryffondor avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'endroit où se tenaient les dix Serpentards et le professeur de vol. « … à elles deux, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait advenir de ces messieurs. »… « Severus…. Je m'occupe de la sentence, ne vous en faites pas ! » Termina t-il.

-

- « C'était magnifique Gaby ! Je savais bien que tu finirais par y arriver ! »

- « Merci Moony ! » répondit Harry alors que son père, encore légèrement déboussolé n'avait pas encore dit un mot.

- « Papa ça va ? » demanda Harry qui venait de remarquer l'attitude étrange de son père. « Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

- « …je… »

- « Papa ? »

- « Ne t'en fais pas, il va très bien ! Il est simplement trop heureux pour te répondre… »

Harry se tourna vers Remus, le regardant sans comprendre.

- « Tu viens de lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux dont un père puisse rêver Gabriel… »

- « … »

- « Ton patronus ! … enfin… sa forme ! » Précisa Remus en voyant qu'Harry n'avait pas saisi ce qu'il voulait dire.

- « J'EN ÉTAIS SUR ! » s'écria Harry en sautant sur son père qui le réceptionna avec plaisir. « C'est toi ! Je savais que ce serait toi ! Ça ne pouvait être que toi ! »

Sentant l'étreinte de son père se resserrer, il poursuivit, à voix basse cette fois-ci, de façon à ce que seul Severus entende :

- « C'est toi qui m'a sauvé ! Qui m'a aimé !... C'est à toi que j'ai pensé en faisant mon patronus !... C'est toi ma lueur d'espoir ! »

En entendant cela, Severus laissa échapper une larme de bonheur et chuchota un « je t'aime » à l'oreille de son fils avant de le reposer sur le sol.

- « C'est ton animal totem ou tu es animagus ? » demanda Harry qui après ces moments d'émotion venait de retrouver toute sa curiosité.

- « Je suis un animagus… non déclaré, bien entendu sinon cela ne m'aurait servi à rien. C'est Minerva qui m'a appris quand je suis devenu espion… pour m'aider à me fondre dans le décor. »

- « Tu m'apprendras ? Tu me montreras comment devenir animagus ? »

- « Promis ! » lui répondit Severus qui, maintenant remis de sa surprise, avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mme Bibine, les deux capitaines et Flitwick, qui avait fini par rejoindre ses collègues sur le terrain, allèrent se placer au centre du stade.

Le directeur se lança alors un sonorus et s'adressa à la foule :

- « COMME VOUS L'AVEZ CONSTATE, C'EST DEAN THOMAS, L'ATTRAPEUR DE GRYFFONDOR, QUI A RÉUSSI A SE SAISIR DU VIF D'OR, DONNANT AINSI LA VICTOIRE A SON ÉQUIPE. CEPENDANT, … » poursuivit-il avant que les rouges et ors ne laissent éclater leur joie « …LES EVENEMENTS DE LA FIN DU MATCH DOIVENT ÊTRE PRIS EN COMPTE. »

Un grand silence se fit dans le stade, chacun écoutant attentivement.

- « EN CE QUI CONCERNE LES ELEVES DE SERPENTARD AUTEURS DE CETTE MASCARADE, JE LEUR DONNE A CHACUN UNE SEMAINE DE RETENUE ET JE RETIRE 200 POINTS, SOIT 20 PAR PERSONNE, A LEUR MAISON. EN PLUS DE CELA, J'AJOUTERAI QUE MONSIEUR MALEFOY, AYANT DÉJÀ ÉTÉ AVERTI A PLUSIEURS REPRISES LORS DE LA PRECEDENTE RENCONTRE EN CE QUI CONCERNE SON ATTITUDE INADMISSIBLE SUR LE TERRAIN, EST DES AUJOURD'HUI EXCLU, ET CE DÉFINITIVEMENT, DE L'ÉQUIPE DE QUIDDITCH DE SERPENTARD ! »

Des sifflements et des grognements s'élevèrent des tribunes des verts et argents mais personne n'osa protester ouvertement.

- « COMME JE LE DISAIS » reprit Dumbledore, « LES EVENEMENTS DE CETTE FIN DE MATCH DOIVENT ÊTRE PRIS EN COMPTE. EN CONSÉQUENCE, APRÈS M'ÊTRE CONCERTÉ AVEC LES CHEFS DE MAISON ET LES CAPITAINES DES DEUX EQUIPES, J'AI DÉCIDÉ, AVEC LEUR ACCORD, QUE CETTE ANNÉE, LA COUPE DE QUIDDITCH REVIENDRAIT A LA FOIS A SERDAIGLE ET A GRYFFONDOR ! »

Dans les tribunes, ce fut l'explosion de joie ! En réalité, cette solution plaisait à tout le monde, que ce soit à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor, et même à Poufsouffle, puisque cela permettait de reconnaître les qualités exceptionnelles des deux équipes.

Dès la fin de l'annonce, des vagues de supporters vêtus de robes rouges ou bleues submergèrent les barrières et envahirent le terrain. Tous les joueurs furent alors hissés sur les épaules de la foule pour un tour d'honneur tandis que les professeurs regagnaient les gradins.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Dubois et Davies brandissaient la coupe de quidditch, la tenant chacun par une anse.

-------------------------------------

Ravis de cette victoire conjointe, les quatorze joueurs avaient décidé de se retrouver dans la grande salle le soir même, avec tous les élèves qui le souhaitaient, et ce, quelque soit leur maison, pour fêter le gain de la coupe.

Ils en avaient demandé l'autorisation à Dumbledore qui la leur avait bien entendu accordée immédiatement et avait même, pour récompenser cette entente entre les maisons, demandé aux elfes de maison de préparer des gâteaux et du jus de citrouille pour la soirée et levé le couvre-feu jusqu'à minuit… à condition qu'au moins deux professeurs restent pour surveiller la soirée.

Les élèves grimacèrent un peu face à cette condition mais acceptèrent quand même, ne voulant pas manquer une telle occasion de s'amuser.

-

Le dîner venait d'être servi lorsque Remus entendit une alarme résonner dans sa tête, signe qu'une ou plusieurs personnes se trouvaient actuellement dans le passage secret reliant la château à Honeydukes.

Il se pencha vers Severus qui était, comme toujours depuis leur réconciliation, assis à ses côtés et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Si quelqu'un avait regardé Severus à ce moment précis, il aurait pu voir les traits du maître des potions se durcir et son teint prendre une nuance encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux professeurs se levèrent et quittèrent la grande salle le plus discrètement possible sous le regard intrigué du directeur et de leurs collègues ainsi que celui d'un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux noirs que seule la crainte de mettre son père dans une rage folle en se mettant peut-être en danger retint de les suivre hors de la grande salle.

Une fois dans les couloirs, Severus et Remus se mirent à courir pour gagner le plus rapidement possible le deuxième étage où se trouvait la statue de la sorcière borgne qui dissimulait un des passages secrets menant à Pré-au-lard.

Ils se cachèrent à l'angle d'un mur, se tapissant dans l'ombre, de façon à être quasiment invisibles tout en ayant un champ de vision dégagé et attendirent.

- « Tu as placé l'alarme à quel endroit ? » demanda Severus à Remus en chuchotant. « Tu es certain qu'il n'a pas pu sortir avant qu'on arrive ? »

- « Aucune chance… Le signal se déclanche dès que l'on ouvre la trappe à l'autre bout du tunnel. Alors que se soit sous forme humaine ou sous forme canine, vu la longueur du souterrain, il n'a pas pu arriver ici avant nous. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace d'un intrus et Severus commençait à perdre patience.

- « Tu es sur que… »

- « Attend ! » le coupa Remus, « L'alarme vient de se déclancher à nouveau ! »

- « Il aurait fait demi-tour ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… attendons encore un peu et si personne n'apparaît, on ira voir… »

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, temps que les deux hommes passèrent dans un silence tendu, ils entendirent un léger crissement, signe que le passage de la sorcière venait de s'ouvrir, puis virent deux formes apparemment masculines en sortir.

Les deux professeurs attendirent que le passage soir refermé pour être certains que toute retraite serait impossible puis jaillirent de leur cachette, baguette pointée devant eux, un sortilège d'immobilisation au bord des lèvres.

- « Sortez immédiatement de là ! » fit Severus de sa voix la plus froide.

- « Et ne faites rien d'inconsidéré ! » ajouta Remus sur le même ton.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'à la place de Sirius Black et de son complice … enfin… supposé complice, apparurent deux têtes rousses :

Fred et Georges Weasley, les bras chargés de sachets de bièraubeurres et de sucreries diverses se tenaient à présent devant eux, affichant un air presque apeuré, ne s'attendant pas à une réaction si virulente s'ils se faisaient prendre en flagrant délit de non respect du règlement.

Réprimant immédiatement le sort qu'ils étaient sur le point de lancer, les deux professeurs baissèrent leur baguette en poussant un soupire à la fois soulagé et agacé.

- « Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » gronda Severus.

- « Comment avez-vous découvert ce passage ? » demanda au même moment Remus.

- « Euh… nous… hum… » Bégaya George en montrant les énormes sachets qu'il tenait.

- « On a fait quelques provisions pour la fête… » Expliqua Fred.

- « Et COMMENT avez-vous découvert ce passage ? »

- « Heu… par hasard… » Essaya George. « … on est tombé dessus par hasard un jour en nous cachant de Rusard… »

Cette explication était bien entendu peu crédible étant donné qu'un mot de passe était nécessaire pour ouvrir l'entrée du souterrain et les jumeaux surent immédiatement, aux regards que leur lancèrent les deux professeurs que ni l'un ni l'autre ne les avait cru.

Ils furent donc franchement étonnés de voir que, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, les deux adultes ne leur posèrent pas plus de question et ne semblaient pas vraiment en colère mais plutôt ennuyés.

- « Aller… filez dans la grande salle tous les deux ! Le dîner doit être sur le point de se terminer ! »

- « Merci professeur Snape ! » firent les deux garçons, ravis de ne pas recevoir de punition.

- « Oh !... une dernière chose ! » lança Severus alors que les deux Gryffondors s'éloignaient. « Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Et je ne veux plus que vous utilisiez ce passage ! Si moi ou un autre professeur vous y reprend, ce sera deux semaines de retenues avec M Rusard ! »

Fred et George répondirent d'un vague mouvement de tête et s'éclipsèrent rapidement, ne souhaitant pas faire perdre plus de points à leur maison.

Alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle du couloir, ils entendirent le professeur de potion lancer d'un ton dégoulinant de sarcasmes :

- « Personne ne l'a jamais découvert à part vous ! … N'est ce pas Lupin ? »

---------------------------------------------

La soirée fut un véritable succès. Tous les participants prirent un immense plaisir à rire et s'amuser sans se soucier d'autre chose que de dévorer un maximum de sucreries et de gâteaux tout en évitant les 'bonbons surprises' que Fred et George (avec la collaboration plus ou moins secrète de Harry) avaient décidé de tester ce soir là.

Ainsi, malgré toutes les précautions que les élèves prirent, il ne fut pas rare de voir quelqu'un se transformer pour quelques secondes en lapin, en canari, ou même changer de couleur, puis reprendre forme normale sous les rires des autres étudiants. Même la présence de Severus et Minerva, pourtant connus comme les plus stricts professeurs du collège (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Dumbledore les avait choisi pour surveiller la soirée), n'entama pas la bonne humeur puisque les deux enseignant se contentèrent de s'installer dans un coin de la salle pour bavarder et jetant un coup d'œil aux jeunes de temps à autre.

A minuit, Minerva et Severus mirent fin aux festivités et renvoyèrent chaque maison dans leurs quartiers respectifs en demandant aux préfets de prendre en charge leurs camarades.

Harry, que la présence de son père n'avait pas gêné le moins du monde s'était lui aussi amusé comme un fou. C'est donc épuisé mais d'excellente humeur qu'il alla se coucher ce soir là.

-

Le lendemain, tout en prenant leur déjeuner, Severus et Harry discutèrent de la journée de la veille.

- « Alors papa, qu'est ce que tu as pensé des crèmes canari ? » questionna Harry qui, bien entendu, avait informé son père du projet des jumeaux, ne voulant pas faire une chose aussi 'importante' dans son dos.

- « Très réussi ! Mais j'avoue que je préfère les lapins… surtout au goût ! » Répondit Severus qui, la veille, avait eu 'la chance' de se transformer en ces deux animaux.

- « Je sais… tu préfères le chocolat ! Les jumeaux aussi d'ailleurs… mais il fallait bien que je penses à ceux qui préfèrent la vanille ! »

- « En parlant de tes 'associés'… est ce que, par hasard, tu saurais comment ils ont découvert des passages secrets que le directeur lui-même ne connaît pas ? »

- « C'est bien possible… » Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire « Qu'est ce que tu me donnes en échange de cette information ultra confidentielle ? »

- « Je croyais avoir un fils à Serdaigle, et pas à Serpentard ! » lui fit remarquer Severus et levant un sourcil amusé.

- « Certes, certes… Cependant, père, je souhaiterai vous rappeler que le choixpeau à bien faillit m'y envoyer par deux fois ! Et que de plus, votre appartenance à cette maison a sans doute fortement influencé ma pauvre personne ! » Répliqua Harry d'un ton guindé qui fit sourire Severus.

- « Dans ce cas, fils » fit Severus en entrant dans le jeu d'Harry, « J'ose espérer que la dernière part de tarte à la mélasse, qui, si je ne m'abuse, est votre dessert favoris, me suffira pour obtenir les informations que vous détenez. »

- « Moui… je penses que ça suffira ! » répondit Harry en s'emparant du dessert d'un air gourmand.

- « Alors ? » demanda Severus après quelques minutes alors qu'Harry, faisant mine d'avoir totalement occulté la première question de son père, se concentrait sur sa part de tarte.

- « La patience est une vertu papa ! … Tu devrais le savoir pourtant vu que tu me le rappelles au moins une fois par semaine ! » Lança Harry, taquin.

- « Et qui a dit que j'étais vertueux ? » fit Severus sur le même ton.

- « … Dans le livre des maraudeurs qu'ils ont trouvés dans le bureau de Rusard. » consentit finalement à répondre Harry avant de lui expliquer, dans les grandes lignes, le contenu de l'ouvrage qu'il avait lui-même eu l'occasion de lire à plusieurs reprises.

- « Il me semblait bien avoir déjà vu certaines de leurs blagues quelque part… » Marmonna Severus.

- « Et tu en a même fait les frais… comme la fois ou tu t'es retrouvé à crier 'vive Gryffondor' au milieu de la grande salle ! »

- « Comment est ce que tu… » Commença Severus, certain de ne jamais lui avoir parlé de cet épisode.

- « A chacun de leur coup, ils ont noté qui avait été les victimes de leur blague. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai interdit aux jumeaux de refaire ce genre de choses à qui que ce soit ! »

Severus lui fit un petit sourire plein de fierté pour le récompenser de cette décision puis lui demanda :

- « Est-ce que Remus est au courant ? »

- « Non ! » fit Harry en rigolant. « Et ne lui dit pas ! On lui prépare une petite surprise pour la fin de l'année !... rien de bien méchant, rassures-toi… juste pour lui rappeler le bon vieux temps ! Fred et George attendent d'ailleurs avec impatience le moment de prendre un maraudeur à son propre piège ! » (Fred et George savent que Remus était un maraudeur car ils ont entendu Harry l'appeler Moony. Ils ont donc immédiatement fait le rapprochement et n'ont eu qu'à lui demander confirmation lors de l'une de leur réunion).

* * *

A suivre... 


	34. Hermione se déchaine

**Désollée pour le retard dans la publication... j'essayerai de poster la suite dans les temps, c'est promis. (D'ailleurs je vous rappelle que si vous tuez ou torturez l'auteur pour son retard, la suite ne viendra jamais ! lol !)**

**lafolledu2°:**si Severus garde un peu de retenue pendant le match de quidditch c'est qu'il reste quand même un serpentard... donc fondre en larme (de joie) devant toute l'école...

PS :T'as vu j'ai réussi à poster ! T'auras pas besoin de me frapper lundi ! Gros bisou et bon week-end !

**Bijouf :**je suis ravie que tu aimes la relation entre Gaby et Severus.

**petite grenouille :** en fait il y a **75 chapitres** de prévus... soit encore 33,5 à écrire !

**Touraz, lyly, NEPHERIA :**merci pour la review

**adenoïde : **c'est vrai que Drago va avoir du mal à digérer son exclusion ! (Par contre non, Severus n'est pas son parrain)

* * *

**Chapitre 34 :**

**Hermione se déchaîne**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées sans que rien de notable ne vienne perturber les occupants du château.

L'état d'euphorie dans lequel la majeure partie des élèves avaient été plongée après la victoire conjointe de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle pour la coupe de quidditch avait duré plus d'une semaine. Même la météo avait, semblait-il, voulu se mêler à la fête puisque, depuis le match, le ciel était dégagé de tout nuage et que la température avait augmenté petit à petit pour atteindre un très agréable 19°C deux semaines avant les vacances de Pâques.

Malheureusement pour les élèves, Dumbledore n'avait pas pour autant levé les mesures de sécurité qu'il avait imposé après l'intrusion de Sirius Black, ce qui limitait leurs balades dans le parc en soirée et obligeait un professeur à rester dans le parc pour veiller sur les élèves. Malgré tout, nombreux étaient ceux qui, profitant de la température clémente, allaient s'installer près du lac pour discuter ou faire quelques devoirs ou révisions, en particulier les cinquièmes et les septièmes années qui, d'ici quelques mois, devraient passer leurs BUSE et leurs ASPIC. Dans un sens, ceux-ci étaient même contents qu'un professeur soit en permanence dans le parc puisque cela leur permettait de leur demander des précisions sur les points qu'ils n'avaient pas compris, facilitant ainsi leurs révisions.

-

Le vendredi précédant les vacances, lorsque Harry et ses amis se rendirent en cours de soins aux créatures magiques, ils furent surpris de ne pas trouver Hagrid les attendant comme d'habitude devant sa cabane. A sa place se tenait une vielle sorcière aux cheveux gris coupés courts et au long menton recourbé, vêtue d'une robe couleur terre.

- « Dépêchez-vous ! Ça fait cinq minutes que la cloche a sonné ! » Aboya t-elle tandis que les élèves s'approchaient d'elle.

- « Qui c'est ? » demanda Ron à Harry entre ses dents.

- « J'en sais rien… » Souffla discrètement Harry.

- « Je suis le professeur Gobe-Planche. » Poursuivit la femme une fois que tous les élèves furent présents. « Et c'est moi qui assurerai provisoirement les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. »

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Terry en levant la main. « Où est Hagrid ? »

- « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! » Répondit le professeur d'un ton brusque. « Il devrait normalement être de retour après les vacances. Vous n'avez rien besoin de savoir de plus ! »

Un rire déplaisant retentit à côté des cinq amis. Ils se retournèrent et purent remarquer que les Serpentards, installés un peu à part des autres maisons, discutaient entre eux à voix basse en gloussant et en ricanant.

- « Par ici, s'il vous plait ! » dit le professeur en prenant la direction de l'enclot dans lequel Hagrid leur avait présenté les hippogriffes. « Suivez-moi ! »

Après un dernier coup d'œil à la cabane de Hagrid, dont seule la fumée qui sortait de la cheminée laissait penser que la maison n'était pas vide malgré ses rideaux tirés, Harry et ses amis emboîtèrent le pas au reste de la classe jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt.

Au milieu de l'enclot, attachée à un arbre à l'aide d'une fine cordelette à l'aspect soyeux se tenait une superbe licorne à la robe immaculée et aux sabots dorés.

A sa vue, la plupart des filles, et même certaines venant de la maison Serpentard, poussèrent un petit cri admiratif, s'extasiant devant la beauté et la prestance de l'animal.

Voyant du monde s'approcher, l'animal commença à frapper le sol d'un air inquiet en faisant tournoyer sa longue crinière argentée.

- « Les filles, mettez-vous au premier rang ! Les garçons, restez derrière, près de la barrière. Et surtout ne vous approchez pas trop d'elle ! Et vous non plus les filles ! Je vous rappelle que les licornes sont des créatures extrêmement sensibles. Donc même si elles préfèrent la délicatesse féminine et qu'il leur arrive d'accepter certains garçon dont l'âme est particulièrement pure, je préfèrerai que tout le monde reste à distance aujourd'hui. »

Dès que tous les élèves furent installés, le professeur Gobe-Planche fit face à la licorne puis s'approcha d'elle tout doucement, sans la quitter des yeux, pour ne pas l'effrayer encore plus.

Une fois à côté d'elle, elle avança la main sans aucun geste brusque et lui caressa délicatement la tête, comme pour la rassurer.

Quand l'animal fut calmé, elle commença son cours :

- « Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons ici une licorne adulte, facilement reconnaissable à sa robe d'un blanc pure, couleur qu'elles ne prennent qu'à sept ans. Les poulains ont par contre une robe couleur d'or pur qui devient argentée vers deux ans. Leur corne quant à elle pousse vers quatre ans et est beaucoup plus longue chez les mâles que chez … »

Bien que le cours soit très instructif, cinq personnes au moins ne s'intéressaient absolument pas à ce que le professeur racontait.

- « Qu'est ce que vous croyez qu'il est arrivé à Hagrid ? » demanda Ron à voix basse. « Vous pensez qu'il est malade ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… » Répondit Hermione sur le même ton. « Il n'était pas au petit déjeuner ce matin mais hier soir, il avait l'air d'aller très bien… »

- « Il avait peut-être simplement quelque chose d'important à faire… » Suggéra Terry.

- « Peut être… » Fit Hermione, pensive.

- « Et toi Gaby ? Tu en penses quoi ? » Questionna Neville. « Ton père ne t'a parlé de rien ? Il ne t'avait pas prévenu qu'il serait absent ? »

- « Non… mais comme hier soir et ce matin on a mangé à la maison, on n'a vu personne. Alors, il n'était peut-être pas encore au courant quand je l'ai quitté pour aller en cours. Je lui demanderai ce soir ; il saura peut-être… »

- « Vous écoutez un peu là-bas ? » lança soudain le professeur Gobe-Planche qui venait de s'apercevoir que le petit groupe ne faisait pas attention à elle.

Préférant ne pas se mettre ce nouveau professeur à dos, les cinq compères cessèrent là leur conversation et se concentrèrent sur le cours, écoutant le professeur énumérer d'une voix forte les nombreuses propriétés magiques des licornes et expliquer l'usage que font les sorciers de leurs cornes et leurs crins ainsi que la particularité de leur sang. Apparemment, durant leur discussion, ils avaient raté tout ce qui concernait leurs habitudes de vie, leur nourriture et leur habitat.

----------------------------------------

- « Il faut reconnaître que ce cours était bien plus intéressant que ceux que nous a fait Hagrid depuis l'incident avec l'hippogriffe. » fit Hermione alors que tous retournaient vers le château.

… et aux murmures enthousiastes qu'ils entendaient autour d'eux, ils surent qu'elle n'était pas la seule à penser ça.

- « C'est vrai que ça nous change des veracrasses ! » Ajouta Neville. « Je commençais à en avoir assez de les gaver de salade moi ! »

- « N'empêche, je me demande quand même ce qu'il peut bien avoir… » Dit Terry, pensif.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur de Drago Malefoy et de ses amis qui discutaient près de l'escalier de marbre menant au château. Si on en croyait les rires et les gloussements qui fusaient du groupe, leur conversation devait être hilarante.

Les voyant arriver, le Serpentard eut un sourire carnassier et de sa voix traînante, poursuivit l'histoire qu'il était en train de raconter, parlant simplement un peu plus fort afin que les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors qui approchaient puissent l'entendre.

- « … a du être informé hier soir après le dîner. Dans la lettre que père m'a envoyé ce matin, il me disait que toutes les personnes concernées venaient de recevoir la date et l'heure de l'exécution. … Je suis sur que c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là aujourd'hui ! A l'heure qu'il est, je parie qu'il est en train de pleurer ou de se saouler en pensant à sa stupide bestiole ! »

A ces mots, les rires s'intensifièrent.

- « … Dommage que père n'ait rien pu faire pour se débarrasser aussi de ce stupide gros balourd ! »

Pour Hermione, c'était les paroles de trop !

Lâchant les affaires qu'elle tenait dans les bras et son sac, elle s'avança d'un pas rapide et décidé vers Malefoy et, ne laissant à personne le temps de l'arrêter ou de dire quoi que ce soit, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces.

Le coup fut tellement puissant que le blond vacilla sous le choc.

Hermione s'apprêtait à recommencer lorsque Harry, l'ayant rejointe, lui attrapa la main.

- « Arrête Hermione, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! »

- « Laisse-moi Gaby ! » répliqua Hermione, énervée, en se dégageant brusquement de la prise de son ami tandis que tous ceux qui avaient assisté au cours de soins aux créatures magiques la regardaient bouche bée donner une deuxième gifle au Serpentard.

- « Ne t'avise plus jamais de traiter Hagrid ou qui que ce soit d'autre comme ça ! » lui cracha t-elle à la figure avant de faire demi-tour pour récupérer ses affaires puis gravir d'un pas rageur les marches jusqu'au hall d'entrée sous le regard toujours incrédule de ses condisciples.

--------------------------------------

- « Est-ce que l'un de vous deux a vu Hermione ? » demanda Ron à Harry et Terry en les rejoignant dans le parc pour la pause de 15h.

- « Non… pas depuis l'incident avec Malefoy … pourquoi ? »

- « Parce qu'elle n'est pas venu en cours de sortilège ! » répondit Neville.

- « Vous ne pensez quand même pas que Malefoy aurait pu… » Commença Terry d'un air anxieux.

- « Non… » Le coupa Harry d'un ton qu'il essayait vainement de rendre sur. « Je suis sur qu'elle va très bien ! Elle devait avoir besoin de se calmer, c'est tout…vous avez été voir à la bibliothèque ? C'est toujours là qu'elle se réfugie…. »

- « Oui. » Fit Neville. « Mais elle n'y était pas ! »

- « Heu… et dans votre salle commune ?... Dans son dortoir ? » Demanda Harry à présent lui aussi vraiment inquiet.

- « Non… » Murmura Ron avant de partir en courant en direction de la tour de Gryffondor, les trois autres garçons à ses trousses.

Ils passèrent devant les trolls, qui regardèrent les deux Serdaigles d'un sale œil, sachant qu'ils n'avaient normalement rien à faire là, mais les laissèrent quand même passer. Ron chuchota le mot de passe à la grosse dame et ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la salle commune des rouges et ors avant même que le tableau soit complètement ouvert….

… et poussèrent un soupire de soulagement.

Hermione était bien là, assise dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée, un gros livre d'arithmancie ouvert sur les genoux.

Ils s'approchèrent d'elle et s'aperçurent qu'elle était profondément endormie.

Pleinement rassurés, ils se laissèrent enfin tous les quatre tomber dans le canapé le plus proche, essoufflés d'avoir traversé le château au pas de course.

Une fois qu'ils eurent récupéré, Terry, qui était le plus proche d'Hermione se pencha vers elle et la secoua légèrement par l'épaule pour la réveiller.

- « Qu…quoi… ? » balbutia Hermione et se redressant brusquement, l'air affolée. « C'est déjà l'heure ? Qu'est ce qu'on a comme cours mainten… Terry ? Gaby ? Vous ne devriez pas être ici ! C'est la salle commune des Gryffondor ! Si un préfet ou un professeur vous voit vous aller avoir… »

- « On te cherchait ! » répondit Harry sans la laisser terminer, sentant que dans le cas contraire, ils en auraient pour des heures avant de pouvoir en placer une. « Ron et Neville nous ont dit que tu avais manqué le cours du professeur Flitwick alors on s'est inquiété et… »

- « QUOI ? Oh non ! » S'exclama Hermione. « C'est pas possible ! Non mais quelle idiote ! J'ai oublié d'y aller ! »

- « Oublié ? Toi, Hermione Jane Granger, tu as 'oublié' d'aller en cours ? » S'étonna Terry.

- « Je n'arrive pas à y croire… » Gémit Hermione en se prenant la tête à deux mains alors qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu les paroles de son ami. « Le professeur Flitwick devait être furieux contre moi !... En plus je suis sur que j'ai raté quelque chose de très important… le cours était sur quoi ? » Demanda t-elle inquiète.

- « Sur les sortilèges d'allégresse. » répondit Neville. « D'ailleurs je crois que c'est le cours le plus agréable qu'on n'ait jam… »

- « QUOI ?... Je n'ai quand même pas manqué **ce** cours ?! Je suis sure qu'on va les avoir aux examens ! Le professeur Flitwick l'avait bien laissé entendre ! »

- « Aller Hermione… c'est pas si grave… » Fit Harry pour la rassurer. « En plus, c'est pas très compliqué, il ne m'a fallu qu'une demi-heure pour les maîtriser parfaitement ! »

- « Ouais… enfin, tout le monde n'a pas tes capacités Gaby… » Lui chuchota discrètement Neville.

- « Je te montrerais comment faire si tu veux. » poursuivit Harry. « Ou sinon, tu n'as qu'à aller voir le profes… »

- « Tout ça c'est à cause de Malefoy ! » fulmina la jeune fille sans faire attention à la proposition de son ami. « Il m'avait mise tellement en colère que je ne savais plus en j'en étais ! »

- « Tu sais quoi Hermione ? » dit Ron très sérieusement en regardant l'énorme livre d'arithmancie que la jeune fille avait laissé tomber sur le tapis en se réveillant. « Je crois que tu travailles trop ! Beaucoup trop ! En plus, tu es toujours la dernière à monter te coucher et la première à te lever le matin… même le dimanche tu es debout à sept heures !... »

- « Tu sais Hermione… Ron n'a pas tout à fait tort… » Ajouta Harry. « Si tu voulais arrêter une ou deux matières, je suis sur que... »

- « Certainement pas ! » protesta Hermione. « Et puis, ça te va bien à toi de dire ça Gaby ! Avec tous les cours que tu fais en plus avec ton père et le professeur Lupin ! »

- « Mais ce n'est pas pareille Hermione ! Déjà, comme je n'ai pas de cours de potion, j'ai des heures de libre pour faire mes devoirs sans être obligé de veiller jusqu'à minuit ! Et en plus, comme tu l'as dit, c'est mon père qui me donne ces cours alors quand je suis fatigué, je lui demande simplement d'y aller doucement ou d'annuler la séance ! »

Hermione haussa les épaules, voulant par là dire que son ami avait tort et que son entraînement à lui devait être bien plus fatiguant que ses cours à elle puis se leva pour rassembler ses affaires.

- « Il faut que j'ailles voir le professeur Flitwick… Je dois m'excuser d'avoir manquer son cours et lui demander s'il peut… »

- « Désolé de bouleverser tes projets Hermione…. » fit Ron en retenant son amie par la main alors que celle-ci passait devant lui dans le but de sortir de la salle commune. « … mais ça devra attendre ! On a cours de divination dans cinq minutes ! »

--------------------------------

- « Tu ne vas jamais me croire ! » lança Terry alors qu'Harry s'asseyait à ses côtés pour le dîner.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Hermione… »

- « Et bien quoi Hermione ? » demanda distraitement Harry en se saisissant du verre de jus de citrouille que son ami lui avait servi.

- « Elle a abandonné les cous de divination ! »

- « Q…hein ?! » fit Harry en s'étouffant à moitié « Tu plaisantes ? »

- « Non, c'est vrai ! »

- « J'arrive pas à y croire…Il y a quelques heures, elle m'aurait presque étranglé quand je lui ai suggéré d'arrêter certains cours et là, elle arrête la divination ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle a changé d'avis ? »

- « A cause… ou grâce, tout dépends du point de vue… à Trelawney ! »

- « J'aurai du m'en douter ! Qu'est ce que cette 'diseuse de mauvaise aventure' a encore fait… enfin… dit ? »

- « Et bien,… on a commencé le cours sur la lecture des boules de cristal… » Expliqua Terry « D'après elle, il fallait qu'on soit très attentif à cela car 'les signes du destin' l'avaient informé que notre examen de fin d'année porterait sur ça. »

- « Ridicule ! » marmonna Harry entre deux fourchettes de tourte à la viande, toute son attention portée sur son ami. « C'est elle qui choisi le thème de l'examen ! »

- « Exactement ce qu'a dit Hermione ! » pouffa celui-ci avant de poursuivre. « Elle nous a ensuite expliqué à quel point lire l'avenir dans le cristal était un art difficile, et qu'il fallait par conséquent 'détendre notre perception consciente et nos yeux externes pour ouvrir notre conscience supérieur !' »

- « Heu… c'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ? »

- « Aucune idée…c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'ai retenu ! Mais d'après elle, on y parvient à force de patience et de relaxation. De toute façon, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un voit quelque chose dès la première séance. Si tu avais vu la tête de Ron et Neville ! Ils riaient tellement face à ses explications qu'ils ont presque du s'enfoncer leur poing dans la bouche pour ne pas qu'elle les entende ! Et Hermione… »

- « Laisse-moi deviner… elle poussait de longs soupires exaspérés ? »

- « Tout juste. Après qu'elle en eut fini avec son charabia, Trelawney nous a distribué à chacun une boulle de cristal et nous a demandé de chercher à voir les présages qui allaient se dessiner dans les volutes de fumée… autant te dire qu'on a eu beau regarder, on n'a rien vu d'autre qu'un épais brouillard blanc !... Après environ une demi-heure, Trelawney s'est approchée de notre table et a 'généreusement' demandé à Ron s'il voulait de l'aide pour interpréter les signes du destin. »

- « Il n'a quand même pas dit oui ?! »

- « Bien sur que si ! » fit Terry avec un sourire en coin « Il ne voulait surtout pas manquer ça ! Comme d'habitude, elle nous a fait son numéro : voix mystérieuse… sinistros… présages de mort… yeux larmoyants…etcetera… et contrairement à d'habitude, Hermione n'a pas pu se retenir et a éclater de rire ! »

- « J'la comprend ! » répliqua Harry, amusé. « Elle est tellement ridicule quand elle fait ça ! Elle m'a fait le coup l'autre jour ! J'allais à la bibliothèque et manque de chance, je suis tombé sur elle dans les couloirs. Elle s'est approchée de moi sans me quitter des yeux et brusquement, elle m'a balancé d'une voix bizarre une espèce de prophétie ou je ne sais quoi !... pff… comme si elle était vraiment capable de prédire quelque chose ! »

- « Tiens, elle ne nous l'a encore jamais faite celle-là ! Elle prend toujours une voix éthérée et un air mystérieux quand elle 'voit' quelque chose … » fit Terry, pensif.

- « Elle a sans doute voulu tester une nouvelle technique pour voir si elle était efficace ! » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Alors ? Et après, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

- « Heu… j'en étais où ? »

- « A Hermione qui éclate de rire ! »

- « Ah oui … Donc, Hermione a éclaté de rire. Trelawney s'est alors tournée vers elle avec un air scandalisé et lui a dit qu'elle troublait les vibrations de la clairvoyance. Tu t'imagines bien qu'elle n'a réussi qu'à faire rire Hermione un peu plus ! »

- « J' m'en doute ! »

- « Comme ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté, elle a annoncé que de toute évidence, Hermione n'avait aucun don pour la divination… qu'elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi terre à terre…qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de se servir de son troisième œil… qu'elle n'était bonne qu'à se plonger dans ses livres… »

- « Ouille ! Elle a frappé juste où il ne fallait pas ! S'attaquer à une chose aussi sacrée pour Hermione… terrible erreur ! » Fit Harry faussement navré pour le professeur.

- « Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Hermione a aussitôt cessé de rire et lui a lancé un regard assassin avant de ranger ses affaires et de se lever pour sortir. Elle a ouvert la trappe d'un coup de pied, puis elle est revenue sur ses pas, a pris sa boule de cristal et l'a balancée par terre aux pieds de Trelawney avant de partir sans ajouter un seul mot ! »

- « Mais elle a mangé du tigre aujourd'hui ou quoi ? » rigola Harry.

- « J'en sais rien… » Répondit Terry, mort de rire. « En tout cas, j'espère pour Malefoy qu'elle ne l'a pas croisé dans les couloirs sinon je crois qu'il n'a pas du échapper à sa troisième gifle ! »

----------------------------------------

Les vacances de Pâques commencèrent le lendemain. En raison du peu de libertés que leur octroyaient les mesures de sécurité de Dumbledore, une grande majorité des élèves avaient choisi de rentrer chez eux. C'est donc un Poudlard express pratiquement plein qui quitta la gare de Pré-au-lard en direction de Londres.

De leur côté, Harry et Severus avaient eux aussi décidé de profiter de ces deux semaines pour rentrer chez eux.

La veille au soir, Harry avait pu questionner son père au sujet de Hagrid et avait eu confirmation que celui-ci venait bien de recevoir la date de l'exécution de Buck, qui avait été fixée au premier mai. Malheureusement pour l'hippogriffe, Lucius Malefoy avait si bien manipulé les jurés qu'aucun recours ni appel ne seraient possibles, malgré les efforts conjoints de Dumbledore et de Hagrid qui avaient tout fait pour sauver l'animal.

Harry avait eu le temps d'en parler à ses amis avant leur départ pour Londres et c'est donc l'esprit et le cœur un peu plus lourd que ceux-ci se séparèrent à la descente du train.

-

Les élèves de troisième année n'avaient jamais eu autant de travail à faire en aussi peu de temps, chaque professeur leur ayant donné un voir deux devoirs à rendre à la rentrée.

Harry, qui pourtant en avait fait le plus possible avant de quitter le château, mit quand même trois jours de travail acharné pour les finir. Et encore ! Lui, contrairement à ses condisciples, n'avait pas à rédiger les cinq rouleaux de parchemin que son père avait exigé de chacun de ses étudiants !

Le côté positif de ces trois longues et harassantes journées, c'est que le temps ensoleillé et doux lui avait permis de s'installer dans le jardin pour travailler, ce qui avait rendu ses longues dissertations beaucoup plus agréables à faire.

Une fois tout son travail scolaire achevé, Harry décida d'organiser le reste de ses vacances en fonction des cours qu'il voulait prendre avec son père… et au vu de tout ce qu'il voulait faire, on ne pouvait plus vraiment appeler cette période 'vacances' !

Il avait en effet décidé de consacrer ses matinées au programme de cinquième année qu'il voulait, si possible, boucler, et de réserver ses après-midi pour la pratique des sortilèges informulés et sa formation d'animagus, à raison de deux heures par jour pour chacune de ces deux matières.

… Ce fut d'ailleurs de ce côté-là qu'il y eut quelques divergences entre lui et son père !

…

- « Papa ? » demanda Harry à son père qui, installé dans un confortable fauteuil, était plongé dans un vieux grimoire sur les herbes médicinales qu'il avait déniché quelques temps auparavant dans une petite boutique de brocante du chemin de traverse.

- « Oui mon cœur ? » répondit Severus en levant les yeux de son livre. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Tu te souviens que tu m'avais dit que j'aurais le droit d'apprendre les sortilèges informulés quand je serai capable de faire un patronus corporel ? »

- « Bien sur ! Je suis vieux mais pas encore gâteux ! » Fit Severus, faussement vexé, du haut de ses 33 ans.

- « Et que tu m'aiderais à devenir animagus ? »

- « Oui… Où est ce que tu veux en venir ? » Demanda t-il soudain à Harry en refermant son livre. « Qu'est ce que tu mijotes ? »

- « Et bien voilà ! » fit Harry en sortant un parchemin de sa poche avant de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. « Comme j'ai fini de faire mes devoir, je me suis préparé un programme de vacances ! Regarde ! » Lança t-il en plaçant le papier sous le nez de son père. « Je me lève à 9 heures… je prend mon petit déjeuner… et je continue le programme de cinquième année jusqu'à midi. A 13 heures, on recommence avec la pratique des sortilèges informulés… à 15 heures, on fait une pose pour le goûter, … et après, on enchaîne avec ma formation animagus jusqu'au dîner, ce qui nous laisse la soirée pour travailler sur des potions et… »

- « Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! » Fit Severus à la fois amusé par l'enthousiasme de son fils et agacé. « Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, Gaby, tu es en vacances ! Et pas dans un camps de formation pour aurors ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reposer un peu ! »

- « M… »

- « Il est hors de question que tu passes tes journées à t'entraîner ! »

- « Mais papa… »

- « Non Gaby ! Ce n'est pas négociable ! Alors pas la peine de discuter !... Et cesse tout de suite de me faire ces yeux là, cette fois-ci, ça ne marchera pas !... »

- « … »

- « Tu vas prendre du temps pour te reposer et te détendre, un point c'est tout ! »

- « S'il te pl… »

- « Gabriel ça suffit !... Et de toute façon, je te rappelle que tu n'as pas le droit de faire de magie en dehors de l'école ! Donc, pour les sortilèges informulés, tu attendras qu'on retourne à Poudlard ! »

Severus poursuivit, d'un ton toujours aussi sévère, ne laissant pas à Harry le temps de protester.

- « Je suis d'accord pour que l'on continue les cours théoriques de cinquième année le matin si tu veux et pour que l'après-midi, on passe deux heures sur ta formation d'animagus mais c'est tout !... Si ça te fait plaisir, on pourra travailler sur quelques potions en soirée mais je veux que le reste du temps, tu le passes à t'amuser et à te reposer ! »

- « Bon… très bien… » Finit pas accepter Harry, voyant qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause cette fois-ci. « Mais on commencera les informulés dès qu'on sera rentré au château ! »

- « Si tu veux… » Soupira Severus, sachant très bien que son fils n'en démordrait pas et qu'il ne le laisserait donc pas tranquille tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas appris cette forme de magie. « En plus tu as de la chance, ce que je vais t'apprendre d'ici là devrait beaucoup t'aider ! »

- « C'est vrai ? Comment ? Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? » Interrogea Harry, impatient de s'y mettre.

- « Et bien… avant de penser à pouvoir devenir animagus, il faut apprendre à connaître sa magie et à la canaliser. Donc, c'est ce que je vais t'apprendre à faire ! Mais pour le moment… » fit Severus en s'extirpant de son fauteuil, « si tu venais m'aider à planter cet horrible rosier bleu fluo que Pomona m'a donné, parce que **tu** regardais les siens avec envie à chaque fois que tu passais près des serres ? »

- « OK ! »

- « Non mais franchement Gaby … Ne me dis pas que tu les trouves belles ? »

- « Si ! » répondit Harry. « D'ailleurs, est ce qu'on peut les mettre au milieu du jardin ? Comme ça, elles auront toute la place qu'il faut pour s'étendre ! »

- « Si ça peut te faire plaisir… » Bougonna Severus en entraînant son fils avec lui dans le jardin « Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour m'occuper de ces horreurs ! »

----------------------------------------

Finalement, après la première journée d'entraînement, Harry remercia Merlin que son père ait tenu à alléger le programme qu'il s'était fixé ! Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi fatigué depuis très longtemps ! Et heureusement que son père lui avait assuré qu'avec la pratique, il se fatiguerait beaucoup moins parce que sinon, il était sur qu'il serait mort d'épuisement avant d'avoir pu devenir animagus !

La première étape, qu'il venait de débuter, consistait, comme son père le lui avait dit, à apprendre à connaître sa magie et à la canaliser. Pour se faire, son père lui avait expliqué qu'il devait se détendre au maximum et se plonger en lui-même afin de ressentir la magie qui parcourait la main qui tenait sa baguette. Une fois qu'il l'aurait repérée, il devrait la suivre jusqu'à sa source qui devait normalement se présenter comme une sphère colorée et lumineuse. (Severus lui avait appris que la sienne était bleue avec quelques nuances de gris)

Après cela, il devrait apprendre à diriger sa magie afin qu'elle circule en lui en formant des sortes de canaux d'énergie qui irrigueraient l'ensemble de son corps.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, canaliser ainsi sa magie lui permettrait aussi d'améliorer sa puissance mentale et ses capacités de concentration ce qui, comme son père le lui avait dit, allait beaucoup l'aider pour pratiquer les sortilèges informulés.

La deuxième étape, qu'il ne pourrait débuter qu'une fois qu'il connaîtrait parfaitement sa magie, consistait à appeler à lui son animal totem.

Pour se faire, il devrait plonger en lui, au cœur de sa magie, et réciter une formule runique signifiant plus ou moins :

_**Toi qui vis à l'intérieur de moi, **_

_**Viens à moi, **_

_**Entends mon appel,**_

_**Afin que de toi j'apprenne,**_

_**Afin que de deux nous ne formions plus qu'un,**_

_**Que toi deviennes moi,**_

_**Et moi devienne toi,**_

_**Pour qu'il ne reste que nous.**_

Après cela, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à attendre que son animal se manifeste, ce qui, en général, se produisait pendant le sommeil, et à apprendre à le connaître avant de pouvoir tenter la transformation. Cette étape était la plus longue puisque l'animal totem mettait parfois des mois, voir des années à se montrer et qu'il fallait presque autant de temps pour apprendre tout ce qui le concernait.

Mais ce n'est pas ce détail qui allait décourager Harry !... et puis de toute façon, il n'en était pas encore là ! D'après Severus, il lui faudrait encore au moins trois semaines de travail quotidien avant d'être seulement capable de percevoir parfaitement sa magie et encore un mois ou deux avant de pouvoir suffisamment la canaliser.

-

A la stupéfaction de Severus et d'Harry lui-même, il ne lui fallut que six séances pour parfaitement la discerner.

La première fois qu'il était parvenu au centre de sa magie, il était resté un long moment subjugué par sa beauté. Sa sphère à lui était à peu près de la taille d'un cognard et d'un superbe mélange d'or et d'argent où serpentait un long filament vert qui, il l'avait découvert peu après, le reliait à sa cicatrice.

Il en avait discuté avec son père et ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que cela devait sans doute représenter la magie que Voldemort avait déversée en lui sans le vouloir.

Pour le moment, outre ce filament vert, le seul autre canal de magie qui existait en lui était relié à sa main droite, celle avec laquelle il tenait sa baguette, mais il semblait cependant assez fragile. Il lui faudrait donc renforcer ce canal et en créer d'autres pour que sa magie puisse circuler à travers tout son corps, ce qui, à la vitesse où il progressait, devrait lui prendre tout au plus un mois et demi.

A suivre ...

* * *

PS : j'aimerai beaucoup atteindre les 1000 reviews à la fin de la deuxième partie de ma fic. Il vous reste donc 6 chapitres pour y arriver (ça fait environ 22 reviews par chapitre, c'est faisable, non ?) 


	35. Enlèvement

**Merci à tous pour les 37 reviews au chapitre précédent !**

**... J'espère que celui -ci vous plaira autant !**

**RAR :**

**- adenoide : **Drago n'est pas né mauvais, c'est vrai. Seulement, il a toujours été baigné dans les idées très arrêtées de son père. Pour sa vengeance sur Hermione, je n'ai pas encore trouvé ce qu'il ferait mais j'y travaille. Quant à Lucius... et bien il va découvrir que l'argent ne peut pas tout acheter !

**- moji!!yuki, sorcha, NEPHERIA, Myria Tonks, lyly, jenny944, Bijouf, Corentenig : **Merci pour la review !

**- Mika, Touraz, rim999 :** pour connaitre l' (les)animagus de Gaby, il va falloir patienter encore quelques chapitres !

**- petite grenouille, Obscura : **Merci pour les compliments !

**- Severia ROGUE :** Je n'ai dévoilé à personne le nombre d'année sur lesquelles s'étallera ma fic mais je peux te dire qu'il y en a encore au moins une !

**- ad :** D'autres fic avec papa Severus ? Child of mine (de Flic-Flac), Harry Potter et les gardiens du pouvoir (de Matteic), Ma seconde vie (de Novalie), Rogue et l'enfant de James (de jwulee)...

**- lafolledu2° : **vu ton age très très avancé (je sens que je vais me faire taper dessus moi...) tu dois être heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi vieux que toi ... c'est à dire qui ait dépassé les 30 ans mais pas encore atteint les 40 ! lol !...je vais peut-être venir travailler avec un casque moi... ou une armure, c'est plus sûr... chers lecteurs, si plus aucun chapitre ne vous parvient, c'est que la folledu2° a décidé d'en finir avec moi... ou qu'elle m'a donné en pature à A-M... pitié pitié pitié... Tout mais pas ça ! Lol !

**- grispoil : **Je suis contente de compter un adepte de plus pour papa Severus ! lol ! En cadeau de bienvenue, je vais répondre à une de tes questions : Dumbledore ne se doute absolument de rien ! Gabriel est bien le fils de Severus et Harry a réellement disparu !... D'ailleurs sans ses obligations de directeur de Poudlard, il serait lui-même parti à sa recherche !

* * *

**Chapitre 35 :**

**Enlèvement :**

Au retour des vacances de Pâques, Harry avait insisté pour commencer immédiatement les cours sur les sortilèges informulés. Il n'avait donc même pas laissé à son père le temps de déballer entièrement ses affaires, laissant les siennes entassées sur son lit, avant de le traîner jusqu'à leur salle d'entraînement, ne voulant pas perdre une minute de plus.

La pièce en question était située entre leur appartement et le bureau de Severus. Il s'agissait à l'origine d'un vieux cachot inutilisé et poussiéreux mais le maître des potions l'avait réaménagé avec soin l'an passé après que Harry ait accidentellement transformé le tapis du salon en un marécage gluant et nauséabond suite à une erreur dans la prononciation d'un sortilège de métamorphose qui visait à l'origine à lui faire changer de couleur. Il avait alors fallu à Severus plus de cinq heures de travail acharné pour lui rendre son aspect normal et encore deux pour nettoyer les fauteuils et la table basse qui s'y étaient enlisés. Ne souhaitant pas voir une catastrophe similaire se reproduire, il avait donc décrété que dès lors, ils ne feraient plus un seul entraînement dans le salon.

Il avait de ce fait, en quelques coups de baguette, transformé le vieux cachot en une salle d'entraînement entièrement équipée et insonorisée à laquelle il avait pensé à appliquer un sortilège d'amortissage en cas de rencontre imprévue avec un mur… sortilège qu'il avait depuis eu l'occasion de bénir à plusieurs reprises.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, on trouvait, outre une table et trois confortables chaises, un mannequin d'entraînement, une grosse malle à neuf serrures contenant une quantité impressionnante d'objets en tous genres pouvant être utiles pour les cours de métamorphose et d'enchantement (coussins, plumes, parchemins, boîtes, peluches…) ainsi qu'un choix assez varié de dagues et d'épées auxquelles Harry n'avait pas encore eu accès et qu'il avait interdiction formelle d'approcher pour le moment.

C'est donc dans cette salle que se trouvaient à présent Harry et Severus, debout face à face, baguette en main.

- « Comme je te l'ai déjà dit » commença Severus, « savoir lancer un sort sans avoir besoin de le prononcer te donne un gros avantage sur ton adversaire. »

Voyant qu'Harry l'écoutait attentivement, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et poursuivit d'un ton professoral.

- « Grâce à l'effet de surprise, tu pourras toujours avoir une seconde d'avance sur lui. Et cette seconde peut être ce qui te fera gagner un combat ! »

- « Mais… si c'est si pratique … pourquoi est ce que tous les sorciers ne l'utilisent pas ? »

- « Simplement parce que tout le monde n'est pas capable de lancer un sortilège informulé ! Tu vois… c'est plus une question de concentration, de volonté et de force mentale que de puissance magique alors, même si la majorité des sorciers ont une puissance largement suffisante pour les utiliser, tous n'ont pas pour autant les qualités nécessaire… et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le fait d'avoir appris à te plonger en toi-même pour canaliser ta magie va t'aider ! D'ailleurs, le fait que tu ais réussi aussi rapidement à créer des canaux d'énergie est bien une preuve que tu as une force mentale et une persévérance hors du commun ! »

- « Tu crois vraiment ? »

- « Tu sais très bien que si je le dis, c'est que je le pense ! Et si cette preuve ne te suffit pas, laisse moi te révéler quelque chose : quand Minerva m'a aidé à devenir animagus, il m'a fallu dix jours de travail avant de réussir à cerner ma magie comme tu l'as fait en moins d'une semaine !

- « … » Harry fut tellement surpris qu'il ne trouva rien à répondre.

- « On va essayer, d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça.

- « Commençons par quelque chose de simple… le sortilège lumos, par exemple. Tu te concentres bien sur ce que tu veux obtenir et quand tu te sens prêt, tu penses au sortilège et tu fais le mouvement correspondant. »

- « D'accord ! » répondit Harry, déterminé à réussir.

Il souffla un grand coup et essaya.

- « on a tout notre temps… rien ne presse… » Lui chuchota son père alors qu'il avait échoué à son premier essai. « Concentre-toi à nouveau… respire bien profondément… expire…essaye d'être le plus détendu possible tout en te focalisant sur ce que tu veux… »

Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, une légère lumière bleutée se dégagea du bout de la baguette d'Harry.

- « C'est très bien mon cœur ! » le félicita Severus très fière de lui.

- « J'ai réussi ! » S'écria Harry avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- « Oui ! Aller, recommence ! Mais cette fois-ci, dès que tu obtiens une lueur, essaye d'augmenter la puissance de ton sort ! Impose ta volonté à ta baguette ! … Si tu y arrives, on essayera un sortilège un peu plus difficile. »

- « OK ! »

Harry réessaya et dès qu'une petite lumière commença à scintiller, il essaya de la faire augmenter en poussant sa magie vers sa baguette.

Au début, il ne se passa rien de particulier mais petit à petit, la lumière gagna en intensité jusqu'à devenir éblouissante.

- « Excellent Gaby ! Vraiment excellent ! » Fit Severus en plissant les yeux, aveuglé.

- « J'essaye quoi maintenant ? » demanda Harry d'une voix enjouée, grisé par ses précédentes réussites, alors que son père était en train de fouiller dans la grande malle.

- « Un sortilège de lévitation ! » lui répondit celui-ci en sortant une belle plume d'aigle de son 'coffre au trésor'. « Mais cette fois-ci, essaye d'y mettre un maximum de puissance dès le début, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête et fit ce que son père lui avait demandé.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentra au maximum et lança le sort de toutes ses forces.

…

- « Hum… Gaby ? »

- « J'essaye papa… j'essaye de toutes mes forces… » Fit Harry, les yeux toujours fermés, le visage crispé par la concentration.

- « Oui, ça j'avais remarqué ! » répondit Severus en riant. « Reste bien concentré et ouvre les yeux, tu veux bien ? »

Harry acquiesça une fois de plus et tout doucement, laissa ses paupières se décoller pour voir…

Que son sortilège avait réussi !... un peu trop bien réussi même !

Il avait en effet réussi à faire léviter la plume à plus d'un mètre de hauteur, comme il l'avait souhaité, … mais avec elle, tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce excepté l'énorme malle, c'est-à-dire : la table, les chaises, le mannequin… et son père !

Il le regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait, puis s'apprêtait à le faire redescendre en douceur lorsque :

- « Je ne savais pas que vous appreniez à voler Severus ! »

Harry fut tellement surpris d'entendre une voix autre que celle de son père qu'il se déconcentra totalement et relâcha son sort, laissant le mobilier et son père retomber lourdement sur le sol.

- « Oups ! … Excuse-moi papa ! » Fit Harry, rouge de honte, en aidant son père à se relever.

- « Tu aurais pu faire attention quand même ! » protesta Severus en se redressant, une main sur le bas du dos.

Puis, se tournant vers l'entrée de la salle, il ajouta :

- « Que nous vos le plaisir de vous voir ici Albus ? Vous êtes venu vous porter volontaire pour le prochain essai ? »

- « Certes non ! Je me fais trop vieux pour ce genre de choses !... En réalité, je venais simplement vous chercher pour le dîner qui sera servi dans moins d'un quart d'heure. Cependant… si j'avais su, je serai venu plus tôt ! Ce sortilège était superbement exécuté Gabriel ! » Poursuivit-il en se tournant vers Harry. « Quand Severus a-t-il commencé à te faire travailler sur les sortilèges informulés ? »

- « Aujourd'hui professeur. » Répondit Harry. « J'aurai aimé commencer pendant les vacances, mais papa m'a rappelé que je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école alors… »

- « Et bien, mon garçon » fit Albus, surpris, « Dans ce cas, tu es encore plus doué que je l'imaginais ! »

- « Merci monsieur ! » murmura Harry en rougissant une fois de plus.

- « Est-ce que je dois en déduire que vous avez déjà commencé le programme de sixième année ? »

- « Non … il me reste encore quelques sortilèges de cinquième année à mettre en pratique et … de toute façon, papa ne veux pas… il a dit qu'on ne commencerait que cet été ! »

- « Et tu sais très bien pourquoi ! » ajouta Severus en entendant le ton dépité de son fils. « Avec les informulés et tes autres entraînements, sans compter le quidditch et le travail scolaire, tu seras suffisamment occupé d'ici là pour ne pas t'ennuyer ! »

- « … »

- « Mais dites-moi, Albus, » fit il en se tournant vers le directeur, « Pourquoi lui posez-vous toutes ces questions ? »

- « Les vieilles personnes ont tendance à être curieuses Severus, vous le savez bien… » Répliqua celui-ci, les yeux pétillants. « Mais en réalité, je me demandais si je n'allais pas faire sauter une classe à Gabriel à la rentrée… Qu'en dirais-tu mon enfant ? »

- « Hum… et bien, professeur Dumbledore… j'en serais très flatté, je dois bien l'avouer… mais… »

- « Mais tu ne veux pas ? » dit Severus qui dans un sens s'y attendait.

- « C'est pas ça… c'est que…et bien… si j'ai le choix…je préfèrerai rester avec mes amis… » Expliqua Harry en regardant à la fois son père et le directeur pour être sur que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se fâchait.

- « Je comprends très bien Gabriel… l'amitié est une chose très importante, particulièrement à ton âge… cependant, j'aimerai que tu ne prennes pas ta décision tout de suite… réfléchis-y, d'accord ?... je te laisse jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée pour me donner ta réponse. »

- « D'accord Monsieur, merci ! »

Dumbledore jeta un œil à sa montre, un étrange objet en or comportant douze aiguilles et dont les chiffres étaient remplacés par des petites planètes qui tournaient autour du cadran.

- « Nous devrions peut-être y aller… » Fit-il « Le dîner est sur le point d'être servi à présent. »

- « Partez devant Albus, le temps de nous changer et on vous rejoint ! »

- « Très bien ! On se retrouve là-bas dans ce cas… » … « Au fait Severus… » Ajouta-il en ouvrant la porte « Peut-être devriez vous passer voir Pompom ? Si j'en crois la main posée sur votre postérieur depuis tout à l'heure, la souffrance doit être vraiment atroce ! »

Severus, qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait laissé une main sur le bas de son dos, la retira sur le champ, prenant par la même une superbe teinte rouge brique.

- « Tu crois que tu arriveras à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou tu préfères que j'ailles la chercher ? » demanda Harry qui se retenait à grand peine de rire.

- « Allons dîner ! » le coupa Severus en grognant avant de le pousser vers la sortie.

------------------------------------

Mi-avril, c'est-à-dire deux semaines plus tard, Harry était capable d'effectuer tous les sortilèges de première et de deuxième année silencieusement. Le seul problème étant qu'il lui fallait encore trop de temps pour se concentrer pour que cela lui soit profitable lors d'un duel. Mis à part ça, il était capable de produire des sortilèges très puissants : aussi puissants que lorsqu'il les formulait à voix haute !

Pour qu'il puisse s'améliorer, Severus avait donc décidé de consacrer pour quelques temps les entraînement sur son point faible : la vitesse, plutôt que sur la mise en pratique des sortilèges de troisième année.

- « Aller Gaby, on va faire ça un peu à la manière d'un duel. Tu vas essayer de me toucher ou de te défendre aussi vite que tu peux… ne fais qu'une chose à la fois, pas de précipitation !... Avant de lancer chacun de mes sorts, je te laisserai cinq secondes pour préparer ta défense ou pour m'attaquer, d'accord ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Quand tu y arriveras dans ce laps de temps, on passer à un délai de quatre secondes, puis trois, etcetera… »

- « OK papa, j'ai compris ! »

- « Alors allons-y… Et j'utiliserai aussi les informulés, d'accord ? »

- « D'accord ! » répondit Harry alors q'il commençait à se concentrer.

- « Je compte jusqu'à cinq… commence par des choses faciles… 1…2…3…4…5… ! »

Severus lança un sort qui atteint Harry juste avant que celui-ci ne parvienne à invoquer un bouclier.

- « C'était pas loin Gaby ! »

- « Ouais… j'ai vu ça !... » Bougonna Harry « Qu'est ce que tu m'as lancé comme sort ? »

- « Peu importe… » Répondit Severus avec un petit sourire en coin tout en haussant les épaules. « Aller, on recommence ! 1…2…3…4…5… ! »

Ils poursuivirent cet exercice pendant près d'une heure jusqu'à ce que finalement, Severus éclate de rire.

Malheureusement pour Harry, cela n'avait rien a voir avec un quelconque sort qu'il aurait réussi à lui lancer… au contraire !

- « Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » grinça Harry, vexé. « Ça fait une heure que j'essaye de te bloquer ou de te toucher sans y arriver et toi, ça te fait rire ! »

Loin de se calmer, Severus continua de plus belle et fut même obligé de s'asseoir tant il riait.

Une fois calmé, soit environ dix minutes plus tard, il s'aperçu enfin du regard plus blessé que boudeur de son fils.

- « Excuse-moi mon cœur, je ne me moquais pas de ton échec… c'est juste qu'avec la tête que tu faisais, j'ai pas pu résister !... ça allait tellement bien avec ta nouvelle couleur… »

- « Avec ma… PAPA ! Mais qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? » Hurla Harry à la fois amusé et horrifié alors qu'il venait de s'apercevoir que ses cheveux avaient pris une immonde teinte verte.

- « Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » ricana Severus avant de faire apparaître un grand miroir.

- « AHHH ! Espèce de sale traître ! Tu m'as attaqué à coup de ridiculus !? » fit Harry faussement outré.

- « En effet…je me suis beaucoup amusé d'ailleurs ! »

Effectivement, pour s'être amusé, Severus s'était amusé ! Son fils avait à présent les cheveux verts, la peau du visage bleue, les yeux roses, les sourcils rouges, de longues oreilles pointues et … deux petites cornes noires ébène associées à une queue fourchue. »

Harry le regarda quelques secondes, les yeux plissé, puis d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, lui sauta dessus en hurlant « VENGEANCE ! »

… et lui fit alors subir la pire des tortures : les chatouilles !

Ce n'est que lorsque, à bout de souffle, celui-ci finit par implorer son pardon qu'il s'arrêta.

Assis à califourchon sur le ventre de son père, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Harry attendait à présent qu'il lui rende son aspect normal.

- « Quand je pense que tu as osé me faire ça ! A moi ! Ton propre fils ! Je te conseil de surveiller tes arrières à partir de maintenant parce que ma vengeance sera terrible ! »

- « Tu n'oserais quand même pas t'en prendre à ton vieux père ? » lui demanda Severus d'une voix qui paraissait presque réellement inquiète.

- « Ah oui ? Tu crois ça ? »

…

Trois jours plus tard, Severus terminait la séance d'entraînement avec les cheveux rouges et la peau recouverte d'une fourrure dorée, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon multicolore qui aurait sans doute rendu Dumbledore malade de jalousie, sur lequel se promenait un énorme lion à la crinière flamboyante qui, à chaque fois qu'il rugissait, l'obligeait à dire « vive Gryffondor ! »

-------------------------------------

En plus de son entraînement sur les sortilèges informulés, Harry avait bien entendu poursuivi sa formation d'animagus… et en ce samedi premier mai, il était enfin prêt pour la deuxième étape.

Il avait donc, comme souvent, passé la matinée avec ses amis puis, après le déjeuner, avait rejoint son père dans leur salle d'entraînement.

-

Harry s'installa par terre, au centre de la pièce, tandis que Severus prenait place sur une chaise en face de lui, et, après quelques dernières recommandations, il se plongea en lui-même.

Il atteint rapidement son noyau de magie, qui, grâce à ses efforts et son entraînement, était à présent relié à chaque partie de son corps par un canal d'énergie et se laissa envahir par la sensation de sécurité et de bien-être qu'il ressentait toujours lorsqu'il se trouvait là.

Enfin, après quelques instants, il commença l'incantation :

_**Toi qui vis à l'intérieur de moi, **_

_**Viens à moi, **_

_**Entends mon appel,**_

_**Afin que de toi j'apprenne,**_

_**Afin que de deux nous ne formions plus qu'un,**_

_**Que toi deviennes moi,**_

_**Et moi devienne toi,**_

_**Pour qu'il ne reste que nous.**_

A peine eut-il prononcé le dernier mot que les deux couleurs composant sa magie se mirent à briller intensément.

Combien de temps, Harry aurait été incapable de le dire, mais soudain, elles redevirent normales.

Le filament vert le reliant à sa cicatrice prit alors lui aussi quelques instants une luminosité plus vive puis reprit comme les deux autres son aspect habituel.

Voyant que rien d'autre ne se passait, Harry revint à la réalité.

… pour voir un Severus Snape mort d'inquiétude faire des cents pas devant lui en se triturant les mains (signe reflétant chez lui une grande nervosité) sans le quitter des yeux un instant.

Dès qu'il s'aperçu que son fils était 'réveillé', Severus arrêta d'user le sol et se précipita vers lui.

- « Est-ce que ça va Gaby ? Comment te sens-tu ? … Non ! N'essaye pas de te lever tout de suite ! Reste encore un peu allongé ! » Ajouta t-il en le maintenant doucement au sol en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- « C'est bon papa ! Je me sens bien ! » Fit Harry qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père semblait presque paniqué.

- « Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! » souffla Severus en lui passant tendrement une main dans les cheveux. « Tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point !... Ça faisait plus de trois heures que tu étais en transe ! »

- « Hein ? Tant que ça ? » S'étonna Harry « Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ça n'a duré que quelques minutes ! »

- « Non, ne te lève pas ! » insista encore Severus. « Racontes-moi d'abord ce qui s'est passé ! »

- « Et bien, j'ai fait comme tu me l'avais dit ! Je suis allé à mon noyau de magie et j'ai récité la formule… et tout de suite après, mes 'couleurs' sont devenues très brillantes. J'ai attendu qu'elles redeviennent normales et je suis revenu. »

- « Humm… » Marmonna Severus en se frottant le menton. « Tout semble s'être déroulé normalement… quand tu dis que tes 'couleurs' sont devenues brillantes, … tu parles de toutes tes couleurs ? »

- « Oui… d'abord il y a eu l'or et l'argent et juste après, le vert. Pourquoi ? »

- « Et bien… je me rappelle parfaitement ce qui s'est passé quand j'ai moi-même appelé mon animagus et …et bien, il n'y a que la zone bleue de ma magie qui a réagi. »

- « Qu'est ce que tu crois que ça signifie ? » lui demanda Harry à la fois curieux et inquiet.

- « Je ne sais pas… mais je ne penses pas que ce soit grave. Je ferais quelques recherches là-dessus et si je ne trouve rien, je demanderai à Minerva. » Fit Severus en l'aidant à se relever. « Tu te sens bien ? C'est sur ? »

- « Oui… oui ça va… »

- « Bon… dans ce cas, tu devrais aller prendre un goûter, il est presque 16h30. »

- « On travaillera un peu les informulés après ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… tu es quand même resté très longtemps en transe alors… »

- « S'il te plait papa… je me sens très bien, je t'assure ! »

- « C'est d'accord… mais va manger quelque chose. Et pour une fois, on ira s'entraîner dans le parc. Ça te fera du bien de prendre un peu le soleil ! »

- « Dans le parc ? Mais les autres vont nous voir ! » Fit Harry qui n'avait pas vraiment envi d'avoir une centaine de paire d'yeux braqués sur lui alors qu'il s'entraînait.

- « Non, aucun risque. Albus a interdit l'accès au parc pour la journée. »

- « Pourq… » Commença Harry avant de pâlir et de continuer d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « A quelle heure ? »

- « Au coucher du soleil… » Lui répondit Severus. « Mais Albus ne voulait pas que les élèves voient la mise en place de l'exécution ou le bourreau. Connaissant cette brute de Macnair, il doit déjà être en train d'affûter sa hache… »

---------------------------------------

Harry et Severus s'installèrent dans une sorte de renfoncement aux abords de la forêt interdite. De cette façon, ils ne pouvaient être vu ni du château, dont la vue était cachée par le saule cogneur, ni de la cabane de Hagrid près de laquelle aurait lieu d'ici quelques heures l'exécution.

- « Bon… si tu t'en sens capable Gaby, aujourd'hui on va commencer à revoir les sortilèges de troisième année. Maintenant que tu as bien compris comment il faut t'y prendre, ça devrait aller tout seul ! »

Après une demi-heure d'échauffement, comme Harry se débrouillait plutôt bien, Severus lui proposa de passer à autre chose.

- « C'est OK Gaby ! Tu manques encore un peu de vitesse mais sinon c'est bien ! On va voir comment tu t'en sors dans un duel, d'accord ? »

- « Mais… tu viens juste de dire que je n'étais pas assez rapide ! »

- « C'est vrai… mais c'est comme ça que tu progresseras le mieux ! Alors voyons…je compterai jusqu'à trois avant de lancer chacun de mes sorts, ça te va ? »

- « Ça devrait aller… au pire, je peux toujours utiliser les sortilèges de première et de deuxième année pour me défendre ! »

- « Si tu veux … mais pas en attaque ! C'est les sorts de troisième année que je veux te faire travailler ! »

- « Marché conclu ! En garde papa ! »

Après quarante-cinq minutes d'effort, Harry réussit enfin à lancer un expelliarmus assez rapide et envoya son père percuter l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Il y eut un choc sourd immédiatement suivi d'un petit râle plaintif et Severus retomba sur le sol, à quatre pattes, lâchant sa baguette.

- « Papa, ça va ? » demanda Harry, inquiet, en se précipitant immédiatement vers lui.

- « Oui… » Fit Severus en grimaçant, « ça va aller, ne t'en fait pas… laisse-moi juste une minute… » … « Tu n'y a pas été de main morte ! »

- « Je suis désolé… »

- « Ne le sois pas !... Après tout, le but de cet entraînement est d'améliorer ta puissance et ta maîtrise sur les sortilèges informulés ... Mais si j'avais su… » Poursuivit-il un instant plus tard en se relevant, « j'aurais lancé quelques sortilèges d'amortissage autour de nous avant de commencer l'entr… »

A cet instant, un énorme chien noir de jais, aux yeux délavés, surgit de la forêt et sauta sur Severus qui fut projeté sur le côté dans un tourbillon de poils et se cogna violement la tête contre une racine.

- « PAPA ! » hurla Harry terrorisé en se jetant sur son père qui était resté au sol, assommé. « PAPA ! »

Le chien, qui, à cause de la puissance de son élan, avait roulé quelques mètres plus loin, revint à la charge en grognant.

Harry, qui avait bien compris, d'après la description que Remus en avait fait, que le chien n'était autre que Sirius Black sous sa forme animagus, se jeta sur sa baguette qu'il avait laissé tomber lorsque l'animal s'était jeté sur son père. Malheureusement, alors qu'il allait s'en saisir, une solide mâchoire se referma sur son bras.

Malgré la douleur occasionnée, le chien ne le blessait pas vraiment. Par contre, il eut beau faire tous les efforts possible pour le faire lâcher prise, il ne parvint pas à se dégager. Il ne pu donc que continuer à appeler son père en poussant des cris de plus en plus désespérés alors que l'animagus le traînait telle une poupée de chiffon à travers la pelouse.

Se débattant toujours, Harry s'aperçu qu'un autre animal les avait rejoint et qu'à sa plus grande horreur, le chien se dirigeait vers le saule cogneur.

L'animal le tira jusqu'au tronc sans qu'aucune branche ne vienne le frapper, ce qu'Harry trouva étrange, puis l'entraîna à travers un grand trou qui se trouvait entre les racines de l'arbre.

Dans un mouvement désespéré pour obliger le chien à le laisser tranquille Harry accrocha sa jambe à une racine mais soudain, il y eut un horrible craquement, et une intense douleur s'empara de lui, partant de son genou et irradiant dans toute sa jambe.

Un instant plus tard, alors qu'il hurlait à présent non seulement de peur mais aussi de douleur, Harry disparut entièrement à l'intérieur de l'arbre.

-------------------------------------

- « …us !… Severus !... par la barbe de Merlin Severus Snape réveille toi ! »

Le directeur de Serpentard, un violent mal de tête lui vrillant le crâne, sentit quelqu'un le secouer.

- « Aller Severus ! Fait un effort bon sang ! »

- « R…Re…Remus… » Balbutia difficilement Severus en entrouvrant légèrement les paupières.

- « Enfin !... » Soupira Lupin « Pendant un instant, j'ai bien cru que tu étais mort ! »

Severus grogna et tenta de se redresser.

- « Qu…qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda t-il en regardant la main qu'il avait porté à sa tête et qui à présent était rouge de sang.

- « Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai trouvé comme ça. L'alarme du saule cogneur a retenti alors j… »

- « **GABY !** » hurla soudain Severus en bondissant sur ses pieds.** «** **GABY OU EST-CE QUE TU ES ? »… « GABY ! »… « GABY REPONDS-MOI ! »**

Alors que le maître des potions continuait à appeler son fils en le cherchant des yeux tout autour de lui, Remus remarqua soudain quelque chose sur le sol.

- « Severus… » Murmura t-il en ramassant l'objet. « Est-ce que ce n'est pas la baguette de… »

- « Oh Merlin… » Balbutia Severus en prenant le morceau de bois des mains de son collègue. « **GABY !** »

- « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Severus ? » demanda Remus en le retenant par le bras. « De quoi est ce que tu te rappelles ? Où est G… »

- « Il l'a emmené ! Cet espèce de malade de Sirius Black m'a assommé et l'a emmené ! Je n'ai même pas pu le défendre ! » Cria Severus, hystérique.

- « Calme toi Severus ! Explique-moi ce qui… »

- « Je n'ai pas le temps Lupin ! Ce cinglé est peut-être en train de le torturer ou de le tuer à l'heure qu'il est ! » Répliqua Severus en courant vers le saule cogneur.

- « Attends-moi ! »

Une fois près de l'arbre, Severus se saisit d'une longue branche qui traînait sur le sol et appuya sur le nœud de la racine pour immobiliser les branches habituellement si agitées, puis, suivi de Remus, il se glissa dans le passage, la tête la première.

Ils descendirent un plan incliné puis atterrirent dans le tunnel.

- « Lumos ! » marmonnèrent les deux hommes en sortant leur baguette.

- « Aller, dépêche-toi ! » ajouta Severus en s'avançant d'un pas rapide dans le passage. « Si ce malade a osé toucher à un seul des cheveux de mon fils, je ne prendrai même pas la peine de le livrer aux détraqueurs ! » grogna t-il encore d'une voix sourde chargée de menaces. « Je le tuerai de mes propres mains ! »

Ils progressaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, presque pliés en deux en raison de la hauteur peu élevée du plafond, mais le tunnel leur semblait sans fin.

Severus, hors d'haleine, ne cessait de pester et de penser à ce qu'il ferait de Black une fois qu'il l'aurait entre ses mains, cherchant la façon la plus douloureuse possible pour l'achever.

Enfin, le sol remonta en pente douce, puis le tunnel décrivit une dernière courbe.

Devant eux, une légère lueur filtrait à travers une petite ouverture menant à l'intérieur de la cabane hurlante.

La pièce dans laquelle ils arrivèrent était dans un désordre indescriptible et tout était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Le sol était couvert de taches, tous les meubles étaient cassés comme si quelqu'un les avait réduit en morceau et les fenêtres étaient obstruées par des planches.

- « J'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire que dans mes souvenirs… » Murmura Remus.

Au même instant, il y eut un craquement au dessus de leur tête souvit d'un faible gémissement.

- « Gaby ! »

- « Par ici Severus ! » fit le lycanthrope en lui montrant une longue trace brillante sur le sol, prouvant que quelqu'un avait été traîné à travers la poussière et les débris de meubles jusqu'au premier étage.

- « Allons-y ! » gronda Severus, sentant sa colère se raviser.

Ils atteignirent rapidement un pallier plongé dans l'obscurité à l'extrémité duquel se trouvait une porte entrouverte.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un autre gémissement, plus douloureux cette fois-ci.

Severus et Remus sentirent leur sang se glacer : il était blessé ! Gaby était blessé !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un signe de tête approbateur puis poussèrent doucement la porte qui s'ouvrit silencieusement.

* * *

A suivre...


	36. Face à face

**Coucou tout le monde ! Merci pour les 33 reviews !**

**geminou, rim999, Touraz, Mika, Severia ROGUE, grispoil, petite grenouille, jenni944, Obscura, lyly : **merci pour la review et les encouragements

**bouba : **bienvenue dans le monde de Harry Potter ! J'espère que tu trouveras beaucoup de fic qui vont te plaire !

**aliminar : **j'étais bien tentée de répondre à une de tes questions mais finalement, j'ai préféré te garder la surprise ! lol ! Moi ? Sadique ? ... Oui ! Et fière de l'être !

**lafolledu2° : **Merci beaucoup de m'avoir épargnée... même si je sais que c'est juste parce que tu veux pouvoir lire la suite ! lol ! J'espère que tu es bien reposée et prête pour demain soir ... et que ta DS est chargée !

**adenoïde : **Pourquoi avoir enlevé Gaby ? ... Parce que j'aime le voir souffrir ? Nan... Je t'assure que Sirius pense avoir d'excellentes raisons de le faire !

-

**Et voilà maintenant la suite que vous attendiez tous : le face à face avec Sirius !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-**

**Ps: Et pour tous ceux qui ont grogné parce que j'ai coupé mon dernier chapitre à un moment critique... et bien... je suis désolée de vous apprendre que je le referai ! Niak !**

* * *

**Chapitre 36 :**

**Face à face**

La pièce dans laquelle Severus et Remus débouchèrent était en fait une chambre. Elle n'était éclairée que par quelques vieux morceaux de chandelles alignés sur le manteau de la cheminée mais d'après ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, elle semblait légèrement en meilleur état et mieux entretenue que le reste de la maison.

A gauche, devant le foyer, se trouvait une vieille chaise bancale et une table dont l'une des pattes avait été grossièrement rafistolée avec de la ficelle et un morceau de bois quelconque. Dessus, on pouvait voir de vieux exemplaires froissés de la gazette du sorciers, sans doute récupérés dans une poubelle, un couteau émoussé, ainsi qu'une vieille assiette en porcelaine ébréchée contenant une poignée de baies sauvages, un quignon de pain et un trognon de pomme.

Dans le coin le plus éloigné de l'entrée se dressait un majestueux lit à baldaquin qui avait du, il y a longtemps, être magnifique, et juste à côté, recroquevillé entre le mur et la table de nuit, se trouvait… Harry.

Il avait, semblait-il, essayé de se dissimuler au maximum dans l'ombre du lit puis s'était roulé en boule sur le tapis rongé aux mites, un bras passé au dessus de sa tête, comme pour se protéger, et l'autre tenant sa jambe blessée qui formait d'ailleurs un angle inquiétant.

A la gauche du jeune sorcier était accroupi un homme décharné aux cheveux sales et emmêlés lui tombant sur les épaules, lequel essayait apparemment de le tirer de sa maigre cachette.

_# Merlin soit loué, il va bien ! #_ soupira intérieurement Snape qui venait de repérer son fils.

- « Recule immédiatement Black ! » susurra Severus d'une voix mortellement froide, sa baguette fermement pointée vers le fugitif.

Sirius Black, qui n'avait pas entendu les deux professeurs entrer, sursauta et se retourna brusquement vers le directeur de Serpentard avant de se redresser difficilement.

Sa peau était pâle et crasseuse, tendue sur les os de son visage, et ses yeux gris, hantés, brillaient au creux de ses orbites sombres et profondes si bien qu'à la lueur blafarde des bougies, on aurait facilement pu le prendre pour un cadavre. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix rauque qui semblait avoir du mal à retrouver son timbre normal, preuve qu'il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de parler.

- « Snivellus ! » lança t-il de sa voix gutturale, « qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? Si tu crois que je vais te laisser à nouveau l'approcher… »

Il reprit son souffle et poursuivit :

- « J'aurais du t'achever tout à l'heure… quand j'en avais l'occasion ! »

- « Recule Black ! Je ne le répèterai pas une troisième fois ! » Siffla Severus d'un ton glacial, se faisant plus menaçant.

Alors que Black s'apprêter à répliquer de façon toute aussi sèche, il y eut un gémissement puis ils entendirent une petite voix enrouée d'avoir trop crié et pleuré.

- « P…pa-pa…c-c'est t-toi ? »

- « Oui mon cœur, je suis là ! … Ca va aller maintenant, ne t'en fais pas ! »

- « J…J'ai mal p-papa… » Sanglota Harry qui se tenait toujours le genou.

- « **QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI A FAIT, BLACK ?** » explosa Severus, entrant dans une colère noire, faisant ainsi exploser la pauvre assiette qui trônait il y a quelques secondes encore sur la table. « **QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT A MON FILS ?** »

- « Ton fils ? » se moqua Sirius Black en éclatant d'un rire froid semblable à un aboiement. « Comment pourrait-il être ton fils ? Tu n'espères quand même pas me faire croire qu'une femme comme elle aurait pu tromper James avec une chose aussi répugnante que toi ! » Fit-il encore d'un air dégoûté avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Harry qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre.

- « Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Sirius ? Qu'est ce que James viens faire ici ? » Intervint Remus qui jusque là était resté dans l'ombre, en s'avançant un peu plus dans la pièce, sa baguette toujours pointée sur son ancien amant.

- « Remus ? » murmura Black, dont les yeux semblèrent soudain briller un peu plus, avant de faire quelques pas en direction du lycanthrope, donnant ainsi l'occasion à Severus de rejoindre Harry.

- « **Ne t'approches pas de moi Sirius !** » cracha Lupin en levant un peu plus sa baguette. « **Je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir, je te préviens !** »

L'animagus chien fit encore un pas en avant puis, voyant le regard plus que sérieux de l'autre homme, n'insista pas et préféra se traîner jusqu'à la chaise devant la cheminée.

- « Comment va Gaby Severus ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » Questionna Remus qui, du coin de l'œil, avait vu son collègue soulever délicatement son fils du sol pour l'installer sur le lit en prenant bien soin de ne pas trop mobiliser sa jambe blessée.

- « Il s'est … »

- « **On ne t'a pas sonné Black !** » cracha Severus en direction du fugitif, avant de lancer un sortilège de diagnostic sur Harry.

Une fois son rapide examen terminé, il poursuivit plus calmement, à l'attention à son collègue :

- « Ce n'est pas trop grave… il a quelques égratignures et contusions, une marque de morsure au bras droit, sans doute là où ce sale clébard l'a attrapé, et un genou démis » …. « Je vais le remettre en place et le bander, ça te soulagera. Pour le reste je ne peux rien faire ici mais j'ai tout ce qui faut à la maison. » Ajouta t-il en s'adressant cette fois à Harry. « Ca risque de faire un peu mal… » Prévint-il avant de placer la pointe de sa baguette sur son genou douloureux.

- « Vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire… » Marmonna Harry les dents serrées.

Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement quand son père, à l'aide d'un sort, remis son articulation en place.

- « Voilà ! Comment te sens tu maintenant mon cœur ? » Demanda Severus après lui avoir posé une attelle.

- « Beaucoup mieux ! » soupira Harry, soulagé, en desserrant le poing pour libérer la robe de son père qu'il avait agrippé pour se rassurer. « Mais j'ai froid… »

- « Il faut que je le ramène au château. » fit Severus en direction de Remus tout en détachant sa lourde cape afin de s'en servir comme d'une couverture pour son fils. « Il a été assez secoué ! »

- « **pourquoi est ce que tu fais semblant de te préoccuper de lui Snivellus ? Hein ?... Qu'est ce que ça te rapporte ?** »

- « **Je ne fais PAS semblant Black ! C'est mon fils ! Je le protège ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser lui faire du mal ?** » Persifla Severus qui ayant mis Harry au chaud le reprenait à présent contre lui en prenant garde à ne pas bouger sa jambe afin de ne pas raviver la douleur. « Je savais bien que toi et tes semblables finiriez par vous en prendre à lui pour m'atteindre après que j'ai révélé où allait véritablement ma fidélité mais… »

- « **Pour t'atteindre ?** » cria Black alors qu'Harry se blottissait un peu plus contre la poitrine de son père, pas vraiment rassuré de voir un meurtrier énerver dans la même pièce que lui. **« Mais tu dérailles Snivellus ! La magie noire et les vapeurs de potion ont finies par te bousiller le cerveau ?... Je n'en ai rien à faire de toi Snivellus ! Tu m'entends ? RIEN !... D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fais à Poudlard ? De quelle mission tes 'amis' t'ont-ils chargés ? **»

- « Severus est professeur de potion depuis plus de… »

- « Professeur ? Lui ? **Non mais tu te fiches de moi ?** **Si je n'étais pas intervenu tout à l'heure dans le parc, je suis sur qu'il aurait fini par le tuer !** » Lança l'animagus chien. « Heureusement, il a réussi à se défendre contre se sale mangemort jusqu'à ce que je sois là ! »

- « **Non mais t'as le chaudron qui déborde Black ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi espèce d'abruti de cabot ? Gabriel et moi ne faisions que nous entr…** »

- « **ARRETE !** » Hurla soudain Black. « **Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! Il s'appelle Harry** **! H.A.R.R.Y !** »

Severus resserra inconsciemment son étreinte sur le garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand le lycanthrope le devança :

- « Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens Sirius ! …**Mais regarde le enfin !** Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Severus quand on était à Poudlard !... en plus, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Harry a hérité des yeux verts de Lily ! » Fit Remus, espérant convaincre l'autre homme.

- « Et la magie tu en fais quoi Remus ? **Hein ?** Il existe plus d'une manière pour cacher la véritable identité de quelqu'un ! Polynectar… bon là OK c'est pas ça puis qu'Harry n'a rien bu depuis plus d'une heure … Glamour… Métamorphose humaine… et sans doute quelques sorts de magie noire ! » Fit Sirius avant de se jeter sur Remus pour lui arracher sa baguette des mains.

- « **Lâche ça tout de suite Black !** » prévint Severus en le menaçant de sa baguette.

- « **NON !** … Je vais vous prouver que j'ai raison ! FINITE INCANTATEM ! …REVELO ! »

Bien entendu… rien ne se passa !

- « FINITE INCANTATEM !... **FINITE INCANTATEM !... NON ! … non ce n'est pas possible !... Je n'ai pas pu me tromper !** » S'écria Sirius en se laissant tomber à genou, lâchant la baguette de Remus qui roula jusqu'aux pieds de son propriétaire. « Cette odeur… c'est lui… C'est Harry ! J'en suis sur ! »

- **« Donc c'est bien ça ! Tu voulais finir l'œuvre de ton maître !** » Cracha Remus en récupérant sa baguette avant de reculer jusqu'au lit. « **Tu t'es évadé pour retrouver Harry et le tuer ! Après avoir trahis James et Lily tu voulais aussi …** »

- « Non… Ce n'était pas moi ! » Le coupa le fugitif, toujours par terre. « Tu dois me croire Remus ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Jamais je ne les aurais trahis ! »

- « **MENTEUR !** » s'écria soudain Harry en essayant de se dégager des bras de Severus qui le maintenait fermement contre lui. « **C'EST À CAUSE DE VOUS QU'ILS SONT MORTS ! C'EST VOUS QUI LES AVEZ VENDUS ! C'EST VOUS ! …. VOUS LES AVEZ TRAHIS ! …ILS VOUS FAISAIENT CONFIANCE !... ILS AVAIENT MEME FAIT DE VOUS MON PARRAIN ! VOUS ETIEZ CELUI QUI ETAIT SENSE ME PROTEGER ET A CAUSE DE VOUS PENDANT 10 ANS MA VIE A ETE UN ENFER ! JE VOUS DETESTE ! C'EST A CAUSE DE VOUS QU'IL (Vernon) MA FAIT CA ! A CAUSE DE VOUS ! TOUT EST DE VOTRE FAUTE ! TOUT ! TOUT ! **TOUT ! Tout ! T-tout!... T-tout …. » Termina Harry en pleurant dans les bras de son père, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il venait, dans sa colère et son chagrin, de dévoiler sa véritable identité.

Severus avait préféré ne rien dire, ne rien faire, pour le faire taire, jugeant préférable de le laisser évacuer sa rage et sa peine. Après tout… Black n'aurait de toute façon jamais l'occasion de raconter cela à qui que ce soit !

- « Alors j'avais raison… c'est bien toi… » Bredouilla Sirius en se traînant jusqu'au bord du lit pour attraper la main d'Harry « Harry… Harry… »

- « Lâche le Sirius ! Enlève tes sales pattes de lui ! »

- « Harry… Harry… » Continua à murmurer Sirius en caressant la main du jeune garçon sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour de lui, ne se rendant même pas compte que son geste effrayait le jeune sorcier qui s'était mis à trembler comme une feuille.

Black sentit soudain une main puissante le saisir par le col pour l'écarter de son filleul et, bien qu'il ait essayé de résister durant un court instant, il se retrouva étalé face contre le sol un peu plus loin, les maigres forces qui lui restaient n'ayant pas été suffisantes pour échapper à la forte poigne du lycanthrope.

- « **Ca suffit Sirius !** » gronda Remus, une lueur purement animale au fond des yeux en se penchant sur le fugitif. « On a attendu suffisamment longtemps ! Tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment jusqu'au château et… »

- « Non… » Souffla Black en redressant la tête. « Ne fait pas ça Remus… je t'en supplie… il faut que tu m'écoutes ! »

- « Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes mensonges Sirius ! Alors tu vas venir avec nous ! Nous te livrerons aux détraqueurs et ils te ramèneront à Az… »

- « Non… Remus…. Ecoute !... Je t'en supplie ! » Dit Black d'une voix soudain tendue. « Tu ne comprends pas !... Ce n'était pas moi !... Ce n'était pas moi le gardien du secret ! »

- « MENSONGE ! » cracha Remus en s'éloignant d'un pas.

- « Non ! C'est la vérité ! C'était Peter le gardien ! Pas moi ! »

- « … »

- « James était comme mon frère Remus ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu lui faire ça ? »

- « … »

- « Regarde-moi Remus… s'il te plait…. »

Remus obéit, levant ses yeux ambrés baignés de larmes vers lui.

- « Est-ce que tu crois que j'aurais pu le trahir ? … Que j'aurais pu te trahir ? Toi ? Alors que je t'aimais ? … Alors que… »

- « Que quoi ? » bredouilla Remus.

- « Que je… »

Black déglutit puis baissa la tête.

- « … Que je m'apprêtais à te demander… si tu voulais bien m'épouser… »

Lupin ouvrit de grands yeux.

- « … Remus…. » Fit Black dans un murmure à peine audible en cherchant le regard de son ancien compagnon.

- « Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus… » Balbutia celui-ci en se laissant glisser par terre à côté du lit, les joues inondées de perles salées. « J'ai si longtemps espéré… je… j'ai tellement voulu y croire… » Termina t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- « Crois-moi… je t'en supplie Remus… crois-moi… » Implora Sirius qui s'était approché pour le serrer contre lui.

- « Tout ceci est certes très émouvant Black… » Intervint Severus qui malgré tout n'avait pu qu'être touché par l'apparente sincérité de l'animagus chien « Mais ce n'est pas une preuve. Comment espères-tu nous convaincre de ne pas te renvoyer expressément à Azkaban ? »

Lentement, sans retirer ses bras du corps de Remus qui s'était laissé allé à pleurer contre lui, Sirius tourna la tête vers Severus et vers Harry qui était toujours blotti dans les bras de son père.

- « Je sais que… que je n'ai aucune preuve formelle de ce que j'avance… tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vous raconter ce qui s'est réellement passé et … Sniv… Severus… je ne t'ai jamais fait confiance mais… si tu as du véritaserum sur toi… je… je suis prêt à en prendre ! »

- « Tu crois vraiment que je me balade avec ça dans les poches Black ? » demanda Severus d'un ton cinglant.

- « Et bien je… »

- « Par contre… » Fit le professeur de potion en le regardant droit dans les yeux, « si tu es vraiment sincère, tu n'auras rien contre une petite séance de légilimancie ?... N'est ce pas ? »

- « Si tu connais quelqu'un qui est capable de le faire, je… »

- « **Black ! Espèce de crétin congénital !** » Lança Severus agacé. « Si je te propose ça, c'est que MOI je peux le faire ! »

- « Oh… euh… oui, évidement… dans ce cas je… j'accepte… je vous explique ce qui s'est vraiment passé et … et si vous avez un doute sur ma bonne foi… je te laisserai jeter un œil par toi-même Severus ! »

- « Entendu ! » approuva Severus sans pour autant lâcher sa baguette.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry et demanda :

- « Est-ce que ça va aller mon cœur ? Comment tu te sens ? »

- « Mieux…je n'ai plus mal… enfin… presque plus. »

- « Est-ce que tu veux que Remus te ramène au château pendant que j'interroge Black ? »

- « Non merci papa… ça va aller. Je préfère rester. ….Il faut que je sache, tu comprends ? »

Severus acquiesça avec un léger sourire compréhensif.

- « Et toi Remus ? Ca ira ? » Demanda t-il encore en regardant son ami prostré au pied du lit dans les bras de Sirius.

- « Oui… oui…je… j'écoute… » Murmura le lycanthrope en se dégageant de la prise de l'animagus chien pour venir, en séchant ses larmes, s'asseoir sur le lit près d'Harry, lequel lui prit la main en signe de soutien.

- « Dans ce cas vas-y Black ! Mais je te conseille d'être convainquant ! »

Sirius Black se releva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il se saisit de la chaise qui se trouvait devant et l'amena au centre de la pièce pour s'installer face au lit. Il prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées puis se lança :

- « Quand Dumbledore a apprit à James que Voldemort en avait après lui et sa famille, il m'en a immédiatement fait part et m'a demandé de devenir leur gardien du secret. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit ce jour là, Dumbledore lui avait proposé de jouer lui-même ce rôle, voulant être sur qu'ils seraient en sécurité, mais James a refusé…. Oh bien sur, il avait une confiance absolue en Dumbledore, ça n'a jamais fait aucun doute, mis il préférait que ce soit moi.

J'avais tout d'abord accepté. J'étais prêt à tout pour le protéger… et pour protéger Lily et Harry… mais au dernier moment, je l'ai convaincu de prendre Peter à ma place. J'y avais beaucoup réfléchi et je pensais que ce serait le plan parfait ! James et moi étions comme des frères, et ça, tout le monde le savait ! Donc… si James devait demander de l'aide à quelqu'un pour protéger sa famille, ce serait forcement à moi !... en tout cas, c'est ce que la majorité penserait ! Personne ne penserait à Peter ! Personne ! De nous quatre, c'était toujours celui qui restait dans l'ombre des autres… celui que personne ne remarquait… Nous en avons parlé et James est rapidement tombé d'accord avec moi et a donc fait de Peter le gardien du secret.

Pour embrouiller les pistes, nous avions tous, dès le début, décidé de nous cacher. Peter est donc partit de son côté, emportant avec lui le secret des Potter, et Remus et moi du nôtre.

Le soir d'Halloween, c'est-à-dire environ une semaine plus tard, j'ai été pris d'un sentiment étrange… comme une sorte de vide qui se creusait à l'intérieur de moi… un peu comme si je sentais qu'une chose terrible s'était produite.

J'ai dit à Remus que je sortais prendre l'air. C'était un lendemain de pleine lune donc il n'a même pas demandé à m'accompagner… en fait, il était même déjà couché. Bref… J'ai enfourché ma moto et je suis allé vérifier que Peter était toujours bien en sécurité dans sa cachette…. Et quand je suis arrivé : il était parti ! »

Black s'interrompit un instant avant de poursuivre d'une voix amère :

- « Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte… Rien ! J'ai trouvé ça bizarre… Peter nous avait dit qu'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas sortir durant au moins deux mois… qu'il préférait rester isolé plutôt que se faire capturer par des mangemorts…et là, il n'y avait personne…. Alors soudain, j'ai compris ! Le traître que l'ordre du phénix recherchait depuis des mois…celui qui informait Voldemort de nos déplacements et lui donnait le nom des différents membres du groupe… celui qui avait contribué à la perte d'une dizaine des nôtres avait agit une fois encore et aujourd'hui, son identité ne faisait plus aucun doute ! C'était lui ! C'était Peter ! Et maintenant, il s'apprêtait à faire de nouvelles victimes ! … J'ai paniqué… et je me suis précipité à Godric's Hollow.

Lorsque je suis arrivé, j'ai vu la maison détruite et James allongé sur le sol de ce qui était le salon. Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient fixés sur moi …Il était mort.

Je me suis mis à pleurer. J'avais malheureusement vu juste : Peter les avait vendu à Voldemort !... et ce monstre était venu et les avait tué… tous tué !... Et soudain … j'ai entendu les pleurs d'un bébé. Je me suis précipité à l'étage et j'ai trouvé Hagrid. Il tenait Harry dans ses bras et essayait de le calmer. Je lui ai tout de suite demandé de me confier Harry … Je voulais m'occuper de lui… remplir mon devoir de parrain… mais il a refusé. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'Harry devait être confié à la sœur de sa mère, Pétunia, et à son mari. »

Seuls Severus et Remus perçurent le léger frisson de dégoût et de peur qui traversa le corps de Harry à l'évocation de son oncle. Black, lui, continua son récit.

- « J'ai insisté durant plusieurs minutes puis j'ai fini par abandonner, me disant que je pourrais sans doute aller le chercher dans quelques jours, une fois que j'aurais vengé James et Lily en capturant ce traître, et qu'à partir de ce moment là, j'aurais tout le temps de m'occuper de lui. J'ai donc laissé ma moto à Hagrid pour qu'il rejoigne Dumbledore au plus vite et je suis parti à la recherche de ce sale rat.

Je l'ai traqué toute la nuit et finalement, en milieu de matinée, j'ai fini par tomber sur lui dans une ruelle moldue pas très loin du chaudron baveur. Je l'ai entraîné dans un coin mais je n'ai pas pu faire quoi que ce soit de plus. Il s'est mit à hurler que j'avais trahis James et Lily pour que tout le monde l'entende autour de nous… et avant que j'ai le temps de lui lancer un sort pour le faire taire et le ligoter, il a dévasté la rue en tenant sa baguette magique cachée dans son dos. Il a tué tous les passants dans un rayon de cinq ou six mètres en créant une grosse explosion qui a dégagé une grande quantité de poussière. C'est donc caché de ceux qui étaient aussitôt venu porter secours aux blessés qu'ils s'est tranché un doigt, me la balancé dessus et s'est métamorphosé en rat pour prendre discrètement la fuite par les égouts.

Peter doit sans doute être resté caché depuis… peut être même sous sa forme de rat… En tout cas, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit chez un ancien serviteur de Voldemort. Ils doivent eux aussi penser qu'il est mort sinon ils lui demanderaient des comptes ! Apparemment seul Voldemort connaissait sa véritable identité mais j'ai entendu les mangemorts emprisonnés à Azkaban crier toues sortes de choses dans leur sommeil… A les en croire, le traître les aurait trahis eux aussi puisque leur maître a disparu par sa faute… et ça, ils n'étaient pas prêts de l'oublier.

Moins de cinq secondes après la fuite de Peter, les aurors sont arrivés et ont retrouvé son doigt et moi qui… »

- « Nous connaissons tous les trois ce qui s'est passé ensuite. » le coupa Severus. « Tu as été ramené au ministère et Croupton t'a envoyé sans procès à Azkaban. Explique-nous plutôt comment tu as fait pour t'échapper de cette foutu prison et pourquoi tu es revenu à Poudlard. »

- « Je ne sais même pas exactement comment j'ai fait pour m'échapper… la chance y était pour beaucoup il me semble. Je crois que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne sui pas devenu fou, c'est que je me savais innocent. Et comme ce n'était pas une pensée heureuse, les détraqueurs n'ont pas pu la détruire en moi… Mais c'est grâce à cela que j'ai gardé la raison…. Cette pensée m'a permis de conserver mes pouvoirs. Ainsi, quand les choses devenaient insupportables, je pouvais me transformer… je devenais un chien ! … Tu dois savoir que les détraqueurs sont aveugles Severus… tu dois t'en rappeler… »

- « Comment sais tu que je… »

- « Je t'ai aperçu… le jours où ils t'ont sortit de là. » répondit Sirius.

N'ayant pas particulièrement envie qu'on lui rappel ce moment, Severus qui avait eut tout le temps de se rendre compte de cette particularité, confirma les dires du fugitif.

- « Ils ne se rendent comptent de la présence des gens qu'en percevant leurs émotions, c'est vrai. »

- « Exactement !... et donc, comme ils sentaient que mes émotions étaient moins complexes, moins humaines, lorsque j'étais un chien, ils n'ont jamais eu aucun soupçon. Ils pensaient que j'étais en train de devenir fou, comme les autres ! Le problème c'est que j'étais faible… très faible… Azkaban n'est pas réputée pour sa cuisine gastronomique n'est ce pas ?... et sans baguette, je ne pouvais pas espérer grand-chose de toute façon.

Et puis un jour, Fudge est venu visiter la prison. Sur le journal qu'il tenait à la main, j'ai vu parmi les gros titres qu'un article parlait d'Harry. Je voulais savoir comment il allait, qui s'occupait de lui, en apprendre plus sur sa vie etcetera…. J'ai donc demandé à Fudge s'il voulait bien me donner son journal et là… j'ai cru que mon cœur allait cesser de battre ! Harry avait disparu et personne ne l'avait revu depuis un an !

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose… que je le retrouve… J'étais certain qu'il était vivant… je le sentais au fond de moi…

A partir du moment où j'ai appris sa disparition, c'est comme si quelqu'un avait allumé un feu dans ma tête ! Un feu que les détraqueurs n'avaient pas le pouvoir d'éteindre ! Ce n'était pas un sentiment heureux… loin de là même…c'était une obsession ! Mais elle me donnait la force, elle rendait mon esprit plus clair ! Alors un soir, quand ils ont ouvert la porte de ma cellule pour m'apporter à manger, je me suis faufilé dans le couloir sous ma forme de chien. Comme il leur est plus difficile de percevoir un animal, ils ne se sont rendus compte de rien… et j'étais suffisamment maigre pour me glisser à travers les grilles.

Toujours sous mon apparence de chien, j'ai quitté l'île et j'ai nagé jusqu'à la rive opposée. Je suis resté caché quelques jours dans un village moldu sur la côte, le temps de reprendre des forces. J'étais tellement misérable que les gens avaient pitié du pauvre chien errant que j'étais et me donnaient de quoi manger.

Ensuite, j'ai pris la direction du nord et je suis retourné vers la maison que j'habitais avec Remus mais l'endroit était désert. Je me suis donc dirigé vers la vieille maison que Remus a héritée de ses parents… son aspect extérieur m'a d'ailleurs toujours rappelé cette cabane… enfin… là encore, je n'ai trouvé personne…. Seulement une lettre à moitié calcinée dans la cheminée… une lettre de Dumbledore…

Et c'est comme ça que j'ai su que Remus était à Poudlard !

C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici !

Je voulais le voir… je voulais lui dire que je n'avais rien fait … que je n'avais pas trahis James et Lily… que je ne l'avais pas trahis…et … et je voulais savoir s'il savait quelque chose sur Harry.

Malheureusement, à cause des détraqueurs, je ne pouvais pas m'approcher du château et j'ai donc été obligé de me contenter de surveiller les allées et venues à Pré-au-lard en espérant qu'il y passe…

C'est comme ça que vers noël, j'ai croisé un groupe d'élèves qui courraient vers le château et que parmi eux, il m'a semblé reconnaître l'odeur de Harry. Je suis donc resté dans les environs et j'ai cherché un moyen de l'approcher… »

- « Minute ! » le coupa Severus. « Tu viens bien de dire que tu ne pouvais pas approcher du château ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Dans ce cas, comment es-tu entré le soir où tu as attaqué la grosse dame ?... et d'ailleurs, pourquoi vouloir entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ? »

- « Parce que j'avais vu qu'un des étudiants du groupe portait une écharpe rouge et or et que… que j'étais persuadé qu'un Potter ne pouvais être qu'à Gryffondor… ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, en le voyant de près, que j'ai remarqué l'écusson de Serdaigle sur sa robe. Et pour ce qui est d'entrer dans le château… j'ai reçu un coup de main… enfin… de patte ! »

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il désigna le bord de la fenêtre d'un geste de la main que les deux professeurs et Harry s'aperçurent que depuis le début, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce.

- « Pattenrond ? » murmura Harry, étonné.

Le gros chat roux, voyant qu'on parlait de lui, s'étira nonchalamment puis sauta du bord de fenêtre pour venir s'installer sur les genoux de Black, réclamant quelques caresses.

- « Alors comme ça… tu t'appelles Pattenrond ? » demanda Sirius en fixant le chat qui se frottait contre lui, avant de se tourner vers Harry.

- « Oui… » Fit celui-ci hésitant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'adresser à l'homme assis à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Il… c'est le chat d'Hermione, une de mes amies. »

- « Dans ce cas, tu pourras la féliciter Harry ! C'est un animal très intelligent !... Dès la première fois qu'il m'a vu dans le village, il a su que je n'étais pas véritablement un chien. Il a fallu du temps pour qu'il me fasse confiance mais finalement, j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais et il m'a aidé. »

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Remus.

- « Il lui a appris à ouvrir le passage du saule » répondit Harry, devançant l'ancien maraudeur. « C'est lui qui a bloqué l'arbre tout à l'heure… Je n'avais pas reconnu Pattenrond mais… »

- « C'est bien cela… et grâce à lui, j'ai enfin pu entrer dans le château ! Il avait même réussi à me voler une liste des mots de passe pour entrer dans la tour mais malheureusement, ils n'étaient plus valides. D'ailleurs…à ce propos… j'espère avoir l'occasion de présenter mes excuses à la grosse dame. Je voulais tellement revoir Harry que quand elle a refusé de me laisser entrer j'ai un peu perdu l'esprit… »… « Heu… je coir que j'ai tout dit… » Conclut Sirius Black.

Il se tut, attendant que l'un des sorciers face à lui dise quelque chose, mais rien ne vint.

- « Tu as encore des doutes n'est ce pas ? » Fit-il soudain en voyant le regard septique de Severus braqué sur lui.

- « Ton histoire est plausible et bien ficelée… je l'admets. » dit le professeur de potion après un instant. « Mais cela ne prouve pas pour autant que tout ceci soit vrai. Après tout… tu as eu des années pour peaufiner ton récit… »

- « Je n'ai pas la marque des ténèbres ! » essaya encore le fugitif en montrant ses deux avant bras, libres de toute marque.

- « Ce n'est pas une preuve non plus… si tu étais un espion de Voldemort, il ne te l'aurait pas faites … pour ne pas risquer de compromettre ta couverture… »

- Tu as sans doute raison… » Admit Sirius. « Mais tu as toujours été quelqu'un d'extrêmement suspicieux Sniv… Severus. Alors je me doutais bien que tu ne me croirais pas sur parole. Vas-y alors… fait ce que tu as à faire ! »

- « Je te signale que c'est ma 'suspicion' comme tu dis qui m'a permis de rester en vie jusqu'à maintenant ! » répondit le directeur de Serpentard en se levant du lit, confiant Harry à Remus. « Si tu veux vraiment me montrer que ce que tu dis est vrai, essaye d'abaisser au maximum tes barrières mentales et de pousser les souvenirs que tu as de ces événements vers moi, ça aidera ! »

Il laissa quelques secondes à l'autre homme pour se préparer puis pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- « LEGILIMENS ! »

Une multitude d'images se succédèrent alors dans l'esprit de Severus :

… _James demandant à Sirius d'être son gardien du secret et de protéger sa famille…_

… _Sirius assistant au sortilège liant Pettigrow aux Potter…_

… _Sirius arrivant devant un manoir en ruine…_

… _Sirius face à Pettigrow…_

… _Sirius clamant désespérément son innocence face aux aurors qui l'emmènent à Azkaban…_

… _Sirius découvrant qu'Harry a disparu…_

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues, les images s'éteignirent.

- « Alors ? » demanda immédiatement Remus d'une voix impatiente en voyant que Severus en avait fini.

- « … Il a dit la vérité… » Admit le maître des potions en rangeant sa baguette dans la poche intérieur de sa robe.

A peine eut-il dit ces mots que Remus, en larmes, bondit du lit pour se jeter dans les bras d'un Sirius Black soulagé, manquant de le faire tomber de sa chaise.

- « Je suis désolé Sirius… tellement désolé… J'aurais du savoir… pardon Sirius… pardon… »

- « Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant… » Lui répondit Sirius en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres avant de le serrer contre lui.

Ils restèrent enlacés de nombreuses minutes, sans bouger, Harry et Severus n'osant pas les interrompre dans leurs retrouvailles.

Après un deuxième baiser, plus profond cette fois-ci, Sirius se détacha de Remus et s'approcha d'Harry. Il s'assit au bout du lit, suffisamment loin pour ne pas l'effrayer comme il l'avait fait au début, sentant bien que son filleul était encore mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de lui.

- « Harry… »

- « … »

- « Harry, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… je ne voulais pas te faire peur et encore moins te blesser… »

- « Je sais… maintenant je sais… » Murmura Harry. « Vous pensiez m'aider… »

- « VOUS ?... Harry enfin … je suis ton parrain ! Tu n'as pas à me vouvoyer…Appelle moi Sirius… ou Patmol si tu préfères… »

- « D'accord mons… Sirius… » Fit Harry avec un petit sourire.

- « Bien ! » lança Sirius avec enthousiasme. « J'aime mieux ça ! »… « Maintenant que je vous ai tout dit, si vous m'expliquiez à quoi rime cette mascarade ! A quoi joue Dumbledore ? »

- « Albus n'est pas au courant… » Répondit Severus. « Il n'y a que Harry, Remus, et moi… et maintenant toi à savoir. »

- « Quoi ? » questionna Black, étonné. « Tu veux dire que cette idée ne viens pas de lui ? Qu'il n'est pas au courant qu'Harry est toujours à Poudlard ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour … »

- « Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir pourquoi Sirius ! » répondit Remus avant tout le monde.

- « C'est mon filleul ! J'ai le droit de savoir p… »

- « NON ! »

- « Mais pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que je ne veux pas que tu fasses de bêtise ! Je ne veux pas que tu retournes à Azkaban ! »

- « Mais je ne… »

- « C'est pour le protéger ! » Expliqua Severus pour couper court à la 'dispute' des deux maraudeurs.

- « Le protéger ? Mais de quoi ? De qui ?... Voldemort est mort et ses serviteurs ne… »

- « Non… » Le coupa Harry. « Il n'est plus en vie mais il n'est pas réellement mort… »

- « Pour être plus clair… » Ajouta Severus qui se doutait que Black ne comprenait pas ce qu'Harry voulait dire « Son corps est mort mais son esprit, lui, est toujours là… attendant son heure ! »

Sirius mit un petit moment à accuser le choc puis se tourna vers Harry.

- « Bon, très bien… dans ce cas… si tu me racontais tout ce que j'ai manqué ? Qui s'est occupé de toi ? Que… »

- « Ce n'est peut être pas le meilleur moment pour parler de ça… » dit immédiatement Severus qui avait vu Harry se crisper.

- « Severus a raison Sirius … Le plus urgent, pour le moment, c'est de savoir ce qu'on va faire de toi. Les détraqueurs sont toujours à tes trousses… il faut que tu te caches… et dans un endroit sûr de préférence ! »

-

A suivre...


	37. la fuite'

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Désolée pour le retard mais d'abord il y a eu ffnet qui a bloqué et ensuite un manque de temps. **

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que vous me mettrez quand même des reviews.**

**Mara Jade :** Merci beaucoup pour la review et pour les compliments. J'espère que la suite de ma fic te plaira tout autant.

**Touraz, petite grenouille, adénoïde, Mika, NEPHERIA, Lyly, jenni944, grispoil :** Merci pour la review

**Lafolledu2°:** voilà enfin la suite. Profite bien de tes quelques jours de repos. (au fait, AM est revenue. Ô joie ! )

**Winrii :** normalement, Malefoy va rester du côté des méchants… enfin… je crois

**Bijouf :** ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu

**Chapitre 37 :**

'**La fuite'**

Au crépuscule, Albus Dumbledore, sa longue barbe argentée scintillant à la lumière du soleil couchant, descendit les marches du château accompagné de trois hommes.

Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la magie, trottinait à côté de lui. C'était un homme d'aspect étrange, petit, corpulent, avec des cheveux gris en désordre et une expression anxieuse. Il portait des vêtements disparates qui formaient un curieux mélange : un costume marron à rayures, une cravate rouge, une longue cape noire, des bottes violettes à bouts pointus et un chapeau melon vert.

Derrière les deux hommes venaient un vieillard faisant partie de la commission de régulation des créatures dangereuses et Macnair, le bourreau, qui était vêtu tout en noir et portait une large cagoule masquant ses traits.

Ils traversèrent le parc en silence jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid qui se situait à proximité du portail de l'école, puis Dumbledore frappa à la porte.

Crockdur aboya bruyamment derrière le panneau de bois puis, après un ordre de son maître qui venait d'ouvrir aux quatre arrivants, retourna se coucher auprès du feu.

- « Bonsoir Hagrid. Sale affaire qui nous amène ce soir… » Dit Fudge. « … très sale affaire…. Mais nous ne pouvions vraiment pas laisser cet hippogriffe s'en sortir sans sanction après l'agression dont a été victime le jeune Drago Malefoy ! Vous le comprenez j'espère ? »

- « Où est l'animal ? » intervint Macnair d'une voix glacée, apparemment plus qu'impatient d'exécuter la sentence.

- « De… dehors… attaché à un arbre. » répondit Hagrid d'une voix rauque.

Le bourreau s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil dehors pour s'assurer que l'animal était bien là.

- « Nous…euh… nous devons lire la déclaration officielle concernant l'exécution Hagrid. » fit le délégué de la commission en sortant un rouleau de parchemin à l'aspect officiel de sa poche. « Je serais bref. Ensuite, vous la signerez conjointement avec Macnair. »… « Macnair, vous devez aussi écouter la déclaration… question de procédure… »

L'homme encagoulé acquiesça et sans dire un seul mot quitta la fenêtre pour se joindre aux autres représentants du ministère.

Hagrid, quant à lui, retint difficilement un sanglot mais hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

Le vieil homme s'éclaircit donc la gorge et commença la lecture du document :

- « _Par décision de la commission d'examen des créatures magiques dangereuses, l'hippogriffe Buck, ci-après nommé le condamné, sera exécuté à la date du premier mai au coucher du soleil._

_Après procès , il a été établit que l'entière responsabilité de l'incident survenu début septembre entre lui et le jeune Monsieur Malefoy, élève de troisième année au collège Poudlard, lui revenait. Par conséquent, la commission a décidé sa mise à mort par décapitation pour mise en danger de la vie d'un sorcier. La mise en œuvre de la sentence sera confiée à Monsieur Walen Macnair, bourreau désigné par la commission, en présence de Monsieur Cornelius Fudge, actuel ministre de la magie ; de Monsieur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, président du Magenmagot et directeur du collège Poudlard, lieu où se tiendra l'exécution ; et de Monsi…_ »

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

Avant que la lecture de l'ordre d'exécution ne soit terminée, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, interrompant l'employé du ministère.

Dumbledore, qui était le plus près de l'entrée, se retourna et ouvrit.

----------------------------------

Une trentaine de minutes plus tôt, dans le passage secret sous le saule cogneur, Severus, Sirius et Remus s'apprêtaient à sortir. Ils attendaient simplement que Pattenrond, qui était actuellement en train de se faufiler entre les racines de l'arbre, leur libère le passage.

Quand ce fut fait, Sirius et Remus s'éclipsèrent rapidement et gagnèrent la lisière de la forêt où ils se fondirent dans l'ombre des arbres.

- « Tu restes là d'accord mon cœur ? Tu es en sécurité ici… alors tu ne bouges pas de là tant que je ne suis pas revenu te chercher ! »

- « Oui papa… de toute façon, avec mon genou, je vois mal où je pourrais aller… j'arrive à peine à faire trois pas tout seul ! Et encore… ça me fait un mal de chien ! »

- « A tout de suite ! » fit Severus avant de l'embrasser sur la tête pour l'encourager à rester tranquille et de filer dans la direction que les deux autres hommes avaient suivie une minute plus tôt.

_° reste tranquille…ne fait rien qui puisse te mettre en danger… même si les détraqueurs arrivent tu n'interviens pas… non mais tu rêves là papa ! Si tu crois que je resterais à me tourner les pouces si tu es attaqué… °_

Une fois que Severus eut rejoint les deux anciens Gryffondors, ils avancèrent ensemble et silencieusement parmi les arbres, sans s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt, puis, arrivés en vue de la cabane d'Hagrid et de Buck, ils se cachèrent derrière un gros chêne et attendirent, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil prudent en direction du château, guettant l'arrivée d'Albus et des membres du ministère.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de patience, ils les virent enfin s'approcher, traversant la vaste étendue d'herbe d'un pas tranquille, pour aller frapper à la porte du garde chasse.

Celui-ci leur sembla pâle et tremblant quand il apparu sur le seuil de sa maison pour laisser entrer les exécuteurs.

De là où ils se trouvaient, Severus et les deux anciens maraudeurs avaient une vue parfaite sur l'intérieur de la cabane et ils pouvaient même, grâce à la fenêtre que le propriétaire des lieux avait par chance laissée entrouverte, entendre le déroulement de la conversation.

…_Bonsoir Hagrid…_

- « J'y vais ! » Chuchota Severus après que la porte se soit refermée. « Attendez le bon moment pour agir… surtout toi Black ! Sers-toi de ta tête pour une fois !... et surtout n'oubliez pas de vous incliner ! Ne faites pas comme ce petit crétin de Malefoy ! »

Après ces derniers 'chaleureux' conseils, Severus prit sa forme animagus et aidé par l'ombre et son pelage sombre, traversa le potager d'Hagrid puis longea la maison pour se retrouver du côté de l'entrée.

_# C'était tout juste ! J'ai bien cru que cet abrutit de Macnair allait me voir ! #_

Avant de reprendre son apparence normale, il se donna un léger coup de griffe sur la tête pour rouvrir la profonde entaille qu'il s'était fait en tombant lorsque Black sous sa forme canine lui avait sauté dessus. Il poussa un petit feulement plaintif puis reprit forme humaine, portant immédiatement une main à sa tête qui saignait à nouveau abondamment.

_# Qu'est ce qui fut pas faire ! … Aïe ! … Black tu vas avoir une sacrée dette envers moi ! #_

Essayant de paraître légèrement groggy et d'afficher un air un peu perdu, il frappa finalement à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt.

- « Albus… » Fit Severus en s'avançant, légèrement chancelant, vers le directeur avant de prendre appui de l'épaule contre le chambranle de la porte. « … j'espérais bien vous trouver ici… »

- « Par Merlin Severus ! Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? » Demanda précipitamment Dumbledore en prenant son employé par le bras pour le guider jusqu'à une chaise.

- « Hagrid, donnez-moi un linge propre et de l'eau s'il vous plait ! »

Le garde-chasse obéit immédiatement, sans discuter, et amena au directeur une cuvette d'eau fraîche, qu'il avait rapidement été chercher dans le grand tonneau devant sa maison, et une serviette de la taille d'une nappe.

- « Voilà Monsieur… voulez-vous que j'appelle Madame Pomfresh ? »

- « Je crois que ce serait plus prudent, en effet. » approuva Dumbledore en déposant le linge humide sur la tête du directeur de Serpentard qui, avachi sur sa chaise, semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, mais qui, en réalité, était plus qu'attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui. « Utilisez la poudre de cheminette, ça sera plus rapide ! »

- « C'est tout à fait inutile Monsieur le Directeur… »

#_ Ca c'est une bonne idée ! Je n'ai pas envie de me vider de mon sang juste pour sauver la peau de Black ! …Et en plus je commence à avoir mal à la tête ! #_

- « … Je vous assure que je vais très bien ! » Protesta faussement Severus en bougonnant avant de se lever de sa chaise pour aussitôt retomber 'évanoui' sur le sol.

Il ne dut d'ailleurs qu'aux réflexes dignes d'un joueur de quidditch de Dumbledore de ne pas se fracasser réellement le crâne contre le foyer de la cheminée sur lequel il serait presque obligatoirement tombé si le directeur ne l'avait pas retenu dans sa chute en l'encerclant de ses bras pour le laisser glisser doucement contre lui jusqu'au sol.

- « Severus ? … Severus mon garçon vous m'entendez ? » … « Hagrid, installez-le sur votre lit s'il vous plait ! Et vous Cornelius, contactez Pompom ! Faites vite ! »

Snape, les yeux toujours fermement clos, sentit soudain deux bras puissant le soulever pour le déposer sur une surface à peine plus confortable que celle qu'il venait de quitter.

- « Je peux abréger ses souffrances si vous le souhaitez Dumbledore… » Proposa 'généreusement' Macnair en caressant du pouce le tranchant de sa hache.

_# Toi n'essayes même pas de m'approcher ! #_

- « Votre proposition viens du fond du cœur, j'en suis persuadé Macnair, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire ! » Répliqua Albus d'un ton raide en s'asseyant à côté de son maître des potions pour lui appliquer de nouveau la serviette sur la tête.

-----------------------------------------

- « Je ne savais pas que Snivellus était un si bon acteur ! » pouffa discrètement Sirius alors que depuis sa cachette, il voyait le directeur guider le Serpentard 'au bord de l'inconscience' dans la cabane.

- « Il a quand même réussi à jouer le méchant mangemort sans cœur pendant des années je te signale ! »

- « Par ce que tu crois vraiment qu'il était de notre côté depuis le début ? » Questionna Black alors qu'à l'intérieur de la maison, Dumbledore commençait à éponger le sang qui coulait sur le visage de Severus. (Severus est bien blessé sur le côté de la tête mais comme il se tient avachi sur sa chaise, le sang dégouline sur son visage.)

- « Oui ! » répondit presque sèchement Remus.

- « Mais comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est vrai ? »

- « Par ce qu'il me l'a dit ! » trancha Remus. « Et si tu voyais de quelle façon il prend soin de Gaby, tu ne te poserais même pas la question ! »

- « Justement à ce propos… une fois que je serai réhabilité je… »

- « N'essaye même pas de les séparer Sirius ! Severus est son père maintenant alors ne te mêle pas de ça ! »

- « Mais… »

- « Maintenant tais-toi et viens ! » le coupa le lycanthrope. « C'est le moment où jamais ! »

Les deux hommes sortirent de leur cachette mais restèrent sous le couvert des arbres pour rejoindre l'endroit où était attaché Buck.

…_C'est inutile Monsieur le Directeur…_

Une fois suffisamment proches de l'hippogriffe, ils s'incinèrent tous les deux profondément, sans quitter l'animal des yeux.

Buck s'agenouilla brièvement puis se releva.

… _Severus ? … Severus mon garçon vous m'entendez ? …_

Remus s'employa alors à dénouer la corde qui retenait l'hippogriffe tandis que Sirius, lui, coinçait un morceau de parchemin bien en évidence dans un des nœuds de l'écorce.

- « Allez viens Buck ! » Murmura Remus. « Suis-nous !... On va te tirer de là… aller viens… »

… _Contactez Pompom …_

Voyant que l'animal, les pattes avant bien plantées dans le sol ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, Sirius vint en aide à son ami et, à force de tirer sur la corde, l'hippogriffe consentît enfin à avancer en agitant ses ailes avec mauvaise humeur.

Ils commençaient à s'enfoncer dans les bois lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique d'une arrivée par cheminette.

-----------------------------------------

- « Vous m'avez demandé Albus ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh qui venait de sortir de la cheminée, sans lever les yeux de sa robe qu'elle était en train d'épousseter. « Que puis-je f… Par la barbe de Merlin ! Mais que lui est-il arrivé ? » Poursuivit-elle en s'avançant d'un pas vif vers le lit sur lequel Severus était allongé, 'inconscient'.

- « Aucune idée Pompom ! » répondit Albus en se levant pour laisser sa place à l'infirmière qui avait déjà sorti sa baguette pour lancer un sort de diagnostic sur le professeur blessé. « Il est arrivé ici la tête en sang et tout à coup, il s'est effondré ! »

Madame Pomfresh hocha la tête puis marmonna une formule.

- « Il a perdu une quantité non négligeable de sang mais sa vie n'est pas en danger. Il ne souffre d'aucune fracture, seulement une légère commotion… »

_# Seulement ? … __**Seulement ! **__… BLACK ! Espèce de sac à puce ! Tu me le payeras, ça tu peux en être sûr ! #_

- « … Il a le crâne solide, ne vous en faites pas ! … et je l'ai déjà vu dans un état pire que ça ! Pour cette fois, mis à part une belle cicatrice… »

_# Génial ! Vraiment génial ! Comme si je n'en avais pas assez comme ça ! #_

- « … et un bon mal de tête, il n'aura aucune séquelle. »

Après avoir rassuré le directeur, Pompom sortit une petite boite en bois de sa poche puis l'agrandit avant d'en sortir un baume cicatrisant qu'elle appliqua consciencieusement sur la plaie sanguinolente du maître de potion puis, utilisant quelques compresses qu'elle avait amené avec elle, elle termina d'enlever le liquide poisseux qui lui restait sur le visage et dans les cheveux.

- « Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment obligé de rester à côté de lui Albus ? » interrogea Fudge « Parce que je vous rappelle qu'on a une sentence à exécuter… pas que je ne me soucie pas de la santé de votre professeur de potion, même si ses antécédents… »

Voyant le regard dénué de tout pétillement que le directeur de Poudlard lui lançait, il ne termina pas sa phrase.

- « Et moi je vous rappelle que tous les occupants de ce château sont sous ma responsabilité Cornelius ! »

- « Heu… oui, bien sur… je n'ai pas dit le contraire Albus… je… mais Madame Pomfresh s'occupe de lui alors… »

C'est ce moment que choisit Severus pour se réveiller, n'ayant pas envie que son mal de tête s'aggrave en raison d'une dispute entre Dumbledore et le ministre. Ayant jugé qu'il avait de toute façon gardé la maisonnée occupée suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à Sirius et Remus de détacher Buck, il cligna doucement des paupières puis, les yeux entrouverts, tourna la tête vers l'infirmière qui était assise près de lui.

- « Il se réveille Albus ! » fit celle-ci à l'intension du directeur qui s'approcha aussitôt.

- « Severus vous m'entendez ? »

- « … »

- « Severus ? »

Choisissant de mimer un peu plus sa reprise de conscience, Severus émit un simple grognement avant de porter la main à sa tête en grimaçant.

- « Comment est-ce que vous vous sentez ? »

- « Ca va… » Grinça le Serpentard. « Seulement un léger mal de tête… »

- « Une grosse migraine donc ! » lança l'infirmière. « Tenez… » Ajouta t-elle en sortant une autre fiole de sa boite de secours « Avalez ça ! »

- « Merci Pompom ! » soupira sincèrement Severus.

Après avoir bu la potion, il laissa l'infirmière l'aider à se redresser puis se mit assis au bord du lit.

- « Vous rappelez-vous ce qui vous est arrivé Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore.

- « Oui… parfaitement bien même… » Répondit l'homme en noir. « C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici d'ailleurs !... Je me promenais au bord du lac quand j'ai entendu du bruit dans les buissons. Je me suis approché pour voir ce que c'était mais il ne s'agissait que d'un imbécile de chat. J'ai donc fait demi-tour mais alors que j'allais repartir, Sirius Black a jaillit de derrière un arbre et m'a frappé avec un espèce de gourdin. Il m'a assommé. … Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté inconscient mais quand j'ai retrouvé mes esprits, il n'était plus là. »

- « Si… Sirius Black ?... Vous dites que Sirius Black était ici ? » Balbutia Fudge à la limite de la panique.

- « Oui Monsieur le ministre, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit ! »

- « Macnair ! Allez tout de suite prévenir les détraqueurs ! Dites leur de fouiller immédiatement le parc et la forêt ! »

- « Bien ! » Grogna celui-ci en se dirigeant vers la porte, sa hache toujours en main.

Le bourreau n'était pas sortit depuis dix secondes que les occupants de la maison entendirent un rugissement de rage suivit du bruit d'une hache qui s'abat.

Le ministre et le représentant de la commission se précipitèrent dehors, assez rapidement suivis par Albus et Pompom qui soutenaient légèrement le professeur de potion qui avait tenu à les accompagner.

- « Où est-il ? » demanda d'une voix chevrotante le vieil employé du ministère. « Où est l'hippogriffe ? »

- « Il était attaché ici ! » Vociféra Macnair avec fureur. « Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure ! Il était juste là ! »

Alors qu'Hagrid, ravi que l'animal se soit échappé, affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en répétant « Il est parti ! Mon petit Buck est parti ! » et que Macnair fouillait les environs des yeux, les autres s'approchèrent de l'arbre que ce dernier leur avait désigné un instant plus tôt.

- « Quelqu'un a forcement du le détacher ! » éructa le bourreau.

- « Qu'est ce que c'est Albus ? » demanda soudain Pompom en désignant le parchemin que Sirius avait laissé sur l'arbre quelques minutes auparavant.

- « Je ne sais pas… » Murmura celui-ci en lâchant Severus qui s'appuya un peu plus sur l'infirmière. « Ah ! … C'est pour vous Cornelius ! »

Fudge s'empara du petit rouleau de papier et le déroula.

Il le parcourut rapidement des yeux puis, l'air fou de rage, il le lut à haute voix :

_- « Merci pour ce merveilleux moyen de transport Monsieur le ministre !_

_Je quitte l'Angleterre pour le moment mais je reviendrai, ne vous en faites pas !_

… _Et ce jour là, j'aurai la preuve de mon innocence entre les mains !_

_Signé : Sirius Black ! »_

- « Pourrais-je voir cette lettre ? » demanda poliment Dumbledore alors que Fudge froissait le parchemin d'une main crispée.

- « Oui, oui…Tenez ! » fit le ministre en lui tendant la note. « Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Il faut fouiller le… »

- « Cornelius, si Black a détaché Buck, je doute que ce soit pour partir à pied ! » dit calmement Dumbledore avant de poser les yeux sur la lettre.

Avant même d'en avoir lu un seul mot, il fronça les sourcils. Cette écriture là, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille ! … Et ce n'était pas celle de Sirius Black mais celle de Severus Snape !

Il jeta subrepticement un coup d'œil au directeur des Serpentards qui lui renvoya son regard accompagné d'un léger d'un mouvement de tête à peine perceptible qui suffit cependant à lui faire savoir qu'il avait vu juste.

Il lui fallait à présent savoir à quoi rimait toute cette mascarade.

-

- « Peut-être devriez-vous retourner rapidement au ministère Cornelius ! » suggéra Dumbledore. « Il serait préférable de faire renforcer la surveillance de nos frontières et de mettre en route les recherches internationales. »

- « Vous avez raison Albus ! J'y vais de ce pas ! Peut-être n'est-il pas trop tard ! » Répondit Fudge en prenant sans attendre le chemin de Pré-au-lard.

- « Cornelius ! »

Le ministre de la magie s'arrêta et se tourna vers le vieux sorcier.

- « Peut-être pourriez-vous également renvoyer les détraqueurs à Azkaban ?... Après tout, ils ne sont plus d'aucune utilité ici… et vous savez aussi bien que moi que beaucoup de parents se sont déjà plaints de leur présence à proximité du collège… »

- « Je m'en occupe de suite ! » approuva le ministre qui ne souhaitait pas se mettre des électeurs à dos. « Vous venez Messieurs ? » ajouta t-il en s'adressant à Macnair et au membre de la commission qui lui emboîtèrent aussitôt le pas.

- « Attendez-moi, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au portail ! » fit Dumbledore en s'avançant à leur suite. « Severus, si vous vous sentez suffisamment en forme, peut-être pourriez-vous m'attendre dans mon bureau pour prendre une tasse de thé en ma compagnie ? »

- « Avec plaisir Albus ! »

- « Excellent !... A tout de suite dans ce cas ! » S'exclama le directeur en s'éloignant. « Pompom va vous accompagner… juste au cas où ! »

Sur ce, il prit la direction du village, suivit peu de temps après par Hagrid qui avait décidé d'aller fêter l'évasion de Buck chez Madame Rosemerta en buvant quelques pintes d'hydromel.

- « Vous pouvez me laisser Pompom. Je me sens très bien maintenant alors ce n'est p… »

- « Certainement pas ! Je vous accompagne jusqu'au bureau d'Albus ! Je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez un malaise dans les escaliers et que vous vous rompiez le cou ! »

- « Je vous assure que ce ne sera pas nécessaire ! Je… »

- « Severus Angelus Snape ! Ce n'est même pas la peine de discuter ! » Lança l'infirmière en le regardant d'un air sévère, les mains sur les hanches en une attitude menaçante qu'elle adoptait face à tout patient récalcitrant.

- « Bon très bien… » Abdiqua Severus, n'ayant ni le courage ni l'envie de se battre avec la femme têtue face à lui. « Suivez-moi alors ! »

- « Je vois que vous êtes raisonnable pour une fois, c'est bi…mais où allez-vous Severus ?... Le château est dans l'autre direction ! »

- « Je vais chercher Gabriel ! »

---------------------------------------

Madame Pomfresh suivit le professeur de potion jusqu'au saule cogneur et le vit ramasser une longue branche pour immobiliser l'arbre.

- « Severus mais … »

- « Maintenez le passage ouvert Pompom ! … Merci ! » Lança Severus avant de passer la tête dans le trou entre les racines de l'arbre.

- « Allez viens Gaby ! »

- « C'est toi papa ? … Tout c'est bien passé ? »

- « Simplement un petit imprévu… » Répondit Severus en aidant son fils à sortir.

-

- « … Bonsoir Madame Pomfresh… »

- « Gabriel…. » Le salua t-elle en retour. « Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qui se passe Severus ? » Fit l'infirmière en croisant les bras sévèrement alors que Severus prenait Harry dans ses bras, ne voulant pas qu'il fatigue sa jambe.

- « Gabriel s'est luxé le genou… » Expliqua Severus. « Je lui ai remis en place mais il a encore mal en marchant. »

- « Je ne parlais pas de ça Severus ! » marmonna l'infirmière en examinant le genou du Serdaigle. « … Faites lui un bandage pour maintenir l'articulation en place et mettez un peu de glace dessus pour limiter la douleur et l'inflammation… Et ne force pas pendant une semaine Gabriel ! » … « … Ce que je veux savoir » poursuivit l'infirmière en revenant au sujet de sa question, « c'est ce que Gabriel faisait là dedans et ce que vous mijotez !... Et n'espérez pas vous débarrasser de moi sous prétexte que ça ne me regarde pas ! »

- « Très bien… mais restez calme ! » soupira Severus avant de lancer son patronus en direction de la forêt.

Deux minutes plus tard Remus Lupin accompagné d'un gros chien noir sortir des arbres.

Pomfresh jeta au nouvel arrivant un regard à la fois intrigué et suspicieux mais se doutant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse à ses questions maintenant, elle resta silencieuse, rongeant son frein, sachant très bien qu'en accompagnant les trois sorciers dans le bureau du directeur elle serait mise au courant de toute l'affaire. De toute façon, elle en savait déjà beaucoup trop pour que Dumbledore se contente de la remercier et de la renvoyer à son infirmerie.

-

Si en entrant dans son bureau Albus fut surpris d'y trouver autant de monde, il ne le montra pas le moins du monde, et, après avoir invoqué suffisamment de sièges pour que tous puissent s'asseoir, il alla lui-même s'installer tranquillement dans son confortable fauteuil derrière son imposant meuble de travail.

- « Alors ? » lança t-il en jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui. « Que signifie ceci ? » ajouta t-il en déposant la lettre écrite de la main de Severus devant lui.

Avant que celui-ci ou Lupin ne puisse répondre, Sirius Black, qui jusqu'à présent était resté aux pieds de Remus, s'avança vers le centre de la pièce et reprit sa forme normale… pour se retrouver dans l'instant avec la baguette de Pompom sous le nez.

- « Vous ne risquez absolument rien Pompom ! » fit immédiatement le lycanthrope « Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Nous allons tout vous expliquer mais si vous pouviez baisser votre b… »

- « Certainement pas ! » claqua l'infirmière d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. « Il n'est pas question que je le laisse plus longtemps dans un tel état d'épuisement et de maigreur ! Je suis même étonné qu'il tienne encore debout ! »

A peine eut-elle dit ça que, détournant sa baguette du fugitif, elle métamorphosa un des fauteuils du directeur en un divan sur lequel elle obligea Sirius à s'allonger sous le regard amusé des occupants de la pièce.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'affairer autour de son patient, le directeur reprit la parole.

- « Et si vous profitiez que notre chère Pompom s'occupe de Monsieur Black pour me raconter toute l'histoire ? » proposa Albus en invoquant une théière et une grande assiette de petits gâteaux.

- « J'étais dans le parc avec Gabriel. » débuta Severus alors que le directeur sirotait sa tasse de thé. « Comme personne n'était autorisé à sortir aujourd'hui à cause de l'exécution, j'avais décidé que cela lui ferait du bien de prendre un peu de soleil donc pour une fois, de faire son entraînement sur les sortilèges informulés à l'extérieur. On travaillait sur les sortilèges de troisième année depuis un peu plus d'une heure quand quelque chose m'a sauté dessus. Je suis tombé et je me suis cogné la tête contre une pierre ou une racine… je ne suis pas sur. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, Lupin était penché au dessus de moi et Gabriel avait disparu. J'ai… je me suis inquiété… je ne savais pas où il était et sa baguette était par terre à côté de moi. C'est quand Remus m'a dit qu'il m'avait trouvé en se rendant au saule cogneur pour voir qui avait déclanché l'alarme qu'il avait posé sur le passage que j'ai compris que celui qui m'avait attaqué avait sans doute emmené Gabriel par là. On est donc descendu dans le souterrain pour suivre le kidnappeur et c'est seulement en le voyant dans la cabane hurlante que j'ai su que c'était Black qui m'avait attaqué.

Vous savez quel genre de … 'relation'…nous avions quand nous étions au collège… et comme en plus de cela, nous pensions depuis l'affaire Potter qu'il était un mangemort, j'ai pensé qu'il avait enlevé mon fils pour m'atteindre. Mais en fait… il pensait faire exactement le contraire. Il pensait avoir sauvé un étudiant des griffes d'un mangemort.

… Nous nous sommes disputé. Je vous passe les détails, Albus, ils n'ont aucune importance, mais finalement j'ai accepté, de même que Remus, d'écouter sa version de ce qui s'est passé en 81.

Vous vous doutez bien que je ne l'ai pas cru sur parole ! J'ai donc vérifié ses dires en pénétrant son esprit et… tout ce qu'il venait de nous expliquer se révéla exact. C'est Peter Pettigrow qui était le gardien du secret des Potter et c'est lui qui les a trahis pour Voldemort, pas Black. Ce fameux soir, après avoir constaté la mort de ses amis et avoir laissé le bébé avec Hagrid, il s'est lancé à la poursuite du traître mais celui-ci a réussi à s'échapper. »

- « Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Pompom qui en avait terminé avec son malade, lequel s'était endormi. « Je veux dire… il y avait de nombreux témoins ce jour là qui ont assisté à la mort de Peter et … on a retrouvé un de ses doigts dans les décombres ! »

- « Il a provoqué une explosion et a profité de la panique et de la fumée pour se trancher lui-même un doigt avant de prendre la fuite par les égouts sous sa forme animagus… sous forme de rat. »

- « Voyons c'est impossible Severus ! Que Black ait réussi à devenir animagus je peux le concevoir, il a toujours été très doué, mais Pettigrow … »

- « Peut-être pouvez-vous nous en dire un peu plus sur ce sujet Remus ? » demanda Dumbledore en regardant le lycanthrope qui semblait légèrement mal à l'aise.

- « Hum… oui… » Fit Remus en se tordant les doigts. « Et bien …en fait… Sirius, Peter et… et James sont devenu animagus pendant notre cinquième année… C'est … c'est pour moi qu'ils l'ont fait… pour me tenir compagnie les soirs de pleine lune… Je suis vraiment désolé de ne jamais vous en avoir parlé Albus mais… »

- « Je ne vous en veux pas pour cela mon garçon… même s'il aurait été plus prudent de me l'avouer lorsque Sirius s'est évadé de prison… prison dans laquelle il n'aurait jamais du aller d'ailleurs… » Termina Dumbledore en soupirant.

- « Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher Albus ! Vous ne pouviez pas … »

- « C'est moi qui ai confirmé au ministère qu'il était le gardien du secret des Potter, Remus ! C'est de ma faute si un innocent a été enfermé pendant douze ans à Azkaban ! … C'est lui que James m'avait dit avoir choisi, je ne savais pas qu'il avait changé d'avis… »

- « Une idée de Sirius apparemment… » Expliqua Lupin. « D'après ce qu'il nous a dit, c'est lui qui a suggéré ces changements à James pour brouiller les pistes. »

- « Et on peut dire que ça a été une réussite … »

Le vieux directeur resta un instant silencieux. Assis au fond de son fauteuil, le dos légèrement voûté et le menton reposant entre ses mains, il semblait pour une fois faire son age.

- « Et sa présence ici ? » reprit-il soudain, faisant presque sursauté Harry qui commençait à somnoler sur son fauteuil. « Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

- « Il est venu pour moi… » Murmura Remus alors que ses joues prenaient une légère couleur rosée. « Nous… hum… enfin… lui et moi étions ensemble avant que tout cela n'arrive alors… »

- « Vraiment ? » demanda Dumbledore en regardant le professeur d'un air surpris. « Et bien c'est… »

- « Surprenant ? » proposa Severus, ravi de voir que certaines choses pouvaient laisser Dumbledore sans voix.

- « Vu la réputation que le jeune Sirius avait durant ses études ici, je dois bien avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à cela ! »… « Et… et l'attaque sur la Grosse Dame ? »

- « Il était persuadé qu'Harry n'avait pu être qu'à Gryffondor alors il espérait rencontrer certains de ses amis pour en apprendre plus sur lui… pour avoir une idée de comment et où le retrouver. »

- « Je comprends… »

…

- « Et bien, tout ceci me semble très clair ! » Ajouta le directeur après quelques secondes de silence avant de se tourner vers l'infirmière. « Comment va-t-il Pompom ? »

- « Il est très loin d'être au mieux de sa forme Albus ! » Lui répondit celle-ci. « Les années de détention l'ont beaucoup affaiblit et les semaines qu'il a passé à se cacher depuis sa fuite n'ont pas vraiment arrangé les choses. Ses réserves magiques sont au plus bas… à se demander où il a trouvé la force de se transformer… il a de nombreuses petites plaies et écorchures dont certaines sont infectée et un vingtaine de kilos en plus ne lui feraient pas de mal ! Pour le moment je ne lui ai donné que quelques vitamines, une potion de gavage et une potion de sommeil mais à son réveil il aura droit à une ou deux potions de tonus ainsi qu'à un bon repas. … Et vous verrez qu'après un bon bain avec une lotion désinfectante… et un shampooing anti-puces, il sera déjà plus présentable. »

- « Mais est-ce qu'il va totalement s'en remettre ? » demanda Remus, inquiet.

- « Physiquement, oui. Avec du repos et une alimentation enrichie, d'ici quelques mois, il sera comme neuf ! Mais pour ce qui est du reste, je ne peux rien affirmer. Tout dépendra de l'impact qu'ont eu les détraqueurs sur lui durant toutes ces années. Je présume cependant qu'il aura des moments de déprime et des cauchemars. »

- « Pensez-vous que nous pouvons envoyer Monsieur Black dans un endroit sûr tout de suite Pompom ? Ou vaut-il mieux pour lui qu'il reste à Poudlard ? »

- « Je ne pense pas que le laisser seul soit une bonne idée Albus. Pas plus que de le laisser courir dans la nature à la recherche de son filleul ! Il serait plus prudent de le laisser rester avec son ancien compagnon pour lui permettre de retrouver ses repères !... Enfin… si Remus est d'accord, bien entendu… »

- « J'ai déjà passé douze ans loin de lui… » Murmura Remus en prenant la main de Sirius, qui était allongé à côté de lui, dans la sienne. « Il n'est pas question que nous soyons séparés une minutes de plus ! »

- « Tout est réglé alors ! Sirius restera dans vos appartements Remus. »… « Pompom, je vous laisserai les y accompagner ? » … « Cependant, il ne devra en sortir sous aucun prétexte ! J'expliquerai la situation aux autres professeurs donc il n'y aura rien à craindre d'eux, par contre, on ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'un élève le voit. »

Les trois autres adultes acquiescèrent.

- « Nous pouvons en rester là pour aujourd'hui je pense…. Un bonbon au citron Gabriel ? » Fit Albus, les yeux pétillants en ouvrant une boite de sucreries qui était posée sur son bureau.

- « Avec plaisir professeur ! » Répondit Harry avant de se lever précipitamment de sa chaise.

Il n'avait cependant pas fait un pas vers le directeur qu'il fut obligé de porter une main à son genou blessé, une vive douleur le traversant de part en part.

Il fut aussitôt attrapé par une paire de bras solides qui le soulevèrent du sol pour le réinstaller sur son siège.

- « Est-ce que ça te fait encore très mal ? » demanda Severus qui s'était agenouillé devant lui, les sourcils froncés.

Harry répondit d'un hochement de tête, les dents serrées.

- « Laissez-moi faire Severus. » intervint Pompom en pointant sa baguette sur l'articulation douloureuse d'Harry.

- « Alors ? »

- « Ce n'est rien. Juste une inflammation des ligaments… Mettez le au lit avec un pansement réfrigérant et donnez lui une infusion d'essence de murlaps, je n'en ai pas sur moi. Tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre rapidement mais si demain cela ne va pas mieux, ramenez-le moi Severus ! »

- « Merci Pompom ! »

- « Merci madame Pomfresh ! »

- « Mais de rien voyons. Au fait Gabriel, comment t'es tu fait ça ? »

- « Je me suis coincé la jambe dans une racine du saule cogneur. » répondit Harry alors que son père l'avait déjà repris dans ses bras pour le ramener chez eux. « Quand monsieur Black m'a emmené j'ai vraiment eu très peur, je pensais qu'il voulais me faire du mal. Alors quand j'ai vu qu'il avait l'intension de m'entraîner dans ce tunnel, j'ai essayé de m'accrocher à ce que je pouvais. J'ai agrippé une racine avec mon pied mais mon genou n'a pas résisté. »

L'infirmière hocha la tête en signe de compréhension puis attendit qu'ils soient sortis pour se diriger à son tour vers les escaliers en compagnie de Remus, Sirius flottant derrière eux, toujours profondément endormi.

--------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, tous les journaux annonçaient que Sirius Black avait quitté l'Angleterre et que les détraqueurs avaient été renvoyés à leur poste.

A suivre...


	38. GaFredGe

**Jenni944, grispoil, winrii, aliminar, Mika, adenoide :** Merci pour la review

**petite grenouille : **Sirius va finir par apprendre ce qui est arrivé à Harry... mais forcement de la meilleur des manière qui soit.

**Titegaya : **Pour la véritable identité de Gaby... je dirais juste que quelqu'un va l'apprendre très bientôt !

**Lafolledu2° : **Et bien, à ta demande, j'ai rajouté le deuxième prénom de Severus dans le chapitre précédent. J'espère que tu est contente !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 38 :**

**GaFredGe**

Le mois de juin approchait et la blessure à la tête de Severus et le genou de Gaby étaient depuis longtemps parfaitement remis et la douleur engendrée n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Les relations entre le garçon et son véritable parrain, après des premiers jours difficiles durant lesquels Gaby ne parlait que très peu en sa présence tout en restant collé à Severus, s'étaient nettement améliorées. Elles n'étaient certes pas aussi profondes que celles qu'il entretenait avec Remus et ne seraient jamais au niveau de celles qu'il partageait avec son père mais, en dehors des moments où Sirius essayait de lui faire parler de sa petite enfance ou des Dursley, en quel cas le Serdaigle se refermait comme une huître, ils s'entendaient à présent plutôt bien.

Depuis près d'un mois qu'il vivait avec Remus, Sirius allait de mieux en mieux. Les deux hommes, qui étaient toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre, avaient décidé de reprendre petit à petit leur vie de couple. Grâce aux bons soins de son petit ami et de Pompom, qui était, comme à son habitude, toute dévouée à son patient, Sirius commençait à ressembler au jeune homme élégant, aristocratique et plein de charme qu'il était il y a une douzaine d'année, avant son séjour à Azkaban.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé au château quelques semaines plus tôt, son visage était creusé, émacié et crasseux et ses cheveux étaient longs et emmêlés mais à présent, il les portait beaucoup plus courts avec quelques mèches qui lui retombaient devant les yeux et son visage, tout comme le reste de son corps, avait perdu de sa maigreur. Bien sur, il était encore loin d'avoir retrouvé sa silhouette d'entant, mais au moins, il ne ressemblait plus à un squelette.

En plus d'avoir retrouvé un état de santé acceptable, le temps passé au château avait permis à Sirius de se maintenir dans un état d'esprit plutôt positif. A chaque cauchemar qu'il faisait, Remus était là pour le ramener à la réalité, lui caressant le dos, l'embrassant pour le rassurer, ou le tenant simplement tendrement contre lui. Ces petits gestes lui permettaient de ne pas sombrer dans un état dépressif, bien que la présence régulière de Gaby à ses côtés ait aussi eu un rôle assez important à jouer dans son humeur relativement enjouée.

Côtoyer presque quotidiennement Gaby et par la même Severus qui, bien que ne voulant pas les empêcher de se voir ne semblait pas vouloir laisser son fils seul en sa compagnie, lui permit de comprendre à quel point ces deux là s'étaient rapprochés et prenaient soin l'un de l'autre. Il avait en effet plusieurs fois vu Gaby se blottir contre Severus ou simplement lui prendre la main en signe de soutien lorsque la conversation déviait sur leurs années au collège. Sirius s'était d'ailleurs excusé auprès du Serpentard pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, et plus particulièrement pour le jour où il l'avait envoyé droit sur Remus sous sa forme de loup-garou, mais, même si après quelques réticences, le professeur de potion avait fini par accepter ses excuses, Sirius était certain, au regard que celui-ci lui avait lancé, que certaines blessures qu'il avait lui-même plus ou moins volontairement causées à l'époque ne se refermeraient jamais complètement. Il lui avait de toute façon semblé que Severus avait accepté d'enterrer la hache de guerre uniquement pour ne pas que Gaby souffre de leur mésentente. Cependant, grâce à cela, lorsque les deux maraudeurs et les deux Snape se retrouvaient dans l'appartement de Remus duquel Sirius n'avait pas le droit de sortir, l'atmosphère était à présent toujours détendue…. Ce qui, avec l'arrivée imminente des examens de fin d'année, était quelque chose de plutôt rare dans le château ces dernier temps.

-

Depuis quelques temps en effet, au lieu de paresser au soleil, les élèves, et plus particulièrement les cinquièmes et les septièmes années, qui devaient dans quelques jours passer leurs BUSE et leurs ASPIC, étaient forcés de rester dans leur salle commune ou à la bibliothèque, plongés dans d'épais grimoires, sans pouvoir céder aux appels de la brise printanière qui s'insinuait par les fenêtres ou à l'envie de faire une partie de quidditch.

L'ambiance dans le château était donc studieuse et tendue. Certains élèves comme Hannah Abott, une troisième année de Poufsouffle, souffraient de surmenage ou de stress et étaient obligés de se rendre chez Mme Pomfresh pour prendre une potion de sommeil ou une potion calmante, mais la personne qui semblait la plus anxieuse de toutes, c'était Hermione. Elle était de plus en plus irritable et ce fut encore pire quand ses amis eurent la mauvaise idée de la questionner sur le programme de ses épreuves d'examen :

- « Hermione ? » demanda prudemment Ron, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de la jeune fille qui, depuis quelques temps, était très sujette aux explosions de colère.

- « Quoi ? » grogna celle-ci sans lever les yeux de son livre d'arithmancie, « Qu'est ce que tu me veux ENCORE ? »

- « Tu es sûre de ne pas t'être trompée en recopiant les horaires pour tes examens ? » questionna le rouquin qui venait d'examiner le programme de son amie avec Terry et Neville.

- « Evidemment ! « Claqua celle-ci en lui lançant un regard noir, sans même vérifier. « Tu me prends pour une idiote ? »

- « Mais pas du tout enfin ! » Se défendit le jeune homme, implorant Terry du regard pour qu'il vienne à son secours.

- « C'est juste qu'on se demandait comment tu allais faire pour passer deux épreuves en m… »

- « Ca ne vous regarde pas ! » trancha Hermione, agacée. « Et maintenant continuez à travailler vous trois !... Et taisez-vous ! »

Alors qu'elle replongeait dans sa lecture, Gaby, qui avait prévu de rejoindre le groupe pour réviser (bien qu'il n'en ait pas réellement besoin), entra dans la petite salle d'étude que son père avait mis à leur disposition dans les cachots près de sa propre salle de classe afin qu'ils puissent travailler au calme.

- « Bonjour tout le monde !

- « Salut Gaby ! » répondirent les garçons alors qu'Hermione se contentait d'un vague mouvement de tête.

- « Désolé pour le retard mais j'étais plongé dans une potion fascinante avec papa et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

- « Pas grave ! » fit Neville en haussant les épaules. « De toute façon, on vient à peine de commencer. »

- « Et puis on commence à y être habitués ! » le taquina gentiment Terry.

- « Tu travailles sur quoi Hermione ? » demanda Gaby en s'installant près de l'autre Serdaigle après lui avoir tiré la langue d'une façon très mature pour répondre à la pique qu'il venait de lui lancer.

- « … »

- « Arithmancie. » répondit Ron à la place de sa condisciple.

Alors qu'il disposait les livres d'histoire de la magie et d'astronomie qu'il avait apporté avec lui sur la table, les yeux d'Harry tombèrent sur le planning d'Hermione.

_Lundi : _

_9h : métamorphose_

_13h : sortilège_

_Mardi : _

_9h : Soins aux créatures magiques_

_9h : arithmancie_

_13h : potion_

_Mercredi : _

_9h : histoire de la magie_

_13h : botanique_

_21h : astronomie_

_Jeudi : _

_9h : défense contre les forces du mal_

_13h : étude des moldus_

_13h : étude des runes_

- « Hum… Hermione ? … Tu n'aurais pas fait une petite erreur en recopiant tes hor… »

- « NON ! »

- « Tu es sûre ? Parce que mardi et jeudi tu passes deux épreuves en m… »

- « J'en suis certaine ! Alors fiche-moi la paix et travaille ! »

… sur ce, elle retourna à sa lecture.

-

Durant la semaine des examens, le château connut un silence inhabituel.

Le lundi, les troisièmes années, mis à part Gaby qui avait parfaitement réussi son épreuve, sortirent de la salle de métamorphose avec une mine abattue. Même Hermione semblait effondrée puisqu'à sa plus grande horreur, elle avait commis une erreur dans l'exercice pratique demandé en transformant non pas sa théière en tortue terrestre mais en tortue marine.

Après le déjeuner durant lequel même Ron ne mangea que très peu, ils passèrent à l'épreuve de sortilège pour laquelle, comme l'avait annoncé Hermione, ils durent mettre en pratique le sortilège d'allégresse.

Dès la fin du dîner, après une première journée d'épreuves difficile, tous les élèves se précipitèrent dans leur salle commune pour des révisions de dernières minutes en vue des questionnaires du lendemain. Gaby, quant à lui, préférant se détendre un peu, prit la direction du laboratoire de son père afin de fabriquer quelques potions (Technique de relaxation qu'avait transmis sans le vouloir Severus à son fils). Il y aurait sans doute passé la nuit si son père ne l'en avait pas délogé de force vers 23h, l'obligeant à aller se coucher.

Au matin, Hagrid leur fit passer l'examen de soins aux créatures magiques. Le 'sauvetage' de Buck près d'un mois auparavant l'avait mis dans un tel état d'euphorie qu'il semblait avoir constamment la tête ailleurs (imaginant sans doute ce que Buck était en train de faire). Ainsi, jamais un examen n'avait été aussi facile à réussir.

Dans l'après-midi, pendant que ses amis étaient dans les cachots avec son père pour leur épreuve de potion, Gaby, lui, passait son examen de botanique. La pratique consistait à rempoter une plante carnivore particulièrement vorace et il trouva la partie théorique d'une telle simplicité qu'il la termina avec près de quarante minutes d'avance sur les sixièmes années qui passaient cette épreuve en même temps que lui, ce qui lui permit, alors que les autres étudiants étaient toujours en train de travailler, d'aller faire une petite promenade autour du lac avant le dîner.

La journée du mercredi se passa sans encombres, bien que le questionnaire d'histoire de la magie ait demandé aux troisièmes années pas mal de réflexion.

L'avant dernière épreuve de Gaby, qui était l'examen de défense contre les forces du mal, se déroula le jeudi matin. Pour tester ses élèves, Remus avait organisé une sorte de circuit dans le parc pour permettre à chacun de se confronter aux différentes créatures étudiées durant l'année. Pour le groupe de Gaby, l'épreuve se terminait par un combat contre un épouvantard. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Gaby de l'affronter, il prit immédiatement la forme d'un détraqueur mais le Serdaigle le repoussa rapidement à l'aide de son patronus, dans lequel il avait pour l'occasion mis toute sa puissance. C'est donc une superbe panthère argentée qui se jeta sue le détraqueur-épouvantard pour le renvoyer dans sa boite.

Et ce fut enfin la dernière épreuve, étude des runes, d'où Gaby et Hermione ressortirent tous les deux en ronchonnant, persuadés d'avoir fait une erreur de traduction sur le dernier symbole.

Leur restait à présent à profiter d'une semaine complète de détente en attendant le banquet de fin d'année et l'annonce des résultats alors que de leur côté, les septièmes années terminaient les épreuves pratiques de leurs ASPIC.

----------------------------

C'est donc le jeudi suivant que tous les élèves purent enfin savoir s'ils passaient ou non dans l'année supérieure, mis à part les cinquièmes et les septièmes années qui eux recevraient leurs résultats fin juillet. Comme en deuxième année, Hermione et Gaby furent de nouveau en tête de classement, ayant obtenu respectivement 93 et 98 de réussite avec un optimal dans chaque matière, leur petite erreur dans l'épreuve de rune ne leur ayant finalement pas porté préjudice.

Neville, Terry et Ron s'en étaient eux aussi bien sortis puisqu'ils avaient obtenu tous les trois une moyenne légèrement supérieure à 70, ce qui était nettement mieux que les résultats qu'ils avaient obtenu les années précédentes. … comme quoi, le travail de groupe et les remontrances journalières d'Hermione pour les obliger à étudier avaient finalement portés leurs fruits.

C'est donc cinq étudiants plus que ravis de leurs performances qui prirent place ce soir là pour le banquet de fin d'année.

Le repas touchait à sa fin quand Gaby, qui avait attendu ce moment toute la soirée, donna enfin le départ à la blague qu'il avait organisé à l'aide des jumeaux à l'intention de Remus.

Alors qu'il venait de se servir une seconde part de tarte à la mélasse, sa préférée, Gaby fit 'malencontreusement' tomber sa cuillère. Il se pencha donc sous la table pour la ramasser, permettant ainsi à Sal, qui jusqu'à présent était enroulé autour de sa taille, camouflé par un sortilège de désillusion que Gaby avait appris spécialement pour l'occasion, de se faufiler discrètement jusqu'au sol et de ramper sans être vu jusqu'à la table des professeurs.

Une fois arrivé, le serpent escalada tranquillement la jambe droite de Severus (que Gaby avait averti sans pour autant lui dévoiler le contenu de la blague), puis se dirigea vers Remus.

Il eut tout juste le temps de lâcher le minuscule paquet qu'il tenait entre ses mâchoires, que le lycanthrope, averti de sa présence grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés, l'attrapait pour le remettre par terre, craignant apparemment, et à raison, une blague de son 'filleul' pour ce dernier repas de l'année scolaire.

Gaby avait mis à profit le court laps de temps pendant lequel Remus avait quitté la table des yeux pour, d'un 'finite incantatem' informulé, rendre sa taille d'origine au 'cadeau' que son serpent venait de livrer. C'est donc un gros paquet rouge emballé avec soin avec un large ruban bleu et vert que le professeur trouva en face de lui lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers son assiette pour finir son dessert.

Etonné, il hésita à s'en saisir, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui explose dans les mains, puis vit qu'une petite carte était attachée dessus. Il la prit donc et lut, sous le regard intéressé d'une partie des élèves et des autres occupants de la table qui s'étaient arrêté de manger pour l'observer et surtout de Severus, curieux de savoir ce que son fils avait inventé.

_A Moony, _

_Le seul véritable professeur de défense contre les forces du mal_

_A avoir franchi les portes de ce château_

_Depuis de trop nombreuses années._

_- GaFredGe-_

'GaFredGe' ? … Ce nom ne lui disait absolument rien…. Et Moony ? … il n'y avait que Gaby pour l'appeler de cette façon… et puis il était certain que c'était Sal qui avait déposé ça à sa place.

… Mais pourquoi Gaby aurait-il signé GaFredGe ?...

Jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle, il vit que Gaby, comme la quasi-totalité de ses camarades, le regardait, attendant qu'il ouvre le paquet.

Se disant que le jeune homme étant forcement dans le coup (seul lui avait pu demander à Sal de participer), il risquait, en ouvrant le cadeau, de se retrouver temporairement dans le même état que Lockhart, il sortit sa baguette et lança quelques sortilèges de vérifications sur le paquet.

Ne descellant aucun sortilège particulier dessus mis à part un sortilège d'animation, il décida finalement, pensant qu'il ne risquait rien, à le prendre dans ses mains.

Il déchira donc l'emballage et, à sa grande surprise, découvrit… une boite !

Une boite toute simple, noire, en bois, sans gravures ni inscriptions, avec sur le devant, un petit fermoir métallique.

Intrigué, il actionna le crochet.

Il avait à peine effleuré le mécanisme qu'un mini-Severus, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon à fleurs et d'un bonnet de père noël, jaillit hors de sa boite.

La poupée, d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, montée sur ressort, se rua sur Remus et, tendant les bras, l'attrapa par les oreilles pour lui faire un gros baiser sonore sur le bout du nez avant de lui souffler de la poudre verte au visage et de le lâcher pour retourner dans sa boite.

Remus, en voyant 'son collègue' bondir ainsi sur lui, sursauta, surpris, puis resta immobile, les yeux grands ouverts et fixés sur la poupée qui continuait à se balancer sur son ressort, les bras croisés sur la poitrine en lui tirant la langue, un grand sourire sur le visage. Remus était tellement absorbé par la figurine qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué les quelques 'changements' qui l'avaient frappés, puis, après quelques secondes de silence, il finit par éclater de rire.

A ses côtés, Severus, le vrai cette fois, avait faillit s'étouffer avec son thé en voyant la 'nature' de la petite surprise de Gaby, et hésitait à présent entre hurler de rire en raison de l'aspect de Lupin ou hurler tout court pour cette utilisation sans la moindre autorisation de son image.

… Encore heureux que grâce au couvercle de la boite, seule sa tête était restée visible pour les élèves et que 'sa' sortie avait été trop rapide pour qu'ils puissent correctement voir son accoutrement !

Ne pouvant se décider, il opta finalement pour une troisième solution : il se leva doucement, silencieusement, les yeux encrés dans ceux de son fils qui, ayant opté pour un replis stratégique, avait presque atteint les portes de la grande salle tout en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas s'écrouler de rire.

Voyant que celui-ci s'apprêtait à sortir, il se lança à sa poursuite, renversant même sa chaise dans sa précipitation.

Harry de son côté, ayant vu son père se lever avec, dans les yeux, une lueur qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille, avait pris ses jambes à son cou et courait à présent en direction de sa chambre dans le but de lui échapper au moins temporairement.

Remus qui lui, était toujours en train de pouffer, fut soudainement interrompu par Albus :

- « Je serai vous, mon cher, je me lancerais moi aussi à la poursuite de Gabriel ! »

- « Pourq… » Commença Remus avant de se taire en portant une main à sa gorge, étonné de l'intonation de sa voix, heurtant au passage un des deux imposants globe de chaire qui se trouvaient à présent sur sa poitrine. « Mais qu'est ce qu…. » poursuivit-il de sa voix anormalement aiguë en baissant les yeux, s'apercevant enfin de sa 'tenue', radicalement différente de celle qu'il portait au début du repas.

Malheureusement pour lui, Remus avait en effet oublié que Gaby, bien que très doué en sortilèges, était surtout un spécialiste des potions ! Or, les sortilèges de vérification qu'il avait lancé sur le paquet, bien que très efficaces pour déceler les enchantements, n'étaient d'aucune utilité face à une potion. Ils ne lui avaient donc pas permis de repérer la préparation que le jeune homme avait glissé dans la boite !

En raison de cela, il se trouvait à présent vêtu d'une robe rouge vif, légèrement cintrée au niveau de la taille et fendue jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, sous laquelle on pouvait distinguer des formes plutôt généreuses. (NdA : pensez à Jessica Rabbit )

Comme pour vérifier que sa nouvelle physionomie était bien réelle, Remus posa ses mains sur ses seins, avant de les retirer brusquement, comme s'il s'était brûlé, en sentant qu'ils étaient bien vrais.

Rouge comme une tomate, il se leva d'un bond, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour cacher au mieux sa nouvelle silhouette, puis fila en courant vers la petite porte derrière la table des professeurs, de longs cheveux couleur miel flottant derrière lui.

La porte était à peine refermée qu'Albus, suivit de la totalité des professeurs et de la majeure partie des élèves, éclata de rire.

Pendant ce temps, Gaby, suivit de très près par son père, avait atteint le portrait gardant l'entrée de leur appartement. Il cria le mot de passe, essoufflé, et se rua à l'intérieur. Il était arrivé à moins de deux mètres de sa chambre quand il entendit le passage s'ouvrir de nouveau et qu'il sentit quelque chose de lourd s'abattre sur son dos, le faisant tomber à plat ventre sur l'épais tapis. Il se retourna tant bien que mal, se demandant ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus, et se retrouva aussitôt avec une panthère noire d'une cinquantaine de kilos au dessus de lui.

L'animal lui lança un regard diabolique et s'allongea sur lui, le planquant ainsi complètement au sol, ses pattes sur ses épaules et sa queue au niveau de ses pieds.

C'est dans cette position que Remus les trouva lorsqu'il entra à son tour dans les quartiers du maître des potions par le portrait qui était resté ouvert. La seule différence était qu'à présent, Gaby riait aux éclats sous les coups de langue de l'animal qui avait entreprit depuis quelques minutes de lui léchouiller le visage et les oreilles en guise de représailles.

Severus ayant entendu son ami entrer stoppa finalement sa douce torture et reprit sa forme normale, puis, assis sur son fils qui tentait de reprendre son souffle, se tourna vers le lycanthrope.

- « Tu me donnes un petit coup de main Remus ? » lança t'il en direction de la femme en rouge qui venait d'entrer.

- « Et comment ! » répliqua celle-ci en se jetant à son tour sur Gaby pour l'attaquer à coup de chatouilles.

-

- « Alors ? Je vais rester comme ça combien de temps ? » Questionna Remus qui était à présent assis sur un confortable fauteuil face à Severus, lequel s'était installé dans le canapé avec son fils.

- « Jusqu'à demain matin ! » Répondit Gaby en rigolant alors que son père, contre lequel il s'était allongé, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux, lui caressait les cheveux.

- « Dommage… » Murmura Severus d'un ton presque sensuel en regardant Remus droit dans les yeux. « Je te trouvais beaucoup plus sexy comme ça ! »

- « Papa ! » lança Gaby, rougissant légèrement, en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

- « Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! » Répliqua Severus.

- « Pas sur que Sirius soit de ton avis… » Marmonna Remus qui avait lui aussi pris quelques couleurs.

La conversation se poursuivit jusque tard dans la soirée, si bien que Gaby, fatigué, finit par s'assoupir contre son père.

-------------------------------------

Gaby courait dans le parc de Poudlard, un phénix doré, un chaton noir, un serpent orangé et un balai à ses trousses quand soudain, il se mit à pleuvoir des bonbons… des dizaines de milliers de bonbons de toutes les sortes et de toutes les tailles.

Rapidement, le sol se trouva recouvert d'un épais tapis de sucreries plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Gaby, incapable de résister plus longtemps à la tentation se pencha pour ramasser une chocoballe et alors qu'il allait refermer sa main sur la friandise, le chaud soleil d'été disparu, laissant place à l'obscurité la plus totale.

Gaby n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait à présent mais une chose était sûre, il n'était plus au pays des sucres d'orges !

Une lune à moitié pleine sortit finalement de derrière un rideau de nuages, révélant ainsi un paysage pour le moins inquiétant : il se trouvait à présent en plein milieu d'un cimetière envahi par la végétation avec à sa droite, derrière un grand if, une petite église, et à sa gauche, une colline au sommet de laquelle se dressait une luxueuse maison ancienne.

Gaby commençait à explorer le cimetière du regard quand des bruits de pas brisèrent le silence. Il ne discerna pas tout de suite d'où ça venait puis tout à coup, deux silhouettes se découpèrent dans la brume, s'avançant parmi les tombes.

La première personne semblait plutôt replète, bien que relativement grande et, lorsqu'elle fut un peu plus proche, il pu voir qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Elle portait une robe boueuse et déchirée par endroits et semblait complètement perdue dans ses pensées, avançant d'un pas mal assuré, les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle n'était qu'une simple marionnette guidée par des fils.

L'autre individu était de petite taille, tout au plus un mètre soixante-cinq, et était vêtu d'une large cape noire avec un capuchon rabattu sur sa tête. De sa main gauche, il maintenait un espèce de tas de linge serré contre lui et de sa main droite, il tenait sa baguette, pointée en direction de la femme qui le précédait.

Arrivés à cinq ou six mètres de lui, ils s'arrêtèrent finalement à côté d'une haute pierre tombale en marbre. L'homme, du moins, Gaby supposait que s'en était un, déposa son fardeau sur le sol puis, d'un sortilège, fit apparaître des cordes qui ligotèrent la femme qui l'accompagnait à la stèle. Celle-ci, semblant enfin se réveiller un peu, tenta de se libérer en tirant sur ses liens mais elle ne parvint même pas à les desserrer.

Soudain, alors qu'il contemplait la scène, terrifié, Gaby entendit une voix aiguë et glaciale s'élever du petit tas de 'chiffons', signe qu'il dissimulait finalement quelque chose de vivant.

- « Dépêche toi un peu Queudver ! »

Alors que le dénommé Queudver s'éloignait… Gaby avait reconnu ce nom tout de suite : c'était celui de l'homme qui avait vendu ses parents à Voldemort !... Gaby s'approcha rapidement dans le but d'aider la prisonnière à s'échapper mais à sa grande horreur, il s'aperçu qu'il ne pouvait même pas toucher les cordes, passant au travers comme s'il était devenu une sorte de fantôme.

Résigné, il ne pu donc qu'assister, impuissant, à ce qui suivit.

Queudver, qui était resté absent tout au plus trois minutes, revint en traînant derrière lui un immense chaudron qu'il déposa au pied de la tombe. A sa suite arriva un énorme serpent, d'au moins trois mètres de long. Ondulant dans l'herbe humide, il vint s'installer juste devant les pieds de Gaby qui, bien que sachant que l'animal ne pouvait ni le sentir ni le voir, n'osait plus bouger d'un centimètre.

La 'chose' qui se trouvait dans la masse de tissus semblait, depuis que Queudver était revenu, extrêmement agitée et, alors que l'homme remplissait le chaudron d'eau, continuait à l'exhorter à aller plus vite.

Une fois que l'énorme récipient de pierre fut rempli, Queudver alluma un grand feu, faisant sans le vouloir, fuir le reptile qui, apeuré par les flammes, alla se terrer près d'une tombe, au grand soulagement d'Harry.

Soudain, le liquide qui remplissait le chaudron se mit à bouillonner. Queudver y lança quelques ingrédients que Gaby n'eut pas le temps de détailler et aussitôt, l'écume bouillonnante se mit à projeter des étincelles enflammées, comme si elle avait pris feu.

C'est ce moment que choisit la petite voix pour se faire entendre de nouveau :

- « Maintenant Queudver, … maintenant ! »

Obéissant à cet ordre, le sorcier se saisit du tas de tissus qui, comme le vit Gaby, était en réalité une robe, et dévoila son contenu.

Harry n'essaya même pas de retenir le cri d'horreur qui franchit ses lèvres, ni le long frisson de peur et de dégoût qui lui parcouru l'échine lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la créature ainsi révélée.

Elle avait la taille et la forme d'un jeune enfant accroupi mais pourtant rien n'aurait pu être plus dissemblable à un bébé : entièrement chauve, la peau recouverte d'écailles grossières de couleur rougeâtre, elle avait des bras fins et des jambes frêles et graciles et son visage ressemblait à une tête de serpent aux yeux rouges flamboyants.

Queudver attrapa la créature sous les bras, d'un geste qui sembla à Gaby légèrement hésitant… un peu comme si l'homme répugnait à la toucher…

Il l'amena cependant près du chaudron et la laissa glisser à l'intérieur.

Il y eut un plouf suivit d'un sifflement puis Gaby entendit un petit bruit de choc, signifiant que le petit corps avait atteint le fond en pierre.

A ce moment là, Gaby n'espéra qu'une chose : que l'horrible petite chose se noie !

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix légèrement tremblante de Queudver :

- « Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils ! »

Du pied de la tombe à laquelle la femme était attachée s'éleva immédiatement une fine volute de poussière.

Tournant à nouveau son regard vers la stèle, Gaby, aidé par la lueur des flammes, pu finalement distinguer le nom du défunt : Tom Jedusor.

Pour Gaby, qui était à présent tellement terrorisé qu'il tremblait comme une feuille, cela ne fit plus aucun doute : la chose dans le chaudron ne pouvait être que Voldemort !

-

Alors que la poussière atteignait le chaudron, la surface du liquide devint brillante comme du diamant puis, après quelques étincelles, vira au bleu vif.

Queudver sortit ensuite de sa cape un long poignard en argent finement ouvragé puis, tendant son bras droit au dessus du chaudron, il prononça d'une voix pleine de sanglots : « Q-que l-la chaire d-du serviteur, d-donnée vonlon-tairement, fasse re-revenir son m-maître. »

… et se trancha la main, laquelle tomba avec un bruit d'éclaboussure dans le liquide bleuté qui se mit à émettre une lueur rouge incandescente.

Gémissant de douleur, l'homme enveloppa rapidement son membre mutilé dans un pan de sa cape pour limiter l'hémorragie et poursuivit le rituel.

- « Q-que le sang de l'ennemi, p-pris par la f-force, ressuscite c-celui qui le combat ! »

Queudver, haletant, plongea son couteau dans l'estomac de la femme qui, attachée comme elle l'était ne put rien faire hormis pousser un long gémissement d'agonie.

Il sortit ensuite une fiole de sa poche et récupéra un peu de liquide carmin avant de retourner près du chaudron pour l'y déverser, laissant sa victime se vider de son sang.

Le chaudron quant à lui bouillonnait, projetant une multitude d'étincelles, puis soudain, il sembla s'éteindre. C'est alors qu'un épais panache de vapeur s'éleva de la surface. Et plus il devenait épais, plus la cicatrice de Harry le picotait, allant même jusqu'à devenir douloureuse.

Lentement, après de longues minutes, la fumée finit par se dissiper, révélant la silhouette sombre d'un grand homme squelettique.

L'homme, totalement nu, observa un instant ses longues mains blanchâtres et osseuses puis, de la même voix glacée et aiguë qu'il avait avant sa transformation, il siffla :

- « Donne-moi ma robe Queudver ! »

L'homme s'exécuta aussitôt.

Son moignon serré contre sa poitrine, il ramassa le tissu noir qui était resté au sol et le tendit à son maître qui l'enfila sans attendre avant de sortir du chaudron.

… et alors que sans s'en rendre compte, son regard tombait droit dans celui d'Harry, celui-ci sentit une douleur atroce lui déchirer la tête, à l'endroit même où se trouvait normalement sa cicatrice, confirmant ainsi que ce n'était pas qu'un simple cauchemar : Voldemort était bel et bien de retour !

-------------------------------

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Severus, sous le regard inquiet de Remus, essayait de réveiller son fils qui, toujours à moitié allongé sur lui, était de plus en plus agité, apparemment plongé dans un horrible cauchemar, quand tout à coup, celui-ci poussa un petit cri effrayé en se mettant à trembler.

Severus se leva immédiatement, l'allongea complètement sur le canapé, puis l'attrapa par les épaules pour le secouer, espérant, en faisant cela, lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

Bien que son père n'ait pas réussi à le réveiller, Gaby resta ensuite silencieux durant plusieurs minutes, le corps crispé, puis d'un coup, recommença à s'agiter en poussant de petits gémissements plaintifs, des larmes de douleur perlant de ses yeux clos.

Voyant qu'aucune méthode ne s'avérait efficace, pas même une gifle, pour le faire sortir de son cauchemar, Severus, baguette en main, s'apprêtait à lui lancer un enervatum, espérant que ce sort fonctionnerait, lorsqu'il ressentit une douleur cuisante au niveau de l'avant bras.

Lâchant sa baguette, il tomba à genoux puis porta une main à son poignet en feu et, serrant les dents, ouvrit d'un geste brusque la manche de sa robe, espérant que l'absence de tissu sur sa peau à vif pourrait le soulager, dévoilant ainsi une marque des ténèbres incandescente. Jamais depuis son intronisation elle n'avait repris cette couleur et jamais elle ne lui avait fait aussi mal !

Severus suait à grosses gouttes, s'empêchant par habitude d'émettre le moindre son, mais une nouvelle vague de douleur eut raison de lui, et malgré toute sa volonté, il cria.

Presque au même moment, près de lui, Gaby, le dos arqué, se remit à hurler, les deux mains crispées sur son front.

Aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé, la douleur cessa ; et alors que Severus, haletant et toujours sur le sol reportait sa totale attention sur son fils, celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux, jetant un regard paniqué autour de lui avant de se fixer sur son père et de murmurer, la voix cassée d'avoir trop crié :

- « Il est revenu ! Voldemort est revenu ! »

Severus, lui laissant à peine le temps de finir, le prit immédiatement contre lui pour le rassurer puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa marque qui était à présent noir charbon, comme lorsque Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance quelques années plus tôt.

Sachant qu'il devait prévenir Dumbledore au plus vite, Severus souleva Harry du canapé et le plaça dans les bras de Remus qui, choqué par ce qui venait de se passer, était resté assis dans son fauteuil.

Le lycanthrope passa immédiatement ses bras autour du corps frêle de son filleul et l'appuya contre sa poitrine, le berçant doucement alors que Severus sortait une petite fiole de potion calmante.

Il en donna une grosse dose à Harry qui devint presque aussitôt somnolent, et partagea ce qui restait dans la bouteille entre lui et Remus. S'assurant que son fils était confortablement installé contre 'sa maman' (Remus est toujours sous son apparence de femme), il l'embrassa sur la tête avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le bureau du directeur.

A suivre...


	39. Révélation

**Salut tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! (1017 pour 38 chapitre, c'est plutôt pas mal, non ?)**

**Je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des RaR. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous trouverez beaucoup de réponses à vos questions dans ce chapitre.**

**Par contre, je ne sais pas quand je posterai le suivant. Je suis désolée mais je suis bloquée au chapitre 43. Du coup, je préfère attendre un peu avant de vous mettre le début de la troisième partie. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**

**Mais en attendant...**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 39 :**

**Révélation**

Pendant que son père parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard au pas de course, Harry, pelotonné contre Remus qui avait continué à le bercer comme une mère l'aurait fait avec un petit enfant, s'était endormi… et s'était aussitôt retrouvé dans le cimetière.

-

Le lieu était exactement le même mais à présent, Voldemort et Queudver n'étaient plus seuls : une dizaine de personnes, vêtues de capes noires, le visage masqué par des cagoules, étaient avec eux, s'avançant lentement, tout en se massant le poignet gauche, pour venir former un cercle autour de Voldemort et de son serviteur. Tous semblaient avoir du mal à en croire leurs yeux.

Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment près de Voldemort, ils se laissèrent tous tomber à genou, et, presque en rampant, ils se traînèrent les uns après les autres aux pieds de leur maître pour venir embrasser l'ourlet de sa robe avant de reprendre leur place dans le cercle.

A côté de Voldemort, prostré devant la tombe de Tom Jedusor, Queudver observait ses collègues arriver, son moignon sanglant toujours enveloppé dans un morceau d'étoffe.

Lorsque tous les mangemorts eurent regagné leur place, laissant dans le cercle des espaces vides comme s'ils attendaient d'autres arrivants, la voix de Voldemort s'éleva :

- « Soyez les bienvenus Mangemorts ! »

Il regarda un par un ses fidèles qui frissonnèrent sous son regard perçant.

- « Douze années ont passé depuis notre dernière rencontre… et pourtant… pourtant, vous avez répondu à mon appel comme si nous nous étions vu hier. … Mais êtes-vous bien sûr que votre place est ici ?... Etes vous bien sûr de le mériter ? »

Un nouveau frisson parcouru le cercle.

- « Je vous vois tous apparaître devant moi en parfaite santé et pourtant, pas un de vous n'a essayé de me retrouver ! … PAS UN !... Pour quelles raisons ? » Termina Voldemort d'une voix basse et pleine de menace.

- « … »

- « Je peux répondre moi-même à cette question : vous m'avez cru brisé… anéanti ! »

- « … »

- « Et qu'avez-vous fait alors ?... Vous avez plaidé l'innocence ! Vous vous êtes roulés aux pieds des amoureux des sangs-de-bourbes et des moldus ! »

Quelques uns osèrent un mouvement de tête en signe de négation mais aucun n'osa ouvertement protester ou le contredire.

- « Et pourtant… » Poursuivit Voldemort, « ne vous avais-je pas donné plus d'une fois la preuve de l'immensité de mes pouvoirs ? … Ne vous avais-je pas déjà dit, il y a bien longtemps, que j'avais pris des prédispositions pour me défier de la mort ?... Je suis déçu ! **R E E L L E M E N T déçu !** »

L'un des sorciers masqués, entendant ces mots, se laissa à nouveau tomber aux pieds de Voldemort, implorant sa pitié :

- « Pardonnez-moi maître… pardonn… »

- « ENDOLORIS ! »

Le mangemort se tordit aussitôt de douleur, hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, jusqu'à ce que son maître se décide à lever le sort.

- « Debout Avery ! » lança Voldemort d'une voix parfaitement calme à l'homme étendu à plat ventre devant lui. « Tu me demandes pardon ?... Sache que je ne pardonne pas ! Et que je n'oublie pas !... Il faudra que tu me rendes douze ans avant de pouvoir espérer mon pardon !... A moins que tu trouves un moyen de te faire pardonner plus vite !... N'est ce pas Queudver ? »

Il baissa alors les yeux vers Pettigrow, lequel se trouvait toujours prostré au sol.

- « Oui maître… » Gémit celui-ci.

- « Queudver faisait parti, jusqu'à présent, de mes espions. Aucun d'entre vous n'avais jamais vu son visage alors laissez-moi donc vous le présenter…Laissez-moi vous présenter celui qui, pour moi, a trahis ses amis et qui aujourd'hui m'a aidé à retrouver mon corps. » Continua Voldemort de sa voix froide. « Bien qu'il soit revenu à moi tardivement, il m'a aidé ! Et Lord Voldemort récompense toujours ceux qui l'aident ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le seigneur des ténèbres leva sa baguette et la fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête, faisant apparaître une volute d'argent fondu. La substance tournoya quelques temps sur elle-même, prenant peu à peu la forme d'une main brillante puis, une fois totalement formée, alla se greffer sur le bras mutilé de Queudver.

Le petit sorcier cessa aussitôt de sangloter. Il leva sa toute nouvelle main et l'observa un long moment, pliant et dépliant ses doigts scintillants, puis, pour tester sa nouvelle force, il ramassa une brindille sur le sol et la réduisit en poussière.

Il remercia longuement son maître puis, sans quitter sa main des yeux, rejoignit enfin ses camarades dans le cercle.

Voldemort s'approcha alors de l'homme qui se trouvait à sa droite.

- « Lucius… mon cher Lucius… J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. On m'a dit que même si tu montrais au monde un visage respectable, tu n'avais pas abandonné les anciennes pratiques… Est-ce bien vrai ? »

- « Oui maître. »

- « Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'as-tu pas, TOI, mon fidèle lieutenant, essayé de me retrouver ? »

- « Je me tenais prêt maître ! » répondit précipitamment Malefoy, ne souhaitant pas s'attirer le courroux de son maître. « J'aurais accouru au moindre signe de votre part, je… »

- « **Il suffit !** Tes piètres excuses ne rachètent en rien ta faute ! » Siffla Voldemort avant de s'avancer vers l'espace vide qui séparait Lucius de son voisin de droite. « Se sont les Lestrange qui devraient se trouver ici ! Malheureusement, ils sont enfermés à Azkaban !... Et savez-vous pourquoi ? Parce que contrairement à vous tous, ils me sont restés fidèles ! EUX SEULS ont essayé de me retrouver !... »

Il continua sa revue des troupes, passant devant certains sans rien dire, leur lançant simplement un regard courroucé, puis s'arrêta devant la silhouette d'un homme de forte stature.

- « Crabbe !... Tu feras mieux cette fois-ci, n'est ce pas ? … Et toi aussi Goyle ! » Termina t-il en s'adressant à un autre mangemort situé à proximité.

- « Oui maître… pardonnez-nous maître… » Balbutièrent les deux hommes en s'inclinant profondément.

- « Même remarque pour toi Nott ! » fit encore Voldemort en passant devant une silhouette voûtée qui semblait vouloir se dissimuler dans l'ombre de Goyle.

- « O-oui m-maître …j-je serais v-votre plus fid… »

- « Ca ira comme ça ! »

Il poursuivit sa marche, atteignant un large espace qui brisait le cercle. Il le contempla un instant, pensif, puis sa voix glacée s'éleva :

- « Il manque ici sept mangemort : trois sont morts à mon service… un a été trop lâche et a vendu ses frères, il le payera… un autre, mon fidèle espion, est toujours à son poste et travail déjà pour moi… il sera rejoint sous peu par mon plus fidèle serviteur que j'ai pu, il y a quelques jours, libérer de ses chaînes.

Quant au dernier…ce traître de Severus… il ne pourra pas rester indéfiniment caché dans les robes du vieux fou !... Et le jour où je l'aurais sous la main, je vous jure qu'il apprendra ce qu'il en coûte de me trahir ! Et ce ne sera pas difficile de le débusquer ! … D'ailleurs, si tout marche comme prévu, il sera bientôt à mes pieds ! Mes fidèles serviteurs y travaillent ! »

Voldemort éclata alors d'un rire démoniaque, faisant frissonner de peur et d'impatience mêlées le cercle des mangemorts.

Voyant que son maître avait fini son inspection, Lucius osa un pas en avant et posa la question dont tous brûlaient d'entendre la réponse :

- « Maître… nous avons tous hâte de savoir…. Comment avez-vous fait ? Comment êtes-vous revenu parmi nous ? »

- « C'est une longue histoire… » Répondit Voldemort d'une voix nonchalante « Une histoire qui a commencé voilà près de douze ans et qui s'est terminée ici, ce soir. »

Il s'avança jusqu'à la tombe de son père, retrouvant ainsi sa place au centre de ses fidèles, et poursuivit :

- « Comme vous le savez, la nuit où j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs et mon corps, j'avais essayé de tuer Harry Potter. Je m'étais débarrassé sans problème de sa mère et de son père mais cette idiote de sang-de-bourbe, en voulant sauver son fils, lui a sans le savoir offert une protection que je n'avais pas prévu. Je reconnais que je ne m'attendais pas à ça… de l'ancienne magie… j'aurais du m'en souvenir… A cause de son sacrifice, le sort mortel que j'ai lancé sur le gamin cette nuit là a été dévié et s'est retourné contre moi ! Je me suis alors senti sortir de mon corps… comme si j'en avais été arraché… devenant un simple esprit… et pourtant, j'étais quand même vivant ! Les sortilèges et les divers potions de magie noire que j'avais utilisé jusqu'alors avaient prouvé leur efficacité : j'avais vaincu la mort ! Je n'avais pas été tué alors que le sort qui m'avait touché, même atténué, était mortel, mais je me suis quand même retrouvé totalement dépourvu de forces et incapable d'agir seul. Alors je me suis réfugié en Albanie, dans la forêt, et j'ai attendu… EN VAIN ! PUISQUE AUCUN DE VOUS N'EST VENU ! »

Un nouveau frisson agita les mangemorts qui choisirent cependant, pour plus de sûreté, de rester silencieux.

- « Il me restait un seul pouvoir : celui de prendre possession du corps des autres. » reprit Voldemort une fois qu'il fut calmé. « Mais je me doutais que les aurors devaient toujours être à ma recherche… je ne pouvais donc pas sortir de ma cachette. J'utilisais néanmoins de temps à autre le corps de certains animaux mais ils ne m'étaient pas d'une grande aide, d'autant plus que ma présence en eux abrégeait leur vie.

Puis, il y a trois ans, j'ai cru avoir trouvé le moyen de revenir. Je suis tombé sur un jeune sorcier avide d'aventure qui, par le plus grand des hasards, était professeur à Poudlard. Je l'ai facilement convaincu de me ramener ici puis, après quelques temps, j'ai pis possession de son corps. Mais encore une fois, Potter s'est mis en travers de ma route en m'empêchant cette fois-ci de m'emparer de la pierre philosophale,… m'empêchant d'atteindre l'immortalité !

Mon serviteur est mort quand j'ai quitté son corps et moi, je me suis retrouvé aussi faible qu'avant.

Cependant, mon passage à Poudlard m'a quand même été bénéfique puisqu'il a permis à ce cher Queudver de retrouver ma trace.

Caché sous sa forme de rat, il a entendu Potter et ses stupides amis Gryffondor parler de moi et, comprenant que j'étais encore en vie quelque part, il a cessé de jouer son rôle d'animal de compagnie et est parti à ma recherche. Il m'a cherché durant des semaines, aidé par ses amis les rats, puis un jour, il a entendu parler d'une étrange créature cachée au fond d'une sombre forêt… une ombre noire qui prenait possession du corps de petits animaux…

Il s'est donc rendu en Albanie et a fini par me retrouver.

Nous sommes resté là bas encore quelques temps, le temps pour Queudver de pouvoir en suivant mes instructions à la lettre, et malgré ses capacités plus que médiocres, me rendre un corps rudimentaire.

Cette nouvelle enveloppe était faible mais suffisante pour que je l'habite en attendant ma véritable renaissance. Je devais simplement prendre trois à quatre fois par jour une potion à base de venin de serpent et de sang de licorne pour me maintenir en vie le temps nécessaire.

Je savais que pour retrouver mon ancien corps et mon ancienne force, il me fallait utiliser une potion de magie noire traditionnelle peu connue, mais suffisamment simple pour que Queudver puisse la réaliser. Le seul problème étant qu'elle nécessitait trois puissants ingrédients. Le premier, je l'avais déjà à portée de la main… n'est ce pas Queudver ?... la chair du serviteur… Mais pour les deux autres, il me fallait revenir en Angleterre !... Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais…

Avant notre noyage de retour, Queudver avait décidé de faire quelques provisions et s'était donc rendu au village le plus proche pour voler un peu de nourriture à l'auberge. Seulement voilà, cet imbécile s'est fait prendre ! Et par qui ? … Bertha Jorkins ! Une sorcière travaillant pour le ministère de la magie britannique !

Cette rencontre aurait pu marquer la fin de Queudver et de mon dernier espoir de régénération mais, faisant pour une fois preuve d'un peu d'intelligence, il a réussi à la neutraliser … puis à me l'amener ! J'avais à présent mon deuxième ingrédient sous la main : le sang de l'ennemi !

Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré Potter… mais puisqu'il a décidé de disparaître, j'ai dû me contenter de celui-là…

Par ailleurs, j'ai profité d'avoir une employée du ministère sous la main pour l'interroger… et figurez-vous qu'avec un peu de 'persuasion', elle est devenue une véritable mine d'informations !... Elle m'a notamment appris qu'elle avait accidentellement rencontré un de mes fidèles mangemorts et que celui-ci serait très heureux de revenir à mes côtés si je parvenais à le libérer de… »

----------------------------------

Ministère de la magie

Bureau du ministre

Quelques minutes après la rencontre entre Severus et Dumbledore

- « Albus ! Que me faut l'honneur d'une visite aussi tardive ? » S'exclama joyeusement Fudge en sautant prestement sur ses pieds pour aller accueillir d'une poignée de main le sorcier qui venait de faire irruption dans son bureau.

- « Je … »

- « Mais entrez, voyons, … entrez… » Poursuivit-il en le guidant à l'intérieur de la pièce. « Et prenez un siège, je vous en prie… »

- « L'heure est grave, Cornélius ! » fit Dumbledore en s'installant dans le fauteuil que le ministre lui désignait.

- « Allons, allons, mon cher, … » rigola Fudge en se dirigeant vers un petit meuble situé au fond de la pièce. « Ne soyez donc pas si excessif ! … Du thé ? … Je suis sûr… Cinq sucres, c'est bien cela ?... Je suis sûr que comme d'habitude, vous vous inquiétez pour rien et qu… »

- « Voldemort est revenu ! » annonça d'une voix ferme le directeur de Poudlard.

Choqué, le ministre laissa tomber les deux tasses qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- « V…V-vous-savez-qui… est … est revenu ? » finit-il par balbutier, les yeux écarquillés, toute trace de bonne humeur ayant déserté son visage. « Allons Dumbledore… c'est impossible, ridicule… »

- « La marque de Severus a complètement réapparu il y a quelques minutes ! »

- « Voyons Dumbledore, ce n'est pas une preuve ! » dit Fudge en s'installant dans son fauteuil sans plus penser à servir quoi que ce soit à boire à son vis-à-vis. « Vous ne pouvez pas croire que Vous-savez-qui est de retour simplement parce qu'un mangem… »

- « Severus n'a jamais réellement été un mangemort Cornélius ! » le corrigea Dumbledore, agacé.

- « Peu importe… » Fit Fudge avec un geste négligeant de la main. « Il n'empêche que la simple parole d'un… d'une personne comme lui ne suff… »

- « Ecoutez-moi bien Cornélius ! » commença Dumbledore en se redressant sur son siège, avant de poursuivre d'une voix glaciale. « J'ai une confiance absolue en Severus ! A B S O L U E ! »

- « Peut-être bien m… »

- « Et j'ai vu sa marque de mes propres yeux ! Elle était aussi noire que quand Vold… »

- « Pardonnez-moi Dumbledore mais cela ne constitue pas une preuve tangible ! Il peut y avoir toutes sortes de raisons qui font qu… »

- « Citez-moi en une ! »

- « … »

- « Voldemort est revenu, Cornélius ! » Répéta Dumbledore « Si vous acceptez ce fait tel qu'il est et si vous prenez les mesures nécessaire, nous avons encore une chance de sauver la situation ! »

- « Si je mets de nouvelles mesures de protection en place, et si j'annonce son 'possible' retour, ça va créer un mouvement de panique qui va déstabiliser tout ce que nous avons construit au cours des douze dernières années ! »

- « Et le prix de l'inaction serait encore plus élevé ! Ces mesures sont indispensables, Cornélius ! Et la première chose à faire, c'est de retirer aux détraqueurs le contrôle de la prison d'Azkaban ! »

- « **Mais vous êtes fou, Dumbledore !** » s'écria Fudge en se levant, les deux mains posées à plat sur son bureau. « **Enlever les détraqueurs ?!** … Je serais démis de mes fonctions dans l'heure si je faisais une telle proposition ! La plupart des habitants de ce pays n'arrivent à bien dormir que parce qu'ils savent que les détraqueurs montent la garde à Azkaban ! »

- « Et moi je dors beaucoup moins bien depuis que vous avez confié la surveillance des plus dangereux partisans de Voldemort à des créatures qui se rangeront à ses côtés dès qu'il le demandera ! » répliqua aussitôt Dumbledore. « Et lorsque les détraqueurs et ses anciens partisans l'auront rejoints, vous aurez du mal à l'empêcher de retrouver toute sa puissance ! »

- « Même s'il devait revenir, … rien ne dit que les détraqueurs décideraient de se joindre à lui ! »

- « Ils ne vous resteront pas fidèles, Cornélius ! Voldemort a beaucoup mieux à leur offrir qu'une poignée de prisonniers pour satisfaire les désirs et exercer leurs pouvoirs ! »

Dumbledore laissa le silence s'installer quelques instants, souhaitant laisser à Fudge le temps de méditer sur la question, et poursuivit :

- « La seconde chose à faire est d'annuler la coupe du monde de quidd… »

- « FOLIE ! »

- « … d'annuler la coupe du monde de quidditch et le tournoi des trois sorciers ! » Poursuivit Dumbledore sans tenir compte de l'intervention du ministre.

- « Je ne peux pas annuler deux évènements de cette ampleur sur de simples suppositions ! **Ce serait la fin de ma carrière Dumbledore ! **»

- « **Vous êtes aveuglé par l'amour de votre fonction Cornélius !** » Fulmina Dumbledore. « Vous ne vous inquiétez même pas de la sécurité des sorciers qui seront présents à ces compétitions ! »

- « Nous avons mis en place un service de sécurité à toute épreuve pour la coupe du monde ! » protesta Fudge « Quant au tournoi des trois sorciers, il se déroulera à Poudlard, alors je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver ! Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vous rappeler que même au temps de sa grandeur, Vous-savez-qui n'a jamais osé s'y attaquer ! C'est un des endroits les plus sûrs du pays ! Alors non Dumbledore ! …Non… rien ne sera annulé ! »

- « Reportez-les au moins de quelques mois dans ce cas ! Laissez le temps aux organisateurs de revoir la sécurité à la hausse ! »

- « … »

- « Ne vous obstinez pas à fermer les yeux !... Prenez les mesures qui s'imposent ou j'agirai comme je le jugerai bon ! »

- « **Maintenant ça suffit Dumbledore** ! » s'insurgea Fudge en pointant un index accusateur sous le nez du directeur de Poudlard. « **A ce que je sache, c'est encore moi le ministre de la magie ! Pas vous !... Je vous ai souvent laissé intervenir dans les affaires du ministère mais cette fois-ci, s'en est trop ! … Vous voulez que je prenne des mesures ? Que j'augmente la sécurité ?... Très bien : C'est ce que je vais faire !** »

Fudge sortit une plume à papotte d'un des tiroirs de son bureau et la plaça sur un parchemin vierge avant de poursuivre :

- « Moi, Cornélius Oswald Fudge, actuel ministre de la magie britannique, prend en ce jour les décisions suivantes :

Premièrement, arrêt des recherches visant à retrouver Harry James Pott… »

- « Comment ? » s'alarma Dumbledore. « Mais ça n'a rien à voir av… »

- « Depuis près de deux ans, la moitié des aurors du pays sont mobilisés pour retrouver la trace de ce garçon. Et jusqu'ici, ça n'a rien donné ! Pas le moindre indice ! Je les relève donc tous de cette enquête ! »

- « Cornélius, vous ne pouvez pas… »

- « **Dumbledore laissez-moi finir !** »… « Deuxièmement, je poste tous les aurors relevés de cette tâche au renforcement du service de sécurité de la coupe du monde de quidditch puis du tournoi des trois sorciers qui se dérouleront tous deux comme il était prévu. »

Il stoppa un instant la plume et lança à Dumbledore :

- « Vous voyez Albus, contrairement à ce que vous prétendez, je me préoccupe de la santé de mes… »

- « Vous devez coûte que coûte continuer à rechercher Harr… »

- « J'avais beaucoup de respect pour vous Dumbledore… » Poursuivit Fudge sans même écouter le ton presque suppliant de son interlocuteur. « Même si je n'ai pas toujours été d'accord avec vos décisions, je n'ai jamais rien dit ! Mais cette fois-ci, ça suffit ! Je vous ai laissé la bride sur le cou suffisamment longtemps ! Il est temps à présent que je reprenne les rênes !

… Ce qui nous amène au troisième point : il n'est plus question que vous gardiez un loup-garou ou un demi-géant comme professeur ou que vous fixiez à votre guise l'entièreté du programme scolaire sans en référer au ministère ! »

- « Cela ne… »

- « Vous voulez mettre votre nez dans mes affaire **? Et bien je vais mettre le mien dans les vôtres Dumbledore !** »

Puis, laissant la plume à papotte reprendre son travail, il poursuivit :

- « Troisièmement : dès le premier septembre, une employée du ministre sera présente à Poudlard pour inspecter la conformité des enseignements dispensés. Et en raison du renvoi de Remus Lupin et Rubeus Hagrid, j'ordonne à Albus Dumbledore de trouver un autre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques et de défense contre les forces du mal ! Si aucun professeur compétant n'est trouvé pour les remplacer, le ministère s'en chargera. »… « Vous pouvez garder ce Hagrid comme garde chasse si ça vous fait plaisir, mais je ne veux plus voir Lupin dans l'école sans quoi je le ferais arrêter ! J'espère que c'est clair ? »

- « Mettez qui vous voulez au poste de professeur si ça vous amuse Cornélius » dit Dumbledore alors que Fudge signait la déclaration qu'il venait de dicter. « Mais je vous en conjure, ne faites pas stopper les rechercher pour retrouver Harry ! Cet enfant est… »

- « Mort ! » coupa Fudge d'une voix vide de toute émotion, choquant le vieux directeur. « C'est regrettable mais c'est comme ça ! » poursuivit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de son bureau qu'il ouvrit en grand. « Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas Dumbledore ! »

Albus, comprenant que l'entretien était bel et bien terminé et que toute autre discussion ne servirait qu'à braquer encore un peu plus le ministre, poussa un long soupire résigné puis se leva.

- « Greffier ! » entendit-il alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir, « Veuillez faire publier et exécuter ceci au plus tôt ! »

-------------------------------------------

Lorsque, après avoir montré sa marque nouvellement réveillée à Dumbledore, Severus revint chez lui, il trouva le salon vide. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour son fils puisque, presque aussitôt, il entendit la voix de Lupin.

De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait discerner qu'un murmure, mais lorsqu'il passa la tête par la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Gaby, il se rendit compte qu'en réalité, Remus chantonnait…

-

Le lycanthrope, voyant que Gaby s'était endormi dans ses bras, s'était en effet levé, les jambes encore légèrement vacillantes, et l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit. Puis, lui ayant retiré ses chaussures, il l'avait recouvert de son doux couvre-lit blanc avant de le border et de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Après ça, le dos appuyé contre la tête du lit, il s'était mis à fredonner de vieilles comptines que sa mère avait l'habitude de lui chanter quand il était petit et qu'il avait peur.

Caressant tendrement les cheveux d'un Harry à présent profondément endormi, il avait ensuite enchaîné sur une berceuse qu'il avait entendu à de nombreuses reprises lorsque Lily chantait pour son fils.

-

_Tu peux dormir, le vent nous veille_

_Le vent qui va, qui vient dehors_

_Son nid bercé l'hippogriffe sommeille_

_Le sombral dort, ne craint pas le sort._

_Dans la maison où tu sommeilles_

_Un vieux balai plein de merveilles_

_Rêve qu'il vole quand il dort_

_Le vent est fort_

_Dort…_

_Tu peux dormir, maman te veille_

_Au bout du champ, un rat s'endort_

_La nuit sort plus jeune et plus vieille_

_Le cerf pour toi est brave et fort._

_Le train passe, le hibou veille_

_Quelque grand chien se promène_

_Et le loup reste aux abords_

_Dort…_

_Tu peux dormir, le temps nous veille_

_Une heure, un siècle, une heure encore_

_Chaque seconde a sa pareille_

_Ton rêve est l'envers du décor._

_Tu peux rêver, Fleur de Lys veille,_

_Le miel du temps cherche une abeille_

_Au fond du bois la licorne s'endort_

_Il neige dehors_

_Dort._

_-_

- « Remus ? »

Lupin sursauta légèrement, n'ayant pas remarqué que Severus était rentré.

- « Tu es déjà de retour ? » demanda t-il inutilement en se levant du lit le plus précautionneusement possible pour rejoindre son ami.

- « Dumbledore voulait informer Fudge au plus vite. » justifia rapidement le maître des potions en posant un regard à la fois inquiet et attendri sur son fils. « Comment va-t-il ? »

- « Bien… » Chuchota Lupin en sortant de la pièce après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'endormi en refermant la porte derrière lui. « Enfin… je pense… Il s'est rendormi presque tout de suite. »

- « Il n'a pas… »

Toc Toc Toc

Interrompu, Severus traversa le salon pour ouvrir le tableau et tomba sur un Albus Dumbledore au visage assombri. Il n'avait pas son habituel sourire bienveillant et ses yeux ne pétillaient pas de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- « Albus ? » demanda aussitôt Severus, inquiet. « Que se passe t-il ? »

- « Il se passe que cet imbécile de Fudge n'a rien voulu entendre ! Voilà ce qui se passe !... Il n'a pas cru un seul mot de ce que je lui ai dit ! »

- « Quoi ?! » Firent d'une même voix Remus et Severus.

- « Vous lui avez parlé du retour de la marque des té… »

- « D'après lui, ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante ! »

- « Mais c'est … vous voulez vraiment dire qu'il ne croit pas au retour de Voldemort ? Que… qu'il n'a pas mis les aurors en alerte ? … Qu'il n'a pris aucune mesure ou… »

- « Oh si ! Pour avoir pris des mesures… ça, il en a pris ! » Fulmina Dumbledore. « Mais pour le moment le temps presse ! Je vous parlerai de ça plus tard. »

Dumbledore marmonna quelques mots ressemblant fort à des insultes dans sa barbe puis se tourna à nouveau vers les deux sorciers.

- « L'attitude de Fudge change tout ! Nous devons réunir l'ordre sans perdre un instant. »… « Remus, prévenez Sirius immédiatement… et surtout, faites en sorte qu'il ne se moque pas pendant une éternité de votre nouvelle apparence ! »

Remus rougit légèrement, ayant depuis les hurlements de douleur d'Harry totalement oublié ses 'nouveaux atouts'.

- « Il faut prévenir les autres dès cette nuit ! Commencez par les anciens : Arabella Figgs, Maugrey Fol Oeil, Mondingus Fletcher, etcetera… et passez aussi chez les Weasley ! Oh !… et quand vous verrez Alastor, dites lui de me rejoindre dans mon bureau demain à la première heure ! Pour tous les autres, rendez-vous à quinze heures - On se servira de mon bureau en attendant de trouver un endroit plus sûr… »

- « Entendu Albus ! »

- « Et demandez à Sirius de vous aider à contacter tout le monde ! » termina Dumbledore alors que Remus se dirigeait vers la sortie. « Et ne vous en faites pas pour lui, ils sont tous au courant de son innocence ! »

Remus lui répondit d'un signe de tête et un instant plus tard, disparaissait dans le couloir, courant en direction de ses appartements.

- « Et maintenant Albus, si vous me disiez ce qu'a dit Fudge pour vous mettre dans un état pareille ? » fit Severus dès qu'il fut seul avec le vieil homme. « Vous n'allez quand même pas me faire croire que se sont ses 'mesures' inutiles qui… »

- « Cornélius a donné l'ordre de stopper les recherches pour retrouver Harry… » Soupira Dumbledore en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil qui se tenait derrière lui. « D'après Monsieur Le Ministre… » Continua t-il d'un ton amère, « puisqu'il n'a donné aucun signe de vie en bientôt deux ans de recherches, c'est qu'il est sans doute mort. Donc… il a relevé tous les aurors qui étaient à sa recherche pour les placer à des postes d'agents de sécurité à la coupe du monde et au tournoi. »

- « Il ne les a pas annulé ? » s'étonna Severus.

- « Bien sûr que non… » Marmonna Albus. « Puisque 'Vous-savez-qui' n'est pas de retour, il n'y a aucun danger… rien à craindre… »

- « L'imbécile ! » grogna Severus avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus douce, ayant remarqué l'air affligé de son supérieur lorsque celui-ci avait mentionné le 'décès' d'Harry Potter. « Albus ? … Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous tant à ce qu'il a pu advenir de Potter ? Je conviens qu'il est tragique qu'il ait disparu de cette façon mais ce n'est sans doute pas le seul enfant à … »

- « Harry n'est pas un enfant comme les autres ! » grommela Dumbledore en se renfrognant encore un peu plus.

- « Mais enfin Albus, qu'a-t-il donc de si spécial ? Je l'ai eu en tant qu'élève et je ne lui ai rien trouvé d'exceptionnel ! D'ailleurs ses résultats aux examens de fin d'année le prouvent ; si je me souviens bien, il était tout juste dans la moyenne… C'est vrai qu'il a eu la chance de survivre à Voldemort quand il était bébé mais comme je viens de le dire, c'était de la chance ! Mis à part cet 'exploit', il n'était rien d'autre qu'un étudiant médiocre parmi beaucoup d'aut… »

- « NON ! Harry était … **est** bien plus que ça ! »

- « Vraiment ? » lança Severus d'un ton légèrement méprisant en se traitant lui-même de menteur. « Et bien je ne vois pas en quoi ! … Je veux bien, à la rigueur, lui reconnaître un petit talent au quidditch mais pour le reste, que ce soit en potion ou dans les autres disciplines, il… »

- « Quand vous étiez mangemort, avez-vous entendu parlé d'une prophétie ? » l'interrompit Dumbledore, ne supportant plus de l'entendre déprécier ainsi le jeune garçon. « Une prophétie qui aurait été rapportée à Voldemort environ un an et demi avant sa disparition ? »

- « Vaguement… » Répondit Severus après un instant de réflexion. « Le seigneur des ténèbres a toujours refusé de nous en révéler le contenu mais je sais qu'il a fait de nombreuses recherches à ce sujet. … Et puisque vous m'en parlez maintenant, je suppose qu'elle avait un rapport avec Potter ? »

- « Pas exactement… au départ en tout cas. Quand elle a été faite, cette prophétie ne désignait personne en particulier. »

- « Comment le savez-vous ? »

- « Je l'ai entendue. C'est à moi qu'elle a été faite… J'étais en entretien avec une jeune femme qui se disait voyante et qui cherchait un emploi de professeur de divi… »

- « Attendez Albus !... C'est Trelawney ? C'est cette espèce de folle… cette mystificatrice qui a fait cette prophétie ? … Mais enfin ! Comment avez-vous pu croire un seul mot de ce qu'elle vous a dit ! »

- « L'important ce n'est pas que moi j'y ai cru ou non, Severus. L'important c'est que Voldemort y ait cru ! D'ailleurs si personne ne lui avait rapporté son contenu, il est fort probable que cette prophétie ne ce serait jamais réalisée… Même si pour une fois, Sibylle était réellement en transe… »

- « Et que dit-elle cette prophétie ? »

- « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore… et l'un d'eux devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »

Pensif, Severus s'installa à son tour dans un fauteuil, et, le menton entre les mains, réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- « L'espion n'a eu connaissance que du début. « Poursuivit Dumbledore. « Le gérant de la tête de sanglier où je recevais Sibylle l'a surpris alors qu'il écoutait derrière la porte et l'a mis dehors. Tout ce que Voldemort a donc appris, c'est la naissance fin juillet d'un enfant dont les parents se seraient par trois fois mesurés à lui et que cet enfant pourrait causer sa perte. Evidement, il en a rapidement déduit que les parents de l'enfant devaient faire parti de l'ordre du phénix….et comme il pensait qu'il serait plus facile de se débarrasser d'un bébé que d'attendre que l'enfant en question soit suffisamment âgé pour l'affronter, il s'est aussitôt mis à leur recherche.

Il n'a pas mis bien longtemps à découvrir que seuls deux garçons correspondaient à ces critères : Harry Potter et Neville Londubat !... et étrangement, alors que tous auraient pu penser qu'il allait porter son choix sur Neville, un sang-pur, il a choisi Harry, un sang-mêlé, comme lui. Peut-être s'est-il un peu reconnu en lui ? … Peut-être était-il 'jaloux' que lui ait une famille alors qu'il avait passé son enfance dans un orphelinat … je ne sais pas… En tout cas, il a rapidement focalisé ses recherches sur les Potter et a demandé à tous ses serviteurs de… »

- « Alors c'est pour ça que ça vous préoccupe tellement… » Gronda soudain Severus d'une voix sourde en redressant la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Dumbledore, un vague air de dégoût flottant sur ses lèvres.

- « Pardon ? » fit Dumbledore, décontenancé, ne comprenant pas ce que l'autre sorcier voulait dire, n'ayant pas remarqué que celui-ci n'avait pas suivi le moindre mot de ses dernières explications, s'étant arrêté à la prophétie.

- « C'est pour **ça **que vous voulez tellement retrouver Harry ! » poursuivit Severus en haussant le ton, une colère sans précédant s'infiltrant peu à peu dans ses veines au point qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que, contrairement à son habitude, il avait appelé 'Potter' par son prénom. « Je pensais que vous vous **inquiétiez** pour lui… que vous vouliez **savoir** ce qui lui ait arrivé… que vous vouliez comprendre **pourquoi **et **comment** il a disparu… **je pensais que vous vouliez l'aider**… Mais en réalité, **vous vous fichez **TOTALEMENT** de ce qu'il a pu endurer !** VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE CE QU'IL A VECU … DE CE QU'IL VIT ! **VOUS AVEZ SIMPLEMENT BESOIN DE LUI POUR TUER VOLDEMORT !** **TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ, C'EST RETROUVER VOTRE ARME !**** » **Hurla Severus en se levant brusquement de son siège alors que tout ce qui était en verre dans la pièce explosait, preuve que sa colère était devenue incontrôlable.

- « **Je vous interdit de dire une chose pareille, Severus ! Comment pouvez-vous penser ça de moi ? Comment pouvez-vous croire que je…** »

Effondré, Dumbledore s'affaissa dans son fauteuil et laissa couler le long de son visage ridé une larme qui alla se perdre dans sa barbe.

- « Harry est tout ce qui me reste, Severus…il est tout ce qui me reste… » Fit-il encore dans un murmure à peine audible en levant les yeux vers son employé qui était toujours debout face à lui et qui n'avait pas décoléré le moins du monde.

- « Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? » lança suspicieusement celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Il …Harry… Harry est mon… mon arrière petit-fils… »

--------------------------------------------

**- « …TUER VOLDEMORT ! ****TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ C'EST RETROUVER VOTRE ARME !**** »**

La voix de Severus, pleine de rage, réveilla Harry en sursaut.

Il resta une ou deux secondes hébété, se demandant comment il avait atterrit dans son lit puis, se rappelant soudain de la menace que Voldemort avait proféré contre son père, il se leva précipitamment et, sans perdre le temps d'enfiler ses pantoufles ou de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue, il se précipita vers la porte.

Il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand, à travers le panneau de bois, lui parvint la voix légèrement assourdie de Dumbledore.

- « … Harry est mon… mon arrière petit-fils… »

Pour Harry, se fut comme si quelqu'un venait de lui planter un poignard en plein cœur : son grand-père… son grand-père était encore en vie !

…Ca signifiait alors qu'à la mort de ses parents, il n'avait pas voulu de lui !

… Albus Dumbledore, l'homme qui prenait chaque année sous son aile des dizaines d'enfants… l'homme qui s'était pendant deux ans occupé de Gabriel Snape comme s'il avait été de sa famille, lui offrant des cadeaux et le félicitant… cet homme qui avait été si gentil avec lui depuis son arrivée à Poudlard… cet homme n'avait pas voulu de lui ; de son 'vrai lui' !

... Cet homme l'avait laissé avec les Dursley ! … Il ne l'aimait pas !

… peut-être était-il même heureux de la façon dont ils l'avaient traité pendant toutes ces années…

… Peut-être que c'était lui qui avait demandé aux Dursley de le traiter comme… comme ça…

… peut-être que lui aussi le considérait comme un monstre ou un fardeau !

… Pour tous les élèves, il jouait le rôle d'un grand-père bienveillant mais **lui**, **son **arrière petit-fils, il ne l'aimait pas !

… Peut-être même avait-il découvert sa véritable identité…

… peut-être allait-il maintenant l'arracher de la nouvelle famille qu'il s'était crée avec Severus…

… peut-être que…

N'entendant même plus ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'à côté, Harry lâcha précipitamment la poignée de la porte, comme s'il s'était brûlé, puis recula doucement, la respiration saccadée et les larmes aux yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule en se prenant malencontreusement les pieds dans le tapis, ne faisant aucun geste pour amortir sa chute.

Pleurant et tremblant, il se recroquevilla finalement sur lui-même, laissant toute sa tristesse et son amertume s'échapper en un long gémissement alors que les mots 'il va me renvoyer chez les Dursley' ou 'il ne m'aime pas' se bousculaient dans sa tête.

--------------------------------------

Dans le salon, un silence pesant avait suivi la déclaration de Dumbledore puis finalement, alors que le vieil homme aurait plutôt pensé que Severus allait compatir à sa situation, celui-ci explosa :

- « **VOTRE P E T I T F I L S !... Harry est votre petit fils et vous l'avez confié à ces monstres ?!** »

- « Je… »

- « **COMMENT **AVEZ-VOUS PU FAIRE UNE CHOSE **PAREILLE** !... **POURQUOI ?** … **POURQUOI **...** »**

- « Je devais le protéger, je… »

- « LE PROTEGER ? … **VOUS VOULIEZ LE PROTEGER **? »

- « Lily a utilisé de l'ancienne magie pour le sauver. En se sacrifiant, elle a ainsi doté d'une protection durable contre Voldemort. Une protection que seuls les liens du sang pouvaient entretenir ! … C'est pour ça que j'ai confié Harry à sa tante, à la sœur de sa mère ! Sa maison était l'endroit le plus sûr p… »

- « VOUS SAVIEZ QUE LA SŒUR DE LILY DETESTAIT TOUT CE QUI AVAIT ATTRAIT A LA MAGIE ! VOUS AURIEZ TRES BIEN PU LE PROTEGER VOUS-MEME ! **VOUS L'AVEZ CONDAMNE A L'ENFER ALBUS !** »

- « Vous exagérez quand même un peu Sev… »

**- « **J'EXAGERE ? … **J'EXAGERE ? **… PAR MORGANE ALBUS, VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI ? VOUS AVEZ VU DANS QUELLES CONDITIONS IL VIVAIT ? **VOUS AVEZ VU CE QU'ILS LUI ONT FAIT ?** … ILS L'ONT **VIOLE**,ALBUS ! **VIOLE **ET FRAPPE AVEC UNE TELLE BRUTALITE QUE SI J'ETAIS ARRIVE UNE HEURE PLUS TARD, **IL SERAIT PEUT-ETRE MORT ! ILS L'ONT HUMILIE ! ENFERME DANS UN PLACARD ! ILS L'ONT AFFAME ! ILS … ILS …** »

C'est seulement en voyant l'air choqué de son supérieur qui semblait à présent au bord de l'évanouissement que Severus se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire : sans le vouloir, dans sa colère, il venait pratiquement de dire à Albus que Harry et Gabriel étaient une seule et même personne !

Severus se figea et devint blanc comme un linge.

Il cherchait déjà le moyen le plus efficace pour faire oublier à Dumbledore ce qu'il venait d'entendre quand un bruit de chute en provenance de la pièce voisine le sortit de sa réflexion.

- « Oh non… » Murmura t-il, alarmé, en se précipitant vers la chambre de son fils, comprenant que celui-ci avait du se réveiller et entendre une partie de leur conversation.

-

Lorsqu'il entra, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur le corps tremblant de son fils.

Voyant dans quel état de détresse celui-ci semblait être, il s'approcha à grand pas, s'agenouilla à ses côtés, puis se pencha pour l'envelopper de ses bras.

Gaby se laissa étreindre sans réagir, si bien que Severus eut l'impression de serrer dans ses bras une poupée de chiffons.

- « Gaby ? »

- « … »

- « Gaby ? »

- « P…pa…p-pa… » Hoqueta misérablement Harry alors que son père le soulevait du sol pour le prendre tendrement contre lui.

Pleurant de plus en plus fort, comme si le dernier barrage qui retenait ses larmes venait de céder, Harry essaya de balbutier encore quelques mots, s'accrochant à son père de toutes ses forces :

- « v…v-ve…r-res…ter…a…a-vec…t-toi….i…i…m…a-ab…ban…d-don-né…i…i… »

- « Chuttt… calme-toi mon cœur…je suis là…chutt… » Lui murmura Severus en le berçant, une main posée sur sa tête et l'autre lui caressant le dos.

- « P-pa…pa… »

-----------------------------------------

Pendant que Severus essayait de toutes ses forces de calmer son fils, Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, planté au milieu du salon, se demandait **comment, par Merlin, il avait été assez stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte par lui-même, et beaucoup plus tôt, que Gabriel et Harry ne faisaient qu'un !**... Et pourtant, il n'avait pas manqué d'indices :

…l'arrivée de Gabriel quasiment au même moment que la disparition d'Harry…

…le fait que Gabriel ait tant essayé d'être ami avec Ronald Weasley…

…le fait qu'il lui ait pardonné malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir…

…son talent pour le quidditch…

…le fait qu'il se soit si facilement lié à Remus puis à Sirius…

…le fait que Sirius, une fois au château, n'ait pas plus fortement insisté pour repartir à la recherche de son filleul…

…le fait que Gabriel soit fourchelangue alors que le seul descendant de Salazar Serpentard encore vivant n'est autre que Voldemort…

…le fait que Gabriel soit si puissant…

Se remettant du choc, Albus rejoignit finalement Severus dans la chambre du garçon.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry pleurait, il voulu lui aussi le consoler et s'agenouilla donc à son tour avant de tendre la main pour la pauser sur l'épaule de son petit fils.

Il l'avait cependant à peine effleuré que celui-ci eut un geste de recul, comme si ce simple contact lui avait fait mal, et qu'il s'éloigna de lui en se cachant un peu plus contre Severus.

- « Je vous interdit de le toucher ! » cracha le professeur de potion, le regard plus noir que jamais, en repoussant d'un geste brusque la main tendue du vieil homme avant de reculer de quelques dizaines de centimètres pour mettre son fils hors de portée de Dumbledore, s'installant même de façon à lui tourner le dos.

- « Severus ? … »

- « … »

- « Harry ?... »

- « … »

- « S'il vous plait, laissez-moi vous expliq… »

- « Partez ! » l'interrompit Severus, sans même se donner la peine de le regarder.

- « Mais je… »

- « Sortez de chez moi ! »

- « Enfin, écoutez-moi je… »

- « Monsieur le directeur, je vous serai gré de quitter mes appartements dans les plus brefs délais ! Vous n'y êtes désormais plus le bienvenu ! »

* * *

A suivre... (fin de la deuxième partie) 


	40. Explications

Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien la suite !

Il faut dire qu'avec les multiples menaces de morts et les supplications que j'ai reçu, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser sans nouvelles plus longtemps ! Lol !

… Et maintenant que je me suis remise de la lecture du tome 7, je vais pouvoir continuer à écrire le chapitre 44.

Encore désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai du réécrire plusieurs chapitres qui ne plaisaient définitivement pas alors….

Une dernière chose : il n'y aura **aucun **élément du tome 7 avant de très nombreux chapitres alors toute ressemblance entre certains faits seraient un pur hasard.

Merci à tous pour les 46 reviews du chapitre précédent et pour vos messages … persuasifs (ne jamais prendre une menace à la légère ! Lol !)

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**TROISIEME PARTIE :**

**Chapitre 40 :**

**Explications**

- « Où est Gaby ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… »

- « Vous avez vu ? Le professeur Snape n'est pas là non plus ! »

- « Ils sont peut-être déjà partis en vacances ? »

- « Ne soit pas stupide Ronald ! Gabriel nous l'aurait dit ! » … « Et puis regardez, le professeur Lupin est absent lui aussi ! »

- « … Vous croyez que c'est à cause de la blague d'hier soir ? »

- « Ca m'étonnerait… »

- « … »

- « Vous avez vu la tête que fait Dumbledore ? »

- « Ouais… on dirait qu'il n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit… »

- « A mon avis, on a plutôt du lui donner une mauvaise nouvelle. Il n'a pas seulement l'air fatigué ; il semble aussi… »

- « Regardez ! Il se lève !... Il va sûrement faire un discours ! »

- « A votre avis, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

- « Aucune idée… »

- « Sirius Black est peut-être de retour ? »

- « On l'aurait lu dans la gazette si c'était le cas ! »

- « Je te signale que les hiboux n'ont pas encore livrés le courrier, Neville ! Alors si ça se trouve il… »

- « Chut ! Taisez-vous tous les deux ! Il va commencer ! » Chuchota Hermione d'une voix sévère, coupant ainsi court à la conversation entre Ron et Neville qui se tournèrent finalement eux aussi vers le directeur, lequel, debout à sa place, au milieu de la tablée de professeurs, attendait que les occupants de la grande salle fassent silence.

- « Chers élèves, …» Commença Dumbledore d'un ton tellement inhabituel que les étudiants lui prêtèrent immédiatement toute leur attention, « … il y a un fait de la plus haute importance dont je me dois de vous informer avant que vous ne rentriez dans vos familles.

Je suis sûr… » Poursuivit-il, « que le ministère de la magie ne souhaite pas que je vous donne cette information et que les parents de certains désapprouveront ce que je m'apprête à faire – soit parce qu'ils n'y croiront pas eux-mêmes, soit parce qu'ils penseront que vous êtes trop jeunes pour que je vous dise une pareille chose – mais vous devez savoir !

J'ai toujours eu la conviction que la vérité est préférable au mensonge – j'en ai d'ailleurs malheureusement pour moi encore eu la preuve pas plus tard qu'hier – et qu'il vaut mieux affronter ses peurs que se voiler la face…. C'est pourquoi je veux que vous sachiez ce qui se passe ! »

Dumbledore laissa le silence s'installer un instant pour que tous prenne conscience de l'importance de ses paroles et poursuivit :

- « La nuit dernière, **Lord Voldemort** est revenu à la vie ! »

Une vague de panique parcourut la grande salle.

Les élèves fixaient le directeur d'un air incrédule et terrifié ; même les quelques enfants de mangemorts qui avaient, par un moyen ou par un autre été mis au courant, et qui, en cet instant, tentaient de cacher leur satisfaction en affichant un air aussi catastrophé que les autres.

- « Je vous recommande donc à tous et à toutes la plus grande prudence ! » reprit Dumbledore d'une voix grave. « Je suis convaincu – et je n'ai jamais tant souhaité me tromper – que nous allons bientôt connaître une période sombre et difficile. Certains d'entre vous ont déjà eut à souffrir directement des agissements de Voldemort. Nombreuses sont les familles qui ont été déchirées à cause de lui ! … Souvenez-vous en si un jour vous êtes amené à choisir entre rejoindre les forces de ténèbres ou vous battre, peut-être au péril de votre vie, pour rester libre et permettre à ceux que vous aimez de vivre en paix ! »

…

Le petit déjeuner se termina dans un profond silence, personne n'osant troubler l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était abattue sur la grande salle après le discours du directeur.

Alors que celui-ci quittait la pièce d'un pas lourd, comme si les années l'avaient soudain rattrapé, il ne sentit pas le regard lourd de question de son adjointe le suivre, laquelle se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir dire par 'encore eu la preuve pas plus tard qu'hier'.

-

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, alors que dans le hall d'entrée bondé, les élèves attendaient les diligences qui devaient les emmener vers Pré-au-lard, le professeur Dumbledore, lui, venait de frapper à la porte des appartements du directeur de Serpentard.

Après quelques instants, le portrait s'ouvrit sur Severus, lequel ne semblait pas être dans de meilleures dispositions envers son supérieur que lorsque celui-ci l'avait quitté quelques six heures plus tôt.

- « Severus je voul… »

BLAM !

Albus n'avait pas eut le temps de prononcer trois mots que l'entrée des appartements de son employé s'était déjà refermée.

Pas totalement étonné par la réaction de l'autre homme, Dumbledore prit son courage à deux mains et essaya à nouveau de se faire entendre.

Il frappa à plusieurs reprises, espérant que Severus finirait par ouvrir de nouveau la porte – ne serait-ce que pour lui hurler dessus – mais même après de nombreux essais, le passage resta hermétiquement clos.

… et il le resta les jours suivants.

---------------------------------------------

- « Ah, Albus ! Enfin je vous trouve ! » S'exclama Remus en arrivant au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. « Ca va faire deux heures que je vous cherche partout !... Même Minerva ne savait pas où vous étiez ! »

- « … »

Dumbledore resta appuyé contre les remparts, le regard plongé vers la forêt interdite en contrebas.

- « Sirius et moi avons pu contacter tout le monde pour la réunion de ce soir. »… « Certains membres pensent même avoir déjà trouvé de nouvelles recrues dont deux aurors qui… »

- « C'est parfait Remus… » Soupira Albus Dumbledore d'une voix éteinte sans quitter les arbres des yeux.

C'est seulement en entendant le manque d'enthousiasme de cette réponse que Remus se rendit compte de l'air mélancolique et maladif du directeur de Poudlard, lequel semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

- « Vous vous sentez bien Albus ? »

- « … »

- « Que se passe t-il ? » essaya t-il encore, inquiet du mutisme de l'autre sorcier. « Est-ce que Voldemort a déjà … »

Dumbledore secoua négativement la tête puis, après une longue minute de silence, se décida finalement à répondre :

- « J'ai fait une terrible erreur Remus… une erreur qu'ils ne me pardonneront jamais… »

-

- « … Voilà… vous savez tout… » Termina Albus une quarantaine de minutes plus tard alors que Remus venait d'écouter son histoire sans l'interrompre une seule fois.

- « Je pense comprendre la décision que vous avez prise à l'époque Albus. » Fit Remus après quelques instants de réflexion. « Je la comprend mais je ne l'approuve pas ! ... Vous auriez très bien pu protéger Harry vous-même ! Et il aurait d'autant plus été en sécurité qu'il aurait pu vivre ici, à Poudlard, la majeure partie de l'année ! »… « Mais ce qui est fait est fait. » Poursuivit philosophiquement Remus. « Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière de toute façon !... Tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est essayer de réparer les dégâts ! ... Et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Connaissant Harry, s'il pense – et je suis persuadé que c'est le cas – que vous n'avez pas voulu vous 'encombrer' avec lui, il ne doit pas être beau à voir ! »

--------------------------------------------

- « Severus ? … C'est Remus ! Ouvre ! » Cria Lupin en tambourinant à la porte de son ami.

- « Remus ? » demanda la voix de Snape un instant plus tard alors que le panneau de bois s'entrouvrait légèrement. « Je ne pensais pas te voir avant la réunion de ce s… »

A peine Severus avait-il aperçu Dumbledore qu'il s'empressa de refermer le passage, mais c'était sans compter les réflexes de Remus qui s'était empressé de placer un pied dans l'ouverture.

- « Pousse-toi de là Remus ! Si tu veux nous voir, tu n'auras qu'à revenir quand tu seras mieux accompagné ! » Lança le maître des potions d'une voix sèche en tirant un peu plus fort sur la porte pour tenter de la refermer alors que Dumbledore poussait un soupire dépité et blessé.

- « Severus laisse-nous passer ! » insista Remus sans se laisser impressionner par le ton glacé de son collègue. « Je suis au courant pour…tu sais quoi… et… »

- « Tu savais ? » gronda Severus, lâchant soudainement la porte pour attraper Remus par le col de sa robe de sorcier. « Depuis quand ? Hein ? » Cracha t-il en le secouant. « Tu t'es bien foutu de nous en… »

- « Je l'ai appris il y a à peine cinq minutes, Severus ! » Répliqua le lycanthrope en se dégageant de la poigne du Serpentard. « Laisse-lui une chance de s'expliquer et tu verras que… »

- « J'ai déjà entendu assez de… »

- « Aller Severus… Ne soit pas si têtu ! ... Pense à Gaby ! »

- « Je ne pense qu'à lui justement ! …Tu entends Lupin ? … Je ne pense qu'à lui ! » Grogna Severus en ouvrant brusquement la porte au large, permettant ainsi à son collègue et au directeur d'apercevoir la forme tapie dans une couverture sur le canapé et laissant par la même occasion passer assez de lumière pour leur permettre de voir les profondes cernes qui marquaient ses traits. « Ca fait trois jours qu'il pleure sans arrêt parce que 'Papy Albus' n'a pas voulu de lui !... Et quand il arrive enfin à s'endormir, il se réveille en hurlant au bout de quelques minutes, soit parce qu'il voit les 'rencontres' entre Voldemort et ses mangemorts et les punitions qu'il leur fait subir, soit parce qu'il 'rêve' que 'Papy' l'a renvoyé chez son oncle ! »… « Et je vous préviens Albus ! » Poursuivit il en pointant un doigt menaçant vers le directeur. « Je vous préviens que si jamais c'est dans vos intentions je… »

- « Mais pas du tout enfin ! Au contraire ! » S'insurgea Dumbledore. « Je me réjouis qu'il soit heureux avec v… »

- « Son bonheur n'a pourtant pas eu l'air de vous préoccuper tant que ça ces dix dernières années ! »

- « Arrête ça tout de suite Severus ! » lui demanda fermement Remus. « Ce genre de réflexion ne sert à rien ! Laisse plutôt Albus expliquer pourquoi il… »

- « Pour le protéger, soit disant ! Il me l'a déjà dit !... Le plus grand sorcier du monde a envoyé son arrière petit-fils chez des MOLDUS pour le PROTEGER ! »

- « Et c'est vrai ! » confirma énergiquement Dumbledore. « Et pas seulement à cause de la protection par le sang dont je vous ai parlé l'autre jour mais aussi en l'éloignant de moi ! »

- « Tu vois ! » Hurla Severus en se tournant brusquement vers Lupin. « Il avoue lui-même qu'il… »

- « L'éloigner de moi pour ne pas donner aux mangemorts encore en liberté une raison de plus de s'acharner sur lui ! » Précisa Dumbledore d'un ton sec alors qu'il commençait réellement à être agacé par l'attitude bornée de Severus. « Pour avoir sa garde, j'aurai été obligé de révéler qu'il était de ma famille ! Ils se seraient alors acharnés sur lui pour m'atteindre ! …Et c'est sans compter la presse qui ne l'aurait pas laisser faire un pas tranquille ! Il n'aurait pas pu avoir une enfance normale en étant la cible des mangemorts et des médiats ! »

- « **Parce qu'être la cible de moldus violents et pervers c'est mieux sans doute ?** »

- « Je n'ai jamais dit ça Severus ! Si je m'étais douté un seul instant qu… »

- « Peut-être que si vous vous étiez donné la peine de surveiller sa 'famille' d'un peu plus près, vous vous en seriez aperçu ! … Et que rien ne serait arrivé !... Si vous aviez gardé un œil sur lui, ce…ce **porc** n'aurait jamais osé le toucher ! » Cracha Severus, haineux.

- « Je reconnais que j'ai fais des erreurs Severus… mais je le pensais en sécurité. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'aux autres ! »

- « Quels autres ? » Demanda le Serpentard, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- « … Les autres membres de ma famille… à part mon frère, Abelforth, Harry est le seul à être encore en vie. »

- « Si vous les avez tous protégé de la même façon que lui, ce n'est pas étonnant ! » claqua froidement Severus.

- « Arrête maintenant Severus ! » S'énerva Remus. « On a bien compris que tu en voulais à Albus !... Mais laisse lui au moins une chance de s'expliquer ! »

- « Eh bien faites donc ! » cingla celui-ci avec un mouvement négligeant de la main, invitant ainsi le directeur à parler. »

- « Tu pourrais peut-être nous laisser entrer non ? » demanda Remus d'une voix posée.

Severus, qui jusque là n'avait pas bougé de l'encadrement de la porte, hésita quelques instants puis avec un soupire, libéra le passage pour permettre aux deux autres sorcier d'entrer.

Faisant fi de toute politesse, il n'attendit pas qu'ils soient à l'intérieur pour refermer la porte derrière eux mais retourna dans le salon où l'attendait Gaby, les laissant dans l'entrée.

Albus et Remus s'approchèrent finalement à leur tour des fauteuils. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'apercevoir les yeux rougis de larmes et de fatigue de Gaby que déjà celui-ci détournait la tête et, le corps secoué de sanglots – lesquels s'étaient amplifiés depuis qu'il avait entendu la voix de son grand-père – allait se réfugier sur les genoux de son père qui venait de s'asseoir juste à côté de lui sur le canapé.

Voyant que Severus et Gaby ne se préoccupaient pas d'eux, Albus et Remus s'assirent à leur tour.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant seulement entrecoupé par la respiration saccadée de Gaby, Albus commença à raconter l'histoire de sa famille :

- « Ma femme, ton arrière grand-mère Harry… Gaby » réajusta t-il après un regard noir de Severus qui avait sentit son fils se crisper « s'appelait Lysandra. Je l'ai connue en 1902, lorsque j'ai commencé ma carrière de professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard. Elle avait trente ans de moins que moi mais elle était déjà en poste depuis trois ans lorsque je suis arrivé.

Je suis sûr que vous l'auriez adorée Severus ! Elle était aussi voir plus passionnée que vous par les potions ! … D'ailleurs, cela explique sans doute que Ha… Gaby soit si doué dans ce domaine ; il a sans doute hérité de son don ! … A moins que ce soit le fait d'être devenu si proche de vous qui… »

- « Venez-en aux faits, Albus ! » le coupa sèchement Severus qui reçut en retour un regard de reproche, qui ne l'atteignit pas le moins du monde, de la part de Remus.

- « Je crois bien que je l'ai aimée dès que je l'ai vue… » Continua Dumbledore. « Elle avait de très longs cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés qu'elle portait presque toujours tressés et les yeux verts les plus magnifiques que je n'avais jamais vu !... Tu lui ressemble d'ailleurs beaucoup … »

- « Cinq ans après notre première rencontre, je l'ai demandée en mariage… et elle a dit oui. Un an plus tard environ, elle donnait naissance à notre première fille : Cassandra.

Cassi me ressemblait énormément… que ce soit physiquement ou pour son caractère espiègle et enjoué. La seule chose qui rappelait sa mère, c'était ses yeux vert forêt.

Trois ans plus tard, Lysandra donnait naissance à Lycoris puis, lors de notre dixième année de mariage à des jumelles : Willaya et Briana.

… Et finalement, seize ans jours pour jours après notre union est arrivé Aloïs. Il ressemblait autant à sa mère que sa sœur aînée me ressemblait : ses cheveux noirs, son visage fin, ses yeux…

A ce moment là, nous étions la famille la plus heureuse de la terre. Lysandra avait abandonné depuis quelques années déjà son poste de professeur pour s'occuper à plein temps des enfants et nous avions la grande famille dont nous avions toujours rêvé.

… Mais tout a basculé… »

A ce moment du récit, la gorge d'Albus se serra, des flots d'images qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier lui revenant en mémoire.

La voix légèrement cassée, il poursuivit néanmoins :

- « Deux semaines après la naissance d'Aloïs, alors que la rentrée scolaire approchait, Lysandra et les filles se sont rendues sur le chemin de Traverse faire quelques achats. Il me restait quelques cours à préparer alors j'ai préféré rester à la maison…d'autant plus que j'avais toujours eu horreur de faire du shopping.

Comme je ne voulais pas venir, Lysandra en avait profité pour laisser Aloïs avec moi… elle le trouvait trop jeune pour un bain de foule…surtout qu'elle avait déjà quatre terreurs à surveiller !

…

Il y avait beaucoup de monde sur le chemin de Traverse ce jour là – comme c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui à l'approche du mois de septembre – … et pour un mage noir qui cherchait à faire parler de lui, c'était l'occasion rêvée !...

Pour la majorité des gens de l'époque, ce 26 août 1923 a marqué le début de la montée en puissance de Grindelwald mais pour moi, c'était la fin de vingt années de bonheur… »

Dumbledore se tut quelques instants, le temps de calmer les tremblements de sa voix.

- « Je connaissais bien Gellert Grindelwald. Nous étions dans la même promotion à Poudlard : moi à Gryffondor et lui à Serdaigle. Il savait donc très bien que j'étais un sorcier puissant et que j'avais des idées radicalement opposées aux siennes.

A l'époque, je ne savais pas si l'attaque qu'il avait lancée visait ma famille en particulier – une manière de me prévenir que je ne devais pas me mêler de ses affaires – ou si leur mort n'avait été qu'un malheureux hasard, mais je n'ai voulu prendre aucun risque ! Je ne voulais pas que mon fils soit lui aussi menacé par la folie de Gellert !

Je l'ai donc confié à Charlus, le frère cadet de Lysandra, dont la femme, Alanna, venait d'accoucher, et j'ai fait passer mon fils pour mort. Charlus avait tout de suite accepté mon point de vue et il a donc élevé Aloïs comme son propre enfant, bien qu'il ait tenu à lui apprendre la vérité dès son plus jeune âge.

Mon fils a donc fait ses études à Poudlard en même temps que Cygnus, son pseudo-frère, sous le nom de Aloïs Potter. Après ses ASPIC, il est devenu auror puis s'est marié avec une de ses anciennes camarades de Serdaigle, Serena Yaxley qui, elle, avait suivi des études de médicomagie.

Le noël suivant leur union, nous étions tous réunis chez Charlus pour fêter la futur naissance de leur premier enfant quand Grindelwald et ses sbires ont attaqué. Ils avaient décidé de prendre le contrôle total du ministère et, comme Charlus et son épouse occupaient tous les deux un poste important, ils se sont immanquablement retrouvés sur la liste des personnes à éliminer en priorité !...

La bataille a duré longtemps. Les forces étaient plutôt déséquilibrées mais j'ai fini par venir à bout de Grindelwald. Malheureusement, pris dans mon combat, je n'ai rien pu faire pour aider les autres. Je n'ai pas pu sauver Charlus et Alanna… ni Cygnus qui a succombé à ses blessures après quelques jours…

Aloïs était lui aussi sérieusement blessé, surtout au niveau des jambes, mais il s'en est sorti sans aucune séquelle. Quand à Serena, un sortilège doloris particulièrement vicieux lui avait fait perdre le bébé…

Elle est restée très longtemps choquée après ça ; elle a même été obligée d'arrêter son travail, ne supportant plus la vue du sang. Elle a par la suite également fait plusieurs fausses couches mais finalement, alors qu'Aloïs et elle commençaient à désespérer, elle a réussi à mener une grossesse à terme. C'est ainsi qu'en 1960, elle a donné naissance à James.

La suite, vous la connaissez : James à épousé Lily Evans peu après leur sortie de Poudlard et ils ont eu un enfant ; toi Harry.

… Avant d'être assassinés par Voldemort à Halloween en 1981… »

…

- « Vous voyez à présent pourquoi j'ai préféré confier Harry à sa tante Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore alors que le silence s'était depuis quelques minutes installé dans la pièce. « D'abord ma femme et mes filles… ensuite Charlus, Alanna, Cygnus…. Et encore James et Lily… Tout ceux qui sont restés proches de moi sont… »

Alors que, assis à l'extrémité du canapé, Albus avait baissé la tête pour cacher les larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser couler, il sentit soudain une petite main venir se poser sur les siennes.

- « Profes… g-grand-père ? »

- « Harry ? » murmura Albus en levant les yeux vers son petit-fils. « Je suis désolé Harry… tellement désolé… »

- « Grand-père… » Balbutia encore Harry, la voix pleine de larmes, en venant se lover dans les bras du vieil homme, heureux de voir que finalement, celui-ci l'aimait.

-------------------------------------------------

- « … Après, il a dit qu'il allait se venger de papa. » Termina Harry, qui, confortablement installé entre son père et son grand-père, venait de faire le récit détaillé du retour de Voldemort.

- « Il a dit comment ? » demanda Albus, soucieux.

- « Non… Il a seulement parlé de deux mangemorts que lui seul connaissait et qu'ils allaient lui être utiles mais c'est tout. Je me suis réveillé juste après. »

- « Qu'est ce que vous en pensez Albus ? Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il mijote ? » Interrogea finalement Severus, lequel s'était excusé auprès de son supérieur pour s'être autant emporté en apprenant qu'il était le grand-père de Harry.

- « Aucune… malheureusement ! Mais vous ne devez prendre aucun risque ! En attendant que je vous trouve un endroit sûr où passer l'été, vous resterez à Poudlard Gabriel et vous ! »

- « Sirius pourra peut-être nous aider à ce sujet Albus ! » intervint Remus. « Quand je l'ai laissé tout à l'heure, il devait aller vérifier un endroit qui selon lui serait parfait pour accueillir le quartier général de l'ordre. Alors peut-être que… »

- « Parfait ! Nous verrons cela avec lui dans ce cas…. Vous devriez profiter des quelques heures qui restent avant la réunion pour vous reposer Severus ; vous avez une mine affreuse. »

- Avec les cauchemars de Gaby, je n'ai pas vraiment pu fermer l'œil depuis trois jours. »

- « J'ai peut-être une idée pour faire cesser ces visions. » fit pensivement Dumbledore en lissant sa barbe. « Ca ne sera pas facile mais je ne vois pas d'autre moyen… »

- « Vous ne pensez quand même pas à … »

- « A l'occlumentie, oui. Je suis tout à fait conscient que ce sera long et difficile, mais c'est la seule solution qui me vient à l'esprit pour le moment… »

* * *

A suivre ...

Même si je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite... ni combien de temps il me faudra encore pour écrire les prochains chapitre... je vous promet que je terminerai cette fic !


	41. le 12 square Grimmaurd

Toc toc toc… y'a encore quelqu'un ? Oui ?

Bon, je sais que ça fait très très longtemps que vous attendez ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée mais j'ai été victime d'un long syndrome de la page blanche ! Ce qui fait que je n'ai rien écrit pendant presque 3 mois !

Me voici donc de retour avec ce chapitre qui, j'espère va vous plaire ! (je l'ai quand même réécrit une dizaine de fois alors….)

Pour la suite, je ne sais pas quand elle arrivera mais je vous promet de ne plus attendre aussi longtemps.

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, j'aimerai pousser un petit coup de gueule !

J'ai vu à plusieurs reprises certains poster des demandes d'aide dans la partie du site réservée aux fics (Je sais que normalement il faut poster ces demandes sur les forum) … mais j'ai surtout vu les réponses que certaines personnes leur donne. Et c'est à ces personnes que j'aimerai m'adresser : UN PEU DE POLITESSE CA NE COÛTE RIEN !

Voilà ! J'espère que ce petit mot ne sera pas inutile…

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 41 :**

**Le 12 square Grimmaurd**

- « On est où ? » demanda Gaby alors que son père, avec qui il venait de transplaner, le reposait sur le sol.

- « Attends un instant… » Chuchota Remus en arrivant à leurs côtés.

Alors que le lycanthrope fouillait dans les replis de sa cape, apparemment à la recherche de quelque chose, Gaby jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

D'après ce qu'il voyait, ils avaient atterris dans un coin sombre d'une petite place sinistre entourée de maisons délabrées. Le quartier était miteux et peu accueillant. Il aurait pu paraître abandonné tant les façades des maisons étaient crasseuses. Certaines d'entre elles avaient des fenêtres cassées qui luisaient tristement à la lumière jaunâtre des réverbères, la peinture des portes était écaillée, et des tas d'ordures couvraient par endroit les marches des perrons.

- « Ah ! Je l'ai ! »Marmonna Remus en sortant un objet ressemblant à un long briquet argenté d'une de ses poches.

Il en releva le capuchon, le tendit au dessus de sa tête, et l'alluma.

Le réverbère le plus roche s'éteignit alors dans un petit claquement.

Remus alluma à nouveau le briquet et le réverbère suivant s'éteignit à son tour.

Il l'actionna de la sorte – sous le regard curieux et intéressé de Gaby – jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucune lumière, plongeant ainsi le square dans la pénombre.

- « C'est quoi ce truc ? »

- « Un éteignoir. C'est un des gadgets d'Albus. »

- « Allons-y maintenant ! » intervint Severus en attrapant son fils par la main pour l'entrainer dans son sillage.

Ils traversèrent un vaste carré de pelouse laissé à l'abandon, tellement desséché par le soleil qu'il n'était en fait plus qu'un carré d'herbe roussie et craquante, et rejoignirent le trottoir d'en face.

Le son étouffé d'une chaîne stéréo s'élevait d'une fenêtre au dernier étage de la maison voisine et un tas de poubelle derrière la porte cassée dégageait une odeur âcre d'ordures en décomposition.

- « C'est là ! » indiqua Severus en tendant un morceau de parchemin à Gaby.

- « Là ?! » demanda celui-ci, étonné, sans s'intéresser à ce que lui tendait son père. « Mais… il n'y a rien d'autre que de vieilles maisons ! Je croyais qu'on allait au…. »

- « Chut ! …Lit ça Gaby ! » lui conseilla son père en l'éclairant un peu de sa baguette. « Tu vas comprendre ! »

Gaby, obéissant, baissa alors les yeux vers le morceau de papier et lut :

_**Le quartier général de l'ordre du phénix se situe au 12 square Grimmaurd, Londres**_

- « C'est **ici **que… » S'étonna Gaby, incapable de croire que le quartier général des opposants à Voldemort soit situé sur cette vieille place sinistre.

- « Chut Gaby ! Tais-toi ! Ne parle pas de ça ici ! » Lui intima Remus alors que Severus récupérait le morceau de papier pour y mettre le feu du bout de sa baguette.

Tandis que le message tombait en cendres incandescentes vers le sol, Gaby regardait plus attentivement les façades délabrées des maisons autour de lui : le numéro 10 … le numéro 11 … le numéro 13 … le …

- « Mais il n'y a pas de … »

- « Penses à ce que tu viens de lire ! » lui souffla Severus à l'oreille.

Gaby obéit à son père et, à peine s'était-il répété les mots '12 square Grimmaurd', qu'il vit une vieille porte décrépie surgir de nulle part entre les numéros 11 et 13. Puis des murs apparurent à leur tour, comme si une nouvelle maison avait soudainement écarté les deux autres pour se glisser entre elles.

Gaby contempla le nouveau bâtiment bouche bée. Apparemment, les habitants des maisons voisines ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien puisque la musique continuait à pulser du numéro 11.

- « Viens Gaby ! Dépêchons-nous ! » Lança Severus à l'adresse de son fils en lui passant un bras autour des épaules pour le faire avancer.

Accompagné par son père, Gaby monta les marches de pierres usées du perron, le regard fixé sur la vieille porte que s'était matérialisée quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle était couverte d'une peinture noire miteuse et éraflée par endroits. La poignée d'argent terni avait la forme d'un serpent enroulé sur lui-même et il n'y avait ni trou de serrure, ni boite aux lettre.

Lupin, qui les avait suivi jusqu'au seuil de la maison, tendit sa baguette et donna un petit coup sur le panneau de bois.

Gaby entendit alors une longue succession de bruits métalliques puis quelque chose ressemblant au cliquetis d'une chaîne, et finalement, la porte s'ouvrit dans un long grincement sinistre.

- « Entre vite mon ange ! » lui murmura son père. « Mais surtout ne touche à rien ! … Et ne fait pas de bruit ! » Ajouta t-il en le guidant d'une main sur l'épaule vers l'obscurité quasi-totale du hall d'entrée.

A peine eut-il franchit le seuil de la porte qu'une suffocante odeur d'humidité, de poussière et de moisissure lui fit froncer le nez.

L'atmosphère de la maison était étrange… inhospitalière… glaciale… et Gaby ressentait un fort sentiment d'appréhension. Il avait la gorge si serrée qu'il avait l'impression qu'un cognard s'était logé à l'intérieur.

Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Gaby vit Remus, debout sur la dernière marche du perron, libérer une à une les boules de lumière que l'éteignoir avait dérobé aux réverbères. Chacune d'elle s'envola vers son ampoule éteinte et le square Grimmaurd fut à nouveau baigné d'une lueur orangée qui disparut lorsque le lycanthrope referma la porte, replongeant ainsi le hall dans le noir le plus complet.

- « Ne bougez pas… » Chuchota Remus, si bas que Gaby eut de la peine à l'entendre, alors qu'il reverrouillait magiquement la porte. « Je vais faire un peu de lumière. »

Il y eut soudain un léger sifflement qui fit tressauter Gaby puis de vieilles lampes à gaz d'un autre âge s'allumèrent peu à peu le long des murs, projetant une lumière tremblante et fantomatique sur le papier peint crasseux et à moitié décollé et sur les tapis usés jusqu'à la corde d'un long hall d'entrée sinistre.

En levant la tête, Gaby vit qu'il se tenait juste sous un lustre en argent en forme de serpents couvert d'une couche de poussière et de toiles d'araignées si épaisse qu'il n'émettait qu'une faible lueur grisâtre.

Il parcourut rapidement le reste de la pièce du regard et s'aperçut que par rapport au reste, les vieilles lampes à gaz semblaient presque en bon état.

A droite, une quinzaine de portraits noircis et accrochés de travers ornaient un mur sale et humide, cachant presque entièrement la tapisserie couverte de moisissures verdâtre.

A gauche se dressait une lourde double porte en chêne vermoulue, haute de près de trois mètres, à moitié décrochée de ses gonds. Derrière elle, on pouvait deviner une vaste pièce encombrée et obscure dont, grâce à l'éclairage du hall, on pouvait discerner une petite partie du plancher encrassé et poussiéreux.

Sur le mur gauche du hall étaient également tendus d'épais rideaux en velours grisâtre mangés aux mites derrière lesquels, supposait Gaby, devait se cacher une autre porte.

Un candélabre en argent terni – d'une finition semblable au lustre – posé sur une vieille table bancale et un porte-parapluies en forme de jambe de troll mettaient un point final à la décoration lugubre du hall, ne laissant sans aucun doute sur le fait que les anciens occupants, lesquels devaient avoir depuis longtemps quitter les lieux, étaient des sorciers plongés dans la magie noire.

Gaby entendit soudain le bois grincer au dessus de lui. Il tourna la tête vers l'escalier obscure et rempli d'ombres noires, froides et profondes qui permettait d'accéder aux étages supérieurs et vit qu'un homme mince aux cheveux sombres se tenait en haut des marches.

- « **Sirius !** » s'écria Gaby, soulagé de voir qu'il s'agissait de son parrain et ayant totalement oublié la recommandation de son père.

- « Non Gaby ! Ne… »

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par un terrible hurlement ; un hurlement à glacer le sang. Les épais rideaux que Gaby avait remarqués quelques instants plus tôt s'écartèrent alors brusquement, dévoilant une fenêtre derrière laquelle une vieille femme hurlait de toutes ses forces, comme si on était en train de la torturer.

En y regardant mieux, Gaby se rendit compte qu'en réalité, il ne s'agissait que d'un simple tableau : le portrait grandeur nature le plus réaliste et le plus repoussant qu'il n'eut jamais vu. La sorcière qui y était représentée semblait si réelle que lorsqu'elle tendit ses mains griffues devant elle, Gaby fit instinctivement un pas en arrière.

Après seulement quatre ou cinq secondes, n'y tenant plus, il finit par se boucher les oreilles, incapable de supporter plus longtemps les cris stridents de la mégère.

Alors que la vieille femme coiffée d'un chapeau noir continuait à vociférer, bavant et roulant des yeux, Sirius descendit rapidement les marches pour tenter, avec l'aide de Remus, de rabattre les rideaux sur le portrait.

- « **Tais-toi, espèce de vieille harpie ! Tais-toi !** » Rugit Sirius en tirant un peu plus fort sur les rideaux alors même que les autres portraits du hall se mettaient eux aussi à hurler.

- « **Vermines ! Saletés !** » Criait la vieille femme en fendant l'air de ses mains comme pour lacérer le visage de Sirius et Remus. « **Résidus de pourritures et d'abjections ! Bâtards ! Mutants ! Anormaux ! Monstres ! Erreurs de la nature ! Quittez ma maison ! Partez ! Partez ! Comment osez-vous souillez la noble demeure de mes ancêtres.** »

- « JE T'AI DIS DE TE TAIRE ! ESPECE DE VIEILLE FOLLE ! » Gronda Sirius tandis que Severus, baguette en main, était occupé à faire taire les autres portraits à coup de stupéfix.

- « OOOOOOUUUUU ! » Braya la mégère encore plus fort en pointant un doigt noueux en direction de Sirius. « **TOI !** TRAITRE ! ABOMINATION ! HONTE DE MA CHAIRE ET DE MON SANG ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE AMENER CES … »

- « Oh par pitié Black ! Fait taire cette vieille bique ! »le supplia Severus qui sentait venir une migraine.

- « **Comment osez-vous me…** »

Dans un effort colossal, Sirius et Remus parvinrent enfin à refermer les rideaux, permettant ainsi au silence de reprendre possession des lieux.

- « Enfin ! » soupira Sirius, légèrement essoufflé, en écartant les longues mèches sombres qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

Il passa ensuite un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de se tourner vers son filleul.

- « Salut toi ! Comment tu vas ? Ma mère ne t'a pas rendu sourd j'espère? »

- « Cette…C'était ta mère ? » grimaça Gaby en jetant un regard dégoûté aux rideaux qui avaient repris leur place.

- « Ouais… ma c h è r e v i e i l l e m è r e ! Walburga Black !... Ca fait deux semaines que j'essaie de la décrocher de là mais il n'y a rien à faire ! Elle a du jeter un sort de glue perpétuelle derrière la toile. »

- « Je présume que tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que j'essaie à mon tour ? » demanda Severus. « Parce qu'il n'est pas question que je supporte ses vagissements pendant toutes les vacances ! »

- « Tu as même ma bénédiction Severus ! Ce tableau est tout à toi ! » Répondit Sirius « Mais je te souhaite bonne chance parce que même Albus s'y est cassé les dents ! »

- « Je doute qu'il ait essayé d'utiliser ma méthode … » murmura vaguement Severus, pensif, en se frottant le menton. « C'est quoi comme pièce derrière ? »

- « Heu…la salle à manger. Pourquoi ? »

- « Simple curiosité… »

Légèrement décontenancé par la question de Severus, Sirius resta un instant silencieux puis repris d'un ton jovial :

-« Venez ! Descendons à la cuisine avant qu'ils ne se réveillent de nouveau !... En plus Gaby, je crois que quelqu'un qui a très envi de te voir t'y att… »

- « Grand-père ? » demanda Gaby avec une once d'espoir dans la voix.

- « Tu verras bien ! » répondit Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant d'entraîner Remus vers le fond du hall.

Il ouvrit une vieille porte à la peinture écaillée que Gaby n'avait pas remarquée auparavant, dévoilant ainsi un escalier de pierre étroit et poussiéreux, puis s'écarta du passage.

- « Vas-y, Gaby ! Passe le premier ! » fit-il, ayant bien remarqué que le jeune garçon trépignait d'impatience. « Il t'attend ! »

Gaby ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, avec entrain, descendit les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au sous-sol.

Il ouvrit une porte dont la poignée était complètement rouillée et arriva dans une salle de la taille d'une caverne, toute aussi sinistre que le hall, avec des murs de pierre brute couverts de mousse et de moisissure.

La cuisine était essentiellement éclairée par un grand feu de bois qui brûlait dans une immense cheminée aménagée au fond de la pièce. Casseroles et marmites ventrues étaient accrochées au plafond, à peine discernable dans la pénombre laissée par le manque de lumière tandis que le reste de la vaisselle était rangé dans un buffet ancien. Le centre de la pièce était occupé par une longue table en bois entourée de chaises et, au bout de cette table, devant la cheminée…

- « Grand-père ! »

- « Gaby ! » répondit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de joie, en posant sa tasse de thé pour réceptionner son petit fils qui arrivait vers lui en courant. « Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? » Ajouta t-il en le serrant chaleureusement dans ses bras.

----------------------------------------

- « Aller Gaby ! Au lit maintenant ! » Ordonna Severus, deux heures plus tard alors que son fils, installé à ses côtés, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de son grand-père, baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- « J'ai… (bâillement)… pas sommeil … » marmonna quand même Gaby d'une voix endormie. « Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Sirius et grand-père et… »

- « Et rien du tout ! » Le coupa son père. « Il est presque une heure du matin Gaby ! Tu es fatigué, donc tu vas dormir !... Et pas de discussion ! » Ajouta t-il en voyant Gaby ouvrir la bouche pour protester. « En plus tu verras Remus et Sirius tous les jours puisqu'ils vont vivre ici avec nous. Et Albus t'a dit qu'il essaierait de passer te voir vendredi. »

- « Oui mais … »

- « Gabriel… » gronda Severus d'un ton sévère.

- « Pff… » Bougonna Gaby en se levant néanmoins de son siège.

- « Et sans râler s'il te plait ! »

- « … »

- « Sirius ? Tu veux bien nous montrer notre chambre ? »

------------------------------------------

- « Je vous conseille de bien profiter des heures de sommeil qui vous reste. » chuchota Sirius alors qu'il précédait Severus et Gaby dans le grand escalier obscure menant aux étages. « On a une journée chargée qui nous attend demain. »

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » le questionna Severus en haussant un sourcil interrogateur alors qu'ils atteignaient le premier palier.

- « Tu as vu dans quel état est cette maison ? … Et la décoration ? » Répondit Sirius en se retournant pour désigner la rangée de têtes réduites accrochées à des plaques qui ornaient la montée d'escalier. « Tout a été laissé à l'abandon depuis la mort de ma mère et des tas de trucs se sont répartis un peu partout. … Et je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te rappeler que quelques autres membres de l'ordre vont venir s'installer avec nous après la réunion de dimanche ? »

Severus hocha la tête.

- « Et bien, il faut encore qu'on nettoie quelques étages pour qu'ils puissent s'y installer ! … Et qu'on termine de rendre celui-ci et le rez-de-chaussée vivable ! Albus ne m'a remis ma nouvelle baguette que quelques heures avant votre arrivée. » Poursuivit Sirius en lui montrant l'artefact qu'il tenait dans la main. (NdA : Albus a très longtemps hésité à lui en procurer une par crainte que Sirius parte à la recherche d'Harry. Mais maintenant qu'il sait pour Gaby…) « Alors j'ai juste eu le temps de m'occuper de la cuisine et de deux chambres et de la salle de bain qui se trouvent dans ce couloir. Il y a aussi un salon à cet étage (il désigna l'autre côté du palier) et une troisième chambre –je pense qu'on devrait l'arranger pour Albus… au cas où – mais je n'ai pas encore regardé dans quel état ils sont. On pourrait peut-être s'en occuper demain ? Non ? Comme ça Albus pourra rester dormir ici s'il le souhaite et Gaby pourra jeter un œil à la bibliothèque du salon. »

- « Quelle charmante perspective ! » grinça Severus, sarcastique. « Moi qui avait toujours rêvé d'être transformé en elfe de maison ! »

- « Ce n'est pas ma faute si cet imbécile de Kreattur n'a plus fait son travail depuis des années ! » se défendit Sirius.

- « Kreattur ? » demanda Gaby, curieux.

- « Le vieil elfe de maison de ma mère. » précisa Sirius. « Il est un peu …dérangé et… »

Un léger grincement l'interrompit.

Vif comme l'éclair, Sirius se retourna brusquement et dirigea la lumière de sa baguette vers le fond du couloir.

- « Quand on parle du loup… » Marmonna Sirius pour lui-même alors que le faisceau lumineux se reflétait dans les yeux d'un vieil elfe de maison vêtu d'un chiffon crasseux.

Gaby avait juste eu le temps de remarquer les deux touffes de poils blancs sortant de ses oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris, sa peau blanche dont les plis pendaient de toutes parts, ses yeux injectés de sang et son gros nez charnu en forme de groin que déjà, traînant les pieds, l'elfe se détournait de la lumière aveuglante et, le dos voûté, se glissait à nouveau dans l'obscurité avant de disparaître dans les étages supérieurs en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

- « Heu… est-ce que c'était… »

- « Kreattur ? Ouais… c'était lui !... Comme je le disais, il est un peu dérangé, alors je vous conseille de verrouiller la porte de votre chambre. Il ne vous ferait pas de mal mais ce n'est pas vraiment agréable de le trouver penché au dessus de soi en se réveillant ! Vous pouvez me croire ! »

Après ces quelques informations, Sirius s'avança de quelques pas dans le couloir décrépit.

- « Votre chambre est à droite, la première porte. Tout au fond à gauche, c'est la salle de bain. Ma chambre est juste là. »

- « Entendu ! A demain Sirius. » Fit Severus.

Il attendit Gaby qui embrassait son parrain pour lui dire bonne nuit puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans le couloir au bout duquel brillait faiblement un vieux candélabre posé sur un guéridon poussiéreux lui-même installé devant une fenêtre obstruée par des planches.

- « Oh ! J'allais oublier ! » Ajouta Sirius alors que le maître des potions posait la main sur la poignée en forme de tête de serpent de la porte de sa chambre. « Evitez d'ouvrir l'armoire ou la commode ce soir. Je ne les ai pas vérifiées. … Et il vaudrait aussi peut-être mieux ne pas trop vous approcher des rideaux ! Il doit y avoir quelques doxis ! … Par contre vous pouvez vous mettre au lit sans crainte ! Les draps et les couvertures sont propres ! »

- « Parfait ! … Vraiment parfait ! » Soupira Severus en secouant la tête, se demandant si finalement il ne serait pas plus simple et plus rapide de raser complètement la vieille baraque que de la nettoyer.

-

La chambre dans laquelle Gaby et Severus allaient devoir séjourner était une pièce spacieuse qui avait du être belle autrefois. Elle était à présent sombre et humide et ses murs au papier peint sale et décollé avaient dû, il y a longtemps, être verts… ou peut-être même beiges…

Face à l'entrée, il y avait une grande fenêtre – sans doute obstruée – masquée par de lourds rideaux de velours gris.

Au haut plafond auquel il manquait de larges fragments de plâtre était suspendu un lustre recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière qui portait encore des restes de chandelles d'où pendaient des coulées de cire figées semblables à du givre.

Le mobilier richement sculpté et le grand miroir accroché au mur étaient couverts d'une fine pellicule poussiéreuse et une grande toile d'araignée s'étirait entre le lustre et le haut de la grande armoire en bois.

En fait, en dehors des lits qui étaient propres et faits, rien ne semblait avoir était touché depuis des années.

… Et à la faible lumière d'une unique lampe à gaz posée sur une petite table aux côtés d'un vieux bouquet de roses noires fanées, toute la pièce avait un aspect grisâtre et froid.

Severus et Gaby n'essayèrent même pas de retenir leur grimace de dégoût en entendant s'enfuir les souris qu'ils avaient dérangées et, après avoir jeté un regard circulaire sur les lieux, se décidèrent à entrer.

- « Il faut vraiment qu'on dorme ici ? » demanda Gaby en observant du coin de l'œil le paysage d'une lande sinistre d'un vieux cadre ouvragé qui était accroché près de l'armoire, rompant quelque peu la monotonie des murs.

- « On n'a pas vraiment le choix… » Lui répondit son père en lui passant une main réconfortante sur la tête. « Mais je te promet que dès demain, j'essayerai de faire de ce taudis un endroit acceptable !... En commençant par cette chambre et la mégère d'en bas ! »

----------------------------------------------------

Gaby se sentit brusquement sortir des limbes du sommeil par un courant d'air froid qui lui glaçait les pieds. Il ramena donc ses jambes sous la couverture puis s'étira paresseusement en entrouvrant un œil encore embué de sommeil.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit sombre et inquiétant qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec sa chambre à Poudlard.

Paniqué, il se redressa brusquement dans ce lit qui n'était pas le sien, un cri au bord des lèvres, mais se rappela finalement qu'il était au quartier général de l'ordre.

Il poussa un long soupire soulagé et se traita mentalement de crétin en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller, puis jeta un coup d'œil au réveil en forme de vif d'or que son père lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire : 3h56 !

Agacé de s'être réveillé à une heure pareille, il laissa échapper un grognement mécontent et s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans ses couvertures, espérant réussir à se rendormir.

… Mais il eut beau se tourner et se retourner, le monde de Morphée refusait de l'accueillir à nouveau ! … Et la raison en était très simple : maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il avait faim ! Et même si, chez les Dursley, c'était une situation qu'il avait l'habitude de gérer, il avait maintenant, après deux années passées aux bons soins de Severus, énormément de mal à s'endormir le ventre vide !

Se disant que s'il voulait pouvoir encore profiter de quelques heures de sommeil, il ferait mieux de grignoter quelque chose, Gaby se tourna vers son père. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Severus dormait profondément – peut-être pour la première fois depuis que Voldemort était de retour – et il n'eut pas le cœur de le déranger.

Il repoussa donc ses couvertures au pied du lit et se leva le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Frissonnant, il passa ses pantoufles avant de se diriger vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds, s'aidant de la lumière de la lampe à gaz qui était restée allumée pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans le tapis. Il ouvrit délicatement le verrou, lequel émit quand même un petit crissement métallique, puis se glissa par l'ouverture avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

Une fois dans le couloir, il constata, soulagé, que l'antique chandelier à cinq branches était lui aussi resté allumé, même si sa lumière ne portait pas très loin, ce qui lui fit supposer que le reste de la maison n'était sans doute plus éclairé.

Espérant se tromper, il s'avança jusqu'à l'angle du mur, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans l'épais tapis poussiéreux, et ne put que constater qu'effectivement les escaliers et le rez-de-chaussée étaient plongé dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

Il revint donc sur ses pas et se saisit d'une bougie, faisant bien attention à ne pas se brûler avec la cire chaude, et s'engagea à nouveau dans le couloir jusqu'à déboucher sur le palier.

Arrivé en haut des marches, il marqua soudain le pas, frappé d'une hésitation en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus la rampe en direction du hall obscure.

Gaby avait la sensation de se tenir devant un gouffre, devant un néant lourd de menace.

Pas vraiment rassuré – après tout, la maison avait appartenu à des adeptes de la magie noire et personne ne savait vraiment ce qui pouvait s'y cacher – Gaby posa un pied sur la première marche, laquelle grinça sinistrement sous son poids.

La bouche sèche, il resserra ses doigts autour de sa bougie et tendit le bras pour éclairer la cage d'escalier.

Il observa un instant la dizaine de tête d'elfes dont les yeux brillants semblaient suivre chacun de ses mouvements comme s'ils étaient vivants puis s'engagea plus franchement dans les escaliers.

La main agrippée à la vieille rampe vermoulue et branlante de façon à être le plus loin possible des têtes réduites – après tout, on ne sait jamais – il descendit, marche après marche, attentif au moindre mouvement.

Il arriva en bas sans encombre. Malgré ses craintes, les horribles visages étaient simplement restés accrochés au mur, immobiles.

… Et pourtant, il n'était pas complètement rassuré.

Etait-ce le silence pesant ou percevait-il une présence invisible qui l'observait dans l'ombre, il n'en savait rien, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas rassuré.

°_Ce que tu peux être bête mon pauvre Gaby !° _se sermonna t-il pour se tranquilliser alors que son cœur battait à un rythme effréné._ °Tu sais bien qu'il n'y personne dans cette maison à part ton père, Sirius et Remus. Alors pas de panique… tu ne risques rien… absolument rien…°_

-

Une fraîcheur moite, presque surnaturelle pour la saison, régnait sur le hall et les veilleuses des lampes à gaz vibraient dans l'obscurité, faibles lueurs à peine perceptibles.

Gaby s'arrêta un instant au pied de l'escalier pour laisser à son cœur le temps de se calmer. Levant sa bougie au dessus de sa tête, il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Face à lui, telles deux silhouettes sombres dissimulées dans la pénombre, les rideaux de madame Black semblaient bien en place et immobiles, signe que la mégère était assoupie. D'ailleurs, tous les portraits devaient dormir puisque de légers ronflements lui parvenaient de tous les côtés.

Légèrement rassuré et n'ayant rien descellé d'anormal, Gaby s'avança encore de quelques pas, scrutant toujours l'obscurité autour de lui à la recherche d'un danger quelconque.

Bizarrement, sa bougie ne lui permettait pas de voir très loin, comme si l'atmosphère de la maison était plus épaisse que la normale.

Il marchait donc lentement, prenant bien garde à ne pas heurter le porte-parapluies en forme de jambe de troll ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui se serait trouvé sur son passage.

Il venait d'atteindre le milieu du hall quand soudain, il entendit une sorte de trottinement juste derrière lui.

Tendu, l'oreille aux aguets, il stoppa net et pivota brusquement sur lui-même, respirant fébrilement.

Malheureusement pour lui, son mouvement fut trop rapide pour la flamme de sa bougie qui vacilla frénétiquement en s'inclinant vers lui avant de s'éteindre !

Pendant un instant, il se laissa submerger par la panique et son cerveau cessa de fonctionner. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'est qu'il était là, dans le noir, … et que vraisemblablement, il n'était pas seul !

Peut-être y avait-il une araignée géante… ou un rat… ou un mangemort… ou… son oncle !

Sa respiration se transforma en râle et un gémissement de terreur à peine perceptible sortit de sa bouche. La peur distilla son venin dans ses veines et le paralysa. 'Seul' dans le vaste hall, il n'avait plus aucun repère et sentait l'humidité ambiante s'infiltrer en lui comme une ombre nocturne rampante.

Soudain, le trottinement cessa ; aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé.

Attentif, les yeux fouillant le hall obscur, Gaby tendit un peu plus l'oreille.

La maison lui sembla alors s'animer d'une multitude de bruits furtifs : des grincements… des craquements… le reniflement sournois du vent… sa propre respiration erratique … et un marmonnement : « Ingrat… n'arrive pas à la cheville de la maîtresse… contamine la maison… »

- « K-Kreattur ? » chuchota Gaby qui avait reconnu, soulagé, le babillage de l'elfe.

- « … »

- « Kreattur ? »

- « … Le sale petit humain parle à Kreattur ? … il ne devrait pas être ici à fouiner dans la maison de la maîtresse ! Kreattur doit faire comme s'il n'entendait pas … si seulement il pouvait le faire partir… »

- « Kreattur » essaya encore Gaby. « Aide-moi s'il te plait ! Allume les lumières ! »

- « Kreattur n'a pas à obéir … le sale petit humain n'a qu'à se débrouiller tout seul…si seulement la maîtresse était encore là… elle savait dresser les petit fouineurs comme lui…. Oh oui… elle savait… »

Gaby attendit encore, espérant que l'elfe finirait par avoir pitié de lui, mais il entendit les marmonnements s'éloigner, prouvant que la créature était partie.

A nouveau seul, il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester immobile. Il se décida donc à avancer, les bras tendus devant lui, cherchant à atteindre le mur le plus proche.

Cependant, marcher dans l'obscurité la plus complète, en particulier dans un lieu quasiment inconnu, n'est pas la chose la plus facile à faire !

… Et c'est ainsi que se prenant les pieds dans un repli du tapis, Gaby se retrouva étalé par terre.

Pestant et grognant intérieurement, il se mit à genou et, à tâtons, essaya de retrouver la bougie qu'il avait lâchée dans sa chute, sachant qu'elle lui serait utile pour le trajet de retour.

Partout où il posait les mains, il sentait ses doigts s'enfoncer dans un épaisse couche de poussière à la fois duveteuse et crasseuse. Il cherchait depuis une minute ou deux quand soudain, ce n'est pas le tapis qu'il sentit mais une surface visqueuse et gluante.

Écœuré, il retira précipitamment sa main et se redressa avec une sorte de hoquet dégoûté en imaginant ce qu'il avait bien pu toucher, en oubliant même ce qu'il cherchait.

Etait-ce le fruit de son imagination ? Sa propre peur ? … Peut-être… Mais il lui semblait maintenant que l'air s'était encore épaissi, languissant dans ses poumons.

Bien que sa raison lui disait que son angoisse en était l'instigatrice, Gaby était cette fois complètement paniqué.

La respiration sifflante, le noir et la terreur lui ayant fait perdre tout sens de l'orientation, il se mit à marcher au hasard, d'un pas hésitant, tournant une fois à droite, une fois à gauche, sans savoir où aller.

Des larmes de détresse s'accumulaient aux coins de ses yeux et c'est lutant pour ne pas pleurer ou se mettre à crier qu'il heurta finalement un panneau de bois.

Il tâtonna, cherchant à savoir ce que c'était, et poussa rapidement un soupire de soulagement : il avait trouvé la porte menant au sous-sol !

Il se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et se précipita à l'intérieur, accueillant la lueur des flammes de la cheminée comme une lumière salvatrice, et referma juste derrière lui comme pour mettre une barrière entre lui et les ténèbres du hall.

Il laissa quelques minutes s'écouler, le temps de se calmer, puis s'engagea dans l'étroit escalier de pierre.

Une fois en bas, il se dépêcha d'aller se laver les mains, ne tenant vraiment pas à avoir plus longtemps sur la peau l'étrange substance qu'il avait touché un peu plus tôt.

Il avait à peine terminé qu'une voix rauque s'éleva du fond de la pièce :

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? »

Gaby sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un se trouvait dans la cuisine.

Il se tourna doucement… et se figea sur place !

L'impression de chaleur qui l'avait envahi à son entrée dans la cuisine s'était complètement dissipée et une sensation glacée se répandait à présent dans son estomac.

Il aurait bien voulu hurler de terreur mais c'est à peine si un petit piaulement sortit de sa gorge.

La silhouette massive d'un homme… enfin… de quelque chose ressemblant à un homme, se découpait dans la lumière des flammes, projetant ainsi un ombre immense et menaçante devant lui.

Il était appuyé sur un grand bâton et portait une large cape de voyage de couleur sombre.

L'homme étant éclairé de dos, Gaby ne pouvait pas discerner ses traits mais il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour supposer qu'une silhouette si menaçante ne pouvait pas appartenir à quelqu'un de 'gentil'.

Sortant enfin de son immobilité, Gaby commença à reculer doucement, retenant sa respiration, persuadé qu'il se trouvait face à un mangemort, mais, à sa grande horreur, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, l'autre s'avançait, un claquement sourd et régulier résonnant à chacun de ses pas.

L'homme eut un espèce de grognement sourd et soudain, le feu se mit à briller plus intensément, baignant les lieux d'une lumière orangée.

… Et ce que vit alors Gaby ne le rassura pas le moins du monde ; au contraire !

Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, Gaby le détailla des pieds à la tête, hurlant sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche ; le cri refoulé plongeant au fond de son être comme une pierre qui tombe au fond d'un puits.

L'homme devant lui avait une longue crinière de cheveux gris sombre et broussailleux encadrant un visage comme Gaby n'en avait jamais vu ! On aurait dit qu'il avait été taillé dans un vieux morceau de bois usé par quelqu'un qui n'aurait eu qu'une très vague idée de la physionomie humaine et de l'art de la sculpture !

Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau semblait marqué par des cicatrices. Sa bouche avait l'air d'une entaille tracée en diagonale au milieu de son visage et il lui manquait une bonne partie du nez.

Sous sa lourde cape, il portait une robe de sorcier de couleur terre qui lui arrivait un peu au dessus des chevilles laissant ainsi voir ses pieds. Le premier était tout à fait normal mais le second semblait être en bois et était doté de griffes acérées.

Malgré tout cela, ce qui le rendait **vraiment** effrayant, c'était ses yeux !

L'un d'eux était petit, perçant, noir et froid ; l'autre était grand, rond comme une pièce de monnaie et… bleu ! Pas comme les yeux de Dumbledore, non, celui-là était d'un bleu vif électrique !

L'œil bleu remuait sans cesse, sans jamais ciller, roulant dans son orbite d'un côté à l'autre et de haut en bas, totalement indépendant de l'œil normal, comme s'il était en train d'examiner chaque recoin de la pièce. Durant un instant, il se tourna même complètement, ne laissant alors plus voir qu'un globe blanc.

- « Et bien répond garçon ! » gronda l'homme, sortant ainsi Gaby de sa transe. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Alors que le sorcier recommençait à avancer vers lui, Gaby, tremblant, recula encore d'un pas, puis, lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil terrifié avant de faire volte-face pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes, le vieux sol de pierre crissant sous ses pas.

Il escalada les escaliers à toute vitesse et une fois en haut, se jeta sur la porte… qui refusa de s'ouvrir !

Sans même se rendre compte qu'il essayait de pousser au lieu de tirer, il commença à s'acharner sur la poignée, la tournant dans tous les sens puis, voyant que cela ne marchait pas, il se mit à marteler le panneau de bois et à pousser des hurlement déchirants. Ses cris étaient si perçants qu'ils firent résonner toutes les pièces de la maison, réveillant ainsi madame Black qui se mit à son tour à s'égosiller.

Il entendait le claquement sec et répétitif des pas de l'homme s'approcher de lui, gravissant les escaliers marches après marches, mais dans son affolement, il ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de cogner encore plus désespérément sur cette porte qui restait irrémédiablement close.

Soudain, alors qu'il ne pensait pas que l'homme soit déjà arrivé si près de lui, il sentit une énorme main calleuse s'abattre sur son épaule.

- « Reste donc un peu tranquille garçon ! Tu vas… »

Encore plus effrayé par ce geste, Gaby se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se réfugia dans l'angle du mur, comme il le faisait quand son oncle commençait à le frapper. Il poussa alors un petit cri, dénué de force, dénué de frénésie ; un son faible mais qui néanmoins trahissait sa peur et subitement, sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, s'inonda d'urine.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se sentir honteux puisque pratiquement au même moment, il sentit comme un barrage se rompre au plus profond de lui-même.

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'une sorte de décharge électrique parcourait l'ensemble de son corps et soudain… tout lui sembla différent…

* * *

A suivre ... 


	42. pourraiton enfin être tranquilles ?

**Attention ! Dans ce chapitre figurent deux petites parties légèrement slash. Pour celles et ceux qui ne veulent pas les lire, j'en ai délimité le début et la fin. **

**Chapitre 42 : **

**Pourrait-on enfin être tranquilles ?**

- « **AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!**»

- « **VERMINES ! BONS A RIEN !** **SOYEZ TOUS MAUDITS ! …**»

- « **NOOONNNN ! PAPAAAAAA ! … PAPAAAAAAAAA ! AU SECOURS ! … PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »**

Réveillé en sursaut, Severus fit un bon hors de son lit, attrapant au passage sa baguette cachée sous son oreiller et, instinctivement, posa les yeux sur le lit **V I D E** de son fils.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire potion, n'ayant même pas pris le temps d'enfiler ses chaussures ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, Severus se rua hors de la pièce.

Pieds nus, il traversa le couloir au pas de course, se servant de sa baguette pour s'éclairer, et arriva sur le pallier au même moment que Sirius et Remus qui sortaient eux aussi de leur chambre, alertés par les cris au rez-de-chaussée.

- « Joli caleçon Severus ! » ne put s'empêcher de railler l'animagus chien qui n'était pourtant pas plus habillé que le Serpentard.

- « La ferme Black ! » claqua Severus en lui lançant un regard noir. « Je… »

- « **AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !** »

- « **QUITTEZ MA MAISON ! »**

- « Qui a… »

- « Gaby n'est pas dans son lit ! » expliqua rapidement le maître des potions avant de dévaler les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Une fois dans le hall, il entendit qu'on tambourinait derrière la porte de la cuisine.

Ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde de madame Black qui hurlait à pleins poumons– Remus et Sirius n'auraient qu'à s'en charger – il se dépêcha de traverser l'entrée, allumant les vieilles lampes a gaz sur son passage.

Dans sa précipitation, il manqua de glisser sur une grosse plaque de mousse et de moisissures mais finit par arriver à la vieille porte au moment même où les cris cessaient.

Resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette, il posa la main sur la poignée et tourna d'un coup sec.

- « …. Maugrey !? »

- « Tiens, Snape ! Vous tombez à pic ! Je viens justement de mettre la main sur quelque chose qui… »

- « Posez-le sur le guéridon ! Je verrais ça plus tard ! Pour le moment je… »

- « Vous en êtes bien sûr ? » rétorqua le dénommé Maugrey d'un ton clairement amusé en gardant soigneusement une main cachée derrière son dos.

- « Certain ! Je cherche mon fils ! Je n'ai pas le temps de … »

- « Pourtant si j'étais vous, je regarderais quand même ça d'un peu plus près ! » insista l'homme en dévoilant enfin sa 'trouvaille' aux trois hommes (Sirius et Remus venaient tout juste d'arriver puisqu'ils avaient pris soin de faire taire Walburga).

Severus fronça les sourcils en voyant ce que Maugrey cachait.

- « Mais… je n'ai jamais eu de… »

- « Vraiment ? » ricana l'autre. « Pourtant il m'avait semblé remarquer une sacrée ressemblance avec vous ! »

- « … »

Severus regardait à présent son vis-à-vis comme si celui-ci était complètement fou. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à lui faire part de cette conclusion lorsque, ayant reconnu la voix et surtout l'odeur de Severus, la 'chose' ouvrit les yeux : des yeux verts et paniqués… des yeux embués de larmes… des yeux que Severus pourrait reconnaître entre mille pour les avoir vu briller d'une lueur similaire quelques deux ans plus tôt… des yeux qui avaient fait fondre sa carapace d'homme sans cœur…

- « C'est … c'est … mais… » Bredouilla Severus en effleurant du bout des doigts la petite tête noire du chaton que Maugrey tenait par la peau du cou. « Ga-Gabriel ? »

- « Miou ! »

° _Miou ?... Comment ça miou ? ... Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait ? ... Papa ! Au secours papa ! ... Aide-moi ! ... Au secours ! _°

En entendant sa 'voix', Gaby s'affola et commença à se débattre pour se défaire de la prise de son 'agresseur', griffant et mordant pour pouvoir rejoindre son père.

Maugrey, plus par surprise en raison de ce changement soudain de comportement qu'à cause de la douleur occasionnée, le lâcha rapidement.

Gaby atterrit souplement – bien qu'un peu maladroitement – sur le sol, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel chaton et, poussant des miaulements terrifiés, sauta sur la jambe de son père et l'escalada toutes griffes dehors pour venir se blottir dans ses bras, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- « Par Merlin Alastor ! » gronda Severus en tenant son 'fils' serré contre lui dans l'espoir de le calmer. « Qu'est ce que vous avez fait pour le mettre dans un état pareil ? »

- « Absolument rien, Snape ! Je… »

- « **Vous vous foutez de moi ? **Pour qu'il prenne d'instinct sa forme animagus, vous avez du lui faire une peur bleue ! »

° _Quoi !? Animagus ? Mais ..._°

- « Je n'ai fait que lui demander ce qu'il faisait là à une heure pareille, c'est tout ! »

- « Mouais… » Marmonna Severus pas vraiment convaincu. « Et connaissant votre paranoïa et votre délicatesse légendaire… » … « Enfin… Bref ! … Est-ce que vous pourriez le retransformer ? »

L'homme acquiesça et pointa d'un geste brusque sa baguette sur Gaby, lequel se tendit aussitôt, plantant profondément ses griffes dans le bras de son père.

- « Maugrey est un ancien auror mon ange. » expliqua rapidement Severus en grimaçant de douleur sans cesser pour autant de caresser la tête du chaton, craignant une crise de panique. « Il sait ce qu'il fait, ne t'en fait pas. Il ne te fera pas de mal. Je te le promets ! »

- « Miou ? » fit Gaby en levant les yeux vers le visage de son père, comme pour s'assurer qu'il disait la vérité.

- « Je te le promets Gabriel. » répéta Severus en encrant son regard dans le sien.

Il hésita longtemps, regardant l'auror qui le fixait de son œil magique… revenant à son père… puis à nouveau à l'auror…

Et finalement, conscient que son père avait toujours fait ce qui était le mieux pour lui – et accessoirement, n'ayant pas envi de finir sa vie sous la forme d'un chat – il lui léchouilla la main en émettant un petit miaulement confiant.

- « Allez-y Alastor ! »

- « Très bien. Attention… Un… deux… trois ! »

Un éclair bleu jaillit de sa baguette et frappa Gaby de plein fouet. Il sembla se figer un instant, le corps agité de convulsions, puis il y eut un autre éclair aveuglant.

La tête de Gaby se mit alors à grandir… puis ses bras … ses jambes…

Un instant plus tard, il avait retrouvé son aspect et sa taille normale et s'était agrippé à son père à la manière d'un koala.

- « Ca y est mon ange. C'est fini. » Lui murmura Severus en lui frottant le dos. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Gaby secoua la tête et enfuit son visage gonflé et strié de lames dans son épaule, se collant ainsi encore un peu plus à lui, sanglotant si fort qu'il n'arrivait même plus à articuler de paroles cohérentes.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour parvenir à étouffer ses hoquets puis il bredouilla d'une petite voix enrouée :

- « J-J'ai mal partout… »

- « Ca va passer mon cœur. C'est sûrement le contrecoup, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est parce que ton corps à forcé sa transformation, tes muscles et tes os n'ont pas eu le temps de s'y habituer. Normalement, quand on veut devenir animagus, on commence par changer de petites choses : les oreilles, la queue, les cheveux…etcetera… jamais tout du premier coup. Aller, je vais te ramener au lit. Après une telle dépense de magie et toutes ces émotions, tu as besoin de repos. Je te donnerai aussi une potion pour détendre tes muscles – sinon tu risques d'avoir du mal à bouger pendant un ou deux jours – et quelque chose contre la douleur. »

- « Je vous laisse. Gaby a besoin de dormir. » Fit Severus avant de prendre la direction des escaliers.

Puis, semblant se rappeler qu'ils avaient un visiteur, il demanda, une main déjà posée sur la rampe :

- « Au fait Alastor, que faites vous ici ? Il ne s'est rien passé de grave j'espère ? »

- « Non, non. Ne vous en faites pas. J'étais juste venu déposer quelques dossiers ultra confidentiels pour la prochaine réunion. Ils seront plus en sécurité ici que chez moi ! …Mais je vais m'arranger avec ces deux là ! (Il désigna Sirius et Remus) Allez donc mettre le p'tit au lit. Il en a besoin ! »

Severus acquiesça et, après avoir salué l'ancien auror, repartit vers le premier étage, son fils bien calé dans ses bras.

Une fois en haut, il entendit Gaby l'appeler d'une voix hésitante :

- « Pa-papa ? »

- « Oui ? »

- « J-je peux pas retourner au lit. »

- « Bien sûr que si ! Je vais te garder avec moi et si tu n'arrives pas à t'endormir, je te donnerais un peu de potion de sommeil. »

Gaby secoua négativement la tête.

- « Non. … Enfin… oui…. Mais… »

- « Mais quoi ? »

- « … »

Intrigué par ce silence, Severus s'arrêta de marcher et baissa les yeux vers son fils.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon ange ? »

- « … »

- « Dit-moi. » essaya t-il encore en obligeant son fils à relever la tête.

Gaby le regarda avec embarras puis marmonna précipitamment, honteux :

- « J'ai… _j'aifaitpipisurmoi_… »

- « Oh… » Fit Severus qui n'avait jusque là pas remarqué que le pyjama de son fils était humide. « Et bien dans ce cas, on va plutôt commencer par une bonne douche ! »

- « J'ai… j'ai p-pas fait exprès… » Bégaya Gaby en recommençant à sangloter. « Je… »

- « Chuuuuttt… c'est pas grave mon ange… » Lui assura Severus. « Tu as juste eu très peur, c'est tout. »… « Au fait… qu'est ce que tu faisais debout si tôt ? »

--

Moins d'une heure plus tard, la maison était à nouveau plongée dans le calme le plus complet. Maugrey était reparti, confiant ses dossiers à Remus, et Gaby, un pyjama propre sur le dos et une peluche serrée dans les bras, s'était paisiblement rendormi, pelotonné contre son père.

Severus, lui, ne s'était cependant pas assoupi. Il s'était simplement allongé, les mains croisées derrière la tête, à écouter la respiration calme et profonde de son fils tout en réfléchissant à la façon dont celui-ci avait réussi à prendre sa forme animagus.

Il resta allongé ainsi jusqu'à huit heures puis se leva, passa une vieille chemise et un pantalon, et lança un sortilège d'insonorisation sur la pièce avant de sortit à pas de loup.

--

_BOUM ! …_

_RESIDUS DE POURRITURE ! _

_BOUM ! … _

_TRAITRE ! _

_BOUM ! … _

_COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ?! _

_BOUM ! …_

_VERMINE ! _

_BOUM !..._

.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe **encore** ? » bougonna Remus en se dégageant des bras de son amant pour enfuir sa tête sous son oreiller.

.

_BOUM ! …_

_ARRETEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! _

_BOUM ! …_

.

- « Aucune idée… » Répondit Sirius d'une voix pâteuse, s'étant lui aussi fait tirer du sommeil. « Mais il semblerait que ma merveilleuse mère soit réveillée ! »

- « Ca j'avais cru remarquer… » Soupira Remus.

_**-- -- -- slash -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

- « Comme on est réveillé… On pourrait peut-être en profiter pour reprendre là où on s'était arrêté, non ? » Proposa Sirius d'une voix sensuelle en glissant une de ses jambes entre celles de Remus pour venir s'allonger sur lui.

.

_BOUM ! …_

.

Il parcourut sa nuque de ses lèvres…

.

_VERMINE !... SALE VERMINE ! _

_BOUM ! …_

.

- « A-arrête Sirius… c'est… c'est pas le moment de… de…hummmm oui… » Gémit Remus alors que Sirius lui suçotait le lobe de l'oreille. « Continue… »

.

_BOUM ! …_

_PARTEZ D'ICI ! _

_BOUM ! …_

.

Sirius laissa ensuite ses mains glisser langoureusement le long des côtes de Remus…

.

_BOUM ! …_

.

Il parcourut son cou de baisers … tantôt le mordillant, tantôt l'effleurant à peine du bout des lèvres…

.

_BOUM ! …_

.

Il continua à descendre, repoussant le drap devenu trop encombrant…

.

_BOUM ! …_

.

Il posa sa bouche sur sa hanche droite…

.

_BOUM ! …_

.

… avant de remonter, laissant une traînée de feu le long de sa colonne vertébrale…

.

_BOUM ! …_

.

… pour se réattaquer à sa nuque.

.

_BOUM ! …_

.

Il glissa lentement une main sous sa cuisse…

.

_BOUM ! …_

.

… laissa ses doigts parcourir la peau tendre de son aine…

.

_BOUM ! …_

.

… effleura ses testicules, récoltant au passage un gémissement de plaisir…

.

_BOUM ! …_

.

… dériva vers l'intérieur des cuisses et…

.

_**BOUM !!**_

_._

_**ASSASSIN ! IMMONDE BATARD ! **_

.

Toute la maison trembla, depuis les fondations jusqu'au grenier.

- « C'est pas vrai ! » ragea Sirius, frustré, en retirant sa main du sexe de son compagnon avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur le matelas. « Est-ce que ce serait **trop **demandé d'être un peu **tranquille** ? »

- « Et si tu allais voir ? » lui suggéra Remus, légèrement haletant, n'étant lui-même plus vraiment en état de se présenter devant quelqu'un.

Poussant un peu Sirius, il réussit à se retourner et, passant une main des plus suggestives sur la poitrine de celui-ci, il ajouta :

- « Je pourrais t'attendre sous la douche… qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

- « Excellente idée ! » approuva Sirius en sautant dans un pantalon qui traînait au pied du lit. « J'en ai pour deux minutes ! » ajouta t-il avant de sortir, non sans jeter un dernier regard lubrique sur Remus qui, alangui ainsi, au milieu des draps froissés, était un véritable appel à la luxure.

_**-- -- -- -- fin slash -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

--

- « Par le caleçon de Merlin, Severus Snape ! Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? » Grommela Sirius en descendant les dernières marches du vieil escalier.

- « Ca ne se voit pas ? » Haleta Severus en reposant la lourde masse qu'il tenait entre les mains pour s'éponger le front. « Je nous débarrasse de la vieille folle ! » ajouta t-il en ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

.

- **« VERMINE !... SOUILLURE ! »**

.

- « En démolissant le mur ? » lui demanda encore Sirius – qui l'avait rejoint et qui était à présent plus amusé qu'énervé – sans prêter la moindre attention aux paroles de sa mère. « Je ne te savais pas si expéditif ! »

- « A situation extrême, mesures extrêmes ! » répliqua le Serpentard en levant à nouveau sa masse. « Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à l'entendre brailler ! »

.

- « **OOOOOOOOUUUUUUuuuuu… OPPROBRE ET DESHONNEUR… HONTEUSE SALISSURE DE LA MAISON DE MES ANCETRES … COMMENT … »**

.

- « Oh la ferme vieille harpie ! » répliqua aussitôt Severus, à bout de patience, en recommençant à frapper le mur.

.

**BOUM !...**

.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- « Amuse-toi bien alors ! » ricana t-il en rejoignant les escaliers. « Mais la prochaine fois, préviens-nous ! »

Severus lui répondit d'un vague grognement et continua à s'acharner sur le mur.

- « Mère… » fit encore Sirius en faisant une grande révérence « Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir ! »

Puis il se retourna et rejoignit l'étage.

.

- « **FILS INDIGNE !** »

.

**BOUM !...**

.

- « **COMMENT OSES-TU M'ABANDONNER ?** »

.

**BOUM !...**

.

- « **LACHE !** »

.

**BOUM !...**

.

**BOUM !... **

.

**- « TRAITRE ! »**

.

**BOUM !... **

.

**- « TU N'ES PLUS MON FILS ! »**

.

**BOUM !...**

-

- « Alors ? » demanda Remus quelques instants plus tard en sentant Sirius se glisser contre lui sous le jet d'eau chaude. « Qu'est ce que c'était ? »

- « … Rien… » Répondit l'autre sorcier en posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'obliger à se retourner. « Seulement Severus qui s'amuse avec ma mère… » Ajouta t-il en se penchant pour embrasser son compagnon.

- « Que…» fit Remus, en se reculant légèrement pour empêcher Sirius de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. « … Quoi ? »

- « Il est en train de démolir le mur… » Précisa l'animagus en s'attaquant à la gorge de son amant tout en le poussant doucement hors de la douche en direction du lavabo.

_**-- -- -- -- slash -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

- « Et… et tu… tu crois qu'il…hummmm… qu'il va … réussir ? » questionna encore tant bien que mal Remus, déconcentré par les mains de Sirius sur ses fesses.

- « en tout cas, il fait tout ce qu'il faut pour… » Conclut Sirius avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement.

…

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment Remus se retrouva soudain face au lavabo, Sirius appuyé de tout son poids sur son dos, une main enroulée autour de son sexe…

Il resta ainsi de nombreuses minutes, sa respiration s'accélérant à mesure que le plaisir montait en lui sous cette délicieuse torture, et poussa soudain un gémissement rauque…

Il sentait à présent les doigts de Sirius glisser et reglisser délicieusement en lui, effleurant sa prostate…

Il gémit encore plus fort lorsque Sirius posa sa bouche brûlante derrière son oreille pour lui murmurer un 'je t'aime' plein de tendresse…

Il se crispa légèrement lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de son amant entrer en lui…

Puis soupira de bien-être en sentant son bassin venir se coller contre ses fesses…

Il savoura cette sensation de plénitude quelques instants puis donna un léger coup de rein, incitant Sirius à continuer…

_**-- -- -- fin slash -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

--

Lorsque Gaby se réveilla à son tour, environ une demi-heure plus tard, il vit que son père était déjà levé.

Sachant ce que celui-ci avait prévu de faire de sa matinée, il bondit hors de son lit, pressé de voir où il en était de ses travaux de démolitions, et attrapa les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main avant de se précipiter hors de sa chambre.

A peine eut-il fait un pas dans le couloir que…

.

_BOUM !... _

_ASSASSINS ! SOUILLURES ! _

.

_° Apparemment, papa à déjà commencé !°_

Gaby pouffa, se demandant comment allait réagir Sirius en voyant ce que son père était en train de faire à sa maison, et c'est un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres qu'il poussa la porte de la salle de bain…

* * *

A suivre...


	43. vous ne pouviez pas fermer la porte ?

**Pour toutes celles et ceux qui attendaient impatiement ce qui se cache derrière la porte (même si tout le monde s'en doute !)... voilà la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 43 :**

**Vous ne pouviez pas fermer la porte ?**

Gaby avait à peine mis un pied dans la salle de bain que son sourire se fana. Il vacilla sur place, blanc comme un linge, et lâcha la pile de vêtements qu'il tenait dans les bras.

_Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux !… Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas y croire !..._

_Non ! C'était un cauchemar !… Il allait se réveiller !…_

_C'était __**forcement**__ un cauchemar !..._

_Sirius n'était pas comme ça ! Il n'était pas comme l'oncle Vernon ! C'était impossible !..._

_Mais alors…. Pourquoi est ce qu'il faisait __**ça **__à Remus ?... Pourquoi ?..._

_Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait !..._

_Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il lui faisait du mal ?... Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi ?..._

-

C'est le bruit du tissu tombant mollement sur le carrelage qui fit réaliser à Remus que Sirius et lui n'étaient plus seuls. Il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux, et ce qu'il vit dans le miroir accroché juste devant lui le fit instantanément sortir des limbes du plaisir.

Sentant le soudain manque d'enthousiasme et de vigueur de son partenaire, Sirius finit par relever lui aussi la tête … Et se détacha précipitamment de Remus.

- « G-Gaby ? » balbutia t-il en attrapant une serviette sur le meuble à sa droite. « Que…Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?...Tu…Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » continua t-il un peu maladroitement en nouant la serviette autour de sa taille pour cacher sa nudité avant d'en tendre une autre à Remus.

Tétanisé, Gaby ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer Sirius avec un regard plein d'incompréhension et de trahison alors que les images de son oncle et de son parrain se superposaient dans sa tête.

Voyant qu'il tremblait comme une feuille et qu'il semblait sur le point de pleurer, Sirius s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur la joue.

C'est seulement à ce contact que Gaby émergea de ses sombres pensées.

- « N-ne ne me touche pas ! » Balbutia t-il précipitamment en reculant d'un pas, un air affolé sur le visage, en resserrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine comme pour se protéger.

- « Allons Gaby ! » fit Sirius d'un ton apaisant en l'attrapant par l'épaule, croyant qu'il était simplement extrêmement gêné de les avoir surpris. « Ne soit pas… »

- « Non… lâche-moi… je t'en supplie… » Implora Gaby en essayant de se défaire de la prise de son parrain. « Je ne veux pas…non… pitié… pas ça… S-Sirius…s'il te plait… non…»

Croyant pouvoir le calmer, Sirius s'approcha encore un peu et essaya de le prendre dans ses bras.

- « Calme-toi Gaby ! Tu … »

- « Non ! » paniqua celui-ci en se débattant de toutes ses forces pour s'échapper. « **Non !... Non ! …Non !... Non !** »

- « Sirius tu lui fais peur. » intervint Remus.

Voyant bien qu'il était totalement affolé, Sirius préféra le lâcher.

- « Gab… » Essaya t-il encore, ne comprenant pas la peur qu'il lisait à présent dans les yeux de son filleul.

- « LAISSE-MOI !... NON !… LAISSE-MOI ! **LAISSE-MOI !** » Le coupa Gaby d'une voix aigue, presque hystérique avant de s'enfuir en courant dans le couloir par la porte qui était restée ouverte.

- « **GABY !… GABY ATTEND !… GABY ! ... »**

--

Dans le hall, Severus était toujours occupé à démolir le mur quand soudain, parmi les insultes et les hurlements de madame Black, il entendit des cris en provenance de l'étage.

_**LAISSE –MOI ! **_

_**GABY ! … GABY ATTEND ! ... GABY ! … **_

Inquiet, Severus laissa aussitôt tomber ce qu'il faisait et se précipita vers les escaliers. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de les gravir qu'un Gaby en pleurs et tremblant comme une feuille lui sauta dans les bras depuis la cinquième marche.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe Gaby ? » Lui demanda t-il immédiatement en le serrant contre lui. « Qu'est ce que tu as ? … Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

- « … »

- « Réponds-moi mon cœur ! » continua t-il sur un ton doux et réconfortant.

- « … »

- « Allez Gaby ! Dis-moi ! »

Gaby resserra ses bras autour du cou de son père et, le visage enfui dans sa chemise, essaya de lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de voir.

- « J-je… d-dans… s… s… b-bain… e-et… Si… Si… us… i… i… fe… fe… m-mal… à… à… m-mus… i… i…c-co-mme… on-oncle… V…Ver… i… i… et… et… c-cri… et… Rem…Rem… i… i…»

Un torrent de paroles entrecoupées de sanglots s'était mis à jaillir pêle-mêle de la bouche de Gaby mais, dans sa hâte d'en finir, il était tellement incohérent que Severus fut incapable de comprendre ce qu'il tentait de lui expliquer.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer en le berçant et en lui frottant le dos quand il entendit un bruit de course au dessus de lui.

Levant les yeux, il vit Sirius et Remus, seulement vêtus de serviettes de bain, surgir sur le pallier.

- « Il est là Remus ! »fit soudain Sirius en pointant Gaby du doigt avant de dévaler les marches quatre à quatre.

- « Merci Merlin ! » soupira le lycanthrope en lui emboitant aussitôt le pas, soulagé de voir que le jeune garçon n'avait pas essayé de se cacher dans une des pièces non désinfectée de la maison. (Ils pensaient le trouver dans sa chambre mais comme il n'y était pas, ils avaient craint qu'il ne se soit enfui dans les étages)

- « Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » Questionna Severus d'une voix fraîche une fois que les deux maraudeurs furent devant lui. « Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à mon fils ?... Et qu'est ce que vous fabriquez dans cette tenue ? »

- « … »

- « Par Morgane ! Vous allez m'expliquer oui ou non ? » S'impatienta Severus. « Pourquoi Gabriel est-il… »

- « Il nous a surpris dans la salle de bain… » Expliqua vaguement Sirius sans quitter des yeux l'enfant tremblant cramponné au cou du Serpentard.

- « Surpris ? » grogna Severus en plissant les yeux, sentant que la potion était sur le point de déborder.

- « Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire Severus ! » Grimaça Sirius, agacé. « Alors ne joue pas les imbéciles ! Ca ne te va pas du tout ! »

- « Evidement que j'avais compris ! » explosa le Serpentard qui avait bien entendu réalisé les causes de la détresse de son fils. « Mais par Merlin, vous ne pouviez pas faire attention ? … »

- « … »

- « Mais non ! bien sûr que non ! Suis-je bête ! » Poursuivit Severus hors de lui. « Ce serait **beaucoup** trop espérer que vous pensiez à fermer la porte avant de vous envoyer en l'air ! Hein !...

- « … »

- « De toute façon, avec toi Black, ça a toujours été 'moi d'abord et tempi pour les autres !' Alors je ne devrais même pas être étonné ! …Tu n'as pas du tout changé finalement ! Tu es toujours aussi… »

- « Parce que bien sûr **toi** tu es parfait Snape ! Tu penses toujours à tout ! Tu… »

- « On n'a pas fait attention Severus… » Intervint Remus, espérant ainsi calmer le jeu. « Et en plus, on ne pensait pas que Gaby allait se lever aussi tôt. »

- « Et on ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il réagirait aussi violement ! » Ajouta Sirius. « Il sait très bien que Remus et moi on est ensemble. …Il doit bien se douter qu'on ne fait pas que discuter ! »

- « Sirius ! » l'interrompit Remus, rouge de gêne.

- « Il a douze ans Black ! » persiffla Severus. « Comment est-ce que tu aurais réagit **toi** à son âge ? Hein ? »

- « … Je n'sais pas… » Avoua Sirius après quelques instants de réflexion, bien que persuadé que la réaction de Gaby ait été démesurée.

Il n'ajouta cependant rien, sachant bien que cela ne servirait qu'à envenimer les choses et, à la place, s'approcha un peu plus de Severus pour se pencher vers son filleul.

- « Gaby ? » murmura t-il « J… »

- « LA FERME ! » explosa aussitôt celui-ci en se redressant pour planter ses yeux brulants de larmes et de rage dans ceux de Sirius. « POURQUOI ? POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ? HEIN ?... POURQUOI ? … JE CROYAIS QUE T'ETAIS GENTIL ! …j'AVAIS CONFIANCE EN TOI ! … MAIS NON !... T'ES MAUVAIS ! MAUVAIS ! AUSSI MAUVAIS QUE L'ONCLE VERNON ! … J'TE DETESTE ! TU ENTENDS ? … J'TE DETESTE ! … JE N'VEUX PLUS JAMAIS QUE TU M'APPROCHES ! … JE N'VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR ! PLUS JAMAIS !... Plus jamais…. » termina t-il en enfuyant à nouveau son visage dans le cou de son père, lequel resserra aussitôt ses bras autour de lui pour le calmer.

- « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois Gaby… » essaya Remus avant d'être interrompu par son amant.

- « Qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire de Vernon ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

- « … »

- « Gaby répond-moi ! » insista Sirius en levant la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de son filleul.

- « Qu'est ce que ton oncle t'a… »

BLAM ! BOUM ! BAM !

Sirius avait à peine effleuré Gaby qu'il se retrouva éjecté dans les airs pour aller s'écraser lourdement contre le portrait de Mme Black avant de s'écrouler sur le sol dans un grognement de douleur.

S'en suivit un inquiétant grincement puis le tableau, déjà affaibli par le travail de Severus, se décrocha soudainement du mur, entrainant avec lui une importante quantité de plâtre et de briques.

- « Sirius ! » s'écria Remus en se précipitant vers son compagnon pour le dégager du tas de gravas.

Il enleva le plus vite possible le plus gros des débris et souleva le vieux tableau.

- « Sirius ? Ca va ? » Demanda t-il inquiet en s'agenouillant près de lui pour l'aider à se redresser.

- « Ouais… ouais c'est bon… » Grommela celui-ci, à moitié sonné, en se tenant la tête.

- « Je te laisse t'occuper de lui Remus. » décida Severus en voyant que l'état du maraudeur ne nécessité pas de soins médicaux particuliers. « Je vais essayer de calmer Gaby ! …et … je crois bien qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion de père à fils lui et moi… »

--

Une fois dans la chambre, il fallut à Severus près de vingt minutes de câlins et de paroles rassurantes accompagnes d'une petite dose de potion calmante pour enfin réussir à calmer Gaby.

Il s'était installé sur son lit, appuyé contre le dossier, la tête de Gaby reposant sur ses genoux et l'avait laissé évacuer sa peur et sa tristesse jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il arrête de pleurer.

Une fois les larmes taries, Severus continua à lui caresser les cheveux tendrement et, tenant fermement sa main droite dans la sienne, attendit qu'il soit totalement apaisé et détendu.

- « Ca va mieux mon cœur ? » demanda t-il finalement d'une voix douce sans pour autant cesser ses gestes réconfortants.

Gaby hocha la tête et se pelotonna un peu plus contre son père.

- « J'aimerai qu'on discute tous les deux. Tu es d'accord ? »

Gaby acquiesça à nouveau.

- « A propos de ce que tu as vu ce matin… chuttt… calme-toi… » Murmura Severus sentant son fils se crisper.

Il resserra légèrement son étreinte et poursuivit.

- « Ecoute Gaby… je sais ce que tu penses avoir vu… »

Gaby se tendit un peu plus mais Severus continua.

- « Tu pensais que Sirius faisait du mal à Remus n'est-ce pas ?... Tu pensais qu'il était en train de le violer. »

- « Et c'est ce qu'il faisait ! » s'enflamma Gaby en se dégageant brusquement des bras de son père pour se redresser. « Il… il avait… il avait coincé Remus contre … contre le lavabo… et… et il… le tenait et… il…il avait son… son (Gaby baragouina un mot ressemblant vaguement à pénis) … dans ses… ses fesses… et… et Remus criait et… »

- « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Gaby… » Soupira Severus. « Sirius ne lui faisait aucun mal. Ils… »

- « Mais si ! Je l'ai vu ! » S'écria Gaby. « Et j'ai entendu Remus crier ! »

- « Mais est-ce qu'il te donnait vraiment l'impression d'avoir mal ? »

- « OUI ! » affirma Gaby. « Oui il avait mal ! Il criait ! Il … »

- « D'accord, Remus a crié… Mais est-ce que tu es certain qu'il criait parce qu'il avait mal ? »

- « OUI !! »

- « … »

- « … enfin… non mais… »

- « Il ne t'est jamais arrivé de crier parce que quelque chose te faisait vraiment très plaisir ? »

- « Ben si…mais… »

- « Mais ? »

- « Mais ç-ça… q-quand… quand on-oncle V…Vernon me…me… q-quand il… » Bégaya douloureusement Gaby.

- « Doucement mon cœur… » Fit Severus en le reprenant dans ses bras pour le soutenir. « Prend ton temps, d'accord ? »

Gaby hocha la tête, respira un grand coup, et se lança.

- « Quand…quand il m-me f-faisait ç-ça… q-quand il m-mettait son…s-sa ch-chose d-d…en m-moi…j-j-je… »

Gaby hoqueta et se remit à pleurer.

- « C-ça … ça f-faisait tellement m-mal… et… et j-je… je me s-sentais s-si s-s-sale … t-tu tu as dit q-qu'il… qu'il avait p-pas l'd-droit… q-que… que c'était m-mal… a-alors p-pourquoi… pourquoi Si-Sirius i-i-il p-peut lui f-faire ç-ça… »

- « Ce que Sirius et Remus faisaient ce matin est très différent de ce que ton oncle t'a fait subir mon cœur. » Expliqua patiemment Severus. « Et sur de nombreux points ! »

Il se tut un instant, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'expliquer ça à son fils et poursuivit :

- « Sirius et Remus sont tous les deux des adultes et ils s'aiment. »

- « J-je je s-sais… »

- « Eh bien… quand deux personnes s'aiment, faire ce genre de chose est tout à fait normal… Quand les deux personnes sont consentantes, avoir des relations sexuelles n'a absolument rien de sale ni de dégradant. Au contraire ! C'est même quelque chose de merveilleux !... C'est pour ça qu'on dit 'faire l'amour'… c'est une façon, dans un couple, de montrer à quel point on aime l'autre… Et c'est parce que Sirius aime énormément Remus qu'il ne lui a pas fait mal, tu comprends ? Il ne l'a pas forcé. Remus était tout à fait d'accord. »

- « … »

- « Ce que ton oncle t'a fait est mal parce que TOI, tu n'étais pas d'accord, et… »

- « Et… p-parce que j-je… j'étais u-un enfant… »

- « c'est ça mon cœur. » confirma Severus en l'embrassant sur la tête, le serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras. « Tu n'est qu'un enfant… »

--

Pendant que Severus s'occupait de Gaby, Remus, lui, avait accompagné Sirius à la cuisine et avait appliqué un linge humide sur la coupure qu'il avait à l'arrière de la tête.

Laissant Sirius seul un moment, il retourna ensuite rapidement à l'étage passer des vêtements et prendre une potion cicatrisante et désinfectante dans sa malle.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit le sous-sol, il trouva Sirius affalé sur la table, la serviette toujours appuyée sur la tête.

- « Ca va Siri ? »

- « … J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un hippogriffe… » Gémit Sirius et se redressant.

- « Tiens ! Enfile ça ! » Fit Remus en lui tendant quelques vêtements.

- « Merci Mus ! » répondit l'animagus en prenant les affaires que son compagnon avait rapportées pour lui.

- « De rien… »

Remus lui laissa le temps d'enfiler son caleçon et son pantalon puis s'approcha de lui avec des compresses et la fiole de potion.

--

- « Reste donc un peu tranquille Sirius ! » marmonna le lycanthrope quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'ayant soigné la coupure relativement profonde que son amant avait à l'arrière du crâne, il s'évertuait à appliquer la potion sur les quelques plaies qui parsemaient son dos. « Sinon je n'arriverai jamais à désinfecter ça ! »

- « Mais ça pique ton truc ! » bougonna Sirius de façon enfantine en se tortillant sur sa chaise. « … Et ça pue ! » Ajouta t-il à voix basse.

Remus roula des yeux, amusé par les enfantillages de son compagnon.

Il put continuer à le soigner pendant quelques minutes, celui-ci se tenant relativement calme, puis soudain, il se leva d'un bond.

- « Et puis d'abord, pourquoi Gaby a-t-il réagi comme ça ? » lança t-il avant de se mettre à arpenter la cuisine de long en large. « Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire 'tu es aussi mauvais que l'oncle Vernon' ?... hein ! …Qu'est ce que ce salopard lui a fait ? »

- « … »

- « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est mis dans cet état ? » marmonna encore Sirius en poursuivant son monologue. « Je veux bien comprendre qu'il ait pu être gêné mais j'ai plutôt eu l'impression qu'il était terrorisé ! »

- « … »

- « Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a comparé à son oncle ?... Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il me déteste ?... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a peur de moi ? »

Sirius continua à ruminer pendant quelques minutes puis, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose, il se tourna brusquement vers Remus en pointant vers lui un doigt accusateur.

- « Mais au fait… pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit 'ce n'est pas ce que tu crois' ? »

- « … »

- « Remus ?... Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? »

- « … »

- « Remus ?... Qu'est ce que Gaby a cru ? »

- « … »

- « Mais répond-moi bon sang ! » s'énerva Sirius « Qu'est-ce que Dursley lui a fait ?... Qu'est ce que ce moldu lui a fait pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil simplement parce qu… »

… Et soudain, Sirius comprit !

Il blêmit et demanda d'une voix cassée :

- « Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ça… »

- « … »

- « Remus ! » poursuivit-il un peu plus fort. « Dis-moi que je me trompe… Je t'en supplie… dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois… Dis-moi que Dursley ne lui a pas fait ça ! »

Voyant bien que son compagnon avait compris, Remus secoua doucement la tête, confirmant ainsi les craintes de Sirius.

- « Ce n'est pas possible… » Bredouilla celui-ci, horrifié, en se laissant lourdement tomber sur une chaise. « Il…. Il l'a…il l'a violé… il l'a violé… »

- « Oui… » Murmura faiblement Remus, des larmes dans la voix en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- « … il… il ne l'a touché qu'une seule fois…n'est ce pas ? » demanda Sirius, espérant que son filleul ait souffert le moins possible. « Harry a averti Poudlard et Severus est tout de suite venu le cherch… »

Remus l'arrêta d'un simple hochement de tête puis, ayant quelque peu repris le contrôle de ses émotions, il expliqua :

- « Non… malheureusement…il…ça a duré deux semaines… (Sirius blêmi encore plus)…quand Severus l'a récupéré il… il était complètement brisé… son oncle et son cousin se sont tellement… tellement acharnés sur lui qu'il… qu'il est resté inconscient plusieurs jours et… »

Fou de colère, ivre de vengeance, Sirius ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir ses explications et se rua sur la porte.

Remus eut tout juste le temps de la verrouiller d'un rapide coup de baguette que déjà celui-ci s'acharnait sur la poignée.

- « Laisse-moi sortir Remus ! » gronda Sirius d'une voix sourde.

- « Non. » Répondit le lycanthrope le plus calmement possible.

- « Mais ils l'ont violé Remus ! ILS ONT OSE LE VIOLER ! » Hurla l'animagus, hors de lui.

- « Je sais Sirius mais… »

- « ALORS LAISSE-MOI SORTIR ! » enchaîna Sirius en se rapprochant de son compagnon « LAISSE-MOI ALLER TUER CES PORCS ! »

- « Non ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas la voix de Remus qui répondit mais celle plus profonde de Severus, lequel venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

- « Non tu n'iras pas ! » répéta le Serpentard, sa baguette pointée vers Sirius pour le dissuader de se précipiter vers la porte désormais ouverte.

- « Mais ils l'ont… »

- « Je sais ce qu'ils ont fait. Mais ce n'est pas à toi de régler ça ! C'est à la justice !... J'ai réussi à me retenir d'égorger ces monstres quand j'ai sortit Gaby de là alors tu vas faire pareille ! Je REFUSE d'avoir à expliquer à mon fils que son parrain s'est fait capturer ou même tuer par le ministère en voulant le venger ! »

Et avant que Sirius ne puisse répliquer, il ajouta :

- « Ecoute Sirius,… on en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ? Alors essaye de te calmer pour l'instant. Gaby ne devrait plus tarder à nous rejoindre – il doit avoir fini de s'habiller – et je crois qu'il a eu assez d'émotions ces dernières 24h sans qu'on lui rappelle encore les sévices de son ancienne famille ! »

--

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Gaby arriva à son tour dans la cuisine, rouge comme une tomate et les yeux rivés sur le sol.

- « Tu te sens mieux Gaby ? » lui demanda gentiment Remus.

L'adolescent hocha la tête doucement mais resta planté à l'entrée de la cuisine, le regard baissé.

Voyant bien qu'il n'osait pas s'approcher, craignant visiblement la réaction de son parrain en raison de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, celui-ci prit à son tour la parole :

- « Ecoute Gaby… je suis vraiment désolé pour ce matin… je ne savais pas…je te promets qu'on fera plus attention à partir de maintenant et qu'on…oh non …Non Gaby… ne pleure pas… s'il te plait… » Continua Sirius en entendant son filleul sangloter. « Je suis… »

- « J…J-J'ai…j'ai faillit te tuer ! » bégaya Gaby en éclatant en sanglots.

Sirius se leva aussitôt pour le prendre dans ses bras puis revint s'asseoir à sa place, installant le garçon sur ses genoux.

- « N'en parlons plus Gaby, d'accord ? »

- « … »

- « Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès…et je vais bien ! …Alors ne pleure plus pour ça. Tu veux bien ? »

Gaby renifla plusieurs fois, puis, toujours sans regarder son parrain, acquiesça avec une certaine hésitation.

- « Je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Je te le promets !... Je crois qu'on te doit même tous un grand merci ! »

- « Q-quoi ? » balbutia Gaby en relevant enfin la tête pour regarder Sirius avec de grands yeux incrédules.

L'homme sécha les larmes du garçon avant de répliquer d'un ton amusé :

- « Eh bien oui ! Après tout c'est bien grâce à toi qu'on a enfin réussi à se débarrasser du tableau de ma mère, non ? »

--

Gaby avait cessé de pleurer et était installé à table devant le petit déjeuner tardif que Severus venait de servir quand Sirius, soucieux de ne plus voir une scène comme celle qui s'était déroulée plus tôt se reproduire, lui posa une question qui lui fit lâcher sa tartine :

- « Gaby ? … Severus t'a expliqué certaines choses tout à l'heure, je crois… »

- « Heu… o-o-o-oui…m-mais… »

- « Mais quoi ? Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris mon cœur ? » L'interrogea à son tour Severus. « Pourtant il m'avait semblé que tu… »

- « Si…si je… j'ai compris ce que tu m'as dit papa. Je … j'ai compris que… (Gaby rougit légèrement)…Que Sirius…enfin… que c'est normal… »

- « Alors qu'est ce qui te chiffonne ? » demanda patiemment Severus.

- « Eh bien… c'est… tu vois … » balbutia Gaby plu rouge que jamais.

D'un regard, son père l'encouragea à continuer.

- « J-je comprends pas p-pourquoi quand… quand Sirius fait …tusaisquoi…à Remus… Pourquoi … pourquoi il… »

- « Oui ? »

- « P-pourquoiilapasmal… » Se força à terminer Gaby dans un souffle en jetant un regard discret à Remus.

-« Oh… » Fit simplement Severus en regardant à son tour l'homme en question, le suppliant presque du regard pour que se soit lui qui explique ce point précis à Gaby.

- « Hum !... Euh… et bien c'est… heu… c'est… » Bégaya Remus qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une telle question. « C'est parce que… parce que …Par Morgane Sirius ! Aide-moi un peu ! »

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués mais pris quand même la parole, réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour trouver comment expliquer ça à son filleul.

- « Eh bien c'est… c'est parce que… tu vois …heu… avant de… d'entrer mon… d'entrer dans Remus (rougissement du susnommé) je… je l'aide à se détendre… je…je prépare le terrain ! » Termina Sirius d'un ton victorieux, ravi d'avoir trouvé une explication alors que Remus et Severus, eux, manquaient de s'étouffer.

- « Tu 'prépares le terrain' » pouffa Severus. « Je ne te savais pas **si** romantique Sirius ! »

- « Oh ça va hein ! » marmonna l'animagus chien en se renfrognant avant de poursuivre d'un ton professoral : « Donc, comme je le disais, il faut d'abord préparer le terrain. Le plus courant, c'est d'utiliser un lubrifiant et ses doigts que l'on entre les uns après les autres dans l'anus de son partenaire… »

- « Black… » Grogna Severus.

- « …pour en quelque sorte ouvrir le passage. Certain cependant préfèrent utiliser leur langue en… »

- « BLACK ! » hurla cette fois-ci le Serpentard, horrifié, en plaquant ses mains sur les oreilles de son fils. « Par les glandes de Merlin ! Personne ne t'a demandé de lui donner un cours d'éducation sexuelle détaillé ! Offre-lui le kamasoutra tant que tu y es ! Gaby à 12 ans, Black ! Pas 18 ! Alors tu es prié de… »

Sirius bougonna.

- « Eh bien vas-y-toi ! Puisque tu es si malin !...Vas-y ! … Explique donc à TON fils comment on… »

- « Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas gay, Black ! » essaya de se défiler Severus. « Je ne suis donc pas vraiment le mieux placé pour… »

- « C'est ça… c'est ça…Severus Snape. Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais essayé **ça **avec une femme ! »

- « Occupe-toi de tes fesses Black ! » cracha Severus, vexé, en confiant Gaby à Remus, lequel lui plaqua à son tour les mains sur les oreilles. « Est-ce que je te demande moi comment tu… »

- « A moins… » Le coupa Sirius avec un air étrange « A moins que tu n'ais jamais RIEN essayé avec une femme… »

- « Qu'est ce que tu insinues Black ? » grogna Severus d'un ton venimeux en lui lançant un regard assassin.

- « Rien du tout ! » répliqua Sirius d'un air un peu trop innocent en s'adossant au dossier de sa chaise. « Je m'inquiète simplement pour toi, c'est tout !... Après tout… pour un maître des potions… trop utiliser sa main droite pourrait être plutôt gên … »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir, Severus bondit sur ses pieds et se jeta sur Sirius. Il l'avait attrapé par le col de sa chemise, et était prêt à lui faire ravaler ses insinuations quand un raclement de gorge détourna son attention.

- « Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? »

- « A-Albus ?! »

- « Grand-père ! » S'écria Gaby en descendant des genoux de Remus pour aller enlacer le vieil homme.

- « Nous… heu… » Balbutièrent Sirius et Severus, gênés d'avoir été surpris dans une dispute de ce genre par le vieux sorcier. « Nous étions en train d'expliquer certaines choses à Gaby et… »

- « C'est ce que mes chastes oreilles ont cru entendre, en effet. » gloussa Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants d'amusement.

Puis se tournant vers son arrière petit-fils, il ajouta :

- « La prochaine fois, je t'amènerai un livre qui devrait t'intéresser. Je l'avais offert à ton grand-père quand il avait à peu près ton âge. Tu y trouveras des explications simples sur les différentes 'pratiques' qui semblent t'intriguer… des explications **adaptées** à ton âge ! » Termina Albus en lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Sirius et Severus qui eurent la décence de rougir.

- « Merci grand-père ! »

- « Merci Merlin ! » soupira Remus à voix basse, ravi de ne plus avoir à subir la discussion 'haute en couleurs' des deux autres sorciers.

- « Et maintenant » reprit Dumbledore d'une voix enjouée, « Si vous me racontiez ce qui est arrivé à cette chère Walburga ? »

.

.

.

.

A suivre...

Petit sondage : Severus doit-il rester célibalaire ou non ? Si non, avec qui l'imagineriez-vous ? (Je vous rapelle que Severus est hétéro)

Donnez-moi votre avis !


	44. un grand coup de balai

**Merci à toutes celles (et ceux) qui ont répondu à mon sondage. J'avoue que ça m'a confortée dans mon idée. ( Maco je te rassure, ce ne sera pas McGonagall !)**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

* * *

**Chapitre 44 :**

**Un grand coup de balai**

Une demi-heure plus tard, le directeur de Poudlard était au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé dans la maison les douze dernières heures, à savoir : la visite plus que matinale de Maugrey, la transformation de Gaby en chaton … et la série d'évènements ayant entrainé la fin 'tragique' de Mme Black.

Albus, plus que ravi des fulgurants progrès de son petit-fils, le félicita largement mais, à la stupéfaction des trois autres adultes, il se montra bien plus surpris par les capacités animagus de l'adolescent que par son violent accès de magie sans baguette.

Ils comprirent cependant mieux pourquoi quand, voyant leur visage ahuri, le vieil homme consentit à leur expliquer que cette forme de magie était un don très répandu dans sa famille. Gloussant, il ajouta même : « Un Dumbledore qui ne fait pas de magie sans baguette n'est pas un vrai Dumbledore ! »

(Rappel : si Albus n'avait pas confié son fils à son beau-frère, Harry ne s'appellerait pas Potter mais Dumbledore.)

--

- « En tout cas, Gaby » insista encore Dumbledore en regardant son petit-fils droit dans les yeux pour lui prouver la véracité de ses propos, « jamais encore je n'avais vu un enfant de ton âge avoir de telles affinités avec la magie ! …Ni une telle maîtrise !... Et je crois que je ne pourrais jamais assez te répéter à quel point je suis fier de toi ! »

- « M-merci grand-père… » Bredouilla Gaby en rosissant à la fois de gêne et de plaisir sous le regard empli de fierté de son aïeul.

- « Il y quand même quelque chose qui m'inquiète un peu Albus. » intervint Severus.

- « Vous pensez que sa forme animal risque d'être instable, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Albus en prenant un gorgée de thé, ayant lui aussi songé à ce 'petit' inconvénient.

- « Oui. » confirma Severus. « J'ai peur que sa transformation n'ait été trop rapide pour que son corps ait pu en retenir chaque étape et qu'il… »

- « M-mais… c'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas ? » s'inquiéta Gaby. « Je n'vais quand même pas exploser, hein ? »

Les quatre adultes pouffèrent en entendant cette idée ridicule.

- « Bien sur que non andouille ! » se moqua gentiment Severus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Tu n'es pas une potion ! »

- « Mais alors qu'est-ce qui… »

- « Ce que Severus voulait dire » intervint à son tour Remus, « c'est que tu risques de te transformer sans le vouloir. … si on te surprend ou si tu as peur, par exemple. »

Gaby grimaça, manifestement peu enthousiaste à cette idée.

- « C'est un peu ennuyeux, en effet. » approuva Dumbledore, comprenant tout à fait ce que son petit-fils pouvait ressentir. « Surtout si ça t'arrive à Poudlard ! »

- « Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ? »

- « T'entrainer ! » lui répondit son père. « T'entrainer tous les jours jusqu'à ce que ta transformation se fasse naturellement… et dans les deux sens. Quand tu y arriveras, il n'y aura plus aucun risque que tu te transforme sans… »

- « Ca veut dire que je vais devoir retourner à Poudlard pour le reste des vacances … » se morfondit Gaby. « Je ne pourrais pas voir mes amis ni… »

- « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Gaby » déclara Sirius. « Tu pourras t'exercer ici. Il y a une salle d'entrainement au troisième étage. »

- « Mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, Sirius ! Tu sais très bien que le décret de restriction… »

- « Tu n'auras aucun problème avec ça Gaby. » précisa Sirius. « La Trace ne fonctionne pas ici ! »

- « La…la Trace ? »

- « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? » s'étonna le maraudeur.

Gaby secoua négativement la tête.

- « La Trace, » expliqua Dumbledore, reprenant ainsi la parole, « est le sortilège qui permet au ministère de détecter l'activité magique autour des sorciers de moins de 17 ans. C'est ce qui leur permet de repérer la magie illégale chez les jeunes et de détecter les sorciers nés de parents moldus dès leur plus jeune âge. »

- « Et accessoirement, ça leur sert aussi à garder un œil discret sur ce qui se passe dans chaque famille de sorciers. » fit remarquer Sirius, ce que personne ne démenti. « Et c'est pour ça que mon arrière-arrière grand-père, Phineas Nigellus Black… »

- « ce nom me dit quelque chose… » murmura pensivement Gaby « …mais attend ! … Mais oui ! Il était… »

- « Directeur de Poudlard, oui. » confirma Sirius. « Sans doute le plus mal-aimé de l'histoire d'ailleurs !... Enfin bref… Donc, comme il ne voulait pas que le ministère puisse venir fourrer son nez dans ses affaires, il a inventé un sortilège anti-Trace ! »

- « Alors… ça veut dire que je peux rester ici pour m'entrainer ? »

- « En effet ! » acquiesça Albus. « Je suis désolé de t'imposer autant de travail Gabriel. Entre tes cours d'occlumencie et tes entrainements d'animagus tu n'auras pas beaucoup le temps de… »

- « Mais c'est génial ! » s'émerveilla Gaby, surexcité, sans porter la moindre attention à ce que lui disait son grand-père. « Je vais pouvoir faire tout ce que je veux ! Travailler mon animagus, commencer le programme de 6e année, apprendre la magie sans baguette, apprendre l'occlu… »

- « Je suis désolé Gaby mais pour la magie sans baguette, tu devras attendre la rentrée. »

- « QUOI ? » s'indigna Gaby. « Mais…mais pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir te l'enseigner et que je vais être très pris cet été. »

- « … »

Gaby baissa la tête, visiblement déçu, non seulement parce qu'il ne pourrait pas apprendre tout de suite cette forme de magie, mais surtout parce qu'il ne verrait que très peu son grand-père.

- « Et » continua Dumbledore, « parce que le peu de temps que je pourrais passer avec toi, je ne veux pas le passer à travailler ! »

Comprenant que son grand père voulait passer du temps avec lui simplement pour le plaisir et non par obligation, Gaby se sentit aussitôt beaucoup mieux. Relevant la tête, il s'exclama d'un ton enjoué.

- « Et bien dans ce cas, je vais me dépêcher d'apprendre le programme de 6e année. Comme ça à la rentrée j'aurai plus de temps pour… »

- « Pas avant que tu n'ais fini de travailler ton animagus Gaby. » le stoppa immédiatement Severus.

- « Mais papa ! » s'insurgea aussitôt celui-ci en se tournant vers son père. « Ca pourrait prendre des semaines ! Voir des mois ! Je… »

- « J'ai dit non Gabriel ! L'occlumencie et la transformation animagus sont deux des disciplines les plus éprouvantes de la magie ! Tu auras bien assez à faire comme ça ! Je ne veux pas que tu te surmènes, tu le sais !... Et puis je croyais que tu voulais passer tu temps avec tes amis ? »

- « Ca ne change rien ! J'aurais largement le temps de les voir même si je… »

- « Il n'en est pas question Gabriel ! … Et je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus ! On ne va quand même pas avoir la même dispute à chaque fois que tu es en vacances ! »

- « … »

- « Que ce soit bien clair Gabriel : Je t'interdit de travailler autre chose que tes devoirs, l'occlumencie et ton animagus ! »

- « Mais papa ! Si je… »

- « Gabriel Sébastian Snape » gronda Severus en plongeant son regard noir dans les yeux de son fils. « Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »

- « …oui… » Baragouina Gaby à voix basse.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Oui. » répéta l'adolescent, un peu plus fort cette fois, jugeant préférable de ne pas tester plus longtemps la patience de son père… d'autant plus qu'à première vue, les autres adultes semblaient tout à fait d'accord avec celui-ci. Il ne pouvait donc espérer aucun soutient de ce coté.

Il montra cependant très nettement son mécontentement en se tassant complètement sur sa chaise les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Les quatre adultes remarquèrent bien entendu son attitude boudeuse mais firent comme si de rien n'était, sachant très bien qu'il allait très rapidement découvrir que Severus avait raison de restreindre au maximum ses sujets d'étude.

- « Tout sera-t-il prêt pour la réunion de ce week-end ? » demande après quelques instants Dumbledore, rompant ainsi le long silence qui avait suivi la démonstration d'autorité parentale de Severus.

- « Normalement oui. » répondit Sirius « A condition qu'on commence le nettoyage dès cet après-midi. A ce propos Albus, savez-vous à peu près combien de personnes vont emménager ici avec nous ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- « La famille Weasley au complet, c'est-à-dire neuf personnes, et sans doute aussi monsieur Londubat puisque sa grand-mère m'a parlé de le laisser avec ses amis. »

- « Onze personnes donc » compta Remus. « Une chambre pour Molly et Arthur… et je pense que les jeunes accepteront de partager une chambre pour deux, ce qui fait encore cinq chambres : une pour Miss Weasley, trois pour les garçons Weasley, et une pour monsieur Londubat. »

- « Six chambres donc. » fit pensivement Sirius. « Et il vaudrait mieux qu'on en prépare une septième, au cas où. … On n'a pas le choix : il va falloir remettre en état le deuxième et le troisième étage.

Soupirant, il ajouta :

- « J'avais vaguement espéré que le deuxième étage suffirait mais bon… on devrait y arriver quand même. »

- « Parfait ! » s'exclama Albus en se levant de sa chaise. « Puisque les derniers détails techniques sont réglés, je vais… »

- « Un instant Albus ! » l'interpella Severus, voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre congé. « Il me semble qu'il y ait un problème important auquel vous n'avez pas pensé. »

Tous – sauf Gaby qui lui faisait toujours la tête – se tournèrent vers lui.

- « Vraiment ? » s'étonna Dumbledore.

- « Ne croyez-vous pas que cela va paraître étrange que mon fils vous appelle grand-père ? »

- « … Eh bien… c'est vrai que je n'y avais pas réfléchi mais… »

- « Albus pourrait tout à fait être son grand-père Severus. » fit remarquer Remus. « Après tout, personne ne connaît le nom de la mère de Gabriel… enfin, de sa supposée mère. »

- « C'est vrai mais.. »

- « Et Dumbledore est suffisamment vieux pour avoir des petits-enfants et même des arrière-petits-enfants. … enfin… je ne voulais pas dire vieux dans le sens… heu… vieux… » Se rattrapa maladroitement Remus en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. « Je … je voulais juste dire que vous aviez l'âge d'être grand-père Albus. »

- « C'est bien ce que j'avais compris Remus. » rigola le vieil homme en voyant l'embarra de son cadet. « Ne vous en faites pas ! … Cependant… jamais personne ne croira que Gabriel est réellement mon petit-fils, ni même mon arrière-arrière-arrière-etcetera petit-fils. »

- « Pourquoi cela ? » s'exclama Sirius. « C'est une excellente idée au contraire !... Et en y réfléchissant, tout le monde trouverait même ça logique vu la puissance de Gaby ! »

- « Et vous croyez que si ma fille ou ma petite-fille… ou je ne sais quelle autre de mes descendantes avait eu un enfant, je ne l'aurais pas su ?... Allons Sirius ! Vous pensez vraiment que j'aurais pu ne pas être au courant de l'existence de mon petit-fils avant que Severus le ramène avec lui ? »

- « Vous auriez pu avoir un grave dispute avec sa mère ou… »

Dumbledore secoua négativement la tête.

- « Ca aurait pu être une solution, en effet. Mais me pensez-vous réellement capable de rompre définitivement tout lien avec ma famille pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une simple dispute ? »

- « … »

- « Non ! Définitivement non !... et de toute façon, annoncer à tout le monde que Gabriel est réellement mon petit-fils compliquerait sans doute encore plus les choses. Je ne tiens pas à rajouter une nouvelle couche de mensonges par-dessus ceux que Severus à été obligé de tisser quand il a pris Gabriel avec lui. »

- « … »

- « Je devrais à nouveau t'appeler professeur alors ? » balbutia finalement Gaby avec une profonde tristesse dans la voix.

- « Certainement pas ! »protesta Dumbledore. « On a été séparé suffisamment longtemps comme ça ! »

- « Que peut-on faire alors ? » demanda Severus, ne voyant pas comment résoudre le problème.

- « Mais absolument rien ! » sourit Dumbledore.

- « … »

Devant l'air perdu des quatre autres, il poursuivit :

- « Je crois que vous devriez tous penser les choses plus simplement. Gabriel est encore jeune après tout ! »

- « Excusez-moi Albus, mais je ne vois pas le rapport. »

- « J'entend par là qu'il est encore suffisamment jeune pour se choisir un grand-père de substitution Severus. Tout simplement !... Et ce serait une réaction tout à fait normale pour un enfant de son âge que de vouloir se recréer la famille qu'il n'a plus… surtout après ce qu'il est sensé avoir traversé avec la mort de sa mère. Il n'y a aucun mal qu'il me choisisse pour grand-père étant donné le temps que nous avons passé ensemble, Non ? »

-

Le détail des liens entre Gaby et Dumbledore réglé, les cinq sorciers discutèrent encore quelques instants puis Albus se vit finalement dans l'obligation de regagner Poudlard, ses devoirs de directeur se rappelant à lui.

--

Après un rapide déjeuné composé de simples sandwichs, Sirius, Severus, Remus et Gaby commencèrent avec plus ou moins d'entrain le nettoyage et l'assainissement de la maison.

Comme le maître des potions l'avait promis à son fils, ils s'attaquèrent en premier lieu à leur chambre, laissant aux deux maraudeurs le soin de réaménager la cuisine.

Le nettoyage de leurs quartiers prit à Gaby et Severus une grande partie de l'après-midi mais c'est satisfaits de leur travail qu'ils rejoignirent Sirius et Remus pour prendre une légère collation vers 16h30.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte du sous-sol, la cuisine était presque méconnaissable. A présent, la moindre petite surface brillait de tous ses feux : les marmites et les casseroles de cuivre avaient été astiquées et luisaient d'une teinte rosée, la table de bois miroitait, les coupes et les assiettes déjà disposées pour le diner étincelaient à la lumière du feu qui ronflait joyeusement dans la cheminée, et les murs, débarrassés de toute trace de mousse avaient retrouvé leur couleur gris clair d'origine.

Après une bonne tasse de thé, Gaby et Severus s'occupèrent de la salle à manger où ils trouvèrent des araignées grosses comme des soucoupes cachées dans un buffet tandis que Remus, lui, nettoyait le hall d'entrée, lequel, depuis les 'travaux' de Severus, était complètement ouvert sur la salle à manger. (Ils avaient décidé de ne pas reconstruire le mur et de supprimer la double porte pour rendre le rez-de-chaussée plus lumineux et plus accueillant.)

De son côté, Sirius, armé d'un grand sac, jetait sans cérémonie tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et qui pouvait lui rappeler sa famille : vaisselle en porcelaine frappée aux armoiries et à la devise des Black, têtes d'elfes empaillées, porte parapluies en forme de jambe de troll… Le même sort fut ensuite réservé à une série de photos anciennes conservées dans des cadres en argent terni dont les sujets poussèrent de petits cris aigus lorsque le verre qui les protégeait se brisa dans la chute. Tous les portraits, quant à eux atterrirent directement au grenier.

Après une bonne nuit de repos, ils passèrent au premier étage où ils aménagèrent une chambre pour Albus à proximité des leurs puis s'attaquèrent au salon, ce qui leur prit le reste de la matinée.

C'était une vaste pièce aux plafonds hauts et aux murs vert olive ornés de tapisseries sales. De petits nuages de poussière s'élevaient du tapis à chaque fois que posait le pied dessus et les longs rideaux couleur vert de mousse bourdonnaient sans cesse comme s'ils étaient infestés d'abeilles.

- « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit ? » demanda Gaby en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- « Des doxys. » lui répondit Sirius en lui tendant un gros vaporisateur rempli d'un liquide noir. « Ils sont cachés dans les rideaux. »

- « Et ça, c'est quoi ? » fit encore Gaby en désignant le récipient que son parrain venait de lui donner.

- « Du doxycide. Une bonne pulvérisation et on serra débarrassé de ces sales bêtes. »

--

- « Heu… Sirius ? » Appela Gaby, l'air légèrement inquiet alors que son père et Remus décrochaient les lourds rideaux imbibés par la vaporisation intensive dans le but de s'en débarrasser. « C'est normal que ce meuble bouge ? »

- « Sans doute un épouvantard. » dit Sirius en se penchant légèrement pour examiner un vieux secrétaire fermé à clé qui, en effet remuait légèrement. « Mais mieux vaut le laisser fermé pour le moment. Je demanderai à Fol-œil d'y jeter un œil avant de faire quoi que ce soit, ce sera plus sur. Connaissant ma mère, ça pourrait être quelque chose de bien pire. »

Gaby acquiesça et préféra faire un pas en arrière… juste au cas où…

- « Aller viens, on doit encore s'occuper de ça. » fit Sirius en désignant de grandes armoires vitrées encombrées d'un étrange assemblage d'objets qui se dressaient de part et d'autre de la cheminée.

- « Qu'est ce qu'on fait de tout ça ? » demanda Remus en désignant les étagères d'un signe de tête.

- « On jette tout ! » affirma Sirius. « Mais faites attention ! Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il y a là-dedans. »

C'est donc avec une très grande concentration qu'ils vidèrent les vitrines de leur contenu, d'autant plus que la plupart des objets n'avaient pas la moindre envie de quitter leurs étagères poussiéreuses. Sirius se fit mordre cruellement par une tabatière en argent remplie de poudre à verrues et Gaby fut sauvé de justesse par son père d'une sorte de pince à épiler pourvue de nombreuses pattes qui avait essayé de lui percer la peau.

Outre ces deux instruments en argent, ils trouvèrent également des poignards rouillés, des peaux de serpent et des griffes (que Severus récupéra), une bouteille en cristal au bouchon incrusté d'une grosse opale contenant apparemment du sang, un ordre de Merlin première classe, un anneau d'or aux armoiries des Black, une boite à musique d'où s'élevait une mélodie aigrelette et un peu sinistre, et divers autres objets dont beaucoup étaient indiscutablement liés à la magie noire.

Finalement, après de longues heures d'effort pour assainir le salon – et après quelques derniers Recurvite – il ne restait plus que deux éléments indésirables : le secrétaire et une vieille tapisserie décolorée qui recouvrait tout la surface d'un mur.

S'en approchant, Gaby remarqua qu'il s'agissait en fait de l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black.

Elle était très ancienne mais, bien que les doxys l'aient grignotée par endroits, le fil d'or avec lequel elle avait été brodée continuait de briller suffisamment pour qu'on puisse voir que les différentes branches de l'arbre remontaient jusqu'au moyen-âge. Tout en haut de la tapisserie était écrit en grosses lettres : _**la noble et très ancienne maison des Black « toujours pur »**_

Observant les ramifications les plus récentes, Gaby fut très étonné de ne pas y trouver son parrain.

- « Tu n'y es pas Sirius ! » s'exclama t-il, surpris.

- « J'y étais. » Répondit le maraudeur en s'approchant à son tour du mur. « Juste là ! »

Il montra à Gaby un petit trou rond aux bords noircis qui ressemblait à une brulure de cigarette.

- « Ma mère m'a effacé lorsque je suis parti de la maison. »

- « C'est quand tu es parti habiter chez les Potter ? C'est ça ? »

Sirius acquiesça.

- « Et…pourquoi ? Enfin… c'est vrai que ta mère est un peu…mais… »

L'animagus chien eut un sourire amer.

- « Pourquoi je suis parti ? Parce que je les haïssais tous ! Mes parents avec leur manie du sang pur, qui étaient convaincus qu'être un Black donnait quasiment un rang royal… mon idiot de frère, suffisamment bête pour les croire…Tiens ! C'est lui ! »

Sirius tapota de l'index le bas de l'arbre où était inscrit le nom de Regulus Arcturus Black avec en dessous, sa date de naissance et sa date de décès.

- « Il… il est mort ? » demanda Gaby d'une voix hésitante.

- « Ouais… tué par ses amis mangemorts quand il a paniqué devant ce qu'on lui demandait de faire ! … L'imbécile… s'il m'avait écouté… »

- « Et tes parents ? Eux aussi ils étaient mangemorts ? »

- « Non. Mais ils approuvaient les idées de purification de Voldemort. »

- « Tu n'as plus du tout de famille encore vivante ? » questionna encore Gaby.

- « Bien sur que si ! » le détrompa Sirius en lui montrant une autre branche de l'arbre. « Andromeda – elle devrait être ici – (il désigna un trou semblable à celui où se trouvait son propre nom) et ses sœurs sont encore en vie. »

- « Ta mère l'a aussi faite disparaître. »

- « Ouais… elle a épousé un sorcier d'origine moldue alors… »

Sirius mima le geste par lequel on avait brûlé le nom d'un coup de baguette magique puis eut un rire amer.

- « A chaque fois qu'un membre de la famille se révélait un peu trop ouvert, il était renié. »

- « Et ses sœurs ? Elles sont toujours dessus. »

- « Parce qu'elles ont épousé de charmants et respectables sang-purs. Bellatrix a épousé Rodolfus Lestrange… ils croupissent aujourd'hui à Azkaban pour leurs activités de mangemorts… Et Narcissa, quant à elle, à épousé Lucius Malefoy. »

- « La mère de Mal-Drago est ta cousine ?! »

- « Toutes les familles de sang-purs sont parentes. En cherchant bien sur cet arbre, je suis sur que tu trouverais une branche me reliant à Severus ou même à Dumbledore et à toi. »

Poussant un profond soupire, Sirius jeta un dernier regard noir à la tapisserie puis posa une main sur l'épaule de son filleul.

- « Aller viens Gaby, allons manger, il est presque midi. On a assez vu cette horreur pour aujourd'hui ! »

--

L'après-midi et la journée suivante furent tout juste suffisant pour leur permettre de préparer les chambres du deuxième et du troisième étage mais le dimanche matin, tout était prêt pour accueillir l'ordre du phénix.

Etonnamment, durant les trois jours qu'avait duré le nettoyage et l'assainissement de la maison, Kreattur ne s'était pas montré une seule fois. Ce n'est que quelques heures avant la première réunion de l'ordre dans son nouveau QG (la précédente s'était déroulée à Poudlard) qu'il réapparu, couvert de poussière de la tête aux pieds.

Après que Sirius l'ait interrogé, il s'avéra qu'il avait passé son temps dans le grenier, prostré devant le tableau de Mme Black, à se lamenter et à maudire son maitre, le fils indigne de sa chère maitresse.


	45. Petite discussion entre amis

**Je viens tout juste de sortir du concert de Patriiiiiiiiiiiiiick Bruel et je le conseille à tous, c'était génial !!... maintenant j'ai un peu mal à la gorge mais bon....**

**Encore un petit chapitre de 'transition' mais il y aura bientôt plus d'action, c'est promis.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews au chapitre précédent, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture................................................**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 45 :**

**Petite discussion entre amis**

Gaby était installé depuis deux bonnes minutes derrière la fenêtre du salon au premier étage lorsque la vieille cloche de la porte d'entrée retentit pour la dix ou douzième fois. Il poussa un soupire de dépit, constatant qu'encore une fois, il ne s'agissait pas de ses amis, mais soudain, alors qu'il se rasseyait sur sa chaise, une dizaine de personnes aux cheveux roux apparurent directement sur le perron. La sonnette n'avait pas encore retenti que déjà, Gaby bondissait de son siège. Renversant presque la table basse sur son passage, il traversa le salon en courant et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre pour se précipiter dans le hall.

Dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, Ron et les jumeaux, qui venaient tout juste d'entrer, se précipitèrent sur lui, le saluant à grands cris avant de le serrer dans une étreinte à l'aplatir. Il fut heureusement 'sauvé' par son père qui, tout en refermant la porte derrière les Weasley, leur fit remarquer de son habituel ton sarcastique que son fils n'allait pas s'envoler alors qu'ils feraient mieux de le laisser respirer s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver pendus au plafond par les pieds.

L'intervention de Severus eut l'effet escompté puisqu'aussitôt les trois amis relâchèrent Gaby – qui en profita pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air – et se tournèrent vers leur professeur pour le saluer.

- « Bonjour professeur. » firent-ils en cœur.

- « Comment allez-vous ? » poursuivit Fred. « Vous passez de bonnes vacances ? »

- « Excellentes. » répondit Severus avec méfiance.

- « Oh mais qu'on est bête ! » s'exclama soudain George en se frappant le front. « Fred ! Je suis sur que notre professeur adoré veut un gros câlin lui aussi ! »

Avec un sourire de connivence, les jumeaux s'avancèrent vers Severus, les bras tendus.

- « STOP ! » ordonna aussitôt celui-ci. « N'y pensez même pas ! Vous et vos inventions êtes priés de rester loin de moi ! Je n'ai pas envi d'être transformé en lapin, en canari, ou en je ne sais quoi d'autre ! »

- « Tu entends ça, George ! » s'indigna faussement Fred en se tournant vers son frère.

- « Hélas oui ! » lui répondit son jumeau d'un ton dramatique. « Notre bien aimé professeur ne veut pas de nous ! Pourrons-nous seulement nous remettre de… »

- « FRED ! GEORGE ! » Les interrompit Molly Weasley d'un ton cinglant. Comment osez-vous parler à un de vos professeurs de cette façon ? Excusez-vous tout de suite ! … Et que je vous vois seulement sortir une de vos blagues idiotes ici !... »

- « Calmez-vous Molly. Ce n'est rien. J'ai l'habitude de leurs pitreries, ils ne sont pas bien méchants. Et en ce qui concerne leurs blagues, j'ai le regret de vous apprendre que depuis quelques mois, ils n'agissent plus seuls ! … ce qui les rend encore plus redoutables d'ailleurs. Demandez donc à Remus ce qu'il a pensé de leur dernière trouvaille. Je ne suis pas sur qu'il ait réellement apprécié de se retrouver dans le corps d'une femme ! … N'est ce pas Gaby ? » Termina t-il en jetant un regard lourd de sens à son fils.

- « Je ne vois **absolument **pas de quoi tu parles ! » répondit celui-ci en le regardant avec de grands yeux innocents qui ne trompèrent personne.

- « C'est ça, oui… » Marmonna Severus.

- « Venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres ! » fit Gaby à l'adresse de ses amis. « Ginny ? Tu viens avec nous ? »

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il monta les escaliers en courant. Arrivé au milieu, il s'arrêta soudain et se retourna.

- « Au fait papa… quand Neville arrivera, tu pourras l'accompagner au salon ? »

Puis, reprenant sa course, il a jouta un « merci papa » enjoué.

Un « sale gosse » lui parvint alors qu'il atteignait le premier étage, auquel il répondit un moi aussi je t'aime papa ! » Avant d'éclater de rire alors que dans l'entrée, les adultes secouaient la tête amusés.

--------------------------------------------

- « Alors voilà ! » Annonça Gaby une fois que les quatre autres l'eurent rejoint au deuxième étage. « Il y a trois chambres ici, une dans le couloir de l'autre côté, et deux autre à l'étage du dessus…. Enfin trois… mais la dernière n'est pas prête. Elles ont à peu près toutes la même taille mais au troisième, elles ont chacune leur salle de bain, alors ce serait peut être mieux si vous les laissiez à vos parents et à… »

- « et à Percy ! » s'écrièrent aussitôt les quatre Weasley.

- « Heu… d'accord… si vous voulez. Je pensais plutôt à vos frères ainés mais… »

- « Oh non ! Fais-nous confiance, Gaby ! Il vaut mieux mettre Percy aussi loin de nous que possible ! »

- « … A moins bien sûr que tu ne veuilles l'entendre à parler pendant des heures de l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudrons ? »

- « Ou entendre : Arrêtez de faire du bruit ! J'ai un rapport à finir !... »

- « …A longueur de journée ? »

- « Pas vraiment, non. » Grimaça Gaby « Alors ça y est ? Il a commencé à travailler au ministère ? »

- « Ouais. Au département de la coopération magique internationale. »

- « Et ça lui plait ? »

- « Si ça lui plait ? » rigola George. « Tu plaisantes ! Si papa ne l'y obligeait pas, il ne quitterait plus son bureau ! Le travail c'est une obsession chez lui ! »

Tout en continuant à parler du nouveau travail de Percy, ils visitèrent les différentes chambres de l'étage et se décidèrent pour les trois premières, laissant la plus éloignée à Bill et Charlie, puis descendirent au salon.

---------------------------------

- « Au fait Gaby » lança Ron en se laissant tomber dans un des confortables fauteuils en velours vert installés au milieu du salon. « Et toi ? Tu dors où ? »

- « Au premier étage. Avec mon père. » Répondit Gaby.

Puis, ne souhaitant pas que ses amis le questionnent à ce sujet, il enchaina rapidement.

- « Alors ? Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? »

- « Excellentes ! On a fait du quidditch… du quidditch et … du quidditch ! » Répondirent les jumeaux. « Et toi ? »

- « Tu as inventé de nouvelles sucreries ? » demanda presque avidement Fred, imaginant déjà sur qui ils pourraient les tester.

- « Non, je… »

- « Laisse-moi deviner ! » intervint Ron avant que Gaby ne termine sa réponse. « Tu as fais tes devoirs ! »

- « Non plus. Je ne les ai même pas commencés. Je… »

- « Quoi ? » firent-ils tous étonnés.

- « Ce n'est pas possible ! »

- « Tu te moques de nous, là ! »

- « Pince-moi George ! Je crois que je rêve !......AIE ! T'étais pas obligé de le faire crétin ! »

- « C'est toi qui me l'as demandé je te signale ! »

- « Attendez, je crois que j'ai mal compris là ! » enchaina Ron. « Toi, Gabriel Sébastian Snape, le meilleur élève de Poudlard, le seul à travailler plus et plus vite qu'Hermione, TOI, tu n'as pas fait tes devoirs ? »

Gabriel acquiesça alors que tous le regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- « …. C'est bon ! Arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'étais un ronflack cornu ! » Marmonna Gaby mal à l'aise en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps, c'est tout ! Sinon je les aurais faits depuis longtemps ! »

- « Je m'disais aussi… » Rigola Fred. « Mais qu'est ce que tu as bien pu faire alors ? »

- « J'ai aidé à nettoyer cette maison ! Voilà ce que j'ai fait ! » Soupira Gaby. « C'était abandonné depuis plus de dix ans alors depuis qu'on est là, on a passé notre temps à faire le ménage. »

- « Tout à pourtant l'air très propre… » Fit bêtement remarquer Ron.

- « Evidement que tout est propre Ron ! » Intervint pour la première fois Ginny. « Puisque Gabriel vient de te dire qu'ils ont passé des jours à tout nettoyer ! »

- « On croirait entendre Hermione… » Bougonna Ron, vexé.

- « Tu sais Ron, si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux toujours aller faire un tour au quatrième étage ou au grenier. On n'a pas encore eu le temps de nous en occuper !... Quand tu auras vu la taille des araignées, tu comprendras mieux ! »

Ron frissonna puis, dégouté, il répondit précipitamment...

- « Non merci ! Ça ira. »

- « Une envie de faire un peu de ménage M Weasley ? » Fit Severus alors qu'il pénétrait dans le salon suivit de Neville. « Ne vous en faites pas... » Ajouta t-il en s'approchant du rouquin « Vous aurez largement de quoi faire dans les prochains jours ! »

A peine le maître des potions reparti, Ron balbutia :

- « I- il plaisante là ! »

- « Non. » répondit Gaby en haussant les épaules « Je te l'ai dit, on n'a pas eu le temps de terminer ! » Puis, s'adressant au nouveau venu, il ajouta : « Salut Neville ! Aller viens ! Installe-toi ! »

- « Merci Gaby ! » soupira celui-ci en s'affalant dans un fauteuil.

- « Ça va pas ? » s'inquiéta Ginny en voyant la mine légèrement verdâtre de son camarade.

- « C'est rien. Ça va passer... c'est juste que je n'aime pas vraiment le transplanage d'escorte... »

Ne voulant pas être repérés, les membres de l'ordre avaient en effet tous transplané directement sur le perron pour venir à la réunion.

- « Je te comprends ! » assura Gaby qui, lui non plus n'appréciait pas vraiment ce mode de transport. « Ca me donne toujours l'impression de passer dans un tuyau d'arrosage !... Mais il y a trop de risque que les portoloins soient pistés... Quant au réseau de cheminette, n'en parlons même pas ! D'après grand-père, le... »

- « Ton grand-père fait aussi parti de l'ordre ? »

Gaby gigota, gêné.

- « C'est... c'est pas vraiment mon grand-père... c'est... vous savez, je n'ai jamais connu mes grands-parents alors... »

- « C'est une sorte de grand-père adoptif, c'est ça ? » comprit Neville.

- « Oui » confirma Gaby. « Au début, ça m'a fait un peu bizarre de l'appeler comme ça mais... on a passé pas mal de temps ensemble... et il est vraiment gentil... »

- « L'important c'est que tu l'aimes Gaby. » fit sagement Neville « Et qu'il te rende heureux. Qu'il soit réellement de ta famille ou non, ça n'a pas réellement d'importance !... Et de toute façon, tu n'as pas à te justifier. »

- « Merci Neville ! » souffla Gaby, reconnaissant.

- « Et il s'appelle comment ? » demanda Fred. « On le connait ? »

- « Oui. C'est... C'est Albus Dumbledore... »

- « ... »

- « Eh bien … c'est... Waouh ! » Fit George une fois remis de sa surprise

- « Albus Dumbledore ? » répéta Ron, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. « Tu appelles le professeur Dumbledore grand-père ? »

Gaby acquiesça.

- « Et... et il est comment comme grand-père ? » le questionna à son tour Fred.

- « C'est le meilleur ! » affirma Gaby, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

---------------------------

- « Tout le monde doit être arrivé maintenant, non ? » demanda Fred, interrompant ainsi la conversation sur le quidditch que tenait le groupe.

- « Ouais ! La réunion doit même avoir commencé depuis un moment ! » Confirma George en regardant sa montre.

- « Et alors ? » fit Gaby, ne voyant pas en quoi cela pouvait les intéresser.

- « Et alors ?... Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir de quoi ils sont en train de parler ? »

- « Bien sur que si ! » assura Gaby. « Seulement, j'espère que tu ne prévois pas de te faufiler en douce dans la cuisine ! Parce que vu la batterie de sorts que papa a jeté sur la porte – et vu leur complexité – tu n'aurais même pas encore touché la poignée qu'il le saurait déjà !... Et je préfère ne pas m'imaginer sa réaction si tu faisais ne serais-ce qu'essayer d'enlever ses sortilèges ! »

- « Ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne suis tout de même pas fou à ce point ! » Sourit Fred. « On va écouter d'ici ! »

- « Et tu espères faire ça comment ? »

- « Avec ceci ! » répliquèrent les jumeaux en sortant de longues ficelles couleur chair de leurs poches. « Oreilles à rallonge ! » ajoutèrent t-ils en le voyant hausser les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

- « Des quoi ? »

Les deux roux soupirèrent.

- « On t'a connu plus rapide Gaby !"

- « La poussière t'a enseveli le cerveau ou quoi ? »

- « Euh…moi-aussi j'aimerai bien savoir ce que c'est exactement. » Hasarda Ginny

- « Très bien ! Dans ce cas... George, si tu veux bien... »

Le concerné acquiesça puis se leva pour s'adresser d'un ton professoral à 'l'assemblée'.

- « Hum ! Hum !...Mademoiselle... Messieurs...Poudlariens et Poudlarienne... amis et..."

- « Abrège George ! » firent en cœur Ron et Ginny en baillant.

Leur frère, pas vexé pour un son, leur tira puérilement la langue et poursuivit :

- « Weasley et Weasley, inventeurs en farces et attrapes – et autres objets pouvant être utiles à Poudlard voir dans le monde sorcier – sont fiers de vous présenter leur toute dernière trouvaille : l'oreille à rallonge ! Idéale pour espionner vos parents, vos ennemis... et même vos amis ! Très facile d'utilisation, il suffit de placer une extrémité dans votre oreille et de laisser l'oreille se dérouler ; elle se dirigera d'elle même vers la voix la plus proche ! »

- « Génial, non ? » demanda Fred d'une voix enjouée alors que son frère distribuait à chacun un 'morceau de ficelle' avant de revenir s'asseoir.

- « Que je comprenne bien... » Fit Gaby en inspectant l'oreille à rallonge qu'il tenait entre les mains. « Je mets ce truc dans l'oreille et il va s'allonger et se diriger tout seul vers la cuisine, c'est bien cela ? »

Fred et George hochèrent frénétiquement la tête.

- « Et maintenant silence ! » ordonna Fred.

- « … »

- « …g…d….R….r….t … »

- « Euh... c'est normal qu'on n'entende qu'un grésillement ? »

- « Non. » Grogna George, déçu. « On dirait que les sorts de ton père font des interférences..."

- « Ou alors il a jeté un puissant sort d'impassibilité sur la porte... » Marmonna Fred.

- « Donc c'est fichu ? » demanda quand même Ron.

- « J'ai bien peur que oui » soupira George. « Dommage ! J'aurai bien voulu savoir ce qu'ils comptent faire pour arrêter vous-savez-qui... »

- « Moi aussi... » Ronchonna Gaby. « Papa et grand-père ne veulent jamais rien me dire ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Volde..."

- « Ne prononce pas son nom ! » grimaça Ron.

- « Pardon... que vous-savez-qui a recommencé à rassembler des partisans. Il n'a pas encore attaqué mais ça ne devrait plus tarder... enfin, je pense. »

- « Ouais... maintenant que cet abruti de Fudge a annoncé partout que Harry Potter est mort, il va s'en donner à cœur joie ! » ragea Fred.

- « … »

(NdA : Dumbledore a, bien entendu, annoncé à l'ordre dès la première réunion que Fudge n'avait absolument aucune preuve et qu'il était lui même profondément convaincu que Harry Potter allait bien.)

- « Bon ! » lança finalement George après de longues minutes d'un silence pesant. « Et si tu nous expliquait ce qu'est exactement l'ordre du phénix, Gaby ? Tu dois en savoir plus que nous, non ? »

- « Ben... euh... » Balbutia Gaby, rendu mal à l'aise par la remarque de Fred. « Je... je ne sais pas grand chose…je... »

- « Raconte quand-même. »

- « ... Très bien... »

Gaby réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il pouvait leur dire ou non et commença :

- « C'est une organisation secrète... »

- « Non ? C'est vrai ? »

- « Ça alors ! On n'aurait jamais deviné ! » Lancèrent tour à tour les jumeaux, leur bonne humeur retrouvée.

- « Taisez-vous tous les deux ! » Claqua Ginny d'une voix autoritaire fort semblable à celle de sa mère. « Vas-y Gabriel. Continu. »

- « Dumbledore l'a créée dans les années 70 pour combattre vous-savez-qui. D'après ce que je sais, beaucoup de membres ont été tués pendant la première guerre. Je suppose que ceux qui restent sont en bas en ce moment. Papa et Remus en font parti depuis toujours. »

- « Et ils font quoi ? » demanda Ron.

- « Pour Remus, je ne sais pas, mais papa était espion. »

- « Parmi les mangemorts ? » fit Neville. « Mais c'est très dangereux ! Il aurait pu se faire prendre ! »

- « Le professeur Snape doit être vraiment très courageux pour avoir fait ça ! » fit remarquer Ginny, impressionnée.

Gaby acquiesça.

- « Oui... mais il ne le fera plus. »

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Ron.

- « Ronald ! Franchement ! » Soupira sa sœur en roulant des yeux.

- « Parce que c'est trop dangereux. » expliqua patiemment Gaby. « Surtout depuis que tout le monde sait qu'il a aidé pendant l'affaire de la chambre des secrets. »

- « Tu connais d'autres membres ? »

- « Pas vraiment. J'ai vu passer une trentaine de personnes mais pour la plupart, je ne connais pas leur nom. Il y a votre famille bien sur, la grand-mère de Neville, grand-père,... au moins deux aurors mais je ne connais pas leurs noms... Alastor Maugrey..."

- « Maugrey ?"

- « Maugrey fol-œil ? L'ancien auror ? »

- « Ouais, lui ! »

- « Et qui d'autre ? »

- « Le professeur McGonagall... et j'ai aussi vu une fille avec les cheveux roses arriver tout à l'heure. »

- « Et c'est tout ? »

- « Non. Il y a aussi un bonhomme bizarre avec un chapeau violet, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années avec un air sévère, et un homme crasseux qui fume la pipe. »

- « Ca ne nous avance pas beaucoup. » remarqua George. « Personne d'autres ? »

Gaby secoua la tête.

- « Juste Sirius. C'est à lui qu'appartient cette maison d'ailleurs »

- « Sirius ?...Ah oui ! Sirius Black ! Grand-mère m'a parlé de lui ! »

- « Il est vraiment innocent alors ? »

Gaby acquiesça.

- « Le pauvre... » Compatit Ginny. « Passer autant d'années en prison alors qu'il n'avait rien fait... »

- « Au fait, tu sais comment il a réussi à s'échapper ? Et comment il a fait pour éviter les détraqueurs ? »

- « Il est animagus…non déclaré bien sur. » précisa Gaby. « Il s'est donc simplement transformé en chien et il s'est caché sous cette forme. »

- « Brillant ! » admit Ron. « Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a attendu si longtemps pour s'échapper ? »

- « Aucune idée. Je suppose qu'il a attendu le meilleur moment pour agir. » Répondit vaguement Gaby. « Finalement, il a réussi à faire croire au ministre qu'il était parti se réfugier à l'étranger et il est venu se cacher chez Remus. »

- « Ça n'a pas dérangé le professeur Lupin d'héberger un fugitif ? »

- « Non, pas du tout ! Au contraire même !... Enfin... ça lui a quand même fait un sacré choc d'apprendre qu'il était innocent alors que depuis son arrestation il essayait de se persuader du contraire »

- « Pourquoi ? Il ne le croyait pas coupable ? » Demanda Neville.

- « Non. Ils étaient très liés depuis Poudlard alors... »

- « Qu'est ce que tu entends par liés ? » l'interrompit Fred, curieux.

- « Presque mariés ! » répondit une voix grave.

Les six ados sursautèrent.

- « Alors comme ça on parle de moi ? Si j'avais su, je… »

Il fut interrompu par une sorte de feulement.

Tournant la tête, il se rendit enfin compte que son entrée avait fait… sensation.

A la place de son filleul, se tenait en effet à présent un chaton noir qui remuait furieusement de la queue en le fixant d'un air agacé.

- « Oups ! Désolé Gaby ! » S'excusa Sirius avant de sortir sa baguette pour lui rendre sa forme normale.

- « Sirius ! Ne fait plus jamais cela ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

- « Pff ! Si j'avais voulu te faire peur, je m'y serai pris autrement !... Enfin, c'est vrai que j'oublie toujours que tu n'es qu'un pauvre petit Serdaigle sans défense ! »

- « Hey ! » protesta Gaby en lui balançant un coussin qu'il rattrapa sans aucune difficulté.

- « Raté moucheron ! » pouffa Sirius en lui renvoyant son coussin. « Ou devrais-je plutôt dire …chaton ? »

- « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre… » Marmonna Gaby. « Je suis peut-être qu'un pauvre Serdaigle comme tu dis mais n'oublie pas qu'avec papa, j'ai aussi une forte influence Serpentard ! »

- « J'en tremble d'avance ! » se moqua gentiment Sirius.

- « Ga-Gaby ? » demanda Neville, visiblement très impressionné. « Tu… tu es animagus ? »

Gaby grimaça.

- « Ouais. » répondit-il. « Enfin… pas tout à fait. Papa doit me donner des cours pendant les vacances. Pour l'instant, je ne maitrise absolument pas mes transformations ce qui fait que lorsqu'on me fait peur – il jeta un regard de reproche à Sirius – je me transforme sans le vouloir. »

- « C'est quand même génial ! » s'enthousiasma Fred. « Tu imagine tout ce que tu… »

- « Hum… Si vous pouviez éviter de le répéter… personne n'est sensé être au courant. »

- « T'inquiète ! On restera muets. » Fit George en faisant semblant de fermer sa bouche à clé. « Imagine tout ce qu'on va pouvoir faire comme blagues ! Si personne ne sait que tu es capable de te transformer, personne ne pourra te soupçonner ! Tu pourras même peut-être rentrer dans le dortoir des Serpentard ! »

- « A condition qu'un Serpentard veuille bien laisser un sac à puces entrer dans leur salle commune ! » ricana Sirius.

- « Sac à puce ? » Protesta Gaby faussement vexé. « Alors là c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Comment oses-tu me traiter de sac à puce, espèce de vieux chien pouilleux ! »

Alors que Gaby faisait mine de bouder, Sirius se tourna vers les autres.

- « Ma tête de mule préférée vous a-t-elle déjà montré vos chambres ? » demanda t-il alors que Gaby ripostait à 'l'insulte' en lui tirant la langue.

- « Oui M. Black. » répondit Ginny. « Dès que nous sommes arrivés. »

- « Laissez tomber le monsieur. » protesta Sirius avec un vague geste de la main. « Ca me donne l'impression d'avoir 80 ans. Appelez-moi Sirius, comme tout le monde ! »

- « Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu es là ? » demanda Gaby. « La réunion est finie ou tu es juste venu pour m'embêter ? »

- « Un peu des deux, je l'avoue. » rigola Sirius. « Enfin, je venais surtout vous dire de venir mettre la table. Molly vient de commencer à préparer le diner et elle a dit que ce serait prêt d'ici vingt ou trente minutes. »

- « Ca tombe bien ! » se réjouit Ron en se frottant théâtralement le ventre. « Je meure de faim ! »

- « Le contraire m'aurait étonné… » Marmonna Ginny, suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Rien Ron… » Soupira t'elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Allons-y ! »

- « Tu sais ce qu'on dit » lui souffla Gaby en passant à côté d'elle. « Ventre affamé n'a pas d'oreilles ! »

------------------------------------

- « Quelqu'un d'autre reste dîner ? » demanda Gaby en ouvrant les portes du grand vaisselier de la salle à manger.

Sirius, qui avait suivi les jeunes au rez-de-chaussée secoua la tête.

- « Non. Tout le monde est déjà parti. »

- « Grand-père aussi ? » demanda Gaby, une pile d'assiettes dans les mains.

- « Oui. Il était désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester mais il avait des choses urgentes à régler à Poudlard. »

Puis, voyant l'air passablement déçu de Gaby, il ajouta :

- « Mais il t'embrasse ! Et il a promis qu'il essaierait de passer la semaine prochaine. »… « Bon ! Je vous laisse vous débrouiller. » Termina Sirius en retournant vers le hall. « Gaby, tu sais où tout est rangé. »

- « Tu ne nous aides pas ? »

- « Non. J'ai promis à Molly de descendre l'aider à préparer le repas. »

En entendant ça, Gaby verdit légèrement.

- « Quoi ? »

Ses assiettes toujours en main, il rejoignit Sirius d'un pas rapide.

- « Attend ! Pourquoi ce n'est pas papa qui… »

- « Parce qu'il n'est pas là. Il est parti à Poudlard avec Albus. Il avait quelques livres à récupérer à ce qu'il m'a dit. » Expliqua Sirius avant de reprendre le chemin de la cuisine. « Mais il sera revenu pour le diner. »

- « Et… et Moony ? » demanda encore Gaby d'un air quasi désespéré.

- « Parti avec lui. » répondit Sirius par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaître dans l'étroit escalier de pierre menant au sous-sol.

- « Oh Merlin… » Murmura Gaby, horrifié.

- « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » lui demanda gentiment Neville en lui prenant les assiettes des mains de peur qui les lâche. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Gaby resta encore quelques secondes immobile, planté au milieu du hall, fixant l'escalier que Sirius avait emprunté, avant de se tourner vers son ami.

- « Sirius va faire la cuisine… »

- « Et alors ? » fit Ginny qui les avait rejoint. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un homme qu'il ne … »

- « Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça. Papa aussi fait la cuisine. »

- « Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

- « Si tu avais déjà eu à subir les talents de cuisinier de Sirius, je t'assure que tu verrais tout de suite le problème ! »

- « Il cuisine si mal que ça ? » s'inquiéta Ron.

- « Ca dépend pour qui ! » répondit Gaby. « Lui trouve tout ce qu'il prépare délicieux…Moi par contre, j'ai mis deux jours à me débarrasser du goût de ses sandwichs hareng-confiture et de sa tarte fraise-rognon ! »

----------------------------

Finalement, malgré les craintes plus que justifiées de Gaby, le diner fut délicieux. Molly, ayant apparemment senti le danger, avait en effet interdit à Sirius de rajouter quoi que ce soit dans ses casseroles… et même de s'en approcher.

C'est donc l'estomac plein de pâté en croûte, de pommes de terre et de pudding qu'ils allèrent tous se coucher ce soir là.

* * *

A suivre.....


	46. Cohabitation

**Chapitre 46 :**

**Cohabitation**

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que les Weasley s'étaient installés au 12 square Grimmaurd. Les membres de l'ordre continuaient à aller et venir, amenant des dossiers, venant faire leurs rapports ou prendre des consignes, mais jamais aucun n'était resté plus de quelques heures mis à part Dumbledore.

Du côté des jeunes, les journées étaient rythmées entre travail scolaire, parties d'échec ou de bataille explosive, et nettoyage du quatrième étage – nettoyage auquel Gaby ne participait pas puisqu'il passait ce temps avec son père à s'entraîner. Severus était d'ailleurs plus que satisfait des progrès de son fils en matière de métamorphose humaine puisque lors de la séance de la veille, celui-ci avait réussi à se transformer entièrement pour la première fois, devenant un adorable petit chaton noir (excepté une tache blanche au bout de son oreille gauche) aux yeux verts. Il lui faudrait encore un peu d'entraînement pour que ce changement de forme devienne naturel mais avec le temps, il pourrait devenir un chat aussi naturellement que le faisaient Sirius et Severus lorsqu'ils passaient de leur forme humaine à leur forme animale.

Cette partie de la formation de Gaby étant quasiment terminée, Severus avait donc décidé de s'atteler à une autre matière tout aussi voir plus compliquée : l'occlumencie.

- « Comme je te l'ai déjà dit » commença Severus, confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils qu'il avait conjuré dans la salle d'entraînement du troisième étage, « l'occlumencie à pour but de fermer son esprit aux intrusions et aux influences extérieures. »

- « Ca devrait me permettre de ne plus avoir de vision de Voldemort, c'est bien ça ? »

- « En tout cas c'est ce qu'on espère. » Répondit sincèrement Severus. « Mais je ne te cache pas que nous n'avons aucune certitude que cela fonctionne. De par ta cicatrice, tu as un lien très particulier avec le seigneur des ténèbres. »

- « Un peu comme si on était connecté ? »

Severus acquiesça.

- « C'est ce qui expliquerait que tu ais assisté à sa renaissance, en effet. Comme tu t'en es sans aucun doute déjà aperçu, le temps et l'espace ont d'habitude une très grande importance en magie. Le plus souvent, un contact visuel est même essentiel. »

Severus marqua une courte pause, cherchant comment expliquer les choses le plus clairement possible, et poursuivit.

- « Malheureusement, les règles habituelles ne semblent pas s'appliquer à toi. Le maléfice qui a faillit te tuer bébé a apparemment établit ce que tu as appelé une connexion entre l'esprit de Voldemort et le tient. Ce qui fait que lorsque ton esprit est le plus détendu et le plus vulnérable – quand tu dors par exemple – tu peux partager ses pensées et ses émotions, et même, comme tu en as fait l'expérience, 'voir' ce qu'il fait. »

- « ….Ca pourrait être utile, non ? » interrogea Gaby avec hésitation. « Pour l'ordre, je veux dire. Pas que cela me plaise beaucoup mais… »

- « C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! » affirma Severus d'un ton catégorique. « Si Voldemort s'en apercevait, il pourrait trop facilement inverser le processus et avoir lui aussi accès à tes pensées et à tes émotions. »

- « Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il pourrait essayer de me faire faire des choses ? »

- « Il pourrait, oui. » confirma Severus « Et il le ferait d'autant plus facilement qu'il est un excellent legilimens. »

- « Un legilimens ? »

- « Ca signifie qu'il est capable d'extraire des sentiments ou des souvenirs de l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre. Grâce à cela, il sait toujours quand on lui ment. »

Gaby fronça les sourcils.

- « Mais… s'il sait toujours…. Comment as-tu fait pour l'espionner ? »

- « Grâce à l'occlumencie. Pratiquée à haut niveau, cela permet d'interdire tout accès aux sentiments ou aux souvenirs qui contredisent tes mensonges. Ce qui me permettait de faire de fausses affirmations en sa présence sans qu'il ne parvienne à les détecter. L'occlumencie est une branche obscure de la magie mais comme tu peux t'en rendre compte, c'est très utile. Sans elle, je ne serais probablement plus là aujourd'hui. »

- « … »

- « On va essayer, d'accord ? » poursuivit Severus en sortant sa baguette d'une des poches intérieures de sa robe. « Mais avant de vraiment commencer, j'aimerai tester ton esprit. »

- « Comment ça ? » demanda Gaby, curieux.

- « Je veux voir si tu as quelques prédispositions naturelles. Si ton esprit, même sans avoir subit aucun entraînement, essaye de résister par lui même si tu préfères. Si c'est le cas, l'apprentissage de l'occlumencie devrait être un peu moins difficile. »

- « …d'accord… »

- « Bien. Ca ne prendra que quelques secondes. Je vais simplement effleurer ton esprit, d'accord ? »

Severus se leva et vint se placer juste devant son fils, lequel était toujours assis dans son fauteuil.

- « Reste bien calme… regarde-moi simplement dans les yeux. »

Gaby fit ce que son père lui avait demandé, restant parfaitement immobile. Au bout de deux minutes, alors qu'il avait l'impression que son père était simplement là à le regarder fixement, il sentit comme une présence dans sa tête… mais à peine l'avait-il remarquée qua celle-ci se retira.

- « Alors ? » demanda anxieusement Gaby, voyant que Severus avait terminé.

- « C'est très faible mais ton esprit a crée une sorte de voile brumeux pour se protéger dès qu'il m'a sentit approcher. Il va te falloir beaucoup de travail et d'application mais je suis certain que tu seras capable de bloquer l'accès à ton esprit… reste à savoir si cela suffira pour garder le seigneur des ténèbres à distance. »

- « … »

- « Aller ! On a assez parlé ! … Lève-toi Gaby ! Et sort ta baguette. »

Avec une légère appréhension, Gaby vint se placer au milieu de la pièce avec son père. Severus lança plusieurs sortilèges d'amortissage tout autour d'eux puis expliqua.

- « Pour l'instant, je veux que tu utilises ta baguette pour essayer de me désarmer ou pour te protéger de la manière qui te convient, d'accord ? Quand tu auras suffisamment progressé, je te demanderai de me repousser simplement avec ton esprit, mais on n'en est pas encore là. Je vais essayer d'entrer de force dans ton esprit et nous verrons si tu parviens à résister. Tu es prêt ? »

Gaby acquiesça et Severus 'attaqua' aussitôt.

- « Legilimens ! »

Gaby vit immédiatement le décor se mettre à flotter autour de lui puis disparaître, laissant place à un flot d'images. Elles se succédaient dans son esprit comme un film si réaliste qu'il occultait tout le reste.

… il avait cinq ans… il regardait Dudley pédaler sur son nouveau vélo et son cœur débordait d'envie…

… il avait neuf ans… Molaire, le bouledogue de la tante Marge le poursuivait dans le jardin après lui avoir méchamment mordu la main, sous les rires de sa famille…

…il avait quatre ans… il regardait Dudley déballer ses cadeaux de noël sous les encouragements de sa tante et de son oncle…

…il avait sept ans… il espérait que sa tante l'autoriserait à goûter un peu de mousse au chocolat si son cousin en laissait…

…il avait dix ans… son oncle le giflait parce qu'il avait laissé brûler le bacon du petit déjeuner…

…il faisait nuit… son oncle entrait dans sa chambre, complètement ivre…

NON ! Il ne voulait pas voir ça ! Plus jamais !

Soudain, la salle d'entraînement réapparut et Gaby se rendit compte qu'il était tombé par terre.

- « Ca va mon cœur ? » lui demanda son père, passablement inquiet, en l'aidant à se relever.

- « Oui… je…oui, ça va. … Tu as tout vu ? Tout ce que j'avais dans la tête ? »

- « Par éclairs. » précisa Severus. « A qui appartenait cette saleté de chien ? »

- « A la tante Marge, la sœur de Vernon. »

- « Encore une qui va avoir des comptes à rendre… » Marmonna Severus pour lui-même.

- « Ca fait bizarre de sentir quelqu'un lire toutes tes pensées. »

- « Je n'ai pas vraiment 'lu' tes pensées mon cœur. » rectifia Severus, mettant pour le moment le cas de Marge de coté. « Les pensées ne sont pas un livre qu'on ouvre et qu'on peut feuilleter tout à loisir. Elles ne sont pas gravées à l'intérieur du crâne à la disposition du premier intrus qui passerait par là. L'esprit est une chose complexe qui comporte plusieurs couches successives. A toi d'empêcher quiconque d'y accéder. … Bon, pour une première tentative, ce n'était pas trop mal. Tu as fini par me repousser, même si ça t'a pris beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Seulement, tu ne dois pas me laisser accéder à des souvenirs qui te font peur Gaby. Si je te voulais de mal, tu me donnerais des armes contre toi. Si tu n'arrives pas à me repousser où à me bloquer, impose-moi ce que tu veux bien me montrer, d'accord ? Ne me laisse pas accéder à tes peurs ! »

Gaby acquiesça, peu sûr de lui.

- « On va essayer encore une fois, d'accord ? Essaye d'être le plus concentré possible… ferme tes yeux… vide ton esprit… »

- « Comme quand je veux voir ma magie ? »

- « Exactement. »

- « … »

Severus laissa à Gaby quelques instants et poursuivit.

- « Débarrasse-toi de toute émotion… détends-toi… »

- « … »

- « Concentre-toi à présent… »

- « … »

- « Prêt ?… Je compte jusqu'à trois… un…deux…trois…legilimens ! »

Comme la première fois, le décor se mit à flotter. Il voyait vaguement son père devant lui… tout devenait de plus en plus flou et d'un coup, tout disparut, laissant à nouveau place aux images…

… c'était l'été dernier… il volait avec son père…

… il était à Poudlard… il discutait avec Hermione…

… il faisait sombre et humide… il y avait des tombes tout autour de lui …

NON !

… il courrait avec un chat, un serpent et un phénix…

Et tout s'arrêta.

Gaby était de nouveau tombé à genoux, le visage dans les mains. Son cerveau lui faisait tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression que quelqu'un essayait de l'arracher de son crâne.

Severus le rejoignit rapidement et le prit dans ses bras.

- « On va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui mon cœur. Ca suffit. »

Sachant très bien ce que son fils devait ressentir, il bougea légèrement la main qui maintenait la tête de celui-ci contre sa poitrine, et, du pouce, commença à lui masser doucement la tempe.

- « J'ai senti plus de résistance cette fois-ci. C'était beaucoup mieux. » Le félicita t-il en le gardant étroitement serré contre lui.

- « … Merci… »

- « Tu as même réussi à changer de souvenir quand tu as revu le cimetière. »

- « … »

- « A ce propos… c'était quoi ce souvenir où tu nous a fait basculer ? »

- « … sais pas… » Murmura Gaby faiblement. « ... me rappelle plus… »

Severus le garda encore de longues minutes contre lui puis fini par lui demander comment ça allait.

- « …Je… ça va…je crois… » Balbutia Gaby qui avait senti son mal de tête refluer peu à peu.

- « Tu es sûr ? » insista Severus en sentant qu'il tremblait légèrement.

- « Oui… je suis simplement un peu… je n'aime pas beaucoup l'occlumencie… »

Severus le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, comme pour l'encourager, puis l'aida à se relever.

- « Tu t'es très bien débrouillé Gaby. Je suis fier de toi. »

- « Merci papa. »

- « On ne recommencera pas avant trois ou quatre jours je pense. » L'informa Severus. « Je préfère que tu ne forces pas trop. A la place, on pourra faire quelques duels, ou si tu préfères, tu pourras continuer à travailler ton animagus. »

- « D'accord. »

- « Par contre, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je veux que chaque soir, avant de t'endormir, tu essayes de chasser toute émotion de ton esprit, que tu évacues tout ce que tu as en tête pour être le plus paisible possible. D'accord ? »

- « Entendu. » répondit Gaby avec une légère grimace de douleur.

- « Aller, viens mon cœur. » fit Severus en le prenant par les épaules. « Je vais te donner quelque chose contre les maux de tête et tu vas aller t'allonger un peu avant le diner. Ca te ferra du bien. »

----------------------------------

Lorsqu'il descendit pour le repas ce soir là, Gaby se sentait toujours légèrement fiévreux, bien que son mal de tête ait complètement disparu, et il était toujours plus pâle que d'habitude. Il s'installa donc silencieusement à table à côté de son père et attendit que le diner se termine.

N'ayant absolument pas faim, il passa tout le repas à chipoter dans son assiette, la tête appuyée sur sa main, ne participant à aucune conversation et répondant à peine ou par monosyllabe lorsque quelqu'un lui parlait, sous l'œil inquiet de Severus et celui non moins soucieux de Molly Weasley.

- « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas mon chéri ? » finit par demander cette dernière en le voyant pour la centième fois piquer sans conviction un morceau de pomme de terre avec sa fourchette sans pour autant le porter à sa bouche. « Tu n'aimes pas la salade de pommes de terre, Tu veux autre chose ? »

- « Non… enfin… si, c'est très bon Mme Weasley. Je n'ai simplement pas très faim. C'est tout. »

- « Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? » insista t-elle e tendant le bras par-dessus la table pour lui poser la main sur le front. « Tu es un peu chaud. » fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Je vous assure que ça va Mme Weasley. Je suis juste fatigué. Ce n'est rien. »

- « Vous ne devriez pas le faire travailler autant Severus ! » dit la femme d'un ton plein de reproches en se tournant vers le professeur de potion.

- « Molly ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! »

- « Je vous avais bien dit que passer toutes vos après-midi à l'entrainer c'était beaucoup trop ! » poursuivit-elle comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. « Enfin regardez-le Severus ! Ce petit est mort de fatigue ! »

- « Ce n'est rien. » essaya Gaby. « Je suis juste un peu… »

- « Vous le traitez comme un adulte mais ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui… »

- « Je sais très bien que Gabriel est un enfant Molly. » Répliqua Severus, agacé.

- « Alors laissez-le donc s'amuser et profiter de ses vacances ! Ce n'est pas bon pour lui de toujours… »

- « Gabriel est MON fils Molly ! Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire comment je dois l'élever ! »

- « Peut-être pas mais vous devriez le… »

- « La discussion est close ! » claqua froidement Severus.

- « Mais… »

- « Severus à raison Molly. » soutint Remus. « L'éducation de Gabriel ne te regarde pas. »

- « Ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois accepter de le voir dépérir sous mes yeux ! »

- « Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un petit peu Molly ? » Fit à son tour Sirius. « Gabriel est juste un peu fatigué ! Il n'est pas mourant ! »

- « je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais il n'empêche qu'il n'a que treize ans ! Ce que certains (elle lança un regard appuyé vers Severus) semblent oublier. IL (nouveau regard vers Severus) ne devrait pas lui en demander autant ! S'il aimait vraiment son fils il… »

- « JE VOUS interdiS de dire ca ! » Gronda Severus d'une voix dangereuse en se levant d'un bond, les poings serrés. « Je vous interdis de mettre en doute l'amour que j'ai pour mon fils ! »

- « Severus s'il te plait rassieds-toi. » intervint Remus d'une voix ferme.

A contre cœur, le Serpentard reprit place sur sa chaise tout en continuant à fusiller Molly du regard.

- « Severus s'occupe très bien de Gabriel, Molly. » Fit sèchement Remus en s'adressant à la mère de famille. « Il n'a pas besoin que tu lui dises comment s'y prendre !... Et pour ta gouverne » continua t-il avant que celle-ci ne puisse répliquer, « sache que si Severus n'était pas intervenu, Gabriel aurait actuellement deux fois plus de travail ! Travail que Gaby avait lui même décidé d'effectuer ! »

- « C'est vrai Mme Weasley » confirma Gaby. « Papa m'a même interdit de commencer le programme de sixième année parce qu'il trouvait que j'avais déjà trop de choses à faire. »

- « Laisse donc Severus et Gabriel tranquilles, Molly. » Soupira Arthur, voyant bien que sa femme n'était pas totalement convaincue par les arguments du garçon et de Remus. « De ce que j'ai pu voir, Severus a l'air de prendre bien soin de son fils. Et Gabriel est loin d'avoir l'air malheureux ! Je suis certain que Severus n'a pas forcé son fils à quoi que ce soit. »

- « Mais enfin Arthur… »

- « Un peu de fatigue n'a jamais fait de mal à personne maman. » intervint à son tour Bill, en ayant assez d'entendre sa mère protester.

- « Très bien. » abdiqua finalement Molly, vaincue. « Puisqu'on ne veut pas m'écouter… Mais personne ne m'enlèvera de la tête que cet enfant travaille trop ! »

----------------------------------------

Le mois d'août s'écoulait tranquillement, toujours sans aucune nouvelles de Voldemort, ce qui, d'après Dumbledore, n'avait rien d'étonnant. Le ministère ayant décidé de nier son retour, Voldemort avait en effet tout intérêt à rester dans l'ombre et attendre le moment opportun pour agir. Restait à savoir comment et quand celui-ci frapperait. En l'absence d'espion dans le camp adverse, l'ordre ne pouvait que faire des suppositions mais il était plus que probable que pour le moment, Voldemort soit occupé à rassembler de nouveaux mangemorts et peut-être aussi, à élaborer un plan pour libérer ceux qui étaient emprisonnés à Azkaban et qui faisaient parti de ses plus fidèles serviteurs.

Au Square Grimmaurd, après quelques disputes entre Molly et Severus – dont l'objet était toujours la fatigue apparente de Gaby – le calme avait fini par revenir (Après l'intervention de Dumbledore qui avait assuré à la mère de famille que, oui, il était au courant pour les entrainements de Gabriel et qu'il les approuvait, et que, non, Severus ne faisait pas prendre de risques à Gabriel et qu'au contraire, il faisait ça pour le protéger.).

Cette pseudo-tranquillité fut cependant brutalement rompue à l'aube du 20 août par une explosion sonore qui réveilla toute la maison.

- « CE N'EST PAS UNE CACHETTE POUR OBJETS VOLES ICI ! VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT IRRESPONSABLE ! VOUS CROYEZ QUE NOUS N'AVONS PAS SUFFISAMMENT DE SOUCIS COMME CA AVEC VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI SANS QU'IL SOIT ENCORE BESOIN DE VOUS VOIR ARRIVER AVEC UN CHARGEMENT DE CHAUDRONS VOLES ? »

…

- « JE N'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE QUE SE SOIT L'AFFAIRE DU SIECLE ! DEBARRASSEZ-MOI TOUT CA SUR LE CHAMP ! »

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe Molly ? » questionna Severus en descendant les escaliers, le reste de la maisonnée sur les talons.

- « J'adore entendre maman hurler comme ça sur quelqu'un d'autre. » chuchota Fred à l'intention de Sirius et Remus qui étaient juste devant lui. « Ca change agréablement. »

- « Il se passe que Fletcher se croit dans un repère de voleur ! Voilà ce qui se passe ! » Fulmina la matriarche à l'adresse de Severus en fusillant le dénommé Fletcher du regard.

C'était un homme râblé, mal rasé, et vêtu d'un pardessus en lambeaux. Il avait les jambes arquées, une longue tignasse rousse, et les yeux injectés de sang. Il fumait une vieille pipe noire et sale d'où s'échappait une fumée verdâtre qui dégageait une odeur âcre de chaussettes brûlées.

- « ET JE VOUS AI DEJA DIT DE NE PAS FUMER CETTE CHOSE ICI ! » tonna encore Molly.

- « S'cusez, Molly. » baragouina l'homme en rangeant sa pipe dans sa poche. « L'habitude. »

- « Et si nous en revenions à ces chaudrons ? » fit Severus en désignant la dizaine de chaudrons entassés dans le hall. « J'espère que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de les laisser ici ? »

- « Non ! Bien sur qu'non....juste l'affaire d'quelq 'jours. L'temps d'régler les derniers détails 'vec mon acheteur. »

- « Il n'est pas question que… » Rugit Molly.

- « Deux heures Fletcher ! Pas une de plus ! Si dans deux heures ils sont encore là, je m'en débarrasse, c'est clair ? »

- « Ouais Snape ! » répondit Fletcher « Merci pour l'service. »

D'un coup de baguette, il empila les chaudrons dans le coin derrière la porte et, voyant que Molly était sur le point d'exploser à nouveau, il s'éclipsa sans un mot de plus.

- « Venez ! » lança Molly une fois qu'il fut parti « Puisque tout le monde est levé, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner ! »

Pendant que les plus jeunes mettaient la table, Molly s'occupait à préparer le repas avec de grands gestes désordonnés, jetant les saucisses dans les poêles tout en continuant à pester contre Fletcher. De temps en temps, elle marmonnait quelque chose comme « Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore l'accepte ici ! » ou « Si jamais je le vois encore amener des objets volés ici... »

Elle agita machinalement sa baguette magique en direction de la cheminée pour remuer le chaudron de porridge qui terminait de cuire puis d'un autre geste, cassa une quinzaine d'œufs qui allèrent rejoindre les saucisses.

- « Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait eu le culot de faire ça ! » continua t-elle en coupant une grosse miche de pain pour les toasts. « Oser ramener ça ici ! » marmonna t-elle encore en remplissant chaque assiette de saucisses, d'œufs et de porridge. « Est-ce que quelqu'un veut des harengs ? » Demanda t-elle bien que les assiettes débordaient déjà de nourriture.

- « Allons Molly, calme-toi. » Lui suggéra Remus alors qu'elle continuait à marmonner. « Ca ne sert à rien de..."

BOUM ! BAM ! BLANG !

Il y eut un vacarme épouvantable puis quelques instants plus tard, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années fit son apparition.

Elle avait un visage pâle en forme de cœur, des yeux sombres et brillants, et des cheveux courts d'une intense couleur violette qui se dressaient en mèches pointues.

- « Bonjour tout le monde ! Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? »

- « Mais pas du tout voyons ! » l'interrompit aussitôt Molly. « Installe-toi ! Tu mangeras bien quelque chose ? »

- « Avec plaisir Molly, merci. » accepta la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la seule place vide qui restait, à gauche de Severus. « Je meure de faim ! »

Molly lui servit une généreuse portion de porridge, d'œufs et de saucisses et lui tendit son assiette par-dessus la table.

- « Merci beauc… »

SPLATCH !

- « Oh pardon professeur !... Oh Merlin !... Oh non !... Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne voulais pas je… » Balbutia t-elle, confuse, en observant le contenu de son assiette qu'elle venait de renverser sur les genoux de l'homme à ses côtés. « Laissez-moi faire, je vais… »

- « Surtout pas ! » la stoppa vivement Severus en la voyant lever sa baguette dans sa direction. « Je préfère le faire moi-même, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients ! »

- « C'est sûr que ça vaudra mieux pour votre vertu ! » pouffa Charlie qui était assis juste en face.

- « Comment ça ? » demanda aussitôt Sirius, curieux, alors que Severus, qui terminait de nettoyer ses vêtements, se renfrognait légèrement.

- « Eh bien… Nymphadora a… »

- « Charlie ! » protesta celle-ci. « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Le rouquin roula des yeux, apparemment habitué à cette requête, et poursuivit son récit.

- « Je disais donc que Tonks (il insista bien sur le nom) ici-présente, et moi étions dans la même année à Poudlard et qu'on avait cours commun de potion. Tonks était tellement stressée à l'idée qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle réussisse dans cette matière pour pouvoir devenir auror que pendant le premier cours de sixième année, elle a… »

- « Vous êtes auror ? » demanda Gaby, impressionné.

- « Ouais ! » répondit Tonks avec une certaine fierté. « Je viens tout juste d'être diplômée !... même si j'ai faillit rater l'épreuve de filature et tapinois… »

- « On se demande pourquoi ! » ironisa Severus.

- « Vous allez laisser finir Charlie, oui ! » s'impatienta Sirius. « Je veux entendre la suite moi ! »

- « Merci Sirius !... Donc, je disais qu'elle était tellement stressée à l'idée d'échouer, qu'au moment où le professeur s'est approché d'elle pour vérifier son travail, elle lui a malencontreusement renversé son chaudron dessus ! Et…et le clou du spectacle, si on peut dire » continua Charlie en rigolant « c'est qu'en voulant nettoyer sa robe pour s'excuser... »

- « Elle l'a faite flamber ! » grogna Severus « réduite en cendres !... »

- « Tout comme le reste de ses vêtements d'ailleurs ! » conclut Charlie

- « Tu t'es retrouvé à poil ? » demanda Remus en se retenant tant bien que mal de rire tandis que Sirius, lui, était écroulé sur la table, riant à gorge déployée.

- « En caleçon » rectifia Severus « J'ai réussi à arrêter l'incendie à temps !... Et à … hum… à préserver l'essentiel… »

- « J'avais pas fait exprès... » marmonna Tonks « Et je me suis excusée ! »

- « Comment ça se fait qu'on en ait jamais entendu parler ? » demanda Gaby légèrement surpris. « Connaissant la réputation de papa, j'aurai pensé que cette histoire aurait fait le tour de l'école en moins de deux ! »

- « Eh bien... le professeur Snape avait proféré de telles menaces à l'encontre de notre classe si jamais l'affaire s'ébruitait que personne n'a jamais rien osé dire. »

- « Quel genre de menaces ? » demanda encore Remus.

- « Que je me rappelle…cinquante points en moins par personne…trois mois de retenue avec Rusard et l'ensemble des cachots à nettoyer à la brosse à dents... et... ah oui !... des notes ne dépassant pas le piètre aux cinq prochains devoirs ! »

- « Eh bien ! Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte ! » Pouffa Sirius, se remettant difficilement de son fou rire.

Severus renifla d'un air méprisant, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, mais ne répondit pas.

- « N'empêche... si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, j'aurais jamais cru que vous soyez aussi bien foutu... » Fit pensivement Tonks avant de se plaquer les mains sur la bouche, se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute.

- « Surtout que trempé comme il était, son caleçon ne cachait plus grand chose... n'est-ce pas Tonks ? » rigola Charlie

Et alors que Gaby s'étouffait dans son jus de citrouille, tous se tournèrent vers Severus et purent le voir prendre une magnifique teinte rouge vif, signe de son embarras.

Tonks quant à elle fut tellement gênée d'avoir laissé échapper cette remarque que ses cheveux virèrent au rouge vif.

- « Waouh ! » S'écria aussitôt Ron, en oubliant pourquoi il riait « Vous êtes métamorphomage ! »

Tonks acquiesça et pour le prouver – et accessoirement détourner l'attention vers autre chose que le physique de son ancien professeur de potion – changea ses cheveux en une longue crinière noire semblable à celle de Gaby.

- « Waouh ! Vous ressemblez à Sirius comme ça ! Et... » Gaby fronça les sourcils. « Comment ça se fait que vous lui ressembliez autant ? »

- « Parce que c'est ma cousine. » répondit Sirius à la place de la jeune femme. « Tonks est la fille d'Andromeda…je t'ai parlé d'elle je crois »

Gaby acquiesça.

- « Oui. Quand on regardait ton arbre généalogique. Je me rappelle. »

- « Ça doit être super de pouvoir se transformer comme ça... » Soupira Fred

- « Ouais…imagine tout ce qu'on pourrait faire sans que... »

- « Comme si vous ne faisiez pas déjà assez de bêtises comme ça » grogna leur mère.

- « N'empêche que ça doit être génial. Ca ne peut vraiment pas s'apprendre ? »

Tonks secoua la tête.

- « Non. On né métamorphomage, on ne le devient pas. Mais c'est vrai que c'est pratique parfois. Ca m'a notamment permis d'avoir les meilleurs notes dans les classes de dissimulation et déguisement pendant ma formation d'auror…et sans jamais rien avoir besoin d'étudier ! »

- « Vous pouvez le faire encore une fois ? » demanda Ginny qui prenait apparemment un grand plaisir à voir la jeune femme se transformer.

- « Oh oui ! Allez !...Soyez sympa ! » Enchérirent Gaby et Neville tandis que Ron et les jumeaux hochaient vigoureusement la tête pour les soutenir.

Amusée, Tonks ne se fit pas prier et durant le reste du repas, s'appliqua à changer la couleur de ses cheveux et la forme de son nez le plus fréquemment possible, se pliant de bonne grâce aux demandes des adolescents.

Alors que le petit déjeuner touchait à sa fin, Arthur Weasley fit son entrée dans la cuisine, l'air épuise. Il s'affala sur une chaise et enleva quelques instants ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

- « Quelle nuit ! » marmonna t-il en attrapant avec reconnaissance la tasse de thé que sa femme lui tendait « Neuf interventions ! Neuf ! »

Il avala une longue gorgée de thé et poussa un profond soupir.

- « Quelque chose d'intéressant ? » demanda Fred avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

- « Pas vraiment. Des clés rétrécissantes …une bouilloire mordeuse…et encore un cas de toilettes publiques régurgitantes. C'est déjà la troisième fois cette semaine. »

- « Qui est-ce qui peut s'amuser à faire ça ? »

- « Sans doute des farceurs anti-moldu. » répondit Tonks à la place d'Arthur.

- « Oh bonjour. Désole, je ne vous avais pas remarquée. » S'excusa celui-ci, n'ayant pas fait attention à La jeune femme attablée avec les résidants habituels du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

- « Y'a pas de mal Arthur. » fit Tonks avant d'étouffer un bâillement. « Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre me coucher ! »

- « Tu peux rester ici si tu veux » lui proposa Sirius.

- « C'est vrai ? Eh bien ce n'est pas de refus. J'étais venue prendre les nouvelles consignes mais je pense que ça peut attendre quelques heures ? »

- « Va dormir » confirma Sirius « On verra ça cet après-midi. Tu peux prendre la chambre que tu veux au quatrième étage, elles sont toutes libres... à moins que tu préférer celle de Severus ? » Ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de se récolter une tape derrière la tête de la part de la jeune femme et une œillade assassine de la part dudit Severus.

- « Toi aussi tu devrais aller te reposer Arthur » lui suggéra Molly une fois que Tonks fut sortie. « Tu as l'air épuisé ! »

- « Dans une minute Molly, ne t'en fait pas. Mais avant, j'ai une petite surprise... »

* * *

A suivre...


	47. la coupe du monde de quidditch

Rapidement, pour répondre aux questions que plusieurs d'entre vous se posent:

- Gaby a de fortes chances de rester célibataire (et ne finira de toute façon pas avec Ginny)

- OUI, le tournoi des trois sorciers aura bien lieu.

- … Quant à la réaction de Gaby si son père se met en couple avec Tonks… hum… je ne vais quand même pas tout vous dire… simplement que Gaby a muri !

- Et enfin, pour rassurer mimi72, non, Gaby ne sera plus violé…. D'ailleurs dans cette fic, je n'imagine pas Voldemort avoir une vie sexuelle.

Je suis ravie que vous ayez aimé l'histoire de Severus en caleçon. Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire !... je me suis d'ailleurs aussi beaucoup amusée avec certains passages du chapitre qui suit !

Merci à tous pour les reviews.

Je vous laisse à présent découvrir la surprise d'Arthur… (Même si beaucoup avaient déjà deviné.)

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

**Chapitre 47 : la coupe du monde de quidditch**

- « Aller papa ! S'il te plait ! »

- « Je regrette mais c'est non Gaby ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! »

- « Mais je s'rai pas tout seul ! M Weasley sera avec moi !... Et Bill… et Charlie aussi ! »

- « Non ! »

- « Mais... Ils font parti de l'ordre ! Tu peux leur faire confiance ! »

- « La question n'est pas là Gaby… » Soupira Severus, fatigué d'entendre son fils insister encore et encore pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

- « Alors pourquoi tu... »

- « Parce qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire grand chose face à quinze ou vingt adversaires ! Voilà pourquoi ! »

- « Mais il n'y aura pas qu'eux ! Il y aura plein d'autres sorciers !... et des aurors... et les gens du ministère... et... »

- « Non ! »

- « Papaaaa… c'est une occasion unique ! L'évènement sportif de l'année ! »

- « Oui. Et c'est aussi une occasion unique pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

- « Grand-père a dit qu'il n'attaquerait pas » protesta Gaby en croisant les bras.

Puis, avec une moue boudeuse, Il ajouta :

- « Je suis sûr que grand-père serait d'accord, lui ! »

- « D'accord pour quoi ? » intervint Dumbledore en rejoignant Severus et Gaby dans le Salon.

- « Pour me laisser aller à la finale de la coupe du monde de quidditch ! » répondit Gaby après l'avoir embrassé. « M Weasley a réussi à avoir des places grâce à un ami du ministère et il a dit que si papa était d'accord, je pouvais y aller avec eux ! »

- « Et je ne le suis absolument pas ! » Spécifia Severus « C'est bien trop risqué ! »

- « Grand-père... » Gémit Gaby en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

- « Je suis navré mais ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision Gabriel. »

- « Mais toi, tu ne laisserais y aller, n'est ce pas ? »

- « Eh bien… c'est vrai que je n'imagine pas Voldemort attaquer si tôt puisque le ministère à la bonté d'ignorer son retour mais… »

- « Tu vois ! » s'exclama Gaby en se tournant vers son père. « Il n'y a pas de danger ! Même grand-père le dit ! »

- « Je n'ai pas dit ça Gabriel. » rectifia Albus. « J'ai simplement dit que Voldemort n'attaquerait sans doute pas. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne cours aucun danger à y aller. … Après tout, tout le monde sait que tu es le fils de Severus. Et dans les circonstances actuelles… »

- « Mais…mais… et si je me déguisais ? Personne ne me reconnaitrait ! Je pourrais… je sais pas moi… changer de couleur de cheveux… mettre des lunettes… m'habiller en fille… me… » S'enflamma Gaby.

- « Stop Gaby ! Stop ! » Le calma immédiatement Severus. « Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ? »

-------------------------------

Le matin du match à six heures précises, tout le monde était rassemblé dans la cuisine. Mme Weasley, encore en robe de chambre, remuait le contenu d'une grande marmite posée sur la cuisinière pendant que M Weasley, assis à la table, examinait une liasse de billets moldu. Il portait un chandail de golf et un très vieux jeans un peu trop grand pour lui et retenu par une ceinture de cuir qui le faisait paraître étrange aux yeux de Gaby, habitué à le voir en robe de sorcier.

- « Tu devrais les mettre dans ta poche Arthur. » suggéra Molly en apportant sur la table une grosse marmite de porridge qu'elle commença à servir. « Comme ça tu seras sûr de ne pas les oublier. »

Elle ajouta quelques grandes cuillères de mélasse dans chaque assiette.

- « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut se lever Siiiiiii tôt ? » demanda Ron dans un très long bâillement qu'il lui fut un possible de retenir.

- « Parce qu'il nous faudra du temps pour nous installer et que comme ça, vous pourrez profiter de l'après-midi pour vous amuser et faire quelques achats. »

- « Comment est ce que le ministère s'y est pris pour cacher un événement pareil aux moldus ? »

- « Ca a été difficile. Nous avons du faire face à de gros problèmes d'organisation » soupira M Weasley. « Il y a environ cent mille sorciers qui viennent assister à la coupe du monde et, bien entendu, nous ne disposons pas de terrain magique pour accueillir autant de monde. Il a donc fallut trouver une lande assez grande, déserte, et suffisamment éloignée des villages moldus et ensuite prendre toutes les précautions possibles. Le ministère y a travaillé pendant des mois. Après, il a fallut construire le stade, prévoir une zone pour le transplanage et une autre pour les portoloins, et trouver où loger tout le monde... et bien sur, il a fallut canaliser l'arrivée des spectateurs pour rester le plus discret possible. »

----------

- « On va devoir faire deux voyages » expliqua Arthur au moment du départ. « Gabriel ? Neville ?.... Bill et Charlie vont revenir vous chercher, d'accord ? »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et regardèrent la famille Weasley (sauf Molly) transplaner.

En attendant que les deux ainés des enfants Weasley reviennent, Gabriel subissait – pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il était levé – les recommandations de dernière minute de Severus.

- « Surtout, tu restes bien avec M Weasley. »

- « Oui papa. »

- « Tu ne parles à personne que tu ne connais pas. »

- « Oui papa. »

- « A aucun moment tu n'enlèves le portoloin d'urgence de ton cou. »

- « Promis papa. »

- « Tu te rappelles du mot de passe ? »

- « Clair-obscur. »

Severus acquiesça.

- « Tu es sûr d'avoir pris tout ce qu'il te faut ? »

- « Oui papa. »

- « Tu as pris un pull ? »

- « Oui papa.» soupira Gaby. « Tu me l'a déjà demandé trois fois ! »

A ce moment là, deux 'pop' se firent entendre, signalant le retour de Bill et Charlie.

- « Vous êtes prêts ? »

- « Juste une minute. » répondit Severus avant de donner une fiole de potion à son fils.

Gaby but une longue gorgée de potion. Aussitôt, il sentit ses entrailles se tortiller comme s'il avait des serpents vivants dans l'estomac, puis très vite, une sensation de brûlure se répandit tout son corps depuis son ventre jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts et de ses orteils. Enfin, il eut l'horrible impression de fondre comme du métal en fusion et de sentir ses cheveux se rétracter à l'intérieur de son crâne. Puis, tout aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé, la métamorphose prit fin.

- « Ca va mon cœur ? »

- « Oui... » répondit Gaby « Mais rassure-moi, ça ne va pas faire mal comme ça à chaque fois ? »

- « Non. Tant que tu prends bien garde à prendre ta potion à temps, tu ne sentiras rien. » Répondit Severus avant de lancer un sort aux vêtements de Gaby pour qu'ils s'adaptent automatiquement à son changement de physionomie.

- « On peut y aller maintenant ? » fit Bill.

- « J'arrive ! »

- « Amuse-toi bien mon cœur. » fit encore Severus avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front. « Et n'oublies pas : toutes les heures ! »

------------

-

-

-

-

J'avoue que j'ai été très tentée de couper là, juste pour vous laisser réfléchir au nouvel aspect de Gaby… mais je ne vais quand même pas être sadique à chaque chapitre ! ;)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-----------

Ils transplanèrent au milieu d'un bosquet, sur ce qui semblait être une lande déserte plongée dans la brume et rejoignirent rapidement les autres.

- « Waouh ! Tu es méconnaissable comme ça Gaby ! » Rigola Ron lorsqu'il vit enfin son ami arriver.

- « Ouais, j'm'en doute. » répondit Gaby d'une voix beaucoup plus aigue que son timbre habituel.

Il était en effet devenu le sosie d'un jeune garçon moldu aux cheveux roux qui habitait près du square Grimmaurd. Malheureusement pour lui, le moldu en question était haut comme trois pommes et suçait encore son pouce.

Severus, s'était chargé de lui voler quelques cheveux grâce à un sortilège d'attraction afin de les ajouter à l'un des flacons de polynectar de son stock. Polynectar qui se trouvait actuellement dissimulé dans un biberon que Gaby portait attaché autour du cou. De cette façon, Gaby pouvait se faire passer pour un membre de la famille Weasley, plus précisément, le fils d'un cousin éloigné actuellement en vacances chez eux.

- « Le camping doit être à environ cinq cent mètres d'ici. » fit Arthur en leur faisant signe de le suivre. « Tenez ! Ca doit être par là-bas ! » Ajouta t-il en voyant un peu plus loin petit groupe de sorcier se diriger vers le nord.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, une maisonnette de pierre apparut à côté d'un portail. Au-delà, on pouvait apercevoir les formes fantomatiques de centaines et de centaines de tentes alignées sur la pente douce d'un pré que limitaient les arbres sombres d'un petit bois.

Ils s'approchèrent de la maisonnette.

Un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardant les tentes. Gaby sut au premier coup d'œil qu'il devait être le seul moldu des environs.

Lorsque l'homme les entendit arriver, il se tourna vers eux.

- « Bonjour. » dit M Weasley « Vous êtes M Roberts ? »

- « C'est bien moi » répondit l'autre « Et vous ? Qui êtes vous ? »

- « Arthur Weasley. J'ai loué une tente. »

- « Waas… Warley… Walser..." marmonna M Roberts en consultant une liste affichée au mur. « Ah Voilà ! Weasley … vous avez un emplacement près du petit bois là-bas ! C'est pour une nuit, c'est cela ? »

M Weasley acquiesça.

- « Il faudra payer d'avance dans ce cas. »

- « Ah…euh…oui, bien sûr. » répondit M Weasley.

Il lâcha la main de Gaby (il l'avait gardé près de lui par sécurité) et sortit l'argent moldu de sa poche.

- « Celui-là ça fait combien… » Marmonna t-il pour lui-même « Ah oui ! Dix livres ! Et celui-là alors… »

- « Vous êtes étrangers ? » demanda M. Roberts lorsque M Weasley finit par lui tendre la somme en billets.

- « Etrangers ? » répéta M Weasley, déconcerté.

- « Vous n'êtes pas le premier à avoir des problèmes avec l'argent. Il y a dix minutes, deux types ont essayé de me payer avec des grosses pièces en or. »

- « Vraiment ? » fit M Weasley, mal à l'aise.

- « Ouais... en tout cas, je n'avais jamais vu autant de monde… »

- « Ah bon ?...C'est... c'est pourtant un coin charmant ici... »

- « Pour ça oui ! Mais y a pas grand chose à faire ou à visiter par ici. »

M Roberts se frotta le menton et poursuivit :

- « On dirait une espèce de grand rassemblement…il y a beaucoup de gens étrangers et... »

A ce moment là, un sorcier vêtu d'un pantalon de golf surgit de nulle part, faisant sursauter Gaby qui, instable sur ses petites jambes, fut rattrapé de justesse par Bill qui lui évita une chute.

- « Oubliette ! » cria l'homme en pointant sa baguette sur le gérant du camping.

Aussitôt le regard ce dernier se fit lointain et une expression d'indifférence rêveuse apparut sur son visage.

- « Voilà le plan du camping. Passez un bon séjour ! »

- « Merci beaucoup. »

Le sorcier en pantalon de golf les accompagna vers l'entrée du camping. Il avait l'air épuisé. Dès qu'il fut certain de ne pas pouvoir être entendu par M Roberts, il expliqua :

- « On a beaucoup de soucis avec lui. Il lui faut un sortilège d'amnésie dix fois par pour le calmer... et Ludo ne nous aide pas. Il se promène partout en parlant de cognards, de vif d'or et de souaffle sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de qui peut l'entendre. Bon… (Il soupira) ... il faut que je te laisse. A plus tard Arthur. »

Et il disparut en transplanant.

- « Bon, eh bien allons-y. Viens ici Gabriel, je vais te porter pour le reste du chemin cela vaudra mieux. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. » Fit M Weasley en avisant la véritable ville de tentes qui s'étendait devant eux.

Gaby rougit, gêné et légèrement réticent à se retrouver dans d'autres bras que ceux de son père, mais accepta, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix. Il s'approcha donc d'Arthur et tendit les bras pour se faire prendre.

- « Qui est ce Ludo ? » demanda Gaby de sa petite voix enfantine depuis les bras d'Arthur Weasley.

- « C'est le directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques. Ludo Verpey.» répondit Percy. « Beaucoup pensent qu'il n'a pas mieux que lui pour ce poste, même s'il a toujours été un peu négligeant en matière de sécurité. Mais comme il a été un joueur très populaire dans sa jeunesse le ministre a tendance à lui passer certains écarts. »

Les explications de Percy terminées ils montèrent la pente douce du pré, avançant tranquillement tout en regardant autour d'eux avec curiosité alors que les campeurs commençaient à se lever. La plupart des tentes paraissaient ordinaires, leurs propriétaires ayant apparemment fait de leur mieux pour qu'elles ressemblent à celles des moldus, mais certaines appartenaient sans conteste au monde de la magie. En les voyant, on comprenait aisément pourquoi M Roberts se posait autant de questions ! Certaines avaient une cheminée, d'autres un jardin... une d'entre elle avait même trois étages et une tourelle.

Un peu plus loin, sur leur droite, un petit garçon – il ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans – tenait une baguette magique et s'amusait à faire gonfler une limace qui rampait dans l'herbe. Le mollusque avait presque atteint la taille d'un jeune chiot quand la mère s'aperçut de ce qui se passait et se précipita vers l'enfant pour lui prendre la baguette.

- « Kevin ! »fit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur la main pour le réprimander. « Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te le répète ? Tu ne dois pas jouer avec la baguette de papa ! »

D'un geste, elle redonna à l'animal sa taille normale et fit entrer son fils dans la tente.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, deux petites sorcières, à peine plus âgées que le jeune Kevin, s'amusaient avec balais-jouets, se poursuivant quelques centimètres au dessus de l'herbe humide en riant.

Plus loin encore, deux jeunes garçons faisaient une partie de bavboules sous la surveillance de leur père.

Gaby les regarda faire avec une certaine envie.

Qu'est ce qu'il aurait adoré avoir pu faire tout ça à leur âge... Son père aurait-il été aussi attentif que cet homme ? … sans doute, oui. Lui aurait-il donné une fessée pour avoir joué avec sa baguette ? L'aurait-il simplement disputé ?... il ne savait pas trop mais c'était sans aucun doute un souvenir qu'il aurait aimé avoir.

- « Ca va Gaby ? » lui demanda Neville qui marchait près de lui et de son 'porteur'.

- « Oui. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. »

-------------------------------

Alors qu'ils arrivaient près d'un des trois points d'eau du camping, ils assistèrent à une scène tout simplement hilarante. Deux sorciers, dont l'un était très vieux et vêtu d'une longue chemise de nuit à fleurs, se disputaient âprement.

- « Mets ça Archie, je t'en prie ! » insista l'autre sorcier, lequel tenait dans sa main un pantalon à fines rayures. « Tu ne peux pas te promener habillé de cette façon. Le moldu du camping commence déjà à avoir des soupçons ! »

- « J'ai acheté ça dans un magasin moldu ! » se défendit le vieux sorcier d'un air obstiné.

- « Ce sont les femmes moldues qui portent ça Archie. Pas les hommes !... Eux, ils portent ça ! »

- « Je ne mettrais jamais ce truc là ! » s'indigna le vieux Archie. « J'aime bien que mon intimité puisse respirer à son aise. »

Ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à ne pas exploser de rire et même Arthur esquissa un sourire amusé en entendant la réplique du vieil homme.

- « C'est moi qui voit mal tout à coup ou bien tout est devenu vert ? » demanda Ron alors que le groupe continuait sa progression dans le camping.

Ron voyait très bien. Ils étaient arrivés devant un ensemble de tentes recouvertes d'un épais tapis de trèfles qui les faisait ressembler à des monticules surgis de terre.

- « C'est les supporters irlandais » leur dit Charlie « Les gens du service de sécurité ne doivent pas être ravis de voir ça... »

- « Je me demande comment les bulgares ont décoré leur tentes. » fit Ginny.

- « Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir, je pense. » répondit M Weasley en désignant un drapeau bulgare qui flottait dans la brise un peu plus loin dans la direction qu'ils devaient suivre.

Cette fois, la décoration n'avait rien de végétal. Chaque tente était ornée d'un immense poster animé représentant un visage renfrogné avec de gros sourcils noirs.

- « Hé ! C'est Krum ! »

- « Krum ? »

Ron et Gaby levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- « Victor Krum, Neville !... leur attrapeur ! » expliqua le rouquin.

- « Oh !... Et... il est bon ? »

- « S'il est bon ? C'est un géni, oui ! » S'enflamma Ron tout en continuant à marcher, s'éloignant du secteur bulgare. « Le meilleur attrapeur du monde ! »

- « Ah voilà ! C'est là que nous sommes ! » Fit soudain M Weasley en désignant un emplacement vide avec un petit écriteau à son nom. « On n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux ! Le stade est juste de l'autre côté de ce bois ! Impossible d'être plus près ! »

Il se pencha et laissa Gaby glisser hors de ses bras avant de déposer son sac à dos sur le sol.

- « Bien ! » dit-il en se redressant, le regard brillant d'excitation. « Souvenez-vous, pas question d'avoir recours à la magie en terrain moldu. »

- « Mais on a vu plein de... » Essaya Ron.

Ne l'ayant même pas entendu, M Weasley continua :

- « Nous dresserons donc cette tente à la main ! Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile.... les moldus font ça tout le temps. »

Malgré M Weasley qui compliquait les choses en donnant des coups de maillet à tort et à travers avec un enthousiasme débordant et Gaby qui ne pouvait pas vraiment les aider en raison de son 'jeune âge', ils finirent – après trois heures d'effort – par dresser une tente d'aspect miteux qui, à première vue, pouvait héberger deux personnes. Ils reculèrent pour admirer leur œuvre. Personne n'aurait pu deviner que cette tente appartenait à des sorciers, estima Gaby. Mais l'ennui, c'est qu'ils étaient dix. Comment dix personnes pourraient-elles tenir là-dedans ?

- « On sera un peu à l'étroit. » dit M Weasley qui s'était laissé tomber à quatre pattes à l'entrée de la tente. « Mais ça devrait aller. Venez voir ! »

Gaby se glissa sous l'auvent (il n'eut même pas besoin de se baisser) et resta bouche bée. Il venait de pénétrer dans ce qui ressemblait à un appartement de trois pièces un peu vieillot, avec cuisine et salle de bain. Cinq lits superposés étaient disposés dans la chambre.

- « Ce n'est pas très confortable, mais c'est juste pour une nuit. » dit M Weasley en épongeant son front dégarni avec un mouchoir « J'ai emprunté ça à Perkins, au bureau. Il ne fait plus beaucoup de camping, le pauvre, depuis qu'il a un lumbago. »

- « Bon ! » S'exclama Bill « Si on veut pouvoir manger à midi, il serait peut-être temps de s'occuper du feu, non ? »

- « Mais on a un four ! » protesta Ron « Pourquoi ne pas simplement... »

- « Ron, n'oublie pas la sécurité anti-moldus ! Lorsque les vrais moldus vont camper, ils font la cuisine dehors, sur un feu de bois. Je les ai vus ! » Répondit M Weasley, apparemment ravi de pouvoir les imiter.

- « Il faudrait peut-être aller chercher de l'eau, non ? » suggéra Charlie.

- « On y va ! » firent Ron, Gaby et Neville, espérant ainsi pouvoir visiter un peu plus les environs.

Gaby commençait à s'éloigner avec ses amis lorsqu'il sentit une paire de mains le soulever du sol.

- « Oh non ! » fit M Weasley « Toi, tu ne vas nulle part ! Je suis désolé Gabriel mais j'ai promis à ton père de ne pas te quitter des yeux !... Mais allez-y tous les deux. » poursuivit M Weasley à l'adresse de Ron et Neville « Et essayez de ne pas trop trainer en route ! »

-------

Lorsque les deux garçons revinrent, le feu était allumé et quelques saucisses étaient déjà en train de cuir.

- « Vous en avez mis un temps ! » fit remarquer George.

- « On a rencontré pas mal de monde de Poudlard. » répondit Ron en posant les récipients d'eau par terre. « D'ailleurs vous savez quoi ? Dubois a signé un contrat avec l'équipe de réserve du club de Flaquemare ! »

-----------------------------------------------

A mesure que la journée avançait, une sorte de frénésie envahissait le camping tel un nuage palpable. Au coucher du soleil, la tension faisait frémir la paisible atmosphère de l'été et, lorsque la nuit tomba comme un rideau sur les milliers de spectateurs qui attendaient le début du match, les dernières tentatives de masquer la réalité disparurent. Le ministère semblait s'être incliné devant l'inévitable et ses représentants avaient renoncés à réprimer les signes évidents de magie qui se manifestaient un peu partout.

Des vendeurs ambulants transplanaient à tout moment, poussant des chariots remplis d'articles extraordinaires. Il y avait des rosettes lumineuses – vertes pour l'Irlande et rouges pour la Bulgarie – qui criaient d'une voix aigue le nom des joueurs ; des chapeaux pointus d'un vert étincelant ornés de trèfles dansants ; des écharpes bulgares décorées de lions qui rugissaient véritablement ; des drapeaux des deux pays qui jouaient les hymnes nationaux dès qu'on les agitait… On trouvait aussi des modèles miniatures d'éclair de feu qui volaient, des figurines de collection représentant les joueurs célèbres, etc. ...

- « Je suis content que grand-mère m'ait donné une avance sur mon argent de poche ! » dit Neville à Ron, alors qu'accompagnés du reste du groupe, ils se baladaient parmi les vendeurs en achetant des souvenirs. Gaby, actuellement perché sur les épaules de Charlie regardait partout avec des yeux émerveillés. S'il avait pu, Il aurait sans doute tout acheté.

Ils firent tous l'acquisition d'un chapeau à trèfles dansants, sauf Gaby, qui dut se contenter d'une grande rosette verte puisque le chapeau lui retombait devant les yeux. Ron s'acheta également une figurine de Victor Krum et Neville un drapeau irlandais. Les jumeaux quant à eux, jetèrent leur dévolu sur les répliques miniatures des meilleurs balais sur le marché, et Gaby, avec la complicité de Charlie à qui il avait confié son argent, s'acheta les équipes d'Irlande et de Bulgarie pour son jeu de simulation de quidditch.

Enfin, alors que l'heure de la rencontre approchait, un grand coup de gong retentit avec force quelque part au delà du bois, invitant les spectateurs à se diriger vers le stade de quidditch.

Emportant leurs achats, c'est la bourse beaucoup plus légère qu'ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin éclairé de lanternes vertes et rouges qui, traversant le bois, menait au terrain.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils émergèrent enfin d'entre les arbres pour se retrouver dans l'ombre d'un stade gigantesque. Gaby ne voyait qu'une petite partie des immenses murailles d'or qui entouraient le terrain mais il devinait que l'édifice était tout aussi grand que Poudlard…enfin, à son avis.

- « Il peut contenir cent mille spectateurs. » expliqua M Weasley devant l'air impressionné des plus jeunes. « Il a fallu plus d'un an pour le construire et chaque centimètre carré a été traité avec des sortilèges repousse-moldus. »

Il les mena jusqu'à l'entrée la plus proche, devant laquelle se pressait déjà une foule bruyante.

- « Des places de choix ! » S'exclama la sorcière du ministère qui contrôlait les billets. « Tribune officielle, tout en haut. »

-----------------------------

À l'intérieur du stade, les escaliers étaient recouverts d'épais tapis pourpres. Ils grimpèrent au milieu des autres spectateurs qui se répartissaient lentement sur les gradins. M Weasley et son groupe continuèrent à monter jusqu'au sommet de l'escalier où ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite loge qui dominait tout le stade et donnait sur le centre du terrain. Une vingtaine de chaises pourpres et or, pour l'instant inoccupées, étaient disposées sur deux rangées et lorsque tous furent installés, ils découvrirent un spectacle défiant l'imagination : cent mille sorciers et sorcières étaient en train de prendre place sur les sièges qui s'élevaient en gradins tout autour du terrain ovale. A chaque extrémité se dressaient les buts, trois cercles d'or situés à une hauteur de quinze mètres. Face à la tribune officielle s'étalait un immense panneau sur lequel s'inscrivaient des mots de couleur or qui disparaissaient peu à peu, remplacés par d'autres. En regardant plus attentivement, Gaby se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de publicités. Il les regarda quelques instants défiler puis se désintéressa du tableau, reportant son attention sur la foule.

Autour d'eux, la tribune se remplit peu à peu au cours de la demi-heure qui suivit. Parmi les nouveaux arrivés, Gaby put reconnaître Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la magie, lequel était en grande conversation avec un sorcier au fort accent slave qui portait une magnifique robe noire ourlée d'or.

- « Merlin ! » fit soudain une voix basse et légèrement traînante. « Qui vois-je là ?... Dites-moi Weasley, qu'avez-vous donc vendu pour obtenir ces places ? Votre maison n'aurait certainement pas suffit à payer le prix d'un billet ! »

Avant que M Weasley n'ait le temps de répliquer, Fudge, qui avait enfin remarqué les nouveaux arrivants, prit la parole.

- « Lucius ! Comment allez-vous ? »

- « Monsieur le ministre » répondit Lucius Malefoy en inclinant légèrement la tête, se désintéressant totalement des Weasley. « Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas mon épouse, Narcissa ? Ni notre fils, Drago ? »

_° Alors comme ça, c'est elle la cousine de Sirius.° _Pensa Gaby en regardant la grande femme blonde qui saluait avec raideur le ministre. _°Elle ne lui ressemble pas du tout !°_

- « Arthur ! Mon vieil ami ! » Lança soudain une voix joviale qui sortit Gaby de ses réflexions. « Comment vas-tu ? »

- « A merveille Ludo. A merveille ! Les enfants, je vous présente Ludo Verpey. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons eu de si bonnes places. »

- « Ce n'est rien voyons ! » fit Verpey en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte avant de tourner son regard vers la bande de rouquins rassemblés autour de M Weasley. « Ils sont tous à toi Arthur ? » demanda-il, curieux.

- « Oh non. Seulement sept. Voici Neville, un ami de mon plus jeune fils Ronald, et Ga-Galiel – se rattrapa M Weasley – le fils d'un cousin qui me l'a confié le temps d'un voyage en amoureux avec sa femme. »

- « Tu aimes le quidditch mon petit bonhomme ? » demanda Verpey d'un ton bienveillant en se penchant pour être à la hauteur de Gaby.

- « Vi ! » répondit Gaby, essayant d'imiter au mieux la façon de parler d'un jeune enfant intimidé.

- « Et tu as déjà été voir un match ? »

Gaby hocha frénétiquement la tête.

- « 'vec papa. M'a m'né voir mais ai fait dodo. » Expliqua Gaby en suçant son pouce.

- « Eh bien j'espère que cette fois-ci tu vas rester réveillé. » Sourit Verpey, visiblement attendri par la bonne bouille du petit Galiel. « Bon, je crois que tout le monde est prêt. » continua t-il en se redressant. « Monsieur le ministre ? On peut y aller ? »

- « Quand vous voulez Ludo ! » répondit Fudge. « Quand vous voulez ! »

Verpey sortit aussitôt sa baguette, la pointa sur sa gorge, et se lança un sonorus. Il parla alors par-dessus le tumulte qui emplissait le stade.

- « Mesdames et Messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Bienvenue à la quatre-cent-deuxième coupe du monde de quidditch ! »

Les spectateurs se mirent à hurler et à applaudir. Des milliers de drapeaux s'agitèrent, mêlant les hymnes nationaux des deux équipes dans une cacophonie qui s'ajouta au vacarme. Le dernier message publicitaire s'effaça de l'immense tableau qui affichait à présent : Bulgarie 0 – Irlande 0.

- « Et maintenant, sans plus tarder, permettez-moi de vous présenter... les mascottes de l'équipe bulgare ! »

La partie droite du stage, entièrement colorée en rouge, explosa en acclamations.

– « Je me demande ce qu'ils ont amené. » dit M Weasley « Aaah ! Des Vélanes ! »

- « C'est quoi ? »

Mais une centaine d'entre elles venaient de faire leur apparition sur le terrain et la question de Gaby trouva sa réponse.

Les Vélanes étaient des femmes ; les plus belles que Gaby eût jamais vues. Leur peau scintillait... leurs cheveux d'or blanc volaient derrière elles...

Gaby était perplexe. Elles ne pouvaient pas être humaines, c'était impossible ! Il essayait de déterminer ce qu'elles étaient exactement mais à ce moment, la musique retentit et il ne se soucia plus de savoir à quel genre d'être il avait à faire.

Les Vélanes s'étaient mises à danser et la tête de Gaby se vida aussitôt. Il n'éprouvait plus rien d'autre qu'une totale félicité.

La musique cessa soudain et des cris de fureur s'élevèrent dans le stade. Les spectateurs refusaient de laisser partir les Vélanes et Gaby ne pouvait que les approuver.

- « Et maintenant » rugit la voix amplifiée de Ludo Verpey « Veuillez, s'il vous plait lever vos baguettes pour accueillir les mascottes de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande ! »

Un instant plus tard, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une immense comète verte et or surgit du stade. Elle fit un retour complet du terrain puis se sépara en deux comètes plus petites, chacune se précipitant vers les buts. Un arc-en-ciel se déploya brusquement d'un bout à l'autre du stade, reliant entre elles les deux comètes lumineuses. Puis l'arc-en-ciel s'effaça et les deux comètes se fondirent ensemble pour former un grand trèfle scintillant qui s'éleva dans le ciel et vola au-dessus des tribunes.

- « Ouah ! » s'exclama Gaby de façon tout à fait enfantine – mais inconsciemment cette fois-ci – lorsque le trèfle vola au-dessus d'eux en répandant une pluie de pièces d'or.

Il l'observa plus attentivement et s'aperçu qu'il était composé de tout petits bonhommes barbus portant chacun une petite lanterne. Des farfadets, certainement.

Alors, qu'il continuait à suivre le trèfle des yeux, son regard se posa sur Lucius Malefoy. Il ressentit alors une brusque envie de se venger de cet homme qui, l'an passé, s'en était pris à Hermione et à son père et quelques instants plus tôt, à M Weasley... sans compter son implication dans l'affaire de la chambre des secrets !

Attrapant le biberon qu'il portait autour de son cou, il prit une gorgée de polynectar puis, pour en faire passer le goût, mangea un morceau de chocolat qui trainait dans sa poche, prenant bien soin de le laisser fondre dans ses mains. Puis finalement, satisfait de son apparence, il descendit tant bien que mal de sa chaise pour aller se placer à côté de l'homme en question, son air le plus adorable plaqué sur le visage.

L'aristocrate blond ne l'ayant pas remarqué, il tendit sa petite main et tira légèrement sur la manche de sa robe. Une fois certain d'avoir capté son attention, il demanda de la voix la plus innocente possible :

- « Dis monsieur... toi aussi t'es une Vé'ane ? »

Malefoy lui lança une œillade assassine mais ne dit rien, se contentant de dégager sa manche d'un geste brusque de la prise de l'enfant. Gaby put cependant voir sa main se crisper sur sa canne, comme s'il se retenait de lui lancer un sort pour avoir osé, non seulement sous-entendre qu'il ressemblait à une femme, mais pire encore, supposer qu'il était apparenté à l'une de ces créatures.

- « Monsieur ? » fit encore Gaby en agrippant à nouveau la robe de sorcier du blond, y laissant de belles traces de chocolat fondu. « Monsieur pou 'quoi tu 'éponds pas ?...T'es fâché pa'que t'as pas eu droit de danser 'vec les aut'?... T'es puni ?... Papa une fois, y ma donné fessé pa'que avais joué 'vec la baguette de maman. Toi aussi t'as eu fessé ? »

Comme Lucius ne répondait pas, retenant avec de plus en plus de difficulté les maléfices qui le démangeaient, Gaby se tourna vers Narcissa, bien décidé à enfoncer le clou.

- « Ma'ame ? » fit-il en posant ses petites mains toujours poisseuses de chocolat sur la belle robe blanche de la sorcière. « Pou 'quoi t'as puni le monsieur Vé'ane ? Est pas gentil ?.... Et pou 'quoi ton nez y fait grimace ? Papa y dit toujours que c'est pas beau et que quand on fait grimace, on ressemble à un singe qui… »

- « Galiel, vient-là ! » intervint Bill qui était le seul à avoir vu le garçon se glisser hors de sa chaise et qui avait suivit avec la plus grande attention sa 'conversation' avec les deux blonds. « Laisse M et Mme Malefoy tranquilles. » ajouta t-il en le soulevant du sol pour le réinstaller sur sa chaise avec un clin d'œil clairement amusé. « Et donne-moi tes mains. Elles sont encore une fois toutes sales. Je t'ai répété je ne sais pas combien de fois de ne pas toucher n'importe quoi ! » Termina t-il en sortant sa baguette.

- « Est pas sale ! » protesta Gaby. « Est du chocolat ! »

Bill nettoya rapidement les mains de Gaby, se retenant tant bien que mal de rire, alors que derrière eux, les deux aristocrates remarquaient avec horreur les jolies traces brunes qui ornaient leurs couteuses robes de soirée.

-----

Le trèfle géant finit par se disperser et les farfadets se laissèrent tomber en douceur sur le terrain, de l'autre côté des Vélanes, et s'assirent en tailleur pour assister au match.

- « Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs » reprit Verpey « nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir … l'équipe nationale de Quidditch de Bulgarie ! Voici… Dimitrov ! »

Sous les applaudissements déchaînés des supporters bulgares, une silhouette vêtue de rouge, à califourchon sur un balai, surgit d'une des portes qui donnaient sur le terrain en volant si vite qu'on avait du mal à la suivre des yeux.

- « Ivanova ! »

Un deuxième joueur en robe rouge fila dans les airs.

- « Zograf ! Levski ! Vulchanov ! Volkov ! Eeeeeeeeeet … Krum ! »

Verpey laissa le temps à l'équipe bulgare de faire plusieurs fois le tour du terrain sous les ovations des supporters avant de continuer sa présentation.

- « Et maintenant, accueillons … l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Irlande ! » s'époumona Verpey. « Voici… Connolly ! Ryan ! Troy ! Mullet ! Morane ! Quigley ! Eeeeeeeeeet … Lynch ! »

Sept traînées vertes jaillirent sur le terrain sous les acclamations des supporters irlandais.

- « Et voici, arrivant tout droit d'Égypte, notre arbitre, l'estimé président-sorcier général de l'Association internationale de Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa ! »

Un petit sorcier efflanqué, complètement chauve s'avança à grands pas sur le terrain. Un sifflet d'argent dépassait de sous sa moustache ; sous un bras, il portait une grosse caisse en bois et sous l'autre, son balai volant.

Une fois au centre du terrain, il enfourcha son balai et ouvrir la caisse d'un coup de pied. Les quatre balles en surgirent et, soufflant d'un coup sec dans son sifflet, Mostafa s'éleva à leur suite.

- « Et c'est PARTI ! hurla Verpey. « Le Souaffle à Mullet !... qui passe à Troy ! … Morane ! Dimitrov !... Mullet à nouveau !... Troy ! Levski ! Morane ! »

C'était du Quidditch comme Gaby n'en avait encore jamais vu. Encore mieux que le match que son père l'avait amené voir l'année précédente ! Les joueurs filaient à une vitesse incroyable. Les poursuiveurs se passaient le Souaffle avec une telle rapidité que Verpey avait tout juste le temps de dire leur nom. Dans les tribunes, la foule était déchaînée.

- « TROY MARQUE ! » rugit Verpey et tout le stade trembla sous les applaudissements et les acclamations des supporters irlandais. « Dix-zéro en faveur de l'Irlande ! »

Les farfadets qui jusque là regardaient le match depuis les lignes de touche s'étaient à nouveau envolés pour reconstituer le grand trèfle scintillant alors que de l'autre côté du terrain, les Vélanes les regardaient faire d'un air boudeur.

Le match reprit et Gaby ne put qu'apprécier l'extraordinaire virtuosité des poursuiveurs irlandais. Il y avait entre eux une parfaite harmonie. A la façon dont ils se plaçaient, on aurait presque dit qu'ils lisaient dans les pensées les uns des autres.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, l'Irlande avait marqué deux autres buts, faisant monter le score à 30 - 0 et déclenchant un tonnerre d'applaudissements chez les supporters vêtus de vert.

Le match devint alors beaucoup plus rapide et plus brutal. Les batteurs bulgares, frappaient les Cognards avec férocité en les envoyant sur les poursuiveurs irlandais pour les perturber si bien qu'à deux reprises, les Irlandais furent contraints de rompre leur formation et qu'Ivanova finit par franchir leur défense et marquer le premier but bulgare.

- « Le souaffle est de nouveau intercepté par Ivanova !... Dimitrov ! Levski ! Dimitrov ! …Oh, là, là ! »

Les cent mille spectateurs retinrent leur souffle en voyant les deux attrapeurs foncer en piqué au milieu des poursuiveurs à une vitesse telle qu'on les voyait à peine.

Gaby se mit aussitôt debout sur sa chaise pour pouvoir suivre leur descente, plissant les yeux pour essayer de voir le vif d'or.

-« Ils vont s'écraser ! » hurla Ginny.

Elle eut à moitié raison. A la toute dernière seconde, Viktor Krum redressa son balai et remonta en chandelle. Lynch, en revanche, heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd qu'on entendit à travers tout le stade.

- « Quel idiot ! » gémit Ron. « C'était une feinte de Krum ! »

Alors que les médicomages s'afféraient autour de l'attrapeur irlandais, Krum décrivait des cercles loin au-dessus du sol, lançant des regards rapides sur toute la surface du terrain. Il profitait du temps passé à ranimer son adversaire pour essayer de repérer le Vif d'or sans aucune interférence des autres joueurs.

Lynch finit par se relever, sous les acclamations des supporters irlandais. Il enfourcha à nouveau son balai et s'élança dans les airs.

Au bout d'un nouveau quart d'heure de fureur et de prouesses, l'Irlande avait pris le large en marquant dix nouveaux buts, amenant le score à 130 - 10. Et le jeu commençait à tourner mal, devenant de plus en plus violant.

- « Et Mostafa donne un avertissement au gardien bulgare pour brutalité ! » annonça Verpey aux spectateurs qui hurlaient de toutes parts. « Et… penalty en faveur de l'Irlande ! »

Les farfadets, qui s'étaient élancés dans les airs avec colère lorsque Mullet avait été victime du gardien bulgare, se regroupèrent pour former les lettres « HA ! HA ! HA ! ».

Vexées, les Vélanes se précipitèrent sur le terrain et se mirent à jeter des poignées de flammes sur les farfadets. Des sorciers du ministère envahirent aussitôt le terrain pour essayer, sans grand succès, de séparer les mascottes.

Mais la bataille qui avait lieu au sol n'avait rien à envier à celle qui se déroulait dans les airs, le jeu ayant en effet atteint un niveau de férocité qu'on n'avait encore jamais vu. Les batteurs de chaque équipe se montraient sans merci et les poursuiveurs se passaient le souaffle à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil.

Alors que Morane marquait le dix-septième but de l'Irlande, Quigley, le batteur irlandais, brandit sa batte et frappa de toutes ses forces un Cognard en direction de Krum, lequel le reçut en pleine figure.

Un grondement assourdissant monta de la foule. Le nez de Krum semblait cassé et il avait du sang partout mais Hassan Mostafa ne donna aucun coup de sifflet, et pour cause : une des Vélanes venait de lui envoyer une poignée de flammes et il essayait tant bien que mal d'éteindre le feu qui était en train de ronger les brindilles de son balai.

- « Temps mort, voyons ! Il ne peut pas jouer comme ça ! » S'exclama Verpey.

Alors qu'il continuait à observer Krum, Gaby vit soudain, du coin de l'œil, l'attrapeur irlandais descendre en piqué. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas d'une feinte de Wronski !

- « Là ! Là ! » Hurla Gaby en sautillant d'excitation.

Une bonne partie des spectateurs semblaient avoir également compris ce qui se passait. Les supporters irlandais se levèrent comme un raz de marée d'un vert étincelant en poussant des cris d'encouragement à l'adresse de leur attrapeur … Mais Krum le suivait de près ! Gaby se demandait d'ailleurs comment il arrivait encore à voir où il allait.

- « Ils vont s'écraser ! » hurla Neville.

- « Non ! » Rugit Ron.

- « Lynch est fichu ! » s'écria Charlie.

Et il avait raison ! Pour la deuxième fois, l'irlandais heurta le sol de plein fouet.

- « Le Vif d'or ! Où est le Vif d'or ? » Vociféra Fred.

- « Il l'a eu ! Krum l'a eu ! C'est fini ! » S'exclama Charlie en applaudissant à tout rompre.

Le grand panneau afficha en lettres lumineuses : BULGARIE 160 – Irlande 170.

Dans les gradins, la foule semblait ne pas avoir encore réalisé ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, peu à peu, le grondement des supporters irlandais augmenta d'intensité et explosa tout à coup en hurlements d'allégresse,

- « L'Irlande A GAGNÉ ! » Hurla Verpey. « KRUM A ATTRAPÉ LE VIF D'OR, MAIS C'EST L'IRLANDE QUI GAGNE ! … Merlin ! Qui aurait pu s'attendre à ça ? »

* * *

A suivre....


	48. Retour à la réalité

**Merci à tous pour les reviews au précédent chapitre. Je suis heureuse que 'bébé' Gaby vous ait plu.**

**Pour information, et comme me l'a demandé **_**Severus Snape - Black Dragon **_**ma fic devrait normalement faire 75 chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture....**

* * *

**Chapitre 48 :**

**Retour à la réalité**

- « On parlera de ce match pendant longtemps ! » jubilait Fred alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers tous ensemble quelques minutes après la remise de la coupe.

Ils furent bientôt pris dans la foule qui sortait du stade pour revenir sur le terrain de camping. Sur le chemin du retour, l'air de la nuit leur apportait l'écho des chansons hurlées à tue-tête par les supporters irlandais, et les farfadets filaient au-dessus d'eux en poussant des cris et en agitant leurs lanternes.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant leur tente, personne n'avait vraiment envie d'aller dormir et, compte tenu du vacarme qui régnait autour d'eux, M Weasley fut d'accord pour qui ils boivent une dernière tasse de chocolat avant d'aller se coucher. Ils parlèrent longtemps des meilleurs moments du match et de l'ambiance festive qui se dégageait de la foule puis la discussion se porta sur Gaby.

- « Au fait, bien joué avec Verpey ! » lança Fred.

- « C'est vrai que tu étais à croquer ! » ajouta George en pinçant gentiment la joue de son ami, lequel vira aussitôt au rouge tomate. « Plus vrai que nature ! »

- « Et encore ! Vous avez raté le meilleur ! » Intervint Bill avant de leur raconter – devant un Gaby gêné d'être ainsi le centre d'attention – la prestation de celui-ci auprès du couple Malefoy.

- « Dommage qu'aucun des deux ne t'ai pris sur les genoux ! » termina Bill entre deux fou-rires. « J'aurai adoré voir leur réaction si tu leur avais fait pipi dessus ! »

---------

Vers une heure du matin, lorsque Gaby et Ginny tombèrent tous deux endormis sur la table de camping, M Weasley décréta qu'il n'était plus temps de discuter et insista pour que tout le monde aille se coucher.

Après avoir aidé Gaby, qui avait toujours l'aspect d'un enfant de trois ans, à s'installer, Arthur se dirigea vers son propre lit.

- « Je suis vraiment content de ne pas être de service ce soir » marmonna t-il en se laissant tomber sur le matelas alors que les supporters continuaient de chanter de l'autre côté du camping et que l'on entendait retentir de temps à autre la détonation d'une baguette magique. « Je n'aimerais pas être obligé d'aller dire aux irlandais de cesser de faire la fête. »

Alors qu'il somnolait, Gaby repassait dans sa tête les trajectoires les plus spectaculaires de Krum. En pensant à la manière dont celui-ci avait plongé sans hésitation au milieu des autres joueurs pour tromper l'attrapeur adverse, il comprit beaucoup mieux pourquoi son père ne voulait pas le voir effectuer ce genre de manœuvre. Krum avait failli se faire percuter au moins trois fois ! Sans compter qu'il aurait pu s'écraser comme l'avait fait Aidan Lynch... et pourtant, il se demandait quelles sensations cela pouvait procurer de voler de cette façon… Et il s'imaginait sur son éclair de feu, attrapant le vif d'or sous les acclamations d'une foule de cent mille personnes et le regard empli de fierté de son père……

Gaby ne sut jamais s'il avait fini par s'endormir. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était que M Weasley avait brusquement poussé de grands cris.

- « Debout ! Vite ! Tout le monde debout ! » Hurla Arthur en allumant toutes les lampes d'un coup de baguette.

Gaby se redressa aussitôt, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il ne devait pas avoir dormi très longtemps puisqu'il avait toujours la forme d'un petit garçon.

Il se rendit tout de suite compte qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal et – par réflexe – prit une gorgée de polynectar. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que les bruits qui provenaient du terrain de camping avaient changé de nature ; les chansons et les rires ayant laissé place à des hurlements et à des pas précipités.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ron d'une voix endormie.

Voyant que tout le monde sauf lui était levé, Gaby se dépêcha de se glisser hors de son lit.

- « Je renvois les enfants immédiatement ! » disait M Weasley, parlant dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de miroir.

- « Faut-il envoyer des renforts ? » poursuivit une voix que Gaby reconnu comme étant celle de son grand-père.

- « Ca devrait aller. Il y a déjà pas mal d'aurors sur place. Je vous recontacterai en cas de besoin. »

- « Soyez prudent Arthur. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, M Weasley rangea son miroir et se tourna vers Gaby, Neville et les quatre plus jeunes de ses enfants.

- « On va aider les gens du ministère. » expliqua t-il en attrapant sa veste. « Vous, vous utilisez le portoloin de Gabriel et vous rentrez Square Grimmaurd. »

Baguette en main, il se précipita hors de la tente, Bill, Charlie et Percy sur les talons.

Ecoutant leur curiosité plutôt que leur bon sens, les six adolescents les suivirent à l'extérieur.

A la lueur des quelques feux qui continuaient à brûler, ils virent des gens courir vers le bois, fuyant quelque chose qui traversait le pré dans leur direction... quelque chose qui émettait d'étranges éclats de lumière et lançait des détonations semblables à des coups de fusil. Des exclamations moqueuses, des explosions de rire, des vociférations d'ivrognes leur parvenaient.

- « Où est papa ? » gémît Ginny d'une voix angoissée.

- « J'en sais rien. » lui répondit Fred en jetant des regards circulaires autour de lui dans l'espoir de le repérer.

Une puissante lumière verte illumina subitement les lieux et, levant les yeux, Gaby vit avec horreur qu'une gigantesque tête de mort avec un serpent qui sortait de sa bouche étincelait à présent dans un halo de fumée verdâtre, se découpant dans le ciel noir. Il la reconnut aussitôt : cette marque... c'était la même que celle qui était gravée sur le bras de son père... c'était la marque des mangemort !... La marque de Voldemort !

A peine l'eut-il réalisé que ceux qui l'avaient sans doute créée apparurent. Une foule serrée de sorciers avançaient d'un même pas, la baguette magique pointée en l'air, et traversaient lentement le pré. Leurs têtes étaient recouvertes de cagoules qui masquaient leurs traits et ils portaient des robes de sorciers entièrement noires.

Loin au dessus d'eux, flottant dans les airs, quatre silhouettes se débattaient, ballottées en tous sens dans des positions grotesques. On aurait dit que les sorciers masqués étaient des marionnettistes et les silhouettes suspendues au-dessus de leurs têtes de simples pantins animés par des fils invisibles qu'actionnaient les baguettes magiques.

- « Il faut qu'on parte ! » fit Neville d'une voix effrayée. « Gaby ! Il faut utiliser le portoloin de ton père ! »

Mais personne ne l'entendit. Tous étaient concentrés sur l'atroce spectacle qui se jouait devant leurs yeux.

Des tentes s'effondraient sur le chemin des sorciers en noir et, à plusieurs reprises, l'un d'entre eux fit exploser d'un coup de baguette une tente qui se trouvait sur son passage. Plusieurs d'entre elles prirent feu et les hurlements augmentèrent d'intensité.

Les quatre malheureux qui flottaient en l'air furent soudain éclairés par une tente en flamme et les adolescents purent reconnaître l'un d'eux : c'était M Roberts, le gardien du camping. Les trois autres devaient certainement être sa femme et ses enfants.

- « C'est répugnant ! » marmonna Ron en regardant le plus petit des enfants moldus qui s'était mis à tourner comme une toupie en poussant des hurlements déchirants.

Des sorciers du ministère arrivèrent soudain de tous les côtés tandis que la foule de sorciers se rapprochait, la famille Roberts toujours suspendue au dessus de leurs têtes.

Ginny s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Fred et avait fondu en larmes, terrorisée. Gaby tremblait comme une feuille, et les autres, blancs comme des fantômes ne semblaient pas aller beaucoup mieux.

- « Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ?! » Hurla M Weasley qui, suivant la progression de la foule, était revenue vers la tente. « Filez ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

- « Mais on ne va quand même pas vous laisser là ! » protesta George d'une voix qu'il voulait sûre. On peut sûrement aider ! On... »

- « c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Votre place n'est pas ici ! Vous rentrez ! Et tout de suite ! »

----------------------------------------

- « Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? » marmonna Severus, fou d'inquiétude, en faisant les cent pas dans le salon du premier étage, là où le portoloin devait ramener les enfants. « Ca fait plus de dix minutes qu'Arthur nous a prévenu ! Ils devraient être là depuis longtemps ! »

- « Pourvu qu'ils aillent bien... par Merlin, pourvu qu'ils aillent bien... » Priait Molly en tordant nerveusement son mouchoir entre ses mains.

- « Tout ca c'est de votre faute Albus ! » accusa Severus en se tournant brusquement vers son supérieur. « Vous et votre foutu optimisme ! 'Laissez-le y aller Severus !' » Continua t-il en imitant Dumbledore, sans pour autant cesser de tourner comme un lion en cage. « 'Voldemort ne prendra pas le risque de se dévoiler si tôt... Il n'y aura pas de problème !'…C'est la dernière fois que je vous écoute vieil homme ! Et c'est la dernière fois que je laisse mon fils aller quelque part sans moi ! Ça vous pouvez en être certain ! »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'extérieur – au cas où Arthur aurait finalement raccompagné les enfants en transplantant – puis se remit à user le tapis.

Il continua à marmonner et à grogner pendant cinq bonnes minutes, vérifiant l'heure toutes les dix secondes, puis, incapable d'attendre un instant de plus, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte.

- « J'en ai assez ! Je vais le chercher ! »

Faisant fi des protestations de Dumbledore et de Remus, Il dévala les escaliers le plus vite possible et avait déjà atteint l'entrée quand la voix de Molly Weasley retentit.

- « oh Merlin !... Merci Merlin, vous êtes là ! »

Galvanisé par ce cri, Severus s'élança à nouveau dans les escaliers et se précipita dans le salon. Il vit alors avec un immense soulagement que Gaby – toujours sous la forme d'un petit garçon roux – et les cinq autres adolescents étaient de retour.

C'est en courant qu'il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son fils qu'Albus avait déjà rejoint.

- « Tu n'as rien mon ange ? » fit-il, affolé, en se jetant à genoux devant Gaby pour l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures. « Ca va ? »

Gaby hocha négativement la tête, clairement choqué par ce qu'il avait vu, et se jeta dans les bras sécurisants de son père avant d'éclater en sanglots. Severus se releva aussitôt, serrant Gaby contre sa poitrine, et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil, Remus et Sirius le rejoignant rapidement pour l'aider à rassurer leur filleul.

La famille Weasley, après que Molly se soit assurée que chacun de ses enfants était en un seul morceau et les avoir serrés tour à tour dans ses bras, s'installa sur le canapé, Ron et Ginny blottis de chaque côté de leur mère et Fred et George installés à leurs pieds sur de gros coussins. Dumbledore, quant à lui, après avoir prévenu Mme Londubat par cheminette, se chargea de raccompagner Neville chez lui.

---------------------------------------

Gaby avait retrouvé sa forme d'origine depuis environ une heure quand enfin Arthur et les autres Weasley revinrent square Grimmaurd.

- « Arthur ! J'étais si inquiète ! » S'écria Molly en sautant au cou de son mari. « Vous n'avez rien eu ? » poursuivit-elle en le relâchant pour regarder ses trois aînés les uns après les autres.

- « Tout va bien, Molly. Calme-toi. » Essaya de l'apaiser Arthur. « Juste... »

- « Oh Merlin ! » l'interrompit-elle en voyant le bras ensanglanté de Bill. « Laisse-moi voir ça ! »

- « C'est rien maman. Juste une égratignure ! » Expliqua Bill. « Je vais... »

- « Assieds-toi là et laisse-moi faire ! » Ordonna Molly en l'obligeant à prendre place dans un fauteuil.

D'un sort, elle fit venir à elle bandages et désinfectant et, avec une maîtrise digne de Mme Pomfresh, nettoya la plaie et la protégea d'un épais pansement. L'entaille étant profonde, il lui faudrait quelques heures pour cicatriser, même avec les potions.

Tandis que sa femme jouait les infirmières, M Weasley, secondé de Charlie, faisait un compte rendu détaillé des évènements.

- « Ils étaient une vingtaine, tout au plus vingt-cinq, mais ils ont fait pas mal de dégâts. Le camping a été presque entièrement dévasté et ils ont malmené le gardien moldu et sa famille. Il n'y a cependant eu qu'une petite dizaine de blessés et, heureusement, aucun mort. »

- « Etes-vous certain que c'était des mangemort Arthur ? » l'interrogea Dumbledore.

Celui-ci acquiesça.

- « Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Ils ont fait apparaître la marque des ténèbres, Albus. Qui d'autre aurait fait une chose pareille ? »

- « Vous avez pu en reconnaître certains ? »

- « Ils avaient des cagoules. » Expliqua Charlie. « Entièrement habillés de noir, aucun signe distinctif. Les Malefoy ont assistés au match mais il n'y a aucune preuve qu'ils aient participés à ce défilé barbare. »

- « Au moins le ministère va être obligé d'annoncer le retour de Voldemort maintenant. »

- « Je n'en serais pas si sûr à votre place Remus. Connaissant Fudge, il va essayer de faire passer ça pour un incident isolé causé par des ivrognes ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. »

- « Mais ils ont fait apparaître la marque ! Il n'y a pas... »

- « Ca ne prouve rien. Cela pourrait être l'œuvre d'une seule personne qui se serait 'laisser grisée' par l'euphorie du moment. Il va mettre ça sur le compte d'un petit groupe de sorciers anti-moldus, j'en suis certain. »

- « Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? »

- « Pour le moment, absolument rien. »

Dumbledore consulta sa montre.

- « Il est à peine quatre heure. Je propose que nous allions tous nous recoucher. On avisera de ce qu'il convient de faire demain, quand on aura connaissance de la version du ministère et le rapport de nos aurors. Ils étaient tous les deux de service ce soir... »

--------------

-. « Papa ? » demanda Gaby alors que son père s'apprêtait à aller se coucher.

- « Oui mon cœur ? »

- « Est-ce que... » Hésita Gaby.

- « Oui ? »

- « Non rien. Laisse tomber. C'était stupide de toute façon. » Soupira Gaby en s'enfonçant un peu plus sous ses ouvertures.

Voyant bien que quelque chose le tracassait, Severus vint s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit et lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

- « Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

- « ... »

- « Eh bien dis-moi Gaby. Qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander ? »

- « ... »

- « Tu veux dormir avec moi ? »

Gaby secoua la tête.

- « Non ?... Quoi alors ? »

- « Je... je voulais... »

Gaby parla tellement doucement que Severus n'était pas sûr d'avoir très bien compris.

- « Que je te raconte une histoire ? C'est ça que tu aimerais ? »

Gaby acquiesça, rouge de honte.

- « Je sais très bien que je suis trop vieux... que c'est pour les bébés... mais hier, au camping j'ai... j'ai vu des jeunes enfants avec leurs parents et... et je me suis dit que jamais je n'avais pu vivre ça… Tu sais... être simplement un enfant. Tante Pétunia… je ne l'ai jamais considérée comme une maman… et… je crois qu'elle ne m'a jamais pris dans ses bras, tu sais, même quand j'étais petit... et jamais elle ne m'a laissé écouter quand elle racontait une histoire à Dudley ; elle m'envoyait toujours dans mon placard et… je sais pas... je crois que j'aurai juste voulu savoir ce que ça faisait... » Expliqua difficilement Gaby, laissant des choses enfuies depuis longtemps au fond de son cœur refaire surface.

Severus regarda son fils avec un petit sourire triste en pensant à l'enfance misérable que celui-ci avait du avoir.

- « Excuse-moi papa. Je n'aurais pas dû... »

- « Chuuut... » Fit Severus en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire « N'ais jamais honte de me demander quelque chose mon cœur. Jamais. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et se leva.

- « Installe-toi correctement. Je reviens. »

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, Severus était de retour, un petit livre d'apparence ancienne à la main. Sur la couverture écornée, on pouvait lire _'les contes de Biddle le barde et autres contes sorciers.'_

- « Tu me fais un peu de place ? »

Gaby acquiesça, en croyant à peine ses yeux, et se décala légèrement.

Severus se glissa alors à ses côtés, sous les couvertures, et le laissa se blottir contre lui.

Avec un soupir de reconnaissance et de bien être, Gaby posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père et, légèrement émus, écouta.....

- « Il y a longtemps dans une lointaine contrée, vivait un jeune moldu du nom de John qui habitait dans un petit village en lisière d'une épaisse et mystérieuse forêt. Chaque matin, au petit jour, il partait, ses outils sur l'épaule, effectuer son travail de bucheron. Le travail ne manquait pas et le vigoureux jeune homme, qui ne rechignait pas à la tâche s'en réjouissait. Il avait tôt fait de jauger les arbres et d'en trouver un dans la force de l'âge. Il caressait son écorce, le toisait de la racine à la couronne et lui disait calmement qu'il allait le couper avec amour, douceur et respect. Il lui racontait qu'il serait bientôt table, fauteuil, chaise, lit, et que sa beauté et sa noblesse lui vaudraient de connaître une vie longue et heureuse dans une maison, voir dans un château. Il y serait bien traité, épousseté, caressé, ciré, chaque jour complimenté, montré, utilisé, pour le travail, le repos ou le plaisir.»

Severus jeta un œil vers Gaby et vit que celui-ci l'écoutait attentivement, un sourire bienheureux collé sur les lèvres.

- « …(bâillement)… continue papa… s'il te plait… »

- « Dans ces moments là, John était sûr que l'arbre l'écoutait avec attention et que, rassuré sur son sort, il allait se laisser abattre, tailler et débiter pour donner le meilleur de lui-même à l'homme. Apaisé, le bucheron le remerciait et commençait à officier, selon un rituel immuable. Après force coups de cognée et chants de lame de scie, un craquement sec accompagnait la chute du géant qui tombait avec lourdeur dans les feuilles avec un bruissement sourd.

John choisissait toujours la fin de l'ouvrage pour souffler un peu, se désaltérer et manger un sandwich. Généralement, il s'asseyait sur la souche toute fraiche de sève et avait alors l'impression que la force de l'arbre encore présente courrait de ses racines à travers tout son corps. Il aimait ce repos propice à ouvrir sa tête et son cœur aux bruits des animaux, aux chants des oiseaux, aux odeurs de terre et de feuilles mêlées. Il s'abandonnait à la rêverie. Son regard courrait puis se posait tantôt sur un buisson lointain, tantôt sur la pointe de ses chaussures. Il découvrait dans cet univers discret mille spectacles captivants qui l'éloignaient avec malice de sa tâche, laissant le temps se dérouler.

Par un beau jour de juin, alors qu'ayant terminé son repas, il allait se remettre à l'ouvrage, il vit une longue forme blanche se faufiler entre les feuilles mortes. Il se leva pour la suivre et pressa le pas. Il se pencha et tendit la main pour tenter de saisir l'étrange créature ondulante qui, alors qu'il allait l'attraper, disparut soudain, comme par magie.»

- « C'était… (Bâillement)… c'était un animagus ? »

- « Ecoute. Tu verras bien. » Lui répondit Severus en souriant, attendrit par l'attention que portait son fils à l'histoire.

- « … (bâillement)… »

- « C'était un magnifique serpent de près de deux mètres de long, d'un blanc presque transparent et aux écailles scintillant comme le cristal et jamais avant cela le jeune homme n'avait aperçu pareille créature dans cette forêt.

Le reste de la journée, toutes les pensées du moldu furent occupées par ce mystérieux animal. A plusieurs reprises, levant la tête, il crut l'apercevoir, rampant à proximité, mais à chaque fois qu'il feignait de courir à sa rencontre, celui-ci disparaissait subitement.

Rentré au village, il se rendit à l'auberge et là, il fit part de son étrange rencontre. Un vieil homme portant de longs cheveux blancs et une barbe lui arrivant presque jusqu'à la taille, qui était assis à une table lui dit qu'il avait tout simplement rencontré l'esprit de la forêt et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui.

Le bucheron raconta qu'il l'avait poursuivi pour tenter de le capturer, ce qui fit bien rire le vieillard.

_L'esprit de la forêt ? Le capturer ? Il ne faut pas y penser ! Il est insaisissable ! Et puis qu'en aurais-tu fait ?_ lui demanda le vieil homme.

_Oh … Je l'aurais simplement examiné puis relâché mais ma curiosité était la plus forte. _Répondit le bucheron.

_Vois tu gamin, _reprit l'autre homme, _c'est une bien grande chance que tu as eu là. Et tu ne crois sans doute pas à toutes ces vieilles histoires au sujet des esprits et de la magie mais si tu m'écoutes et que tu sais te montrer patient et habile, tu pourras peut-être vivre quelque chose de fantastique. Si le cœur t'en dit, cueille une poignée de millepertuis à minuit le jour du solstice d'été et rends-toi à la forêt avec tes herbes le lendemain._

_Et que devrais-je donc faire ?_ demanda le plus jeune, à la fois intrigué et amusé.

_Ecoute bien ce qu'on dit de l'esprit de la forêt. Et même si ce n'est qu'une légende, qu'est ce qui t'en coûte d'essayer ?_

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

_Voilà ce que tu devras faire. Quand tu verras le serpent approcher, surtout, fait mine de ne pas le voir, de ne pas t'intéresser à lui. Garde bien tes herbes à portée de la main et quand tu jugeras la bête assez proche, tu les lanceras sur elle. Après tu verras bien. Depuis longtemps on raconte que cette fameuse herbe possède un pouvoir particulier auquel l'esprit de la forêt n'est pas insensible… et si ton âme est suffisamment pure à son goût, alors il réalisera ton souhait le plus cher._»

- « …Qu'est ce qu'il aimerait… (Bâillement)… à ton avis ? »

Severus secoua à la tête en signe d'ignorance et poursuivit sa lecture.

- « Au lendemain du solstice d'été, John fit comme le vieil homme le lui avait dit et partit en forêt avec les herbes dans sa besace. Sitôt arrivé, il se mit, comme à l'accoutumée à l'ouvrage. Mais il n'avait pas oublié les recommandations de l'ancien et, tout en travaillant, il surveillait les environs du coin de l'œil.

Soudain, un bruit de feuilles remuées attira l'attention du bucheron. A ses pieds, le reptile ondulait avec lenteur, comme s'il était en promenade. John se saisit aussitôt de sa poignée de Millepertuis et la laissa tomber sur le dos de la bête.

Le serpent se redressa aussitôt devant lui, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Le jeune homme se sentait étrange, comme si l'animal regardait au plus profond de son âme avec ses hypnotiques yeux verts. Cela dura une minute à peine puis une voix douce comme une brise de printemps sortit de la bouche de l'animal.

_Bucheron, tu as toujours aimé et respecté la forêt et aujourd'hui, tu en seras récompensé. Dis-moi quel est le souhait le plus cher à ton cœur et il sera exaucé._

Abasourdi, car n'ayant pas vraiment cru à l'histoire du vieil homme, John bredouilla :

_Je… j'aimerai trouver la plus douce et la plus belle des femmes. Et si elle le veut, je l'épouserai et la rendrait heureuse._

Lorsque le jeune homme, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit, le reptile avait disparu. Ebranlé, il rentra donc chez lui et décida de taire cette scène surprenante de peur qu'on le prenne pour un fou.

Semaines et mois passèrent. John, qui se rendait chaque jour dans la forêt attendit en vain une nouvelle visite du serpent. Il pensa alors qu'il avait été victime d'une hallucination et qu'il attendrait sans doute encore longtemps l'élue de son cœur.

Ce soir là, comme il approchait de chez lui, il trouva une femme en pleurs assise au bord du chemin. Il s'approcha de l'inconnue qui cachait son visage dans ses mains. Elle semblait souffrir.

_Mademoiselle, qu'avez-vous ? Que faites-vous là ?_ lui demanda t-il.

_Mon cheval est tombé dans le pré voisin._ Répondit la jeune fille dans un sanglot. _Il s'est blessé à une patte._

_Nous allons voir cela. Mais vous n'allez pas rester ici à pleurer. Je vais vous conduire chez moi où vous allez vous restaurer et vous reposer puis je vous reconduirai chez vous._

La jeune femme leva alors la tête et le bucheron découvrit, sous les larmes, un merveilleux regard bleu azur et un visage empreint de douceur. Il aida la jeune fille à se lever.

_Mon dieu, mais c'est une fée que je viens de rencontrer_ pensa t-il

John revint au village accompagné de la demoiselle puis revint soigner le cheval. Elle lui confia être la fille d'un riche châtelain voisin et le pria de prévenir ses parents de sa chute.

_Nous allons faire mieux que cela. _Lui répondit-il. _Nous allons prendre mon cheval et je vais vous raccompagner auprès des vôtres. Quant à votre cheval, je vous le rapporterai quand il ira mieux._

Les parents, inquiets de ne pas voir leur fille rentrer, furent soulagés de la retrouver. Elle leur conta son aventure et leur présenta John qui l'avait secourue.

_Jeune homme, soyez remercié de votre attention._ Fit le père_ Il va de soit que vous serez notre hôte le jour où vous ramènerez la monture de ma fille. Mais sachez aussi que ma demeure vous est éternellement ouverte._

_Monsieur je vous remercie_ Répondit le bucheron. _Je n'ai fait qu'aider une jeune fille dans la difficulté et je pense que tout autre que moi en aurait fait autant. Je suis cependant ravi de votre offre et c'est avec plaisir que je m'assiérai à votre table._

Disant cela, John glissa un regard vers la jeune fille qui esquissa un sourire et rosit imperceptiblement. Elle avait une grâce infinie, une beauté toute en nuances, l'élégance d'une ondine tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée.

Le châtelain demanda finalement à sa fille comment elle s'était produit sa chute.

_Mon cheval allait au pas dans un pré lorsqu'il s'est soudainement cabré. Je n'ai pas pu le contrôler car je devais rêver un peu. J'ai été désarçonnée et je suis tombée. Devant nous se dressait un long serpent blanc comme je n'en avais jamais vu ! Le cheval a paniqué, s'est éloigné en boitillant, et a mit bien du temps à revenir. Quant au serpent, il a disparu sans que je sache comment._

_Il est bien rare que quelqu'un aperçoive ce reptile._ Fit John._ A n'en pas douter, il s'agit là de l'esprit de la forêt, une créature de légende dotée d'étranges pouvoirs._

Un indicible sentiment de bonheur venait de s'installer dans le cœur du bucheron. Le vieil homme ne lui avait pas menti ; le serpent venait de réaliser son souhait.

John et la jeune fille se marièrent l'été suivant et eurent une vie longue et heureuse.

Ce qu'ils ne surent jamais, c'est que le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et le serpent ne faisaient qu'un… et que cet homme était connu, pour une certaine partie du monde, sous le nom de Merlin. »

-

Severus referma le livre, l'histoire terminée, et se rendit compte que Gaby dormait à poings fermés, toujours étroitement blotti contre lui.

Il le regarda un instant dormir puis posa le vieux livre sur la table de nuit avant d'éteindre la lumière et de fermer les yeux à son tour.

* * *

A suivre......


	49. Gérer la crise

Je suis ravie que l'histoire que Severus raconte à Gaby dans le chapitre précédent ait plu à beaucoup de monde.

... Et je suis encore plus contente que certaines personnes ne lisant d'habitude pas ce genre de fic aient pris le temps de lire la mienne.

Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui continuent à me lire ou à laisser des reviews et bonne lecture.

.

_Petite note pour __**Mailys:**_ Snape est le nom de Severus Rogue dans la version anglaise.

* * *

**Chapitre 49 :**

**Gérer la crise**

- « Comment va Gaby ? » Demanda Albus dès que Severus entra dans la cuisine.

Severus, pas vraiment surpris de trouver le vieil homme debout à une heure aussi matinale, s'installa à table en face de lui.

- « Il dort comme une souche. »

- « Tant mieux » affirma Albus, rassuré, en servant une tasse de thé au Serpentard.

- « Merci »

- « Il a apprécié ? »

- « Je pense, oui... » répondit Severus en prenant la tasse entre ses mains « même s'il s'est endormi avant la fin. Encore merci pour le livre Albus. »

- « Ce n'est rien voyons. Mais si vous avez besoin... disons… de plus de matériel... je vous suggère de voir ça avec Molly. Elle a élevé sept enfants après tout. Je suis certain qu'elle doit avoir des dizaines de livres de contes. »

- « J'y penserai. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de livre que j'aurais pu trouver dans la bibliothèque des Black en tout cas. Quant à moi... disons que j'ai eu trop peu l'occasion d'en entendre lorsque j'étais enfant pour avoir la chance de m'en souvenir. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, sachant très bien que l'enfance de l'autre homme n'avait pas été facile, et déclara :

- « Gardez-le. Qui sait, il pourrait peut-être encore vous servir. »

Severus le remercia d'un hochement de tête puis resta quelques instants perdu dans la contemplation des volutes de fumée qui s'élevaient de sa tasse avant de remarquer l'exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier plié devant Dumbledore.

- « Que dit le journal ? »

- « Rendez-vous compte par vous-même.» lui répondit Dumbledore en poussant le journal devant lui.

Il s'en saisit aussitôt et déplaça légèrement sa tasse de thé vers la droite pour pouvoir le déplier.

La première page ne comprenait qu'une seule grande photo en noir et blanc qui montrait la marque des ténèbres scintillant au dessus du camping dévasté et qui avait pour titre :

'_**Scène de terreur pendant la coupe du monde de quidditch.'**_

Ouvrant le journal, il s'apprêtait à lire le premier article relatant l'évènement quand Arthur et Percy Weasley, suivis, une poignée de secondes plus tard, par Molly, entrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine.

- « Arthur ! » protestait énergiquement la petite femme replète « Tu es sensé être en vacances ! Ils peuvent très bien s'en occuper sans toi ! Quant à toi Percy, tu viens à peine de commencer à... »

- « On doit y aller Molly. » Soupira M. Weasley, l'air las. (Ce n'était visiblement pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation.) « Il faut que nous... »

Arthur s'interrompit brusquement en avisant la présence des deux sorciers dans la cuisine.

- « Oh, vous étiez là ?...Excusez-nous, on ne vous avait pas vu. »

Avant que l'un des deux hommes ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Molly s'avança vers eux à grands pas.

- « Albus ! » s'exclama t'elle, heureuse de le trouver là. « Raisonnez-le enfin ! »

- « Sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas Molly » intervint Severus en levant les yeux de son journal. « Je suis de l'avis d'Arthur. Il serait sans doute très mal vu, étant donné ce qui s'est passé hier, s'il n'écourtait pas ses vacances pour aider le ministère à gérer la crise... D'autant plus qu'en étant sur place, il pourra peut-être récolter quelques informations intéressantes. »

- « Très bien. » soupira Molly. « Je suppose que vous avez raison. Mais prenez au moins un bon petit déjeuner avant de... »

- « On n'a pas le temps Molly » fit M. Weasley en consultant sa montre « On essayera de rentrer tôt d'accord ? » Termina t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Molly acquiesça, résignée, et regarda son mari et son fils disparaître dans la cheminée.

- « La dernière fois qu'il a écourté ses vacances, c'était quand... »

- « Je sais Molly, je sais. » compatit Albus en lui tapotant gentiment la main. « Vous avez l'ai épuisée. Vous devriez retourner vous coucher. »

- « Il est presque 7h30. Je sais bien qu'ils se sont couchés il y a à peine quelques heures mais Bill et Charlie ont toujours été des lèves-tôt. Ils ne devraient plus tarder. » Affirma t-elle en se dirigeant vers le garde-manger.

Laissant Molly à ses fourneaux, Severus se plongea finalement dans sa lecture.

_**'C'est au milieu de la nuit qu'un groupe de sorciers, dont les meneurs n'ont pas été identifiés, a semé la panique aux abords du stade qui avait accueillit plus tôt dans la soirée la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch – rencontre qui s'est terminée sur la victoire de l'équipe irlandaise malgré le jeu exemplaire de l'attrapeur bulgare Victor Krum. **_

_**(Résumé de la rencontre p3 – interview des joueurs p 4.)**_

_**L'intervention rapide du ministère et du service de sécurité a permis d'éviter le pire puisque, malgré d'importants dégâts matériels, aucun mort ni blessé n'est à déplorer.**_

_**Les gérants du camping, des moldus, ont été légèrement malmenés mais, soumis au sortilège d'oubliette, ils n'en garderont aucun souvenir ni aucune séquelle.**_

_**D'après un communiqué des officiels présents sur place, les sorciers dont les tentes ont été détruites ou abimées pourront, après avoir déposé une plainte auprès du bureau des aurors, être entièrement dédommagés.**_

_**Toujours d'après le ministère, la marque des ténèbres qui a sinistrement illuminé le ciel pendant de nombreuses minutes ne serait en réalité qu'une farce de mauvais goût. **_

_**(Réaction du ministre de la magie ci-dessous.)'**_

Severus renifla.

°_ Une farce ! Et puis quoi encore ?_°

Il poursuivit sa lecture, le reste de la page étant consacré, comme indiqué plus haut, à l'interview de Cornelius Fudge.

' _**C'est vers 4h du matin, une fois le calme revenu que Cornelius Fudge, actuel ministre de la magie britannique, a donné une conférence de presse – sur les lieux-même des troubles – afin de rassurer la population.**_

_**Notre journaliste, Rita Skeeter, était présente sur place et a pu nous rapporter ses propos :**_

_**- Monsieur le ministre, que pensez-vous de ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? **_

_**CF : C'est un incident regrettable, mais heureusement, sans gravité. Le point positif – si je puis dire – c'est que cela nous a permis de démontrer l'efficacité de notre service d'ordre.**_

_**- Les aurors ont-ils procédé à des arrestations ?**_

_**CF : Personne n'a été inculpé pour le moment mais une enquête a immédiatement été ouverte.**_

_**- Les aurors vont-ils favoriser la piste de la magie noire ou...**_

_**CF : Aucune piste ne sera laissée de côté ; je vous l'assure. Mais je suis intimement persuadé qu'il s'agit là d'un acte isolé, sans doute provoqué par des sorciers ayant abusé de la boisson.**_

_**- Et la marque des ténèbres ?**_

_**CF : Sans aucun doute l'œuvre d'un plaisantin ou d'un sorcier anti-moldu qui s'est laissé emporter. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela reste une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût, rien de plus.**_

_**- Et que pensez-vous de la rumeur selon laquelle celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom serait de retour ?**_

_**CF : C'est totalement grotesque ! Je l'ai déjà dit et je le répète : ces rumeurs sont sans fondement !**_

_**- Mais Albus Dumbledore...**_

_**CF : Dumbledore est un vieux fou excentrique ! Il voit le mal partout !... Il sera bientôt aussi paranoïaque qu'Alastor Maugrey !'**_

Severus leva un sourcil amusé et jeta un coup d'œil vers son supérieur.

- « Je crois que ce cher Cornelius ne me porte plus vraiment dans son cœur. » soupira celui-ci, faussement blessé.

- « Si tenté que ce fut un jour le cas, Albus ! » rétorqua Severus avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

' _**- Vous niez donc que les événements de cette nuit aient un lien quelconque avec les serviteurs de vous-savez-qui ?**_

_**CF : Je nie uniquement que cela ait un rapport avec vous-savez-qui. Pour ce qui est des mangemorts, le ministère a toujours admis que certains d'entre eux étaient sans doute passés au travers des mailles du filet. Il est donc possible, effectivement, que l'un des anciens partisans de vous-savez-qui ait pu se joindre aux 'festivités' et que ce soit lui qui ait invoqué la marque des ténèbres 'en souvenir du bon vieux temps' pour effrayer la foule. Néanmoins, il n'y a absolument aucune preuve que cela se soit déroulé ainsi.**_

_**- Vous restez donc persuadé qu'il s'agit là d'un incident isolé ?**_

_**CF : Bien entendu ! Et le ministère s'engage d'ailleurs à retrouver les coupables de cette sinistre affaire.**_

_**- Comptez-vous annuler le tournoi des trois sorciers qui doit se dérouler cette année à Poudlard ?**_

_**CF : Merlin, non ! Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?... non, non, le tournoi aura bien lieu comme prévu !'**_

- « Pourquoi en effet... » Ironisa Severus en refermant le journal. « Ce n'est pas comme si... »

Severus ne termina pas sa phrase, se crispant soudain en portant la main à son avant bras alors qu'au même moment, un hurlement de douleur raisonnait à travers toute la maison.

-" Gaby..." murmura Severus, blême, en se ruant vers l'étage, faisant fi de sa propre douleur.

-------------------------

Sentant qu'on le secouait énergiquement, Gaby finit par ouvrir les yeux. Son corps était entièrement recouvert d'une sueur glacée. Ses draps et ses couvertures s'étaient entortillés autour de lui et il avait l'impression qu'on lui appliquait une lame chauffée à blanc sur le front.

- « Gaby » entendit-il « Gaby calme-toi... C'est fini... »

- « P-pa pa... » Gémit-il en reconnaissant son père, assis à côté de lui sur le lit.

Il y avait plusieurs autres silhouettes à l'entrée de la chambre mais il était incapable de les identifier. La douleur l'aveuglait.

Il avait encore une fois 'vu'.

Il avait vu ce que faisait Voldemort.

Il l'avait vu lire la gazette du sorcier et entrer dans une colère noire en découvrant la première page...

Il l'avait vu appeler Queudver pour appuyer sur sa marque...

Il avait vu les mangemorts arriver à l'appel de leur Maître et être accueillis les uns après les autres par un puissant doloris...

Il les avait vu se tortiller de douleur sur le sol encore et encore alors que Voldemort intensifiait ses sortilèges...

Il les avait vu désigner sans hésitation ni remord celui d'entre eux qui avait eu l'idée de semer la panique à la coupe du monde...

… Et il avait vu la peur dans les yeux de cet homme lorsque Voldemort s'était tourné vers lui...

…Et il avait vu Voldemort le torturer encore et encore avant de l'abandonner, baignant dans une mare de sang...

A ce souvenir, Gaby fut soudain pris de haut le cœur et roula sur lui-même pour vomir par dessus le bord du matelas.

La douleur à son front diminua alors légèrement mais il continuait à transpirer et à frissonner, comme sous l'effet d'une fièvre.

Aspirant l'air à grandes bouffées avec la volonté de s'empêcher de vomir de nouveau, il se laissa retomber sur le dos.

Le corps toujours secoué de tremblements incontrôlables, il sentit qu'on lui essuyait la bouche avec un linge mouillé et qu'une main glissait sur son visage pour dégager ses cheveux collés par la transpiration avant de passer sous sa nuque. Il sentit alors qu'on lui surélevait la tête et que quelqu'un – sans aucun doute son père – appuyait le goulot d'une fiole de potion contre ses lèvres.

- « Boit ça Gaby » entendit-il, l'esprit brumeux.

Dès la première gorgée, il sentit la douleur refluer et son estomac se calmer.

- « Ca va mieux mon cœur ? »

Gaby hocha la tête et essaya à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux.

Sa vision était redevenue presque nette et il put enfin voir que se tenaient près de lui son père, son grand-père, Sirius et Remus... et que la famille Weasley, alertée par les hurlements qu'il avait poussés, était entassée dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- « Merlin, Gaby ! Qu'est ce que tu avais ? J'ai cru que quelqu'un était en train de te torturer ! » Lança Ron qui avait l'air vraiment inquiet.

- « C-Cauchemar » marmonna Gaby d'une voix enrouée d'avoir trop crié.

- « Un Cauchemar ? Ca ? »

- « Il fait ce genre de mauvais rêve de temps en temps. » expliqua Severus en essuyant à nouveau le visage couvert de sueur de son fils. « C'est pour ça qu'il dort avec moi et qu'à Poudlard il ne reste pas dans son dortoir. »

- « Et ça fait longtemps que ça dure ? » s'inquiéta Molly dont l'instinct maternel se révoltait

- « Depuis la mort de sa mère. » éluda Severus. « Ça a été très difficile pour lui. »

-« Oui…oui je m'en doute. Mais ça dure depuis si longtemps ? Vous ne pouvez rien lui donner ? Une potion de sommeil sans rêve ou... »

- « Les potions de sommeil sont dangereuses à long terme. » expliqua Severus « Et d'habitude, les cauchemars ne sont pas si violents... Je suppose que les évènements de cette nuit ont aggravés les choses cette fois-ci. »

Ron s'apprêtait à faire une autre remarque mais sa mère l'en dissuada d'un regard.

- « Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose, Severus ? »

- « C'est gentil à vous Molly mais ça ira, j'ai l'habitude. »

- « Dans ce cas... Je serai à la cuisine si vous avez besoin de moi. »

Severus acquiesça.

-« Aller oust ! Tout le monde dehors ! » Ordonna Molly à l'adresse de ses enfants. « Gabriel a besoin de repos, pas d'être regardé comme une bête de foire ! Allez vous habiller, le petit déjeuner va être prêt ! »

Molly sortit de la chambre, 'poussant' sa famille devant elle.

Avant de fermer la porte, elle ajouta :

- « Je vous monterai quelque chose à manger, Severus. Et je mettrai un petit quelque chose pour Gabriel au cas où…

Severus la remercia d'un hochement de tête puis reporta à nouveau son attention sur son fils.

Maintenant qu'il ne restait que Sirius, Remus, Albus et lui et que Gaby allait mieux, il pouvait enfin s'attaquer au cœur du problème.

- « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé mon ange ? » demanda t-il avec douceur.

- « Voldemort n'était pas content. » répondit Gaby, la voix toujours éraillée « Vraiment pas content. »

- « Tu as encore une fois vu ce qu'il faisait ? »

Gaby hocha la tête.

- « Il était assis sur un…un espèce de trône, dans une grande salle. Il lisait le journal. Et... quand il a vu ce qui s'est passé cette nuit... il est devenu fou furieux…

Il a appelé Queudver... et il a appuyé sur sa marque pour faire venir ses mangemorts et…il leur a lancé le doloris…à tous... au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivaient...

Il disait qu'ils auraient pu faire échouer ses plans... il les a traité d'imbéciles... ils étaient par terre... ils hurlaient... il leur a demandé qui avait eu l'idée et... ils ont tous désigné un homme. Un blond. »

- « Lucius Malefoy ? » demanda Severus

- « Non... je ne l'avais jamais vu... il l'a puni... encore... et encore... et encore... i-il y avait du sang partout et je... je crois qu'il l'a tué... »

-------------------------------

Severus avait encouragé son fils à boire un peu de lait que Molly avait apporté avec le petit déjeuner qu'elle avait promis, après quoi il l'avait bordé et cajolé jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Il s'était ensuite confortablement installé dans un fauteuil qu'il avait placé juste à côté de son lit et s'était attaqué à son propre petit déjeuner tout en surveillant Gaby d'un œil attentif.

-

- « Professeur Snape ? Puis-je entrer ? » Fit une voix douce alors qu'on frappait doucement à la porte.

- « Bien sur miss Tonks. » répondit Severus en posant le livre qu'il était en train de lire sur le bras de son fauteuil.

- « Molly m'a apprit ce qui s'est passé. » chuchota la jeune femme après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle. « Comment va t-il ? »

- « Ca va aller. Il a réussi à se rendormir assez rapidement. »

- « Tant mieux. » soupira Tonks, visiblement inquiète pour le jeune garçon qu'elle avait tout de suite apprécié. « Le pauvre poussin » ajouta t'elle, le couvant du regard « Perdre sa mère si jeune... on comprend qu'il soit bouleversé. Elle doit énormément lui manquer. »

Severus ne répondit pas. Il glissa simplement une main dans les cheveux de son fils dans un geste d'affection.

- « Une présence féminine lui ferait peut-être du bien. » poursuivit Tonks. « Vous n'avez jamais pensé à... »

- « N'y voyez rien de personnel miss Tonks mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de... »

- « Appelez-moi Tonks tout court s'il vous plait » l'interrompit la jeune femme « Et excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète. »

Un long silence suivit, durant lequel les deux adultes regardèrent Gaby dormir, puis Severus finit par demander des nouvelles du ministère.

- «C'est une véritable tempête.» soupira Tonks « Le département des aurors et le département des relations internationales essayent de gérer ça au mieux mais ils sont débordés. On a reçu une vraie pluie de beuglantes... et comme vous le savez, quand on ne les ouvre pas tout de suite, elles explosent ! Il y a des marques de brûlure dans tous les coins. Les gens se plaignent de la sécurité et pensent que le ministère n'a pas fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Il y en a beaucoup qui réclament des dédommagements pour leurs tentes saccagées et d'autres qui demandent purement et simplement qu'on leur rembourse leurs billets.... et tout cela bien sûr, c'est sans compter la presse et les journalistes comme cette Rita Skeeter qui fourrent leur nez partout ! »

- « Et Fudge ? »

Tonks haussa les épaules.

- « Il refuse toujours d'admettre le retour de Voldemort. Il est resté dans son bureau toute la journée. La sous-secrétaire d'état, Dolores Ombrage, et Bartemius Croupton l'ont rejoint vers midi et ils sont ressortis tous les deux vers 17h. Quand ils sont passés près de moi, je les ai entendu parler de Poudlard mais je n'ai rien pu saisir de plus. »

- « Sans doute s'étaient-ils réunis avec Fudge pour parler du tournoi. »

- « Possible... mais dans ce cas, est ce que Verpey n'aurait pas du être avec eux ? Il est l'un des responsables de l'organisation après tout. »

- « ... »

- « Hum... professeur Snape... » Fit Tonks après de longues minutes

- « Je me suis plus votre professeur depuis quelques années mi... Tonks. Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom vous savez. »

Tonks hocha la tête.

- « Je voulais... pour l'autre jour... ce que j'ai dit je... »

- « Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de parler de ça. » la coupa Severus un peu brusquement.

- « Oh... euh... oui bien sur monsieur... je veux dire Severus…je... » Balbutia Tonks gênée et surtout étonnée par le changement d'attitude du Serpentard. « Désolée…je... euh... je vais y aller…je... au revoir... » Termina t'elle avant de sortir comme si elle avait un détraqueur aux trousses.

- « Question délicatesse, tu n'es pas mieux que Sirius, papa. » marmonna soudain Gaby d'une voix endormie.

Severus sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué que son fils s'était réveillé.

- « On aurait dit un vieil ours grincheux.» ajouta Gaby en s'asseyant dans son lit.

- « Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? »

- « Juste assez pour t'entendre ronchonner » fit Gaby avec un petit sourire.

- « Comment te sens-tu mon cœur ?" demanda encore Severus avec inquiétude.

- « Ça va. Par contre, je crois que tu as fait peur à Tonks. »

* * *

A suivre....


	50. En route pour Poudlard

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais j'ai été plutôt occupée (... en plus un atroce manque d'inspiration ). Mais bon... mieux vaut tard que jamais, non?

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 50 :**

**En route pour Poudlard**

Les deux semaines qui suivirent, s'écoulèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair et ni Arthur ni Percy Weasley ne furent très présents Square Grimmaurd durant cette Période. Tous les deux partaient chaque matin avant que les autres occupants ne se lèvent et rentraient chaque soir bien après l'heure du dîner.

De leur côté, Severus et Gaby avaient mis à profit ce temps pour poursuivre et intensifier les cours d'occlumencie, y consacrant chaque jour au moins deux heures. Mais tout ce travail avait été payant puisque Gaby était à présent capable d'expulser presque à chaque fois Severus de son esprit et avait même une fois réussi à lui en interdire totalement l'accès. Lors d'une de ces séances, Severus avait de nouveau vu le rêve que son fils avait fait avant d'assister au retour de Voldemort. La première fois qu'il avait vu ce souvenir, Severus avait cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve banal mais après l'avoir vu une deuxième fois, Il s'était rendu compte que c'était sans doute autre chose... quelque chose de beaucoup plus important. A sa plus grande stupeur, il avait découvert qu'il était possible que Gaby soit un animagus multiple : un chat (qu'il maîtrisait déjà plutôt bien), un serpent, et, plus surprenant encore, un phœnix. Cependant, n'étant pas certain d'avoir raison, il avait préféré garder cette information pour lui, ne voulant pas que son fils soit déçu s'il se trompait.

-----------------

L'avant veille de la rentrée, une pluie drue s'était mise à tomber, martelant les fenêtres de la maison.

Le diner terminé, Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au salon du premier étage pour discuter ou pour se détendre. Charlie, assis dans un fauteuil auprès de la cheminée, était occupé à raccommoder une cagoule à l'épreuve du feu. Ron et Ginny jouaient aux échecs, Gaby astiquait son éclair de feu, et Fred et George, assis face à face dans le canapé le plus à l'écart, parlaient en chuchotant, la tête penchée sur un morceau de parchemin. Severus lisait un vieux livre de potion qu'il avait déniché dans la bibliothèque des Black, et Molly, tout en tricotant ce qui semblait être une écharpe, discutait avec Sirius et Remus de l'entretient de la maison quand la sonnette retentit.

- « C'est Arthur ! » Leur cria aussitôt une voix depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

- « J'arrive Arthur ! J'arrive ! » S'écria Molly, abandonnant la conversation pour rejoindre son mari.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Arthur entra dans le salon, portant son dîner sur un plateau. Il avait l'air épuisé.

- « Cette fois-ci, ça chauffe vraiment. » dit-il tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, alors qu'au même moment, Molly arrivait suivie de Percy, lui aussi chargé d'un plateau repas.

Arthur grignota sans enthousiasme un morceau de chou-fleur un peu racorni que contenait son assiette.

- « Rita Skeeter a passé la semaine à fureter un peu partout pour voir si le ministère n'avait pas commis d'autres bévues qu'elle pourrait rapporter dans ses articles... Et bien évidement, elle a fini par découvrir la disparition de Bertha. Ça va faire la première page de la gazette dès demain ! »

- « Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas aussi découvert comment est morte cette pauvre femme. » marmonna Sirius. « Ça aurait peut-être pu convaincre certaines personnes du retour de Voldemort. »

Severus lança à Sirius un regard agacé. Cette information n'était pas sensée être divulguée en dehors des réunions de l'ordre. Si Voldemort venait à savoir que l'ordre du phœnix était au courant de ce détail, il penserait à une fuite parmi ses mangemorts et il deviendrait encore plus suspicieux et donc encore plus difficile à combattre.

- « Qui est cette femme ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle... »

- « Je crois que vous feriez bien d'aller vous coucher. » fit Molly, interrompant Ron avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poser ses questions. « Allez tout le monde. Il est tard. Filez dans vos chambres ! »

Gaby, ayant bien compris que Sirius avait fait une gaffe en parlant de Bertha Jorkins, rangea son nécessaire à balai sans protester, mis son éclair de feu sur son épaule, et sortit du salon. Les autres adolescents, bien qu'avec plus d'hésitation, finirent par le suivre.

- « Qu'est ce que cette Bertha a à voir avec vous-savez-qui ? » Chuchota Ron une fois sur le palier.

- « Aucune idée » mentit Gaby en haussant les épaules avant de saluer ses amis et de prendre la direction de sa chambre.

--------------------------

Au dernier jour des vacances, Gaby était occupé à faire une partie d'échec avec son Père (Severus avait décidé de suspendre pendant quelques jours les séances d'occlumencie pour permettre à Gaby de se reposer) quand Ron entra dans le salon.

- « Les listes de livres sont arrivées ! » annonça t-il en lançant une enveloppe à Gaby. « Il était temps ! J'ai cru qu'ils avaient oublié. D'habitude, ils les envoient plus tôt que ça ! »

- « Entre le retour de Voldemort et le tournoi, Minerva et Albus ont été très occupés M Weasley. » Fit Severus en bougeant une pièce sur l'échiquier alors que Gaby ouvrait son enveloppe.

Elle contenait deux morceaux de parchemin. L'un était la traditionnelle lettre qui rappelait que l'année solaire commençait le premier septembre, l'autre indiquait les titres des livres dont ils auraient besoin cette année.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Molly Weasley entra, les bras chargés d'une pile de vêtements.

- « Ah Ron ! Tu es là …Tiens ! J'ai lavé tous tes caleçons pour la rentrée. Va les mettre dans ta valise avant que tout ne soit froissé. » Fit-elle en tendant la pile de linge à son fils.

- « Merci m'man » marmonna vaguement Ron rouge comme une tomate, en se saisissant de ses affaires.

- « Et toi mon chéri » poursuivi Molly à l'adresse de Gaby. « Est ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour tes affaires ou... »

- « Non, merci Mme Weasley. Papa s'en est chargé. »

- « Vraiment ? » fit Molly surprise, en lançant un regard appréciateur et étonné à Severus. « Vous connaissez les sortilèges de repassage et de nettoyage... Quand je pense qu'Arthur n'est même pas fichu de… Oh ! Vous avez reçu vos listes ! » Changea t-elle de sujet en jetant un coup d'œil aux parchemins que tenait toujours Gaby. « Vous n'aurez qu'à me les donner les garçons, j'irai faire un tour au chemin de traverse avec Bill et Charlie cet après-midi et je prendrai vos livres pendant que vous terminerez de faire vos valises. Ron, il faut que je t'achète d'autres pyjamas, les tiens sont trop court d'au moins quinze centimètres. C'est fou ce que tu grandis vite !... quelle couleur est ce que tu voudrais ? »

- « Je ne sais pas... orange ? Ou bleu, ça changerait. »

Molly acquiesça puis se tourna vers Gaby.

-"Et toi mon chéri ? Est ce que tu as besoin de nouveaux vêtements ? Ou d'autre chose ?"

-"Je... euh... non. Merci Mme Weasley. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. J'ai déjà mes livres et contrairement à Ron, je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup grandi."

- « Ça va venir mon cœur, ne t'en fait pas. » Le rassura gentiment Severus. « Moi non plus je n'étais pas très grand à ton âge. »

Puis, s'adressant à Molly, il ajouta :

- « Je vais vous faire la liste de ce dont il a besoin Molly. Et si ça ne vous ennui pas, j'y ajouterai une ou deux choses pour moi. »

- « Il n'y a absolument aucun problème Severus. Faites-moi simplement la liste au plus vite. Je ne voudrais pas partir trop tard, le chemin de Traverse sera sûrement bondé. »

- « Je vous la donne de suite. » fit Severus en se levant pour suivre la mère de famille hors de la pièce. « Et toi, n'en profite pas pour tricher ! » lança t-il à son fils avant de fermer la porte.

--------------------------

Molly, Bill et Charlie revinrent du chemin de Traverse vers 17h et distribuèrent aux cinq étudiants réunis dans le salon plusieurs sachets contenant leurs affaires.

Gaby commença à déballer ses paquets, curieux de savoir ce que son père avait demandé à Molly de lui acheter.

Il découvrit un assortiment de plumes neuves, une douzaine de rouleaux de parchemin, deux bouteilles d'encre... et l'ensemble des livres de sixième année qu'il réclamait depuis plusieurs mois.

Gaby adressa un sourire éclatant à son père, ravi de pouvoir enfin s'avancer un peu plus dans ses études. Il s'apprêtait à déballer le dernier paquet quand Ron lança soudain une exclamation de dégout.

- « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce machin là ? »

Il tenait entre ses mains une longue robe de velours violet ornée d'un jabot en dentelle un peu moisie et de manchettes assorties.

- « Maman ! Tu m'as donné la nouvelle robe de Ginny. » se plaignit Ron en lui montrant la robe de velours.

- « Ce n'est pas pour Ginny, Ron. C'est pour toi. »

- « Quoi ? » s'exclama Ron, horrifié. « Tu plaisantes ?! Il n'est pas question que je porte ça ! »

- « C'est ta robe de soirée, Ron. » répliqua Molly. « Cette année, tout le monde doit en avoir une. C'était écrit dans ta liste. »

- « Je préfère me promener tout nu que mettre un truc pareil ! » affirma Bon d'un air buté.

- « Ne soit pas idiot Ron ! Puisque je te dis que cette année, c'est obligatoire ! Regarde ta liste ! »

- « Et Fred et George ? Ils ont quoi, eux ? »

- « Rien du tout. » répondit Fred « On se l'achètera nous-mêmes à Pré-au-Lard. »

- « Et pourquoi je ne peux pas faire ça, moi aussi ? »

- « Peut-être parce que tu as dépensé tout ton argent de poche à la coupe du monde? » suggéra George.

- « Ca suffit maintenant Ron ! »

- « Mais maman…il est hors de question que je mette cette horreur ! Tu aurais au moins pu me laisser choisir ! »

- « Gabriel non plus n'a pas choisi la sienne. Mais je ne l'entends pas s'en plaindre. Montre lui mon chéri, tu veux bien ? »

Gaby ouvrit de grands yeux. Surpris.

- « Mais… j'en avais déjà une … je… » Balbutia t-il en regardant alternativement son père et Molly.

-« « Tu avais l'autre depuis deux ans mon cœur. Il était temps de t'en acheter une nouvelle. »

Avec une certaine appréhension, Gaby ouvrit le dernier paquet, espérant que sa nouvelle Robe ne ressemble pas à celle de son ami.

Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Sa robe à lui ne comportait aucune dentelle. En fait, elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'il avait déjà sauf que celle-ci était verte.

- « La sienne ça va ! » dit Ron avec colère en regardant la robe de Gaby « Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en ai pas une comme ça moi aussi ? »

- « Parce que... j'ai été obligée d'acheter la tienne d'occasion et qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix à ta taille. » répondit Molly en rougissant.

- « Je ne porterai jamais ça ! » Insista Ron. « Jamais ! »

- « Eh bien dans ce cas, promène-toi tout nu ! » répliqua sèchement Molly avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

----------------------------

Quand Gaby se réveilla le lendemain matin, il régnait dans la maison une triste atmosphère de fin de vacances. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, encore vêtu de son pyjama, il s'aperçu que toute la maison était en effervescence. Les autres s'étaient apparemment tous levés au chant du coq, mais ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire. Molly Weasley surgit du deuxième étage, de très mauvaise humeur, cherchant des plumes que Ron avait apparemment égarées. Tout le monde se cognait dans les escaliers, à moitié habillés, un morceau de toast à la main. En découvrant ce capharnaüm, Gaby remercia mentalement son père pour l'avoir obligé à terminer ses valises avant d'aller se coucher.

Manquant de se faire renverser par Molly qui avait enfin retrouvé les plumes manquantes, Gaby se dépêcha de rejoindre la cuisine.

- « Bonjour papa » lança t-il à son père qui, occupé à lire son journal, ne l'avait pas vu entrer.

-« Bonjour mon cœur. Bien dormi ? »

Gaby acquiesça et prit place à côté de lui. Severus lui servit un bol de chocolat et se versa une seconde tasse de café avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Au moment où Gaby terminait sa troisième tartine, Molly apparu, l'air exaspérée.

- « Tous les ans c'est la même chose » marmonna t-elle en se laissant lourdement tomber sur une chaise. « Ils attendent toujours la dernière minute pour faire leurs valises. …Et toi mon chéri » poursuivit-elle en s'adressant à Gaby « Tes affaires sont prêtes ? »

Gaby acquiesça.

- « Papa m'a obligé à tout préparer hier soir. »

- « Tu ferais bien d'aller t'habiller mon cœur » fit Severus voyant que Gaby avait terminé son petit déjeuner. « On part dans une demi-heure. »

Gaby ouvrit de grands yeux. Était-il déjà si tard ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur et s'aperçu qu'il était effectivement déjà 9h 45.

-------------

Une pluie drue continuait de marteler les carreaux tandis qu'il s'habillait d'un jean et d'un pull. Il fallait en effet attendre d'être à bord du Poudlard Express pour se changer et mettre la robe de sorcier qu'ils devaient porter au collège puisqu'ils devaient, avant d'accéder au train, traverser une partie du Londres moldu.

D'après les bruits et les cris qu'il entendit pendant qu'il terminait de se préparer, Gaby devina que Fred et George avaient ensorcelé leurs malles pour qu'elles volent toutes seules au bas de l'escalier, s'épargnant ainsi la peine de les porter eux-mêmes. Elles avaient alors heurté Ginny de plein fouet et l'avaient précipitée dans le hall après l'avoir fait dévaler deux étages.

Mme Weasley hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons après ses fils.

- « VOUS AURIEZ PU LA BLESSER GRAVEMENT OU MEME LA TUER, ESPECES D'IDIOTS ! »

Severus entra dans la chambre au moment même où Molly commençait sa tirade et Gaby eut soudain l'impression que celle-ci se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

- « Tu es prêt? »

- « Presque. Ginny va bien ? » Demanda Gaby en laçant ses chaussures.

- « On l'a rafistolée. » répondit Severus en réduisant ses valises et celles de son fils. « Il faut qu'on y aille. Si on n'est pas parti dans cinq minutes au plus tard, on risque de… »

- « EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ VOUS DECIDER A DESCENDRE LÀ-HAUT ? » rugit Mme Weasley.

- « Allons-y. » confirma Severus. « Et n'oublie pas ton sac à dos surtout. »

---------------------------------------

- « Tonks n'est pas là ? » demanda Gaby en fouillant le hall des yeux.

- « Elle nous attend dehors avec Bill et Charlie » répondit Severus « Ils surveillent les alentours. »

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt et toutes les valises réduites, ils dirent au revoir à Remus et Sirius puis sortirent, Severus prenant la tête du groupe.

La porte claqua derrière eux et ils entendirent le cliquetis des différents verrous qui se remettaient en place.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années se tenait sur le perron. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et bouclés coupés courts et portait un tailleur gris tout à fait moldu.

- « Salut Gaby » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil « ça va ? »

- « Très bien. Merci Tonks. Et toi ? »

- « On ferait bien de se dépêcher. » intervint Severus « On n'est pas en avance. »

- « Vous avez raison Severus, allons-y. Bill et Charlie nous attendent au coin de la rue. »

Ils descendirent les marches du perron et le n°12 se volatilisa à l'instant où ils eurent atteint le trottoir.

---------------------------------------------------

Le trajet jusqu'à King's Cross leur prit 20 minutes à pied et il ne fut marqué d'aucun incident. Cependant, la pluie qui tombait plus fort que jamais les trempa jusqu'aux os, aussi furent-ils grandement soulagés d'arriver devant la gare.

La grosse horloge, au dessus du panneau des arrivées, leur indiqua qu'il ne restait que dix minutes avant le départ du train.

- « La gare est pleine de moldus. Il fallait s'y attendre. » Chuchota Molly « On va devoir faire attention. »

Gaby avait déjà pris le Poudlard Express, lors de sa première année, alors qu'il était encore Harry Potter. La difficulté consistait à trouver la voie 9 3/4 qui n'était pas visible aux yeux des moldus. Pour y accéder, il fallait traverser la barrière qui se dressait entre les voies 9 et 10. C'était indolore mais on devait faire attention à ce que les moldus ne remarquent rien.

- « Comme nous sommes nombreux, il vaut mieux qu'on passe deux par deux. » dit Severus en surveillant les alentours. « Je vais franchir la barrière en premier avec Gaby. »

Severus attrapa la main de son fils et s'avança vers la barrière. Ils s'appuyèrent contre d'un air désinvolte et glissèrent imperceptiblement au travers l'obstacle de métal... pour se retrouver sur le quai 9 3/4.

Le Poudlard Express était là. Sa locomotive à vapeur d'un rouge vif soufflait des panaches de fumée qui flottaient au dessus du quai encombré de sorcières et de sorciers venus installer leurs enfants dans le train. Des chats de toutes les couleurs se glissaient ça et là entre les jambes des passagers et la rumeur des conversations était ponctuée par le bruit des valises traînées sur le quai et les ululements que les hiboux échangeaient d'un air grognon.

Les premiers wagons étaient déjà pleins d'élèves. Certains, penchés aux fenêtres, bavardaient avec leurs parents pendant que d'autres se battaient pour une place assise. Fred et George surgirent soudain derrière Gaby. Apparemment, ils avaient couru pour franchir la barrière.

Lorsque le reste des Weasley ainsi que Tonks les eurent rejoints, Severus, tenant toujours Gaby par la main, se fraya un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'au dernier wagon où il trouva enfin un compartiment vide.

Les cinq adolescents y montèrent, accompagnés du professeur qui se chargea de redonner leur taille normale à leurs bagages. (Sauf ceux de Gaby qui avait rangé son uniforme dans son sac à dos en prévision) Ils placèrent ensuite rapidement leurs malles dans les porte-bagages puis redescendirent sur le quai pour dire au revoir à Molly, Tonks, Bill et Charlie.

- « Moi aussi j'aimerai bien retourner à Poudlard cette année » dit Bill, les mains dans les poches, en regardant le train d'un air presque nostalgique.

Molly embrassa ses enfants et Gabriel.

- « Faites bien attention à vous. »

Elle ouvrit alors son énorme sac à main et ajouta :

- « Je vous ai préparé des sandwichs…Tenez. J'en ai également fait un pour vous Severus. » Termina t-elle en mettant d'autorité un sandwich dans la main du professeur de potion.

- « Ce n'était pas la peine Molly. Vraiment…je... »

- « Ne dites pas de sottises Severus. Le voyage dure des heures ! »

Un coup de sifflet retentit. Les élèves qui étaient encore sur le quai se hâtèrent de montrer dans le train. Des employés en uniforme avançaient le long du quai en fermant les portières.

- « Vite ! Vite ! » Dit Mme Weasley d'un air affolé en les serrant contre elle au hasard – même Severus eut droit à une accolade. « Ecrivez... soyez sages...Si vous avez oublié quelque chose, on vous l'enverra. Allez, montez maintenant. Vite ! »

- « A bientôt » lança Gaby par la fenêtre ouverte alors que le train s'ébranlait.

- « Prend bien soin de toi mon poussin » lui répondit Tonks

- « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » protesta Gaby alors que le train prenait de la vitesse.

A côté de lui, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux faisaient de grands signes de la main.

Les silhouettes de Mme Weasley, Tonks, Bill et Charlie diminuèrent rapidement puis le train prit un virage et le quai disparut de leur vue.

- « Bon ! » fit Fred en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « C'est pas qu'on vous aime pas, mais on a des choses à voir avec Lee, alors à plus tard ! »

Il s'éloigna en compagnie de George et tous deux disparurent dans le couloir.

Le train roulait à présent à vivre allure et les maisons défilaient sous leurs yeux en une succession de formes grises et floues. Ils restèrent debout dans le couloir, ballotés par le balancement du wagon jusqu'à entendre la voix de Severus.

- « Vous comptez passer tout le voyage plantés là où vous venez vous asseoir. »

- « Allez-y, je vous rejoins. » fit Ginny « Je vais voir si je trouve Luna. »

Les deux garçons s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le compartiment lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un les appeler.

- « Gabriel ! Ron ! »

- « Neville ! Ça va ? »

- « Très bien oui. Mais je ne trouve de place nulle part, tous les wagons sont pleins ! »

- « Viens avec nous alors. » fit Ron en attirant son ami dans leur compartiment.

- « Merci.... Bonjour professeur Snape. »

- « Bonjour M. Londubat. Installez-vous, je vais aller faire un tour dans le train pour vérifier que tout le monde a trouvé où s'installer. Ne faites pas de bêtises, d'accord ? »

- « Mais enfin papa, tu me connais ! Comme si j'avais l'habitude de... »

Gaby fut interrompu par un grand éclat de rire Ginny, Luna et Hermione venaient d'arriver.

Elles saluèrent leur professeur alors qu'il s'éclipsait puis s'installèrent à leur tour.

Luna avait les cheveux blonds, sales et emmêlés qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille, des sourcils très clairs et des yeux protubérants qui lui donnaient sans cesse un air surpris. Comme à son habitude, elle portait un collier en bouchons de bièraubeurre et des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis.

Hermione, elle, avait d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés et les yeux marron. Elle avait également un petit air autoritaire qui ne la quittait jamais.

Les garçons aidèrent les jeunes filles à hisser leurs malles dans les porte-bagages puis tous s'installèrent. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien puis Hermione leur demanda s'ils avaient passé de bonnes vacances.

A cet instant précis, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, effrayant Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, qui sauta des genoux de sa maîtresse en crachant.

Tous tournèrent la tête. A l'entrée du compartiment se tenait Drago Malefoy, un air suffisant collé sur le visage, entouré de ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle.

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Lança Gaby d'un ton agressif avant que le blond n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche (il n'avait pas oublié que Malefoy père était présent lors de la résurrection de Voldemort et ne voyait donc aucune raison d'être aimable avec le fils, d'autant plus que celui-ci avait toujours été ouvertement hostile envers lui et ses amis)

- « Quand on est poli, on commence par dire bonjour Snapy. » dit Malefoy de sa voix trainante. « Mais étant donné les personnes que tu fréquentes, ça ne m'étonne pas. Toujours entouré de Sang de bourbe et de traitres à leur sang, n'est-ce-pas ? »

- « Ton père doit être content de pouvoir à nouveau ramper devant son maître comme un gentil chienchien Malefoy. »

- « Laisse mon père en dehors de cette discussion Snapy ! » siffla le blond avec haine « Tu ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville ! »

- « C'est ça ! » ricana Gaby « Ton père est le meilleur, le plus beau, le plus intelligent etcetera. Mais contrairement à moi, il est aussi le plus crétin ! Alors maintenant que tout le monde le sais, sort d'ici et fiche moi la paix. »

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny et Luna éclatèrent de rire. Drago pinça les lèvres puis répliqua :

- « Dis-moi Snapy... qu'est ce que ça fait de savoir que son père n'est qu'un lâche ? Un lâche et un traître ? »

Avant que Gaby ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Malefoy poursuivit d'un ton presque réjouit :

- « Ne t'en fait pas Snapy, le seigneur des ténèbres s'occupera bientôt de lui... Très bientôt... il le torturera encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de l'achever ou qu'il le laisse enfin crever … et après ce sera ton tour. Il ne laissera pas un bâtard comme toi polluer le ... »

- « Hum ! Hum ! Je dérange peut-être ? » Grogna Severus qui revenait justement de son tour de gardes et avait entendu les propos du blond.

Drago se tourna aussitôt vers le nouveau venu et lui lança un regard venimeux.

- « Je vous conseille de ne pas oublier à qui vous vous adressez M. Malefoy » claqua Severus devant l'attitude clairement irrespectueuse de l'adolescent. « Je suis votre professeur ! Que vous soyez content ou non ! Et je vous rappelle que toute menace de mort envers un professeur ou un élève est passible d'expulsion définitive de Poudlard. »

- « ... »

- « Vous irez voir M Rusard ce soir pour votre retenue. Maintenant circulez ! »

-------------------------

A mesure que le train poursuivait sa route vers le nord, la pluie tombait de plus en plus dru. Le ciel était si noir, la buée si épaisse sur les vitres qu'on avait du allumer les lanternes.

Vers 15h, le chariot à friandises passa en tintinnabulant dans le couloir et sous le regard suppliant de son fils, Severus acheta une bonne quantité de fondants du chaudron et de chocogrenouilles que les adolescents dévorèrent avec joie.

Alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, Severus leur suggéra de mettre leur robe puisqu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Et en effet, environ un quart d'heure après, le train commença à ralentir et ils entendirent le tumulte habituel des élèves qui se précipitaient pour rassembler leurs bagages et leurs animaux, se préparant à descendre.

Hermione attrapa Pattenrond pendant que Neville glissait précautionneusement Trevor dans l'une de ses poches intérieure. Gaby lui était tranquille : Nox et Sal étaient tous les deux restés à Poudlard (Il ne les avait pas pris avec puisqu'ils n'auraient pas pu sortir de la maison de toutes les vacances).

Dès qu'ils sortirent du compartiment parmi la foule qui avait envahi le couloir, la fraîcheur et l'humidité nocturne leur picota le visage. Ils avancèrent lentement vers la porte la plus proche et Gaby sentait déjà l'odeur de la pluie et des pins qui bordaient le chemin du lac. Quand les portes du train s'ouvrirent, un coup de tonnerre retentit au dessus d'eux. Hermione emmitoufla Pattenrond dans sa cape pour le protéger de la pluie et ils sortirent. Sur le quai, la tête baissée, les yeux plissés, ils durent affronter une pluie battante. Il tombait un tel déluge qu'ils avaient l'impression de recevoir des seaux d'eau glacée sur la tête.

- « Je n'aimerai pas me retrouver sur le lac par ce temps. » dit Neville, parcouru d'un frisson.

Il était en effet de tradition que Hagrid amène lui-même les élèves de première année au château en leur faisant traverser le lac sur des baraques.

- « Allons venez ! » fit Severus « Ne restez pas comme ça sous la pluie ! »

Ils suivirent aussitôt leur professeur, lequel s'ouvrait un passage au milieu des élèves massés sur le quai obscure, leur aboyant de rejoindre les diligences en vitesse s'ils ne voulaient pas passer leur premier nuit à l'infirmerie.

Severus et la petite troupe s'avancèrent sur la route luisante de pluie devant la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Sur la chaussée s'alignaient la centaine de diligences sans chevaux qui emmenaient traditionnellement les élèves jusqu'au château à l'exception premières années.

Gaby y jeta un coup d'œil rapide – il les avait déjà vu l'année précédente – et ouvrit de grands yeux.

Cette fois, les diligences étaient attelées. Des créatures se tenaient entre les brancards. Si Gaby avait dû leur donner un nom, sans doute les aurait-il appelés des chevaux, mais elles avaient aussi quelque chose de reptilien. On aurait dit qu'elles étaient dépourvues de toute chair. Leur pelage noir collait à leur squelette dont on voyait chaque os se dessiner. Leurs têtes rappelaient celles des dragons et leurs yeux blancs sans pupille avaient un regard fixe et vide. Elles étaient également dotées d'une paire d'ailes à la hauteur du garrot ; de grandes ailes noires à la surface lisse comme du cuire, qui auraient pu appartenir à des chauves-souris géantes. Immobiles et silencieuses dans l'obscurité montante, les créatures paraissaient sinistres, effrayantes. Gaby ne comprenait pas pourquoi on avait attelées ces horribles chevaux aux diligences alors qu'elles étaient parfaitement capables de se mouvoir toutes seules.

Un peu plus loin, Drago Malefoy, suivi d'une petite bande qui comptait Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson écartait de son chemin des deuxièmes années à l'air timide pour que ses amis et lui puissent disposer d'une diligence à eux tout seuls.

- « Malefoy ! » hurla Severus « Si vous voulez avoir également une retenue demain, continuez comme ça ! »

C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'air étrange de son fils.

- « Gaby ? »

L'adolescent sursauta

- « Papa ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ces choses ? »

- « Tu les vois ? » demanda Severus

Gaby acquiesça.

- « Grimpe » fit Severus « Je t'expliquerai en route. »

Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, la portière se referma d'un coup sec et la longue procession de diligences s'ébranla brusquement, dans un grincement de roues et des gerbes d'eau sur la route qui menait au château.

- « Alors ? C'est quoi ces bestioles ? »

- « De quelles bestioles tu parles Gaby ? » lui demanda Ron.

- « De celles qui tirent les diligences bien sûr. »

- « Mais... rien ne tire les diligences Gaby ! Elles avancent toute seules ! »

- « Bien sûr que non ! » insista Gaby. « Regarde ! » (Il obligea Ron à se pencher par la fenêtre) « Les espèces de chevaux ! »

- « Je t'assure que je ne vois rien Gaby. »

- « Mais... »

- « Il ne les verra pas mon cœur. » intervint Severus.

- « Pourquoi ça ? »

- « C'est des sombrals Gaby. »

- « Oh… »

- « Et pourquoi est ce que je ne… »

- « Seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voir M Weasley. » le coupa Severus.

- « Tu as vraiment vu quelqu'un mourir ? Qui ? » Interrogea Ron avant de recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Hermione.

- « Ronald ! Enfin... » Siffla t-elle

- « Quoi ? » fit le rouquin en se massant le côté.

- « Ce n'est pas des choses à demander voyons ! Excuse-toi tout de suite ! » Lui ordonna sa sœur. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, Gaby répondit :

- « Je... ma mère. C'était ma mère... » Murmura t-il en se collant un peu plus contre son père « Elle... on l'a tuée d-devant mes yeux. » (Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge puisque c'était effectivement ce qui était arrivé à Lily)

- « Merlin ! ... je... je suis désolé Gaby... je n'aurai pas du demander…je... »

Gaby hocha la tête, acceptant les excuses de son ami.

- « Moi aussi tu sais » fit Luna « je les vois. »

- « Toi aussi tu vois les sombrals ? »

- « Oui. J'ai aussi vu ma mère mourir. J'avais neuf ans à l'époque. C'était une sorcière très douée. Elle aimait faire des expériences, inventer des choses... mais un jour, un des sorts à mal tourné. »

Après ces deux révélations, plus personne n'osa piper mot, et c'est dans un silence pesant que se fit la fin du trajet.

* * *

A suivre....


	51. De retour à Poudlard

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Joyeux Noël à tous!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 51 :**

**De retour à Poudlard.**

Avançant avec difficulté sur la route boueuse, les diligences franchirent le grand portail et remontèrent l'allée du château dans une véritable tempête qui les faisait osciller dangereusement.

Coincé entre la vitre et son père, Gaby regardait s'approcher Poudlard dont les fenêtres illuminées scintillaient, brouillées par l'épais rideau de pluie. Des éclairs traversèrent le ciel lorsque leur diligence s'arrêta devant les grandes portes en chêne auxquelles on accédait par un large escalier de pierre. Les passagers des diligences qui s'étaient déjà arrêtées montaient les marches quatre à quatre pour entrer au plus vite dans le château. Gaby, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Hermione et Luna sautèrent à leur tour de leur diligence et se précipitèrent en haut de l'escalier, ne relevant la tête que lorsqu'ils furent parvenus dans l'immense hall d'entrée. Severus, qui les avait suivi avec plus de dignité – il n'allait quand même pas courir s'abriter comme un gamin – arriva à son tour et se sécha d'un coup de baguette.

- « Nom d'une gargouille ! » s'exclama Ron en secouant ses cheveux qui projetèrent de l'eau tout autour de lui « Si ça continue comme ça, le lac va déborder. Je suis … ATCHOUM ! »

- « Et si vous vous séchiez au lieu de tempêter M Weasley » intervint le professeur McGonagall directrice-adjointe de Poudlard et chef de la maison Gryffondor, en sortant de la grande salle pour accueillir les élèves. « Vous éviterez peut-être de... »

SPLATCH !

- « PEEVES ! »

Un gros ballon ronge plein d'eau venait de tomber du plafond et d'exploser sur le chapeau du professeur de métamorphose. Une deuxième bombe à eau tomba, manquant de peu Severus qui se trouvait juste derrière sa collègue. Le ballon éclata aux pieds de Gaby dont les chaussures furent submergées par une vague d'eau glacée qui pénétra jusque dans ses chaussettes.

- « Argh ! » glapit celui-ci, frigorifié « Je déteste l'eau froide ! »

- « Pas étonnant » pouffa Ron à côté de lui avant de miauler discrètement, pour lui rappeler que tous les chats on généralement horreur d'être mouillés.

Autour d'eux, des élèves s'enfuyaient en tous sens, se poussant les uns les autres en lançant des cris stridents.

Gaby leva les yeux et vit Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, qui flottait à cinq ou six mètres au dessus du sol. Il avait l'apparence d'un petit homme coiffé d'un chapeau à clochettes, une cravate orange autour du cou, son gros visage malveillant tendu par la concentration tandis qu'il visait à nouveau.

- « PEEVES ! » hurla une nouvelle fois le professeur McGonagall. « Descends Immédiatement ! »

Elle fit un pas en avant, en direction de l'esprit frappeur, et glissa sur le sol humide. Elle ne dut son salut qu'à deux solides bras recouvert de tissus noir.

- « Merci Severus. »

- « De rien Minerva. » répondit le Serpentard alors que sa collègue s'éloignait déjà à grands pas.

- « PEEVES ! Descends TOUT DE SUITE ! » Aboya t-elle.

- « Je ne fais rien de mal ! » caqueta Peeves en lâchant un autre ballon sur un groupe de Serdaigle de deuxième année qui se ruèrent en hurlant dans la grande salle. « Ils sont déjà mouillés, non ? »

McGonagall lui lança un regard noir.

- « Ça suffit maintenant Peeves. »s'écria t-elle « Je te préviens que si tu ne pars pas tout de suite, tu vas le regretter ! »

La voyant lever sa baguette, l'esprit frappeur lui tira la langue, jeta en l'air ses dernières bombes à eau et fila dans l'escalier de marbre en glapissant comme un fou.

- « Aller tout le monde ! » dit sèchement McGonagall aux quelques élèves qui se tenaient encore dans le hall. « Entrez dans la grande salle et allez vous installer ! »

Severus s'éclipsa pour entrer, comme à son habitude, par la petite porte située derrière la table de professeurs, quant aux élèves restants, ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée, glissant et trébuchant sur le sol mouillé, et franchirent les doubles portes qui donnaient sur la grande salle.

La pièce était toujours aussi splendide avec ses décorations en l'honneur du festin de début d'année. Assiettes et gobelets en or scintillaient à la lumière de centaines de chandelles qui flottaient en l'air au dessus des convives. Des élèves bavardaient autour des quatre longues tables qui représentaient chacune des quatre maisons de Poudlard. A l'extrémité de la salle, une cinquième table était dressée pour les professeurs, face aux élèves. Les six amis se séparèrent ; Gaby et Luna s'installèrent à la table des Serdaigles tandis que les quatre autres se dirigèrent vers les Gryffondors.

- « Salut Terry ! » fit Gaby en s'installant à côté de son ami

- « Salut ! » lui répondit celui-ci « J'espère qu'ils vont se dépêcher de faire la répartition. Je meure de faim ! »

- « On croirait entendre Ron ! » rigola Gaby en enlevant ses chaussures pour les vider de leur eau avant de lancer un sortilège de séchage sur ses pieds. « Ah ! Ça va mieux ! »

Gaby regarda la table des professeurs. Il semblait y avoir plus de chaises vides que d'habitude. Hagrid bien-sûr, était encore sur le lac, en train de braver les éléments pour amener au château les élèves de première année. Le professeur McGonagall devait sans doute veiller à ce que le sol de l'entrée soit essuyé en attendant que les plus jeunes arrivent, et son père... venait de se faufiler discrètement par la porte du fond pour rejoindre sa place. Mais il restait encore une chaise vide.

- « Où est le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? » demanda Terry qui observait également la table.

- « On dirait qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé. » répondit Gaby

- « Ils n'ont peut-être pas réussi à en trouver un. » suggéra Terry

Aucun de leurs professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal n'était en effet reste plus d'une année. Quirell était mort lors de l'affaire de la pierre philosophale, Lockhart avait quitté le château avec une tête à faire peur, et Remus avait été obligé de donner sa démission à cause de cet incapable de Fudge. Ceci-dit, aucun doute possible, le nouveau professeur n'était pas là !

Le minuscule professeur Flitwick, qui enseignait les enchantements était assis aux côtes du professeur Chourave qui bavardait avec le professeur Sinistra, chargée de l'astronomie. Venait ensuite Severus, à côté duquel il y avait une chaise vide qui devait être celle de McGonagall. Au centre de la table siégeait Albus Dumbledore, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier vert foncée brodée d'étoiles et de lunes. Il semblait contempler le Plafond à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, comme perdu dans ses pensées mais il sentit le regard de Gaby se poser sur lui et baissa les yeux pour lui faire un clin d'œil avant de retourner dans sa contemplation du plafond magique. Gaby leva les yeux à son tour. Jamais il n'avait vu le ciel magique être aussi sombre et orageux. Des nuages noirs et pourpres s'y entremêlaient et, lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre retentit au-dessus du château, un éclair fourchu traversa le plafond magique.

- « Ton père ne t'a pas dit s'il y aurait un nouveau prof de défense ? »

- « Si. Mais je ne sais pas qui c'est. Grand-père et lui m'ont dit que j'aurai la surprise. »

- « Qu'est ce que ton grand-père a à voir là dedans ? »

Il avait à peine achevé sa question que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et le silence se fit.

- « Je t'expliquerais plus tard. » lui chuchota Gaby.

Le professeur McGonagall entra, à la tête d'une longue file d'élèves de première année qu'elle amena au bout de la salle, près de la table des professeurs.

Si Gaby et les autres avaient été mouillés en sortant des diligences, ce n'était rien comparé aux malheureux nouveaux. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient traversé le lac à la nage plutôt qu'en barque. Lorsqu'ils se mirent en rang face aux autres élèves, tous frissonnaient de froid et d'anxiété. Les professeurs, pris de pitié, leurs lancèrent alors à chacun un sortilège de séchage et de réchauffement.

Le professeur McGonagall posa ensuite sur le sol un tabouret à trois pieds et y plaça un très vieux chapeau de sorcier, sale et rapiécé. Les nouveaux élèves comme les anciens l'observèrent attentivement. Pendant un moment, il y eut un long silence puis une déchirure semblable à une bouche s'ouvrit dans l'étoffe élimée du chapeau et celui-ci se mit à chanter.

Lorsque le choixpeau eut fini sa chanson, la grande salle éclata en applaudissements.

Le professeur McGonagall attendit que le silence revienne puis elle déroula un grand rouleau de parchemin.

- « Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête puis vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret » dit-elle aux nouveaux. « Lorsque le choixpeau annoncera le nom de votre maison, vous irez prendre place à la table correspondante. Je commence : Ackerley Stewart ! »

Un jeune garçon s'avança, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, prit le choixpeau, le posa sur sa tête, et s'assit sur le tabouret.

-"Serdaigle !" cria le choixpeau après une dizaine de secondes.

Stewart Ackerley ôta le chapeau et se précipita à la table des Serdaigle où tout le monde l'applaudit. Il s'installa à côté de Luna et la répartition se poursuivit.

- « Baddock Malcolm ! »

- « Serpentard ! »

Des acclamations enthousiastes retentirent à la table située juste à côté.

- « Branstone Eleanor ! »

- « Poufsouffle ! »

- « Cauldwell Owen ! »

- « Poufsouffle ! »

- « Crivey Dennis ! »

Un minuscule garçon, que Gaby n'avait pas remarqué jusque là, s'avança d'un pas enjoué tandis qu'Hagrid se glissait dans la grande salle par la porte situé derrière la table des professeurs que Severus avait utilisée un peu avant.

- « Gryffondor ! » s'écria le choixpeau.

Denny Crivey, le visage rayonnant, ôta le choixpeau magique le reposa sur le tabouret et se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à table des Gryffondors où se trouvait déjà son frère, Colin, qui était, lui, en troisième année.

- « Je suis tombé dans le lac ! » s'écria le première année d'une voix perçante en se jetant sur une chaise vide. « C'était formidable ! Il y a quelque chose dans l'eau qui m'a attrapé et qui ma remis dans le bateau ! »

- « Super ! » lui répondit son frère, tout aussi enthousiaste « C'était sûrement le calmar géant ! »

- « Wooaoh ! » s'écria Denny comme si on ne pouvait rêver mieux que de tomber dans les eaux déchaînées du lac.

- « Eh bien ! En voilà un qui est drôlement énergique ! » Pouffa Terry

Gaby approuva et fixa à nouveau son regard sur le choixpeau qui choisissait la maison d'un autre jeune garçon.

La répartition se poursuivit. Les nouveaux, dont le visage exprimait divers degrés d'appréhension, s'approchaient un par un du tabouret à trois pieds, la file diminuant lentement à mesure que le professeur McGonagall avançait dans l'alphabet.

- « Pritchard Graham ! »

- « Serpentard ! »

- « Quirke Orla ! »

- « Serdaigle ! »

Enfin, avec « Whitby Kevin », « Poufsouffle ! », la répartition se termina.

Le professeur McGonagall prit le choixpeau et le tabouret et les remporta.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva alors, adressant un sourire chaleureux aux élèves rassemblés, et ouvrit largement les bras dans un geste de bienvenue.

- « Je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire : Bon appétit ! »

Il frappa dans ses mains et les plats vides se remplirent par magie.

- « Alors » fit Terry tout en remplissant largement son assiette de purée, de sauce et de Steak « Ton grand-père ? »

Gaby lui donna la même explication qu'au reste de ses amis et ils poursuivirent leur repas en parlant quidditch.

Ils s'interrompirent en voyant Hermione, à la table des Gryffondors, reposer brutalement son gobelet sur la table avec un air outragé.

- « Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? »

- « Elle s'est sûrement encore une fois disputée avec Ron. » Répondit Terry en haussant les épaules « ça ne serait pas la première fois. »

La pluie continuait de crépiter contre les hautes fenêtres sombres. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre ébranla les vitres et le plafond au ciel d'orage fut traversé d'un éclair qui illumina les assiettes d'or au moment où les restes des plats de viande disparaissaient, immédiatement remplacés par des gâteaux.

- « Tartre à la mélasse ! » firent les deux Serdaigle avant se jeter sur le plateau contenant leur dessert préféré en salivant.

Leurs Camarades, habitués à ce qu'ils s'accaparent ce dessert, se rabattirent sur le pudding aux raisins secs et le gâteau au chocolat en les regardant engloutir la tarte, amusés.

Severus lui-aussi avait vu son fils se jeter sur le dessert comme un affamé… et un petit rappel concernant les bonnes manières et la composition d'un repas équilibré ne serait de toute évidence pas inutile !

... mais lorsqu'il vit son supérieur se jeter avec la même convoitise sur un morceau de tarte au citron, il réalisa que ce serait sans doute cause perdue : la gourmandise était sans doute héréditaire !

-------------------

Lorsque les gâteaux eurent été engloutis et que les assiettes, nettoyées de leurs dernières miettes, eurent retrouvé tout leur éclat, Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Presque aussitôt, la rumeur des conversations s'évanouit et l'on n'entendit bientôt plus que le gémissement du vent et le martèlement de la pluie.

- « Maintenant que nos estomacs sont pleins, je dois une fois de plus vous demander votre attention afin de vous donner quelques informations. Je veux avant tout que vous sachiez que, même si le ministère refuse toujours de l'admettre, Voldemort (la majorité des élèves et certains professeurs frissonnèrent) est bel et bien de retour. Aussi, je vous recommande à nouveau la plus grande prudence.

En raison des événements tragiques qui se sont déroulés à la coupe du monde, une employée du ministère et un certain nombre d'aurors nous rejoindront d'ici quelques jours et assureront la sécurité de l'école. Poudlard est l'un des lieux les mieux protégé du monde magique aussi J'aimerais à croire que nous y somme toutes et tous en sécurité mais comme on dit : deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. Restez sur vos gardes et n'hésitez pas à vous confier à un professeur ou à un auror – lorsqu'ils seront là – si vous remarquez quelque chose de suspect.

M. Rusard, notre concierge, m'a demandé de vous avertir que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château peut être consultée dans son bureau, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés. Je voudrais également vous rappeler » poursuivit-il « que, comme toujours la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves et le village de Pré-au-Lard à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore atteint la troisième année d'étude. Au sujet des sorties en dehors de l'école, je suis également au regret de vous prévenir qu'elles seront en nombre réduites cette année pour des raisons de sécurité. D'un autre côté, je dois également vous avertir que la coupe de quidditch des quatre maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année. »

Des protestations plus ou moins bruyantes s'élevèrent dans toute la grande salle.

- « Cela est dû » continua Dumbledore « à un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais je suis persuadé que vous en serez tous enchantés. Cette année, se déroulera à Poudlard... »

Mais au même instant, un coup de tonnerre assourdissant retentit et les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent à la volée...

Un homme se tenait sur le seuil, appuyé sur un grand bâton et enveloppé d'une cape de voyage noire. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, soudain illuminé par un éclair qui zébra le plafond magique. L'homme ôta son capuchon, secoua une longue crinière de cheveux gris sombre, puis s'avança en direction de la table des professeurs.

Un claquement sourd et régulier résonnait en écho dans la grande salle, ponctuant ses pas. Lorsqu'il eut atteint l'extrémité de la table des professeurs, il se dirigea vers Dumbledore d'un pas lourd et claudicant. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles à voix basse puis le directeur lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une chaise vide, du côté droit de la table.

- « Tu sais qui c'est Gaby ? » demanda Terry en se tournant vers son camarade

... enfin…vers l'endroit où il aurait dû se trouver puisque sa place était vide.

- « Mais où est ce qu'il... »

- « J'suis là » fit soudain une voix.

Terry baissa les yeux et s'aperçu que son ami, loin d'avoir disparu, était simplement sous la table.

- « Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là dessous ? »

- « J'avais fait tombé ma baguette » mentit Gaby qui, bien entendu, ne pouvait pas avouer à son camarade que l'arrivée du visiteur lui avait fait suffisamment peur pour qu'il se transforme malgré lui en chaton.

°Heureusement que papa m'avait dit qu'une fois que j'aurais maîtrisé mon animagus, ça n'arriverait plus !° ironisa Gaby en pensée. °Et heureusement que personne n'a rien vu !°

- « Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal » Déclara Dumbledore d'une voix claire, ramenant Gaby à ce qui se passait « Le professeur Maugrey. »

- « Papa et grand-père auraient quand même pu me le dire ! » marmonna Gaby pour lui-même.

D'habitude, les nouveaux professeurs étaient salués par une salve d''applaudissements. Cette fois pourtant, seuls les professeurs et une poignée d'élèves (Gaby, Neville et les Weasley qui l'avaient déjà rencontré durant les vacances) applaudirent. Tous les autres semblaient tellement pétrifies par l'étrange apparence du professeur Maugrey qu'ils continuaient de le regarder fixement.

- « Maugrey ? » murmura Terry. « Ce nom me dit quelque chose... »

- « C'est un ancien auror » chuchota Gaby.

- « Ah oui…Je me rappelle maintenant ! Maugrey Fol Œil, le chasseur de mages noirs. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il a rempli la moitie d'Azkaban à lui tout seul ! »

- « Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu exagéré ? »

Terry haussa les épaules.

- « Peut-être... Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à son visage à ton avis ? »

- « J'en sais rien. Les conséquences d'une bataille sans doute. »

Dumbledore s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge

- « Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire avant l'arrivée du professeur Maugrey » reprit-il en souriant à la foule d'élèves qui contemplaient toujours leur nouveau professeur d'un air stupéfait « nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un évènement qui ne s'était plus produit depuis un siècle : le tournoi des trois sorciers ! »

Des murmures fébriles s'élevèrent aussitôt ça et là et l'atmosphère de tension qui s'était installée à l'arrivée de Maugrey se dissipa soudain.

- « Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, le tournoi des trois sorciers est une compétition amicale opposant les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe : Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Un champion était sélectionné parmi les élèves de chaque école et les trois champions devaient accomplir trois tâches magiques afin de prouver leur valeur, leur audace, leur pouvoir de déduction et leur habileté face au danger. Le tournoi a eu lieu pour la première fois il y a 700 ans et chaque école l'accueillait à tour de rôle tous les cinq ans. C'était là un excellent moyen d'établir des relations avec des sorciers d'autres nationalités, c'est pourquoi il s'est perpétré pendant des siècles, jusqu'à ce que le nombre de morts devienne si élevé que la décision fut prise de l'arrêter. »

- « Le nombre de morts ? » chuchota Terry, effaré.

- « J'ai lu qu'en 1792, un Cocatris que les champions devaient attraper a réussi à s'échapper et que les trois directeurs ont été blessés. Pour les morts, je n'ai rien... »

- « Au cours du siècle dernier »Poursuivit Dumbledore « il y a eu plusieurs tentatives pour rétablir le tournoi et cette année, c'est chose faite, même si j'aurais préféré que cela se face à un autre moment. Le ministère et les professeurs des écoles concernées ont beaucoup travaillé au cours de l'été pour que les risques pour les participants soient réduits au minimum. Les responsables de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront avec leurs élèves en octobre et la sélection des trois champions aura lieu le jour d'Halloween. Un juge impartial décidera quels seront les élèves qui concourront pour le tournoi et pour la gloire de leur école…ainsi que pour la récompense plus matérielle de mille gallons. »

A ces mots, les élèves se mirent à chuchoter avec ferveur mais dès que Dumbledore reprit la parole, un silence total revint dans la salle.

- « Je sais que vous aimeriez tous rapporter à Poudlard le trophée des trois sorciers mais je me dois de vous informer qu'en accord avec les deux autres écoles en compétition, seuls les élèves majeurs – c'est à dire qui ont dix-sept ans ou plus – seront autorisés à soumettre leur nom à la sélection. »

Une vague de protestation s'éleva aussitôt. Certains, comme les jumeaux Weasley, poussaient des exclamations scandalisées. (Personne ne leur avait précisé cette règle pendant les vacances)

- « Il s'agit là » reprit Dumbledore en haussant légèrement la voix « d'une mesure de sécurité que nous estimions nécessaire compte tenu de la difficulté des tâches imposées puisqu'à notre avis, il serait hautement improbable qu'un élève n'ayant pas encore atteint sa sixième ou sa septième année d'étude puisse les accomplir sans risque. Je m'assurerai personnellement ne personne ne pourra tricher sur son âge donc je vous demande de ne pas perdre votre temps à essayer de vous porter candidat si vous avez moins de dix-sept ans.

Sur ce, je sais qu'il se fait tard et combien il est important que vous soyez frais et dispos pour vos premiers cours demain matin, alors tout le monde au lit ! Et vite !

Dumbledore se rassit et se tourna vers Maugrey.

Tous les élèves se levèrent dans le vacarme des chaises qui glissaient sur le sol et se dirigèrent en masse vers la double porte donnant sur le hall d'entrée tandis que Gaby, comme à son habitude, rejoignait son père à la table des professeurs.

* * *

- « Je croyais que je ne devais plus me transformer n'importe quand maintenant. » grogna Gaby alors qu'il s'installait avec Severus dans le canapé du salon.

- « C'est ce que je pensais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu... »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- « Gaby ? Tu te rappelle ce rêve que j'ai vu à plusieurs reprises lors des séances d'occlumencie ? Celui avec le chaton, le serpent et le phœnix… »

- « Oui. Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça a à voir ? »

- « Quand tu as appelé ton animagus, tu m'as bien dit que tes 'trois couleurs' avaient réagies ? »

Gaby hocha la tête.

- « Et… tu crois que ça voudrait dire que… »

- « Que tu as trois formes animales, oui. J'en parlerai avec Albus, mais je pense que c'est l'explication la plus logique. »

- « On peut avoir plusieurs animagus ? » questionna Gaby.

- « Eh bien… c'est extrêmement rare, mais oui. Un cas à été recensé il y a deux siècles. Une sorcière qui pouvait se transformer en colombe et en louve. »

- « On va devoir reprendre les cours alors. »

- « Je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix. Ta forme animale ne sera pas complètement stable tant que tu ne maitriseras pas tes trois animagus. »

* * *

A suivre........


	52. La ménagerie de Poudlard

**Je sais que ça fait un an que je n'ai rien publier, et j'en suis vraiment désolée, mais ça fait au moins autant de temps que je n'ai rien écrit. Pourquoi ? Un manque de motivation sans doute... et un manque de temps. Enfin, je vais quand même essayer de faire encore avancer cette fic. Elle n'est pas abandonnée en tout cas.**

**Pour me faire pardonner la longue attente entre les publications, je vous poste, en cadeau de noël, 2 chapitres !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS: merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ont m'ont envoyé des messages durant ma longue absence ! : )**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 52 :**

**La ménagerie de Poudlard**

Le lendemain matin, l'orage s'était éloigné mais le plafond de la grande salle restait sombre. D'épais nuages d'un gris d'étain défilaient au dessus des têtes tandis que Gaby et Terry, assis à la table du petit déjeuner, étudiaient leur emploi du temps.

Lundi : _10h-12h :_ soins aux créatures magiques (toutes les maisons)

_13h-16h :_ divination ou arithmancie ou étude des mordus (toutes les maisons)

Mardi : _8h-12h :_ Métamorphose (Poufsouffle)

_13h-15h :_ Sortilèges (Poufsouffle)

_15h-17h :_ Runes (toutes les maisons)

Mercredi : _10h-12h : _Potions (Poufsouffle)

_13h-16h :_ sortilèges

_22h-23h :_ Astronomie (Gryffondor)

Jeudi : _8h-12h :_ Potion / Botanique 7ème année

_13h-17h :_ Défense contre les forces du mal (Gryffondor)

Vendredi :_ 8h-10h : _Botanique (Serpentard)

_13h-15h : _Métamorphose

_15h-17h : _Histoire de la magie (Poufsouffle)

- « On a presque tous les cours en commun avec les Poufsouffle. » fit Terry.

- « Ouais, j'ai remarqué. » dit Gaby « T'as vu ? Pas mal le programme d'aujourd'hui. On ne commence qu'à 10h avec soins aux créatures magiques et on a l'après-midi de libre ! C'est la journée la plus cool de la semaine ! »

- « Parle pour toi ! » marmonna Terry. « Moi je vais passer l'après-midi avec cette folle de Trelawney ! »

Il y eut soudainement un bruissement d'ailes et des centaines de hiboux et de chouettes surgirent par les fenêtres et se répandirent dans la grande salle. Les hiboux décrivaient des cercles autour des tables, cherchant leurs destinataires. Une grande chouette hulotte fondit sur Terry et déposa une lettre sur ses genoux. De l'autre côté de la salle, le hibou grand duc de Drago Malefoy s'était posé sur son épaule, apportant son habituel colis de friandises et de gâteaux envoyés par sa famille. Gaby regarda son ami Terry détacher la lettre que sa chouette lui avait rapportée puis reporta son attention sur son assiette de porridge, écoutant distraitement quelques sixièmes années qui discutaient du tournoi des trois sorciers émettre des hypothèses sur ceux qui oseraient se porter candidats.

Vers 10h, Gaby et Terry, qui avaient passé le début de la matinée à discuter, prirent le chemin détrempé qui menait à la cabane en bois où habitait Hagrid, à la lisière de la forêt, pour assister à leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques. (Après une discussion houleuse avec le ministre, Cornelius Fudge, Dumbledore avait finalement obtenu qu'il reste professeur)

Hagrid attendait les quatrièmes années devant sa cabane, une main sur le collier de Crockdur, son énorme chien noir. A ses pieds, plusieurs caisses en bois étaient posées sur le sol et Crockdur tirait sur son collier en gémissant, apparemment impatient d'en examiner le contenu de plus près.

- « Bien. Tout le monde est là ? » Demanda Hagrid « Parfait. Aller, approchez ! N'ayez pas peur ! Je vais vous présenter votre projet d'étude pour cette année. Ils viennent tout juste d'éclore. Vous allez pouvoir les élever vous même. »

Hagrid se pencha et ouvrit l'une des caisses.

- « Je vous présente les scroutts à pétard ! »

Les élèves grimacèrent et même Gaby, qui pourtant était toujours ravis de découvrir de nouveaux animaux, ne put retenir un « Beûark ! » de dégoût.

Les scroutts à pétard, comme Hagrid les avait nommés, ressemblaient à des homards difformes, dépourvus de carapace, d'une pâleur horrible, d'aspect gluant, avec de petites pattes qui dépassaient aux endroits les plus inattendus et sans tête visible. Il y en avait environ une centaine dans la caisse. Longs d'une quinzaine de centimètres, ils rampaient les uns sur les autres, se cognant aux parois, comme s'ils étaient aveugles, et dégageaient une forte odeur de poisson pourri. De temps à autre, des étincelles jaillissaient à l'extrémité de l'une des créatures qui se retrouvait alors propulsée en avant sur plusieurs centimètres.

- « Aujourd'hui » reprit Hagrid « On va simplement les nourrir. On va essayer différentes sortes d'aliments. C'est la première fois que j'en ai de ceux-là. Alors je ne sais pas très bien ce qui peut leur plaire. J'ai apporté des œufs de fourmi, des foies de grenouille, et puis un morceau de couleuvre. Vous n'aurez qu'à essayer de leur donner un peu de chaque. »

- « C'est répugnant. » marmonna Hermione en plongeant la main dans le saladier de fois visqueux alors que Gaby optait pour les œufs de fourmi.

Alors que Ron, Terry et Neville agitaient des morceaux de couleuvre au dessus des scroutts à pétard pour les mettre en appétit, Gaby et Hermione approchèrent leurs mains pleines de foies et d'œufs de fourmi des créatures.

- « Beûark ! » cria soudain Lavande Brown « Hagrid, qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose pointue, là ? »

- « Il y en a qui ont des dards » répondit Hagrid avec enthousiasme. « Je pense que se sont les mâles. Les femelles ont une espèce de ventouse sur le ventre ça doit être pour sucer le sang. »

- « Si vous voulez mon avis » chuchota Ron « C'est plutôt pour faire autre chose ».

- « Ronald ! » rougit Hermione « Tu es dégoûtant ! »

- « Quoi ? » rigola le roux « Ils doivent bien se reproduire d'une façon ou d'une autre, non ? »

- « AIE ! » glapit soudain Gaby en retirant vivement sa main de la boite.

Hagrid se précipita vers lui d'un air inquiet.

- « Y'en a un qui a explosé ! » grimaça Gaby en montrant à Hagrid sa main rougie et boursouflée.

Hagrid jeta aussitôt un œil à la brûlure du Serdaigle.

- « Hum... c'est pas très beau... » Marmonna t-il alors que Gaby retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes de souffrance. « Va à l'infirmerie faire soigner ça, c'est plus sûr. » Gaby ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il attrapa son sac de sa main valide et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers le domaine de Mme Pomfresh. Sa main le brûlait tellement que c'est en courant qu'il parcourut les couloirs du château.

Il avait d'abord pensé rejoindre les cachots qui étaient plus proches et se faire soigner par son père mais il s'était soudain rappelé que celui-ci était en train de donner un cours. Essoufflé et en larmes, il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie un peu trop fort, la faisant claquer contre le mur. Mme Pomfresh sortit en courant de son bureau, prête à réprimander l'insolent qui osait entrer de cette façon dans son infirmerie mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge en voyant Gaby.

- « Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Gabriel ! » s'écria t-elle en le faisant s'asseoir sur un lit. « Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

- « C'est un scroutt à pétard. Hagrid voulait qu'on les nourrisse et il y en a un qui a explosé près de ma main. » Renifla Gaby.

- « Je vois... reste à espérer que ces bestioles ne soient pas venimeuses. »

Elle sortit sa baguette et l'agita au dessus de la main blessée du Serdaigle.

- « Tu as beaucoup de chance. La blessure est très superficielle. Par contre, elle est plutôt sale. Il va falloir bien la désinfecter avant que je la soigne. »

- « J'avais des œufs de fourmi dans la main quand le scroutt à explosé. » se justifia Gaby.

Mme Pomfresh hocha la tête et retourna dans son bureau. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec divers flacons et bandages qu'elle déposa sur la table au pied du lit.

Elle nettoya tout d'abord la brûlure avec une compresse imbibée de potion désinfectante. Elle laissa le temps à la potion d'agir puis lui badigeonna la main avec une épaisse pâte orange pour guérir la brûlure.

- « Il faut la laisser à l'air une heure. Après je te ferai un bandage et tu pourras partir. »

- « Merci Mme Pomfresh. »

- « Tu as encore mal ? »

- « Un peu, mais ça va aller. »

Lorsque Gaby put enfin quitter l'infirmerie, Il était presque midi. Il ne rejoignit donc pas les autres dehors mais se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Il s'assit à la table des Serdaigle et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille, préférant attendre que Terry arrive pour manger.

Le reste des quatrièmes années arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Gaby leur fit un petit signe pour leur montrer qu'il allait bien et Terry le rejoignit aussitôt.

- « Alors ? »

- « Alors, ça va mieux. Mme Pomfresh m'a désinfecté et a soigné la brûlure. Il faut juste que je garde un pansement jusqu'à ce soir. » Expliqua Gaby en levant sa main pour lui montrer le bandage de Mme Pomfresh.

- « Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas plus grands. » fit Terry en se servant une assiette de côtelettes d'agneaux accompagnées de pommes de terre.

- « Ils ne le sont pas pour le moment. » rectifia Gaby. « Quand Hagrid aura trouvé ce qu'ils aiment manger, tu peux être sûr qu'ils grandiront. »

- « Si encore ils étaient utiles » marmonna Terry en plantant sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre.

- « On n'en sait rien. Peut être qu'ils ont des propriétés curatives mais qu'on ne les a pas encore découvertes. »

- « Tu y crois vraiment ? »

- « Non » répliqua Gaby avec un petit sourire. « Mais on peut toujours espérer. »

Gaby s'apprêtait à se servir une cuillerée de choux de Bruxelles (pas qu'il aime ça mais son père insistait pour qu'il mange des légumes alors…) quand il vit Hermione se lever d'un bond et quitter la grande-salle.

- « Hermione a déjà fini de manger ? »

- « Faut croire »marmonna Terry, en parlant la bouche pleine de pomme de terre. « Je sais pas ce qu'elle a... (Il avala)... mais elle est bizarre depuis hier... »

Lorsque la cloche sonna pour annoncer le début des cours de l'après-midi, Gaby et Terry se séparèrent. Terry rejoignit Ron et Neville pour leur cours de divination et Gaby prit le chemin des cachots. Il croisa son père qui se rendait à sa salle de classe et lui expliqua brièvement ce qui lui était arrivé dans la matinée puis regagna sa chambre pour se plonger dans les cours de sixième année.

Il en ressortit à 17h 30, satisfait de son après-midi (il avait avancé de plusieurs chapitres dans son manuel de métamorphose avancé) et quitta les appartements de son père pour rejoindre la grande salle.

En arrivant dans le hall d'entrée, Gaby tomba sur ses amis, lesquels venaient de terminer leurs cours de l'après-midi. Ron semblait être de très mauvaise humeur.

- « Cette vieille chouette rabougrie de Trelawney nous a donné une montagne de devoirs ! » grommela t-il avec amertume après que Gaby lui ait demandé les raisons de son air coléreux. « Elle nous a demandé de faire une analyse détaillée de la façon dont les mouvements planétaires vont nous affecter le mois prochain. Pour lundi ! Ca va nous prendre tout le week-end ! »

- « Sauf si on utilise la bonne vieille méthode de divination sans peine. » glissa Neville.

- « Tu veux dire... tout inventer ? » demanda Terry.

- « Tu vois une autre solution peut être ? A moins que tu n'te sois découvert des dons de voyance depuis tout à l'heure ? »

- « Il suffira de raconter tout un tas de malheurs et elle sera contente. » enchérit Ron.

- « Vous n'aviez qu'à prendre arithmancie ! » lança Hermione d'un ton claironnant « Le professeur Vector ne nous a rien donné du tout ! »

- « Tant mieux ! Vive le professeur Vector ! » Marmonna Ron, toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur.

A présent, le hall était rempli d'élèves qui faisaient la queue pour entrer dans la grande salle. Ils venaient de se mettre au bout de la file lorsqu'une voix trainante retentit derrière eux :

- « Alors Snapy... les grosses méchantes bêbêtes t'ont fait mal ? »

Gaby, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Terry se retournèrent. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient juste derrière eux.

- « Occupe-toi de ses affaires ! » grogna Gaby

- « Ton pauvre Papounet ! Il a du être écœuré de voir que son bâtard de fils n'était même pas capable de donner à manger à un gros ver ! »

Gaby tremblait de fureur. Tous les élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur lui.

- « Ferme-la Malefoy ! »

- « Mais regardez, on dirait que le petit bâtard s'énerve ! »

C'est alors que Malefoy remarque la main du Serdaigle.

- « Oh… mais c'est qu'il a un beau pansement le Bébé Snapy. » ricana t-il en attrapant Gaby par le poignet pour mieux admirer son bandage « C'est ton papa qui te l'a fait ? »

Dans le hall, à présent, tout le monde écoutait.

- « Lâche-moi Malefoy ! »

- « Sinon quoi, Snapy ? Tu vas appeler ton papa ? Tu vas te mettre à pleurer ? » Se moqua Malefoy en resserrant méchamment sa prise su le poignet du plus jeune.

- « Tu me fais mal… » Grimaça Gaby.

- « Oh ! Je fais mal à bébé Snapy ! » Lança Malefoy en le serrant un peu plus fort. « Le pauvre petit bébé à bobo à sa main. »

Crabbe et Goyle rigolèrent.

- « Lâche le Malefoy ! » ordonna Ron, alors qu'Hermione, Neville, Terry et lui menaçaient le blond de leur baguette.

Crabbe et Goyle firent aussitôt un pas en avant mais Malefoy les retint d'un signe de la main.

- « Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour voler à ton secours Snapy. » siffla Malefoy à l'oreille de Gaby avant de lui lâcher le poignet.

- « Tu faisais moins le malin l'année dernière Malefoy ! » lui rappela Terry.

Le teint de Malefoy rosit légèrement.

- « Aller viens, Gaby. » poursuivit-il en attrapant son ami par les épaules. « Allons manger. »

Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas que :

BANG !

Plusieurs élèves poussèrent des cris et Terry sentit quelque chose de brûlant lui frôler la joue. Il plongea aussitôt la main dans sa poche pour se saisir de sa baguette magique mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'attraper, il entendit un second « BANG » et un rugissement qui résonna dans le hall d'entrée.

- « pas DE CA Mon BONHOMME ! »

Tout le monde fit volte-face.

Le professeur Maugrey descendait le grand escalier en claudiquant. Il avait sortit sa baguette magique et la pointait droit sur une petite fouine blanche qui tremblait de tout son corps, à l'endroit exact où une poignée de secondes plus tôt se trouvait encore Drago Malefoy.

Un silence de plomb régnait à présent dans le hall et personne n'osait faire le moindre geste.

Maugrey s'avança jusqu'au milieu du hall, son œil normal fixé sur Gaby et ses amis alors que l'autre était tourné vers l'animal.

- « Tu as été touché ? » grogna Maugrey.

- « Juste une égratignure » répondit Terry en se frottant la joue.

- « LAISSE-LE ! » s'écria soudain Maugrey.

- « Quoi ? » fit Terry en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Pas toi ! Lui ! » Grogna Maugrey en montrant du pouce par dessus son épaule Crabbe, qui essayait d'attraper la fouine.

Apparemment, l'œil mobile de Maugrey était magique et lui permettait de voir derrière sa tête.

Maugrey s'avança en boitant vers Crabbe, Goyle et la fouine qui poussa un couinement terrifié et fila vers l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol du château.

- « Non, pas par là ! » rugit Maugrey en pointant à nouveau sa baguette magique sur la fouine qui fit un bond de trois mètres, retomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol, puis s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs. « Je n'aime pas du tout ton comportement jeune homme. Je n'aime pas la provocation ni les insultes gratuites. Et par-dessus tout, j'ai horreur des gens qui attaquent par derrière ! »

La fouine fut à nouveau projetée en l'air, agitant inutilement sa queue et ses pattes tandis qu'elle faisait des bonds de plus en plus hauts en lançant des cris de douleur.

- « Tu te crois sans doute malin mais c'est lâche, c'est minable, c'est répugnant… Ne refait jamais ça ! » Lança Maugrey en détachant chaque mot au rythme des bonds et des chutes de la fouine.

- « Professeur Maugrey ! » s'exclama une voix scandalisée « Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

- « J'enseigne, professeur McGonagall ! » dit calmement Maugrey qui continuait de faire bondir l'animal.

- « Vous... ce n'est quand même pas un élève ! » s'écria la directrice de Gryffondor d'une voix suraiguë.

- « Bien sûr que si ! »

- « Merlin ! » hurla McGonagall en dévalant l'escalier, sa baguette magique en avant.

Un instant plus tard, il y eut un craquement sonore et Drago Malefoy réapparut, recroquevillé sur le sol, ses cheveux blonds et soignés tombant sur son visage rougis.

- « Maugrey ! Nous n'avons jamais recours à la métamorphose comme moyen de punition ! Le professeur Dumbledore vous l'a forcément précisé ? »

- « C'est possible... » Marmonna Maugrey d'un air indifférent.

Malefoy se releva en faisant la grimace. Ses yeux pâles étaient encore emplis de douleur et d'humiliation. Il jeta un regard hostile à Maugrey et un autre, chargé de haine, à Gaby.

- « Quand mon père saura ce que vous m'avez fait, il... »

- « Je le connais depuis longtemps ton père, mon bonhomme ! » fit Maugrey en s'avançant vers Drago. « Et ce n'est certainement pas lui qui va me faire peur !... Mais dis-lui donc qu'à présent je surveille son fils de près ! Ça devrait lui rappeler des souvenirs ! …Et maintenant viens un peu par là ! » Ajouta t-il en attrapant Malefoy par le bras. « On va aller raconter tes 'exploits' à ton directeur de maison. Je suis sûr que ça va l'intéresser ! »

Le professeur McGonagall regarda son collègue entraîner le jeune Malefoy vers les cachots puis frappa dans ses mains pour demander l'attention des élèves qui commentaient d'un air surexcité ce qui venait de se passer.

- « Tout le monde dans la grande salle, Allez ! »

- « Jamais je ne pourrai oublier ça » murmura Ron, une expression d'extase collée au visage. « Drago Malefoy, l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante... »

* * *

A suivre...


	53. Crapaud, pot de colle, bureau et araigné

**Voilà, comme promis le deuxième chapitre !**

**Chapitre 53 :**

**Crapaud, pot de colle, bureau et araignées**

Comme Dumbledore l'avait annoncé lors du banquet de début d'année, la fin de la première semaine de cours avait vu l'arrivée d'un groupe de six aurors, parmi lesquels Tonks et un grand sorcier noir que Gaby avait déjà croisé à plusieurs reprises durant l'été au QG de l'ordre du phénix – un certain Kingsley Shacklebolt si ses souvenirs étaient bons – et de la chargée des relations inter-écoles du ministère, Dolores Ombrage.

C'était une sorcière trapue avec une grosse tête flasque posée sur un cou quasi inexistant. Sa bouche large et molle et ses gros yeux ronds qui sortaient légèrement de leurs orbites lui donnaient l'apparence d'un gros crapaud blanchâtre…d'autant plus que le petit nœud de velours noir perché sur ses cheveux courts et bouclés ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une grosse mouche ! Mais le plus dérangeant chez elle était sans doute sa voix de petite fille, aigrelette et haut perchée qui avait surpris les élèves lorsqu'elle avait fait son discours, leur expliquant la conduite exemplaire que le ministère attendait des élèves et du personnel de Poudlard une fois que les deux autres écoles seraient là. Et si tout le monde avait été surpris, c'est qu'en réalité, tous s'attendaient presque à l'entendre croasser !

Depuis presque un mois et demi qu'ils étaient là, l'arrivée des employés du ministère n'avait amené aucun changement notable dans la vie des habitants du château, mis à par que depuis lors, Severus Snape semblait être d'une humeur massacrante. … et bien entendu, les sabliers comptabilisant les points des quatre maisons en avaient rapidement payé les conséquences ! Il avait en effet, à lui tout seul, retiré plus de points en huit semaines que l'ensemble des professeurs n'en retiraient habituellement en un trimestre !

Naturellement, les élèves avaient tout d'abord supposé qu'une fois encore, le maitre des potions avait très mal pris la nomination d'un nouveau professeur de DCFM… mais Gaby, lui, avait presque immédiatement découvert la véritable raison de la mauvais humeur de son père… et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que cela n'avait rien, mais alors ABSOLUMENT rien à voir avec son travail de professeur !... ce que le reste des habitants du château finit d'ailleurs également, pour leur plus grand amusement, par comprendre après quelques jours …

En ce jeudi 15 octobre, les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors de quatrième année attendaient avec la même impatience que d'habitude leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Depuis qu'il avait pris ce poste, Maugrey avait en effet réussi à se faire respecter et même apprécier de la quasi-totalité des étudiants. Et la raison en était simple : il savait ce qu'il faisait et de quoi il parlait !

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour les laisser entrer en classe, tous se précipitèrent à leurs places et attendirent l'arrivée du professeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent le son caractéristique du pas de Maugrey. Le claquement de sa jambe de bois sur le sol résonna en écho dans le couloir et il entra dans la classe.

L'homme les salua puis s'installa à son bureau. Il sortit un grand registre d'un des tiroirs et commença, comme avant chaque cours, à faire l'appel. Comme d'habitude, son œil normal suivait la liste des noms tandis que l'œil magique tournait dans son orbite, se fixant sur chaque élève qui répondait « présent ».

- « Bien, » dit-il, lorsqu'il eut terminé. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons aborder une nouvelle partie de votre programme : la défense contre les mauvais sorts. Nous travaillerons là-dessus jusqu'à Noël. Des questions ?... Non ? … Alors allons-y. Les mauvais sorts. Comme vous devez le savoir, ils peuvent prendre les formes les plus diverses et leur puissance varie considérablement, selon les cas. Si l'on s'en tient aux ordres du ministère de la Magie, je ne devrais pas vous montrer comment les maléfices interdits se manifestent tant que vous n'aurez pas atteint votre sixième année… pour vous préserver, soit disant. Mais je suis d'avis – et le professeur Dumbledore est d'accord avec moi – qu'il n'est jamais trop tôt. Plus vite vous saurez ce qui vous attend et mieux ça vaudra. Pour pouvoir se défendre convenablement contre quelque chose, il faut savoir contre quoi on doit se défendre. C'est aussi simple que ça ! Il faut que vous soyez attentifs et préparés à réagir à tout moment… toujours être sur vos gardes ! VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !... Miss Brown, vous n'avez pas besoin de regarder ça pendant que je parle. Rangez-moi ce magazine ! Tout de suite ! »

Lavande sursauta puis rougit, prise en faute, et s'empressa de ranger sa revue dans son sac. Apparemment, elle avait oublié que l'œil magique de Maugrey arrivait à voir à travers le bois aussi bien que derrière sa tête.

- « Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est attentif – son œil magique scruta l'ensemble de la classe – est ce que quelqu'un peut me dire quels sont les maléfices que les lois de la sorcellerie répriment avec le plus de sévérité ? »

Quelques mains se levèrent timidement.

Maugrey désigna Terry du doigt.

- « Les… les sortilèges impardonnable. »

- « Et que prévoit la justice magique en cas d'utilisation d'un de ces sortilèges contre un autre être humain ? »... « Snape ? »

- « Un emprisonnement à vie à la prison d'Azkaban. » répondit Gaby après avoir été interrogé.

- « C'est exact. Et maintenant, est ce que quelqu'un peut me dire plus exactement ce que sont les sortilèges impardonnable ? Combien en a-t-il ? Quels sont leurs noms ? »… « Weasley ? »

- « Heu … il y en a trois. » dit Ron, d'une voix mal assurée.

- « Lesquels ? »

- « Heu… mon… mon père m'a parlé d'un maléfice … il sert à faire agir les gens contre leur volonté ou quelque chose comme ça … Ça s'appelle le sortilège de l'Imperium, je crois. »

- « Ah, oui, c'est sûr que ton père le connaît bien celui-là. A une certaine époque, il a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre aux gens du ministère. Donc, l'Imperium… Comme l'a dit votre camarade, il s'agit là d'un sortilège de contrôle. De contrôle total, même. Sous l'emprise de ce sortilège, si on vous ordonnait de vous jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie ou de tuer vos amis, vous le feriez ! »

Maugrey ouvrit à nouveau le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un bocal en verre. A l'intérieur, trois grosses araignées s'agitaient en tous sens pour essayer de sortir.

- « Je déteste les araignées… » Marmonna Ron en se tassant légèrement sur sa chaise.

Maugrey plongea une main dans le bocal, attrapa une des araignées et la posa au creux de sa main pour que tout le monde puisse la voir.

Puis il pointa sa baguette magique sur elle et murmura :

- « Impero ! »

L'araignée sauta alors de sa main et tomba sur le bureau où elle se mit à faire la roue en décrivant des cercles. Puis à bondir dans tous les sens avant de traverser le bureau d'un bout à l'autre en courant sur ses pattes de derrière.

Maugrey stoppa finalement le sortilège et remit l'araignée dans son bocal.

- « Il y a des années, nombre de gens ont prétendu avoir été soumis à un sortilège d'Imperium. » expliqua Maugrey. « Et la justice magique a eu beaucoup de mal à déterminer qui avait vraiment été forcé d'agir sous la contrainte et qui avait, au contraire, agi de sa propre volonté. L'Imperium peut être combattu, et je vais vous apprendre comment, mais il faut une vraie force de caractère pour s'y opposer. Il faut que votre volonté soit la plus forte ! Et tout le monde n'en est pas capable. Il vaut donc mieux éviter d'en être victime si c'est possible… Quelqu'un peut-il me citer un autre sortilège impardonnable ? »

Seules les mains de Gaby, Hermione, et plus étonnamment Neville se levèrent.

- « Londubat ? »

- « … L-le sortilège Doloris. »

Maugrey le fixa un instant avec quelque chose comme de la compassion puis, se tournant à nouveau vers la classe tout entière, il plongea une nouvelle fois la main dans le bocal et prit une autre araignée qu'il posa sur le bureau où elle resta immobile, apparemment trop terrifiée pour bouger.

- « Je vais devoir l'agrandir un peu pour que vous compreniez mieux le principe. » dit Maugrey. « Amplificatum ! »

L'araignée enfla aussitôt jusqu'à avoir la taille de la main du professeur.

Celui-ci jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Neville, dont les mains étaient crispées sur le bord de sa table, et leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette. Il la pointa sur l'araignée et murmura :

- « Endoloris ! »

Aussitôt, l'araignée fut prise de convulsions. Ses pattes cédèrent sous son corps et elle roula sur elle-même, les membres agités de spasmes. Elle n'avait aucune possibilité d'émettre le moindre son mais Gaby était sûr que, si elle avait pu, elle aurait poussé des hurlements déchirants.

Maugrey fit durer le sortilège quelques secondes à peine puis releva sa baguette, au grand soulagement de la classe. Les pattes de l'araignée se détendirent aussitôt, mais elle continua de se convulser.

- « Reducto » murmura Maugrey.

L'araignée retrouva instantanément sa taille normale et Maugrey la remit dans le bocal.

Il s'avança ensuite vers Neville dont les yeux étaient à présent écarquillés de terreur. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant de regagner sa place au devant de la salle non sans arrêter son regard sur Gaby qui était presque aussi pâle que Neville.

- « Ca va aller mon garçon ? »

Gaby déglutit et hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Il connaissait la douleur. Il la connaissait même trop bien à son gout. Dans ses 'rêves' il avait même déjà vu Voldemort lancer ce sortilège… Mais le voir en vrai c'était…

Et dire que pendant ses années d'espionnage, son père l'avait sans doute subit à de nombreuses reprises…

Gaby frissonna violemment et reporta tant bien que mal son attention sur ce que disait Maugrey.

- « Doloris…La douleur » reprit celui-ci à voix basse. « Une douleur telle que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Celui-là aussi à été très utilisé à une époque…On n'a besoin d'aucune arme pour faire mal à quelqu'un quand on est capable de jeter ce sort … »

- « … »

- « Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît le dernier sortilège interdit ? »

Seul un silence de plomb lui répondit. Tout le monde était encore sous le choc. Puis, après un temps qui parut interminable, Hermione leva une main tremblante.

- « Oui ? » Dit Maugrey en la regardant.

- « Avada Kedavra. » Murmura Hermione d'une voix à peine audible.

Tandis que son fils et ses camarades assistaient à leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Severus, ayant une heure de libre avant de donner son prochain cours, se rendait à son bureau afin d'y corriger quelques copies. Tout en marchant d'un pas pressé à travers les couloirs des cachots, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette maudite femme. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée au château il y a maintenant six semaines, elle ne le lâchait plus ! Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas hors de chez lui ou de sa salle de classe sans tomber nez à nez avec elle !... D'ailleurs… _où pouvait-elle bien être ?_ Severus tourna la tête pour vérifier si elle le suivait… personne ! … Il faut dire que depuis un jour ou deux, elle semblait un peu plus renfermée …comme déprimée. _Etait-elle malade ?_ Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, peut importe du moment qu'elle lui fichait la paix !

Depuis qu'ELLE était là, sa vie était devenue un vrai cauchemar ! Il n'avait plus un seul instant de paix ! Non seulement elle avait pris l'habitude de le suivre partout mais en plus, elle s'asseyait à ses côtés à chaque repas qu'il prenait dans la grande salle et semblait vouloir le rendre sourd tant elle babillait !... Et tout cela, c'était sans compter qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de le tripoter ! Une fois, c'était une main sur l'épaule… une autre fois, c'était ses doigts qui effleuraient 'malencontreusement' les siens en prenant sa fourchette… Un jour, elle lui avait même posé la main sur la cuisse ! …Et pas plus tard que la semaine précédente, il lui avait semblé qu'elle… NON !…il était CERTAIN qu'elle lui avait posé la main sur les fesses alors qu'elle passait près de lui dans un couloir. Et le pire ! LE PIRE ! C'est qu'en rentrant chez lui après une longue journée à enseigner, il n'était pas rare qu'il la trouve dans son salon, riant à gorge déployée avec son traitre de fils !... Et depuis quelques jours, elle hantait même ses nuits ! Severus en était persuadé : elle allait finir par le rendre dingue !

Continuant à pester intérieurement, Severus marmonna le mot de passe de son bureau, ouvrit la porte… et se figea.

Elle était là, assise dans sa chaise, les pieds sur son bureau. Visiblement, elle l'attendait.

- « Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites dans mon bureau ? » demanda Severus, interloqué, ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher de redessiner du regard les jambes fuselées de la jeune femme.

- « Je vous attendais, Severus. » Répondit celle-ci en se levant pour venir à sa rencontre.

Comme souvent, elle ne portait pas de robe de sorcier mais un chemisier gris la moulant à la perfection, une jupe noir lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, ainsi qu'un long manteau en cuir mauve foncé lui descendant jusqu'aux mollets et des bottes en cuir de dragon avec des attaches en argent.

- « Est-ce dans vos habitudes de vous introduire chez les gens sans y être invitée ? » demanda Severus – qui avait eu le temps de se ressaisir – avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. « D'ailleurs, comment êtes-vous entrée ? »

- « J'ai demandé le mot de passe à Gabriel. »

- « J'aurais dû m'en douter. » marmonna Severus.

Il contourna la jeune femme et alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

Il posa un épais paquet de copies devant lui, sortit une plume et un pot d'encre rouge d'un tiroir, et se saisit de la première feuille de la pile.

- « J'aimerais vous parler. »

- « C'est ce que vous venez de faire, non ? » Grommela t-il en barrant un paragraphe entier du devoir qu'il était en train de lire. « Alors maintenant que vous êtes satisfaite, je vous prierais de me laisser. Je n'ai pas plus de temps à vous consacrer. J'ai une pile de corrections qui m'attendent et je dois encore préparer les ingrédients pour mon prochain cours… N'oubliez pas de refermer la porte en sortant. »

Severus griffonna quelques lignes à l'encre rouge et traça un grand 'P' sur la copie qu'il venait de corriger avant de passer à la suivante.

- « Vous êtes encore là ? Je croyais pourtant vous avoir dit de sortir. » Lança t-il après une minute, sans se donner la peine de lever la tête de ses corrections.

- « Ca vous amuse, n'est ce pas ?... de faire comme si je n'existais pas ? »

- « … »

- « **Je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous, c'est ça ?** »

Severus leva les yeux vers elle, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

- « ... Ou alors vous préférez peut-être les blondes ? Les rousses ? Les brunes ? » Demanda la jeune femme en changeant, à chaque suggestion, de couleur de cheveux avant de revenir au rose qu'elle arborait habituellement.

- « Pardon ? » balbutia Severus en lâchant sa plume.

- « J'ai tout fait pour attirer votre attention ! **Tout !** Et tout ce que j'ai reçu en retour, c'est du mépris ! Jamais un mot gentil… jamais un sourire… Même pas un 'bonjour Tonks, comment allez-vous ?'… rien ! **A chaque fois que je vous parle, j'ai l'impression de m'adresser à un mur !** »

Quelques larmes de frustration s'écoulèrent sur la joue de la jeune femme qui s'empressa de les faire disparaître.

- « **Cette fois ça frise le ridicule! Je ne vais certainement pas rester là à vous écouter faire votre petite crise d'hystérie !** » S'énerva Severus.

Il se leva, abandonnant ses corrections et se dirigea d'un pas décidé, vers la porte dont elle barrait l'accès.

- « **Sortez !** »

Tonks hésita, baissant les yeux.

- « Non. »

- « Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui m'en vais !... Laissez-moi passer ! »

La jeune femme ne bougea pas.

- « Je vous ai demandé de me laisser passer. »

Severus essaya encore ne fois d'atteindre la porte mais l'auror n'avait vraiment pas l'air décidée à le laisser passer.

- « **Pas avant que vous ne m'ayez écouté jusqu'au bout !** »

- « **Je n'ai que faire de ce que vous avez à me dire !** »

- « Je vous aime, Severus. »

- « … »

Severus fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que Tonks venait de lui avouer.

- « Je sais ce que vous pensez. »

- « Alors ça m'évitera d'avoir à vous le dire en face. » cracha t-il, hargneux.

- « **Espèce de…** » S'emporta t-elle, rouge de colère.

Severus attrapa la jeune auror par le poignet juste avant que la main de celle-ci ne s'abatte sur sa joue pour le gifler.

- « Lâchez-moi tout de suite ! » Siffla t-elle alors, furieuse, en essayant de se dégager de la prise du Serpentard.

…

- « Vous me faites mal… » Grimaça t-elle alors qu'au lieu de la libérer, les doigts de l'homme se resserraient légèrement sur son poignet.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, Severus la relâcha aussitôt, comme s'il s'était brûlé, et recula légèrement.

- « Je vous demande pardon je… » Essaya de s'excuser Severus, n'ayant absolument pas voulu lui faire mal.

- « Vous pensez vraiment que je me moque de vous, n'est ce pas ? » insista la jeune femme.

- « … »

Tonks respira profondément, se forçant au calme.

- « Eh bien vous voulez que je vous dise, Severus ? Vous n'êtes qu'un sale **con **! »

Severus sentit alors la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- « **Parce que vous croyez que je n'ai pas vu à quel point vous prenez plaisir à essayer de me rendre dingue ?** » Hurla t-il.

Severus fit à nouveau un pas en direction de la jeune auror. Ils étaient près à se toucher. Il voulu la contourner mais elle l'en empêcha encore.

- « Qu'est ce qui faut que je fasse pour que vous me croyiez à la fin ? » demanda t-elle, d'une voix désespérée.

Severus ne répondit pas. Le souffle court, il sentait sa colère, son parfum, son odeur,… ne voyait plus que ses yeux sombres et sa peau laiteuse.

Il fit un pas et leurs corps se touchèrent. Il y eut comme une étincelle. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, tandis que leur exaspération réciproque laissait place à autre chose. Il se pencha et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de la jeune femme. Elle lui posa la main sur la nuque et il l'enlaça. Severus hésita quelques instants mais il sentit la pression de son corps, de ses seins, de ses hanches… Incapable de contenir plus longtemps ce désir qu'il avait à tout prix voulu nier, il fit glisser sa bouche sur son menton, le long de son cou, de ses épaules. Elle se lova contre lui en poussant un soupir et son souffle chaud lui caressa la joue tandis qu'elle lui mordillait ardemment le lobe de l'oreille, puis elle le poussa en direction de son bureau, sans que leurs hanches se quittent.

D'une main, Severus déboutonna le chemisier de la jeune femme et dégrafa son soutien-gorge, révélant deux seins ronds et fermes. Dans un même temps, les mains de Tonks quittaient ses épaules et fouillaient sa poitrine, son ventre, déboutonnant au passage sa robe de sorcier, avant de s'attaquer à la ceinture de son pantalon qu'elle défit avant de descendre sa fermeture éclair. Libérant son sexe, elle le caressa avec douceur. Severus, le souffle coupé, la fit s'asseoir sur son bureau, glissa ses mains sous sa jupe, et remonta le long de ses cuisses, l'embrassant avec passion.

Elle bascula tandis qu'il la pénétrait, le dos et les hanches tendus. Le temps sembla s'arrêter et ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger, les yeux dans les yeux. La jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche, rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Enroulant ses bras autour des cuisses de sa campagne, il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus effréné, sans se soucier des copies et des parchemins qui tombaient par terre …

Ce n'est qu'à l'instant où elle le repoussait doucement après l'avoir embrassé longuement que Severus prit conscience de la situation. Il se retourna afin de dissimuler son désarroi et se rhabilla tant bien que mal. Il aurait été bien incapable de dire comment c'était arrivé. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait éprouvé une telle attirance pour quelqu'un, et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter.

Derrière lui, un petit rire le rappela à la réalité.

- « Pas mal professeur. A ce que je vois, vous n'êtes pas uniquement doué dans le domaine des potions… » Commenta Tonks d'une voix rauque en rabattant sa jupe. « Mais la prochaine fois, ce serait peut-être plus prudent de verrouiller la porte. Vous ne pensez pas ? »

En se retournant, il vit qu'elle le regardait en souriant, le teint animé.

Sa poitrine encore découverte se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration.

Elle se redressa et s'approcha de lui sans reboutonner son chemisier.

Elle leva ensuite la tête et l'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche. Elle attendit puis l'embrassa encore, plus franchement cette fois. Sentant une résistance, elle recula, interrogatrice.

- « Je…hum !... je… je dois y aller…je… mon cours commence dans cinq minutes… » Bégaya Severus avant de sortir – ou plutôt de s'enfuir – précipitamment de son bureau.

Tonks regarda la porte se refermer avec un petit sourire à la fois tendre et amusé puis termina de se rhabiller avant de sortir à son tour.

Tout en mettant de l'ordre dans sa salle de classe après son dernier cours de la journée, Severus repensait à ce qui s'était produit dans son bureau en début d'après-midi. Il ne se comprenait pas. Jamais avant cela il ne s'était laissé aller comme ça. Mais la façon qu'avait eue la jeune femme de le regarder…de lui parler… de le désirer… elle l'avait comme envouté et il n'avait pas pu résister, assouvissant avec elle ses plus bas instincts.

Non, ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour ! Essaya de se persuader Severus. Ils avaient baisé ! Point final ! Ils s'étaient envoyé en l'air sans qu'aucun sentiment n'entre en jeu ! Rien qu'une brusque montée de désir, un besoin purement animal ! Uniquement ça ! N'est ce pas ?... N'est ce pas ?...

Et à cause de cette faiblesse passagère dont il essayait de se convaincre qu'elle n'était due qu'à un bref moment d'égarement, il devrait à présent s'abaisser à aller la trouver et à lui dire que ce moment de débauche était qu'une erreur, que ça n'aurait pas du se produire et que cela ne se reproduirait pas… et qu'elle devait oublier ce qui c'était passé dans ce bureau.

Prenant finalement la direction de ses appartements, il se perdit dans ses pensées, cherchant la meilleure façon d'annoncer clairement les choses à l'auror, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Alors qu'il franchissait le portrait gardant ses quartiers, il entendit finalement quelqu'un approcher à l'angle du couloir, du côté opposé à celui par lequel il était arrivé. Il fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées. Elle avait un bras affectueusement passé autour des épaules de Gaby, lequel se tenait appuyé contre elle.

- « Papa ! »

Dès qu'il vit Severus, Gaby quitta les bras de Tonks pour se jeter sur lui, l'enlaçant avec force.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt Severus en voyant à quel point son fils semblait perturbé.

Alors qu'il refermait ses bras sur le garçon dans une étreinte rassurante, Tonks prit la parole.

- « Apparemment, le cours de défense a été difficile... »

Severus hésita une seconde et s'effaça légèrement pour laisser entrer la jeune femme avant de l'inviter à prendre place dans un fauteuil alors que lui-même s'installait avec Gaby sur le canapé.

Tonks expliqua alors à Severus que son tour de garde l'avait conduite au troisième étage au moment où les quatrièmes années sortaient de la salle de cours de Maugrey et que tous les élèves qu'elle avait alors vu franchir la porte étaient pâles et semblaient effrayés mais que Gaby et Neville étaient pire que tout qu'ils avaient tous les deux le regard fixe et semblaient légèrement déconnectés de la réalité. … Et qu'au moment où elle s'était approchée de Gaby pour voir ce qu'il avait, Maugrey était sortit de sa classe et lui avait demandé de s'occuper 'du fils de Snape' avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Neville et de l'entrainer dans le couloir en lui criant 'Je me charge de Londubat !'

- « D'après ce que Gaby m'a dit une fois calmé, Maugrey leur a fait une démonstration des impardonnables sur quelques araignées et ça a fait remonter de très mauvais souvenirs. … alors je l'ai ramené chez vous. » Conclut Tonks en désignant d'un vague geste de la main les appartements du maitre des potions.

Severus serra un peu plus son fils contre lui. Pour lui, ce cours avait du être un vrai supplice.

Lui saisissant le menton, il obligea le garçon à relever la tête.

- « Tu te sens mieux mon cœur ? » demanda t-il inquiet.

- « Maintenant oui… grâce à Tonks… » Lui répondit Gaby avant d'enfuir à nouveau son visage dans ses robes.

Severus leva les yeux vers l'auror qui était assise en face de lui. Elle les regardait tous les deux avec tendresse et … et avec amour ?

Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement.

Lui qui cherchait un moyen d'annoncer à la jeune femme – avec un minimum de tact – que ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'aurait jamais du arriver, dut se rendre à l'évidence : voir Nymphadora Tonks envahir sa vie et son cœur n'était peut-être pas si mal après tout….

Il se rappela alors ce qu'elle lui avait dit durant l'été que Gaby avait besoin d'une mère… c'était peut-être vrai… et il lui en avait peut être trouvé une….

Il fut brutalement sortit de ses pensée par son fils, lequel s'était soudainement détaché de lui et le regardait à présent d'un air étrange, les sourcils froncés.

- « Papa ? »

- « Oui mon cœur ? »

- « Pourquoi tu sens comme Tonks ? »

* * *

A suivre...


	54. une nouvelle maman

**Je sais ça fait deux ans que vous l'attendez... enfin... mieux vaut tard que jamais...**

**Merci a ceux qui ont continué à m'encourager !**

**Chapitre 54 :**

**Une nouvelle maman ?... Ce n'est pas forcement du gout de tout le monde…**

En entendant la question de son fils, Severus resta une microseconde sans réagir puis devint rouge écrevisse alors que ce qui s'était passé dans son bureau quelques heures plus tôt remontait brusquement dans sa mémoire, lui rappelant, si nécessaire, de quelle délicieuse façon le parfum de la jeune femme s'était retrouvé sur ses vêtements.

Il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire, puis, voyant que son fils braquait sur lui un regard curieux, attendant une réponse, il balbutia :

- « Heu… eh bien je… en fait nous… enfin tu vois… heu… c'est… »

Gaby regardait, incrédule, son père s'emmêler les pinceaux, se demandant ce qui lui prenait. Jamais auparavant il ne l'avait vu dans cet état, incapable d'aligner deux mots. Quant à devenir aussi rouge… la seule fois que c'était arrivé, c'était cet été quand…

Et alors ce fut le déclic !

Gaby ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna brusquement vers Tonks, laquelle se retenait difficilement de sourire et cachait son amusement d'une main devant la bouche. Quittant enfin Severus des yeux, elle remarqua finalement le regard empli d'interrogation et d'espoir que Gaby lui lançait. Comprenant que celui-ci avait réalisé ce qui se passait, elle hocha la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

Le visage du jeune garçon s'illumina aussitôt.

- « **C'est pas vrai !** » S'écria t-il vivement, faisant sursauter Severus. « **Ca y est ? Tu t'es enfin décidé ?** »

- « Dé-décidé ? » bégaya le Serpentard, ne comprenant pas ce que son fils voulait dire. « Décidé à quoi ? »

- « **A quoi ? Mais à sortir avec Tonks bien sûr !** » Explosa Gaby, fou de joie.

- « Qui… comment tu… qui t'as dit que je… nous… »

- « Personne. » répondit Gaby, toujours aussi enthousiaste. « J'ai juste compris que tu avais enfin fini par céder ! »

- « Céder ? »

- « Hum ! Hum ! » Fit Gaby en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

Il frétillait pratiquement sur place, toute trace du mal être qui l'avait assaillit au cours de défense contre les forces du mal évaporée.

- « Franchement, il aurait fallu être complètement aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué qu'elle te draguait depuis presque six semaines ! »

Devant l'air éberlué de Severus, Gaby arrêta aussitôt de gigoter et demanda, incrédule :

- « Ne me dit pas que tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ?! »

- « … »

- « Mais enfin papa ! **Tu te moques de moi ?!** Tout le monde l'avait remarqué !... Grand-père et MacGo ont même parié sur combien de temps tu tiendrais avant de lui tomber dans les bras !... Tiens, je suis sûr que même Rusard… »

- « Qu'est ce que ce vieux cracmol a encore fait ? » intervint une voix que les trois sorciers connaissaient bien.

- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques dans ma cheminée, Black ? » grogna Severus alors que tous avaient vivement tourné la tête vers la cheminée où, posée dans les flammes, se trouvait la tête de l'ancien prisonnier. « Tu espionnes maintenant ? »

- « Je venais voir Gaby ! » Se défendit l'autre homme. « Alors ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

- « Rien qui te regarde… » Marmonna Severus, dont la réponse fut littéralement engloutie par celle débordante de joie d'un Gabriel surexcité.

- « **Papa et Tonks sont ensembles !** » Hurla celui-ci.

- « QUOI ?! »

- « **C'est génial, hein ?** »

- « **Par les glandes de Merlin !** »

La tête de Sirius sembla un instant se débattre.

- « …Bon sang, pourquoi je ne peux pas traverser cette foutue cheminée… **SNIVELLUS **! » Hurla t-il finalement en dardant vers le maître des potions un regard furieux. « **Comment as-tu osé poser tes sales pattes sur ma cousine ?** »

- « HEY ! » protestèrent d'une même voix Tonks et Gaby.

- « C'est mon père j'te signale ! »

- « Je ne suis plus une gamine ! »

- « M'en fous ! » protesta Sirius d'un ton boudeur. « Il avait pas le droit de… »

- « Tu n'es pas mon père à ce que je sache, Sirius ! » fit remarquer Tonks. « Et de toute façon j'ai 21 ans ! Je suis majeure ! Alors je fais ce que je veux ! Et ce que je veux, c'est Severus !... Que ça te plaise ou pas, je m'en balance comme de ma première chaussette ! »

- « C'est une blague ? Aller… avoue…vous essayez de me faire marcher… »

- « Absolument pas. » Certifia la jeune femme.

- « Mais Dora, enfin… réfléchi…Tu ne peux pas réellement avoir envie d'être avec lui !... Tu as vu sa tête ?... Bon d'accord, pour l'avoir vu en caleçon, je veux bien admettre qu'il est plutôt bien foutu… mais… mais il a un grand nez !... Et les cheveux gras !... Et… »

- « Tu n'pourrais pas changer de disque, Black ? » soupira Severus, à la fois vexé et agacé. « Ca fait 20 ans que tu me sers le même refrain ! »

- « Oh toi, la ferme, hein ! T'en as assez fait comme ça !... Dora enfin… qu'est ce que tu lui trouves ?... Il a treize ans de plus que toi !... Soit raisonnable !… Et en plus, je suis sur qu'il n'est même pas foutu de se servir de ses mains pour autre chose que des potions ! »

- « Hé ! Je te rappelle que je suis là aussi Sirius ! » Le coupa Gaby. « Alors j'aimerai autant que tu arrêtes d'insulter mon père ! Et si tu pouvais éviter de retomber dans le même genre de conversation que l'autre fois, je… »

- « Oh mais je te rassure tout de suite Sirius ! » Coupa Tonks. « Severus se sert très bien de ses mains !... Et du reste ! »

Les trois sorciers, en entendant la réplique de la jeune femme devinrent cramoisis.

- « Tu… vous… » Balbutia Sirius, son visage passant de l'un à l'autre. « Vous avez… »

- « Couché ensemble ?... Effectivement !… Severus m'a baisé comme une bête sur son bureau si tu veux tout savoir ! » Révéla Tonks avant de glisser sa main dans sa poche pour se saisir de sa baguette. « Et maintenant Sirius… dit au revoir ! »

- « Hein ? Quoi ?... Dora non ! Je… »

- « Aguamenti ! »

Un puissant jet d'eau jaillit de la baguette de la jeune auror et le feu s'éteignit, obligeant Sirius à retourner Square Grimmaurd.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux adultes, seulement rompu par les marmonnements de Gaby qui, les yeux fermés et les mains sur les oreilles, se répétait comme un mantra « Je n'ai rien entendu… Je n'ai rien entendu… Je n'ai rien entendu… Je n'ai rien entendu… »

- « Oh Merlin… » Glapit soudain Tonks, réalisant ce que, dans son énervement, elle avait osé balancer à son cousin « Je ne lui ai quand même pas dit qu'on avait… »

Un simple coup d'œil en direction de Gaby et Severus lui certifia qu'une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas su retenir sa langue.

- « Oh Merlin… » Répéta t-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Après de longues minutes, d'un silence gêné, Severus finit par se racler la gorge.

- « Heu… je … hum… un thé ? » proposa t-il pour rompre le malaise grandissant qui semblait vouloir s'installer dans son salon.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Je… hum !... Je peux vous offrir un thé ? »

- « Oh ! Heu… oui. Oui je veux bien. »

- « Gaby ? »

- « … »

- « Gaby ? » Répéta Severus en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule.

- « Oui ? »

- « Tu viens m'aider à préparer le thé ? »

Gaby acquiesça et suivit son père dans la pièce d'à côté.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Severus prépara le thé en deux-trois coups de baguette.

- « Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi. » fit remarquer Gabriel. « Pourquoi tu… »

- « Il fallait que je te parles. »

- « A propos de quoi ? »

Severus tira une chaise et s'assit, invitant son fils à faire de même.

- « A propos de Tonks et moi. » poursuivit-il ensuite.

- « Si c'est pour m'expliquer plus en détail votre après-midi, j'aimerai autant que… »

- « Ne sois pas stupide ! Je ne vais certainement pas te raconter ce genre de chose. »

- « Tu me rassures, là. » Soupira Gaby, soulagé. « Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Je tenais à m'excuser. »

Gaby fronça les sourcils.

- « T'excuser ? A propos de quoi ? Si c'est pour ce qu'a dit Tonks, tu n'es pas… »

- « Je ne voulais pas que tu apprennes notre liaison comme ça. » le coupa Severus. « Je sais que j'avais promis de t'en parler si jamais je devais… comment dire… ressentir quelque chose de spécial pour quelqu'un… mais… tout ça s'est passé très vite. Pour être franc, avant de vous voir ensemble tout à l'heure, je n'étais même pas sûr de ce que je devais faire… de ce que je voulais vraiment. Et … et avant de continuer, je voudrais être bien sûr que ça ne te dérange pas. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Eh bien que Tonks et moi on… enfin… qu'elle puisse en venir à jouer un rôle plus important dans ma vie… et par conséquent, dans la tienne. »

- « Tu es en train de me demander l'autorisation de sortir avec Tonks ? » s'étonna Gaby. « Pourquoi ? Même si je n'étais pas d'accord, je n'aurais aucun droit de… Oh ! » Réalisa t-il soudain. « C'est à cause de ma réaction avec Remus l'an dernier, c'est ça ? »

- « Je veux que tu sois heureux Gaby. Et si faire entrer quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie… notre vie… devait… »

- « J'ai été stupide ce jour là. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça… Je suis désolé. Je… j'avais simplement peur de te perdre… »

- « Tu ne me perdras jamais Gabriel. » Assura presque solennellement Severus en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- « Je sais… Maintenant je sais. »

- « Alors pour Tonks… si je lui propose de… heu… d'essayer de construire quelque chose elle et moi… tu… »

- « J'aime bien Tonks, papa. » confirma Gaby. « Et je serais vraiment heureux qu'elle devienne ma mère. »

- « C'est bien ce qui m'avait semblé comprendre dans le salon tout à l'heure. » gloussa Severus, se détendant enfin. « J'ai bien cru que m'avais percé un tympan en criant. »

- « Si tu le savais alors pourquoi tu… »

- « Je voulais en être certain… et que toi aussi tu le sois. »

- « Je suis persuadé que comme maman elle sera super. »

Severus sourit.

- « Je le crois aussi. »

- « J'ai dîné avec Tonks et papa à la maison. » expliqua Gaby le lendemain matin lorsque son ami Terry l'interrogea sur son absence la veille au soir.

Alors qu'il se servait en œufs brouillés, en lard et en toasts, Terry jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la table des professeurs. Contrairement à ces derniers jours, la jeune auror était resplendissante et le maître des potions avait l'air de bonne humeur. Tous deux étaient légèrement penchés l'un vers l'autre et discutaient à voix basse.

- « Alors ça y est ? Ils sont ensembles ? »

Gaby opina, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- « Tu dois être content. »

- « Je le suis. » confirma Gaby avant de croquer à pleines dents dans un toast dégoulinant de miel.

- « La vieille McGo n'a pas l'air ravie par contre. » fit remarquer Terry quelques instants plus tard.

- « Ca m'étonne pas. » répondit Gaby en attrapant un autre toast qu'il recouvrit cette fois-ci de marmelade d'orange. « Elle vient de perdre vingt gallions. »

- « Comment tu sais ça ? »

- « Ché fachile. » fit Gaby, la bouche pleine. « Elle avait parié avec grand-père que papa et Tonks ne seraient pas encore ensembles à Noël ! »

La semaine suivante s'écoula calmement. Severus étant redevenu lui-même, les sabliers des quatre maisons purent enfin commencer à se remplir. Par contre, au grand désespoir des élèves de quatrième année, le travail scolaire devenait de plus en plus abondant.

Après que toute la classe ait accueillit d'un grognement sonore l'annonce des exercices de métamorphose qu'elle avait décidé de leur donner, le professeur McGonagall se fit un devoir de leur expliquer la raison de ce surcroit de travail. Elle leur rappela qu'ils entraient dans une phase très importante de l'apprentissage de la magie puisque dans un peu plus d'un an, ils allaient devoir passer leur B.U.S.E et que par conséquent, ils avaient tous ou presque (elle avait alors jeté un regard appuyé vers Gaby) grandement besoin de s'y préparer… et comme pour prouver ses dires, elle leur fit remarquer que personne dans leur année « mis à part Miss Granger et Monsieur Snape » n'était capable de transformer un hérisson en une pelote d'épingle acceptable.

… Et pendant une semaine, ce fut le même discours dans tous les cours ! Les professeurs rabâchaient les uns après les autres l'importance des B.U.S.E et les devoirs et lectures supplémentaires s'additionnaient au fil des heures. En potion, Snape leur avait même demandé d'effectuer divers recherches sur les antidotes les plus courants, les avisant qu'il testerait leur efficacité avant Noël en empoisonnant plusieurs d'entre eux (menace que tous avaient pris très au sérieux !).

Mais le pire, ce fut le jeudi après-midi, pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal !

A leur grande surprise, le professeur Maugrey leur annonça en effet qu'il allait leur faire subir à tour de rôle le sortilège de l'imperium afin de leur démontrer la puissance de ses effets et de voir si certains d'entre eux parviendraient à y résister.

Alors qu'il déplaçait d'un coup de baguette les tables vers un coin de la salle pour aménager un espace libre au centre de la pièce, Hermione demanda :

- « Mais… je croyais qu'il était interdit de lancer ce sortilège sur un autre être humain, professeur ? »

- « Le professeur Dumbledore veut que vous sachiez quel effet ça fait. » Répliqua Maugrey en fixant Hermione de son œil magique, comme pour la sonder. « Mais si vous préférez l'apprendre de manière plus brutale lorsque quelqu'un vous le lancera pour de bon, vous êtes libre de partir. »

Il montra la porte de son doigt noueux.

- « Heu… non… non professeur, je reste. Je… je n'avais pas l'intention de partir… c'est juste que vous l'aviez dit alors… » Balbutia aussitôt Hermione, le teint rose vif.

- « Bien. Alors commençons ! »

Maugrey appela alors les élèves les uns après les autres et leur jeta le sortilège de l'imperium. Gaby observa ses camarades se mettre à chanter, à courir, à sauter… Aucun d'entre eux n'eut la force de résister au sortilège. Ils ne retrouvaient leur liberté de mouvement que lorsque Maugrey annulait le mauvais sort.

- « A ton tour Snape ! » grogna finalement Maugrey alors que tous les autres étaient passés. « Nous allons voir si tu es aussi doué que ton père ! »

Gaby fronça les sourcils. Son père était donc capable de résister à l'imperium ? En y réfléchissant bien, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant il était après tout un excellent occlumens… et qui mieux qu'un occlumens peut défendre son esprit face à une agression extérieure ?

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers le centre de la salle pour prendre place face à son professeur, Gaby se rappelait la conversation qu'il avait eut cet été avec son père au sujet de Voldemort.

_**Est-ce qu'il pourrait essayer de me faire faire des choses ?**_

_**Il pourrait, oui. Et il le ferait d'autant plus facilement qu'il est un excellent legilimens.**_

…

_° Ne pas le laisser entrer…°_ se dit Gaby. _°… être le plus concentré possible… faire le vide dans ma tête et l'empêcher d'entrer… l'empêcher d'entrer…°_

- « IMPERO ! »

Gaby éprouva aussitôt une sensation extraordinaire. Il avait l'impression que sa tête devenait aussi légère qu'une plume et qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Dans cet état de parfaite décontraction, il resta debout au milieu de la salle, sentant vaguement le regard des autres élèves sur lui. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit finalement la voix de Maugrey résonner au loin, quelque part au fond de son cerveau.

… _**Saute sur le bureau… Saute sur le bureau…**_

Se préparant à obéir, Gaby fléchit les genoux.

… _**Saute sur le bureau…**_

Alors qu'il allait s'élancer, une autre voix, ressemblant étrangement à celle de son père, se superposa à celle de Maugrey.

… _**Tu es le seul maitre de ton esprit Gabriel…**_

… _**Saute sur le bureau…**_

_°Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais faire ça ?°_ Se demanda alors Gaby. _° C'est idiot !°_

… _**Saute…**_

_°Non. Je n'ai pas envie !°_

… _**Aller… Saute Snape ! Saute !...**_

_° NON ! Non je ne veux pas !°_

… _**SAUTE !**_

Gaby éprouva alors une terrible douleur. Il avait sauté tout en s'efforçant de ne pas le faire. Résultat : il était tombé à plat ventre sur le bureau qui s'était renversé sous le choc. … Et à en juger par ce qu'il ressentait aux jambes et au dos, il avait du se fracturer les deux rotules et quelques vertèbres !

- « Voilà ! Ca c'est mieux !... Vingt points pour Serdaigle ! »

Gaby sentit soudain disparaître l'impression de vide dans son cerveau. Il se rappelait précisément de ce qui s'était passé et la douleur de ses genoux et de son dos redoubla d'intensité.

- « Ton père pourra être fier de toi Snape ! Tu es aussi borné que lui ! » Grogna Maugrey, faisant rire quelques élèves.

Gaby sourit en se relevant tant bien que mal. C'est vrai que son père pouvait être têtu comme un hippogriffe quand il voulait !... Et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Même s'il refusait souvent de l'admettre.

- « Regardez bien vous autres !... Snape s'est battu ! Il a résisté au sortilège et à presque réussi à le repousser !... On va essayer encore Snape ! … Et vous tous, observez bien ses yeux ! C'est là que ça se passe ! »

- « Ca va aller Gaby ? » demanda Ron, inquiet, alors que Terry soutenait légèrement leur ami pour l'aider à sortir de la salle de cours.

- « Ouais… » Grimaça celui-ci

- « Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie. » lui suggéra Hermione.

- « Elle a raison tu sais. » Enchérit Neville. « T'es pas beau à voir ! »

Gaby grimaça de plus belle mais se dégagea de la prise de Terry, chancelant légèrement.

- « Je préfère aller vois papa. Il aura ce qu'il faut. »

- « Tu es sûr qu'il saura quoi faire p… »

Gaby roula des yeux

- « Il saura. Je croyais t'avoir dit qu'il avait fait quelques années d'études en médicomagie, Hermione. »

- « Oui mais… »

- « Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? » l'interrompit Neville.

- « Non, c'est bon… Je vais juste y aller doucement. On se voit au dîner ! » Lança Gaby en s'éloignant d'un pas mal assuré.

Lorsqu'après une longue et pénible marche, Gaby atteignit enfin les appartements qu'il partageait avec son père, il trouva celui-ci confortablement installé dans le canapé du salon en compagnie de Tonks. Selon toute vraisemblance, ils discutaient de la lettre que Severus avait en main.

- « C'est quoi ? » demanda t-il, curieux, en désignant le parchemin que tenait son père.

- « Une lettre de Remus. » lui répondit celui-ci en lui tendant la lettre en question. « Mais comment ce fait-il que tu sois déjà rentré ? Tu ne travailles pas avec tes amis ce soir ? »

- « Pas envie. » marmonna Gaby en se commençant à lire le mot de son 'parrain'. « Trop fatigué. »…

_Chers Severus et Nymphadora,_

_Sirius m'a mis au courant aussitôt sorti de la cheminée… enfin… il a d'abord râlé et tempêté pendant une heure avant de me raconter toute l'histoire…_

_Il m'a d'ailleurs semblé traumatisé par ton bureau, Severus. Tu as une explication à ça ? Quand je l'ai questionné à ce sujet il est devenu légèrement vert mais il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. … enfin, j'ai quand même quelques soupçons…_

_En tout cas, je suis ravi pour vous deux. Toutes mes félicitations. Et soyez sans crainte, je vais résonner Siri__

_**Snivellus ! Je te préviens que si tu fais le moindre mal à ma cousine, je te découpe en morceaux et je te fais bouillir dans ton propre chaudron !**_

_**-Sirius-**_

… _Je disais donc – avant que ce sale cabot ne m'arrache la plume des mains – que j'allais __essayer __de le raisonner. (C'est pas gagné mais s'il continue, je l'obligerai à faire chambre à part, ça le calmera !)_

_Embrassez très fort Gaby pour moi,_

_A bientôt,_

_-Remus-_

Gaby rit de bon cœur en imaginant Sirius arracher la plume des mains de Remus et batailler pour pouvoir écrire quelques mots de menace à l'intention de Severus, mais il fut rapidement obligé de s'arrêter, ses côtes malmenées s'étant brusquement rappelées à son bon souvenir.

- « Ca ne va pas mon cœur ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt son père en le voyant grimacer de douleur.

- « Pas franchement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par une horde d'hippogriffes ! »

- « Fol Œil vous en a fait baver ? » l'interrogea Tonks, compatissante. (Elle aussi avait eu droit, pendant sa formation d'auror, aux terribles cours de Maugrey et, même s'ils s'étaient révélés plus qu'utiles, elle n'en gardait pas que des bons souvenirs.)

- « Ca tu peux le dire ! » soupira Gaby.

- « Je croyais qu'il vous faisait étudier les impardonnables ? » lui fit remarquer Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Ouais. » grogna Gaby. « Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il a décidé de passer à la pratique ! »

- « Il a QUOI ? » s'écria Severus en se levant d'un bond, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- « Il nous a lancé l'imperium pour nous montrer ce que ça faisait. »

- « Non mais je rêve… » Marmonna Severus en grinçant des dents, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir sa fureur.

- « Il m'a demandé de sauter sur son bureau. » Continua Gaby. « Seulement comme j'ai plus ou moins réussi à résister, au lieu de sauter, j'ai atterri à plat ventre dessus et il s'est renversé sur moi. … Et comme je suis le seul à avoir réagit, il m'a fait recommencer …quatre fois !... jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à lui résister totalement. Et du coup, j'ai mal partout ! Aux jambes, aux côtes, au dos… alors si tu pouvais me donner quelque chose contre la douleur, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant ! »

- « Fais-moi d'abord voir tes jambes. » lui demanda Severus tout en pestant contre Maugrey.

Gaby acquiesça et s'assit précautionneusement sur la table basse avant de remonter son pantalon au dessus de ses genoux, lesquels étaient rouges et gonflés.

- « Et ton dos ? » grinça encore Severus alors que le peu de maitrise de soi qu'il avait encore était sur le point de disparaître.

Gaby se leva à nouveau, grimaçant alors que tous ses muscles protestaient, et, rouge comme une tomate en raison de la présence de Tonks, retira péniblement sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise.

- «** Il est complètement malade ! **» Explosa Severus en voyant le dos couvert de contusions et d'égratignures de Gabriel. « Comment Albus a-t-il pu donner un poste de professeur à ce forcené ?! »

- « Severus… » Essaya Tonks d'un ton apaisant bien qu'elle fut elle aussi alarmée par les marques bien visibles sur le corps de son 'poussin'.

- « Non mais regarde ! REGARDE ! » S'énerva de plus belle le maitre des potions en désignant de la main le dos meurtris de son fils. « **Regarde dans quel état il est ! Il aurait très bien pu se casser quelque chose ! **Le faire sauter sur un bureau ! Non mais franchement !... Qu'est ce que ce sera la prochaine fois ? Il va leur lancer le doloris ? »

- « Severus arrête… Tu connais Alastor aussi bien que moi ! Il a toujours été un peu… extrémiste… mais il n'irait pas jusque là. Tu le sais. »

- « J'en suis pas si sûr moi ! » persista le Serpentard. « Et quand bien même ! Il en a déjà assez fait comme ça ! Lancer un impardonnable à des enfants ! Non mais franchement… »

Se rendant brusquement compte qu'il n'avait toujours rien donné à Gabriel pour apaiser ses douleurs, il jura bruyamment en se traitant d'imbécile et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'armoire à potion de sa chambre. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il était de retour, portant une fiole de potion antidouleur, un pot d'arnica pour ses contusions et une lotion pour détendre les muscles.

Il tendit la potion à Gaby qui la bu avec reconnaissance puis lui badigeonna le dos et les côtes avec la pommade, attendit qu'elle agisse, et le frictionna avec la lotion jusqu'à ce que les muscles de son dos s'assouplissent.

- « Fol Œil est complètement inconscient… » Marmonna t-il encore. « … C'est bon mon cœur. Assieds-toi que je m'occupe de tes jambes… il va m'entendre ce vieux malade… si jamais Gaby revient encore une seule fois de son cours avec ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure, je lui arrache son œil magique et sa jambe de bois et je le donne à bouffer au calamar ! »


End file.
